


¿Eres tú, Sans? [2a parte]

by MatosaurusRex



Series: Despite everything, it's still not you [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs de Undertale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Aún faltan por aparecer, Dancetale, Echotale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prota femenina, Underfell, underswap - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 66
Words: 191,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatosaurusRex/pseuds/MatosaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Confía en mi. -Dijo el niño de ojos negros, mientras tú te sentabas sobre el gran abismo que dejaba mostrar el agujero- Si saltas, todo se solucionará.<br/>Asentiste, y te tiraste por el agujero. Observaste cómo la luna roja iba desapareciendo de tu vista en cuestión de segundos mientras caías."<br/><br/>SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA SAGA. ¡DISFRUTADLA!<br/><br/>Actualizo una vez a la semana. Entre los días viernes a domingo.<br/><br/>Capítulos 1-10 ¿Qué está pasando?<br/>Capítulos 11-30 ¿Rescates?<br/>Capítulos 31-47 But nobody came<br/>Capítulos 47-? Todas para una, y una para todas<br/><br/>OBRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD. https://www.wattpad.com/user/MatosaurusRex<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mensaje de la autora

 

Sé que soy pesada con este tema, pero esta es la **SEGUNDA parte** de mi saga _Despite everything, it's still not you_. Si no has leido la primera parte **NO** vas a entender absolutamente nada. Es, por tanto, obligatorio que leas la primera parte. Aquí te dejo el link de la cronología y posteriormente la primera parte. Recordad que hay one-shots publicados que son parte de la historia y estaría bien que los leyerais.

CRONOLOGÍA: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091650

PRIMERA PARTE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6060183/chapters/13892670

 

Escribo este apartado para avisar que este fanfic tiene alto contenido en violencia. No apto para estómagos débiles. 

Y como en el anterior fanfic, quiero darte la bienvenida en persona a nuestra segunda parte de la saga. Ha sido un camino duro, lo sé, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que encontremos alguna manera de ser felices. Tan solo hay que tener determinación para seguir adelante. (:

Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a mis amigos Leiby y Daniel porque sin ellos no sería posible esta segunda parte del fanfic. Gracias por toda vuestra ayuda para formalizar la teoría y no violar las leyes de la física. Os quiero <3

**¡Disfrutad de la segunda parte!**


	2. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Parece ser que vuestros mundos se han destruido. –Sobre la rama de un árbol, se encontraba un Frisk de colores grises, con los ojos completamente negros y vacíos. Su voz seguía siendo la del original pero la diferencia habitaba en que cada palabra era repetida por un eco distorsionado.

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, otra voz se hizo presente.

" **Oh, ¡es adorable!".**

Pero esa voz sonó en tu cabeza.

Miraste a todos los lados, comprobando que fuera un error y lo hubiese dicho alguien, sin embargo todos miraban hacia el niño que se encontraba en el árbol. Blueberry notó cómo mirabas a los lados, y tras hacerte unas señas para captar tu atención señaló en dirección al niño. Se creía que tú estabas buscando aún de dónde provenía esa voz anormal, y qué equivocado estaba.

-¿Han sido… destruidos? –Murmuró Ink, intentando asimilar la frase que había dicho esa extraña versión de Frisk. Este tan solo asintió lentamente.

En mitad de tu conmoción ni te fijaste que el resto estaba mirando a Error, quien se apresuró a decir que no había hecho nada con esos mundos. Tras ver que todos le creían aunque le lanzaban miradas de recelo, decidió esconderse bajo su capucha y fingir que no estaba ahí. Podría haberse considerado de mala educación si no hubiese habido una lucha esa misma mañana por la existencia de tu mundo.

Sin embargo tú seguías mirando a varias partes con recelo, intentando comprender de dónde venía la voz. No podías estar loca, ¿no? Te mordiste el labio, y el dolor te aseguró que no habías perdido la cabeza. Aquello era completamente real.

“ **Calma, si actúas raro el resto lo notará y empezarán a preguntar** ”, a pesar de que tenía razón sentías que estabas siendo invadida por alguien sin permiso, y no te agradaba para nada. Bueno, tampoco es que admitieras a alguien en tu cabeza incluso si lo pidiesen por favor. El problema de todo esto es que su voz te era muy familiar, pero no conseguías relacionarla con quién. Una cierta incomodidad creció en ti al comprobar por enésima vez que nadie más estaba intentando hablar contigo, y por tanto la voz estaba solo en tu cabeza. Esa incomodidad venía por sentirte expuesta a alguien que estaba diciéndote prácticamente qué hacer, e incluso al parecer podía saber qué hacías a cada momento… Por ende, también sabía qué pensabas.

Frotaste tus brazos, intentando mantenerte en calma. Te sentías… violada, de alguna forma. Algo había usurpado tu ser y parecía no querer marcharse.

“ **Heh, tu situación me recuerda a algo que viví hace mucho…”,** sabías a qué se refería. Cuando Gaster invadió tu mente sin tu permiso durante un par de días, aunque en esos recuerdos no te sentías de esa manera. Además esta vez dicha persona no se había presentado, aunque la sentías muy cercana. Y realmente querías saber qué estaba pasando en tu cabeza en esos momentos. Seguías negándolo, pero, ¿tal vez te habías vuelto loca por tantas emociones en un día? Eso explicaría por qué sentías que todo era diferente para ti.

-¿A qué te refieres, Frisk? –Preguntó Ink, quien se atrevió a dar varios pasos para ver al niño pequeño de la rama. En un parpadeo el mencionado estaba delante del pintor, con una expresión completamente neutra.

“ **Deberías prestar atención, ya habrá más tiempo de hablar sobre _nosotras_** ”, mencionó la voz. Tú respiraste hondo e intentaste concentrarte en la conversación que se producía frente a ti. Sin embargo la sensación de molestia recorría tu cuerpo con mayor potencia. Sentías que el agobio incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no era simplemente angustia física por el mundo, sino también por algo que recorría tu mente. Algo definitivamente no iba bien.

-Al parecer han sido destruidos en cuanto sacasteis a los Jefes Monstruo del lugar, ambos mundos ya no se encuentran en el espacio-tiempo. –Comentó el niño, observando uno por uno a los presentes. Pero en cuanto sus ojos cruzaron los tuyos, mantuvo la mirada durante varios segundos.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no hay un hogar al que ir…? –Murmuró US!Asgore, abrazando con fuerza a su hija. Fue entonces cuando _alguien_ se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante sobre ese acontecimiento. Si antes te sentías mal con respecto al mundo y a ti misma, esto incrementó por sentirte observada por ese niño que no quitaba los ojos de ti. Aunque mantenías una posición defensiva, plantaste cara al niño, mostrando una expresión de póker.

-¡¿Y mi pueblo?! –Preguntó casi a voz de grito US!Toriel, acercándose al Frisk de tonos grises, quien aún no había dejado de soltar tu mirada durante esos segundos, y tú tampoco. Inspeccionaba tus ojos como si en ellos pudiese encontrar las respuestas a todos los problemas de universo. No sabías quién era ese Frisk, ni la relación que tendrías con él, pero no ibas a permitir que alguien te observase tan fijamente sin siquiera recibir una mirada de advertencia, lo cual hiciste.

Ese Frisk desvió la mirada hacia US!Toriel, quien ya estaba a unos pasos de él, con un rostro lleno de preocupación por una gente que creía destruida.

-No te preocupes, Toriel. –Aseguró el niño, volviendo a la rama donde había hablado al principio. No parecía agradarle que la gente se acercase demasiado a él, al parecer-. Ellos están bien; cayeron a esta superficie hace unos días, y se encuentran con sus alter egos aprendiendo todo sobre la superficie.

Aunque Toriel diese un suspiro de alivio, se giró y empezó a marchar dirección patio delantero, y posteriormente a la calle. Su paso era apresurado pero firme, mostrando el nerviosismo que sentía por encontrarse con el pueblo que al parecer había sido liberado de su encierro. Avisó a Undyne y a Alphys de que la informasen de todo lo hablado más tarde, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba al interior de la casa. US!Asgore miró a su hija Chara durante unos segundos, y tras meditarlo mentalmente la dejó en el suelo, para intentar alcanzar a su exesposa.

-Quédate aquí, mi niña. Estoy plenamente seguro que Toriel necesitará ayuda aunque sea tan orgullosa, quédate aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo, acariciando la mejilla de su niña. Chara asintió algo no convencida, pero no mostró señal de intentar detener a su padre, quien tras dedicarle un beso en su frente se marchó casi a trote para encontrarse con Toriel e intentar solucionar las cosas, como reina y rey que eran. Al menos reyes de su pueblo.

Tu padre, Asgore, aclaró la garganta tras presenciar la escena, llamando la atención del resto. Estaba muy serio, y parecía también cansado. Sin embargo las razones de aquello no eran comprensibles para ti. Podías suponer que era por los constantes acontecimientos que volcaban el plato cada dos por tres, y si fuese así, el resto estarían sintiéndose igual o peor.

-Aunque es necesario hablar de los acontecimientos, me gustaría saber quién eres… ¿Frisk? –Cuestionó al final el hombre cabra sin entender muy bien qué quería decir. La situación en si era complicada de entender, y sabías que la mejor opción era ir cogiendo uno a uno las piezas hasta formar el puzle que necesitaban.

El niño de ojos negros observó detenidamente a Asgore durante un par de segundos, y en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a él, flotando en el aire quedando sus ojos a la misma altura. Colocó sus manitas tras la espalda, y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña al rey de los monstruos.

-Hace tiempo, el cual ya ni me acuerdo cuándo fue exactamente, tuve un accidente en el Core y me caí por él. Cuando desperté, mi forma era así. Ink y Error me llamaron Core!Frisk tras conocerme.

Asgore respiró lentamente al escuchar esa historia. Pero tú sabías que algo había mal en esa historia, sonaba hueca. Sonaba como si… “ **Ocultase algo…** ”, murmuró la voz. Tú asentiste, admitiendo por dentro que tanto tú como esa voz pensabais de la misma manera. Aunque no te gustase admitir aquello, realmente. No ibas a aceptar esa violación de tu mente así como así, y tampoco tenías intención de hacerte amiga de esa ¿persona?

-¿Y cómo sabes que los mundos han sido destruidos?

El niño sonrió ampliamente, parecía que iba a ser su parte favorita de la historia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sobre ti, pero boca abajo. Os separaban unos cuantos centímetros permitiendo así no violar el espacio personal de cada uno, y a pesar de que apareció frente a ti tan rápido, tú no te alteraste ni un solo segundo. Sin embargo estar tan cerca te hizo cruzarte de brazos, respirando por la nariz para mantener la calma.

-No sé la razón, lamentablemente. Pero ya no _estoy_ en ese lugar, por tanto, puedo afirmar que no existe ya.

Un leve silencio se hizo presente, el cual tú aprovechaste para ladear tu cabeza, y él hizo justamente lo mismo pero al lado contrario. A los segundos sacaste la lengua, y él te imitó. Estaba intentando tomarte el pelo, a lo cual te reíste de lado, intentando echarlo para que dejase de meterse contigo moviendo las manos haciendo un “shu, shu”. Core!Frisk reaccionó a ello colocándose en el hombro de Error como un pájaro justo cuando él empezó a hablar.

-supongo que podemos arreglarlo de alguna manera, ¿no? –Inquirió el Sans de color negro, mientras alzaba la mano para acariciar con cuidado al niño. Sus movimientos eran lentos y cautelosos, permitiendo que ese Frisk aceptase el contacto.

-¿Y por qué debemos solucionarlo?

Aquella respuesta por parte del niño de ojos negros tomó por sorpresa al resto, causando que los antiguos habitantes de ese mundo se alterasen. Los susurros empezaron a acumularse por el lugar, cuando cada uno empezaba a entablar conversación con su compañero de al lado.

“ **¿Quiere que todos convivan juntos en este lugar? Hm** ”, ah, sí, mientras ellos hablaban con el monstruo más cercano, tú tenías a la voz. Decidiste ignorarla, aunque ella soltó por lo bajo un “borde” al ver cómo a posta no hablabas con ella. Preferías escuchar la conversación que el resto estaba teniendo.

-¿Porque es nuestro hogar, TAL VEZ? –Cuestionó UF!Undyne acentuando el tal vez para hacer comprender al niño que ellos querían ir a su hogar. Core!Frisk se la quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos, y parecía estar intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para no alterar a esos personajes tan… Efusivos.

-¿No es esto lo que queríais? ¿Salir a la superficie? Aquí tenéis la oportunidad. Tomadla.

Antes de que pudiera haber alguna pelea debido a la poca delicadeza de Frisk, aunque él estuviese intentando decir las cosas con la mayor intención posible, debía ser explicado como era debido. Por esa razón fue el pintor quien tomó las riendas de la discusión, intentando calmar a los compañeros de Underfell.

-calma, calma. frisk se refiere a que al fin habeis salido de ese lugar, ¿no os agrada?

Esta vez fue Blueberry quien decidió hablar, a pesar de la seriedad del asunto. Agarraba a su hermano por la manga de su brazo del nerviosismo al participar en la discusión, pero él quería hablar.

-Si-Si Han Sido De-Destruidos… También He-Hemos Perdido Nuestras Casas Y… Eso… -Su hermano acarició su cabeza para darle ánimos mientras hablaba, pero era inevitable. El pequeño rollito de arándanos estaba temblando del miedo, y ya estaba hasta detrás de US!Papyrus.

“ **Awns, pobrecito…** ”, susurró la voz en tu cabeza. Lamentablemente tú no compartías esa opinión, ver tanta debilidad te provocaba ganas de reírte. Siempre actuaba tan orgulloso y valiente pero en ese momento estaba actuando como un completo cobard-

“ **No hables así de él, ¿me oyes?** ”, por el tono en el que te habló, comprendiste que la habías enfadado. Sin darte cuenta sonreíste, contenta por haber conseguido aquella reacción. En tu cabeza sonó un “pff”, había captado tus intenciones y parecía que no iba a seguir tratando contigo por un largo rato. Si esa era la manera de hacerla callar, lo harías más veces sin dudar.

-¿Prefieres unos objetos materiales a la libertad? –Inquirió Core!Frisk, ladeando la cabeza sin comprender aquella cosa que parecía relevante para el resto. Ese argumento pareció callar al resto, haciéndoles comprender que a veces la libertad conlleva a un pequeño sacrificio.

Pero tú interiormente querías mostrar un enfado por no poder sentirte tranquila. Si no podían acceder a su mundo, significaba que iban a estar por aquí, y cambiaban por tanto todos tus planes. Miraste a otro lado, cansada ya de la conversación. No tenía ningún sentido llorar por un hogar perdido. Habían salido a la superficie al fin, el cómo y porqué no eran importantes ya, los resultados estaban ahí. Te mordiste la mejilla por dentro cuando siguieron hablando sobre el asunto.

-No importa qué ha pasado, pero al fin ha sucedido, y ambos lo sabéis, Ink, Error. –Mencionó a las dos versiones de Sans, los cuales asintieron con una ligera duda en sus rostros. Estaban ahora hablando de una conversación cuya información no teníais ninguno de los que se mantenían callados, pero eso no era motivo para estar atentos y escuchar para unir hilos.

-juzgando los resultados, las barreras al fin estan cayendo y siendo conectadas al mundo original… ¿pero el que opina sobre esto?

El silencio se hizo presente entre los tres mientras se lanzaban miradas de confusión, y fuera quien fuese ese “él”, no parecía ser bueno, porque los tres fruncieron el ceño cuando fue mencionado. Diste un bufido por lo bajo, agotada de tanto misterio. Por suerte no fue notado, pero poco a poco estabas dejando claras expresiones de que te encontrabas molesta y cansada.

-Sea lo que sea, quiero que esto continúe así, ¿hasta cuándo más vamos a seguir bajo su merced? –Frisk se colocó delante de ellos, poniendo las manos en las caderas e inclinándose hacia delante, aun levitando. Tenía en su rostro una ligera molestia pero al mismo tiempo determinación-. Ha sido mucho tiempo siguiendo sus reglas, ahora hemos conseguido cambiar las cosas, podemos y debemos continuar hasta dar fin al martirio del resto de universos.

Ink abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido, al igual que Error. Ambos parecían estar estupefactos al acto de rebeldía del niño. El nuevo rebelde aspiró hondo para anunciar una frase que alteraría por completo el transcurro de la vida pacífica en Ebott durante mucho tiempo.

-Sacaremos al resto de su prisión. –Esa no fue ni una petición, ni siquiera una sugerencia. **Fue una orden.**


	3. ¿Quién eres?

 

-frisk, no creo que-

-Hemos llegado muy lejos, ¿qué sentido tiene echarse para atrás ahora?

Las dos versiones de Sans se quedaron completamente calladas ante la insistencia de Frisk, quien quería liberar al resto de mundos de su encierro. Sin embargo algo los estaba reteniendo a esos dos de aceptar la proposición del niño. Y por sus reacciones sabías que ese algo no era para nada bueno. Si incluso Error se rehusaba a eso, entonces te podías hacer una ligera idea de cuán peligroso era aquello que estaba planeando hacer Frisk.

Pero él siguió en sus trece. (N/A: Siguió insistiendo, es una expresión española (: ).

-**** ya ha liberado dos mundos, y él no ha hecho nada aún. Ni lo hará. Además, ¿quién la raptó y quién la revivió, hm?

Al ser tu nombre pronunciado intentaste echarte para atrás, notando cómo algunas miradas estaban sobre ti. Apretaste las uñas contra la carne de tus brazos, intentando mantener el control. No te gustaba esto, para nada. Mucho menos te gustó cuando dos brazos llenos de pelaje blanco y un vestido morado te rodearon. Era Toriel, tu madre. Al sentir ese abrazo te tensaste demasiado, e incluso diste un ligero brinco, pero ella reaccionó a aquello abrazándote más. Empezaste a sentir asco. ¿Por qué debía tocarte? ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto a ti?

“ **Calma, tan solo quiere hacerte sentir mejor. Notó tu inseguridad y te está abrazando. Respira hondo, es tu familia…** ”.

La palabra “familia” rodó por tu mente más de lo que te habría gustado. Esa palabra no te agradaba, había algo que no te agradaba de ella… Evitaste con toda tu alma las ganas de apartar a Toriel.

“ **No le hagas eso a ella, por favor. A ella no** ”.

Tragaste saliva, y tras dar dos profundos respiros, el asco se disipó lentamente, justo cuando la mujer cabra ya se estaba apartando de ti y te observaba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Entendías que sus intenciones fuesen puras, y te hacía pensar que algo definitivamente estaba mal contigo por el hecho de sentirte así con alguien que tan solo ofrecía amor y cariño. Pero no podías evitarlo… No sentías que de verdad ella… fuese tu madre.

No te sentías en casa.

Al menos ella parecía estar contenta con tus reacciones, porque siguió pendiente de la conversación, la cual tú habías ignorado en mitad de tu pequeña crisis emocional. Tampoco es que el tema interesase, al menos para ti. Las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar incrementaban a cada segundo. Necesitabas respirar, a pesar de estar irónicamente en mitad del jardín.

Cuando alzaste la mirada para ver la escena delante de ti, te sorprendió ver que al trío se había unido también Gaster, Alphys y Sans, quienes hablaban sobre física cuántica, ingeniería, y principalmente mundos paralelos que sólo afectaban dentro de la barrera. Era una conversación que nada más escucharla un par de segundos te avisaba de que no pintabas nada ahí. Tomaste esa indirecta mental de marcharte y descansar. Cuando estabas emprendiendo tu huida sin intentar llamar la atención, alguien te agarró del hombro, y te giraste para comprobar que Asgore te miraba de manera seria y preocupada.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero vamos a tener que hacerte una revisión para comprobar que todo va bien…

Tus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso habían notado tu incomodidad? ¿Iban a hacerte pruebas? Era lo último que querías, que te considerasen como una loca.

“ **En teoría has muerto y renacido, obviamente van a querer investigar tu estado de salud** ”.

Te aferraste a esas palabras de la voz de tu cabeza, quien al parecer siempre estaba dando los mejores consejos. Si seguías haciendo lo que ella te decía tal vez tu estancia en esa casa sería más llevadera. Además no te hacía pensar que de verdad había algo mal, tan solo te estaba dando paciencia y comprensión. ¿Tal vez eso era lo que necesitabas? ¿Paciencia y cariño? ¿O a lo mejor de verdad necesitabas ayuda por haber muerto? ¿La voz era producto de ello? ¿Tu mente había sufrido tal shock que intentaba aliviarse produciéndote alucinaciones?

Demasiadas preguntas. Cero respuestas.

Tomaste la mano de Asgore, quien había esperado por tu respuesta varios segundos, dejándote dudar. Asentiste, indicando que querías hacer esa revisión. Tenías esperanzas de que ahí podrías encontrar respuestas a todas tus preguntas. Tu padre sin apartar su mano de ti, indicó a Gaster que os siguiera, aunque tú andabas mirando el suelo, sumida en tus pensamientos. Tocaba ir al despacho de Gaster, al parecer.

No te fijaste en que Core!Frisk te seguía atentamente con la mirada.

A pesar de la sincera y calmada sonrisa que Asgore te ofreció mientras abría la puerta del despacho para dejarte pasar, tu cuerpo se detuvo por unos segundos. Incluso cuando insistías a este que siguiera adelante, se negaba por completo. Era un acto reflejo, pero, ¿de qué? Otra pregunta más al cajón.

“ **Yo también considero que no deberías entrar ahí, me da mala espina…** ”.

Si eso decía la voz, era por algo. Diste un paso para atrás, mostrando tu negativa a querer entrar ahí. Incluso cuando todos parecían amables, tu propio instinto te estaba diciendo que aquello no era para nada seguro, y a veces el cuerpo por sí solo sabía más que el propio cerebro humano.

Sin embargo aunque intentaste negarte, Asgore te instó a entrar sentándote en la misma butaca en la que caíste enferma el día anterior. Seguía siendo igual de incómoda que antes, y si hace unas horas en el pasillo te encontrabas agobiada, en esos momentos esa inconformidad aumentó. Protegiste tu pecho con tus brazos, donde estaba tu corazón, y mirabas con recelo al doctor que ya estaba frente a ti con varios aparatos médicos.

Te ibas a rehusar a que mirase tus pupilas con una linterna cuando viste que sobre el escritorio estaba alguien sentado: Frisk. Pero era el Frisk de ojos negros. La atención que diste a un punto alejado de Gaster alteró su concentración en ti, y el doctor se giró para ver que el niño balanceaba las piernas por el borde de la mesa mientras miraba atentamente la escena.

-Lamento mucho hacer esto, pequeño. Pero debo pedirte que te marches, estamos en mitad de una consulta privada.

El niño ladeó la cabeza un par de veces, mostrando que esas palabras ni el ofrecimiento amable del doctor le habían afectado lo más mínimo.

-No tiene sentido, puesto que soy un ser omnipresente. Tan solo materializo mi cuerpo humano antaño para poder entablar conversación con los seres a los que decido contactar en ese momento. No puedo marcharme, tan solo puedo dejar de estar presente a vuestros ojos. En resumen, seguiré viendo y oyendo aunque “me marche”.

Frisk acabó el discurso sonriendo ampliamente, lo cual te hizo sonreír un poco también. Desde que notaste su presencia te sentías mucho más segura, incluso teniendo en cuenta que Asgore estaba también en la habitación, sentado en la otra butaca. Si Gaster insistía en echarlo, tú ibas a rehusarte. Le necesitabas cerca para no entrar en pánico.

Pero eso no tuvo que ser necesario, puesto que Gaster tan solo dio un suspiró profundo y volvió a su trabajo. Ahora esta vez sí que te dejaste hacer las pruebas, las cuales consistían en comprobar tus constantes vitales y algún posible daño físico, pero por las reacciones que hacía el doctor todo parecía en orden. Sin embargo, para ti todo se alteró cuando te preguntó amablemente si podía ver tu alma, a lo cual te negaste rotundamente. No tan solo porque considerabas tu alma como algo demasiado privado que cualquiera pudiera ver, al fin y al cabo en tu alma estaba tu propia vida y él podría romperla fácilmente, sino también la voz te exigía no enseñarla a Gaster.

Aunque la voz no te daba razones para eso.

Tras mucha insistencia por tu parte, Gaster te dejó en paz, informando que todo estaba correcto. Sin embargo no dejaba de lanzarte miradas llenas de acusación e intriga. No parecía contento con tu resolución, pero al menos Asgore estuvo ahí para reclamar que si tú no querías que te analizase el alma, entonces debería dejarte estar.

Algo de bueno tenía tener familia.

Mientras salías de la consulta dejando al doctor y a tu padre a solas en el despacho, te diste cuenta de que algunas de tus respuestas fueron solucionadas. No había ningún daño cerebral en ti, o al menos eso aseguró el doctor a primera vista, por tanto la voz no parecía ser producto de la muerte o semejante. Entonces, ¿qué hacía en tu cabeza?

La susodicha, quien leía tus pensamientos según se podía apreciar, se dignó a resolver el misterio de una vez.

“ **Busca algún dispositivo de grabación, ¿tu móvil? Y grábate hablando un par de segundos** ”.

Titubeando pero sin rechistar, te encaminaste a tu habitación, bajando las escaleras y yendo a tu cuarto, donde dejaste tu móvil hace mucho tiempo. Por suerte no te cruzaste con nadie durante tu travesía, la mayor razón de ello era porque saliste corriendo hacia tu habitación sin llamar la atención, así nadie molestaría. Ya dentro de ella, agarraste un cargador y un móvil, ya que este estaba muerto de batería, y tras esperar sentada en tu silla un par de minutos mientras mirabas ansiosa por la ventana, abriste la aplicación de vídeo, y le diste a “Grabar”. No se te ocurría nada que decir, pero era obligatorio decir algo, así que tan solo con un “hola, hola, hola”, parecía ser suficiente para ti.

Tu corazón empezó a latir con fuerza desde el momento en el que tu móvil empezó a funcionar correctamente, y mientras recitabas la frase este había latido con más insistencia. Cuando le diste a “Reproducir vídeo”, la respuesta que obtuviste llenó por completo tu cabeza de más dudas.

“ **Hola, hola, hola** ”, dijo el intruso al mismo tiempo que el vídeo.

Esa voz que se escuchó era exactamente igual que la de tu cabeza.

Tragaste saliva intentando no entrar en pánico, aunque tu mano temblaba. Reproduciste un par de veces más el vídeo, intentando convencerte de que no era igual, pero era así.

“ **¿Sabes? Tu voz es diferente a la que escuchas en la cabeza que la real. Curioso, eh** ”.

Parpadeaste unas cuantas veces, intentando calmar la conclusión que se estaba estableciendo en tu cabeza. La cual el intruso se permitió reafirmar para hacerte comprender de una vez que todo eso era real.

“ **Sí, yo soy tú, y tú eres yo** ”.

-Tienes que estar de broma, no puede ser… -Murmuraste por lo bajo mientras soltabas el móvil como si te quemase las manos y con estas te agarraste la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

No tenía sentido todo aquello, tenía que ser un engaño. La voz perfectamente podría ser la tuya para engañarte o algo, pero ésta siempre se había mostrado honesta e incluso voluntaria a ayudarte. Si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo podría haber hecho dejando notar todos tus problemas internos ante tu familia. ¿O quería algo de esta? ¿Había un ser maligno dentro de ti? ¿Qué quería a cambio? ¿Intentaba esp-

“ **Tan solo déjalo estar, no es como si yo pudiera salir de aquí, sabes**. **Me gustaría estar fuera y reunirme con mi fam-**

-¡Cállate! –Exigiste, levantándote de pronto, haciendo que la silla cayese al suelo con un ligero estruendo. Con eso llamarías la atención pero los nervios ya habían tomado lo mejor de ti.- ¡No sé quién eres, ni qué quieres, pero me pides que lo deje estar así como si nada! ¡No somos la misma persona, tú aceptas todo… sin exigir… explicaciones…

Tu voz fue disminuyendo a medida que te ibas dando cuenta de ese detalle tan importante que indicaba una gran característica de ti. Tal vez fuese absurda, pero te hizo comprender que ella- tú- quienfuese estaba diciendo la verdad. En tus recuerdos habías aceptado cada situación y enfrentado a ella sin entrar en pánico, dando la mejor paciencia posible. Y tú habías estado a punto de entrar en la locura intentando resolver estos misterios. Comenzaste a reírte ligeramente tras entender un detalle importante que ahora daba mucho más sentido a todos estos sucesos.

 _Ella_ no era la intrusa.

Eras tú.

Ella era quien sabía cómo manejar las situaciones porque había vivido aquí, sabía cómo actuaba el resto porque los conocía mejor que nadie. Y tus recuerdos tan solo eran algo que se te había insertado sin siquiera pedirte permiso y ahora debías desarrollar un rol al cual no fuiste preparada para ello. Toda tu disconformidad ahora tenía sentido, el porqué de tu agobio, el porqué de tu incomodidad.

Este no era tu lugar.

-Veo que al fin te has dado cuenta. –Dijo una voz con eco detrás de ti. Te giraste rápidamente para encontrarte a Core!Frisk tumbado en la cama, mientras jugaba con un cojín lanzándolo al techo y agarrándolo al aire. Se detuvo cuando notó tu mirada puesta en él, y se incorporó para mirarte fijamente.- Yo puedo ayudarte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gaster entra en la sala, portando dos láminas que tienen dibujadas dos imágenes con la garganta y tímpano humanos. Tras toser para llamar la atención señala la lámina de la garganta* Tal vez algunos no hayáis entendido este hecho, así que Reader me ha mandado para explicarlo.
> 
> La voz que tú escuchas cuando hablas es diferente a cómo en realidad suena, esto es debido a que al hablar las cuerdas vocales vibran y dicha vibración afecta al tímpano. Oyes, por tanto, tu voz de forma más fina y grave, debido a estas intervenciones de tu garganta.
> 
> ¿Puedo irme ya? *Reader alza los pulgares en señal de aprovación, y tras asentir a Reader él se marcha*.
> 
> Reader: ¿Todo claro? Perfecto, tan solo quería traeros al sexy doctor para explicaros este curioso suceso de la naturaleza. Lo ha explicado de forma muy simple para que lo entendáis bien, así que, bye <3


	4. ¿Volveré?

 

Abriste y cerraste la boca un par de veces al darte cuenta de la presenta de Core!Frisk, quien parecía demasiado acomodado en tu cama. Bueno, tampoco es que sintieras que aquella fuese tu casa, y mucho menos los muebles que estuvieran dentro de ella. Pero tenerlo ahí en tu área personal sin siquiera avisar no era muy agradable. Del tirón te acordaste que según él, era un ser omnipresente, el cual se encontraba al mismo tiempo en todos los lugares del ancho mundo y podía ver y oír todo lo que sucedía. Teniendo en cuenta esa información no tenía sentido por tu parte sentirte incómoda si él se materializaba en tu cuarto, ya que aunque se fuese estaría observando absolutamente _todo_. ¿Y por todo también incluía cuando te duchabas y cambiabas de ropa?

“ **Es difícil acostumbrarse tras conocer de su existencia, lo sé, pero si piensas demasiado en ello acabarás volviéndote paranoica. Tan solo relájate** ”.

De nuevo _ella_ estaba resignándose a todo lo nuevo e inexplicable que encontraba. En parte sentías envidia por ello, desde que habías despertado no parabas de encontrarte con cosas inexplicables que requerían de cierta lógica para poder seguir adelante y lo único que hacías era comerte la cabeza intentando encontrar las soluciones. Respiraste hondo, sintiéndote definitivamente como una intrusa en un hogar al cual no pertenecías. Ella era perfecta para este mundo, y sin embargo tú…

-¿Estás hablando con ****? –La voz de Core!Frisk te sacó de tus pensamientos, provocando en ti que alzases la mirada rápidamente para enfrentarte a él. Asentiste, y él devolvió el gesto para después dedicarte una leve sonrisa.- Como dije antes, puedo ayudarte. A ti, a ella, a las dos.

Tragaste saliva al recordar la propuesta que te había hecho el chico. Debido al torrente de emociones que circulaba por tu alma no te habías centrado a pensar en el porqué de la presencia del pequeño. Seguramente _ella_ no sería tan egoísta como para ignorar por completo a alguien pensando sólo en sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? –A pesar de que tu pregunta era segura, tu voz sonaba suave y baja, mostrando una completa duda. Pero no es que sintieras duda por lo que decía el niño, más bien dudabas de ti misma. ¿Quién eras? ¿Por qué se te forzó a tener recuerdos que no eran tuyos? ¿Era ésta realmente tu vida? ¿Quién hizo todo esto? Y más importante, ¿cómo podrías seguir adelante si las dudas y el agobio inundaban tu ser a cada instante?

-Realmente eres tú la única que puede solucionar esto, yo tan solo voy a presentarte el camino que debes recorrer para llegar hasta tu destino. –Mientras él hablaba, empezó a caminar por la pared y el techo de tu habitación, sin emitir ruido y sin siquiera manchar la pared. La gravedad no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, y el niño dejaba mostrar que se divertía con eso, cosa que te hizo sonreír por lo bajo, a pesar de lo que te estaba contando.- Aunque sea omnipresente no puedo intervenir en las líneas temporales, a pesar de haber instado a tu… “Familia”… A iniciar una salvación en masa del resto de mundos paralelos.

Acabó su travesía sentándose en tu lámpara, la cual parecía ni notar su peso, y desde esa posición empezó a observarte mientras te sentabas en la cama para asimilar toda la nueva información y pensar con claridad. Tenía pinta de ser una conversación larga y tediosa.

-Para aclararme, ¿tu plan es decirme dónde debo ir y el resto lo hago yo sola? –Él asintió a tu respuesta, y tú diste un gran suspiro. ¿Cómo ibas a saber qué hacer si no tenías ni idea de cómo solucionar todo esto?- ¿No puedo pedir ayuda a alguien más? ¿Mi “familia”? ¿Gaster? ¿Sans?

-No. –Su respuesta fue inmediata, lo cual causó que lo mirases con el ceño fruncido. Había dicho la palabra de manera tan segura y clara que te hizo pensar en el porqué de ello.- Sé que va a ser una petición algo presuntuosa, pero, ¿podrías sacar tu alma? Me será mucho más fácil explicarte todo.

Confiabas en ese niño, sí, cuando estaba presente sentías que todo iba a ir bien. Pero de ahí a permitirle ver tu alma no te parecía muy buena idea. Incluso _ella_ se rehusó anteriormente a mostrarla frente a Gaster, y coincidías con ella. Aunque su razón era porque no quería que nadie descubriese su presencia en ti. La tuya sin embargo era por ser algo privado, y no querías que nadie viese en lo más profundo de ti.

No sabías el porqué, pero había algo que querías mantener en secreto. Y no era la existencia de la verdadera tú en tu interior.

Frisk observó cómo tu silencio respondía ante su petición, y al segundo ya se encontraba frente a ti, observándote fijamente con esos ojos grandes y negros que parecían ser simplemente dos huecos sin vida. Tú te echaste para atrás un poco, intentando mantener una distancia prudente. Estar demasiado cerca de alguien te molestaba. Algo te decía que te mantuvieras alejada, tu propio instinto tal vez, el cual te decía que la cercanía era demasiado peligroso.

El niño reaccionó a aquello dando un suspiro y alejándose hasta estar en tu escritorio, donde agarró un lápiz del lapicero, y tras coger un cuaderno, se dispuso a dibujar. Observaste desde tu sitio cómo el lápiz dibujada un alma, con 8 partes que parecían estar divididas por un hilo negro. Al terminar se situó frente a ti flotando en el aire, sosteniendo el folio frente a ti para que vieses bien ese alma.

-Esta es tu alma, gracias a Ink!Sans está unida con determinación –señaló la mancha negra, pintado de negro por la falta de lápiz rojo, al parecer- y en ella se encuentran ocho trozos. Estos forman tu ser, y debes encontrar la determinación suficiente para poder separarlos.

Pestañeaste un par de veces, y las ganas de reírte incrementaron en ti. Pero tan solo mostraste una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Estás intentando matarme de alguna forma? Porque no tiene gracia.

El niño sacudió la cabeza, y señaló dos veces su dibujo con un dedo. Indicaba que prestases atención.

-No he dicho en ningún momento eso, tan solo tienes que tener la motivación a encontrar tu propio _yo_. Entonces, tu determinación hará el resto.

Acariciaste tu nuca pensando en aquello. Al parecer tu alma estaba unida por determinación, cosa que no sentías para nada en esos momentos. Claro, tenía sentido. Si encontrabas la determinación que estaba en tu alma, todos los trozos se unirían al fin para poder llegar a ser tú. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaría con _ella_?

“ **Por mí no te preocupes, debería estar muerta al fin y al cabo. Tristemente mi familia ha cometido un crimen contra la naturaleza aunque fuese por una buena causa. Si he de morir, que así sea. Solo quiero que sean felices incluso con una sustituta mía…** ”.

Hah, conque tú eras una sustituta de ella. En tu cabeza sonó una gran ironía al pensar que era una bonita manera de referirse a alguien que se sentía como una intrusa en ese lugar. Un pinchazo en tu corazón te demostró que sus palabras te habían afectado, sin embargo lo ignoraste. A palabras necias, oídos sordos.

“ **Lo siento, en este estado no siento emociones y digo las cosas sin pensar. Prácticamente vivo a través de ti y puedo saber qué sientes, piensas, miras y observas, nada que hay en tu cuerpo me pertenece, en realidad. Aunque eso no significa que siga queriendo lo mejor para mi familia y evite que les hagas daño** ”.

Entendías que intentaba reconfortarte con sus palabras para hacerte sentir menos sustituta de ella en ese lugar, pero eso no quitaba las emociones de incomodidad que surgían en ti constantemente. Y la verdad es que no querías estar ahí, _ella_ era quien se merecía vivir. Si hubiera alguna forma de invertir aquello… Estarías bien. Si seguías así acabarías loca o incluso cometiendo alguna locura para evitar todo esto.

-¿No hay alguna forma de invertir el proceso? –El niño alzó la ceja, mostrando la incomprensión a la pregunta, aclaraste tu garganta para seguir hablando, ya que sentías un ligero nudo por lo que ibas a decir.- Yo no quiero estar aquí, es _ella_ quien se lo merece. ¿No puede volver con su familia y yo tan solo desaparecer?

“ **En ese aspecto somos la misma persona. Ambas nos sacrificamos por la felicidad de otros, haha.** ”

Incluso tras haber dicho una frase tan cruel contra ti misma, sonreíste al escuchar a la voz. Tal y como _ella_ se repitió en su momento, todos seguían siendo los mismos incluso cuando eran otras versiones. Tu alma dio un vuelco al pensar aquello. Si se arreglaban las cosas y tus partes se juntaban, ¿podrías volver a sentirte como la misma de antes? Tenía sentido que te sintieras extraña al tener el alma prácticamente partida y unida con una determinación que no era tuya. Una ligera esperanza empezó a crecer en ti, si se solucionaban las cosas todo volvería a ser normal… Y era lo que más deseabas en ese momento. Podría haber una similitud entre tu alma anterior y esta, pero la diferencia estaba en que tu anterior alma seguía teniendo las partes unidas por ti misma, a pesar de haber muchas rajas y huecos. Tu alma ahora estaba completamente separada, y ahí estaba la raíz de ello.

Frisk, quien se había mantenido callado para observar cómo todo tipo de emociones cruzaban por tu rostro mientras hablabas contigo misma, habló en cuanto notó que habías vuelto al mundo real con cierta determinación en tu rostro.

-Parece ser que ya has empezado, ¿verdad? –Asentiste un par de veces, y él sonrió.- Sin embargo aún no es suficiente. Debes aguardar para que se arreglen las cosas como es debido.

-¿A dónde debo ir? –Tu voz sonó rápida y ansiosa, mostrando la imperiosa necesidad que tenías por querer ser como antes. Sin embargo la respuesta que te dio él te descolocó por completo.

-Aún no podemos marcharnos, debemos esperar unos días hasta que tu familia esté ocupada. No te dejarán marchar tras haber vivido una experiencia tan traumática, lo siento.

Respiraste hondo, comprendiendo un poco la situación por la que ellos estaban pasando. Aunque el hecho de pensar que tenías que pasar unos días con las mismas angustiosas sensaciones no te alegraba para nada. Al menos podrías apoyarte en ellas para buscar la determinación necesaria y así recuperarte. Tal y como pensaste hace unas horas, lo que necesitabas era paciencia.

-De acuerdo, esperaré. ¿Me avisarás cuando sea el momento?

El niño asintió, y empezó a volverse opaco lentamente, mostrando que ya no había nada más que hablar.

-Todo llegará a su debido tiempo, hasta entonces _sé valiente_.

No te permitió despedirte, aunque sabías que seguía ahí, ¿de alguna forma? Pero si había desaparecido era porque la charla había terminado. Te tumbaste en la cama, emitiendo un profundo “puff”. Empezaste a observar el techo, sumergida en tus pensamientos. No tenía sentido seguir preocupándose por todo esto, ya que Frisk te había asegurado una salvación. Debías confiar en él y rezar porque todo esto terminase cuanto antes. No iba a ser fácil soportar esa sensación de incomodidad que recorría tu ser en cuanto te enfrentabas a tu familia, y mucho menos fingir que todo iba bien. Pero si todo iba a acabar en unos días, seguramente podrías lidiar con esto.

Cerraste los ojos, intentando disfrutar de esos momentos de soledad y relajación que se te permitía. Tal vez podrías buscar alguna excusa para poder estar sola la mayoría del tiempo, y así nadie te molestaría. Pero, entonces, ¿dónde encontrarías la determinación? Sentías que un poco ya se encontraba en ti, pero tal vez te quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Se escuchó la voz de Toriel avisando que la cena estaba lista, y te incorporaste del tirón. Colocaste una mano en el pomo, y tras inhalar profundamente, abriste la puerta para enfrentarte a un mundo del cual no te sentías parte de él.

Pero pronto volverías a casa, estabas completamente segura.

 

101010101001

 

Frisk observó atentamente cómo la determinación nacía en **** lentamente, y suspiró, notando la culpabilidad dentro de él. Pero sabía que si no hacía esto, ella jamás volvería. Prácticamente la estaba engañando, aunque cuando llegase el momento ella estaría encantada con los planes que sentía el niño.

El camino que **** debía recorrer no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Y sin embargo, él sabía que ella estaría bien. Puesto que pertenecía a ese mundo al cual debía volver. Todo se resolvería en cuanto ella volviese a _casa_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No confíes en la primera persona que te ofrece ayuda, porque podría enviarte al mismísimo infierno si así quisiera, y tú seguirías pensando que todo es por tu bien.


	5. 4. ¿Qué va a pasar?

11101010101

 

 

Asgore te seguía mirando incluso cuando Gaster dio por finalizada la revisión y te marchabas por la puerta. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, intentando sacar esa opresión que sentía en el pecho desde que empezó el doctor a analizarte. A pesar de no ser un verdadero doctor humano, Gaster era el único que podía atenderte en esos momentos. No podía ir a un hospital humano, ya que si de verdad algo estuviera fuera de lugar contigo alertaría por completo al Gobierno. Desde que salieron a la superficie había tenido que ser muy cauteloso en todas sus acciones para no alertar a los humanos, y todos estos sucesos eran e iban a ser difíciles de explicar. Podrían perjurar que los monstruos estaban organizando un ejército para luchar contra los humanos, incluso acusarlo de realizar experimentos con humanos teniéndote a ti como prueba si de verdad algo iba mal; o tal vez aceptarían todo aquello como con el primer grupo de monstruos, aunque eso supondría de nuevo muchas reuniones con los altos cargos, y por tanto, muchas migrañas como antaño. Asgore necesitaba una taza de té, eso estaba claro. Pero debía mantenerse firme y mostrar su manera de líder frente al resto. Sin embargo sabía que esa noche seguramente iba a llorar frente a Toriel cuando estuvieran hablando en la cama como hacían cada noche antes de desearse mutuamente dulces sueños.

-Asgore, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Gaster lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un ligero sobresalto. El rey le miró un par de segundos para luego asentir lentamente, dicho doctor tenía una mano puesta en el hombro del ser cabra, un poco consternado por el repentino silencio. Tras comprobar que el rey de los monstruos seguía en la tierra, se dirigió a su asiento, donde colocó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de su mano, apoyando la frente en ellas.

-Me extraña que **** no quiera mostrar su alma. Sin embargo entiendo su situación, los humanos tienden a sufrir en gran medida los sucesos dramáticos que acontecen su vida al estar desprovistos de cariño, comprensión y amor, o al menos en su mayoría. Pero está bien, el análisis no ha mostrado ninguna anomalía.

El rey volvió a asentir, sin decir alguna cosa. Entendía que las palabras de su viejo compañero eran para animarle, por esa razón debía mantener la calma y dejarse convencer por esas palabras. Aunque su mente estuviera divagando por diferentes temas, el más importante para él era que tú estuvieras bien. Al fin todo había acabado, aunque los sucesos durante la batalla hubiesen sido muy extraños, estabas sana y salva bajo el techo de vuestro hogar. Y si Gaster había confirmado que todo iba bien contigo, podría llevarte a un hospital humano para un profundo estudio. ¿Estaría exagerando? Tal vez. Pero su preocupación era tal que hasta le costaba la misma vida no salir de la habitación para tenerte bajo su atenta mirada hasta saber que _de verdad_ estabas ahí. Todos los acontecimientos de su vida eran la causa de esa sobreprotección que estaba sintiendo hacia ti, y por una vez que volvía a tener una familia feliz y los huecos de su vida habían sido completados no quería que aquello se desintegrase frente a sus ojos. Ni un solo ápice.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni se había fijado en que Gaster había mandado a Core!Frisk a buscar a ciertos monstruos para llevar a cabo una reunión que hace un rato se arregló para llevarse a cabo en ese despacho. La puerta del despacho se abrió, avisando a Asgore de que la reunión estaba por comenzar, y se levantó para saludar con una ligera inclinación a los participantes de esta.

Por la puerta comenzaron a pasar Ink, Error, Sans, Alphys, US!Undyne, US!Papyrus y UF!Alphys. Todos aquellos estaban especializados en Ciencias, y sería una tarea sumamente fácil el hecho de pensar algún plan para salvar el resto de universos alternativos que seguían atrapados. Nada más entrar se posicionaron de pie por la habitación. Los nuevos miraban los papeles de las paredes, y los títulos de los libros. Sans fue el único que con un aspecto casual y aburrido se apoyó en la pared, con los ojos medio cerrados, a su lado se situó Alphys para sentirse mejor al estar al lado de alguien conocido. El único de Underfell que se encontraba ahí era por obligación, por esa razón la chica lagarto en cuanto pisó la habitación decidió encontrar un sitio en una esquina y olvidarse del resto. Estaba furiosa, había insistido a Uf!Sans a ir con ella ya que si su Asgore la obligaba a estar allí, él por ende también debería estar al ser su compañero de laboratorio, pero este le indicó a la mujer lagarto cuán recto podía ponerse su dedo central mientras le decía que aquel asunto ni le importaba ni le convenía. Mientras la reunión no empezaba, en su mente había muchos escenarios donde se vengaría de su Sans por haberla mandado a la mierda con tanta libertad. US!Papyrus fue arrastrado hasta ahí por su amiga Undyne, quien acudió ahí para ayudar, pero principalmente recaudar información necesaria a petición de su reina. Papyrus decidió esconderse en un hueco de una estantería para no ser visto mientras fingía echar una siesta y no ser molestado, mientras Undyne tomaba posición cerca de la mesa para tener un lugar donde apoyarse y escribir el informe que le había pedido su reina, cuando algo llamó su atención.

-¿como esta? –preguntó Sans mientras entraba en la sala al igual que el resto. Asgore supo al instante a quién se refería.

-Bien, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

El esqueleto miró a Gaster para tener una segunda opinión, quien asintió con una sonrisa leve. Sans tan solo se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, dando a entender que no quería hablar de nada más. Aunque no lo mostrase con esa actitud de vago, había estado demasiado preocupado por todo eso. No era idiota, y había observado todas tus reacciones desde que te devolvieron a la vida. Notaba que algo iba mal, pero la frustración de no saber el qué le inundaba por dentro. Esa forma tan defensiva tuya de actuar, cómo mirabas con recelo al resto del mundo, la forma en la que mantenías distancia con respecto al resto. Como si todos fuesen enemigos para ti. También estaba esa mudez que habías adoptado desde que despertaste, añadiendo el factor importante: rehusabas del contacto físico. Y eso le hacía pensar que algo definitivamente había pasado contigo. Otro detalle era incluso tus ropas. Habían cambiado. No llevabas camisas alegres de comida, habías optado por algo negro en pleno verano. No tenía sentido, nada de tus reacciones lo tenía. Pero si Gaster y tu propio padre habían afirmado que estabas bien, entonces así debía ser. Sin embargo no iba a quitar los ojos de ti ni un instante. Excepto en ese momento, al menos. Tan solo esperaba que a partir de ahora pudiese respirar tranquilo. Para asegurarse de eso también iba a vigilar a Error, aunque su otra versión pareciese haberse dignado a dejarlos vivir, seguía desconfiando demasiado. Nadie podía amenazar a su familia con matarla y luego irse de rositas así como así.

Gaster dio una palmada, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ahora que habéis terminado de analizar mi despacho, me gustaría empezar con el tema de discusión iniciado en el jardín. Al menos si no queréis seguir inmiscuyendo entre mis documentos. Undyne.

Esto iba por la Undyne de Underswap, quien había abierto una carpeta y había empezado a echar un ojo en algunos apuntes. Al ser mencionada el libro voló por los aires un segundo para caer de nuevo en sus manos, y como si quemase, lo depositó en su lugar original notando la mirada seria del doctor. Pidió disculpas y se apresuró a estar junto con su amigo Papyrus, quien se reía por lo bajo. Eso atrajo la atención del doctor.

-No se fuma en mi despacho, gracias.

A regañadientes el esqueleto alto tiró su cigarrillo y se intentó encoger entre sus hombros, sintiendo la severa mirada de Gaster.

-Bien, empecemos. Frisk.

Mencionó ese nombre para invitar al niño a aparecer en la sala y disponerse a hablar frente al resto. El susodicho se materializó frente al resto, pero esta vez boca abajo en mitad del aire, tan solo por diversión.

-Tal y como dije, es hora de romper las barreras de los otros universos para devolverlos al mundo exterior.

-Exacto, y la pregunta es, ¿cómo vamos a llevarlo a cabo? –Inquirió Gaster, observando atentamente a cada uno de los miembros presentes en la habitación, analizando sus gestos y reacciones. Al instante la duda y la reflexión inundaron el lugar, mostrando una completa participación por todos, lo cual Gaster sonrió complacido. Aquello iba a ser más fácil.

-antes de empezar a planear… -murmuró Error, atrayendo toda la atención de la sala.-  hay una duda que tengo desde hace rato. frisk, ¿por que haces esto?

Frisk se materializó sobre él, tumbándose boca arriba en la cabeza de Error, quien ni mostró los típicos glitches al sentir el contacto físico, ni siquiera se molestó en moverse debido a la repentina usurpación de su espacio personal. Confiaba en él demasiado.

-¿Tú no estás cansado de ser una marioneta? ¿De seguir sus reglas? ¿Tener que hacer siempre lo que _él_ diga y ver al resto sufrir? Estoy obligado a ver todo y no interferir, y estoy cansado. _Quiero_ acabar con esto, y sé que lo conseguiremos.

Error se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en las palabras del niño. Si él decía eso era porque al fin había una manera de llevar a cabo aquello. Pero sentía miedo, demasiado. Prácticamente se estaban enfrentando contra el ser más peligroso de todos los universos, y no quería, no podía, ni imaginar lo que podría suceder si violaban las leyes impuestas por _él_. Pero también sabía que estaba observando todos estos acontecimientos y aún no había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Frisk había hablado con _él_? ¿O tan solo los dejaba seguir jugando? Lo segundo era más de su estilo. Estaba esperando hasta detenerlos, la cosa es cuándo lo haría. Error le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo haría cuando todos estuvieran en el punto más álgido de su felicidad. Aunque solo lo hubiese visto y entablado una conversación una vez, podía suponer ya muchas cosas. Incluso el tipo de cosas que podría hacer para pasar un buen rato.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

No exagerada teniendo tanto miedo, tampoco exagerada con esos pensamientos que tenía. La conversación con _él_ fue simple, pero la manera en la que habló y actuó demostró qué tipo de persona era. Lo más curioso es que ese recuerdo jamás se le olvidaría. Cómo le miraba de esa manera tan sangrienta y sin emociones, esa sonrisa que emitía al decirle una simple frase, en la cual le dictaba el rol que iba a ejercer durante el resto de su vida. “Destroza todo universo que encuentres donde se encuentre ****, viva o muerta”. Era una tarea fácil y divertida, la cual había llevado a cabo con éxito AUNQUE con otras intenciones. Pero eso jamás lo sabría _él_. Por eso hacía tiempo llenó tu ropa con sus hilos, para llevarte consigo antes de destrozar el universo. Había tardado mucho tiempo en encontrarte viva, y al verte tan solo podía pensar en salvarte del cruel destino que acontecía a ese universo. _Él_ no había dicho qué hacer contigo en ese universo, era un vacío legal al que podía acceder y recurrir en caso de ser juzgado. Pero también eso le había dado oportunidad a Frisk para mostrarle que había obrado mal y _él_ podía castigarlo si así lo deseaba. Si rechazaba la propuesta de Frisk y se quedaba solo, _él_ podría ir a buscarlo y castigarlo. Pero si se quedaba con ellos en ese mundo estaría a salvo. Error sabía que Ink confiaba en Frisk y su voluntad de salvar el resto de universos, por esa razón había aceptado tras dudarlo unos segundos. Un ser omnipresente significaba que podía ver todo, y con todo se refería también pasado, presente y futuro. Por tanto si el niño los incitaba a revelarse contra _él_ , entonces era porque se podía conseguir una victoria. Tan solo había que hacer lo que el niño dijera.

Una mano pasó varias veces frente a su cara, lo cual provocó en él un salto y miró al dueño de la mano. Ink. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y algo preocupado. Error desvió su atención al resto, comprobando que estos lo miraban con suma curiosidad.

-perdona, error, pero gaster te ha hecho una pregunta y no respondias.

Error agachó la cabeza mostrando arrepentimiento. Había estado demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos y parecía ser que se había perdido parte de la conversación, la cual había tratado de _él_ en su mayoría. Pero en cierto punto cambió para disputar sobre qué hacer para resolver el problema de los diferentes universos.

-perdon, ¿podrias repetirlo?

-De acuerdo –respondió el doctor, a pesar de su desacuerdo en tener un presente distraído.- ¿Aceptarías viajar a los mundos prisioneros y liberarlos tú mismo?

-no.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, debido al miedo que le ocasionó tal propuesta. No se iba a meter en más asuntos que pudiesen llamar la atención de él, y al parecer era la decisión acertada, porque sintió cómo Core!Frisk asentía aún sobre su cabeza. Incluso se había olvidado de su presencia al estar en sus pensamientos.

Gaster apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos para seguir pensando alguna posibilidad.

-Necesitamos que alguien vaya a esos mundos y los juzgue antes de liberarlos. Por esa razón necesito que sea algún Sans quien lo haga, al tener ese oficio desde hace tiempo. Lamentablemente ninguno de vosotros quiere realizar era tarea… Me pregunto si Blueberry y **-

-NO. –Dijeron al unísono Sans, US!Papyrus y Asgore, quienes se miraron ligeramente sorprendidos. Aunque como encontraron una opinión en conjunto, asintieron entre sí para reafirmar su posición en no dejaros ni a ti ni a Blueberry ese asunto. Cada uno tenía sus propios motivos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces a falta de jueces…

Alphys levantó lentamente la mano, esperando pacientemente que Gaster se fijase en ella. Como él había empezado la frase sin darse cuenta de aquello, UF!Alphys carraspeó para llamar la atención del doctor y así fijarse en su colega. La mujer lagarta al notar que ya tenía el permiso de él para hablar, empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras formulaba y la idea.

-Y s-siii… ¿No-nosotro-os los juz-zga-gamos?

Muchos en esa sala alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos; excepto Frisk, quien sonreía al ver que el tema iba por donde quería.

-Sigue, querida Alphys.

La nombrada tragó saliva ante las palabras de su predecesor, algo nerviosa por tener al resto observándola fijamente. Sin embargo se trataba de un asunto muy serio, así que aspiró hondo para reunir todo el coraje necesario, y se dispuso a hablar, anulando por completo su nerviosismo y angustia, tal y como su novia le había enseñado hace mucho. La imagen de Undyne dándole ánimos la animó a tener más fuerza en su voz.

-No sería fácil, pero podríamos piratear las cámaras que tengo en todo Underground para conectarla a otros universos. Así podríamos comprobar cómo es ese universo y encontrar alguna forma de liberarlo. Si mi información es correcta y Error!Sans viene del vacío, podríamos utilizar su magia como elemento común para conectar con esos mundos paralelos que están desperdigados por el vacío.

Gaster, impresionado, aplaudió un par de veces. Esa idea era sumamente brillante, nadie tendría que marcharse a ningún lugar, y se podría juzgar esos universos antes de liberarlos. Lo principal era evitar acercarse a los mundos más peligrosos, ya que según los tres viajeros del espacio-tiempo había algunos universos donde es mejor no aparecer ni mucho menos liberar, debido a las terribles causas que podrían acontecer. Aunque nadie sabía que en la mente de Gaster la necesidad de conocer esos mundos incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba mientras su imaginación dejaba a flote qué tipo de universos serían.

-es una buena idea. –Irrumpió Sans de repente, dando un paso al frente.- pero aqui no disponemos de tal maquinaria para llevar a cabo eso. necesitariamos un acelerador de particulas para conseguir el grafeno, la particula que nos permitiria conectar la magia de error con los artefactos, y luego sustentar todo lo necesario con magia que no disponemos, ni hablar de la energia que poduce esta.

Esa refutación de Sans hizo que el silencio apareciese en la habitación, y algunos empezaron a dudar del éxito del plan dado por Alphys. Sin embargo, una idea se le ocurrió a Ink, quien dio un chasquido con los dedos sonriente al encontrar con una solución.

-utilizad mi magia para eso, yo puedo crear cuanto quiera, no me sera difícil mantener la magia y la energia del lugar. aunque lamentablemente no podre ayudar con nada mas, eso requerira mucha energia por mi parte y estare agotado.

-Hm, eso podría solucionarse con algunas personas proporcionándote constante atención, y alimentos realizados por monstruos. ¿Con eso estarías bien? –preguntó Asgore. Ink asintió complacido, y el rey le dedicó una sonrisa.

Pero aún faltaba un tema por resolver: la maquinaria. Y esa respuesta la tenía el doctor.

-Sans, has dicho que _aquí_ no tenemos tal maquinaria, y ese es el error de tu frase.

Al escuchar la frase de Gaster, Sans lo miró sin pupilas en los ojos. Viendo esa mirada de su padre, sabía que lo siguiente no le iba a gustar para nada.

-En Underground sí tenemos todo lo necesario. Además, los humanos no se interpondrían en nuestro camino, lo cual nos permitiría estar a salvo y además concentrarnos. También podrían hospedarse los nuevos invitados en las poblaciones abandonadas hasta que encontrasen un hogar.

Algunos susurros afloraron en la sala, pero todos eran sobre aceptar aquella idea. Aunque a Sans no le gustaba tener que volver a aquellos laboratorios donde perdió a su padre y también casi te perdió. No iba a estar a gusto mientras durase todo aquello, eso estaba claro.

-¿y los humanos que viven en esos universos? ¿vas a meter millones de personas en Underground? –inquirió US!Papyrus mientras sonreía con sarcasmo, dando en el clavo en un asunto que aún no se había dado por finalizado.

La respuesta llegó al instante por parte de Core!Frisk, quien junto a Error e Ink conocían la verdad sobre la barrera y los mundos alternativos.

-Los mundos paralelos solo afectan dentro de la barrera. Cuando Frisk cruza esta, puede suceder alguna anomalía donde un detalle cambia y altera por completo el universo que hay dentro. Esa anomalía es de un 0.01%, lo que indica que muy raramente suceden estos nuevos mundos. Actualmente hay pocos universos debido a la labor que Error ha realizado todo este tiempo. Pero se podrá llegar a ellos con los planes que habéis dicho.

-tambien esta el hecho de que no hemos aclarado como salvarlos –volvió a señalar Papyrus, mirando fijamente a Frisk. El hecho de haber estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que a Sans, le permitió pensar y encontrar huecos dentro de sus teorías, y así ayudar a formalizar todo lo necesario. Cosa que le parecía mucho más fácil y menos costoso que entablar una conversación para pensar teorías y exponerlas.

-Respecto a eso, me puedo encargar yo. No podemos interferir en esos universos así como así, está prohibido. Pero sí podemos mostrarle a Frisk el camino que debe recorrer para romper la barrera. Ningún Frisk hasta ahora ha decidido no matar, todos están en un bucle donde o mueren constantemente o matan hasta saciar su sed.

-¿Cómo t-te vas a encarga-gar de e-eso?

Esta pregunta fue realizada por US!Undyne, quien había estado apuntando cosas en un cuaderno todo el tiempo al lado de Papyrus. Como debía avisar a su reina de todo lo hablado, había decidido apuntar y no hablar para reunir la mayor información posible y mantener a su reina al tanto de todo. Por eso quería saber cada detalle mínimo posible.

-Cuando haya un reseteo, hablaré con el Frisk de ese universo para convencerlo de no matar a nadie, y ellos podrán romper la barrera, al menos si siguen mis instrucciones. Poco más podemos hacer.

Para suerte de Frisk, nadie se apresuró a preguntar por qué el Frisk de ese mundo no decidió matar a nadie y cómo estaban en la superficie, porque entonces la conversación giraría en torno a ti y el tema de conversación cambiaría rotundamente. Primero había que hablar de cómo liberar el resto de mundos, luego podrían entablar conversación de lo que quisieran.

Pero alguien llamó a la puerta, irrumpiendo la reunión. Tras un “adelante” por parte de Asgore, UF!Toriel se dejó ver por la puerta, mirando con desconfianza al resto.

-Cena.

Fue su única palabra, antes de volver sobre sus talones y marcharse a la escalera, sin siquiera atreverse a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Claramente a ella le importaba muy poco el resto del mundo, tan solo quería a su niña, y los demás como si se pudriesen en el infierno. Si así fuese, ella observaría todo con palomitas y una gran sonrisa.

Gaster se incorporó, sonriendo.

-Doy por finalizada la reunión, puesto que todo ha sido solucionado. En un par de días, tras un merecido descanso, nos pondremos a ello.

El resto asintió, y se dirigieron escaleras abajo para cenar. Aunque Sans decidió teletransportarse, porque quería hablar contigo antes. Te encontró bajando las escaleras del último piso, y te agarró el brazo sin pensarlo para llevarte consigo a su habitación.

Había un asunto que debía aclarar, o si no, acabaría volviéndose loco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte en la que se habla de ÉL ha sido omitida porque no voy a dar spoilers, ya que aparecerá en la tercera parte y la va a liar parda. Lo siento, ladies.


	6. 5. ¿Un nuevo inicio?

100000111

 

US!Chara entró al jardín a pesar de ser casi de noche a hurtadillas, a escondidas de su padre, quien en esos momentos preparaba junto al resto el banquete que se iba a preparar para celebrar la victoria y la bienvenida a los nuevos monstruos. A pesar de que a ella le encantaba ayudar a Asgore, especialmente cuando preparaban el postre y ella podía hacer que las galletas tuvieran la forma que quisiera, en ese momento tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

Había notado su presencia desde que llegaron ahí, la notaba observando atentamente todos los sucesos, tal vez aprovechando el momento en el que estuviesen más débiles para atacar. Sin embargo nunca lo hizo, y eso era lo que la motivó a buscarla para descubrir la verdad. No tenía permitido salir de noche al jardín, pero esa misión era de suma importancia para ella en esos momentos. Y sabía que ella la estaba esperando.

En cuanto empezó a buscar tras los árboles, encontró a su “compañera de aventuras” en el matorral donde se había escondido la última vez para hablar con Chara, aunque esa última vez tuvo que huir al aparecer tú en escena. Al menos esta vez sabía que nadie la iba a molestar. Tenía el corazón en un puño, si debía ser sincera. El miedo estaba presente en ella por no saber lo que podía llegar a hacer ella ni qué planes tenía.

-Ah, al fin vienes. Llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo –la voz provenía de Temmie, su vieja amiga, quien estaba escondida entre las altas y frondosas hierbas.

A pesar de que su tono había sido borde, Chara le dedicó una sonrisa. Iba a tratar de ser pacífica con ella, tal y como Frisk le había enseñado con Flowey. El niño tenía prohibido sacar a la flor de su habitación y mucho menos mostrar al resto quién era, por esa razón Frisk había hecho las presentaciones a escondidas, y había indicado a Chara qué hacer para hablar con Temmie cuando ella le comentó sus inseguridades a escondidas. Y la verdad es que él parecía más determinado que ella a salvar a Temmie de la soledad, pero esta era su batalla, la gata solo conocía a Chara, al fin y al cabo.

Suspiró hondo, encontrando en su cabeza las palabras exactas para decir ante Temmie y convencerla de quedarse con ellos, como Flowey.

-Me alegro de verte, Temmie.

La sonrisa se mantuvo presente en su rostro aunque la gata empezase a reírse sin parar ante tal muestra de repentino cariño. Las palabras de ánimos dadas por Frisk se repitieron en su mente a medida que notaba cómo cada risa caía en su mente y la hacía sentir una completa idiota. Pero aunque Temmie fuese así, tan solo necesitaba cariño y amor para comprender que no había necesidad de seguir ese juego estúpido donde debías matar a todos o ser matado. Viendo a todo el mundo compartiendo la comida, riendo, jugando y siendo felices le había mostrado el camino correcto, y no quería que Temmie se lo perdiese. Ella también se merecía estar dentro de la familia.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías amables. Dime, ¿cuándo vas a resetear de una vez?

Aunque fuese una completa borde. Inhaló profundo para decir una frase que tal vez provocaría en Temmie alguna reacción negativa. Según le había contado Frisk, Flowey se había enfrentado a su familia para arrebatar a Frisk todo lo que había conseguido, cosa que llenaba a Chara de temor. No quería ver a todos encerrados en cajas de cartón siendo privados de la vida y de un futuro feliz en la superficie. Pero gracias a la determinación der Frisk y la ayuda de sus seres queridos pudieron traer el final verdadero, lo cual llenaba del mismo sentimiento a Chara. Incluso si las cosas se torcían, todos estarían ahí para ayudarla. Se aferró a los recuerdos que habían nacido esos dos días y llenaban su interior de amor y ganas de seguir adelante.

-Lo siento, pero eso se ha acabado. Es hora de terminar con este juego, Temmie.

Ella la miró estupefacta, al menos por un segundo, porque en seguida su rostro pasó al típico demacrado que ponía cuando hablaba de asesinar a monstruos sin piedad.

-¡¿Cómo que se ha acabado?! ¡Esto jamás finalizará, enana!

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo por su cuenta, Chara tomó valor para llevar acabo lo que le había enseñado Frisk, y tomando una gran fuerza de voluntad se abalanzó sobre Temmie para abrazarla y llenarla de un cariño que jamás había tenido. El camino correcto era ser comprensivo y enseñarle a Temmie que no estaba sola, que podría volver con su familia, a pesar de haberla perdido hace mucho.

-No hay necesidad de hacer eso. Ya no hace falta matar ni ser matado, podemos ser una familia, Temmie. Juntas. El pasado es pasado, y no podemos cambiarlo, pero sí enfrentarlo y seguir adelante.

Temmie era un monstruo atormentado por tener determinación sin alma, y por tanto carecía de compasión, amor y cariño. Chara sabía que le iba a costar convencerla de detener esa completa locura, pero debía intentarlo. Aquello jamás había pasado en las líneas temporales anteriores, y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su sueño de tener una familia, amigos y vivir juntos en la superficie.

Para su sorpresa, Temmie se quedó callada, mirando a la nada mientras era abrazada. Eso era un indicio para Chara de que lo estaba haciendo bien, y debía aferrarse a esa esperanza para conseguir lo que más deseaba en ese mundo.

-Esto será mucho más divertido que matar a los demás, Tem. El mundo es maravilloso, y sé que juntas lo podremos disfrutar como familia. Quédate conmigo.

Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Frisk decidió aparecer en escena, junto con UF!Chara detrás. Ella no iba a buscar a su Flowey para convencerlo de hacer el bien, y no tenía intención de explicar dónde estaba ni qué le había pasado, sin embargo se ofreció a ayudar. Al menos nadie se molestó en preguntar por ello, lo cual mostraba un gran alivio en UF!Chara. Aunque todos sabían ya la respuesta.

-Chara tiene razón. Las cosas han cambiado, y todo va a seguir cambiando, incluida tú, Temmie.

La nombrada se echó para atrás de entre los brazos de Chara, y miró a todos con una expresión de completo odio en su rostro. Pero ese odio estaba escondido por el temor, cosa que sabían muy bien los tres niños, e iban a jugar con esa carta para conseguir su cometido. Frisk, quien tenía las manos tras las espaldas, las colocó al frente para mostrar que sujetaba una maceta con una flor amarilla. Esta tenía una gran mirada de indiferencia y miraba a la nada, fingiendo que nada importaba, mucho menos la gravedad de esa situación.

-He traído a alguien que podría charlar contigo. Tal vez te ayudará a entender mejor todo esto.

El monstruo gatuno no era idiota, había escuchado toda la conversación que se llevó a cabo un buen rato antes, y sabía que esa Flowey era ella, de alguna forma u otra. Debido a ello, no decidió huir más, a pesar de tener la guardia en alto por si se atrevían a hacerle algo. Los tres niños permitieron a la flor entablar conversación con la gata, lo dejaron en el suelo para que pudiese ir entre la tierra con libertad y estar así más cerca de ella.

-Mira, este mundo es muy aburrido, soso y muchas veces me produce arcadas. No va a ser para nada divertido… Pero… -Frisk sonrió al escuchar ese lento “pero” que dijo la flor, sabía qué iba a decir.- No es nada que hubiese vivido anteriormente, y cada día es completamente diferente al anterior. Al principio estuve igual que tú, me negaba rotundamente a aceptar esto. Mas con el tiempo te vas dando cuenta de que esta es la verdadera magia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día ha acabado y he vivido miles de emociones en un día. Aunque les trate mal, ellos siguen siendo mi familia a pesar de todo. No deberías… Rechazar esta oportunidad. Todos te van a querer lo suficiente como para llenar el cariño que tú no eres capaz de sentir hacia ti misma ni al resto.

Mientras él daba su discurso, Frisk intentó con todas sus ganas no llorar de felicidad, pero acabó pereciendo y empezó a limpiarse con las mangas de su camisa, justo igual que US!Chara. La niña de Underfell no mostró apenas emociones, sin embargo proporcionó apoyo a los dos llorones dándoles palmadas en la espalda y mirando a otro lado con expresión cansada, dando un “pff”. Temmie había observado a la flor mientras hablaba, pero muchas veces dirigía su mirada a los niños lloricas. Incluso cuando Flowey terminó de hablar, ella se mantuvo en silencio, pensando qué hacer en esos momentos. Aquellos segundos en los que ella no habló, los niños intentaron calmarse de su oleada de emociones, aunque fuese inútil.

-¿No habrá más reseteos…? –preguntó Tem, mirando con completa inseguridad a US!Chara, quien asintió lentamente forzando a las lágrimas a no salir.

-Aunque intentes destruirnos a todos, ya has visto cómo hemos peleado contra Error. Algo como tú no les durará ni un segundo.

Aquella última frase dicha por Flowey confirmó las sospechas de la gata, y tras dar un profundo bufido al verse contra la espada y la pared, tuvo que aceptar sus condiciones, a regañadientes. Ella sabía que si no habría más reseteos no tenía sentido forzarlos, mucho menos frente a un grupo de monstruos tan fuerte. No le parecía para nada una buena idea aquello, es más, tenía pinta de ser el completo infierno. Pero al menos había una tercera opción, ya no era “matar” o “ser matado”, la tercera era “aceptar”. Aceptó el pasado, el presente y el futuro, a pesar de su desagrado. Las palabras de Flowey parecían ser ciertas, al fin y al cabo ambos tenían la misma personalidad, y si aquello era cierto, tal vez podría vivir esas sensaciones que mantenían a Flowey con vida. Una parte de ella, una que estaba muy muy al fondo de su ser, le incitaba una y otra vez a aceptar aquello, y empezar a ser feliz. Tal vez el niño llorón que fue antaño le estaba pidiendo comenzar una nueva vida lejos de aquella locura que había sido su vida desde que reencarnó en el laboratorio de Undyne.

Tal vez… Era hora de terminar con todo esto.

Una mano se posó delante suya, evadiendo a Temmie de todos sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a su Chara sonriéndole a pesar de tener varias lágrimas decorando sus mejillas.

-Podemos iniciar un nuevo camino, juntas. Te perdono por todo lo pasado, al menos si decides caminar a mi lado en esta nueva vida. Seamos una familia, Temmie.

Aquellas palabras junto con la imagen de Chara dándole PIEDAD la llenaron de **determinación**.

En realidad no era _su_ determinación, lo sabía. Era la del niño llorón que habitaba en su interior, y se aferró a esa sensación con todo su ser para así poder respirar tranquila de una vez por todas. Vivir con constante odio en su interior no le había venido bien en todo este tiempo. Siempre había sido repudiada, tan solo había recibido caras de asco, gritos y odio por parte del resto. Ella creía que ese era su único ánimo en su vida, pero frente a ella había otra forma de vivir alejada de todo ese rencor en su vida. Y la verdad es que atraía demasiado. Pasar constantemente su vida sola no había sido para nada divertido, y había pasado gran parte de sus días llena de celos al ver a las familias juntas dándose cariño y amor. No es que ella sintiese eso, pero sí que quería sentirlo… ¿Tal vez con Chara podría…?

Pensar que su vida podría terminar de ser un infierno la llenó de **determinación**.

Y esta vez no era la de MK, si no la suya propia. Ambas se unieron en su interior para aclamar juntas una familia, unos amigos y una vida que no habían podido disfrutar tanto como quisieron debido a su corta existencia en Underground. Necesitaba encontrar esa felicidad que le fue arrebatada, y así juntar las piezas perdidas que habían estado presentes en su vida desde su reencarnación. Ambas determinaciones se mezclaron con suma rapidez, ya que ambas estaban desesperadas por cumplir sus deseos, e hicieron que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Temmie sonriese de felicidad.

Tomó la mano de Chara, viendo cómo su rostro le dedicaba una completa sonrisa llena de suma alegría por aceptar esa petición que Chara le había proporcionado.

-¡Vamos, es hora de celebrarlo con el banquete!

Chara tiró de Temmie para arrastrarla a la fiesta que se iba a dar en honor a los nuevos monstruos, al nuevo futuro, y la felicidad que estaba por venir.


	7. 6. ¿Cuándo podrás volver?

111010101 TÚ

 

Tu mente no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para comprender qué estaba pasando. Por lo tanto reaccionó en cuanto te encontraste en una habitación oscura, te giraste para descubrir quién había sido el causante de tu repentina teletransportación hacia esa sala, encontrándote con quien ya suponías que era: Sans. Él, quien tenía aún tu brazo agarrado, lo fue deshaciendo a medida que observaba atentamente tu rostro, el cual estaba lleno de temor e incredulidad. De manera defensiva te abrazaste a ti misma, intentando alejarte de él lo máximo posible poco a poco. Su actitud en cambio era la de alguien totalmente desamparado, y en sus ojos brillaba una tristeza pesada que te hacía sentir culpable sin saber el porqué. Tenía la cabeza medio agachada, mirándote de la forma anteriormente mencionada, y parecía ver a través de ti a cada instante, lo cual te hacía sentir de nuevo muy incómoda. Esta sensación se le podía añadir el miedo, porque de pronto él te había traído a tu habitación, tocándote, sin siquiera pedir permiso. Algo en ti te decía que debías desconfiar, que él no era trigo limpio, podía hacerte daño e incluso matarte.

Debías mantener la guardia alta siempre, _y no acercarte a él_.

Esos sentimientos eran notados con demasiada facilidad, parecía ser, porque él ni siquiera se movió de su sitio a pesar de tú encontrarte ya contra la pared. Los segundos pasaban y él seguía sin decir nada, dejándote inmersa dentro de tu mar de emociones de disgusto, pero al mismo tiempo permitiéndole pensar mientras te observaba. No te gustaba que te mirase tanto, por esa razón desviaste tu mirada a examinar su habitación mientras él decidía decir o hacer algo. Apretaste aún más tus brazos alrededor de ti por si acaso, a un modo de autodefensa mientras te dedicabas a mirar. Calcetines por todas partes, la cama deshecha y las sábanas agrupadas en una bola, una máquina de correr que cogía polvo, un mueble con una lámpara, y un… ¿Tornado? El cual estaba formado de basura. Ugh. Claramente su habitación dejaba mostrar qué tipo de persona era: vaga, poco cuidadosa y despreocupada. Aquello te hacía replantear demasiadas cosas, entre ellas la razón por la cual te había gustado antaño. No es que te importase aquella suciedad –al menos mientras no estuvieras en ella y no te afectase-, pero notabas que algo en Sans fallaba. En realidad lo que fallaba en ese lugar eras tú, al ser la sustituta de la antigua tú que debería estar muerta, pero seguías sintiendo que él no era quien querías, al igual que el resto de tu familia... De nuevo ahí estaban esos sentimientos de sentirte una completa intrusa en una familia a la que no pertenecías pero ellos te insistían en que era así. Ellos te estaban tratando con demasiado cariño, y tú odiabas cada acto que realizaban.

Pero también te odiabas a ti misma por pensar así de unas personas que solo querían amarte y demostrarlo.

Un movimiento por parte de Sans te hizo volver a centrar tu atención en él, intentando apretarte más contra la pared al ver que había dado un paso adelante y alzaba la mano hacia ti. Su rostro seguía siendo el de completa tristeza, a pesar de tener esa sonrisa torcida en su boca. Esa sonrisa que nunca quitaba a no ser que la situación fuese extrema…

No te habías dado cuenta hasta ese momento que odiabas esa sonrisa.

Empezó a moverse lentamente hacia tu posición, actuando con mucha cautela. Pero a pesar de realizar sus movimientos con lentitud, tú intentaste con todas tus fuerzas pegarte más a la pared con intención de traspasarla y salir de allí, pero era imposible. Al ver que no tenía remedio y debías quedarte ahí, apretaste los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que los dientes, rezando en tu interior que no se acercase más a ti y mucho menos te tocase. El miedo a ser dañada, el miedo a ser descubierta, el miedo a ser repudiada incrementaban a cada segundo mientras escuchabas las ropas de Sans moverse. No te gustaba aquella situación, y querías salir cuanto antes. Necesitabas respirar aire fresco, o al menos estar lejos de alguien que de repente ansiaba estar contigo a solas. Si estuvieras abajo con un grupo de gente no habría necesidad de sentir ese miedo, o al menos no en gran medida. Estando en grupo no podrían analizarte porque algo los distraería, tampoco podrían acercarse porque podrías utilizar alguna mesa para separaros, tampoco podrían repudiarte al ellos estar hablando entre sí y no contigo para comprobar que eras tan solo un error de la naturaleza.

Las ropas de Sans dejaron de emitir ruido, y abriste lentamente un ojo para comprobar qué pasaba. Tu cabeza tenía un poco de mareo por haber apretado tanto los ojos, pero nada que pudiera hacerte comprender las reacciones del esqueleto, quien había detenido el intentar tocarte para observarte ahora con una expresión de ligero asombro. Sus pupilas eran más pequeñas que antes, y sus ojeras eran más pronunciadas que antes. Lucía tan miserable… Una parte de ti se encogió ante tal imagen, pero fue oprimida rápidamente por la frase que dijo.

-¿esta todo bien…?

Su voz sonó muy apagada, tanto que incluso hablaba en un susurro, y arrastraba un desazón que alteraba por completo esa parte de ti que sufría, la cual parecía volver como los latidos de tu corazón, insistiendo que debías consolarlo de alguna manera. No hacía falta que _ella_ te dijese qué quería Sans en esos momentos, él tan solo quería asegurarse que nada iba mal. Él siempre había sido un buen observador, al menos contigo, por lo que deberías haber supuesto que actuaría así de alguna forma u otra. Aunque cómo te estaba tratando daba una ligera sensación de alivio. Comprendía tus emociones. ¿También comprendería qué estaba pasando si se lo contabas todo? ¿Él te ayudaría a seguir las instrucciones dadas por Core!Frisk? Querías con tantas ganas que alguien te entendiese y te ayudase en ese estrés constante en el que vivías… En ese momento lo que más necesitabas era comprensión. ¿Él sería lo suficientemente capaz de eso?

-¿puedo abrazarte?

Esa frase te tomó por sorpresa, tanto que incluso diste un ligero salto, apretándote aún más contra ti misma. Sabías que las marcas que estaban dejando tus dedos en tu carne no desaparecían hasta dentro de varios minutos, pero en esos momentos querías sentir que eras tú quien estaba ahí y que tenías el control de la situación.

“ **Abrázalo, no le hagas sufrir; por favor, te lo ruego…** ”

Claramente era mentira aquella sensación la cual querías tener el control, puesto que las palabras dichas por _ella_ te incitaron lo suficiente como para apartar los brazos lentamente y dar un paso adelante. El miedo en ti era tal que tus brazos temblaban, y tu boca se torcía en una expresión temerosa mientras él tomaba la oportunidad que ofrecías y se acercaba a ti para abrazarte. No era aquello lo que querías, para nada. Cuanto más lejos estuviera, mejor. Pero si _ella_ lo decía era porque él lo necesitaba, y _ella_ sabía manejar esas situaciones mejor que tú. Sin embargo una gran parte de ti quería sentir alguna mano amiga que te permitiese hacer lo que quisieras y dejarte respirar tranquila aunque fuese un segundo. Inhalaste profundamente mientras notabas cómo el calor emanante del cuerpo de Sans envolvía tu parte frontal, tu hombro izquierdo y una zona de detrás de tu espalda. Notabas su aliento en tu clavícula, suponiendo que el calor de tu hombro era producido porque él tenía la frente apoyada en esa zona de tu cuerpo.

Sentías asco.

 

1000001001 SANS POV

 

Sans estaba muy preocupado, y una oleada de sensaciones negativas estaba presente en su alma. Llevaba horas intentando analizar la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión en clara. La razón de esto era algo que jamás pensaría que podría pasar.

Ya no sentía nada por ti.

Era como si todos sus sentimientos que siempre habían rogado su alma hubiesen desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, el hilo que os mantenía unidos ya no se encontraba ahí, y él sentía la necesidad de volver a quererte. Era estúpido pensar así puesto que de esa forma podría tener menos preocupaciones y simplemente pasar de todo, ya que su alma le había dado una mala pasada con todos los sucesos que acontecían, especialmente sobre ti, y al fin podía descansar de ello. Pero cuando al fin pudo besarte y desahogar todos sus sentimientos fue tan perfecto, tan mágico, que quería volver a esa oleada de emociones. Era esa añoranza de sentirse amado y ser correspondido la que le motivaba a ansiar el volver a sentirse unido. Frustraba no notar ese constante empujón por parte de su alma para abrazarte y no soltarte jamás. Por otra parte también estaba preocupado sobre qué había pasado para que su alma dejase de sentirse así; en teoría tú y él erais almas gemelas, ¿entonces por qué todo había cambiado de repente? ¿Tal vez por el shock de haberte perdido, que ya su alma se reusaba a amarte? ¿O porque de verdad algo había cambiado en tu alma? Cierto, Ink tomó otros 7 trozos de tu alma y los juntó, a lo mejor esa era la razón. Tu alma había dejado de ser aquella masa destrozada que él había ansiado proteger desde hace tiempo. Tenía sentido, la verdad. Si tu alma había cambiado, la suya ya no sentía la necesidad de estar contigo.

Aun así quería saber si de verdad todo estaba perdido, si realmente tú ya no eras tú. Tus reacciones confirmaban que todo había cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo nada había sido modificado. Para el resto del mundo seguías siendo ****, mas tú veías el mundo de una manera completamente diferente… Sans no había dejado desapercibido cómo te tensabas al notar a alguien cerca, o esa manera de protegerte evitando el contacto. A pesar de haberle preguntado a Gaster y a Asgore si estabas bien, recibiendo una respuesta positiva, el temor no se quitaba de su ser, porque él sabía que definitivamente NO era así. Y el cambio de su alma lo confirmaba. Sabía que tu padre no mentiría si se trataba de ti, y si algo de verdad hubiese ocurrido lo contaría al instante a todos para encontrar la solución apropiada. Por esa razón la opción de que Gaster o Asgore hubiesen engañado al resto estaba descartada. Esto le indicaba que ellos no habían notado el cambio, y él sin embargo sí lo había hecho gracias al vínculo tan fuerte que había sentido contigo. No sabía si debía contarlo, porque entonces tendría que admitir que ya no sentía nada por ti, y te podría hacer daño.

Y la verdad es que tenía miedo de qué podría suceder contigo, si de verdad tu alma había cambiado. ¿Volverías a ser la misma de antes? ¿Volvería a quererte? ¿Dejarías esa actitud tan defensiva? No tenía ninguna respuesta ya que los apuntes de Gaster sobre almas gemelas no reunían casos como estos. Eras prácticamente la primera persona en volver a la vida sin recurrir a la nigromancia, y Sans sabía que nada bueno podía salir si jugabas a ser un dios. Las consecuencias estaban ahí, eso estaba muy claro. También estaba el hecho de que lo más probable es que tú al igual hubieses dejado de quererle, pero al parecer esa no era tu máxima preocupación en ese momento. Actuabas igual de temerosa que con todos, y por cómo intentabas establecer una distancia entre los dos confirmaba sus sospechas. Aun así te habría traído hasta su habitación para intentar juntar las piezas de un puzle que parecía jamás acabar.

-¿esta todo bien…?

Sabía que dejaba mostrar todas sus emociones negativas al hablar, pero no se preocupó en lo más mínimo de enseñarte su lado más depresivo. Aquel donde tan solo el dolor inundaban su ser y tan solo quería cerrar los ojos para no volver a despertar. Ese dolor estaba incrementando a medida que observaba tus reacciones ante su frase. No respondías, y tampoco parecía que lo fueras a hacer. Es más, podía notar hasta cómo respirabas de forma rápida pegándote más a la pared. ¿Tanto miedo te daba estar con alguien a solas? ¿Incluso con él? Tras tantos sentimientos que en teoría habíais compartido juntos al ser almas gemelas, ¿todo acababa ahí?

-¿puedo abrazarte…?

Aun así debía intentarlo. No quería perder todo aquello por lo que había sufrido y luchado hasta ese momento. Necesitaba sentir algo de ti en esos momentos para saber que podríais seguir adelante, a pesar de todos los sucesos que parecían no detenerse en vuestras vidas. Pensar que tal vez todo aquello estuviese afectando a su alma era una posibilidad, y si pudiese llevarte consigo a algún lugar lejos de todo esto para poder respirar tranquilos, lo haría sin dudar.

Aguantó la respiración al ver cómo abrías los brazos de forma lenta y temblorosa, aceptando su petición, aunque tu rostro mostrase una completa desaprobación. Pero si habías accedido era por algo, así que no se retractó de su ruego, y fue hacia ti para buscar a esa **** que había perdido. En cuanto te abrazó, sintió una tristeza inundar toda su esencia, y a pesar de cómo te tensabas, te abrazó con tanta fuerza que temía quitarte la respiración, por eso evitaba hacerlo tan brusco. Sabía que odiabas eso, pero algo en él estaba empezando a llamarlo, y necesitaba sentir más de eso.

Había un hilo. ¡Había un hilo! Pequeño, tan diminuto que era difícil sentirlo, pero al estar tan cerca de ti, situando tu alma tan cerca de la suya, notaba una pequeña esperanza a la cual reaccionaba su alma como si su vida dependiese de ello. Parecía tan frágil e inexistente que las ganas de llorar amenazaban constantemente, incrementando a cada segundo que sentía esa conexión que aún os mantenía. Seguía ahí ese amor y ese esfuerzo que ambos habíais llevado a cabo todo este tiempo para disponer de un final feliz deseado, y en esos momentos era lo único que quería sentir. No podía engañarse, jamás seguiría adelante si no volviera a notar esos saltos de emoción que daba su alma cuando estaba contigo. Tenía que luchar, por ti, por él, por vosotros dos.

Respiró profundamente, separándose de ti poco a poco, hasta dejar tan solo unidas vuestras manos, y te miró a los ojos. Sonreía, esta vez de forma verdadera. Había encontrado lo que buscaba, y con ello podría seguir luchando. Tal vez no fuese suficiente para él, puesto que ansiaba volver a encontrarse con tu alma, pero al menos sabía que no todo estaba perdido. La esperanza ahora se hizo una parte de él, y ansiaba por completo que esa mirada recelosa que le dirigías se convirtiese en una llena de cariño y amor, tal y como era antes de que tu muerte sucediese. Sin embargo la pregunta primordial de ese momento era, ¿cuándo podrías volver? También había otras como por ejemplo qué se podría hacer para ayudarte, y cómo podría incrementar el hilo que os mantenía. Para lo último una cita sería lo más recomendable, aunque teniendo en cuenta tus sentimientos hacia él en esos momentos no lo vería factible. Además, tampoco pedías ayuda, y no quería interponerse en algo que tú ni habías pedido. Ya de por si te encontrabas muy agobiada, y si te insistía en saber qué ocurría acabarías realizando alguna locura. Los humanos tendían a no pensar en situaciones de sumo estrés y cometer locuras. Debía hacer lo correcto, y de momento lo único factible era esperar, aunque odiase con toda su alma esa opción.

-vamos, nos estan esperando.

Dio un último apretón a tu mano, e ignoró el hecho de cómo agarraste esa mano con la otra pegando ambas a tu pecho en un intento de protegerte de tanto tacto, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla hacia ti, sonriendo ligeramente. Aceptaste la invitación saliendo casi corriendo de su cuarto, mientras él daba un último vistazo a tu espalda dando un suspiro. En esos momentos más que sentir tu alma quería un bote de kétchup para olvidarse las penas, pensando una y otra vez cuánto tardaría la vida en solucionarse.

Todavía quedaba un largo camino que recorrer para que tú y él pudieseis estar juntos.


	8. 7. ¿Un banquete? (Parte 1)

“ ** **Respira hondo, todo irá bien****.”

Aunque ella dijera esas palabras, sentías que no era así. El agobio que sentías debido a ese largo y tedioso abrazo con Sans te estaba dejando mella, y en esos momentos querías salir corriendo. No entendías el porqué de ese sentimiento, pero no podías aguantar más tiempo con personas a las cuales te daba asco hasta que te mirasen. A pesar de esas angustiosas emociones, intentabas mantener la calma. Tomabas respiraciones lentas y profundas, notando que lentamente el mundo volvía a su sitio y tu estrés disminuía.

Lamentablemente aquello volvió cuando te encontrabas ya casi en el salón, porque desde ahí se escuchaban demasiadas voces provenientes de afuera. Apenas había gente dentro de la casa, todo provenía del patio delantero de la mansión, y no te daba buena espina. Te giraste para preguntar a Sans qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque ni quisieras hablar con él, pero ya no se encontraba detrás de ti, ¿o tal vez no lo estuvo en ningún momento pero ni te diste cuenta? Por suerte la respuesta llegó en seguida, cuando US!Asgore se dirigía desde la cocina al pasillo con un plato lleno de comida.

-Oh, querida ****. ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos están afuera disfrutando del banquete.

A pesar de que él estaba andando hacia la entrada para reunirse con el resto, le detuviste lo más rápido que pudiste.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –él se paró y giró para verte con una mirada llena de extrañeza, esa reacción tan rápida y alarmada por tu parte había sido notada, y te regañaste por dentro por haber actuado así- Qui-quiero decir… Uh, ¿banquete?

Acariciaste tu brazo mirando a cualquier lado que no fuesen sus ojos, aunque fuese descortés. En esos momentos lo último que querías era sentir de nuevo esas ganas de gritar por la ira y salir huyendo de aquel lugar. Sin embargo la bondad de ese Asgore hizo que tan solo se riese por lo bajo, en un tono cariñoso y suave, pero el cual perforó tus oídos y mandó a tu cerebro a querer deshacerte de esa risa para siempre.

-Hemos organizado un banquete en honor a nuestra llegada, ¿no es genial?

Apretaste los labios hasta volverse estos una fina línea, y miraste al suelo notando cómo la ansiedad volvía. Asgore al ver que no recibía respuesta se dio la espalda de nuevo, y empezó a caminar para reunirse con el resto. Agradeciste la paciencia que te proporcionaba aquel rey aunque estuvieses siendo una borde hacia todo el mundo, pero en esos momentos tampoco es que te importase mucho aquello. Por las voces que sonaban desde fuera, se notaba el gran gentío presente en tu casa, y empezaba a llenarte de dudas y temor. ¿Podrías soportar aquello teniendo algo parecido a una fobia social? ¿Acabarías montando un espectáculo? No, si podías evitar aquello, mejor. Te giraste para ver la otra puerta al final del pasillo, la cual daba al jardín. Sopesabas los pros y los contras de no acudir a la fiesta. Vendrían a por ti si no aparecías, te interrogarían, verías en sus rostros la preocupación, e intentarían apegarse más a ti para saber respuestas, acabarías teniendo un ataque de histeria y-

Algo se abrazó a tu pierna, y dando un salto miraste hacia aquello que te había provocado tal susto. Era Frisk, quien tenía detrás a las dos Charas y a su versión grisácea. Junto a ellos se encontraban Flowey y una Temmie, la cual realizaba los mismos rostros de indiferencia de la planta.

-¡****, te estábamos buscando! ¡Vamos a jugar! –dijo Frisk, sonriendo. Se le veía muy nervioso por cómo tiraba de tu pierna para hacerte ir al banquete, mientras las otras dos chicas se limitaban a asentir y señalar la ceremonia de bienvenida. Esas tres miradas llenas de inocencia y emoción incitarían a cualquiera a unirse, pero sin embargo en ti tan solo provocaba más ganas de querer salir corriendo. Aquella insistencia no te afectaba de forma positiva en lo más absoluto, y miraste la puerta durante breves segundos, intentando imaginar qué pasaría si decidías huir.

“ ** **Síguelos, no te quieren hacer daño. Son tu familia.**** ”

Aquella frase era realmente curiosa, porque era _su_ familia, no la tuya. Pero ignorando ese detalle que acentuaba esa sensación de soledad que sentías, decidiste hacer caso a su consejo.

-Venga, vamos. –Les dijiste, y ellos sonrieron aún más (si se podía) y empezaron a arrastrarte con ellos, Frisk de la mano, UF!Chara liderándoos y la otra Chara empujándote por detrás. Aunque siendo tan pequeña apenas podría moverte si tú no quisieras. Emitían pequeñas risas mientras te dirigían a la puerta principal, la cual estaba abierta de par en par y te permitía ver algunas luces provenientes del jardín, junto con muchas voces y algunas figuras. Se podía apreciar entre las figuras una mesa larga llena de comida.

Era la decisión correcta, parecía ser. Al fin y al cabo _ella_ era quien sabía cómo manejar estas situaciones. Aunque una parte de ti no se sentía dueña de sus propias elecciones, mucho menos de su propio cuerpo. No te gustaba que liderasen por ti ignorando tus sentimientos, forzándote a hacer cosas que no te agradaban. _Ella_ quería lo mejor para el resto, pero una parte de ti afirmaba que _ella_ no se preocupaba en ti para nada. Eras tan solo una marioneta a la cual nadie le importaba tus emociones, y encima eras una marioneta reciclada; rezabas en tu interior que todo tu martirio se acabase ya. Era tedioso tener que seguir las direcciones de alguien que estaba dentro de ti, alguien que en teoría eras tú pero había fallecido y habíais sido forzadas a volver a la vida, sufriendo unas consecuencias las cuales no sabías de dónde provenían.

“ ** **Sin mí no sabrías cómo manejar todo esto.”****

Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Al menos había una esperanza de volver a uniros y recuperar a esa antigua tú perdida; pero mientras llegaba la hora, debías sufrir un estrés constante el cual no parecía darte tregua en ningún instante.

Intentaste olvidar todos esos pinchazos que daba tu alma, recordándote lo que dolía esa situación. Sonreíste de forma torpe y temblorosa a todos los que se giraban para verte y saludarte con un asentimiento de cabeza, la mayoría ciudadanos de tu universo. Por ejemplo Gerson, quien alzó una copa hacia vosotros riéndose mientras hablaba con tu padre; Catty y Bratti, ambas cuchicheaban mirando a diferentes personas y riéndose junto con sus versiones de Underswap; Fuku con su novia Inko, la cual intentaba impresionar a algunos espectadores saltando con su patinete sobre una mesa. También se dignaron a saludarte UF!Asgore con tan solo un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras bebía vino; US!Papyrus diciendo un “hey” con un guiño; e incluso Blueberry, quien al veros empezó a daros señales intensas para acercaros al gentío en el que se encontraba él. Para llegar hasta allí tuviste que pasar por delante de algunos mencionados anteriormente, permitiéndote oír algunas de las conversaciones.

-¡Una fieshta eshtupenda, Flufff- hic! ¡Wa ha hic!

-Muchas gracias, mi viejo amigo. Pero me temo que para ti se ha acabado la bebida.

-¡Flufffffybunsh, no tratesh, hic, a tus may- glurp! Uy, she me ha eshcapado un pezzz. Hahaha.

-¡O-M-G! ¡No me puedo creer que esta fiesta sea tan espléndida~!

-¡Pues créelo! ¡Oh, por las estrellas! ¿Habéis visto el vestido de esa Shyren que ha venido junto a River Person?

-¡Wow, lo ha cogido de la basura o qué!

Varias risas por parte de esas cuatro se escucharon con demasiada fuerza, se notaba claramente cómo querían llamar la atención. Sonreíste de lado pensando en lo patéticas que eran.

-Por cierto, eso me recuerda… ¿Alguna ha visto a la otra versión de R.P.?

-Oh, pues ahora que lo dices, amig- ¡Hey, qué haces!

-Upsi, lo shiento, no pude, ¡hic!, reshishtirrrrme al ver eshe delishiosho trash-

-Mis disculpas, señoritas. Llevaré a este educado ciudadano a dormir ahora mismo. Ruego que le perdonéis.

-¡No te preocupes, Asgore! ¡Un placer verte siempre tan servicial!...

-¿Habéis visto cómo me ha mirado? ¡Casi me derrito!

-El de la barba negra es mej-.

La conversación se dejó de escuchar en cuanto llegasteis los cuatro a ese gentío que estaba rodeando una figura en medio, la cual sabías quién era por el pincel gigante que se asomaba de entre todas las cabezas. Muchos “ohhh” y “uhhh” con aplausos acompañados inundaban el lugar. Todos parecían embelesados con el pintor, el cual en esos momentos retrataba algunos de los presentes con lienzos invisibles en el aire, y los representados se colocaban al lado para que todos viesen la comparación. Las figuras pintadas imitaban a sus modelos, y algunos decidían bailar junto a su clon, otros tan solo posar. Su estilo era simple, no elaboraba bordes en las figuras, tan solo los colores delimitaban el cuerpo. Tenían un aspecto infantil pero al mismo tiempo precioso. Aunque no te agradaba el hecho de que fueran colores tan vivos.

-Ink Es Genial, Cada Dibujo Que Hace Es Precioso… -musitó Blueberry por lo bajo, intentando no distraer al público con su voz sonora. Aunque debido a su tono elevado común en él, en esos momentos hablaba como lo haría cualquier persona durante una conversación cotidiana, haciéndose notar ligeramente. Esto fue suficiente para atraer la atención del pintor hacia vosotros, quien al verte con expresión neutra junto a su otra versión decidió animarte con otro espectáculo que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo.

-¡para la siguiente pintura necesito un ayudante!

Al instante el júbilo llenó la sala, y muchos alzaron las manos. Tanto monstruos como algunos humanos estaban ahí, y ansiaban participar en sa obra de arte que quería realizar Ink. Antes pedía modelos, ahora un ayudante, y los presentes estaban ansiosos por querer participar en alguna de esas obras de arte. A tu lado, el bollito de arándanos saltaba y emitía sonidos agudos para hacerse notar más, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, porque Ink se hizo paso entre el montón y se colocó delante de ti, extendiendo la mano.

-¿te gustaria ser mi ayudante, señorita?

Escuchaste de fondo algunos bufidos, unos pocos “jo”, pero también algunas frases como “qué suerte”, “yo quería ayudar”, “¡quiero ser su musa!”. Tu reacción, sin embargo, fue totalmente contraria. Diste un paso atrás con la mano izquierda pegada al pecho, mirando la que te había ofrecido él para guiarte al centro. No querías ser el centro de atención. Miles de ojos sobre ti, evaluando cada movimiento, desprotegida entre un grupo que podría fácilmente atac-

“ ** ** _Algo_ me dice que deberías unirte, puede ser divertido****.”

Las ganas de llorar inundaron tu ser cuando alzaste la mano con un ligero temblor y apretaste la del pintor. De nuevo eras forzada a hacer lo que no querías, y esta vez era para estar frente a un grupo. Tenías que confiar en ella, pero en esos momentos tan solo querías marcharte para no volver. Ink te había elegido de entre todo el grupo, lo cual no apreciabas para nada teniendo en cuenta tu fobia. Al mismo tiempo dabas la razón en que debías unirte, porque atraerías una opinión negativa del grupo, y a su vez la atención de tu familia, quienes se preguntarían por qué no aceptaste aquella petición tan agradable. Odiabas que lo que tú querías hacer fuese lo incorrecto. En ese tipo de situaciones te sentías muy fuera de lugar y una total incomprendida.

Ink te colocó frente al público, y alzó un pincel hacia el resto, sonriendo ampliamente. Se tomó un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados para enfocarse, y tras abrirlos sus pupilas pasaron de ser amarillo y azul, a verde y rosa, mostrando que su magia estaba circulando por su esencia para enfocarse en elaborar otra obra. Mientras tú habías intentando mantener la calma tomando respiraciones lentas y observando al suelo, notando que algunos zapatos del público cercano te resultaban conocidos. Podías identificar a UF!Alphys, Monster Kid, Temmie, Frisk, las dos Charas, algunos Froggit… Había muchísimos ojos en ti, y el agobio empezaba a hacerse presente por cómo tus pulmones parecían ser de menor tamaño. Te costaba respirar. Apretaste las uñas en tu palma, y el leve dolor pareció calmar ese mar de estrés que estabas comenzando a sufrir. Soltaste un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que era efectivo.

-¡señoras y señores, elaborare un ultimo cuadro junto con **** Dreemurr, que hara saltar vuestras almas de la emocion! ¡asi pues, empecemos!

Inhalaste profundamente, alzando la cabeza para enfrentarte al nuevo espectáculo que Ink tenía preparado. Decenas de ojos te observaban fijamente, tal y como suponías, y aquello te hacía sentir pequeña, desprotegida y muy frágil. 


	9. 8. ¿Un banquete? (Parte 2)

 

En mitad de aquel tumulto tuviste que ser colocada, bajo la atenta mirada de muchos monstruos y personas. Y era algo que te agobiaba bastante, pero _ella_ te repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo tú no te sentías así. Necesitabas algo para sentirte más segura, y no sabías el qué. Tan solo notabas tus manos vacías –al menos si no contabas con el sudor que había en ellas-, y las apretabas contra tu camisa intentando soportar ese hueco.

Fue entonces cuando Ink alzó el pincel gigante, el cual estaba lleno de colores de todo tipo, y empezó a moverlo en el aire. Realizó un par de movimientos circulares, y en el aire apareció una burbuja de color azul. El público emitió un “ohh” de curiosidad, al no saber exactamente qué representaba. Tú observaste esa burbuja con desconfianza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Esta se movía lentamente, y en su interior la pintura no dejaba de circular a un ritmo salvaje y desesperado, el cual te incitaba a seguir reusando a acercarte. Ink ni siquiera se percató de tu duda, porque al instante dio un salto pasando por encima de ti. Le miraste a los ojos al notar ese repentino movimiento, y él te dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras encima de ti colocaba otra burbuja, esta de color naranja. De nuevo se escuchó un “ohh”, y cuando Ink cayó al suelo con una rodilla pegada a esta, te señaló las burbujas asintiendo. Su mirada era segura y valiente, exactamente la de alguien que sabía qué hacer.

Sin embargo tú no sabías cómo reaccionar.

“ **¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere hacer? Oh, ¡qué guay!** ”. La voz de _ella_ se hizo sonar muy leve, y tú te preguntaste por dentro qué estaba diciendo.

“ **Perdón, me olvidé que estabas aquí. Uh. En fin, ¡prueba a pinchar las burbujas!** ”. Aquella propuesta no te parecía para nada agradable, al fin y al cabo si pinchabas las burbujas te caería pintura, lo más probable. Pero si ella lo decía debía ser así, entonces. Y por las miradas de insistencia que te daba todo el mundo tendrías que hacerlo cuanto antes. Así pues, alzaste una mano algo temblorosa, echando el cuerpo algo para atrás en caso de que te cayesen algunas gotas.

No notaste la expresión de suma alegría que te ofreció Ink.

Justo cuando tu dedo rozó la superficie de la burbuja azul, la cual era húmeda, explotó. En el aire se extendió un horizonte de dicho color, y por suerte no te manchó, ni mucho menos al público, el cual empezó a aplaudir observando el espectáculo. Juzgando aquello tu tarea era por tanto explotar las burbujas para completar el lienzo que Ink tenía preparado. Al menos te alegrabas de que ese lienzo te tapase del resto de la gente, así nadie podría seguir observándote fijamente. Respiraste hondo, y mientras el pintor realizaba otra burbuja más, explotaste la naranja. Esta también se extendió, pero se juntó con el horizonte azul, sin llegar a mezclarse. Los colores tan solo pasaban lentamente del azul al naranja, y entonces hubo más aplausos. Aún no se podía entender qué intentaba hacer ese Sans con todas esas pinturas, pero era tu labor descubrirlas.

Una burbuja verde estaba situada casi en el suelo, y tuviste que poner una rodilla en el césped para explotarla. Esta dejó un hueco de espacio entre el color naranja y el suyo propio, lo cual te pareció más extraño. Como no había figuras representadas, tan solo colores esparcidos, era imposible definir la intención de Ink. Esperaste pacientemente a que Ink dibujara más burbujas mientras realizaba piruetas para saltar entre el lienzo y tú, buscando el mejor ángulo para pintar. Los colores siguientes fueron respectivamente el marrón, más naranja, amarillo, blanco, y por último, el cual se tomó más tiempo el pintor en realizar, los colores rojo y negro. En cuanto terminaste y diste tres pasos por detrás, te fijaste que aquello era un cuadro del monte Ebott.

-¡querido publico, aqui teneis la representacion de lo primero que vieron los monstruos al salir a la superficie!

Tras ser presentado el cuadro, hubo una gran cantidad de aplausos y vitoreo por parte del gentío, el cual parecía embelesado por aquella obra de arte. Se podía observar una puesta de sol preciosa, donde los colores se fusionaban lentamente hasta formar el color amarillo atardecer, y de fondo se podía apreciar la ciudad, una montaña, e incluso el bosque. Todo estaba muy bien definido. La tinta de ese Sans era realmente mágica, ya que el cuadro tenía vida propia y se podía notar el movimiento en el lienzo: lentamente el sol se iba escondiendo; al mismo tiempo que el cielo iba adquiriendo tonos más oscuros; la pintura se movía ligeramente como si de olas se tratasen, mostrando el viento que pasaba por ese momento. Parecía que realmente en el jardín de tu casa, en mitad de la noche, estaba sucediendo el primer amanecer que pudo ver tu familia cuando consiguieron liberarse de su encierro. Ink estaba muy orgulloso, frotándose por debajo de su "nariz" mientras se podía apreciar que su cráneo tenía pintado algunas partes con pintura que había utilizado, dándole un aspecto muy gracioso.

Y tú también podrías haberlo notado si no fuese porque te fijaste en algo que había causado el hecho de explotar burbujas. Tus manos estaban manchadas de pintura, las cuales se habían fundido entre sí de forma que daban un color peculiar. Te diste cuenta de eso nada más terminar el cuadro, y ni siquiera notaste los silbidos, las felicitaciones, los aplausos, mucho menos el lienzo terminado… El mundo había desaparecido para ti, y tan solo quedabais tú, tus manos y la pintura. Tus pupilas se dilataron, y empezaste a respirar pesadamente. Aquellas manos manchadas temblaban ligeramente debido a la **emoción** , la cual también se hacía notar en tu boca, porque esta de pronto estaba completamente seca. Intentaste tragar saliva, acercando más las manos a tu cara, pero era inútil. Sentías una sed increíble de pronto. Querías beber esa pintura, parecía completamente deliciosa.

La razón de esa reacción no era capaz de entenderse, pero se sabía el origen de ello. Tus manos estaban llenas de diferentes colores, las cuales se juntaron y adquirieron el color exactamente igual que la-

-¡oh, perdona! ¡deja que solucione eso!

Ink se hizo notar entre los gritos de emoción, y al instante una brocha no tan grande como la que tenía antes pasó por tus manos, dejando tras de sí unas manos completamente limpias. Unos cuantos brillos se hacían notar en tus manos, indicando la magia que había pasado por ellas para limpiarlas. Aquello te hizo salir de tu trance, y dando un leve salto de sorpresa alzaste la mirada hacia el pintor, quien estaba tan contento que ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo la furia creció en ti, y de forma tan descontrolada que tu cuerpo se estaba tensando para tirarte sobre Ink y destrozarlo en pedazos por arruinar un momento que para ti había sido mágico. El dolor había desaparecido durante varios segundos, todos tus miedos, toda tu inseguridad, tu soledad, fueron inexistentes cuando notaste la pintura en tus manos, y él había osado arrebatarlo sin siquiera preguntar. ¿Quién cojones se creía que era? ¡¿Quién le había dado permiso a arruinarte la única paz que habías sentido desde que nac-

-Ink, Error te está buscando. Parece demasiado nervioso.

Giraste demasiado rápido para afrontar aquella otra voz distorsionada que se hizo notar, fijándote que Core!Frisk se encontraba, por una vez, de pie en el suelo. Su expresión era completamente neutra, y mantenía una distancia extrañamente peculiar entre tú y él. Cosa que agradecerías en esos momentos si no fuera por el cabreo que tenías encima. Diste un paso hacia el niño, quien te observó intensamente sin siquiera echarse para atrás, a pesar de la actitud amenazante que intentabas dar. Por suerte el cuadro tapaba toda aquella escena y nadie se fijó en qué estaba ocurriendo.

-woaw, entonces debo ir rapido. gracias por el aviso, pequeñin.

Y con esto el pintor se fue raudo y veloz, a pesar de que tú te habías dado la vuelta de nuevo para evitar que se marchase, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Al tratarse de Error el pintor debía ir cuanto antes para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Ibas a empezar a acusar al niño de arruinar tu venganza cuando él se apresuró a hablar.

-Es mentira, Error está bien. Supuse que necesitabas perder a Ink de vista.

Enarcaste la ceja ante aquella explicación. ¿Había mentido para separaros a los dos? ¿O tal vez porque él creía que tú te encontrabas mal cerca de él? No, no. No era precisamente porque tú sintieses angustia o estrés. Por su actitud se notaba que lo mejor en esos momentos era encontrarse lejos de ti y mantenerte en calma en todo momento, por esa razón su voz había sonado lenta y simple, tal y como hablas a una bestia que sabe razonar a pesar de su actitud feroz y amenazante.

Ambos sabíais que era por _otro_ motivo.

“ **-ando. ¡****! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡¡¡****!!!** ”. _Ella_ sonaba tan alterada y chillaba tanto que siseaste apretando la cabeza, mordiéndote el labio. No era muy agradable tener a alguien en tu cabeza chillando, no era como un ser físico al cual podías mandar a callar de forma directa si no cedía. Y en esos momentos _ella_ no dejaba de gritar tu nombre. No entendías la causa de su griterío pero necesitaba parar ya o acabarías arrancándote la cabeza. Captó tus pensamientos al instante y cesó sus chillidos.

“ **Oh, lo siento. Estás aquí. Bien, bien. Genial. Perdona de nuevo, estaba muy preocupada. No sentía la conexión y me alarmé, ¿sabes? Ugh, ha sido duro. Mis disculpas**.”

Tan solo ofreciste un suspiro y una afirmación por dentro, comprendiendo un poco su reacción tan alarmante. Tú eras su única conexión con el mundo exterior, y lo más probable es que pensara que jamás volvería a ver a su familia o cosas similares. Tú habrías actuado diferente, estaba claro, porque ese mundo no era para ti. Y un poco de descanso no habría venido mal.

-Deberías ir a comer algo, pronto será el discurso de bienvenida, y llamarás la atención si te quedas escondida aquí demasiado tiempo.

Asentiste ante aquella proposición algo dudosa, porque el repentino cambio de emociones en tan breves segundos te había dejado mella, y sentías el cuerpo pesado. Sin embargo recordar que la comida de monstruos llena de magia aliviaría esas tensiones constantes en tu cuerpo, y tal vez también aliviaría tu cansancio mental repentino. Así que sin dudar te marchaste hacia la mesa, aunque cabizbaja. Ibas a evitar cualquier conversación hasta encontrarte mejor, por esa razón tras dar un vistazo rápido al jardín te encaminaste a la mesa más vacía del lugar.

No notaste la sonrisa de alivio que dio Core!Frisk al ver que siseabas y en tu rostro ya no había furia, tan solo extrañeza y un ligero agobio. Aquello habría acabado muy mal si te hubieses tirado sobre Ink por haberte privado de tu primer _descubrimiento_. Al menos Frisk actuó en el momento justo para evitar una tragedia.

 

Cuando llegaste a aquella mesa vacía comprendiste el motivo de su estado: los monstruos de Underfell se encontraban ahí. Entendías un poco aquello, al fin y al cabo ellos eran intimidantes, groseros y muy directos. Si algo les importaba poco lo demostrarían sin dudar, aunque eso supusiera atraer malas opiniones. Ahora que te dabas cuenta, te agradaba esa actitud. Al menos ellos mostraban sus verdaderas emociones y no intentaban esconderlo como tú. Aparte si te encontrabas cerca de ellos nadie se atrevería a acercarte para entablar conversación ya que ellos actuarían como repelente. En el fondo era un plan perfecto.

A pesar de que eran pocos en la mesa decidiste quedarte en una esquina a comer hamburguesas, donuts y un poco de té. Encontraste en tu acción otro motivo por el cual no ser molestada: el hecho de estar comiendo. Era un combo de tres que te hacía sentir menos incómoda, e incluso relajada. Tal vez por la comida mágica, pero querías pensar que te sentías mejor gracias a la situación. Incluso respirar parecía ser más fácil. Hasta podías atreverte a sonreír ligeramente de lo bien que estabas. Aparte la comida era deliciosa, y mirando las hamburguesas con forma alternadas de M y N suponías de dónde provenían. Era un tiempo de relax que decidiste aceptar con una gran estima, disfrutando cada segundo de soledad y comida suculenta, aunque notabas que algo faltaba en ella, pero poco te importó teniendo en cuenta lo contenta que te sentías.

Sin embargo tu momento feliz duró poco, porque un pitido producido por un micrófono siendo mal utilizado te hizo sobresaltar y girarte para comprobar que Asgore, US!Toriel y UF!Asgore se encontraban en una especie de tarima, con dos altavoces y un micrófono a su alrededor. Detrás de ellos se encontraban dos fantasmas arreglando a la velocidad de la luz aquel error de sonido: Napstablook y US!Happstablook. Tras varios segundos de cuchicheos entre los dos fantasmas para solucionar todo el tinglado, el fantasma rosa alzó el pulgar hacia tu padre para indicar que todo estaba bien, y Asgore carraspeó frente al micro probando que todo estaba bien. Sonó con eco, pero no parecía haber problemas, así que procedió a hablar tras ofrecer a todo el mundo una amplia sonrisa alzando los brazos.

-¡Bienvenidos seáis todos a la Ceremonia de Bienvenida! Debido a la repentina invitación algunos han tardado en llegar, por ello hemos tenido que retrasar el discurso hasta que estuvieran todos. Mis disculpas, querido pueblo.

Todo el mundo alzó los brazos, algunos con copas, otros con comida, mostrando el ánimo que sentían ante la presencia del rey en tal evento. Él lo tomó con suma alegría dando una palmada para mantener el silencio, el cual consiguió al instante.

-Ha sido un camino duro, pero hemos conseguido liberar algunos de nuestros compañeros que aún siguen encerrados. Y estamos reunidos aquí para disfrutar de su presencia, y al mismo tiempo darles una calurosa bienvenida a la superficie. Por tanto, ¡quiero que deis un eufórico aplauso al pueblo de Underswap y Underfell!

Al instante muchos silbidos, griteríos y aplausos se hicieron notar, a lo cual los reyes de cada mundo asintieron complacidos por la bienvenida. Muchos ciudadanos se giraron para saludar a sus nuevos compañeros, los cuales o asentían o saludaban de vuelta ante tan calurosas acciones. Asgore esperó pacientemente a que terminase todo el mundo para seguir hablando.

-A partir de hoy, damos comienzo a un New New New Home donde poco a poco iremos buscando más monstruos encerrados, y les intentaremos liberar de su calvario. Espero de vosotros, mi amada gente, que los aceptéis a todos y cada uno como si fueran vuestra propia familia. Porque eso es lo que somos, una gran comunidad la cual va a recibir nuevos miembros. Esforcémonos juntos para conseguir la alegría, libertad y aceptación que hemos buscado y también merecen el resto. También espero que paséis una preciosa noche en conjunto, a pesar de haberos avisado con tan poca antelación. Pero sé que en estos momentos no queréis escuchar las palabras de este grandullón, así que os invito a disfrutar la fiesta como nunca antes. ¡Así pues, muchísimas gracias y salud por todos nosotros!

Una música empezó a sonar con fuerza en cuanto el discurso dio por finalizado, y muchos tomaron aquello como una invitación a empezar a bailar al son de esa música. Pusiste una mueca de disgusto mientras te dabas la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir tu plan de intentar hacer que la noche pasase sin ser notada lo menos posible. En todo el discurso habías mostrado una expresión neutra ya que ese discurso no te había emocionado para nada; también estaba el hecho de que había recordado constantemente que más gente aparecería en la ciudad, cosa que te disgustaba demasiado. Intentaste razonar contigo misma pensando que por el momento no estaban esos nuevos invitados, no tenía sentido agobiarse por cosas del futuro, lo mejor era aprovechar el presente y ya más tarde habría que lidiar con todo lo que llegase.

Esa actitud tan indiferente alteró a cierta persona que había observado tus reacciones constantemente, y empezó a acercarse a ti para comprobar qué ocurría.


	10. 9. ¿Un banquete? (Parte 3)

 

A los segundos de darte la vuelta tras escuchar el discurso y agarrar un trozo de tarta de flores amarillas para tomarlo como postre, unos pasos empezaron a oírse cada vez más cerca. Cerraste los ojos, por una parte rezando que esos pasos no se dirigiesen hacia ti, y por otra parte para fingir que estabas ocupada y no querías ser molestada. De alguna manera funcionó, ya que a un par de metros notaste que los pasos se detenían y cambiaban de dirección. Diste una respiración lenta de alivio, y seguiste enfocada en masticar para distinguir el sabor de aquella tarta, la cual era ligeramente agria pero suave al tacto, tal y como sabía el té de Toriel.

“ **Esta es la tarta de US!Asgore, seguro**.”

De fondo se escuchó un “¡¿QUÉ?!”, pero entre tantos gritos de los invitados ni siquiera te molestaste en comprobar de quién era a pesar de escucharse tan cerca. Tan solo asentiste a la afirmación de _ella_ , teniendo en cuenta el amor de tu padre hacia el té de flores amarillas era acertado asegurar que su otra versión le gustase hacer una tarta con las flores.

“ **Y yo pensaba que iba a ser justo igual que la de mamá. Haha, tendría que haberlo supuesto viendo el amor de Blueberry hacia los tacos en vez de los espaguetis**.”

Habrías podido seguir buscando nuevos alimentos curiosos si no fuera porque de nuevo escuchaste a alguien andando hacia ti, deteniéndose justo a tres pasos. Aquella persona/monstruo carraspeó, y alzaste la cabeza abriendo los ojos para prestar atención a quien se atreviese a molestarte. Ofreciste a UF!Undyne una mirada cansada y ligeramente cabreada, sin embargo a ella no le pareció importar.

-Uhm, bueno, venía a decirte que… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gustó la charla?

Enarcaste la ceja ante aquella frase. Ella respondió ante tu actitud acariciándose el brazo y mirando por un segundo a su derecha. No seguiste la dirección a la que había mirado, pero por el rabillo del ojo distinguiste que UF!Papyrus se había acercado a vuestra posición para coger un trozo de tarta de flores amarillas y probarla. Al segundo la escupió contra el suelo. Esos dos, por no hablar del resto de su grupo, habían mantenido una distancia prudente con cualquier otro ser desde que llegaron. ¿Por qué de pronto ella hablaba contigo? ¿Por qué ahora se acercaban? Y más rara aún era esa forma tan torpe e insegura de hablar que había realizado. Era demasiado extraño. Decidiste seguirle el juego para no llamar la atención.

-Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

En realidad no te sentías agradecida, sin embargo eso es lo que haría _ella_. Bueno, eso si añadieras una sonrisa amable o algo así. Undyne asintió ante tu contestación, pero no tenía la intención de irse, y se te escapó un suspiro de impaciencia sin querer, al fin y al cabo te habían sacado de tu burbuja de felicidad y estabas molesta. Tras darte cuenta de tu gesto tan descarado la miraste fijamente por si ella había notado tu descontento, pero tan solo se encogió de hombros, lo cual te impresionó. ¿No te iba a preguntar por esa actitud tan mala que estabas mostrando? US!Asgore había mostrado cierta duda en su rostro cuando actuaste así, e incluso Sans, pero ella sin embargo parecía de acuerdo con eso. Muy raro.

-Uhhhh…. Si realmente te ocurre algo… Puedes contarlo. Soy tu _amiga_ al fin y al cabo. Y como somos chicas, podemos contarnos las cosas… ¿con facilidad? Tal vez estés molesta por no haber sido nombrada en el discurso de Asgore, tú nos sacaste de ahí en realidad. Puedes… Contar conmigo para desahogarte.

Unas ganas de reír circularon por todo tu ser. Al principio por haber notado ese tono despectivo con el que había dicho la palabra “amiga”, luego por poner una excusa tonta como ser amigas para contarle secretos, y al final por mencionar el hecho de no ser nombrada como la salvadora de los primeros grupos. Eran tres cosas tan absurdas que te importaron muy poco, por no decir nada. No te molestó no ser nombrada, al revés, era un alivio saber que no ibas a recibir un aplauso por parte del público. Pero ignorando aquello, realmente era extraño que alguien tan pasota y poco amigable como UF!Undyne se atreviese a decir algo como ser más cercanas e incluso contar las penas. ¿Qué le motivaba a cambiar de actitud tan de repente?

Tus respuestas llegaron al instante cuando ella miró de forma inquisitiva a UF!Papyrus, quien asintió un poco mirando a su compañera intentando no ser notado, fingía que seguía probando la mista tarta anteriormente repudiada por él mismo. Aquellas acciones aclararon todo para ti.

“ **Oh por Asgore, ¡Papyrus está detrás de todo esto! ¡Qué adorable, está preocupado por ti!** ”

En realidad él estaba preocupado por _ella_ , al fin y al cabo tú eras una simple sustituta de mala calidad.

Diste un bufido de disgusto en vez de la risa que amenazaba con salir, algo que no fue planeado por ti pero tampoco pareció molestar a esa Undyne. Viendo aquella respuesta neutra ante tu gesto maleducado, se te ocurrió llevar a cabo un plan.

-He dicho que estoy bien y punto. Ya te puedes ir.

Hablaste con esa seriedad, e incluso siendo un poco borde, para comprobar una teoría que empezaba a amanecer en tu mente, y te estaba alegrando más que nada en ese mundo. Tan solo necesitabas la reacción de esa mujer pez para comprobarla. La cual no vino, porque actuó como si nada, asintiendo y tomando un ademán de irse. Ni una sola mirada extraña por tu actitud, ni una sola objeción. Tampoco estaba insistiendo. Habías podido actuar como querías y ella ni se lo había tomado a mal. Tal vez ellos no eran tan malos al fin y al cabo… Al menos ese grupo que vestía de blanco y negro. Alejaban al resto; eran bordes y rudos, lo cual venía bien con tu constante necesidad de expulsar tu agobio a través de frases breves y directas; y por encima de todo mantenían una distancia prudente. Desde que habías llegado a su mesa te habías sentido a gusto, o al menos así sería si no sintieras las constantes ganas de ser frágil. Pero quitando eso te gustaban los beneficios que te traía estar con ellos.

Era necesario aclarar que no te gustaba ese grupo, tan solo las consecuencias positivas que traían. Seguías desconfiando de ellos y te seguía molestando tu presencia, pero al menos no insistían en ser una familia feliz perfecta. Simplemente cada uno pasaba del resto y vivían como ellos querían. Lo cual venía bien para sentirte un rato ignorada y relajada.

Un grito te sacó de tus pensamientos, aunque tan solo miraste por el hombro para comprobar qué pasaba. A varios metros lejos de ti UF!Sans le gritaba a Jerry con tal libertad que incluso una ligera risa se dejó notar en ti.

-¡que me dejes en paz, joder!

-Joder, tío, qué BORDE eres. ¿Te importaría ser más AMABLE?

-¡vete a la mierda, sombrero con patas!

-Woaw, ¿besas a tu MADRE con esa boca?

-¡aggggggghhhhh!

-KA-Sigh.

UF!Sans se agarró las manos a la cabeza, intentando seguramente controlar las ganas de convertir en polvo a ese monstruo tan imbécil. Y sentías unas ansias horribles de que así fuese, tu noche se volvería más interesante con tal espectáculo. Así se rompería esa monotonía de paz y amor que era esa fiesta en esos momentos.

Mientras disfrutabas de un Sans frustrado comiendo la tarta, UF!Papyrus se acercó a la Undyne de su mundo y susurró varias cosas, bueno, más bien susurró órdenes. Tras terminar la empujó hacia ti de nuevo. Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de furia, pero se dirigió a tu posición resignada. Papyrus era su jefe, y sabía cuán cruel podía ser si desacataba una orden. 

Claramente tú no escuchaste ni notaste esa escena.

-Oye, tú, mocosa.

Miraste a la mujer pez con cara de pocos amigos, dejando mostrar tu disgusto hacia ella por hablarte. Te alegraba demasiado volver a hablar con ella, en verdad, porque así podías soltar todas las emociones desagradables que sentías. Era como si ella fuese un saco de boxeo en el que desfogarse, y no podías estar más contenta en esos momentos a pesar de mostrar una actitud tan odiosa. Cuando realizabas cada gesto hacia ella era como si abrieras una puerta y de alguna forma todo fuese arrastrado para afuera. Esa liberación que sentías era excelente, deseabas expresarte más.

-Nosotros, uhm, nos vamos a mudar a Underground mientras llegan los nuevos… Tú sabes. Y bueno, me preguntaba si. (Ugh, odio esto). ¿Te gustaría…? ¿Querrías visitarnos a menudo?

-Sí.

La respuesta vino al instante, sin siquiera dudarlo. Por supuesto que ibas a estar más tiempo con ellos. Eso supondría ser libre, estar a gusto, y salir de aquel hogar que parecía una prisión para ti. Aunque ella había dicho visitar, si pudieras…

-¿Puedo quedarme a vivir con vosotros?

Por primera vez Undyne abrió los ojos a más no poder, mostrando lo completamente sorprendida que estaba tras esa petición tuya. Comprendías aquella reacción, no se esperaba que te quisieras alejar del confort de tu hogar para irte bajo tierra con seres como ellos, pero necesitabas salir de aquel agujero que era literalmente ese edificio de cuyo jardín te encontrabas en esos momentos. No podías contarle cómo te sentías, ya que alarmaría al resto, pero podías simplemente comentar que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con ellos y no dejarlos solos, o algo así. Optar por una excusa amable como habría hecho _ella_ sería perfecto para esconder tus oscuras intenciones. Sin embargo estaba la duda de que tu familia fuese a aceptar, a pesar de ser tan amables y comprensivos. Mas eso no te iba a detener, lucharías por irte con ellos costase lo que costase, estabas desesperada por querer sentirte mejor. 

Estabas **determinada** a marcharte de aquella casa.

De forma curiosa, no tan solo ella se sorprendió, si no también el Papyrus de traje negro y rojo, quien se atragantó con su trozo de postre a pesar de no tener garganta ni bilis, y te observó muy sorprendido. El resto de su tarta cayó al suelo sin poderse evitar ya que ni siquiera se había fijado en la terrible inclinación que había tenido su plato en cuanto empezó a intentar recuperar el aliento. Poco pareció importarle.

Buscaste en tus recuerdos la actuación más adecuada para que se tragasen tus intenciones buenas, y sonreíste de forma inocente, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Preferías seguir siendo una molestia, pero si querías llegar a salir de ahí ibas a tener que fingir ser una chica dulce e inocente, aunque fuese de tu desagrado.

Esta vez Undyne ni se dignó a fingir que esa idea era suya, porque se giró hacia Papyrus y alzó los brazos al aire, con un completo horror en su rostro.

-¡Boss! ¡¿Ahora qué?!

El mencionado tardó un par de segundos en recuperar su compostura, e intentó volver a mostrar su actitud dominante y segura de sí mismo. Te causó gracia cómo intentaba fingir ser algo que no era, y en el fondo te sentías identificada con él. Poner una máscara para ser aceptado, o incluso ser apreciado, era algo que estabas llevando a cabo para tus propósitos.

“ **Eso es ser deshonesto, por no hablar de que les estás mintiendo y engañando; no me agrada demasiado esa actitud, mucho menos ese plan**.”

Bueno, _ella_ tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo para evitar que lo llevaras a cabo. Podrías soportar que chillase, aunque doliese lo suyo. Necesitabas estar lejos de ahí. Los demás se podían convertir en polvo si así fuese…

Estarían hechos polvo.

Heh. Heheh. Hehehehehe.

 

El resto de la noche surgió de manera casual, por suerte ningún evento importante que mencionar. Decidiste recluirte en la mesa de los de Underfell para evitar gente inesperada, lo cual tuvo un éxito rotundo. Cuando los más pequeños empezaron a bostezar, tomaste la excusa de meterlos tú misma en la cama para quedarte en tu habitación tras hacer el recado y no ser molestada. La seguridad de tu cuarto era perfecto, y tampoco nadie se atrevió a llamar a tu puerta para desearte buenas noches. Caíste dormida tras estar una hora sumida en esa paz que rodeaba tu cuarto.

Sin embargo, durante la noche sí que hubo algo muy importante. Y era tu sueño.

Te encontrabas en tu casa, y todo se encontraba en un completo silencio y una oscuridad que era bien agradecida. Parecía que no había nadie, como si realmente esa casa no estuviese habitada por monstruos. Las ventanas de los pasillos dejaban escapar la luz de la luna, invitándola a iluminar ligeramente el pasillo. Tú ya conocías el camino, y te disgustaba un poco poder ver las cosas con poca nitidez. Habría sido más divertido que estuviese todo oscuro. 

Tus pasos apenas sonaban al estar descalza, y el sueño era tan real que hasta notabas el frío suelo bajo tus pies. Andabas de forma lenta, pero contenta. Se podía decir que hasta danzabas en aquella oscuridad tan temible. Sí, temible, porque ese hogar parecía tan lúgubre y triste que daba esa sensación. Sin embargo a ti no te importaba en lo más mínimo. Porque estar sola en un lugar tan atribulado y apagado te hacía sentir que realmente estabas _en casa_.

Porque en realidad...

La oscuridad era divertida.

La oscuridad era… atrayente.

En ella se escondían las cosas más interesantes.

Y al mismo tiempo las cosas más débiles y propensas a ser atacadas.

**Como tú.**

Cierto, necesitabas encontrar algo con lo que sentirte segura.

Tus pasos fueron cambiados a un ritmo más rápido, y te dirigieron a la escalera, la cual bajaste con suma delicadeza para no despertar a nadie. Tarareabas mientras tanto una canción mientras te encaminabas a tu destino. Una lenta, triste, temerosa, proveniente de una caja de música que te recordaba a tiempos mejores. No la reconocías, y dudabas de jamás haberla escuchado, pero sabías que de alguna forma _te pertenecía_.

Sin embargo esto lo hacías a un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible.

No querías ser notada.

Te podrían descubrir **_ellos_**.

Cierto, ellos. Tan feroces, tan temibles, tan **sedientos**.

¡Oh, la sensación de estar en constante tensión!

¡El peligro amenazando a cada esquina!

¡Alguien podría atacarte sin miramientos en esos momentos!

¡Tan frágil!

¡Tan débil!

¡Tan **_apetitosa_**!

Llegaste a la cocina, y en tus mejillas había una ligera tensión producida por la gran sonrisa que estabas emitiendo en esos momentos. Te sentías tan feliz. Tanto que te reíste por lo bajo de forma extraña y ligeramente loca mientras te dirigías a un cajón de la cocina, buscando _algo_.

Oh, y lo encontraste.

Tu llave a la libertad.

Tu jardín del edén.

Tu clímax.

Antes de que siquiera rozases el mango, algo te detuvo.

**“¡DETENTE!”**

Una mano interrumpió tu acto, y miraste al dueño de esa mano, sintiendo cómo la cólera se hacía parte de ti. Si agarrases ese objeto podrías-

Espera.

Aquella persona que había agarrado tu mano…

 **Eras tú**.

Sin embargo aquello era un sueño, era imposible que estuvieras ahí…

_¿Verdad?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Conclusiones?


	11. 10. ¿Al fin libre?

111010100 PAPYRUS POV

 

Papyrus se colocó frente al espejo, contemplando su reflejo en él. Su armadura se encontraba en perfecto estado, tal y como debía ser para alcanzar el nivel de perfección que presentaba el esqueleto alto. Elaboró dos poses aun viéndose en el espejo: La primera marcando músculo en los brazos mientras sonreía de lado a su yo del espejo, alzando las cejas en un tono sensual. Riéndose por lo bajo cambió de postura, y esta vez se trataba de una en la que colocaba los puños en sus “caderas”, y alzaba la barbilla mientras inflaba el pecho mirando a la nada, gracias a la magia su capa hondeaba con gran maestría, pareciendo un auténtico superhéroe.

Si debía admitirlo en voz alta, ese día estaba más radiante que nunca. Nyehehe, mentira, siempre estaba radiante. Aunque no estaba de más recordarlo a diario para mantener los ánimos por lo alto. Animarse a sí mismo siempre le motivaba a afrontar el día con más energía que nunca, y ese día iba a ser fantástico, lo sabía.

Salió de su habitación con una gran sonrisa, emanando energía allá por donde iba. La luz del amanecer aparecía de forma tímida por las ventanas, indicando la temprana hora a la que se había despertado Papyrus. Estaba muy orgulloso de estar en planta a tales horas, eso significaba más diversión y más amor por parte de su familia. Wowie! ¡No podía esperar a verlos todos despiertos y disfrutar de sus nuevos amigos! Ahora que se acordaba, debía añadirlos a todos a su móvil. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era más popular ahora! ¿Alguna vez llegaría a completar el tope de contactos? Seguro, ¿quién no querría ser amigo del gran Papyrus, después de todo?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras con suma cautela para no despertar al rey, escuchó un ruido de abajo proveniente de la cocina, se trataba de un cajón siendo abierto y varios utensilios siendo removidos. Inclinó la cabeza por lo extraño que era. Normalmente él era el primero en levantarse si Undyne no trabajaba ese día, como hoy. No había excepciones, ella siempre había disfrutado dormir con su novia hasta despertarse esta, por lo que era imposible que estuviese ya abajo desayunando. ¡Bueno, si alguien estaba abajo suponía entonces más tiempo para disfrutar la compañía de sus seres queridos!

Llegó a la cocina, preparado para dar un caluroso “buenos días” a quien estuviese en esa sala. Señalándose con el pulgar y colocando un puño en la cadera, posó dispuesto a impresionar a ese monstruo/persona con su grandiosa presencia.

-¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS, PERO NO TAN BUENOS COMO YO, SIENDO EL GRAN PAPYRUS!

Un cuchillo salió volando en su dirección.

 

1010101010 TÚ

 

Despertaste en tu cama, dando respiraciones cortas y torpes ya que te costaba demasiado respirar. Tu mano se agarraba firmemente a la camisa casi rompiéndola mientras intentabas calmar tu sistema nervioso. El corazón latía a una velocidad alarmante, y notabas el sudor frío pegado en tu cara y espalda. Cada vez que inhalabas era un dolor profundo, pero parecía desaparecer cuando expulsabas el aire. Miraste a todos lados muy confusa, intentando explicar qué había pasado. No entendías el porqué de ese despertar tan alarmado, y te daba miedo pensar si algo había sucedido mientras dormías.

“ **Tranquila, ha sido solo un mal sueño**.”

Tragaste saliva forzándote a abrazar las palabras de _ella_ para creer que había sido así. Nada parecía ir mal en tu habitación, tampoco se escuchaba peligro a través de las paredes, tan solo tus intentos inútiles de volver a respirar con normalidad. La adrenalina te forzó a salir de la cama y abrir la puerta de tu habitación, comprobando que efectivamente había sido solo una pesadilla. Sin embargo no recordabas nada. Podías recordar un par de escenas, pero a medida que te concentrabas en ellas iban difuminándose lentamente. Los recuerdos de esa noche se escapaban entre tus manos como si de agua se tratase. Tal vez tan solo estuvieras sobreactuando.

Lo único notable de tu casa en esos momentos a pesar de estar amaneciendo eran unos pasos que se hacían escuchar desde las escaleras, y sin siquiera comprobar si bajaba o subía decidiste cerrar la puerta con rapidez, evitando que el pomo hiciese ruido. Si alguien te viese en ese estado te interrogarían hasta la saciedad, y eso no estaba en tus planes por el momento. Apoyando la espalda en la puerta te deslizaste hasta el suelo, notando que la tranquilidad del edificio ejercía un efecto positivo en ti, calmándote. Todo iba bien, debías respirar lentamente y ya. Probablemente tomar una ducha por todo el sudor que habías producido en la pesadilla.

“ **Eso te vendría bien para despejar la mente**.”

Asentiste a esa consecuencia de tomar una ducha, y tras agarrar ropa para el día y dejar la ventana abierta y así airear el olor a sudor producido por tu sueño, te marchaste a la ducha rauda y veloz. Y efectivamente una ducha vino perfecto para calmar por fin tus nervios y encontrarte mejor situada dentro de la casa. Aunque querías saber qué habías soñado para encontrarte así. Te picaba la curiosidad.

“ **Te aseguro que fue una pesadilla como cualquier otra.** ”

Esa frase te hizo pensar que si _ella_ sabía qué tipo de pesadilla fue, entonces podría contártela.

…

…..

Silencio por su parte. Tan solo el agua caer en la bañera te ofrecía ruido. ¿ _Ella_ no quería detallar tu sueño? ¿Por qué? ¿Tal era el trauma que ni se atrevía a hacerlo? Oh, la curiosidad te podía aún más. Pero no se dignó a hablar, ni aunque insistieses una y otra vez. Era como si hubiese desaparecido de tu mente, cosa que te alegraría en esos momentos.

Suspiraste apagando la ducha dándote por vencida, y tras vestirte y realizar otras acciones te marchaste a la cocina para desayunar. El sol ya había salido por completo, y los pájaros cantaban un sonido melodioso dando la bienvenida al día. Tu casa aún parecía estar sumida bajo el sueño, o al menos podías afirmar aquello por los ronquidos de tu padre. Sin embargo la cocina era justo lo contrario. A medida que te acercabas a ella escuchabas más ruido por parte de gente charlando y platos y cubiertos siendo movidos. Frunciste el ceño ante el disgusto de saber que había ya varios despiertos, pero ese día debías afrontarlo con fuerza. Era el último día de tu martirio en esa casa, podrías aguantar unas horas más seguro.

Nada más entrar fuiste recibida por un brazo muy incómodo de un esqueleto alto e hiperactivo.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, HUMANA! ¡ME ALEGRA VERTE DESPIERTA TAN TEMPRANO, NO ES USUAL PERO SE VALORA TU INTENTO DE SER MÁS RESPONSABLE!

Asentiste mientras pateabas su hombro. Las ganas de vomitar iban incrementando a medida que seguía el abrazo, pero gracias al cielo este acabó a los segundos. Tras estar de nuevo en el suelo te dirigiste con rapidez a la nevera, cogiendo un zumo y una magdalena de la encimera. Había restos de comida de ayer por ahí en platos cubiertos de plástico para ser protegidos, y parecían deliciosos, pero tu estómago no estaba para comer demasiado debido a las repentinas ganas de vomitar que sentías. Cuando te diste la vuelta te encontraste casi cara a cara con la versión de Sans vestida con armadura azul.

-¡MWEHEHEHE, TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS MADRUGADORA HOY, ****! ¡ASÍ ME GUSTA! ¿TE GUSTARÍA UNIRTE A UN DESAYUNO CONMIGO EN EL JARDÍN? ¡HACE UN DÍA MAGNÍFICO, PERO NO TAN MAGNÍFICO COMO YO Y EL RATO QUE TE OFREZCO A PASAR CONMIGO!

Ibas a responder elegantemente con un no y una sonrisa propia de _ella_ cuando algo captó tu atención. Un cuchillo estaba clavado en una pared de la cocina, la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta. No te habías dado cuenta de su existencia por estar casi escondido, pero desde esa posición sí que se notaba, y demasiado. Parecía estar muy hundido.

-Uh… ¿Y ese cuchillo…?

Papyrus fue quien se apresuró a hablar mientras sacaba un plato de espaguetis del horno. El olor a tomate llenó la sala por completo, y unas ganas de tirar tu comida por el desagüe debido a las repentinas ganas de vomitar llenaron tu ser. No es que la comida estuviese mala, pero le faltaba algo para que fuese de tu gusto, aunque no sabías el qué.

-¡MI VERSIÓN GUAY Y TERRORÍFICA DE UNDERFELL ME LO TIRÓ AL SALUDARLE DE MANERA DEMASIADO EFUSIVA, SEGÚN DICE ÉL! ¡POR LOS PELOS NO ME DIO!

“ **Hahaha, ¡pero si no tienes pelos, Papyrus!** ”

-Haha, pero si no tienes pelos, Papyrus.

Ugh, imitar a _ella_ no pareció ser una buena decisión. Su voz animada y amable no había sonado para nada como la tuya, porque esta sonó como si fuese ironía y no te importase una mierda su opinión. Cosa que era cierto pero dejarlo claro no era algo que quisieras en esos momentos. Decir cosas de mala manera a las personas equivocadas podría traer malas consecuencias… Por el momento la mala consecuencia era esa sensación de amargura que sentías por recordar que tan solo eras una sustituta, y muy mala.

Ambos bollitos de crema te miraron muy extrañados por ese tono de voz, y en tu mente intentaste encontrar la mejor excusa posible para evitar atraer la atención.

-Ahm, aún estoy dormida. Perdón.

Ellos parecieron aceptar esa razón de tu actitud, y con eso te marchaste corriendo de la sala para tomar el desayuno tranquila ignorando por completo la proposición de Blueberry, quien se quedó unos segundos mirando su pecho mientras su mano estaba pegado a él. Su alma daba ligeros pinchazos de dolor al no ser respondido ante una petición que le costó mucho valor realizar. Sin embargo, gracias a las estrellas, la animada actitud de Papyrus contando las cosas que debían hacer hoy le animó lo suficiente para volver a ser el mismo Blueberry de siempre.

 

Horas después fue cuando los integrantes de Underfell decidieron emprender la marcha hacia Underground, bueno, no tan solo ellos si no también el resto. Ese día iba a volver a funcionar aquel lugar abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y muchos de la casa estaban ilusionados por ver cómo estaba su antiguo hogar. Ese día no se iba a realizar nada en los laboratorios, tan solo comprobar que todo sigue en orden y llevar a las personas que deseaban quedarse allí para que empezasen a asentarse. Al menos hasta encontrar una nueva casa en la superficie.

Los problemas llegaron cuando te colocaste al lado de UF!Undyne con una mochila llena en mano. Tener una mochila y posicionarte al lado de esa Undyne alertó a la original, la cual se apresuró a querer saber qué pasaba.

-¡Oye, mocosa! ¿Qué haces con esa mochila?

Oh, mierda. Se te olvidó mencionarlo a tu familia. Pensar en la libertad te había hecho olvidar que debías pedir permiso a unas personas a las que no considerabas tus padres. Menuda lata iba a ser eso.

-Me… ¿Me voy con ellos a… Underground…?

La duda se hacía notar en tu voz, al igual que tu nerviosismo. Seguramente iban a empezar a quejarse e incluso prohibirte no ir, o algo así. No te gustaba para nada. Decidiste tomar una opción firme y pedir ayuda a la persona que no había hablado desde tu insistencia en la ducha por saber cierta pesadilla.

“ **Uhm, di lo siguiente: No me parece justo abandonarlos ahí abajo tras haber estado encerrados, por eso quiero estar con ellos y hacerles sentir cómodos mientras se quedan ahí**.”

Repetiste la frase, analizando con suma cautela las intenciones de Undyne. Al principio era de duda y acusación, pero a medida que fue comprendiendo tus “intenciones” asintió contenta con ese razonamiento tan propio de ti. Ante esa expresión soltaste un aire que ni recordabas haber estado aguantando. Hasta tus manos habían empezado a sudar y ni te habías dado cuenta.

-¡Se nota que eres la hija de Asgore, siempre preocupándote por el resto!

No era así. Tan solo necesitabas estar lejos de ellos.

-Podría incluso quedarme con vosotras y así asegurar que estáis bien.

No, por favor. Todos menos eso. Si ella estaba contigo no podrías ser libre.

-¡Hablaré con papá Asgore y mamá Toriel para informarles de tu decisión! Van a estar orgullosos de ti por ser tan considerada.

Ugh, tan solo alejaros de mi vida. Y rápido.

 

Por suerte no tuviste que participar en la petición de irte bajo tierra, acogieron tu decisión con suma alegría. Asgore incluso se atrevió a decirte que serías una reina muy amable si pudieses serlo mientras, pero tú ignoraste aquella completa tontería. El Core fue activado por Gaster a mediados de la tarde y pudiste marcharte con UF!Undyne al antiguo hogar de la mujer pez junto con la propia dueña del hogar. No te agradaba mucho su presencia, pero mejor ella que el resto contigo.

Tras haber colocado tu ropa en el armario de Undyne, ella te dio dos palmadas en la espalda, forzándote a girarte para ver cómo te sonreía ampliamente de forma traviesa.

-Ahora que estamos las tres solas, podríamos entrenar juntas. Es mi hora de hacer ejercicio y no me gustaría perderla, estos músculos no se consiguen por sí solos.

-Oh, tienes razón. Venga, vamos. –La voz de UF!Undyne se hizo notar a través de la cocina, donde había estado cotilleando los utensilios de su otra versión intentando encontrar algo oscuro de su agrado para decorar la casa, la cual le parecía demasiado ñoña.

Diste un largo suspiro suponiendo que serías forzada a entrenar con ellas. Pero no parecía tan malo, así conseguirías matar el tiempo y quién sabe, una parte de ti ansiaba querer hacerse más fuerte. Tal vez con eso las dudas por sentirte tan débil se disiparían. Sí, entrebar sonaba como una gran idea.

 

110101101010 UF!PAPYRUS POV

 

Decir que Papyrus estaba preocupado por ti era poco. Estaba hasta casi corriendo hacia el puesto de River Person para llegar a la nueva casa de Undyne cuanto antes. No sabía qué podría hacer ella contigo a solas sin su atenta supervisión, y el miedo era tal que incluso había limpiado rápido y muy agobiado el hogar de los hermanos esqueletos en Snowdin. Ni siquiera se había preocupado en comprobar que los colores de esa casa no le gustaban, porque tu seguridad estaba constantemente en su mente.

Cuando R.P. le dejó en Waterfall, a paso apresurado se dirigió hacia el hogar de Undyne. Se le notaba tan malhumorado que si hubiese estado ahí alguien habría salido corriendo pidiendo ayuda, pero poco le importó. Te consideraba como una hermana a la que nadie debía poder tocar, y por no hablar de hacerte daño. Undyne no estaba en la obligación de cuidarte y sabía que si quisiera tratarte mal ella lo haría sin dudar. Por una vez en su vida podía admitir que tenía miedo de saber qué podría pasarte.

Justo cuando pasaba por delante de la casa de los dos fantasmas los cuales no recordaba sus nombres, escuchó algo desde la casa de Undyne que provocó en todo su ser un escalofrío.

-¡Un-Undyne, no pue- NGH no puedo maaaahs!

Reconocería tu voz en cualquier parte. Qué coj-

-¡Vamos, ****! ¡Debes esforzarte más o no terminaremos nunca!

No dudó ningún instante en invocar varios huesos y dirigirse hacia Undyne. El miedo fue sustituido por la vergüenza y la ira, que circulaban por todo su ser. ¡¿Qué te estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué sonaba tan… horrendo?! ¡¿Cómo osaba tocarte de esa manera?! Aquello no era una tarea que él le había pedido a ella, y lo iba a pagar muy caro. Nadie podía tocarte, y por nadie también se refería a él mismo. Eras demasiado pura y perfecta como para ser corrompida de esa forma.

Mientras juraba por Asgore que iba a convertir a esa mujer pez en sushi, cruzó la esquina para mirar la casa de la susodicha.

Te encontró en el suelo, justo donde había una alfombra, alzando unas pesas hechas con piedra. A tu lado se encontraba su compañera Undyne con expresión aburrida mientras se recostaba en la pared, y a un metro de ti la Undyne original animándote una y otra vez a seguir.

Papyrus se sintió el esqueleto más feliz y aliviado del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡En el siguiente capítulo ya salen los AUs, muchas gracias por la espera!  
> ¡A disfrutar!


	12. 11. 01000100 01010100

111101010

 

Gaster se colocó en el centro de la sala, inhalando profundamente y situando las manos tras su espalda entrelazándolas. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía una gran cantidad de pantallas, las cuales por el momento estaban en negro. Cada grupo de pantallas tenía en frente a varias personas vigilando en ellas, algunos llevaban cuadernos para apuntar detalles importantes. Había un par de mesas tras el doctor, donde se encontraban los científicos de cada universo frente a unos ordenadores. Alphys y sus correspondientes alter egos tecleaban con gran velocidad para arreglar el tercer error que había dado el intento de entrar en contacto con algún otro universo.

Habían revisado los extractores en los que se encontraban Ink y Error, uno al lado del otro. Ambos se encontraban en otra habitación, para proteger al resto de tal cantidad de magia que podría escaparse si algo iba mal. Un cristal reforzado permitía ver a ambos monstruos: Ink estaba en estado de trance, concentrado en expirar la magia de todo su cuerpo para permitir tener la energía y magia suficiente; apenas se le veía en ese extractor por haber un gran montón de 0 y 1 multicolores a su alrededor circulando. El otro se encontraba en un estado similar, solo que sus dos números tenían los colores negros y rojos. Todo parecía en orden con respecto a ellos.

También habían revisado la maquinaria necesaria, la cual se había mantenido en Core por si acaso provocaban algún tipo de explosión. Por esa razón nada más comprobar que todo estaba bien volvieron a True Lab en seguida, donde podrían estar a salvos en caso de que algo sucediese. La maquinaria que Alphys inventó hace tiempo para proteger a los monstruos ahí dentro en caso de que algo sucediese era suficiente para evitar cualquier desastre.

Por el momento todo parecía en orden, el problema era realizar los cálculos necesarios para hacer funcionar el plan. El tecleo furioso de las científicas irritaba a Gaster desde lo más profundo de su ser. Había sido una semana muy dura en la cual apenas había dormido, ya fuese realizando planos, revisando cada documento que se le daba, y también comprobando que cada máquina y cálculo empleado iba perfecto. Ahora todo parecía tan cerca, pero tan lejos… Y le frustraba. Aunque había sido una semana emocionante para él, ver que sus intentos no estaban funcionando le llenaba de vergüenza y disgusto en sí mismo. Pero debía seguirlo intentando. Era un reto que no podía dejar atrás a pesar de existir un problema del cual se desconocía su origen.

Por su mente circulaban miles de ideas sobre qué tipo de monstruos podían seguir encerrados junto algún tipo de magia poderosa que él desconocía. Las ansias de conocer esos otros mundos era tal que hasta podía notar el deseo de conocer en la punta de sus labios. Si no fuese porque estaba junto a su “familia” y sus variantes en esa sala estaría en esos momentos relamiéndose una y otra vez. Respiró profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios, los cuales no dejaba mostrar con gran maestría. Era un maestro del engaño, al fin y al cabo.

Como en la sala solo se escuchaban las teclas siendo presionadas, pudo oír perfectamente una conversación entablada por Toriel y UF!Undyne.

-Disculpa, Undyne, sé que no es el momento pero… ¿Sabes dónde está ****?

-En Waterfall, dijo que tenía cosas por hacer y no podía venir.

Toriel miró a otro lado, mostrando un poco de pena en su rostro. No ver a su hija durante una semana le estaba preocupando un poco, aunque no debía mostrar esa actitud mientras realizaban algo tan importante como rescatar otras personas. Sin embargo tú eras su hija, y necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que te encontrabas sana y salvo. Por esa razón se había armado de valor y preguntó aquello a esa versión de Underfell. La actitud tan pasota que ofreció esta mujer pez y la frase tan poco detallada no calmó para nada a la mujer cabra. Por suerte alguien fue al rescate.

-Toriel, -UF!Asgore se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla, por eso hablaba de forma segura y firme, cualquier titubeo podría alterar por completo a esa madre preocupada- mi guardia juró total protección y seguridad hacia su hija. No ha pasado ni un instante alejada de ellos, y por el momento se encuentra perfectamente.

Tu madre sonrió, apretando sus manos en su pecho, algo aliviada por aquellas palabras. A pesar de no ser su marido ella seguía confiando en cualquier Asgore que se le pusiera en frente, ya que ella conocía mejor que nadie a esa bola de pelo que era su marido. No importaba si era otra versión. En el fondo, para ella, todos eran iguales.

-Muchas gracias, Asgore. Tus palabras lo son todo para mi.

El rey asintió y volvió a su posición, observando las pantallas. Era cierto que te encontrabas bien, a pesar de haber pasado una semana. Pero Asgore mintió al decir que habían estado 24/7 con un ojo puesto en ti, ya que habías estado una semana rehusando de estar en compañía de alguien. Huías a Waterfall para encontrar la paz que necesitabas, y al mismo tiempo también descubrir la determinación necesaria para unir tus partes separadas. Sin embargo no había tenido éxito. Al menos el hecho de haber estado sola te había servido para descansar e idear planes con _ella_.

Aunque esos planes iban a cambiar muy pronto.

-¡T – 5 para abrir los servidores! –informó US!Undyne, en sus gafas se podía observar cómo las ecuaciones ascendían a una velocidad alarmante, pero a ella no le importaba. Era tan inteligente que las podía leer y descifrar en cuestión de segundos. Los códigos le indicaban cuánto quedaba para iniciar con el cuarto intento de contacto con algún otro universo.

-¡T – 4!

El alma de Gaster dio un vuelco de la emoción. Apretó más sus manos intentando contenerse. ¡Más cerca!

-¡T – 3!

¡Más cerca!

-¡T – 2!

¡Mucho más cerca!

-¡T – 1!

Todo Underground empezó a temblar, pero no de manera crítica. Al menos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte sentir que debías agarrarte a lo primero que encontrases.

-¡T – 0!

Los segundos pasaron, y el temblor aumentó algunos dígitos. De las mesas se cayeron algunos bolígrafos, e incluso algunos libros, pero nada de lo que temer. Las almas de todos se encontraban en un puño, ya que los errores habían iniciado mucho antes de siquiera hacer la cuenta atrás, y ver que al fin funcionaba los llenaba de esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo temor. Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, pero también absolutamente nada. Sus esfuerzos podrían haber sido en vano o al fin darían resultados, y si sucediese lo primero, ¿hasta cuándo seguirían hasta rendirse? Eso si lo hacían, claro estaba. Pero estar una semana encerrados y sumidos en un completo estrés les hacía querer tirar los papeles por los aires y volver a su vida normal en la superficie, al menos para quienes ya vivían en ella desde hacía tiempo. Los recientemente rescatados ansiaban vivir en paz de una vez, por eso se frustrarían al saber que habían estado bajo tierra más tiempo por una tontería si al final se rendían.

Fue entonces cuando el ligero terremoto acabó, dejando a todos expectantes…

-¡TOMA DE CONTACTO!

-¡COORDINADAS D4NC3T4L3, NÚMERO DE SEGUIMIENTO 01000100 01010100!

…

-¡TENEMOS IMAGEN!

-¡ACTIVAD LAS PANTALLAS A1.01 HASTA D5.04!

Las susodichas que se encontraban frente a Gaster y se extendían por toda la pared parpadearon un par de veces hasta empezar a mostrar una imagen. Al principio esta imagen era blanca, pero poco a poco empezó a coger forma y distinguir colores. Gracias a la nueva tecnología se podía ver a tal calidad que impresionaba, pero tardaba un poco en conseguirse. La gran mayoría se reunió junto al doctor para ver mejor aquel nuevo mundo descubierto. La emoción era tal que incluso las personas más tímidas hiperventilaban. ¡Al fin un nuevo mundo! ¿Qué habría en ese Underground? ¿Qué misterios escondería? ¿Quién se encontraría ahí…?

Sin embargo el mundo frente a ellos era exactamente igual al original. Nada había cambiado ni un ápice. En las pantallas se mostraba un mundo sin ningún cambio, completamente intacto. Hasta parecía ser el Underground original si no fuera porque había algunos monstruos en las cámaras haciendo una vida corriente bajo tierra. Cabe aclarar que ningún ciudadano del universo original, ni de Underswap, se le permitió entrar en Underground por motivos de seguridad. Algunos miembros de tu familia se decepcionaron, pero otros suspiraron de alivio al no encontrarse algo horrible. Tras haber superado aquella conmoción se apresuraron a buscar la diferencia entre ese mundo en las pantallas y el original.

No tardaron mucho en descubrirlo, porque en una de las pantallas de Waterfall encontraron a Undyne y Papyrus entrenando. Bueno, “entrenando”.

-Espera… -Dijo US!Toriel, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella fue la primera en encontrar esa anomalía que diferenciaba ambos mundos alternativos.- Están… ¿Bailando en mitad de una pelea?

Al instante las cámaras se enfocaron en donde se encontraban los dos amigos bailando, y muchos emitieron sonidos de completa sorpresa. Efectivamente había una pelea de entrenamiento, pero en vez de lanzar ataques estos eran emitidos con bailes. Esos Undyne y Papyrus hablaban, sin embargo ningún sonido podía ser escuchado.

-¡SONIDO!

Fue lo único que dijo Gaster para hacer funcionar a UF!Alphys, quien tras un par de minutos consiguió lo exigido por el doctor. A partir de entonces se inició el juicio de ese mundo.

 

-yo creo que pelear bailando es suficiente crimen como para estar encerrados para siempre. –Aquello lo murmuró UF!Sans a su hermano, quien si no se encontrase en mitad del juicio le habría dado un buen golpe en el cráneo, con suerte rompiéndolo.

-La única diferencia entre ese mundo y el nuestro es su forma de combatir, parece ser. –Concluyó Alphys mirando una y otra vez sus códigos, intentaba encontrar algún detalle que destacar de ese mundo, pero no había nada que advertir. Los patrones eran casi iguales a su mundo, el “casi” era dado por el sistema de combate.

Gaster se frotó la barbilla analizando las pantallas con detenimiento, interiormente asentía a las palabras de la mujer lagarto. Para su desgracia aquel mundo era tan aburrido como el suyo.

-¡Parece divertido! –Dijo Frisk, intentando imitar el estilo de baile de DT!Papyrus, el cual tras un breve análisis se había concluido que era la salsa. US!Chara se unió a él, y ambos empezaron a reírse y bailar juntos por toda la habitación. Para ellos dos ese mundo parecía increíble, y tu hermano sentía unas ganas terribles de conocer a su “yo” de ese universo para descubrir el estilo de baile que tenía. Toriel y US!Asgore se rieron por lo bajo viéndolos, a excepción de UF!Chara, quien resoplaba viéndolos hacer, según ella, el ridículo. La siguieron US!Temmie y Flowey, murmurando por lo bajo cosas como “qué par de idiotas”, “esto es un asunto serio”, “demasiado infantiles”.

En el fondo tan solo estaban celosos de que ellos pudiesen hacer tonterías alegres como esas sin importarles la opinión del resto ni cuán idiotas pareciesen.

-No veo nada de malo en este mundo -sentenció Asgore mientras dejaba de sonreír al ver a su hijo tan feliz-, pero prefiero realizar un voto para comprobar que todos estáis de acuerdo. Levantad la mano quienes acepten salvarlos. En el caso de quienes no quieran me gustaría conocer su motivo, si son tan amables.

El voto fue dado al instante, y al parecer fue por mayoría absoluta. Ninguno se opuso a sentenciarlos bajo tierra, a lo cual el rey cabra sonrió bastante complacido. Gaster dio una palmada para llamar la atención de todos, la cual consiguió al instante.

-Bien pues, ¿Core!Frisk? –Preguntó el doctor mirando a su alrededor para encontrar al niño mencionado. Este se materializó en una pantalla del ordenador, fingiendo que también participaba en el baile de Undyne, el cual tras una breve búsqueda en Internet por parte de US!Sans se descubrió que era capoeira, un baile donde se reúne tanto la danza como las acrobacias. Dicho baile llenó de orgullo a Undyne y sus alter ego al tratarse de una danza llena de fuerza y emoción. Muy propio de ellas, efectivamente. Por el momento no había nadie más bailando, así que era imposible definir sus estilos de baile… O de combate.

-Entrasteis en contacto con ese mundo justo cuando se reseteó -informó el niño de ojos negros, saliendo del televisor riéndose un poco-. Frisk aún está en la cama de flores, estoy hablando con él en estos instantes.

-¿Podrías informarnos de lo que ocurre?

El niño titubeó, pero asintió a los segundos.

-Pues…


	13. 12. Permíteme este último baile (Parte 1)

Frisk abrió los ojos. Al principio su mente seguía sufriendo mareos por el repentino reset, pero con el paso de los segundos su mundo se volvió más claro y dejó de dar vueltas. Los resets siempre le producían esa fatiga debido al repentino cambio en el espacio-tiempo, mas tras varias veces sufriendo aquello aprendió a llevarlo bien. Tan solo era esperar a que acabase. Cuando se encontró mejor se incorporó, y nada más alzar la cabeza su vista fue ocupada por una figura. Una chica de piel blanca, ojos carmesí y pelo corto y marrón se encontraba frente a ella. Frisk sonrió, reconociendo al instante aquella chica: era su amiga Chara.

-Esa última línea temporal fue divertida, eh. –Dijo ella empezando a reírse. Frisk tan solo asintió, aunque no compartía esa opinión. Sin embargo ella era su amiga y quería hacerla feliz. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por ella lo haría para no volver a verla llorar.- ¿A quién mataremos esta vez?

Su amiga comentó aquello mientras empezaba a bailar a su alrededor, realizando piruetas con los brazos extendidos y los pies de puntillas. Frisk observó aquellos movimientos con gran estupor y adoración. El ballet era lo que las unió a ambas en el momento en el que se conocieron, y Frisk nunca había conocido a alguien tan talentosa y perfecta como ella, por esa razón no decidió abandonarla en el juego que llevaban haciendo tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, escuchar aquella frase provocó en el alma de la pequeña Frisk un ligero dolor, el cual suprimió la estupefacción que sentía por el baile de su amiga. Siempre se preguntaba qué sentido tenía matarlos, cuando un dueto como los que hacían ambas era precioso. Le picaba la curiosidad saber cómo sería un baile con el resto, podría ser muy divertido…

Pero Chara se pondría triste, y Frisk no quería eso. Ella era su mejor amiga. No podía hacerla sufrir, se lo prometió en cuanto vio el baile de la niña de ojos carmesí por primera vez. Movimientos fuertes, seguros, pero que cargaban tal tristeza que conmovió por completo el ser de la pequeña; Chara siempre había bailado a solas alejada del mundo, tal vez por miedo a ser rechazada al tratarse de un baile tan violento, o tal vez por miedo escénico. Frisk, a pesar de tantos reseteos, seguía sin comprender la razón de su actitud. Sin embargo ella seguía insistiendo en bailar con Chara, siendo la única a la que no hacía daño mientras bailaban, porque así entraba en contacto con esa alma oscura necesitada de cariño y comprensión.

Porque esa era su labor como mejor amiga.

Frisk se incorporó, sacudiendo los pétalos amarillos de su tutú rosa. ¿Cuándo Chara podría cambiar de opinión y dejarlos vivir a todos? ¿Podría alguna vez Frisk detener esos sentimientos oscuros que sentía ella? ¿Algún día alcanzaría la bondad de la niña y la salvaría de ese tormento de tristeza en el que vivía? Demasiadas preguntas, y todas daban siempre una respuesta negativa. Chara no parecía cambiar, en ningún momento Frisk vio algún ápice de ello, pero tampoco se iba a rendir. Estaba determinada a hacerla feliz y devolverla a la luz de los focos. Incluso si debía seguir ese juego cien veces más.

Cuando Chara estaba a punto de esconderse en su tutú, como siempre hacía para no ser descubierta, alguien apareció frente a las dos niñas: Un Frisk de colores grises y ojos vacíos. La niña Frisk se echó para atrás un poco asustada, mientras que Chara se colocaba al frente y miraba con desconfianza a esa versión de su amiga.

-No temáis. Vengo… ¿En son de paz?

Frisk, la niña del tutú, rio por lo bajo, incluso cuando el miedo era parte de su esencia. Debía admitir que eso había sonado muy de extraterrestres, y con el aspecto que tenía ese ser tan parecido a ella lo hacía ver como un ser del espacio exterior. Sin embargo Chara la miró con una ligera furia por verla tan feliz ante ese Frisk, ¿no se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguien llegaba a ese lugar? Ni siquiera Toriel, ni Flowey, habían llegado hasta ahí. Aquello era un asunto serio y su mejor amiga no se le ocurría mejor cosa que reírse ante aquello. Antes de que Chara pudiera decir o hacer algo, el niño Frisk se apresuró a hablar.

-No quiero haceros daño. (En realidad no puedo haceros daño.) Vengo a hablar con Frisk.

Frisk alzó las manos, a punto de responder, pero Chara la detuvo alzando su brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Core!Frisk ladeó la cabeza, con un rostro completamente neutro en su rostro, sin embargo su boca tenía forma de “o”, lo que le daba un aspecto muy adorable. Frisk, en su total inocencia, quería acercarse y conocerlo mejor. Nunca le había visto y parecía interesante.

-Soy Core!Frisk, y como dije antes, _quiero_ hablar con Frisk.

Antes de que Chara pudiese responder, la niña del tutú rosa dio un paso adelante y apartó con delicadeza a su mejor amiga, asintiendo a esta con un rostro amable elaborando una sonrisa. Con esa expresión quería calmar a su mejor amiga, sin embargo no lo consiguió. A Frisk le importó poco, porque siguió avanzando hasta situarse a un par de pasos del niño, y alzó las manos. Elaboró varios signos con estas, hablando por tanto en lenguaje de signos. Core!Frisk comprendió entonces que esa Frisk, aparte de ser femenina, también era muda.

“¿Puedes entender lenguaje de signos? Si es así, yo soy Frisk, encantada.”

-Eres muda, eh. Bueno, un placer conocerte, Frisk.

La niña se inclinó hacia delante un poco, sosteniendo su tutú con la punta de sus dedos, elaborando así un saludo muy educado y grácil. Frisk correspondió a ese saludo pero colocando una mano en el pecho, tal y como hacían los hombres antes de iniciar un baile. De fondo se escuchó un bufido por parte de Chara, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y mirada a otro lado intentando mostrar que no le importaba esa conversación, mucho menos la presencia del niño. Ambos Frisk volvieron a su posición original, dedicándose un par de sonrisas.

“Me gustaría saber quién eres en profundidad, te ves como yo pero de colores grises… ¡Y eres muy mono! ¡De verdad! Pero al principio dijiste que… ¿Querías hablar conmigo?”, dijo la niña ligeramente dudosa. Su alter ego asintió complacido por el halago, y respiró profundamente.

-Más que hablar, quiero preguntarte algo… -la niña le ofreció una ceja alzada, mientras que Chara se acercó ligeramente para escuchar mejor.- He visto vuestro juego desde hace tiempo, y me pregunto… ¿Alguna vez habéis intentado no matar _a nadie_?

Frisk parpadeó varias veces de la sorpresa, y miró un par de segundos a Chara por el rabillo del ojo. Esta tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y miraba a Core!Frisk con una ligera fiereza que no agradaba para nada a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo Frisk debía responder, así que negó con la cabeza, devolviendo la mirada al suelo algo apenada. Le daba vergüenza admitir lo que había llevado a cabo decenas de veces, y una parte de ella temía que tuviese que pagar por ello. Pero era algo que realizó con plena voluntad y consciencia, y si al menos admitía sus errores con valentía, el castigo no sería tan grave. ¡Mas nadie recordaba los resets, no era tan malo como parecía! ¡De verdad! ¡Todos volvían a vivir al fin y al cabo!

-No te preocupes, no vengo aquí para regañarte ni nada, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención. -Core!Frisk le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, mostrando sus intenciones puras y pacíficas, cosa que alegró a la niña, quien asintió un par de veces alegre al comprender que no habría castigo.- ¿Te gustaría llevar a cabo una nueva aventura?

Ambas niñas se miraron entre sí tras Core!Frisk formular esa pregunta, y después de unos titubeos por parte de la del tutú rosa, se encogió de hombros ante el de ojos negros. No iba a admitir que quería emprender una aventura diferente, a ser posible donde no tuviera que matar a nadie, pues supondría traicionar a Chara, y no quería mostrar eso, ni mucho menos hacerlo. No podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, niño cenizo? –Preguntó Chara, colocando las manos en sus caderas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. Core!Frisk comprendió que era Chara quien tomaba el control de esa línea temporal, y suspiró lentamente.

-Quiero que Frisk no mate a nadie, ni un solo monstruo. Al menos por esta vez.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, y Frisk miró al de ojos negros muy sorprendida. Él se había atrevido a decir en alto las palabras que ella siempre había temido decir por miedo a hacer llorar a Chara, y miró a su amiga apretando las manos en su pecho, dispuesta a “hablar” a toda velocidad para calmarla si era necesario. Pero sin embargo, la respuesta de la niña de ojos carmesí fue completamente lo opuesto, porque esta empezó a reírse de una manera muy fuerte y llena de energía, en resumen, maniática.

-¡¿Te puedes creer lo que dice?! ¡Menudo idiota! ¡Por supuesto que vamos a matar, es lo divertido de este mundo! ¿Verdad, Frisk?

Al ser incitada a hablar, la niña miró varias veces a Chara y a Core!Frisk, intentando comprender las consecuencias de ambas respuestas que debía decir. Si decía “no acepto”, probablemente el de ojos negros se marcharía y no volvería a presentarse esa oportunidad; si decía “sí, quiero”, podría hacer daño a Chara. En el fondo no quería ser egoísta eligiendo la respuesta que más le gustaba, pero le tentaba tanto realizar por una vez aquel camino en el que se volvía amiga de todos… Nunca había conseguido aquello, y ansiaba entablar nuevas conexiones. ¿Y si era más divertido que matar?

¿Y si… Chara también se hacía amiga de ellos?

¡¿Conseguiría salvarla?!

La niña alzó las manos ante la mirada expectante de los otros dos chicos. Temblaba de la emoción y del miedo al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué podría suceder, pero una parte de ella sabía que esta era la última oportunidad que tenía de cambiar las cosas. Rezaba que todo fuese para mejor. Sin embargo no le complacían ambos resultados formulados en su cabeza, ella quería un tercer final, uno en el que _nadie_ llorase al sentirse sola ni triste. Uno en el que todos se pudieran las manos por una vez y bailar al son de una música feliz y animada.

“¿Chara estará bien si acepto?”, preguntó con todo el temor del mundo. Su mejor amiga abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendida por esa elección de Frisk, pero más sorprendida por la amabilidad de Frisk al pensar en ella antes de llevar a cabo esa elección. Podría haber dicho “sí” o “no”, y sin embargo había preguntado qué efectos tendría ese nuevo juego en ella. Se sentía traicionada, sí, pero Frisk siempre se había demostrado muy afable y comprensiva con ella, e incluso en un momento como ese donde la decisión era totalmente de Frisk, ésta ansiaba saber si a ella no le ocurriría nada.

Chara miró donde se encontraba su alma, y rozó su pecho con la superficie de sus dedos, ligeramente confusa. Un sentimiento en ella empezó a crecer, pero no entendía cuál.

-Te prometo que todos tendremos un final feliz, créeme.

Frisk asintió a esas palabras dadas por el niño de ojos negros, y dedicó una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, cariño y determinación, tanto a Chara como a Frisk. No parecía haber represalias por parte de su mejor amiga, por lo que era una oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo esa nueva aventura. Su alma empezó a llenarse de emoción, preparada para el nuevo camino que se abría ante ella.

“De acuerdo, bailemos todos juntos.”

 

 

Frisk se acercó a la figura alta y bella de Toriel, quien a pesar de posar siempre de manera elegante y segura, esa vez estaba triste, y sus hombros estaban agachados. Parecía que un gran peso se cernía sobre ella, y realmente así era. Su vestido rosa no emitía esos movimientos suaves y preciosos que siempre realizaban, ni siquiera la ligera purpurina brillaba. Parecía tan solo un vestido de mala calidad. Frisk había visto ese aspecto de su madre cada vez que le pedía marcharse de las catacumbas, y siempre le había partido el corazón aquello. Toriel era tan adorable, tan cariñosa, y bailaba tan bien…

Al menos esta vez iba a cambiar.

-Solo hay una solución para esto. Demuestra… Demuéstrame que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir.

Entonces, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, el mundo de Frisk se convirtió en blanco y negro, y frente a ella se encontraba Toriel en versión animada. Era hora de demostrar que podía luchar por ese mundo que Core!Frisk le había prometido; bueno, más bien era hora de bailar. Frisk sintió que algo salía de su pecho, sintiéndose de pronto vacía, y delante de ella apareció su alma roja, cuya fuerza era tal que incluso a sus alrededores emitía un aura roja, mostrando la emoción que sentía la niña en esos momentos.

Frisk estaba **determinada** a salvarlos a todos.

Ambas se prepararon para el combate: Toriel tomó con los dedos de su mano derecha un poco de tela de la falda, alzándola para permitirle así bailar mejor. Levantó también su brazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que la barbilla. Su pie derecha se alzó por el talón, permitiendo así que se inclinase ligeramente. En sus ojos brillaba una profunda tristeza al tener que ver a su hija luchar contra ella, pero debía mostrarle lo cruel que era el mundo. No iba a sobrevivir ahí afuera. Su vals no era tan letal como el de Asgore, pero al menos le podría enseñar qué tipo de crueldad había en el exterior.

Mientras tanto, la niña alzó los brazos hasta colocarlos en vertical sobre su cabeza, poniéndose de puntillas. Sus manos se tocaban ligeramente, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tomando profundas respiraciones. Tal vez Toriel no la comprendiese, pero lo que iba a hacer era para llevar a cabo una nueva aventura, la cual prometía un final feliz para todos.

Su alma dio un pálpito muy grande ante ese pensamiento, llenando todo su ser de adrenalina…

Y de amor.

Frisk flexionó un par de veces las piernas, y saltó hacia Toriel con las piernas extendidas, dispuesta a bailar a su alrededor. La mujer cabra reaccionó a aquello empezando a girar lentamente alejándose de la niña, dando algunas veces unas inclinaciones al suelo mientras pegaba un brazo a tu estómago y el otro lo mantenía alzado. A pesar de estar Frisk bailando a su alrededor, girando con las puntillas y las manos sobre su estómago, no le dedicó ni una sola vez alguna mirada. Estaba dispuesta a luchar para retenerla en ese lugar hasta el fin del mundo. No podía dejarla afuera, tan débil, tan sola… ¿Le era tan difícil comprender cuánto se preocupaba por ella? ¿Tanto ansiaba morir ahí afuera?

La niña, por su parte, ante cada inclinación de su madre correspondía de la misma forma, sin embargo estiraba un brazo al lado y flexionaba las piernas cruzadas. Mientras Toriel giraba, ella danzaba a su alrededor dando saltitos y giros, los cuales les costaba realizar debido a la fuerza y velocidad con la que su madre bailaba. Como nunca había llevado a cabo esa ruta le costaba acomodarse, al principio sus movimientos eran torpes, tanto que incluso recibió un poco de daño.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos compaginaban con los de la mujer cabra aunque fuese por poco, quien parecía muy extrañada por esos actos tan raros que estaba llevando a cabo. Su niña no estaba atacando, sino siguiendo el mismo ritmo que Toriel. Esa no era la forma de pelear, iba en contra de las reglas y realizaba acciones que jamás había visto, lo cual alteró por completo a la mujer cabra. En cierto momento de ese baile, ella la miró a los ojos mientras volvían a agacharse para intentar resolver esas dudas que amenazaban su mente, y Frisk aprovechó esa oportunidad para dedicarle una profunda sonrisa.

“Quiero bailar contigo, mamá”, dijo a través de señas mientras volvían a enderezarse.

El alma de Toriel dio un completo vuelco, y sintió ganas de llorar. Aquella dulzura con la que su hija se estaba moviendo, aquellos bailes que en ningún momento la habían atacado, si no que encima concordaban con los de ella, empezaron a romper esa barrera que Toriel había construido sobre su corazón para evitar volver a ser dañada.

Intentó ignorar esos sentimientos y seguir bailando en solitario, cuando de pronto Frisk dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y tras respirar profundo empezó a volver hacia su madre, esta vez girando a una velocidad alarmante y directamente hacia ella.

Toriel tenía dos opciones, o recibir daño o tomarla para evitar que su hija lo recibiese por ella.

Debido a los pocos segundos que tenía, no pudo ni tomar una decisión porque ya tenía a Frisk delante de ella, y por instinto decidió tomarla por las manos mientras caía sobre ella. La niña se recostó suavemente frente a la mujer dándole la espalda, intentando recomponerse unos segundos de aquel mareo producido por el repentino movimiento. Cuando se encontró mejor, alzó la mirada para volver a mirar a su madre a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente. Decidió apartarse tan solo un paso, y Toriel alzó una mano para intentar tomar a Frisk y asegurarse de que ella estaba mejor, sin embargo el dolor de tener que seguir peleando volvió a su ser, e intentó devolver su mano a su posición original.

Pero la mano de Frisk la detuvo, descolocando por completo a aquella madre que tenía el corazón partido. Con la otra mano libre pudo elaborar unos pocos signos, torpes, pero suficientes para emitir un mensaje:

“Bailemos, mamá.”

Toriel empezó a llorar, pero apretó las manos de Frisk con fuerza. Todas las penas sufridas antaño, sus recuerdos más dolorosos, la soledad y la muerte, habían vuelto a ella durante aquella pelea y la habían golpeado como si fuesen miles de lanzas a través de todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a descubrir que a medida que bailaba con su hija, todo iba desapareciendo. El mundo ya no existía para ella, mucho menos el pasado; sentía que Frisk era el futuro, y todo lo dejado atrás eran tan solo pesadillas las cuales no había necesidad de recordar. En el poco tiempo que llevaba juntas, sabía que ella era especial. Que con ella todo sería diferente.

Fuerza, amor, amabilidad, cariño, determinación, se encontraban en tan solo una niña humana, y su ballet se lo transmitía.

Atrajo a su hija hacia ella, y llorando, aceptó la proposición de Frisk, iniciando un baile juntas que duraría unos breves pero preciosos minutos.

Si Frisk iba a cruzar esa puerta, con posibilidades de que no la volviera a ver, al menos quería tener un recuerdo feliz. Quién sabe, tal vez… Ella pudiese cambiar ese mundo, tal y como había sucedido con ella misma.


	14. 13. Permíteme este último baile (Parte 2)

 

La niebla evitaba ver cualquier cosa que estuviese alrededor de Frisk, y ella se abrazó a sí misma intentando encontrar un poco de calor corporal. El viento mecía con fiereza su tutú, provocando más frío en su cuerpo. Siguió caminando lentamente, sintiendo cómo cada paso que daba sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Ella sabía que era hora de luchar contra una de las personas a las que siempre había admirado por su simpatía, y al mismo tiempo había sentido una gran tristeza por matarla.

Papyrus.

Mientras pensaba en las incontables veces que lo había matado, la figura del susodicho esqueleto se hizo presente a unos metros de ella, a pesar de haber mucha más niebla que antes. No quería seguir recordando todo eso, pero en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía. Cometió asesinato, eso era algo de lo que jamás podría huir. Y aunque nadie recordase aquello, sentía que debía esforzarse al máximo para hacer feliz a sus nuevos amigos, y los amigos que aún quedaban por conseguir. Ansiaba buscarles ese final que Frisk le había asegurado. Era, al fin y al cabo, su forma de pedirles disculpas.

Ella siguió caminando hasta encontrarse a unos pasos de él, y la figura negra de Papyrus empezó a hablar.

-HUMANA, PERMÍTEME CONTARTE ALGUNOS SENTIMIENTOS COMPLEJOS. SENTIMIENTOS COMO… LA ALEGRÍA DE ENCONTRAR A OTRO AMANTE DE LA SALSA. LA ADMIRACIÓN HACIA LAS HABILIDADES DE OTRA PERSONA RESOLVIENDO PUZLES MUSICALES. EL DESEO DE TENER ALGUIEN GUAY Y BAILONGO QUE PIENSA QUE ERES GUAY. ¡¡¡ESO DEBE SER LO QUE ESTÁS SINTIENDO AHORA MISMO!!! ** **[…]**** NO… ¡TODO ESTO ESTÁ MAL! ¡¡¡NO PUEDO SER TU COMPAÑERO DE BAILE!!! ¡ERES UNA HUMANA! ¡DEBO CAPTURARTE! ¡ENTONCES, PODRÉ CONSEGUIR MI MÁS ANSIADO DESEO! ¡ACLAMADO! ¡POPULAR! ¡PRESTIGIOSO! ¡EL MIEMBRO MÁS NUEVO…! ¡…DEL BAILE REAL!

Y de nuevo, la pobre niña se encontró en mitad de una batalla. Ella inhaló profundamente, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina cruzaba por todo su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, las ansias de bailar con aquel esqueleto amante del baile latino. Por esa razón sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una intensidad completamente diferente a sus rutas anteriores. Porque brillaban de ****determinación**** a ser su compañera de baile.

“¡Bailas muy bien, Papyrus!”, flirteó la niña ofreciéndole un guiño. 

Aunque Papyrus siempre ansiase tener amigos, ella sabía que la mejor forma de ganarse su amistad era mostrando algo más que simple cariño. Ese esqueleto ansiaba tener amor, compañía, y ser halagado constantemente por sus pasos de baile. Y si él quería todo eso, ¡pues lo iba a tener pero multiplicado por un 101%! ¡A cuanto más, mejor!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿F-FLIRTEOS?! ¡ASÍ QUE FINALMENTE REVELAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS DEFINITIVOS! ¡B-BUENO! ¡SOY UN ESQUELETO DE ESTÁNDARES MUY ALTOS!

Frisk rio ligeramente al ver cómo fingía actuar tan distante, pero por un segundo sus ojos brillaron al recibir un trato que siempre había querido tener. Decidió seguir insistiendo para ver más reacciones, eran muy divertidas.

“¡Puedo hacer espagueti!”, era un buen plan intentar alcanzar esa alma tan tierna y cándida que pertenecía a Papyrus recurriendo a las cosas que más le gustaban. Podía escuchar de fondo cómo Chara, escondida como su sombra del tutú, fingía que potaba, pero la ignoró. Papyrus en ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par, y por poco la rosa de su boca cayó al suelo, si no fuera porque la recogió de manera muy torpe y nerviosa. Intentó recomponerse, pero en sus mejillas había un ligero tono anaranjado producido por el sonrojo que sentía al recibir esa insistencia por parte de Frisk.

-¡OH, NO! ¡ESTÁS ALCANZANDO TODOS MIS ESTÁNDARES! ¿SUPONGO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE DEBERÉ TENER UNA CITA CONTIGO…? ¡S-SALGAMOS DESPUÉS! ¡TRAS HABERTE CAPTURADO!

La niña sonrió ampliamente, comprobando que Papyrus sentía una dualidad en su interior. Era su oportunidad de acercarse a él a través del baile, justo cuando él se encontraba con la guardia baja. Él intento alejar aquellos pensamientos contradictorios empezando a bailar. Moviendo las manos y los pies hacia delante atrás, con un rostro de profunda concentración, el esqueleto estiró su pierna derecha justo cuando el sonido de la música dio un tono fuerte. Al recoger la pierna siguió realizando el juego de pies y hombros. Por suerte ese ataque lo pudo seguir Frisk estirando ambas piernas, pero la derecha siendo alzada, mientras sus manos también seguían esa acción. Ambas hacia cada lado, aunque una de ellas ligeramente inclinada.

Aprovechando que Papyrus se tomaba un descanso para pensar en su próximo movimiento (en realidad pensaba qué podría hacer en su cita con Frisk), ella decidió ir a por todas de una vez para alcanzarlo. Dio dos saltos para calentar, haciendo que sus pies en el aire se cruzasen una y otra vez, y cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba preparado avanzó para llegar al lado de Papyrus dando dos grandes saltos. Causó en el pobre chico un susto, con lo cual Frisk se sintió apenada, pero tenía un plan en mente. Tomó la mano de Papyrus con fuerza, y se pegó a su pecho. La camisa blanca que portaba Papyrus rozó su espalda, ella inhaló profundamente. Entonces empezó a girar hacia un lado mientras estiraba tanto su brazo como el del esqueleto, llegando a su máxima capacidad, dejándose caer un poco hacia atrás. Miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa, incitándolo. Alzó una mano para interactuar con él.

“Si bailas conmigo, podrás comprobar que soy muy buena pareja”, y de nuevo le proporcionó otro guiño junto a un flirteo demasiado directo. Las mejillas de él se encontraron otra vez teñidas, y ella rió observando aquella actitud ligeramente tímida.

Papyrus desde el inicio de la batalla no sabía qué hacer, si bailar con ella o rechazarla. Se lo había pasado en grande con la chica resolviendo puzles, enseñando sus rosas más frescas, e incluso hablando sobre sí mismo sin parar. Y ansiaba con todas sus ganas corresponder esos sentimientos que Frisk mostraba, aunque no los sintiese. Quería tener una cita por primera vez en su vida, pero iba a ser con una humana, y eso sería considerado alta traición. ¡Se suponía que debía capturar a la humana para entrar en el baile real!

Sin embargo nunca había encontrado una pareja de baile tan bella y grácil. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar cuán genial sería bailar con Frisk muchas más veces, y debido a eso su alma le exigía comprobarlo. Esa necesidad de bailar con la niña incrementó cuando al fin llevaron a cabo un paso juntos, aunque por su parte hubiese sido por sorpresa. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber reaccionado antes para demostrar a Frisk lo genial que era él bailando.

Pero… Aún había una oportunidad. Si bailaban juntos.

Él miró a la niña a los ojos, y al ver esa tierna sonrisa con sus manos aún entrelazadas, tomó una decisión.

¡Al cuerno el baile real, él ansiaba bailar con la humana!

Empujó a Frisk hacia sí mismo, y ella reaccionó girando mientras se apegaba a él, causando que tanto su brazo como el de él se entrelazasen contra el cuerpo de la chica. Papyrus dio dos vueltas con Frisk aún muy cerca de él, y cuando terminaron aquello, él la lideró a su lado para realizar algunos movimientos de tobillos mientras ella, aún tomaba de su mano, giraba sobre sí misma con una pierna alzada. Papyrus observó aquellos movimientos contento, notando cómo ambos bailes se complementaban y elaboraban una coreografía distinta, pero al mismo tiempo bien coordinada e incluso divertida.

Estaba feliz de haber elegido a Frisk por encima de su mayor deseo.

 

 

La niña del tutú rosa se acercó con cautela a la echoflower que se encontraba frente a ella, y acercó su oreja para escuchar. Como siempre, una melodía sonó de la flor, y ella sonrió al comprobar que se trataba de música disco. Tras estar unos segundos ladeando la cabeza y tarareando al son de la música, se incorporó para hablar con Sans, quien estaba a un metro de la flor en su puesto de trabajo.

Cuando ella entró en el campo de visión del esqueleto bajo, él intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo su cara con la capucha, mientras se hundía más en el puesto de madera. Frisk se rió por lo bajo tapando la boca con su mano para no hacer notar su risita, y se colocó delante de él. Puso las manos justo encima de la tabla de madera para que él pudiese ver sus manos, Sans tenía la cabeza gacha intentando no hablar con ella.

“¡Un perrito musical, por favor!”, señaló ella, queriendo probar ese aperitivo el cual emitía sonidos de instrumentos cuando los probaba. Tenían forma de flauta, y eran muy graciosos. Siempre habían sido los favoritos de Frisk.

Sans, a pesar de no querer ser notado, asintió y casi a la velocidad de la luz preparó su alimento. Se lo dejó en la tabla para evitar el contacto físico. Frisk pagó la cantidad acordada aunque nadie le dijo cuánto costaba, y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Estaba muy acostumbrada a ese trato tan distante de Sans, porque ella sabía que él desde la primera línea temporal era muy tímido.

Pero la voz de Sans la detuvo, una tan floja y temblorosa que apenas se notó, mas debido a la cercanía que aún mantenía la niña pudo ser escuchada.

-gracias… por… hacer feliz amihermano…

Frisk se giró, aunque Sans ya no se encontraba ahí. Ligeramente sorprendida por esa actitud nueva de Sans tomó un bocado de su perrito musical, y emitió el sonido de una trompeta. Ella se dispuso a reír, y comenzó su camino por Waterfall.

 

 

La pequeña seguía con la cabeza alzada para ver directamente a Undyne, quien se encontraba sobre un gran montón de rocas que constituían una entrada. No podía pasar si no conseguía derrotar, o en ese caso, bailar con la mujer pez. La susodicha ya le había advertido que si daba otro paso más empezaría su batalla, y la chica del tutú rosa en el fondo tenía miedo. Undyne siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte, y las peleas contra ella eran de las más duras. Tenía miedo por no saber qué podría pasar, nunca se había replanteado qué podría pasar si no mataba a la jefa del Baile Real. El temor a lo desconocido era tal que sentía su pecho bombardear con locura…

Cerró los ojos, recordando las sonrisas de Toriel y Papyrus. Si pudiera ser amiga de Undyne, si pudiera verla sonreír como sus nuevos amigos, si pudiera bailar junto a ella…

Imaginar un baile pacífico realizado por ambas, llenó a Frisk de ****determinación****.

Con una sonrisa amplia, aunque ligeramente temblorosa, dio unos pasos adelante.

-¡Entonces, que así sea…! ¡No más huidas! ¡¡¡AHÍ VOY!!!

Undyne al instante se tiró hacia ella con una pierna estirada hacia su dirección, mientras su mundo de nuevo se volvía negro. La batalla comenzaba. Al instante Frisk comenzó a pensar cómo podría resolver esa batalla sin recurrir, cuando ni siquiera conocía realmente a esa mujer pez. Siempre la había matado, su forma de bailar era tan violenta que al final por puro miedo a quedarse ahí para siempre acababa matándola. Undyne quería asesinarla para liberarlos de aquel lugar, y era al parecer su única motivación en la vida. No podía contraatacar hablando de lo mucho que la quería como madre, o como una posible cita, o dejando vivir a su propio hermano. Aquello era realmente matar o ser matado.

Aun así debía intentarlo.

“¡No quiero pelear contigo, Undyne! ¡Quiero bailar!”, instó la niña, quien tras elaborar esos signos con las manos alzó una mano hacia la mujer pez, para ver si ella accedía fácilmente. Y realmente fue un intento en vano, porque ella negó con la cabeza, dando de pronto un duro puñetazo al suelo.

-Durante mucho tiempo, hemos soñado con un final feliz…

Frisk quería responder a esas palabras con muchas ganas. ¡Y podemos, tan solo confía en mí! ¡Sé cómo conseguirlo! ¡Tenemos una oportunidad, créeme! Y sin embargo no consiguió mover las manos, porque al instante Undyne empezó a dar saltos hacia ella con volteretas laterales, las piernas estiradas y la parte superior del cuerpo muy inclinado hacia el suelo. La mujer a cada salto realizaba patadas que iban directas al cuerpo de Frisk, con mucha fiereza y precisión. La pequeña saltó hacia atrás un par de veces, dejando los brazos agachados y pegados el uno al otro por la punta de los dedos. Intentaba mantener la belleza de sus movimientos, y sin embargo debido a las amenazas físicas de Undyne a veces se le escapaban impulsos de taparse la cara con los brazos, causando que su HP se redujese. Tenía miedo, muchísimo. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, y no veía la luz al final del túnel.

Intentó recuperar el aliento tras haber visto que Undyne cesaba su ataque para dedicarse simplemente a observar a la niña con el cuerpo agachado y moviéndose de derecha a izquierda, preparada para contraatacar.

Fue entonces cuando Frisk se fijó que Undyne ya no bloqueaba el camino, y la entrada a la cueva estaba libre. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió huir, saliendo del combate. Su mundo volvió a los colores naturales, y elaboró una escapada rápida. En cuanto Undyne se dio cuenta de aquello, emitió un “¡¿qué?!” y la empezó a seguir. La niña se dispuso a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero Undyne al tener más consistencia física que ella la alcanzó a los segundos. Realmente no quería pelear, tenía demasiado miedo, y si se dejaba llevar por las insistencias de Chara en matar a la mujer pez su plan se iría al garete.

Sin poderse remediar, de nuevo su mundo se volvió negro y blanco, y la niña ansiaba gritar de miedo.

-¡No te vas a escapar esta vez!

Frisk se apresuró a hablar en signos con mucha prisa y énfasis. Sus manos temblaban de terror, y se notaban demasiado por cómo le costaba elaborar los signos necesarios para hablar. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. Quería salir de aquello, tenía miedo de Undyne. Siempre lo había tenido.

“¡No quiero pelear!”

Pero poco importaron sus palabras, la mujer ya estaba tirándose hacia ella realizando de nuevo aquellas patadas agresivas. La niña evitó a cualquier costa las patadas, pero una de ellas le dio en todo el pecho y acabó volando un par de metros hacia su camino de huida. Frisk tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y a pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo por el repentino golpe de dolor, se incorporó como pudo. 

A los ojos de Undyne, la pequeña la estaba sorprendiendo cada vez más. En parte por no querer pelear, y por otra parte al estar siempre huyendo como una cobarde. ¡Así no era cómo se combatía, debía enfrentar su destino por haber caído ahí! En parte debía admitir que le frustraba no poder pelear con el niño humano. Era resistente, y bastante. Sus movimientos, a pesar de recibir golpes, habían sido elegantes, y habían intentado acomodarse al estilo de la mujer pez, lo cual la alteraba. El ballet y el capoeira no eran bailes similares, y su unión sería una completa fealdad a los ojos del resto… Espera, ¡¿qué estaba pensando?! ¡Debía matar a la humana para volver a la superficie!

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos no se fijó que la pequeña había emprendido otra escapada, y la siguió. Y de nuevo atacó contra ella golpeándola con las piernas. La niña daba saltos por encima de estas para evitar ser dañada, y otras veces giraba en sentido de sus patadas intentando ser más rápida para no ser alcanzada. Pero recibió varios golpes, de nuevo.

Frisk comió un dulce que tenía guardado, y al sentirse mejor tomó la oportunidad de escapar.

Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto, su móvil empezó a sonar. Frisk lo cogió de forma instintiva para pedir ayuda. Los pasos producidos por Undyne se detuvieron, y cuando la niña miró para atrás, descubrió que la mujer pez esperaba con los brazos cruzados y pisoteando el suelo, en un ademán de esperar. Al ver que Frisk la miraba, ella señaló con la barbilla el móvil que tenía la pequeña en sus manos, indicando que podía coger la llamada, aunque su rostro era de completa molestia.

Frisk soltó un suspiro de alivio, y tras respirar lento un par de veces, descolgó la llamada. Era Papyrus.

-¡HEY! ¡¿CÓMO VA?! JUSTO ESTABA PENSANDO… ¡TÚ, YO, Y UNDYNE DEBERÍAMOS SALIR JUNTOS ALGUNA VEZ! ¡CREO QUE SERÍAMOS FANTÁSTICAS COMPAÑERAS! ¡REUNÁMONOS EN SU CASA DESPUÉS!

“ _Eso sería fantástico si UNDYNE NO ME ESTUVIERA PERSIGUIENDO E INTENTANDO MATAR INCONTABLES VECES_ ”, pensó la niña casi sintiendo cómo el miedo volvía a su ser cuando la llamada se colgó, y estuvo de nuevo sola frente a la mujer pez, quien empezó a perseguirla al ver que la llamada había terminado. Frisk intentó correr, pero fue alcanzada en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, durante la llamada, Frisk no notó que Undyne había reconocido la voz enérgica del esqueleto alto, y entrecerró los ojos, completamente dudosa. ¿Papyrus, su Papyrus, estaba hablando con la humana? ¿Tenía su número de móvil? ¡¿Los había traicionado?! Ugh, cómo se las iba a cargar ese cabeza hueca en cuanto lo pillase tras acabar con la humana.

Y esta vez no tuvo piedad en cuanto atrapó a la humana en la batalla. Ya ni se dedicaba a bailar alrededor, si no que directamente lanzaba patadas una y otra vez sin moverse del sitio. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de la niña, e incluso algunas lágrimas, lo cual le rompió un poco el corazón. Sin embargo ese era el destino que la humana debía recorrer. No se podía dar el lujo de tener piedad por esa chica, al fin y al cabo era solo una vida para salvar cientos que se encontraban encerradas. Era un sacrificio que traería una buena recompensa, y su pueblo creía en ella. Pero en especial era Alphys quien creía en ella, creía en su determinación. ¡Y las palabras de Alphys eran suficientes para darlo todo en la batalla!

Si hubiera otro camino… El cual no requiriese violencia… Tal vez Undyne… Lo tomaría.

La niña sin embargo parecía no rendirse, cosa que habría llenado de orgullo a la mujer pez si hubieran sido otras circunstancias, y empezó a huir de nuevo moviendo las manos, diciendo constantemente que no quería pelear. Undyne la persiguió de nuevo hasta Hotland, pasando delante de un Sans que estaba durmiendo. La guerrera se acercó a él para reñirle por no ayudarla a atrapar a la humana y estar sobando, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que esta seguía corriendo hasta… EL LABORATORIO DE ALPHYS.

“ _NO. MI WAIF- LA CIENTÍFICA DE LA GUARDIA REAL VA A SER ATACADA. NO ES QUE SEA MI WAIFU NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. QUÉ VA. NO, UNDYNE, NO ES HORA DE PENSAR EN ALPHYS. ¡VE A POR LA HUMANA ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE AL LABORATORIO Y TU WAIFU SUFRA-¡ ¡¡¡QUE NO ES TU WAIFU, MALDITO SUSHI!!!_ ”

Se apresuró a correr hacia la humana, pero ante el nerviosismo no se fijó en la mala posición que tenía su tobillo, y tropezó en el puente de madera. Intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor incesante golpeó en el tobillo, y se apretó esa zona con ambas manos intentando quitar el dolor. Era inútil, tenía un esguince. Chasqueó mientras golpeaba el suelo un par de veces de la furia, notando que de nuevo unos pinchazos de dolor recorrían su pie. Omitió un grito en la garganta, sintiéndose impotente. No podía seguir adelante en tal estado. Y se sentía un completo fracaso. Su pueblo, su rey, su waifu. Los había decepcionado a todos, todos creían en ella y había fracasado. Era una completa inút-

En su campo de visión apareció un nicecream, y Undyne alzó la mirada sorprendida al comprobar que ese alimento se lo estaba dando la propia humana. Esta sonrió ampliamente, tendiendo de nuevo la comida hacia la mujer pez, quien lo tomó con una completa duda en su rostro. Tomó el nicecream, viendo cómo la niña, a pesar de estar sudando y respirando con dificultad, seguía ofreciéndole amabilidad a pesar de haberla intentado matar.

El dolor en su pie cesó a los segundos, y la mujer pez se encontró en una dualidad moral demasiado fuerte. ¿Debía seguirla atacando? ¿Debía dar las gracias? No, jamás iba a hacer eso. Supondría ser derrotada frente al enemigo. Y no iba a admitir la derrota tan fácilmente. Se incorporó, y elaboró una huida rápida. Tenía que descansar, el pie aún le dolía un poco y lo mejor sería reposar. No quería dejar a la humana sola, pero en tal estado no podía pelear, era inútil en esos momentos. Y un buen soldado sabía cuándo retirarse. Tan solo esperaba que Alphys se las pudiera apañar. Su waifu siempre había sido alguien inteligente y- _“¡¡¡QUE NO ES TU WAIFU, UNDYNE!!!”._


	15. 14. Permíteme este último baile (Parte 3)

El humo inundó el lugar, y también los pulmones de Frisk, quien empezó a toser descontroladamente. Podía escuchar una música que empezaba a sonar, y también luces que evitaban que abriese los ojos. Estaba en mitad de la pelea con Mettaton, y gracias a la ayuda de Alphys había conseguido pulsar el interrumpor que el robot tenía en su espalda. Por un momento él estuvo quieto, y Frisk había sonreído alegre de ver que la pelea al fin terminó, pero de pronto unos focos que colgaban del techo y una gran cantidad de humo salió de Mettaton, y ahí se encontraba la chica. No sabía qué iba a pasar, aquello jamás había ocurrido, y estar en una situación completamente nueva provocaba en la chica mucho temor.

Pero aun así se esforzó en superar aquel miedo para enfrentarse a Mettaton. Al menos su pelea había sido divertida, saltando sobre los obstáculos que él le ponía, resolviendo cuestionarios… Había sido completamente genial y divertido. Incluso había supuesto que no habría necesidad de pelear, pero al parecer el destino quiso enfrentarlos, y ahí se encontraba ella. Cuando ya podía respirar y ver con tranquilidad, dio cara al robot. Solo se le podía ver la figura negra debido a la contraluz, pero aun así, Frisk podía comprobar que esa figura del que en teoría era Mettaton parecía ser completamente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Haré que tus últimos momentos de vida sean… ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE hermosos!

Entonces, la figura negra tomó al fin forma, y se encontró con una versión de Mettaton menos peligrosa, y más fabulosa. Ya no era Mettaton NEO, ahora era Mettaton EX. Frisk aplaudió dando un par de saltos, contenta de ver ese diseño tan fantástico. El público también aplaudía a la vez que Frisk, y de pronto un panel apareció a la izquierda del robot. Tenía el título AUDIENCIA 3979, y la niña ladeó la cabeza, algo curiosa por ese panel. No entendía qué era eso, y muchos menos los números que empezaban a bajar con el paso de los segundos.

-¡ES HORA DE BRILLAR, CARIÑO!

Dijo el robot mientras los focos se situaban sobre Frisk y la apuntaban. La niña, algo asustada, tomó una posición defensiva, y recibió un vitoreo por parte del público. Los números del panel bajaron 100 marcas, y la chica, aún sin comprender la situación, supo de alguna manera que eso era malo. Sin embargo, el robot empezó a hacer poses dramáticas, y el índice empezó a subir. Frisk parpadeó un par de veces, y por pura inercia imitó una pose dramática para comprobar si era ese el camino correcto.

Efectivamente, la audiencia empezó a aplaudir, y el panel mostró que subió 100 puntos.

La boca de Frisk adoptó una forma de “o”, al comprender que su labor era aumentar la audiencia junto con Mettaton. ¿Debería seguir posando? ¿Bailar? ¿Rehusarse a pelear? Había una cosa clara, y es que estar quieta no era la solución. La audiencia comenzó a subir de nuevo por suerte de Frisk, pero eso era resultado de que Mettaton había enviado contra ella algunos obstáculos para que los esquivase. Ella infló el pecho, preparada para su labor. Si el público quería entretenimiento, eso iban a tener. E iba a ser el espectáculo más precioso y fabuloso que jamás iban a conocer. Saltó por encima de los obstáculos mientras giraba sobre sí misma, y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo siguió dando vueltas hasta tocar su rodilla derecha el suelo, y su pierna izquierda estirada. Inclinándose hacia atrás estiró un brazo hasta lo más alto, con el otro reposando en su falda.

El público al ver aquellas piruetas junto con esa pose subió 500 puntos, y Mettaton elaboró infinitas poses de la emoción, lo cual animó más al público.

AUDIENCIA 4953

-¡Ha sido un espectáculo precioso, humana! ¡Pero YO soy el único que debe salir de Underground para estar frente a las cámaras!

Tal y como esperaba Frisk, Mettaton empezó a bailar una especie de hip-hop mezclado con jazz, donde se realizan piruetas bruscas pero manteniendo la lentitud y el erotismo que ofrecía el jazz. Era, por tanto, un hip hop que ofrecía en vez de agresividad, sensualidad. Mettaton pasó una mano por su torso mientras sus pies cruzados le hacían dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y tras aquello cayó al suelo con las piernas abiertas y moviendo arriba y abajo el pecho con una mano colocada sobre él.

El público pareció volverse loco, porque empezó a aplaudir y gritar con tal fuerza que Frisk se tapó los oídos. Mettaton sonrió a la cámara guiñando el ojo tras incorporarse. Por un momento el panel se volvió loco, y los números oscilaban entre 5 000 y 7 000 constantemente. La niña no pudo hacer más que elogiar a Mettaton.

“Eres fantástico, Mettaton. El público te ama.”

Ante esa frase la audiencia siguió aumentando ligeramente, abrumados por la honestidad y amabilidad de la chica. Era bastante fácil, ese público se animaba con cualquier cosa.

-No olvides que esto es un baile de la muerte, dulce flor.

Al instante más obstáculos aparecieron, provocando en la audiencia más expectación. Frisk esquivó todos los micrófonos de gran tamaño que se acercaban hacia ella. Al principio decidió hacer piruetas, como simplemente dando un salto hacia arriba con los brazos flexionados a los lados, o avanzando hacia el frente esquivando los obstáculos con un pie pegado a su muslo y el otro sosteniendo su peso. Era fácil una vez conseguía la velocidad necesaria para superar la prueba de Mettaton, y la niña podía así realizar movimientos suaves y llenos de gracia. Lo cual no tan solo impresionó al robot, sino a la audiencia, la cual ya rondaba por los 7 000.

Su rival, poniendo morritos con la boca, se frotó la barbilla analizando los números que incrementaban. Su público nunca había estado tan entusiasmado, mucho menos aumentaba a tal velocidad. ¿Era el morbo de ver a la humana en peligro? ¿El hecho de ver otro humano por ahí? ¿O de verdad les gustaba el baile? Si quería saber la respuesta debía hacerla directamente. Al público siempre le había encantado saber que eran parte del espectáculo a pesar de estar tras las pantallas.

-¡Mi amado público!

Ante aquellas palabras los índices aumentaron por 50.

-¡Quiero haceros una pregunta, ya que se os ve hoy muy animados!

Más 100.

-¿Os está gustando el espectáculo de hoy?

Aplausos, más 5.

-¿Queréis ver algo jamás visto anteriormente?

Más 100, y algunas rosas cayeron desde el cielo. Mettaton tomó una de ellas y depositó un beso en los pétalos. Se escucharon gritos de muchas fangirls.

-¡¿Y si hacemos sufrir al humano?!

Menos 100, ouch. Eso no quería el público al parecer.

-Entonces… ¿Os gusta la chica? ¿Queréis verla bailar más?

Empezó a recibir varias llamadas, las cuales afirmaban que sí, ansiaban ver más de aquella humana que realizaba movimientos tan bellos. Mettaton se sintió ligeramente celoso por ver que su público reaccionaba así por una simple humana. Pero si le tenían a él, ¡al fabuloso Mettaton EX! ¿Por qué enfocarse en un trozo de carne que debería morir? ¡Su público debería pensar más en él, les estaba ofreciendo un programa donde estaba dando el 101% de sí! ¡Al fin y al cabo él era quien iba a salir vivo de la pelea!

No… Eso no quería su audiencia. Y si mataba a la humana, esta probablemente incluso pediría su expulsión en el programa.

Cogió un pañuelo y empezó a estirarlo con los dientes metálicos mientras evitaba llorar pensando en cómo sería su desgraciada vida sin los focos de las cámaras. A los ojos de Frisk, quien hacía poses para evitar que los índices bajasen, parecía un completo idiota haciendo esa pose así de la nada. La niña tan solo sonrió, y se colocó frente a Mettaton EX. Alzó una mano bajo la atenta sorpresa del robot, quien seguía pensando en cómo mejorar el show para que todos se centrasen en él.

“¿Y si bailamos juntos?”, dijo la niña con la mano que tenía libre.

Entonces, el teléfono volvió a sonar, y de él se escucharon varias voces.

-….. yo creo que……….. sería fantástico……. uh……. un baile entre ambos……….. eso si mi opinión cuenta……………….. ok.

-Mis músculos nunca antes han estado tan animados, quieren ver bailar a Mettaton y a la humana ;)

-¡Mi pincel se muere por dibujar a la humana! Oh, lo siento, ¿eso fue demasiado?

Mettaton, en shock, miró los índices y luego a la humana, quien parecía muy feliz por recibir tanta insistencia del público para bailar juntos. Él no quería dejarle todo el mérito a ese ser, y estaba brillando por encima de él con ese ofrecimiento que había realizado. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que esa chica estaba aumentando el rating con tan solo pocas acciones, el público la amaba con locura. Podría utilizarla para su propio beneficio. En la superficie se esforzaría por ser el único en brillar, pero por el momento permitiría que la humana ocupase un 10% de sus cámaras.

-¡Ya que lo pedís con tanto énfasis, y sabéis cuánto os amo, querida audiencia, vamos a realizar un programa jamás visto antes!

La audiencia aumentó por 1 000 puntos, y Mettaton tuvo que morderse la lengua para acusarlos de preferir a la humana por encima de su propia raza monstruosa.

-¡Hoy, el asombroso y genial Mettaton, bailará junto con la humana Frisk! ¡¿Estáis preparados?! ¡NO CAMBIÉIS DE CANAL!

El robot tomó la mano de Frisk, atrayéndolo hacia sí y colocando una mano en su espalda para sujetarla contra él. Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor, y el público, al ver un posible shippeo, empezó a aplaudir y exigir más y más. Si eso era lo que quería la audiencia, Mettaton haría lo que fuese. No quería admitirlo, pero una parte de él, la cual crecía lentamente, ansiaba seguir bailando con la humana. Parecía divertido, y muy muy hermoso.

 

 

Asriel Dreemuur tras haber absorbido todas las almas se encontraba flotando frente a Frisk mientras bailaba, no dejaba de girar con un brazo alzado. Sus movimientos iban sin piedad, causando en la niña mucho daño a cada segundo. Ella no estaba preparada para esto, pero sentía que al haber llegado tan lejos debía seguir luchando. Por ella, por sus amigos, por su mejor amiga, por su madre, ¡por todos! Pero Asriel no dejaba de atacar con las fuentes de luz multicolor que producían los focos. También atacaba utilizando armas musicales, muchas veces debía esquivar las teclas de un piano, y otras debía saltar sobre corcheas, blancas, negras, soles… Y no parecía acabar. De alguna forma siempre conseguía hacerla daño, y poco a poco su inventario de comida se reducía.

Intentaba aferrarse a las esperanzas de vivir una vida feliz en la superficie con su familia. Imaginaba que todos pudieran realizar toda la vida concursos de baile, participar en eventos musicales, ¡e incluso siendo conocidos mundialmente! Pero cada daño que provocaba Asriel incitaba a la niña a querer rendirse. Aunque pensase en el futuro, el presente era tan doloroso que la dejaba atrás constantemente. Dudaba de siquiera poder ser capaz de seguir. Pero estaba determinada a seguir luchando, aunque todo su cuerpo rogase por echarse para atrás.

-Tu “determinación”. El poder que te hizo llegar tan lejos… ¡Va a ser tu perdición!

Las palabras de Asriel resonaron en la mente de la niña, pero ella tan solo alzó la mirada y le dedicó una severa mirada. NO iba a echarse para atrás, NO iba a perder. Ellos confiaban en ella, ella confiaba en sí misma. Esta era la oportunidad de remediar con su pasado y proporcionar al fin un final feliz. Incluso si su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, los sueños que tenía planeado para todos eran tales que la animaban cada vez más. Todos iban a ser felices en la superficie, como una familia. Y nadie iba a evitar aquello, ¡nadie!

Las esperanzas y los sueños se juntaron hasta provocar en el alma de Frisk un aura tan fuerte que incluso iluminaba los alrededores, y Asriel intentó combatir contra esa gran determinación realizando otro ataque más, uno en el que las cuerdas de un violín intentaban partir el alma de la niña del tutú rosa en varios trozos. Y a pesar de ser las cuerdas muy fuertes, ella se rehusó a ser encerrada por esas cuerdas, y estas se rompieron sin siquiera haber rozado la esencia de la niña. Esta sonrió alegre de ver que todo funcionaba, pero Asriel tenía otros planes en mente.

Cansado de ver que la niña no se rendía, decidió eliminar todo el mundo que ella había conseguido superar sin matar a nadie. Todo debía ser destruido. Porque así eran las cosas, y así debían ser para siempre. No debían llegar a la superficie, su encierro en Underground era lo estimado.

-¡Ya, basta de hacer el tonto! ¡Es hora de purgar esta línea temporal de una vez por todas!

Asriel alzó un brazo con el otro pegado al pecho, haciendo una referencia a modo de despedida. Entonces, frente a la niña apareció una gramola de grandioso tamaño y con apariencia terrorífica al tener forma de la cara de Asriel, y su palanca comenzó a girar. El reproductor empezó a absorber notas musicales, lo cual no entendía la niña qué era. Sin embargo a los segundos una bola blanca amaneció de la gramola, hinchándose hasta ser tan grande que cegó por completo a Frisk, quien se tapó los ojos apretando los dientes. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! No, no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tenía que seguir luchando aunque todo estuviese a punto de romperse a pedazos.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, tomando control de sí misma de nuevo al sentir la determinación a seguir adelante, lo cual al parecer la salvó. Cuando al fin pudo quitarse los brazos de los ojos, descubrió que tenía un solo punto de HoPe, y Asriel la miraba algo sorprendido. Tras haber dado un pequeño discurso, uno en el cual menospreciaba el poder de la niña, todo de nuevo se volvió blanco, y tras desvanecerse esa luz frente a ella había otra versión de Asriel. Una con alas y un traje de gala masacrado, con un corazón sobre otro decorando el pecho. Su aspecto era intimidante, y el baile que estaba proporcionando era peor. Cada movimiento que empezaba a producir caían de él varias corcheas, las cuales iban directos hacia la niña. Ella no podía acercarse a Asriel para bailar, tan solo esquivar una y otra vez sin detenerse. Ya ni se preocupaba en elaborar movimientos suaves y bonitos, tan solo saltar y rodar como bien podía, lo cual a veces provocaba algunos daños.

Una de las corcheas golpeó su alma y redujo su HoPe a 0, Frisk intentó luchar por seguir adelante. Todos confiaban en ella. Todos la necesitaban más que nunca en esos momentos. Pero veía tan imposible aquello, que tan solo cerró los ojos viendo cómo su alma se partía en pedazos. No tenía sentido seguir si no había un final a través del túnel… Era mejor rendirse y reiniciar de nuevo, ya habría otra oportunidad de seguir…

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió. Su alma se regeneró por sí sola, y Frisk, viendo todo en blanco, notó que algo la llenaba de poder otra vez, junto a las ansias de seguir adelante. Un susurro emanó en ese blanco espacio, e hizo un poco de eco. “No te rindas”, decía la voz. La reconoció al instante. Dejó llevarse por aquellas palabras de su amigo más preciado, los cuales la llenaron de nuevo de determinación. Mas algo anuló por completo sus ganas de seguir adelante.

Intentó moverse para elaborar piruetas, pero no sucedió nada. No podía mover su cuerpo. Luchó contra esa opresión que estaba sobre su cuerpo, pero nada servía. Intentó incluso llegar al SAVE, tal vez con eso podría liberarse de ese encierro. Pero de nuevo, nada sucedió. Lo intentó de nuevo, y de nuevo hubo una respuesta negativa. Parecía imposible salvar el juego, realmente. Pero… Tal vez, con ese pequeño poder que aún conservaba… Podría salvar a las personas que querías y recurrir a su ayuda.

Directamente fue a por su familia, quien tenía en sus rostros pequeños rectángulos que les evitaba ver ante ellos. Y Frisk sabía qué hacer. Debía salvarlos de esa confusión que sufrían y traerlos al mundo en el que se encontraban, y así luchar juntos contra Asriel. Tu familia aún se encontraba dentro del alma de Asriel, así que tuvo que lanzarse a por todas y dar dos saltos largos con una mano estirada hacia el hombre cabra, quien intentó echarse para atrás ante el repentino movimiento, pero ya era tarde. La mano de Frisk había llegado lo suficientemente cerca como para encontrar las Almas Perdidas de sus amigos, quienes eran Papyrus y Sans.

Nada más verlos, sentía la necesidad de llegar a ellos de alguna forma, y no físicamente precisamente. Debía alcanzar sus almas. Pero la cuestión era… Cómo. Ella no podía hablarles, así que intentó bailar con las almas que estaban frente a ella. Aunque Frisk los tomase de las manos y guiase la salsa o el hip hop, ninguno de los dos parecía querer bailar. A veces sufrían espasmos, los cuales parecían ser movimientos de baile muy torpes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo actuaban como meros muñecos sin vida. Sin embargo, de pronto empezaron a atacar a la niña, y ella se apartó como pudo esquivando sus bailes, hasta acabar a varios metros. No podía acercarse a ellos, entonces. Debía… _hablarles_ , pero no podía.

Sin embargo, alguien sí podía. Chara.

Empezó a emitir signos, sabiendo que su mejor amiga aún se encontraba escondida.

“Por favor, Chara, ayuda. No puedo yo sola.”

No recibió respuesta, y las ganas de llorar amenazaron en su pecho.

“Por favor… Te necesito. Sé que puedes hablar con ellos, tú puedes alcanzarlos.”

-No quiero. –Dijo su mejor amiga apareciendo a su lado. Frisk intentó abrazarla, pero esta se apartó con brusquedad.- Este no es mi juego, es el tuyo. No tengo la necesidad ni la intención de hacerlo.

Frisk sabía que lo último era mentira. Chara se lo había pasado bien con todos, la había escuchado reírse, fingir que vomitaba, pero desde el fondo de su alma creía, y aseguraba, que Chara podría ayudar.

“He seguido tu juego mucho tiempo, ¿no podrías hacer el mío por una vez? Para eso están las mejores amigas…”

La última frase pareció llegar a Chara, quien la miró entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo y cerrando los puños varias veces. Parecía que en su interior había una dualidad curiosa. Frisk estaba alcanzando la comprensión de Chara. Debía seguir intentándolo.

“Solo por esta vez, y te prometo que te lo compensaré. ¿De acuerdo?”

Unos breves segundos pasaron, y entonces la niña asintió, iluminando el alma de Frisk, y también su cara con una gran sonrisa. Chara le dio la espalda, acercándose a las almas perdidas de Papyrus y Sans, esquivando sus ataques de baile siguiendo su ritmo. Su baile seguía siendo triste, pero al menos lo suficientemente violento como para soportar a las dos almas perdidas. Podía manejar a ambos perfectamente, sin dejar de dar saltos.

-Vaya, Papyrus, deberías comer más… Estás en los huesos.

El alma perdida de Papyrus se agarró la cabeza emitiendo un grito de impaciencia, mientras la de Sans intentaba reírse. Frisk aplaudió ante el chiste que había hecho Chara. Pues sí que estuvo atenta a las interacciones de los hermanos esqueletos con los chistes, eh. A continuación, tras haber saltado sobre las dos cabezas de los esqueletos en un intento de esquivar sus ataques, siguió intentando hablar con ellos.

-Paps, no sé resolver este puzle musical, ¿me ayudarías?

Al principio no parecía que fuese a suceder nada, pero de pronto los rectángulos de sus rostros empezaron a desaparecer, y los hermanos esqueletos cayeron agotados al suelo, pero aun así miraron a Frisk justo después de que Chara se escondiese, y ambos le dedicaron a la niña una amplia sonrisa.

-¡NO! ¡¡ESPERA!! ¡TÚ ERES MI AMIGA! ¡NUNCA PODRÍA CAPTURARTE!

-nah, tan solo te animaba, pequeña.

Frisk permitió que descansasen por el repentino cambio, y aprovechando que ambos se encontraban en un ligero estado, instó a Chara a seguir ayudando con el resto de sus familiares. Abrazó a Toriel y Asgore, les contó que prefería la tarta de azúcar, mantequilla y canela; pidió a Undyne que le enseñase a cocinar, e incluso se ofreció a entrenar juntas; preguntó a Alphys por su anime favorito, e incluso se ofreció a seguir apoyando a la mujer lagarto.

Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo y Asriel ya no tenía las almas atrapadas, Frisk se enfrentó a Asriel preparada para bailar, pero Chara se colocó frente a ella.

-Déjamelo a mí, sé cómo salvarlo.

Ante la sorpresa de Asriel, su antigua hermana avanzó hacia él. El susodicho intentó echarse para atrás, huir de aquel exactamente igual a su hermana, pero ella fue más rápida y ya estaba abrazándolo por el cuello, a pesar del aspecto tan mortífero que tenía.

-Está bien, Asriel. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Asriel evitaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir recibiendo ese acto de cariño proporcionado por Chara, pero era inútil, era ella mucho más fuerte que él, y simplemente se rindió. Su rostro reflejaba el de alguien triste y desesperanzado, Chara lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Confía en Frisk, ella nos puede guiar por otro camino al usual. Podemos… ser felices.

La niña del tutú negro de pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, y sonrió intentando evitar no llorar. Asriel la estaba abrazando… Su Asriel.

-Chara… Estoy tan solo, Chara… Tengo tanto miedo, Chara… Chara, yo… Yo…

Entonces, todo se volvió blanco. Tan solo se escuchaban los llantos de dos niños reencontrados tras tanto tiempo separados. Lloraban abrazados el uno al otro, murmurándose frases que eran incomprensibles debido a sus sollozos, pero ambos sabían qué se estaban diciendo. Porque al fin y al cabo eran hermanos, y su conexión era tan fuerte que no eran necesarias las palabras para decir qué sentían.

Frisk avanzó hacia ellos, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo. Los dos niños, Asriel Dreemurr y Chara Dreemurr, correspondieron a ese acto de cariño. Los tres se sumergieron en un mar agridulce, donde lloraban por todo el pasado, desahogándose de todas sus penas, pero al mismo tiempo llorando de felicidad por haber podido ser reencontrados. Estar finalmente juntos tras tanto tiempo era algo tan especial que tardaron varios minutos en recuperarse. Entre tantos lloros, Frisk pudo identificar algunas frases.

-Si-siempre has sido, snif, alguien mu-muy llorón, Asrieeel…

-¡Tú también está-as llorando, Cha-chara…!

Cuando por fin terminaron, aunque Asriel seguía lloriqueando, se separaron los unos de los otros, a excepción de que Chara mantenía aún su mano unida a la de Asriel. Esta miró a Frisk, con una sonrisa que por una vez era alegre… y sincera.

-Supongo que es hora de despedirnos, Frisk.

Ella asintió, preparada para hablar, pero Chara la detuvo colocando una mano sobre las suyas.

-No debes decir nada, sé lo que sientes por mí. Lo siento por todo lo sucedido. Y gracias… Por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo. Al principio odiaba a la humanidad, e incluso a mi familia, pero gracias a ti sé que era el camino incorrecto. Y es hora de dar fin a este tormento que ha sido mi familia. Al menos… Puedo irme en paz. Con mi hermano. Al fin.

Frisk asintió, intentando evitar no llorar de nuevo. Los hermanos reencontrados se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, y tras darse un último abrazo comenzaron a caminar hacia la oscuridad sin dejar de bailar, ella un ballet, él un vals, mientras se daban la mano con fuerza, en un baile tan animado y llego de alegría que sobrecogió el corazón de la niña del tutú rosa. Esta se despidió agitando su mano derecha, sin dejar de llorar. Sin embargo, mientras los hermanos se marchaban, todo se volvió blanco.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con las cabezas de su familia mirándola preocupados.

-¡Enhorabuena, Frisk, lo has conseguido!


	16. 15. ¡Bienvenidos!

El pueblo entero de Dancetale se encontraba mirando el amanecer en el césped que había bajo la cuesta de la montaña, el cielo lentamente iba presentando un nuevo día, pero para aquellos monstruos que al fin eran libres representaba el inicio de una nueva era, y una nueva vida. Lo más ansiado ahí estaba, y lo abrazaban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque algunos también lloraban de felicidad.

-¡E-es precio-snif-sooo!

Alphys dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Undyne, quien sollozaba una y otra vez por estar viendo el cielo por primera vez. Desde ese punto no se veía el sol salir, sin embargo sí se veía el cielo tomar colores más claros poco a poco, y al mismo tiempo las figuras que se encontraban disfrutando tanto del cielo como del tacto del suelo. Algunos monstruos rodaban sobre el césped, otros agarraban toda flor o roca que veían y la examinaban, completamente maravillados. El júbilo inundaba el lugar. Los niños no dejaban de jugar ni hacer descubrimientos, los adultos simplemente se dedicaban a observar y apreciar el momento juntos, y los más ancianos, que habían vivido la cruel guerra, tan solo se tumbaban a observar aquel cielo que tanto habían añorado volver a ver. La naturaleza era mucho más preciosa vista en persona que en series de televisión como estaban acostumbrados a ver, y cada cosa que encontraban era para ellos una completa maravilla.

El rey estaba a punto de iniciar una búsqueda a la civilización más próxima, cuando unos aplausos empezaron a escucharse, los cuales aumentaban con gran intensidad. Al instante todos se giraron para comprobar de dónde venía, y comprobaron que por la colina de la montaña descendían más monstruos, los cuales eran exactamente iguales a los Jefes Monstruo del lugar, pero con un aspecto cambiado. En seguida DT!Asgore se colocó delante de su pueblo. Aunque él estuviese tan asombrados como el resto, la protección de la gente era lo más importante en esos momentos. A él se le unió su jefa de Baile Undyne, junto con Papyrus, Mettaton, Muffet, Sans, Toriel, e incluso la propia Alphys, quien en vez de mostrar seriedad en el rostro como el resto, sudaba un poco y miraba a todos lados nerviosa, pero eso no la detenía a enfrentarse al enemigo.

-¿Quiénes sois? –Inquirió el rey bailarín, dando un paso al frente por encima del resto cuando los intrusos llegaron hasta su posición. A pesar de que esos nuevos monstruos tenían el mismo aspecto que ellos, eso no le detenía a pensar qué eran, o quiénes eran, tampoco podía decir si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas. Debía mantener la guardia alta.

Los que aplaudían se detuvieron a unos tres metros de ellos, mirándolos con felicidad… Y orgullo, cosa que causó en el rey de Dancetale una completa duda, mostrándolo así en su gesto mientras enarcaba una ceja. La versión de él mismo que tenía la capa morada en vez de rosa se acercó, alzando una mano hacia él.

-Soy Asgore, rey de los monstruos de este lugar, yo y mi pueblo hemos estado observando la travesía de Frisk hasta sacaros de la superficie. Hemos venido para felicitaros por haberlo conseguido.

A pesar de la amabilidad que mostraba su otra versión, el cual también tenía hasta su nombre, había una sensación de incomodidad que recorría al pueblo de Dancetale. ¿Habían sido observados durante la travesía de la niña? ¿Ellos ya vivían aquí de antes? ¿Pero de dónde salieron si el camino de la montaña no tenía ninguna bifurcación? Aunque tuviera muchas preguntas, los modales seguían siendo modales, así que estrechó la mano que ofrecía su otro yo. Hubo un saludo silencioso entre ambos mientras apretaban las manos, aunque con eso se establecía una paz no manifestada verbalmente.

Cuando Frisk vio que el saludo había terminado dio un par de pasos adelante, y ante la mirada expectante del Asgore original, se inclinó ante él en un ademán de respeto. Le ofreció una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida junto con una reverencia dada por el rey. Pero no tan solo de él, sino que el resto de versiones también lo hicieron. 

-Has sido muy valiente, pequeña. Estamos orgullosos de ti. –Comunicó US!Toriel, a lo cual asintió US!Asgore, ofreciendo a la niña una cálida sonrisa. En ese instante, la Frisk del tutú rosa comprendió que todos ellos no tenían intención de hacer daño a nadie, pero que de alguna manera habían estado ahí todo el rato observando su viaje. ¿También habrían visto las anteriores líneas temporales…? En los ojos de los nuevos monstruos no había otra cosa que no fuese amor y felicidad, por tanto las dudas se le despejaban en su mente. Aunque seguía sintiendo cierta preocupación de que así fuese. Sin embargo no iba a permitir que sus temores la dominase. Había terminado ese juego que había realizado con Chara, y ya era hora de iniciar una nueva vida siendo feliz junto a las personas que quería. El resto, era pasado.

DT!Asgore comprobó la reacción de Frisk ante todos ellos, y cuando la niña se giró para alzar los pulgares hacia él, decidió girarse para ver a su consejero más sabio, en quien siempre confiaba a la hora de determinar si algún monstruo había obrado mal o bien: Sans. Este se encontraba observando a dos versiones de sí mismo tan raros que no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos. A unos metros alejados se encontraba un alter ego de color negro con rasgos azules, rojos y amarillos; junto a ese ser había otro que tenía un pincel enorme colgado a su espalda, con ropas holgadas y marrones. Ambos lucían cansados, aunque el del pincel parecía más agotado que el otro, o al menos eso dejaban ver la profundidad de sus ojeras. Sin embargo que estuviesen agotados no le ayudaba en nada a confiar en ellos, por eso no dejaba de observarlos. Eran mucho más raros que los presentes, y se hacían notar por las almas que había en su interior. Una era muy oscura, y la otra muy brillante. Dichas esencias mostraban la gran magia que habitaba en su interior... Y eso hacía dudar bastante a Sans. ¿Qué eran? Eran él, de alguna forma, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿por qué estaban así? ¿Cómo habían conseguido tal magia?

DT!Sans escuchó un carraspeo, y se giró para comprobar que su rey lo miraba atentamente. Parecía estar esperando una respuesta. Al principio tenía dudas sobre qué quería, pero comprendió en seguida las intenciones del rey. Este exigía una aprobación por su padre. Asintió para hacer entender que captó el mensaje. Debía admitir que se sentía cohibido por tener demasiada atención, aunque tan solo lo mirase una persona. Tirando más de la capucha para esconder sus ojos, se permitió observar con detenimiento a los que estaban delante de él. Los seres que vestían más oscuros tenían un LV demasiado alto, mientras que el resto mantenían un LV muy bajo. La mayoría era superada por el LV bajo, y Sans soltó un aire que había estado aguantando. Ver primer el LV de los más violentos junto con esos dos seres especiales no fue una buena idea, al menos se sentía mejor viendo al resto. Sin embargo, con un poco de duda asintió a su rey, viendo cómo él aceptada su veredicto y se giraba de nuevo hacia esos nuevos monstruos.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría que nos explicasen todo lo sucedido. Entenderán que acabamos de salir a la superficie y encontrar otros monstruos que afirman haber visto todo no es muy agradable a nuestros oídos.

Su versión de la capa morada asintió, y se giró hacia su esposa, quien estaba con señas hablando a su versión bailarina sobre el vestido tan hermoso que llevaban. Ambas se dedicaban sonrisas y algunas palabras formuladas con la boca. Justo cuando Asgore la miró estaban ambas emitiendo una risita muy por lo bajo. Él sonrió ante esa escena, comprobando que aquella interacción con esas nuevas versiones iba a ser totalmente pacífica.

-¿Podríamos ir al castillo y hablar ahí tranquilamente? Tu pueblo puede quedarse aquí a disfrutar de su primera estancia en la superficie, no les va a suceder nada, lo prometo.

Tras ver que el rey bailarín aceptaba, decidieron marcharse para aclarar las cosas… Y tomar el té, o café, ya que estaban de paso. Al fin y al cabo, las tres versiones que anteriormente habitaban ahí habían pasado la noche en vela, y necesitaban desvelarse un poco.

Mientras iban caminando hacia el castillo algunos empezaron a presentarse mutuamente. En cierto momento la niña Frisk comenzó a mirar a todos lados, buscando a Core!Frisk. Cuando lo encontró sobre la rama de un árbol le dedicó un corazón formado con sus manos, el cual correspondió el pequeño de ojos grises. Tras dedicarse ambos una sonrisa, ella siguió su camino. 

Pero DT!Sans no pudo conocer a su versión de Underfell, ya que no había estado ahí en ningún momento.

Había sido mandado a buscarte.

 

 

Al rato se descubrió que eso de “hablar tranquilamente” fue mentira. Gaster permitió a los jefes de Dancetale visitar el lugar donde habían estado observando el viaje de Frisk a partir de Snowdin hasta la sala del trono. Decenas de pantallas estaban en negro debido a que ese mundo al que pertenecían ya no existía, cosa que desanimó al principio a los jefes pero era comprensible. Era un precio a pagar por la libertad, y si había ya monstruos ayudándolos a integrarse no supondría ningún problema.

Pero las cosas se volvieron muy turbias en cierto momento de la explicación dada por el doctor.

Una risa se empezó a escuchar por toda la sala, y los presentes se giraron para comprobar que DT!Sans estaba riéndose de una manera forzada y dramática. Era sorprendente ya que había mostrado siempre una actitud muy tímida… Y ahora se estaba riendo con todas sus ganas. Su acción seguía durando, pero ya no era tan exagerada como antes, puesto que ese Sans empezó a hablar.

-dejadme recapitular, hahaha, oh, por las estrellas. es demasiado todo esto. nos estais diciendo que habeis estado ahi observando sin ayudar, ¡y encima juzgando si eramos merecedores de salir a la superficie...!

Las miradas de los presentes oscilaron entre los unos y los otros. Algunas eran de confusión, pero otras de acusación. La niña Frisk se echó para atrás, a punto de llorar ante esas palabras tan crueles que estaba emitiendo su Sans, pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo. Cuando alzó la mirada, Frisk la miraba y le ofrecía una sonrisa reconfortante, aunque no servía de nada. La pequeña Frisk sentía cómo sus pecados se arrastraban en su espalda. Sans recordaba todo. Sans la había odiado todo este tiempo, y la seguía odiando tanto que incluso le ofrecía palabras despectivas como “niñata”. El resto por sus reacciones no parecían comprender lo sucedido, pero con tal solo ver que una persona sí recordaba todo era suficiente para hacerla sentir como una mierda.

-… ¡es increíble! ¡HAHAHA! pero, espera, que aqui viene lo mejor. ¡¿y si no “fuesemos dignos”?! ¡¿nos habriais dejado ahi abajo con ese demonio asesino?!

Señaló a la niña mientras seguía riéndose, quien se escondió detrás de la primera persona imponente que vio, el cual era UF!Asgore. Frisk y las dos Charas la siguieron para intentar calmarla, pero la pequeña estaba llorando y desde detrás de ese Asgore se podían escuchar palabras amables, pero al mismo tiempo sollozos constantes.

-¡No hables así de mi hija! –DT!Toriel dio un paso al frente, dispuesta a plantar cara. Le disgustaba con toda su alma que el chico al que siempre había escuchado contar chistes tras la puerta de Snowdin estuviese en esos momentos insultando a su propia hija. No le gustaban ya de por sí las confrontaciones, tampoco le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban, pero él estaba jugando con fuego. Nadie podía osar agredir verbalmente, y tampoco físicamente cabe decir, a Frisk. Aunque no entendiese de qué hablaba el esqueleto bajo, no había ningún motivo para ser tan cruel con una niña. La niña que los había salvado de su tormento.

Por suerte, el Sans original decidió actuar y acercarse a su versión de la capucha. Sans comprendía bien los sentimientos de ese alter ego, los primeros días para él tampoco fueron fáciles, y sabía que habría reaccionado igual si hubiera descubierto que alguien los observaba y analizaba. Pero ese no era motivo de insultar a una chica a la ligera. Él conocía a Chara, conocía a Frisk, y sabía que el niño, y por ende la niña, no harían nada malo. Ellos no eran malvados, tan solo fueron guiados por el mal camino y supieron remediarlo.

-colega, entiendo muy bien como te sientes, pero no es lo que piensas. nosotros no podiamos ayudaros, nos era imposible llegar hasta vosotros y-

-¡¡¡y una mierda!!! ¡¿sabes lo que es vivir en ese infierno una y otra v-

No pudo acabar, porque al parecer acabó con la paciencia de una persona a la que NO debería haber cabreado jamás. Error estaba cansado debido al empleo constante de magia, también estaba la falta de sueño, y debido a eso escuchar el griterío de DT!Sans le cabreó tanto que no pudo contenerse. La impaciencia por querer descansar era tal que ansiaba terminar con ese pleito cuanto antes, por esa razón actuó sin pensar, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Al segundo había arrinconado a DT!Sans contra la pared con la mano en su cuello, y le miró fijamente. Acercó su cara hacia la de su otra versión, quedando separados por pocos centímetros. Podía ver el miedo que sentía ese yo encapuchado a kilómetros, cosa que le alegraba profundamente. Se lo merecía por haberle tocado los genitales que no tenía.

-escuchame, esqueleto con complejo de adolescente problematico. has salido a la superficie y es lo que cuenta, ¿no? si decidimos asegurarnos de que no fuerais peligrosos es porque hay monstruos, _y cosas_ , que jamas deberian salir a la luz.

Mientras hablaba, aprovechando la cercanía que había entre los ojos, en sus pupilas rojas se emitieron varias imágenes que podía ver DT!Sans con claridad, a pesar de estar este cagado de miedo. La primera imagen era la de un Sans con solo un ojo abierto y una sonrisa perturbadora que tenía líquido negro cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y detrás de él había varios tentáculos moviéndose. La siguiente fue otra versión de Sans que iba encapuchado pero tenía la pupila de su ojo derecho con los colores rojo y azul, y miraba fijamente al frente con sangre en su ropa, y la cabeza de Papyrus sujetada con una mano. El tercer Sans era uno vestido multicolor, con un gorrito que tenía hélices, y unas gafas de sol donde venían escritas las letras “YO LO”, lo perturbador de esa imagen era la forma en la que miraba (aunque en lo personal a Error le daba más espanto su horrible personalidad). Y por último, la imagen de _él_.

Cuando acabó de reproducir las figuras, DT!Sans empezó a llorar temblando de miedo. Tras ser soltado se dejó caer en el suelo intentando apartarse de este lo más que podía. Su hermano fue a su rescate para comprobar que estaba bien, abrazándolo con suavidad entre sus brazos y mirando con un ligero enfado a Error. DT!Papyrus susurraba palabras suaves llenas de cariño para confortar a su hermano mientras miraba a Error con molestia.

-y no cuentes a nadie lo que has visto, ¿capisci?

En cuanto vio que su versión asentía hundiéndose en el pecho del esqueleto alto, Error volvió a su sitio, recibiendo algunas miradas de desaprobación por parte del resto. Se encogió de hombros mientras Ink lo miraba negando con la cabeza, a pesar de él encontrarse también cansado. No le importaba actuar como el chico malo, ya lo había sido y siempre iba a tener esa imagen. Si podía utilizar aquello a su favor lo haría, y al parecer obtuvo resultados positivos. Error sabía que con el tiempo los traumas de DT!Sans acabarían. Porque ese mundo tenía una regla no escrita donde todos debían ser felices sí o sí. Excepto él, que nunca lo iba a ser. Y ya admitió ese destino hace mucho tiempo.

-Bu… Bueno… -Se escuchó a US!Undyne musitar por lo bajo, a pesar de ser un tono flojo pudo ser escuchado por todos.- En vez de juzgar… Mejor diga-amos que… ¿No queríamos intervenir?

Todos asintieron ante esa proposición, al menos para evitar problemas en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Queréis saber quién es ÉL? Aquí tenéis un adelanto especial.  
> http://images4.fanpop.com/image/answers/1835000/1835218_1312403885252.46res_500_387.jpg  
> (??????????????????????????)  
> PD: Es broma.


	17. 16. Por favor, no seas como yo...

111111110 TÚ

 

Te encontrabas observando tu propio reflejo en uno de los charcos de Waterfall. Con la mirada perdida, te dejabas perder en los profundos resquicios de tu mente. Pensando en todos estos días que habían pasado, ver que nada cambiada, y al mismo tiempo cambiaba todo. Ser libre de poder mostrar cuán deprimida estabas, sentirte encerrada en tu propio cuerpo, tener que fingir ser otra persona frente al resto. Y a pesar de haber cambiado de lugar y de compañías, tu alma seguía siendo la misma. La determinación desaparecía, y al mismo tiempo la esperanza se iba marchando poco a poco. Querías creer en las palabras de Core!Frisk, pero sonaban muy distantes, como si tan solo hubieran sido escuchadas en un sueño… O peor aún, como si fuesen mentira.

Pateaste el charco bufando por lo bajo. Odiabas por completo la imagen que se te estaba dando de ti misma, y querías eliminarla cuanto antes. ¿Por qué tan rota? ¿Por qué tan desesperanzada? ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Por qué tan deprimida? ¿Por qué tan miserable? ¿Por qué tan… tú? Odiabas a esa que te devolvía la mirada frente al espejo, y al mismo tiempo, sentías que debías amarla al ser tú misma. Sino lo hacías, ¿cómo podrías querer ser tú misma de nuevo? Pero… Nada funcionaba. Te encontrabas en un bucle de repeticiones emocionales que ya pasaban a ser hasta asfixiantes. Te levantabas por la mañana, caminabas por Waterfall y Snowdin, te tumbabas en cualquier lugar que encontrases, dormías ahí, te despertabas para ir a entrenar con Undyne, y al estar tan cansada volvías a dormir hasta que fuese el día siguiente. Durante siesta y siesta comías y hablabas, pero odiabas esas dos últimas cosas con toda tu alma, tanto que acababas huyendo de ello lo máximo posible.

Sabías que aquello era efecto de la depresión. No querer comer, estar de mal humor, tener baja autoestima… También estaba la necesidad de querer dormir todo el día, que era tan solo un intento de intentar avanzar el tiempo hasta encontrar una cura a tu enfermedad. Y sin embargo esta no llegaba. Sentías que algo que estaba ahí arriba se reía de ti constantemente al ver tus nulos intentos de recuperarte a ti misma, y te dejaba correr en esa rueda para observar cómo tu frustración te iba superando cada vez más y más. Si las cosas siguieran así, acabarías volviéndote loca, probablemente.

“ ** **Deberíamos pedir ayuda**** ”, dijo _ella._ Y tú te reíste desde lo más profundo de tu ser. Qué estúpida proposición, nadie te podría ayudar. Nadie había sufrido lo que tú, y ya era demasiado tarde. No encontrabas la determinación en ninguna parte. La causa de esa pérdida no era por estar lejos de tu familia, es más, si estuvieras con ellos acabarías tan agobiada y estresada como antes… Y preferías acabar loca antes de volver a sufrir ese infierno. Es cierto que necesitabas ayuda, sin embargo no la querías de ellos.

Y nadie podía forzarte a contar lo que te ocurría.

Diste un suspiro, recordando de pronto que debías ir al laboratorio. Un segundo terremoto había sucedido apenas media hora, mientras estabas durmiendo. Fue la razón por la que tuviste que levantarse, sabías que debías ir hacia el lugar de encuentro o ellos te irían a buscar preocupados. No querías que te encontrasen en un estado tan lamentable, la verdad. Sería admitir que necesitabas ayuda.

Sin embargo alguien hizo su acto de aparición.

-hey, pequeño pajarito.

Ni siquiera ofreciste una mirada hacia ese Sans, el cual no te costó identificar por la forma burlona y soez con la que hablaba. UF!Sans. Tan solo te dedicaste a entrecerrar los ojos y observar tu reflejo, el cual estaba empezando a entonar expresiones de enfado. Tu plan era ir hacia allí, no que te buscasen. Al menos habías sido rápido en modificar tu expresión.

-¿como va? ultimamente se te ve muy…

Oh, se dio cuenta… Bah, a la mierda.

Ladeando la cabeza aceptaste mirarle a los ojos, emitiendo una sonrisa torcida. Seguramente lucías como alguien fácilmente despreciable, o al menos alguien a quien se le tiene pena al instante. Cuán bajo habías caído en cuestión de días. La burla del pueblo.

-¿No se me ve muy, qué?

La respuesta que le ofreciste fue con un tono de ironía y diversión muy notadas. Era tan triste tu situación que en vez de ponerte a llorar o incluso dar explicaciones, lo único que te apetecía era reírte de ti misma y todo lo que te ocurría. Era un buen método de afrontar las cosas. Al menos para ti, claro está. Ya que todo lo que tú pensabas y hacías estaba mal para el resto. Porque al final del día los únicos pensamientos que circulaban por tu mente eran “no perteneces aquí”, “eres tan solo una sustituta”, y por supuesto para rematar: “estarías mejor muerta”. Y esa última frase era la más acertada. Estarías mejor muerta justo donde te encontrabas.

-… muy tu –concluyó él mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ti, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros. Te miraba de forma pensativa y muy concentrada, esas expresiones que te había ofrecido de lujuria y diversión ya no estaban, las cuales agradecías. Ver su estúpida lengua cuando fingía que la metía en tu vagina con sus dedos en forma de V provocaba en ti unas ganas de reventarle la cara contra el suelo hasta ver su cráneo partido.

-Lo sé muy bien.

Ante tu frase enarcó una “ceja”, parecía estar confundido por tus reacciones. Él no había hablado contigo apenas desde que volvisteis a Underground, así que entendías en parte su reacción. Sin embargo era cuestión de acostumbrarse, como hicieron UF!Undyne y UF!Papyrus. Y si no le gustaba, podía darse la vuelta y marcharse. No es como si te importase su opinión de todas formas. Ya estabas tú para recordarte qué no eras y qué eras.

El silencio se hizo presente entre vosotros, sin embargo él tomó eso como una oportunidad de tomar tu barbilla con su mano izquierda y alzarte la cabeza para permitirle mirarte a los ojos fijamente. Y entonces aquello se convirtió en una competición de miradas. Ambos no desprendíais la vista el uno del otro, cosa que podías soportar teniendo en cuenta que ya estabas mentalmente preparada para afrontar el contacto físico desde que sentiste el segundo terremoto.

Sin embargo que te mirasen por tanto tiempo no estaba en tus planes, así que de un manotazo un tanto agresivo apartaste su mano de tu barbilla. Antes de que pudiese reprocharte algo, te apresuraste a cambiar de tema.

-Dime… ¿Qué ves en el charco?

Esperabas que dijese que estaba viendo a más de una persona, porque en tu "espejo" había varias dándote la espalda.

 

101010101 UF!SANS

 

Sans no entendía aquella situación tan absurda. ¿Dónde estaba la chica valiente y sonriente que fue capaz de ser amiga de Papyrus e incluso recibir su ayuda? Comprendía que los sucesos de hace varios días fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para causar algún trauma… Pero le molestaba verte tan distante del resto, cosa que hasta Papyrus había notado y llevaba molesto desde entonces. Tampoco le gustaba que no reaccionases a sus constantes burlas. Había sido divertido verte molesta por sus descripciones gráficas de sus intentos para hacerlo contigo o complicándote la vida siempre que podía. Conseguía desahogarse de esa forma, aunque pareciese ilógico. Pero más que extrañeza, muy en el fondo de su alma sentía pena. Tú habías sido la primera persona que no lo había rechazado por su actitud, y la única en quedarse aunque estuviese una y otra vez fastidiándote. Para él era también una especie de prueba, y cada una de ellas las superabas con tales expectativas que acababa deseando hacer más.

Sin embargo, desde tu… ¿Muerte…? No eras la misma. Y él lo notaba muy bien. Tal vez extrañase esos momentos. Pero solo tal vez.

Por eso fue quien se ofreció a ir a buscarte, necesitaba encontrar a esa chica que tanto empeño había tenido en garantizar a todos una nueva vida en la superficie. Necesitaba desde lo más profundo de su ser encontrarte, pero no lo conseguía. Se sentía a veces como en una habitación en la que tú te encontrabas al otro extremo y por mucho que intentase llegar hacia ti no conseguía moverse del sitio. Sentía tu presencia, pero era imposible llegar a ti. Algo lo retenía en el sitio, y por mucho que gritase o llamase tu atención, jamás conseguía ponerse a tu lado.

Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarte, tal vez podría hacer algo. Aunque él fuese una mierda consolando a las personas, o incluso comprendiéndolas… Él quería hacer algo. Lo que fuese.

Intentó hablar contigo, mirarte a los ojos en búsqueda de aquella chica, pero tan solo una pequeña luz casi inexistente le dio la bienvenida. Y sentía que algo en él se partía en mil pedazos. Especialmente justo cuando apartaste su mano de forma brusca. La tú de antes NUNCA habría actuado así, al menos no sin una causa justa. Cuando él te fastidiaba correspondías, pero cuando actuaba frente a ti como alguien normal siempre habías sido apacible. Ahora todo se había desvanecido, y podía notar en tus ojos las mismas miradas que le ofrecieron todos los habitantes de Underfell durante casi toda su vida: disgusto, odio, asco.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando te apresuraste a hablar, preguntando por el charco.

Él se miró a sí mismo. O lo intentó. Porque la imagen que había no era la de él mismo. Una figura negra, de pupilas rojas, le miraba mientras sonreía mostrando su diente dorado. Entonces, entendió por qué se merecía ser visto de esa forma a tus ojos. Y de nuevo tuvo que colocarse la máscara de hipocresía, lujuria y sadomasoquismo que siempre llevaba puesta. Su cantidad de LOVE era tal que hacía mucho tiempo que los espejos mágicos le mostraban como realmente era. Alguien deteriorado, masacrado, enfermo, desechado…

Una completa basura.

-tan solo veo a un tio sexy. deberias enrollarte con el.

Un trozo de mierda.

No se merecía ser amado.

Mucho menos ser visto por ti de forma amable.

Él era...

Tú tan solo bufaste y para su sorpresa musitaste un “gilipollas”, provocando que se riese por dentro. Tenías razón… Pero no iba a decir la verdad. Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Además Papyrus siempre le había confirmado lo que era realmente, y hace mucho tiempo decidió creer en sus palabras. Tan solo era el saco de boxeo de su hermano, y para el resto del mundo alguien que debería haber muerto hace mucho. Algo molesto que solo existía para ocupar oxígeno y gastar dinero. Sin embargo en el mundo en el que se había criado, si mostraba esa debilidad mental habría sido masacrado hace mucho. Lo mejor que podía hacer era recordarse una y otra vez que disfrutaba aquello, porque algún día, el hecho de repetir esas mentiras provocaría que él mismo se las creyese. Y su cerebro le recordaba que debía hacer lo mismo contigo. Pero no podía. Algo evitaba que se rindiese contigo. Sentía la necesidad de continuar. No podía engañarse, y a pesar de intentar utilizar su máscara, esta se desvanecía al ver tus ojos llenos de dolor, miedo, asco, soledad... Unos ojos que le recordaban mucho a cómo se sentía él cuando se veía en un espejo normal…

No quería que te sintieras igual que él.

-mira, se que todo esto puede ser… ya sabes… difícil de soportar. lo se muy bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, y de nuevo se atrevió a tocarte. Esta vez tomando tu mano, ofreciéndote un apoyo cálido y cariñoso a pesar de todas sus insinuaciones sexuales o incesantes intentos de fastidiar. Si necesitabas comprensión, cariño, te lo podía dar. Podría dártelo todo, pero al mismo tiempo nada. No te merecías sentirte así, no era justo para ti. Alguien como tú se merecía una mejor vida que la suya.

-si necesitas ayuda, yo te la puedo dar. estoy aqui para ti. para lo que sea. no estas sola.

Si hubiera podido escuchar esas palabras mientras estaba bajo tierra, lo habría dado todo por esa persona/monstruo. Y rezaba por esa misma reacción en ti. No quería hacerte sentir que todos tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, que nadie te apoyaba en todo lo que sentías. Ansiaba que supieras que siempre tendrías a alguien en quien confiar.

De pronto, sintió en su mano un apretón por tu parte muy fuerte, y te miró fijamente. Por unos segundos vio que estaban más húmedos de lo normal. Había tocado tu fibra sensible. Pestañeabas constantemente para evitar llorar. Él sonrió para sus adentros, comprendiendo tus esfuerzos para no mostrar debilidad. Si era eso lo que querías, así sería, entonces. Para él, tú eras una princesa y él un simple siervo que debía acatar tus órdenes sin rechistar.

Al menos se sentía feliz de haberte alcanzado.

-… especialmente si necesitas ayuda sexualmente.

Añadió mientras te dedicaba un guiño, y tu boca formó una fina línea observando cómo él empezaba a reírse por lo bajo. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, se sintió tan cerca de ti que pudo cruzar la habitación y rozar tu mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. Y con eso se sintió complacido.

-todos nos estan esperando. tomemos un atajo.

Sin soltar tu mano, te llevó a la sala contigua a donde habían acordado reunirse: en la sala de las pantallas, donde ahí te desprendiste de él con rapidez. Él, fingiendo indiferencia, escondió las manos en sus bolsillos… Aunque sus dedos no dejaban de rozarse entre sí, y su mente no paraba de intentar rememorar una y otra vez la calidez que había emitido tu mano estando unida a la suya. En el fondo sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad, pero lo escondió sonriendo y tomando de su bolsillo derecho una bolsa de mostaza para llevar, tragándola incluso con el papel y todo. El sabor picante le ayudó a olvidar la oleada de sensaciones alegres que había sentido, matándolas.

Pero no iba a negar que se había sentido genial.


	18. 17. Spooky Scary Skeleton?

Las puertas a la sala donde se encontraba tu familia y el resto se abrieron. Diste varios pasos al frente. UF!Sans caminó a tu lado, pero en vez de detenerse como tú simplemente siguió hacia delante, engullendo tres sobres de mostaza de una. Colocándose al lado de su hermano este le dirigió una severa mirada, asintió a los segundos dando a entender que hizo bien su misión, aunque había una mirada que le estaba dedicando cierto Sans que no era muy agradable.

-¿que? –Preguntó UF!Sans mirando con una gran burla a su original, el cual al escuchar su palabra tan solo giró la mirada a otro lado, aun conservando la cara de pocos amigos. El otro Sans no se sentía conforme con eso.- tranquilo, colega. no hice nada malo.

-no soy tu colega. –Respondió Sans de una forma tan cortante que hasta podría haber cortado diamante si así pudiese. Su alter ego sonrió ampliamente. Iba a ser fácil hacerlo enfadar si seguía así. La falta de sueño y la situación eran perfectas para conseguir su objetivo.

-compañero.

-no soy tu compañero.

-camarada.

-…

-socio.

-muerete.

-si lo hago, ¿quien satisfacera las necesidades de tu chica cuando no estas, huh? hoy nos hemos abrazado y se sentia tan bien notar sus montañas sobre mi pec-

Fue cortado por un UF!Papyrus que lo miraba con mucho desagrado y asco. Este le había golpeado la cabeza de tal manera que la zona golpeada adoptó un color más oscuro. UF!Sans se frotó en ese sitio, mientras dirigía una mirada lujuriosa a su hermano con la lengua fuera. Tan solo recibió indiferencia por parte de su hermano, quien no sabía a quién se refería pero sí de qué estaba hablando. Y no iba a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento delante de todo el mundo, podría causar mala imagen a su persona el hecho de tener un hermano tan inútil y asqueroso.

Mientras esa pequeña confrontación sucedía, Toriel junto con su versión de Dancetale se acercaron a ti. Tu expresión era neutral, pero en tu interior estabas intentando sentirte no dolida. Porque sí, habías visto esa mirada de preocupación que DT!Toriel lanzaba a su versión original tras haber visto tu alma antes de dirigirse hacia ti. Un par más que tenían esa habilidad también miraron sorprendidos unos segundos para desviar la mirada al instante para pensar cómo reaccionar con naturalidad. No tan solo algunos compartían la capacidad de ver almas ajenas, sino también esa mala costumbre de opinar sobre ella al resto, en ese caso fue DT!Toriel con tu madre. Ella tan solo le ofreció una negativa con la cabeza al notar la duda en el rostro de su alter ego. Sabías qué significaba aquello, “no lo menciones”. Hablarían de eso más tarde, genial.

-¿Ella es tu hija, querida amiga? –Preguntó esa Toriel de traje rosa decorado con leves purpurinas. Se había acercado a ti con tanta elegancia que parecía andar sobre el aire. Te habría sorprendido si en ese momento no sintieras un pinchazo en el alma al ver cómo suprimían el tema de tu esencia con tanta facilidad.

-Sí. Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

El alter ego tomó tu rostro con sus manos, y su pulgar acarició tu mejilla haciendo un gesto amable. Miraba fijamente tus ojos, y tú correspondiste la mirada. Podías leer la pena gritando en ella, y oprimiste las ganas de suspirar en alto. Tal y como hicieron hace meses. Obviamente no iban a decirte nada más conocerte “oye, tu alma está hecha una mierda, eh”, pero tampoco era necesario dejarlo mostrar a través de acciones frente a ti, era prácticamente hacer lo contrario a lo que querían hacer.

Bueno, solo Sans tuvo el coraje de decirlo en tu cara…

Recordar el dolor que te provocó Sans al decir esa frase hace mucho te hizo mantener el control sobre tus emociones. En el fondo preferías que hicieran un voto de silencio en vez de hacerlo directamente. Aunque siguiese doliendo de todas formas.

-Es absolutamente preciosa.

Esa sentencia que dio la Toriel del traje rosa no te convenció. Aunque hablase de tu rostro sabías que opinaba lo contrario de tu alma, y por esa razón no creíste en sus palabras. Todos en ese lugar eran unos mentirosos cuyas intenciones creían ser buenas PARA ELLOS, no para ti. Tan solo ofreciste como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza. A veces te gustaría que fuesen sinceros contigo y ser tratada como alguien adulto que sabría manejar alguna crítica hacia ti misma. Pero te dejaban de lado, de nuevo. Es cierto que la conversación sería dolorosa, mas saber que confiaban en ti te serviría para encontrar determinación… Tal vez no te sentirías sola.

La verdad, en esos momentos ni te arrepentías de haber huido a Waterfall para librarte de su presencia. Aunque eso supondría que tú hacías lo mismo que ellos: dejarlos de lado. Un poco egoísta por tu parte.

No pudieron continuar la conversación porque unos pasos se hicieron notar, unos muy veloces a tu dirección. Con rapidez te apartaste, pero no te dio tiempo a reaccionar más, ya que algo se había lanzado contra ti y habías caído al suelo recibiendo un poco de daño en el trasero. Murmuraste por lo bajo una maldición junto a un quejido al sentir el impacto. Algo comenzó a frotarse contra tu pecho, y tras mirar con un poco de furia a la causa de aquel revuelo te fijaste que había un Frisk con un tutú rosa estaba sobre ti, abrazándote. Su cara estaba metida en tu pecho y la frotaba contra este sin parar. Pronto sentiste que tu camisa estaba mojada, y no tardaste en comprender por qué.

Ese- No, esa Frisk, que al parecer era chica juzgando su rostro femenino, alzó la mirada para verte directamente a los ojos. Estaba llorando, pero una sonrisa enorme no se apartaba de su cara. Sentiste su apretón más fuerte, aunque al segundo se había apartado un poco, sentándose en tu falda. Alzó las manos y comenzó a hablar en signos. Pero… Tú no entendías ese idioma.

“Está diciendo: ‘¡Hermana! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta!’ ”

Tendrías que preocuparte de por qué _ella_ sabía hablar lenguaje de signos si no había ningún recuerdo de haber aprendido tal cosa en el pasado, o también de tener a otra mocosa rondando por ahí llamándote hermana, o que de nuevo en su mundo tú habías fallecido.

Pero no te dio tiempo a sacar conclusiones, porque Toriel se apresuró a hablar.

-Pequeña, ella no sabe hablar en ese idioma.

Ibas a reprochar que era así. Bueno, en realidad tú no sabías realmente hablarlo, pero tampoco es que necesitasen saber que una voz en tu cabeza te ayudaba a saberlo.

“ **No se lo digas, se extrañarían demasiado y llamarías la atención**.”

No habías pensado en eso. Así que asentiste a Toriel, mientras la niña Frisk te miraba fijamente a los ojos, y luego a su ropa. A pesar de recibir la advertencia de que tú no hablabas ese lenguaje, ella siguió insistiendo.

“ **Dice: ¿Me recuerdas? Tú me enseñaste a hablar con las manos y a bailar…** ”

Un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro cuando vio tu gesto fingido de incomprensión ante sus “palabras”, y lentamente se incorporó para mirarte fijamente antes de echarse para atrás, permitiéndote así volverte a poner de pie. Los presentes habían mantenido el silencio al ver cómo la niña se iba dando cuenta de la realidad poco a poco, y no querían hacer más daño del que sentía ella.

El trasero te dolía, y la tentación de decirle un par de cosas estaba ahí. Esa Frisk volvió a mover las manos, pero esta vez no tan enérgicamente como antes. Ahora eran movimientos lentos y pesados.

-Ella dice que siente lo ocurrido. Te confundió con alguien más.

Asentiste ofreciendo las disculpas. Deberías ser más empática y entender lo mal que lo había pasado la niña al ver que su hermana no era la hermana que ella creía conocer. Sin embargo no le podías hacer nada. Tanto tu alma como tu propia existencia eran unos errores que nadie sabía explicar, y mucho menos tú. ¿Tal vez estabas predestinada a morir siempre? Eso explicaría los incontables sucesos que ocurrían en tu vida. A lo mejor había una maldición sobre ti, o algo semejante.

En realidad la respuesta era mucho peor de lo que te podrías haber imaginado jamás. Pero eso lo descubrirías un tiempo después.

La voz de Undyne original se hizo notar sobre el resto, mientras se recostaba sobre Alphys y bostezaba del cansancio aprovechando la estatura baja de su novia. La mujer lagarto estaba sonrojada ante tal acercamiento y jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Ya hemos acabado con las presentaciones y blablabla? ¡Tengo sueño!

Algunos se rieron por lo bajo por esa actitud, y Asgore asintió ante la capitana de su guardia real. Todos estaban cansados tras un día largo y lleno de emociones, lo mejor era irse a descansar cuanto antes. Al tener nuevos monstruos tendrían que organizar otra fiesta de bienvenida, cosa que le alegraba bastante. Ver a su pueblo reunido disfrutando de la diversión y la paz junto con nuevos monstruos era un espectáculo del cual jamás se cansaría.

-Vayamos todos a descansar. –Tras decir eso giró hacia el rey de la capa rosa.- Las casas de Underground están vacías, tu pueblo puede quedarse ahí hasta mañana cuando bajemos para organizar un banquete a vuestro favor.

El rey bailarín asintió ante la ofrenda, y se encaminó junto con su gente hacia el exterior para comunicar lo sucedido y explicarles todo como era debido. Mientras tanto tu familia decidió quedarse esa noche en el castillo y arreglar las habitaciones necesarias para aquellos que quisieran pasar la noche cerca de la superficie y poder llegar a ella cuanto antes. A pesar de estar muy cansados todos se ofrecieron a ayudar, tal vez porque ellos también vivieron la emoción de querer ver la superficie constantemente tras ser liberados y entendían su necesidad.

Al menos que estuvieran entretenidos te permitió pensar un poco. DT!Frisk era tu hermana también. Ahora había cuatro niños afirmando aquello pero en teoría uno de ellos es de un tiempo pasado, por tanto es imposible que también fueses su hermana. ¿Estaría mintiendo esa Chara? No, su actitud y su historia concordaban demasiado con la tuya. ¿Tal vez te parecías muchísimo a ella y ya? Tendría sentido teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que os parecíais Frisk, Chara y tú. ¿Tendrías que tener una charla con esa Frisk y decirle de nuevo esa tontería de ser hermanos y disfrutar una nueva vida juntas y blablablá? Ugh, no. Ya había demasiada gente requiriendo cosas de ti como para extender más la lista.

Diste un suspiro en alto mientras estirabas las sábanas de la habitación en la que ibas a dormir esa noche, aunque con un poco de furia para satisfacer ese cabreo que estaba surgiendo ante esos pensamientos que circulaban por tu mente. Un golpe se hizo notar en la pared de la izquierda donde estaba el armario, pero no hiciste caso. Frisk iba a dormir ahí con Papyrus, y suponías que armarían un poco de jaleo. Sin embargo unos golpes en tu puerta sí que llamaron tu atención, y fuiste a abrir, procurando mostrar una cara de mucho cansancio para convencer a quienquiera que fuese para marcharse rápido. Era Alphys.

-U-Uhm, Toriel m-me ha dicho que te tra-traiga este pija-jama… Es su-suyo… Espero q-que no te dis-disguste…

Asentiste, y diste las gracias en voz baja recogiendo el pijama. Escuchaste unos pequeños gritos y risas, e inclinándote hacia el frente mientras Alphys se echaba para atrás pudiste ver que los 4 niños estaban sobre la capa larga y oscura de UF!Asgore, ocultándose como si fueran sombras y tirándose sobre cualquiera que pasase por el lugar, en ese caso DT!Alphys, quien empezó a pedir ayuda y ser rescatada por su Undyne haciendo algunas piruetas. Los cuatro diablos reaccionaron a eso aplaudiendo sin parar y dando elogios a la mujer pez. Pero ella y la mujer lagarto se encontraban sonrojadas intentando hablarse sin siquiera poder mirarse a los ojos. Esas dos gritaban a kilómetros “pareja en potencia”.

Alphys rio por lo bajo, murmurando una frase.

-En to-todos los u-universos… Undy-dyne y y-yo siempre esta-amos enamo-mo-moradas…

La miraste unos segundos asintiendo a esa opinión que había hecho, y recordaste lo que te dijo hace tiempo Gaster. Su investigación de almas gemelas. ¿También las afectaba a ellas dos? En cierto sentido…

“ **Es muy romántico** ”, opinó ella. Rodaste los ojos ante ese pensamiento. Demasiados arcoíris y unicornios estaban recorriendo el lugar esa noche. Es cierto que era interesante saber que en todos los mundos siempre habría una pareja fija, en ese caso Undyne y Alphys. Te hacía creer que el destino existía de verdad… Y si el destino existía, los pensamientos anteriores ante tu existencia también deberían confirmarse, entonces.

Ignorando esos pensamientos te fijaste que los niños cambiaron de objetivo para ir a por Error, quien les daba la espalda mientras estaba hablando con Ink en la puerta de su habitación. Ink podía ver a los diablillos agazapados, y evitó a toda costa reírse mientras escuchaba a su compañero. Cuando los niños estaban ya saltando sobre el Sans oscuro para atraparlo, este los encerró en sus hilos.  
-mira, han caido en mi red. –Dijo para empezar a reírse de lado. ¿De verdad se creían que iban a poder atrapar a alguien tan poderoso como ese Sans?

Cerraste la puerta tras de ti, escuchando de fondo a los pequeños quejarse de Error. Al parecer todo eso se solucionó porque Ink le pidió amablemente que los soltase. Mientras tanto, tú decidiste cambiarte de ropa para ponerte el pijama. El pijama consistía en unos pantalones y una camisa morados con el escudo de los Dreemurr. Y la verdad es que era algo grande para ti, pero mejor eso a que te estuviese pequeño, ¿no?

Tras quitarte la camisa y los pantalones, comprobaste que el pijama no estuviese del revés, y de paso analizarlo un poco. La textura era suave y fina, perfecta para el verano.

No notaste que la puerta de tu armario se abría lentamente.

Te colocaste los pantalones, y observando la camisa del pijama, un silbido se escuchó detrás de ti junto a una voz misteriosa.

-Vaya, si hubiera sabido que había una chica medio desnuda en la habitación habría salido antes.

Giraste rápidamente utilizando la camisa para taparte. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y dentro había un esqueleto.

Un esqueleto que jamás habías visto antes.

Tenía las mismas rajas que Gaster, pero sus ojos eran amarillos. Sería similar a Sans si no fuese por sus facciones más cuadradas y maduras. Sus ropas consistían en una chaqueta de cuero negro con las mangas recogidas, un suéter de cuello tortuga blanco, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color.

Al ver tu rostro de miedo, él se apresuró a hablar.

-Sé que la situación es incómoda, pero yo hasta la tercera cita no me meto en la cama, muñeca.

Tras él haber terminado la frase, comenzaste a gritar a pleno pulmón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién quiere un Gaster!Sans para llevar?  
> Pd: Si alguien no se ha leído el final de Echotale os he dado un spoiler precioso. Lo siento, os sigo amando <3


	19. 18. 01000101 01010100

POVS ALTERNOS

 

A los dos segundos de comenzar a gritar, aparecieron de pronto varias personas en tu habitación. Primero fueron Ink y Error con un portal que había hecho el pintor, posteriormente Sans, y la puerta tras abrirse dio paso a Asgore, Undyne, UF!Papyrus, US!Alphys, y el resto se quedó afuera por falta de espacio. Aunque podías escuchar gritos de “¡¿qué está pasando?!”, “¡mi hija!", "¡¿está **** bien?!”.

La actuación de los tres primeros fue asombrosa, aunque en esos momentos ni te habías fijado del susto que tenías. Al haber aparecido con el portal, Ink al instante se colocó frente a ti y echó una mirada por tu cuerpo para comprobar que no había daños visibles tanto en tu alma como físico. Error sin embargo había buscado lo primero que estaba mal en la habitación, y era el esqueleto del armario. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había agarrado con los brazos pegados al cuerpo gracias a sus hilos y lo había alzado en el aire para mantenerlo vigilado. Sans, que llegó un segundo tarde que los otros dos, tardó un poco en responder porque aún seguía grogui por haber sido despertado tan de repente. Pero eso no le detuvo a inspeccionar cada elemento de la habitación para enfrentarse al peligro.

Peligro 1: Estabas medio desnuda con tres sujetos en tu habitación.

Peligro 2: Ink se encontraba demasiado cerca de ti.

Peligro 3: Error estaba amenazando a alguien.

Peligro 4: Ese alguien era otro esqueleto.

Peligro 5: Ese esqueleto se parecía a Sans pero con dos rajas en los ojos, igual que Gaster.

Peligro 6: Sus pintas gritaban “chico malo”, y juzgando la situación en la que te encontrabas no le hacía ninguna gracia. Porque…

PELIGRO 7: ESTABAS MEDIO DESNUDA CON TRES SUJETOS EN TU HABITACIÓN.

PELIGRO 8: TU CAMISA TAPABA PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA MANTENERLO CONTENTO.

-¡¿que haces aqui? –Preguntó Error mientras sujetaba con más fuerza al intruso. Este se quejó del dolor, pero a nadie le importaba. Mucho menos a Sans, quien se colocó al lado de Error. En parte para encarar a ese quien había usurpado tu habitación, pero también para disfrutar cómo era dañado. ¡¿Quién se atrevía a espiarte mientras te cambiabas?!

-Auch, qué bienvenida tan agradable, eh.

A nadie le dio tiempo a responder, porque la puerta se abrió de un golpe. El pomo salió volando, y la respuesta a eso se pudo ver nada más la puerta medio caer por una bisagra rota. El pie de Asgore descendió hasta volver a colocar el suelo, y su mirada reflejaba una de pocos amigos.

-¡¡¡****!!! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Nada más verte fue corriendo hacia ti, y tomó tu cara entre sus manos. Dio un vistazo rápido a cómo te encontrabas, y observó con gran ira a todos los presentes de la sala. Llevaba un pijama blanco de rayas moradas, y un gorrito morado demasiado gracioso. Aunque por cómo estaba matando a todos con la mirada en esos momentos no tenía nada de gracioso.

-¡****! –Gritó Undyne detrás del rey, este con rapidez ya se había colocado frente al intruso y estaba empezando a interrogar. Quién era, qué hacía ahí, por qué la habitación de su hija, es solo una niña, degenerado, te voy a enterrar vivo, etc. Con el último se podría haber hecho un chiste fácil sobre ya estar muerto al tratarse de un esqueleto, pero eso habría provocado un odio instante por parte de todos hacia la persona que lo dijese.

-Relájate, grandullón. Soy un esqueleto, tan solo cumplirías con mi destino.

Excepto el intruso. Al parecer ese día había despertado con ganas de morir. Los tres que se encontraban delante de él. También se les unió al círculo Undyne. La susodicha, con lanza en mano, ya estaba situada detrás de todos ellos amenazando de muerte al degenerado del armario.

Un grito con tu nombre se hizo presente en todo el alboroto, y por la puerta abarrotada apareció Toriel, quien se intentaba hacer paso con delicadeza a través de UF!Papyrus y US!Alphys. Nada más llegar hacia ti te cubrió la espalda desnuda con su manta de noche, y te abrazó con mucho cuidado. Murmuraba demasiados “gracias al cielo”, “menudo susto”, “menos mal que estás bien” durante su apretón. Se separó al poco para llamar la atención de los ahora 5 sujetos que amenazaban al esqueleto extraño. Cinco porque UF!Papyrus también había tomado posición al lado de Undyne, dando apoyo al concurso de miradas llenas de odio.

-Me encantaría conocer todas las respuestas que tiene que decir ese… “Invitado”. –Dijo, aunque se notaba demasiado que dudaba demasiado al decir la palabra “invitado”, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. No estaba a favor de decir la frase que estaba formulando, la necesidad de castigar ahí mismo al sujeto era muy fuerte. Sin embargo en esos momentos quería asegurarse de que estuvieras bien, y por consecuente quería que te vistieras tranquila.- Pero, ¿os importaría salir para dejar que **** se ponga la ropa, por favor?

Sus palabras no eran amables, sino frías y lentas. Estaba intentando calmar el enfado que llevaba encima respirando lentamente, y le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas, debido a eso hablaba con sumo cuidado. A pesar del jaleo que había, los cinco amenazadores asintieron y se marcharon sin quitarle a ese esqueleto el ojo de encima. Toriel asintió viéndolos irse, y al estar la habitación despejada miró dentro del armario y bajo la cama. Cuando se giró hacia ti te dedicó una sonrisa. Una más fría de lo normal, pero seguía intentando mostrar amabilidad.

-Ponte la camisa, cariño. Voy a prepararte un té, ha tenido que ser un buen susto.

Asentiste lentamente y ella se marchó de la habitación. No tardaste ni cinco segundos en colocarte la camisa del pijama, pero por si acaso también la manta. No te sentías muy cómoda en esos momentos tras haber sido vista medio desnuda por un esqueleto. E incluso dudabas de salir de la habitación. Pero aun así lo hiciste. Si alguien te había visto cambiándote, al menos te gustaría saber qué castigo recibiría. E incluso verlo. Sí, verlo sobre todo.

Muchas voces se escuchaban desde un salón que había, y te acercaste ahí para encontrarte a seis personas rodeando al “invitado”, como decía Toriel. El nuevo integrante del club de “Amenacemos al pervertido” era Blueberry, aunque era tan mono que sería inevitable para cualquiera sonreír con esa vista. Al posicionarte al lado de tu madre, quien te ofreció un té, descubriste que había en realidad NUEVE miembros del club. Estos tres eran obviamente las dos Charas y Frisk, que a pesar de ser pequeños querían intimidar.

-Queremos respuestas, ¡AHORA! –Espetó Asgore, inclinando más la cabeza hacia el intruso, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo y aún atado por los hilos. El resto asintió ante la frase del rey.

-Si dejáis de preguntarme cosas, y de amenazarme, estaría encantado. –Respondió el esqueleto mirando a otro lado, se notaba que se encontraba demasiado incómodo, e intentaba hacerse más pequeño encogiéndose. Pero eso no iba a tener ningún efecto en nadie.

Gaster hizo acto de presencia tomando posición entre el club, y miró fijamente al objetivo principal del grupo frotándose la barbilla. Estaba analizando cada rasgo con sumo cuidado, los ojos entrecerrados, y alzó una ceja al llegar a una conclusión interesante tras haber mirado a Sans y al intruso varias veces.

-Pareces una especie de… ¿Unión? Entre yo y Sans. Curioso.

El individuo en cuestión se encogió de hombros.

-Lo soy. Podéis llamarme G.

-¡No me importa ni un hueso del cuerpo cómo te llames! –Rugió UF!Papyrus mientras agarraba a G por la chaqueta y pegaba sus caras. Su rostro de amenaza era tal que podría haber hecho llorar de miedo a cualquiera, pero en el esqueleto invitado tan solo provocó asombro.- ¡¿Qué hacías en la habitación de una señorita mientras se cambiaba?!

-¡Y NO UNA SIMPLE SEÑORITA, SINO ****! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ESPIARLA?!

“ ** **Si me hubiesen dicho esas cosas estando yo presente me habría sonrojado demasiado, probablemente****.” Eso te hizo pensar, ¿deberías sonrojarte en esos momentos? No tenías ninguna gana de hacerlo. Es más, en cuanto G puso su mirada en ti te cubriste los brazos a modo de protegerte, y el gentío que lo rodeaba se apretó más. Como podía verte gracias a las piernas delgadas de UF!Papyrus no tenía sentido, pero al menos la amenaza era suficiente para hacerle mirar a otro sitio.

“ ** **Es normal que te sientas así en esa situación, no te preocupes****.”

-Tranquilos, tan solo fue casualidad. Nada más. No tenía intención de verla. –La forma tan relajada en la que respondía no estaba ayudando a nadie a controlarse. Es más, provocaba más tensión. Y probablemente más ganas de asesinar por parte de algunos. Aunque su actitud despreocupada era contrarrestada por cómo la incomodidad que dejaba mostrar.

-¿Casualidad? –Preguntó Gaster. Las casualidades en la ciencia podían suceder, e incluso podían resolver teorías, provocar nuevos resultados. Pero encontrarse en un armario de un castillo justo cuando una chica se cambia de ropa no requería mucha casualidad, o al menos eso pensaban todos.

-Sí. La barrera se rompió tras Frisk haber utilizado su alma y, bueno, aparecí en el armario. Y he de decir que mucho antes de que apareciese alguien en la habitación. No fue mi culpa, ella entró cuando estaba yo desde hace rato.

-casualidad… -Murmuró Sans. Era demasiado notorio que nadie creía esa versión de la historia, y sin embargo la actitud de G era tal que parecía verídica, porque no se notaba la mentira en sus palabras. Esto estaba haciendo dudar de las palabras de G a demasiados. Mas había alguien que quería volver a hablar de un tema en cuestión.

-Dijiste que eras una unión entre yo y Sans, mi hijo. Me interesaría conocerla. –Gaster se separó para mirar desde lo alto al sujeto. Tenía sentido que fuese una unión si se juzgaba el aspecto físico que tenía, e incluso la actitud indiferente de Sans cuando estaba atrapado bajo tierra. La curiosidad le mataba tanto que la necesidad de saber le instaba a seguir preguntando sobre la historia de ese tal G.

-Será un placer contar la historia… Si me quitáis los hilos.

-¡NO! –Gritaron varios al unísono. G tan solo se encogió de hombros, y admitió la negativa dando un suspiro.

-Al menos me gustaría un cigarro. Esto también ha sido traumático para mi.

Ante esa frase, US!Papyrus se hizo paso entre los miembros del club para cederle un cigarro, e incluso se ofreció a encenderlo, cosa que agradeció G. Por suerte ese Papyrus se encontraba fumando cuando todo aquello sucedió, así que podía ofrecer un pitillo a un compañero fumador en necesidad. O al menos esa era la regla de oro entre fumadores. G, tras darle una calada y cerrar los ojos unos segundos, procedió a contar su historia. Aunque primero añadió una frase que provocó un odio en ti.

-Podría haber acabado en un piso, bajo la cama de un niño, concretamente el piso…

Y a continuación dijo un número de dos dígitos junto a una letra. Al instante reconociste ese número y te abrazaste a ti misma, ofreciendo una mirada de asco a ese G que te miraba alzando las cejas dos veces.

Había dicho en público tu talla de sujetador. ¡¿Cómo rayos la había adivinado si tan solo había visto tu espalda?!

“ ** **G es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos, al parecer. Al menos para lo que quiere****.”

Pero como nadie comprendió el significado de su frase, contó la historia de una Frisk, hija de brujos, que tras un experimento de Gaster desequilibró por completo Underground y provocó, aparte de la muerte de todos en el lugar, la unión entre Sans y Gaster. Una historia donde Frisk y G dieron un viaje hacia Core para solucionar todo lo que habían armado, y desembocó en el sacrificio de Frisk para liberar a G y eliminar ese mundo aniquilado.

A esa historia se le llamó “Echotale”.

 

-Así que eso provocó el alma de Frisk y Chara… -Musitó Gaster mientras cerraba los ojos, hundido en sus pensamientos. Lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza no era bueno.

-aun no me sigo creyendo que acabases ahi de casualidad. –Dijo Error, quien mantenía su posición defensiva y no dejaba de mantener una mirada fija sobre G. Ink puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-lo que dice tiene sentido, las habitaciones no eran utilizadas desde hace tiempo. meterse dentro para esperar seria una tonteria. y salio cuando escucho voces para intentar situarse.

Error se calmó un poco gracias a las palabras de su amigo, aunque la tensión seguía en el ambiente. Sentía que no debía comportarse así, lo que tuvisteis ambos era de otra línea temporal, la cual fue destruida hace mucho. Pero estaba seguro que la tú de su mundo le habría reprimido por no haberte ayudado. Sentía que su deber en esos momentos era protegerte.

Sin embargo, antes de dar por finalizada la discusión, Alphys dio unos pasos adelante, frotándose las manos por el nerviosismo. Había una cuestión que no encajaba para la mujer lagarto, y quería resolverla.

-Pe-pero… Cuando en-entré a la habita-tación de *-***, no sa-saliste… ¿Ci-ci-cierto?

G miró hacia abajo mientras un rubor amarillo teñía sus mejillas, la vergüenza se hacía notar en su rostro.

-Cuando os escuché… Estaba… Durmiendo. Y tardé en despertarme y salir.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Definitivamente era la unión de Sans y Gaster. 

Suspiraste hondo mientras admitías que su historia era demasiado real y verídica. No había ningún punto en contra. Y al parecer la suerte ese día estuvo a tu favor para encontrarte en la misma habitación en la que él apareció. La cuestión era, ¿mala suerte o buena suerte? Tú lo considerabas mala suerte, por supuesto. Y la broma que dijo G antes de contar su historia sobre tus pechos confirmaba que para ti no era agradable aquella situación.

Toriel notó tu suspiro, y acarició tu cabeza unos segundos mientras miraba a todo el mundo, esbozando una sonrisa muy cansada.

-Ahora que todo está arreglado, deberíamos dormir. Ha sido un día demasiado loco, ¿no creéis?

Muchos asintieron a esa proposición, y la habitación empezó a quedar más vacía poco a poco. DT!Frisk ya incluso se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre, y este la cargaba muy cansado. Para todos había sido un día lleno de sentimientos encontrados, disgustos, alegrías, tristeza, felicidad. Pero lo principal que unió a todos durante ese tiempo fue esperanza.

Mientras marchaban a las habitacionesUF!Sans se acercó a la Undyne de su mundo para susurrar una cosa.

-entonces… ¿**** tenia esqueletos en el armario?

Undyne se hubiese partido de risa si no fuese porque UF!Papyrus había pasado por su lado y ambos se mantuvieron completamente callados, intentando contener la risa ante el chiste cruel. Probablemente serían asesinados por un UF!Papyrus, que estaba más temperamental de lo normal, si los hubiese esperado.

Por otro lado, Sans esperó a que el grupo se deshiciese para acercarse a G y dirigirle una mirada sin pupilas llena de frialdad y amenaza, porque aún había un detalle importante por aclarar. Susurrando dicho asunto de forma tan baja que absolutamente nadie lo escuchó.

-vuelve a mencionar su talla de sujetador y seras la siguiente comida de todos los perros que componen la guardia real.

Y con eso se dirigió hacia ti, y tras acariciar tu brazo te acompañó con suma delicadeza a tu habitación. Miró a los lados unos segundos comprobando que no había nadie para darte un beso en la frente y marcharse. Hacía tiempo se había prometido no agobiarte más de la cuenta, pero saber que uno te había visto mientras te cambiabas le provocaba la necesidad de demostrarte cariño. Confirmarte que todo iba bien, que él estaba ahí, y que vuestro pequeño vínculo seguía intacto. Y él iba a luchar por eso a toda costa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo aclarar una cosa. Echotale es un fanfic, y la figura de Gaster!Sans no pertenece a la autora de dicho fanfic. Aun así he tomado esa historia para introducir a Gaster!Sans. Por ende, no habrá Gaster!Papyrus ni Frisk. Espero que lo comprendáis. <3


	20. 19. La música une corazones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco

 

Diste otra bebida a la copa de zumo que tenías en la mano, observando la fiesta que había a tu alrededor. Desde tu posición podías ver a los más pequeños jugando con el largo cuello de Lesser Dog. Al estar cerca del puesto de bebidas, apoyada en la pared de la casa, también podías divisar otros monstruos que estaban a tu lado. Como Clam Guy, que insistía a Scarf Mouse a beber para ser más divertido. Tsundere Plane podía ser vista detrás de una mesa medio escondida intentando no ser notada por esos dos, aunque se notaba por sus acciones que lo buscaba.

De nuevo, era una fiesta espléndida. Y como siempre no lo era para ti.

Aunque esa vez todos se encontraban más animados que antes. Tal vez por tener monstruos bailarines ocupando la pista de baile, exponiendo sus encantos al resto de monstruos, que estaban demasiado sorprendidos con sus habilidades. Constantemente se escuchaban aplausos, vitoreo y silbidos. Los niños habían utilizado el cuello de Lesser Dog para poder ver todo desde un palco, al parecer, e incluso se habían llevado comida con ellos. Se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Delante de ti empezó a correr UF!Toriel, cuyo móvil había sido robado por Annoying Dog. Y si prestabas atención podías ver cómo los de su universo se reían de ella en un tono muy alto, lo cual la estaba molestando más.

Pero como no te entretenía aquello, tomaste otro trago para mostrar indiferencia, y seguiste mirando las estrellas que se podían apreciar. Si tenías suerte nadie te insistiría en dejar tu burbuja.

Sin embargo, el azar desde hacía días no estaba de tu parte. A los minutos una figura algo odiada por ti se acercó a tu posición, y alzó la mano en tu dirección.

-¿Me permites este baile?

Preguntó. Omitiste las ganas de reírte.

 

 

US!Papyrus y G se encontraban en un ángulo perfecto para ver los bailes que se estaban realizando en esa fiesta, y a veces incluso aplaudían cuando uno impresionaba de verdad. Se habían vuelto muy colegas al ser ambos fumadores, y el esqueleto de la sudadera naranja fue quien le contó a G todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mundo, cosa que alegró bastante al de ojos amarillos. Si hubiese sido el único monstruo de toda la Tierra habría sido demasiado incómodo para él.

En ese momento se encontraban charlando sobre cuál es el mejor tabaco de la superficie cuando otro monstruo se acercó a ellos para esconderse tras sus largas figuras y no ser notado.

-¿Huyendo del gentío, Skeletor?

Ante el mote de G, US!Papyrus alzó el puño para chocarlo con el del primer mencionado. Ambos no dejaban de reírse, cosa que provocó en el pobre DT!Sans una completa incomodidad. Mostró aquello empleando un tono de voz demasiado irónico y burlesco.

-haha, muy gracioso, intento de malote escolar.

Papyrus decidió hacer los coros de la respuesta con un “OHHH” mientras señalaba a G. El señalado sonrió de lado, y aprovechando ser más alto que Sans se apoyó en él con un brazo en la cabeza mientras tomaba una calada a su cigarro.

-¿A caso estás enfadado por no poder bailar, chiquitín?

Sans no respondió, pero la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Por la timidez que tenía Sans, junto a su inseguridad, le era imposible salir a lucirse en la pista de baile. Él no era como los demás, y se notaba por cómo tan solo podía mover el pie al ritmo de la música, y poco más. G se empezó a reír por lo bajo, y tras incorporarse estiró los brazos.

-Incluso la persona más tímida puede ser capaz de bailar, es tan solo echarle ganas.

-… no es tan facil como dices. –Resopló Sans mientras sonreía de lado, aunque esa expresión no fue notada al estar oculto por la capucha y con la cabeza baja. Ocultó las manos en sus bolsillos, y pateó el césped con el pie. La frustración lo dominaba.

-Hmm… -G se rascó la barbilla, mirando a todos los presentes de la fiesta, hasta que encontró algo interesante que le podría servir.- Si consigo hacer bailar a la persona más introvertida de la fiesta, ¿saldrás a bailar?

Los segundos pasaron mientras el esqueleto bajo sopesaba aquella respuesta. ¿A quién tomaría G como víctima de su juego? Porque todos parecían muy animados en esa fiesta, no había nadie como él en ese lugar. Y como no le había mencionado como pareja de baile, tenía algo de curiosidad. Así que aceptó.

G sonrió ampliamente, y tras despedirse de su colega, se dirigió hacia tu dirección. Apoyada contra la pared, con una postura muy vaga y tomando zumo, se podía entender a un kilómetro que no querías participar en ese “ritual”. Pero una apuesta era una apuesta, y una de las cosas que más adoraba G era ganar. Y si había una chica linda de por medio, ¿por qué no?

Estando a unos pasos delante de ti, alzó su mano mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con la otra escondida tras la espalda. Sonreía suavemente, transmitiendo confianza. Tú eras un objetivo difícil teniendo en cuenta vuestro primer encuentro, pero eso solo hacía que todo fuese mucho más divertido. Al menos para él. Un reto complicado era algo que no se podía resistir.

-¿Me permites este baile?

 

 

Aunque quisieras reírte, tan solo ofreciste una sonrisa de lado y negaste con la cabeza, sujetando tu vaso con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía este tío después de lo de ayer a pedirte tal cosa? Las ganas de estampar el objeto de cristal en su cabeza eran tentadores.

-Oh, venga. ¿Me vas a dejar plantado?

Interiormente rezaste porque fuese Flowey, habría tenido demasiada gracia esa frase en él.

-¿No hay más gente a la que pedírselo?

Ni siquiera supiste cómo, pero al segundo tu vaso se encontraba en la mesa, y G te había tomado la mano sin tu permiso para pegarte hacia él con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban enfocados en los tuyos, y tú miraste a otro lado mientras con tu otra mano lo empujabas.

G se colocó una mano sobre el pecho, y realizando un acto dramático añadió lo siguiente:

-¡Me estás partiendo el corazón!

“ _Si pudiera partirte cada hueso del cuerpo lo haría encantada_ ”, pensaste.

Pero al parecer ese día el mundo estaba en tu contra.

“ **Creo que deberías unirte, no te va a pasar nada malo por intentar bailar**.” Apretaste la mano que aún te quedaba libre. Si _ella_ lo decía, debías hacerlo. Y era algo que te estaba empezando a enfadar desde lo más profundo de tu existencia. Siempre haciendo lo que _ella_ dice porque es lo correcto, sin tener en cuenta cómo te sentías… Al menos habías tenido tu semana solitaria.

Así que te rendiste. Y dando un largo suspiro asentiste a tu nueva pareja de baile, quien sonriendo ampliamente te guiñó el ojo y empezó a caminar contigo hasta la pista de baile. No pudiste verlo, pero este esqueleto lanzó un pulgar hacia arriba a DT!Sans, quien miró a otro lado aceptando la derrota.

Al final sí que había alguien introvertido al que forzar a bailar.

Justo cuando la música se detuvo, ambos os detuvisteis en el filo del coro que rodeaba a los de Dancetale, y estos se marcharon hacia varios lugares para descansar. Ahora había un espacio libre, el cual G ocupó al instante nada más escucharse las primeras notas de una nueva canción.

Tú decidiste esconderte entre el gentío. Podías ver a Blueberry y a Error al otro lado de la pista. El primero señalaba a los más bailarines y daba saltos de alegría, mientras que el segundo tan solo se encogía de hombros y asentía. También podías ver a US!Toriel, y a otros más de varios universos. Si te veían por ahí sería el fin de tu paciencia y acabarías haciendo una locura.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo…..

La música… Te estaba gustando. Sus notas eran agradables, y una parte de ti estaba reaccionando a la música que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Tu corazón parecía latir al ritmo de la sintonía, haciendo que la adrenalina se hiciera presente en tus venas.

Pero tú no querías participar. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

La letra comenzó a sonar.

 _'Cause the world might do me in_  
It's all right cause I'm with friends  
Cause I'm giving up again  
It doesn't matter

De alguna manera tu cuerpo reaccionó a esas palabras. Te sentías parte de ella, y tenías más ganas de salir a la pista de baile. Algo te estaba llamando a participar. Tragaste saliva.

En mitad de la pista G estaba bailando algo parecido a hip hop pero a un ritmo más lento, tal vez para dejar que todos apreciasen sus movimientos. Obviamente lo consiguió. El público empezó a gritar con más júbilo, especialmente las chicas. Tú intentabas fingir indiferencia cruzándote de brazos, mirando a otro lado.

 _And I'm feeling like a ghost_  
And it's what I hate the most  
'Cause I'm giving up again  
And this time (this time, this time)

Sin embargo no querías que él acaparase toda la atención. Por la forma en la que te miraba mientras hacía cada movimiento, donde la picardía se unía a una sonrisa burlona, te incitaba a salir a la pista y enfrentarte a ese que había osado verte cambiarte de ropa, pero que encima estaba provocándote para bailar.

**“¡Sal de una maldita vez!”**

No tenía ni que decírtelo por segunda vez, porque fuiste directa a la pista de baile, aceptando el reto de G. La música, sus gestos, y todo tu ser incentivaron a que cometieras una locura. Locura la cual jamás te arrepentirías de haber realizado.

 _This time I might just disappear_  
This time I might just dis  
This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just dis

El estribillo comenzó a sonar. Pasaste por detrás de G, quien se estaba inclinando hacia el público, y acariciaste sus hombros con un dedo. Cuando miró en la derecha, tú ya estabas a la izquierda. Al escuchar el gentío revolucionarse, él no comprendía qué estaba pasando.

Algo lo hizo caerse para atrás, una zancadilla al parecer, pero ese algo también lo detuvo de caerse. Nada más su cerebro comprendió qué estaba pasando, se encontró contigo cara a cara mientras sostenías su espalda y entrelazabas su mano con la tuya. Le forzaste a levantarse. No le costó ni un segundo tomar el control del baile, y tras pegarte a su cuerpo colocando una mano en tu espalda (la cual por cierto estaba demasiado abajo para tu gusto), te hizo rodar hasta quedar a unos pasos de él. Quedando separados procedió a realizar piruetas donde la mayoría eran movimientos que paraba de pronto en seco cuando la música daba toques altos y quedaba en posturas como si fuera un robot. Decidiste seguir sus pasos. Él no iba a superarte en el baile, y ni siquiera recordabas haber sido así de competitiva anteriormente. Pero no ibas a quedarte atrás. Cada paso que realizaba tú lo seguías sin fallar ni una sola vez.

La música pasó a ser lenta, pero eso no te detuvo. Al fin y al cabo él te había retado, y unas simples notas suaves no iban a cambiar tu posición. Empezó a moverse hacia la derecha girando los talones de un lado a otro con los brazos alzados. No pudiste evitar sonreírle mientras seguías el ritmo, no querías admitirlo pero era divertido.

El gentío parecía enloquecer, pero en ese momento solo te encontrabas tú, la música que corría por todo tu ser, y G. Y fue suficiente para hacerte sentir viva por una vez desde hacía tiempo.

 _Try and hear me then I'm done_  
'Cause I might just say this once  
Seen this played out in my dream  
It doesn't matter

De pronto, el esqueleto decidió hacer una pirueta rodando por el suelo para lucirse en su máximo esplendor, y cuando acabó quedó tumbado en el suelo mirándote con una ceja alzada y apoyando la cabeza con una mano.

Tú, mientras dejaba que se luciese, te habías acercado a la primera fila de espectadores para pedirle amablemente a DT!Papyrus su rosa, quien te la cedió gustoso. Tras esperar a que G terminase, sonreíste y lanzaste la rosa por los aires. Diste dos volteretas hacia atrás, quedando al final boca abajo y con las piernas en forma de L.

A Error se le cayó el batido al ver esos repentinos movimientos. Blueberry se tapó las manos con la boca. Sans apretó tanto su batido que manchó a UF!Asgore, y aunque este le dedicase al esqueleto una mirada mortífera ni se dio cuenta. Toriel daba saltos de alegría y te señalaba hablando muy rápido con su versión de DT, quien con Frisk te animaba con silbidos y aplausos.

 _Time for givin' up the ghost_  
Fuck, it's you I hate the most  
And there is no guarantee  
It doesn't matter

Tras estar en esa postura un par de segundos, volviste a realizar las dos volteretas hacia delante. Justo cuando recuperaste tu posición original con una mano alzada hacia arriba y la otra donde estaba G para que la tomase, la rosa cayó en la mano que se dirigía al cielo.

Cuando el esqueleto tomó tu mano, la gente gritó con mucho más entusiasmo. Ambos, ya incorporados, os mirasteis fijamente a los ojos. Él intentó acercarse mientras ponía morritos de manera demasiado dramática para fastidiar, y tú lo apartaste justo cuando el estribillo sonó de nuevo.

 _This time I might just disappear_  
This time I might just dis  
This time I might just disappear  
This time I might just dis

Pero él no se rindió, y tomó de nuevo tu mano para seguir bailando juntos el resto de la canción. No recordabas haber bailado así jamás, pero cada parte de ti gritaba seguir el ritmo hasta dejar de respirar. Te aferraste a G como si fuese el aire que respirabas, porque con él sentías cosas difíciles de explicar. Pero se podía resumir en que te sentías **viva**.

Era necesario que bailases.

Todo tu ser dependía de esas notas que se escuchaban por todo el jardín, y te incitaban a realizar movimientos diferentes que compaginaban con el estilo callejero de G.

Durante todo el baile, hubo varios personajes que se quedaron asombrados, especialmente quienes más te conocían. Porque hacía tiempo que no veían a alguien brillar tanto en tan solo una canción de cuatro minutos. Por una vez desde hacía tiempo recuperaste aquello que era sentirse a gusto consigo misma y sentías haber perdido para siempre.

No duraría mucho, porque al día siguiente volverías a ser la **** agobiada usual (aunque con agujetas), pero al menos el recuerdo de esa noche sería algo que recordarías para el resto de tu vida. Habías pasado de estar en lo más profundo de la tristeza a lo más alto de la alegría durante toda una noche.

Porque todas las partes de ti se unieron.

Y se sintió increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas dudas, ¿verdad? Todo se resolverá con el tiempo. En el próximo capítulo saldrá el siguiente AU. Y ya no habrá más banquetes, lo prometo. ¿Alguna idea de cuál AU toca? : P


	21. 20. 01010010 01010100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os podéis creer que llevamos ya 20 capítulos y aún quedan unos pocos caps para el clímax del fanfic? Madre mía, esta parte debe ser muy aburrida para vosotras. Lo siento mucho. Pronto llegará lo bueno. :c

La sala de las pantallas volvía a estar llena de gente, y esta vez hasta tú habías decidido participar. Más que nada por insistencia de Blueberry, quien afirmó que estar sola tanto tiempo era peligroso y malo. Luego añadió algo como “nuestro nivel de amistad debe aumentar pasando tiempo juntos”, pero tampoco prestaste mucha atención a sus palabras. Te resignaste cuando puso los ojitos de perrito mojado, y ahí te encontrabas, mirando cómo las pantallas iban emitiendo una imagen cada vez más nítida.

Las coordenadas que se gritó cuando las máquinas volvieron a funcionar fueron R34P3RT4L3, y su número de seguimiento 01010010 01010100. No entendiste absolutamente nada de aquello, pero al menos verlos coordinarse tan bien te hizo pensar que eran muy profesionales en su trabajo.

Sin embargo la euforia que sentían se anuló por completo al observar lo que ofrecían los televisores tras presentar con absoluta perfección el nuevo mundo encontrado. Fue algo que escandalizó por completo a todos, aunque las reacciones fueron diferentes: unos se taparon la boca con las manos; otros musitaron un “por Asgore” o “estrellas”; una minoría tan solo alzaba una ceja; unos pocos miraban a sus compañeros de al lado para comprobar que todos veían lo mismo.

Porque la imagen que se podía contemplar era la perfecta definición de catástrofe. El cielo estaba rojo con nubes negras, y allá por donde se podía ver en cada televisor tan solo encontraban desesperación y tristeza. No fue difícil suponer que algo había pasado, la cuestión era qué.

-Lo-los datos dice-cen q-que fa-falta un elemento imp-importante…

Muchos murmullos se dejaron escuchar. Ante ellos había un mundo similar al de Underground, la diferencia era que había templos griegos. Y si no fuera por esa desolación acumulada en el lugar, podría ser un sitio precioso de ver. Cada templo construido de mármol estaba destruido, había zonas donde todo estaba absolutamente muerto, y otras donde ni siquiera había vida que destruir. Sin embargo seguía habiendo monstruos por ahí. No todos, pero los más importantes sí. Y tenían un aspecto horrible. Andaban como meros zombies que siguen adelante por mera intuición, sin siquiera alzar la mirada. Parecía una metáfora de que no querían afrontar el presente cruel el cual eran forzados a vivir. Los espacios entre templo y templo, los cuales aseguraban que anteriormente fueron hermosos ahora yacían en el sitio dando a relucir que no habían sido cuidados desde hace tiempo, porque el agua de las fuentes era negra, las estatuas estaban casi rotas y otras completamente destrozadas, y varios objetos como vasijas, collares y pergaminos estaban pisoteados hasta estar hecho añicos.

Según la información que proporcionó UF!Alphys había algo perdido en ese universo… Pero, si se encontraban ahí los Jefes Monstruo, ¿por qué se encontraba todo en ese aspecto?

-Falta _alguien_ sumamente importante que mantenía el balance de ese mundo.

Dijo Core!Frisk, y al instante todos bajaron las cabezas para ver al niño. Este se encontraba en el suelo, frente a la gran explanada de pantallas, y su mano acarició justo la que mostraba una puerta hecha de follaje. Sin embargo esos materiales naturales estaban completamente podridos y muertos, y si uno se fijaba atentamente, se podía apreciar que estaban pisoteadas aquellas cosas que antaño fueron flores.

Antes de que alguien preguntase, el pequeño se apresuró a hablar, apretando el puño.

-En ese mundo la diferencia que tienen con los originales es que ellos son dioses. Dioses que han sido olvidados y encerrados en el Monte Ebott, anteriormente llamado Monte Olimpo, al provocar el completo caos en la superficie. A este caos se le llama “Era de la Corrupción”… Tiene ese nombre porque… Toriel fue asesinada. La diosa de la Vida.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, sin embargo US!Toriel ansiaba saber respuestas. Si alguien había matado a su alter ego de ese universo, tendría que haber una razón. O al menos un culpable. Aunque su voz sonó temblorosa, dejando mostrar que en el fondo sentía un ligero miedo por conocer la verdad. Como todos los que se encontraban en la sala, pero no se atrevían a admitirlo, o al menos decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

El pequeño de ojos negros se tomó un tiempo para responder. ¿Cómo podía explicar aquello? Supuso… Que debía iniciar por el principio. Y entonces, tras dar un suspiro, se dispuso a contar un cuento muy antiguo donde los dioses dominaban el mundo, y los humanos estaban hechos para venerar y pedir misericordia a sus seres superiores. Los humanos fueron amados por su creadora, Toriel, quien los adoró y protegió con locura, al ser todos “sus hijos”, como a ella les gustaba llamar.

En el monte Olimpo vivía ella junto al resto de dioses: como Asgore, Padre de la Creación; Gerson, dios de la Sabiduría; Gaster, dios de la Magia, Alphys, diosa del conocimiento, etc. Aquella época fue gloriosa, cuanto menos. Todo relucía lleno de vida y amor, y las personas veneraban cada cosa creada por los dioses. El poder que tenían las deidades que este recorría cada parte del mundo para impregnar su magia.

Sin embargo, estos humanos eran inmortales, y al no poder morir hubo una sobrepoblación de ellos. Un día, El Consejo decidió reunirse para tratar ese problema. Y fue cuando se crearon dos dioses de la muerte: Sans y Papyrus, para acabar con la vida de aquellos seres que llevaban mucho tiempo en la Tierra. Toriel, ante tal disgusto, se marchó indignada para no volver jamás, escondiéndose donde nadie la podía encontrar. Cuando huyó, dejando a los dioses desolados, se emprendió el asesinato de los humanos.

El primero de ellos fue Chara. Quien llena de venganza hacia esos dioses renació como un ser Corrupto, un Agende del Caos, Violencia y Oscuridad. Fue llamada “La de la Fe Rota”. Al volver a la vida ante los ojos de los nuevos dioses de la muerte, decidió huir a la espera de poder vengarse por tal cruel destino.

Y lo consiguió.

Cuando Muerte conoció a Vida.

Chara observó cómo esa relación entre los dos crecía hasta haber amor entre ellos, y cuando ese amor estaba en su máximo esplendor, acabó con Toriel de una pasada para hacer sufrir al dios de la Muerte por haberla asesinado.

“¡Eso es lo que obtienes por jugar con la vida de los demás, montón de mierda sonriente!”, resonó la voz de La de la Fe Rota por todo el Olimpo para confirmar la peor pesadilla de Sans: separarse de su amada para siempre.

Tras ese asesinado los dioses perdieron el control sobre los humanos. Pero más importante, Sans perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Este se propuso buscar a Chara por todos los lugares para dar con ella y vengarse por asesinar a la diosa de la Vida. Destrozó todo a su paso, dejando tras de sí un rastro de cadáveres. Pero ni matar a Chara consiguió aliviar el vacío que dejó la bella y perfecta Toriel. Al haber ausencia de Vida, los humanos comenzaron a odiar a los dioses. Vida no tan solo implicaba a los humanos, sino también la tierra, el mar, todo aquello que tenía vida se difuminó al igual que el polvo de la diosa más importante.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó la Era de la Corrupción, donde el sentimiento que más predominaba era el dolor. Los dioses aceptaron su cruel destino, fueron encerrados y olvidados ahí dentro para no salir jamás. Se convirtieron en prisioneros del sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento, para siempre.

Tras acabar la historia, todos llegaron a una conclusión: estaban determinados a sacarlos de ese encierro para liberarlos de ese sufrimiento.

-¿Dónde está Frisk en ese mundo? Tiene que hacer algo, ¡tiene que salvarlos! –Exigió DT!Undyne mirando a todo el mundo en busca de apoyo moral a sus palabras, el cual consiguió al instante.

-Bueno… -Dijo el pequeño de ojos negros.- Ya estoy en eso realmente.

 

 

Mientras sucedía todo aquello, en ese universo destrozado Core!Frisk se materializó para buscar a Frisk, Emisario de la Piedad. El único humano que aún seguía creyendo en los dioses, pero aún no había llegado al destino que le amparaba.

No fue difícil encontrar a dicho Emisario, puesto que el niño en cuestión se encontraba realizando un ritual en el borde del agujero donde se podía acceder al Monte Ebott. En ese gran hoyo la leyenda decía que los antiguos dioses se encontraban ahí, y por supuesto, el único humano, que aún creía en ellos a pesar de ser una historia muy antigua, se encontraba ahí para venerarlos.

El pequeño daba vueltas alrededor del agujero mientras balanceaba trigo y recitaba un himno muy conocido dedicado a la diosa de la Vida en voz muy alta. Este niño creía fielmente que cuanto más alto gritase, más lo podrían escuchar los dioses y recuperar la paz perdida tras la muerte de Toriel. Quería creer que, de alguna forma, podría traer a Toriel a la vida si seguía velando por ella.

-¡Por ti, Toriel augusta, la de hermoso pelaje

entono este himno, y Chara tu hija

a la que Sans y Papyrus robaron, con el permiso de Asgore,

cuando en aquella ocasión, alejada de su madre,

mientras alegre jugaba con los demás acólitos,

al par que cogía flores-¡

-¡Hola!

Interrumpió el niño de ojos negros, apareciendo sobre él mientras ofrecía una sonrisa muy tierna. El otro niño lo miró con descontento por haber sido detenido de su cántico. ¿Cómo podía osar hacer aquello cuando estaba venerando a su hermosa Toriel? Inconcebible. Alguien con tan poco respeto por los dioses no se merecía ser prestado de atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió el de ojos vacíos inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado, intentando mostrar amabilidad ante alguien tan hostil.

-Venerar a mis dioses. –Su voz sonó igual que su actitud. Estaba siendo cortante a propósito. Y para el pequeño Emisario había justificación en sus actos, aunque fuese un maleducado. Un ritual de suma importancia para él debía realizarse sin molestias, y tener a alguien ahí no le animaba a ser amable.

-Oh, vaya. –Frisk bufó al escuchar de nuevo las palabras del de ojos negros, dejando mostrar su desagrado a la conversación.- Con que dioses, eh. –Pero eso no detuvo a Core!Frisk.- ¿Alguna vez has intentado conocerlos en persona?

El niño se detuvo justo cuando alzaba los brazos para seguir con su ritual cuando escuchó esa frase. ¿Entrar ahí dentro? ¡¿Donde vivían los dioses?! ¡Él no era merecedor de tal honor, era un simple acólito que amaba con locura todo lo que los dioses le habían dado! Ni siquiera era sacerdote, mucho menos había sido elegido como ofrenda. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera ya algún templo que lo eligiese ni mucho menos proclamase sacerdote, pero eso no era excusa para cometer tal violación al hogar de los dioses.

-¿Sabes acaso qué significa “dioses”?

Preguntó dejando los trigos con suma delicadeza en el suelo, tratándolos como si de cristal se tratase. Ese niño de colores extraños probablemente no conocía el significado de esa palabra, ni todo lo que albergaba el hecho de ser un dios. Tal vez era otro niño tonto que al igual que el resto dejó de creer en seres superiores. Toleraba las opiniones que pudiera tener cada persona tal y como le enseñaron de pequeño, pero eso no era motivo para molestar a otra persona y burlarse de ella en toda su cara. Estaba preparado para luchar por sus dioses si así hacía falta.

-Lo sé, por eso he venido aquí.

Ante la respuesta del de ojos negros, el cual tras fijarse bien Frisk tenían mucho parecido, el mencionado inclinó la cabeza, sin comprender. Su corona de flores amarillas casi se cae, y él las volvió a dejar bien sujetas en su sitio mientras el intruso hablaba. Pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y a todos lados se podía ver la desconfianza que desprendía el pequeño de túnica blanca.

Core!Frisk decidió ir directo al grano (heh).

-¿Y si te dijera que soy el mensajero de los dioses?

Frisk se colocó las manos en la boca mientras abría los ojos a más no poder. No podía ser. ¡¿Un mensajero de los dioses?! Mentira, tal vez era simplemente una mentira. En su ciudad muchos lo hacían al ver sus ropas antiguas y su comportamiento extraño. Incluso a veces fingían ser dioses de poca monta para mofarse de él cuando iba de camino al monte.

Pero hablaba con tanta seriedad que… Podría creerle. No había risas de fondo ni gente señalándose. La sonrisa que ofrecía el de ojos vacíos era tan apacible y segura que le hacía dudar de su propia suposición.

-Demuéstralo.

Si tenía al menos una prueba, le creería.

Core!Frisk asintió, y tras cerrar los ojos empezó a flotar delante del niño. Pero el niño del Core no estaba contento con eso, así que se materializó también a los lados del Emisario, estando por tanto 3 Core!Frisk mirándolo fijamente mientras flotaban. El de ropajes blancos gritó preso del miedo y se echó para atrás hasta caer al suelo. Sentía que la emoción invadía su cuerpo. Los humanos no podían volar, y no había modo de que unas cuerdas lo sujetasen.

-¡N-No soy dig-digno de tal ho-honor! ¡Perdone mi ins-insolencia!

El “mensajero” negó con la cabeza, y volvió a descender haciendo desaparecer sus otras materializaciones hasta quedar en el suelo justo delante del niño, el cual estaba a punto de hiperventilar mientras lloraba de alegría ante la presencia de un mensajero de los dioses.

-Querido Frisk, he sido mandado por el mismísimo Asgore para guiarte al destino que debes afrontar. Porque tú eres el Emisario de la Piedad, y los dioses te necesitan más que nunca en estos momentos.

Ante esas palabras el Emisario no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrodillarse y pegar la frente en el suelo, dejando que más lágrimas de felicidad surcaran su rostro. Los dioses creían en él, le habían escuchado, y lo habían elegido de entre todos para emprender su salvación. ¡Se sentía tan dichoso! ¡Y encima se le había dado el nombre de Emisario de la Piedad! ¡¿Qué había hecho en esa vida para recibir aquello?!

-¡Ha-haré lo que me pidái-is! ¡Tan solo dime q-qué debo hace-cer!

No pudo ver cómo Core!Frisk sonreía. El trabajo había sido más fácil de lo esperado.

-Tienes que caer en el agujero, y salvarlos de su encierro. Debes ofrecerles piedad, y seguir adelante no importa cómo. Vas a encontrarte con muchos peligros, y vas a morir varias veces. Así que, dime, Frisk, ¿tienes la determinación necesaria para afrontar era tarea?

El susodicho asintió tantas veces que casi provoca una risa en la versión de color gris.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Pero, ¡tengo una duda, si me permite decirla!

-Adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Has mencionado que vo-voy a morir varias ve-veces. ¿Eso significa q-que los venerados dioses Sans y Papyrus me con-concederán el don de la resu-surección?

-Hmmm… -Core!Frisk se frotó la barbilla, analizando las mejores palabras que podía decir. Se tomó dos segundos plantear una respuesta agradable.- Tu alma es pura, llena de amor y determinación. Por ello los dioses te han elegido para superar la muerte cuantas veces sea necesario. Pero para ello no olvides rezar cada vez que veas el fuego de Grillby situado durante todo tu camino.

Como no recibió más palabras por parte del acólito, Core!Frisk se inclinó hacia él y se arrodilló, haciendo una reverencia para darle señal de respeto.

-Así que ve, Emisario de la Piedad, y líbranos de este dolor que nos acecha. Ah, y no le digas a ningún dios que vine, es un secreto entre Asgore y yo.

El niño no necesitó saber más, porque tras haber plantado el trigo y respirado hondo, decidió tirarse por el agujero para enfrentarse a los dioses, y brindarles la paz que se les fue arrebatada hace mucho. Todos esos sucesos lo llenaban de tal determinación que ni se planteó en pensar qué pasaría si caía desde gran altura por el agujero. Porque confiaba en las palabras del mensajero más que nada en el mundo. Sonrió mientras la oscuridad lo consumía, y la luz del sol se iba disipando poco a poco.

En su cabeza se repetía una frase una y otra vez.

“ _Mi hermana estaría orgullosa de mi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habéis notado, voy a seguir la mitología clásica para ambientar este AU, así que os dejaré siempre una nota con cada referencia por si os pica la curiosidad.  
> RT!Frisk estaba realizando los misterios eleusinos mayores, que se hacían a favor de la diosa Deméter durante el mes de septiembre y duraban 9 días. El canto que ofrecía era el Himno homérico a Deméter.  
> Core!Frisk imita a Hermes, mensajero de los dioses.  
> El fuego de Grillby es el fuego de Hestia, el cual se coloca en cada casa al ser esta la diosa del hogar y la familia. Será utilizado como checkpoint. (:  
> Pd: Sí, en este AU he puesto que Sans mata a Chara.


	22. 21. Love makes gods mad (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la mitología griega hay 5 ríos que constituyen el Infierno: Estigia, Lete, Cocito, Aqueronte y Flegetonte. Cada río representa diferentes estados del Infierno, y he cambiado de nombre cada lugar según dichos ríos. Siendo así de momento:  
> Aqueronte = Ruins (aflicción); Estigia = Snowdin (odio); Flegetonte = Hotland (fuego); Lete = Waterfall (olvido); Cocito = New Home (lamentaciones).

 

Frisk seguía a Papyrus por Estigdin, sonriendo sin parar ante la cita que estaba a punto de tener con el propio dios de la Muerte Piadosa: Papyrus. Debería preocuparse por tener una cita con un dios, con el dios de la Muerte en cuestión, y también debería dejarse influenciar por el estado del lugar... Sin embargo la emoción que sentía por haber al menos hecho feliz a un dios tras tantas penurias sufridas era suficiente para disfrutar de aquel momento que le había costado conseguir. Ya hacía un buen rato que el nerviosismo por estar frente a un dios se omitió, y en esos momentos tan solo había gozo y esperanza en su alma. No sabía ni por qué había decidido flirtear con el de la túnica negra, a decir verdad. Tal vez porque quería hacerle feliz de la mejor manera posible al notar lo solitario que era el lugar, o a lo mejor por las indirectas que dio Papyrus de tener una cita con alguien. Pero dejó de preocuparse por ello, ya que de alguna forma había conseguido su meta, y ver la sonrisa amplia de Papyrus mientras de pronto daban la vuelta antes de llegar al templo de Grillby era suficiente para él.

En teoría se dirigían a un lugar donde el esqueleto adoraba estar, pero dar ese giro tan repentina junto con las acciones de Papyrus hacían que Frisk tapase la boca evitando reír. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese cabeza hueca? Mientras andaban el susodicho no paraba de lanzar miradas al pequeño Frisk DEMASIADO notorias, y cuando el niño giraba la cabeza para encararle este fingía no haberle estado mirando, enfocándose de pronto en una columna jónica rota que parecía ser la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras musitaba un “HMMM”.

El Emisario siempre había pensado que Papyrus era un dios peculiar, ya que todos sus mitos no concordaban con su rol como Muerte. Algunos de ellos cuentan que Papyrus en vez de masacrar cruelmente a alguien le intenta convencer de que está bien morir, y hay otros donde Papyrus ofrece trajes fantasmales hechos por él mismo para aquellas almas femeninas que se sienten avergonzadas de ir por ahí sin ropa, aunque ya estuviesen muertas. Pero sin duda los favoritos de Frisk eran los que contaban cómo el esqueleto bailaba con aquellas personas cuyas vidas habían sido horribles para ofrecerles un momento de paz y diversión antes de morir. Tenerlo delante suya en esos momentos confirmaba que la amabilidad y comprensión supuestas por Frisk ante todos los escritos eran ciertas. No podía ser más feliz en esos momentos. Su ídolo era tal y como se lo imaginaba. Bueno, algo más efusivo e infantil. Mas Frisk encontró en él un mejor amigo del cual no se quería desprender.

Se detuvieron ante la casa de Papyrus. Dicho hogar estaba algo más elevada que el resto, y se accedía a ella a través de unas escaleras. El portón salía de la estructura cuadrada, presentando un saliente circular decorado con columnas. En el techo de dicho portón se encontraba la estatua de un ángel vestido con una túnica que taba su cara, y poseía unas alas rotas, en su mano derecha había una guadaña, y en la izquierda un cráneo humano. Las paredes exteriores, rodeadas de columnas allá por donde mirabas, tenían una hiedra negra. Además el templo parecía caerse a trozos en algunas partes, mas gracias a esa planta, la cual estaba protegida con magia para sujetar las paredes y así evitar que se derrumbase el lugar. Presentaba un aspecto tenebroso, pero parecía muy adecuado para los dioses de la muerte.

-¡¡¡AQUÍ SERÁ NUESTRA CITA!!! –Exclamó con profunda alegría Papyrus mientras entraba invitando cordialmente al niño con un gesto de la mano antes de darle la espalda para seguir hacia las profundidades del lugar. El pequeño caminó dando pasos lentos. Dudaba de si tener miedo o no, al fin y al cabo era la casa de un dios mortífero, pero este parecía tan contento con su presencia que se armó de valor y llegó hasta el centro de la casa, inspeccionando al instante la habitación principal. Había un diván largo y cómodo, una estantería llena de pergaminos, un televisor, e incluso una mesa donde se encontraba el cadáver de- ¡¿una quimera?!

El niño se acercó para observarlo mejor, sorprendido por encontrar los huesos de un animal mitológico muy antigüo. Era impresionante, aunque fuese de pequeño tamaño.

-ES LA MASCOTA DE MI HERMANO. ÉL SE OLVIDA DE ALIMENTARLO CONSTANTEMENTE. –Opinó Papyrus por detrás mientras acomodaba algunos pergaminos que estaba esparcidos por el suelo, y se estaba apresurando en hacerlo. No quería que su cita viese todo ese desastre provocado por su hermano vago.- COMO SIEMPRE, TENGO QUE TOMAR LA RESPONSABILIDAD… AUNQUE YA ESTÁ MUERTO. NO TIENE SENTIDO.

Dicho cadáver estaba cubierto de moscas muertas. Frisk escondió una risita que quería soltar ante esa situación tan graciosa.

-CREO QUE TAN SOLO FINGE ESTARLO PARA NO HACER TAREAS, PORQUE LE MANDO A RECOGER EL PERGAMINO SEMANAL DE METTATON Y NO SE MUEVE DEL SITIO. ¡PERO! CUANDO NO ESTOY MIRANDO ME HACE MUECAS Y MUEVE EL TRASERO EN MI DIRECCIÓN. SE NOTA QUE ES LA MASCOTA DE ESE MONTÓN DE HUESOS VAGO.

Una risa aparte de la de Frisk se escuchó por el lugar, y era más grave que la del niño. Papyrus alzó la mirada hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el piso de arriba, mas solo musitó un “NO ES GRACIOSO”. En realidad sí lo era.

Cuando Papyrus terminó de recoger las cosas se encaminó un segundo hacia otra habitación, y Frisk lo siguió. De forma sorprendente era una cocina moderna, aunque todo estaba hecho de mármol. Se acercó al horno, cuyo aspecto mostraba que nadie lo había usado por mucho tiempo.

-MI HERMANO AHORA SUELE COMER CON GRILLBY, PERO ANTES TRATABA DE HORNEAR COSAS. LA ÚLTIMA VEZ FUE ALGO COMO… UN PLAKON. UNA GALLETA HECHA DE HARINA, QUESO BLANDO Y MIEL. ¡QUÉ ABSURDO!

Cuando Papyrus terminó de coger lo que parecía ser un plato de musaka lo guio amablemente hacia su habitación, la cual era la primera que se encontraba nada más subir las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta de mármol fino, se encontró con una sala peculiar. Había una cama con forma de coche de carreras negro, aunque había algunas partes pequeñas naranjas, lo cual indicaba que probablemente había sido pintado a propósito. Una mesa presentaba varias figuras sumamente curiosas, tanto que el niño se acercó al instante.

-AH, SÍ, FIGURAS DE ACCIÓN. PERFECTAS PARA SIMULAR BATALLAS. ¿CÓMO TENGO TANTAS? ¡PUES, POR SUPUESTO, MUCHOS ME ENVÍAN REGALOS DESDE EL MÁS ALLÁ POR HABER SIDO TAN AMABLES CON ELLOS! ¡NADIE PUEDE OLVIDAR MI INCREÍBLE Y MORTÍFERA AMABILIDAD!

En la mesa se encontraban muchas figuras que el niño reconoció nada más verlas. Jack Skellington, Calavera Cuidado Muerte, Skeletor, Grim Fandango. Frisk ansiaba cogerlos, pero sabía que Papyrus se enfadaría al ser sus cosas, así que fue hacia el susodicho para empezar la cita. Ya había fisgoneado bastante en la habitación del dios aunque tuviese su permiso. Y de verdad que le intrigaba esa estantería llena de papiros meticulosamente colocados, sin embargo sentía mucho respeto por ese lugar.

-¡¡¡EMPECEMOS LA CITA!!! –anunció el esqueleto dando una gran sonrisa al niño. Su mundo se hizo oscuro, justo igual que cuando tuvieron la pelea, pero esa vez no había acciones que realizar.- ¡Y COMO EL MAGNO PAPYRUS HA TENIDO TANTAS CITAS NO NECESITAREMOS LA GUÍA DE CITAS QUE CONSEGUÍ DE LA BIBLIOTECA!

Papyrus sacó un papiro grande, que nada más abrirlo un extremo comenzó a rodar por toda la habitación, hasta misteriosamente dar una vuelta cuando ya no había suelo que ocupar y fue directo a la puerta para ir hacia donde ningún pergamino ha llegado antes. Pero, ¿no decía que no necesitaba esa guía? ¿Por qué la estaba leyendo? Frisk no entendía la situación, aunque lo dejó estar. No quería traicionar al dios pensando que en realidad no había tenido citas y tan solo fingía para impresionar. Eso le pondría muy triste.

Decidió seguirle el rollo (heh). 

 

Papyrus miraba a otro lado mientras algunas gotas caían por su cráneo. Obviamente aquello gritaba por todos lados situación incómoda. En mitad de la cita se había cambiado y llevaba ropas deportivas tintadas de negro, su camisa tenía pintado fuego rojo algo mal hecho, pero que le daba un aspecto adorable. Aunque la situación en la que se encontraban tras haber tenido su primera cita indicaba que no iba a decir nada bueno.

-HUMANO, YO… LO SIENTO. NO ME GUSTAS DE LA FORMA QUE TE GUSTO. ROMÁNTICAMENTE, QUIERO DECIR. QUIERO DECIR, ¡LO INTENTÉ MUCHO! […] ¡ACEPTANDO ESTA CITA SOLO HE AUMENTADO TU PASIÓN POR MI! ¡PERO TÚ ERES UN HUMANO, Y YO UN DIOS DE LA MUERTE! ¡NO PUEDO ABRAZARTE PORQUE TE MATARÍA! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE TE…! –Miró a los dos lados en caso de que ALGUIEN estuviese ahí para recordar ese momento.- ¡TE MORIRÍAS POR MI! ¡SIN EMBARGO PODEMOS SEGUIR SIENDO AMIGOS! ¡ASÍ DE ESA FORMA PODRÁS SEGUIR VIVIENDO A MI LADO! ¡Y ALGÚN DÍA ENCONTRARÁS A ALGUIEN TAN GENIAL COMO YO! BUENO, NO. ESO NO ES VERDAD. ¡PERO TE AYUDARÉ CON EL SEGUNDO MEJOR!

Frisk suspiró, había acabado en la friendzone sin quererlo ni beberlo. Mas lo aceptó fingiendo un poco de tristeza para complacer a su nuevo amigo, ¿y ex enamoramiento? 

 

 

El Emisario observó con un rostro estupefacto cómo el suelo se llenaba de cristales. ¡¿Papyrus acababa de tirarse por la ventana?! ¡¿Dejándolo a solas con la diosa de la Guerra Undyne?! Tenía miedo, la mirada que la diosa ofrecía gritaba por todos lados desconfianza. Ella aún no confiaba en él a pesar de haberla ayudado cuando estaba agotada tras haberlo perseguido por una parte considerable de Letefall. Por esa razón el esqueleto insistió en ir a su casa, decía que si pasaban una tarde juntos sus lazos de amistad se unirían… Y la verdad es que el niño ansiaba con todas sus ganas ver una expresión amistosa por parte de la diosa, quien tan solo le ofrecía desprecio o enfado.

Quería ser su amigo por la fuerza, valentía, energía y determinación que veía en Undyne. Era INCREÍBLE en todos sus aspectos, y tener a la diosa en frente de él provocaba constantes ganas de gritar de emoción. Aunque debía de admitir que cuando lo perseguía con las lanzas casi en su cuello no pensaba precisamente lo genial que era. Al menos tenía una oportunidad con Papyrus a su lado, y la quería aprovechar con todas sus ganas.

La voz de Undyne se hizo notar a los segundos, sacando al niño de sus pensamientos. Esta le mandó a sentarse para empezar a estrechar su relación como amigos, dejando una clara intención de querer humillarlo por sus acciones. Ya no llevaba esa armadura gris con falda roja, si no una túnica similar a la de Frisk, con decorados de oro. Y lucía fantástica. ¿Tal vez podría utilizar aquello a su favor? Pensándolo bien, si flirteaba con la diosa de la Guerra tal vez acabaría con una lanza en su garganta por ser tan atrevido… ¿Y si hablaba sobre las armas que tenía en su casa? Prácticamente todo el lugar estaba decorado, mostrando la devoción que sentía aquella mujer pez por las batallas. Señaló las armas colgadas, y Undyne infló el pecho mostrando mucho orgullo de repente al ver el interés del niño por sus "pequeñas", como a ella les gustaba llamar.

-Según he visto en los libros de Alphys, ahora los humanos utilizáis armas que son 10 veces el tamaño de vosotros, robots colosales alienígenos de pelea, princesas supernaturales, ¡sí que habéis mejorado sin nosotros a pesar de haberos otorgado armas increíbles!

Frisk se tomó unos segundos para morderse el labio y no reír. Estaba hablando de cosas que solo salían en la tele, ¿de verdad se creía que la humanidad había evolucionado tanto? De repente una idea cruzó por su mente, y alzó los brazos emitiendo una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

-Se podría decir… ¿Que eres una mujer de armas tomar?

La cara de Undyne fue indescriptible. Dejó de sonreír y lo miró sin expresión alguna durante unos breves momentos, en los cuales estaba procesando el chiste. Cuando al fin recuperó la consciencia, lo agarró por la cabeza y le obligó a sentarlo en la silla de mármol que se encontraba frente a la mesa del mismo material, aunque tenía grabados acuáticos en ella.

-¿Confortable? –para decepción de Frisk, la mujer decidió ignorar su chiste, qué pena.- Te voy a preparar algo para beber.

Al instante le dio la espalda, y fue a la cocina que se encontraba en la misma sala. Al minuto tenía un vaso en su mano, preguntándole qué quería, y cuando Frisk fue a levantarse para coger la bebida, una lanza apareció en la mesa de mármol, la cual partió por la mitad. El niño dio un salto hacia atrás con un gritito de susto, y giró para ver a la mujer pez observándolo con DEMASIADA euforia.

-¡¡¡NO TE LEVANTES!!! Uhm, tan solo utiliza la lanza para seleccionar lo que quieras.

Con temor, y un poco de fuerza mayor, el Emisario cogió la lanza. Esta se tambaleó unos segundos, pero Frisk consiguió mantenerla apoyada en la mesa para poder girarla. Sin querer la dirección a la que señalaba era Undyne.

-…. Estas… ¡¿APUNTÁNDOME?!

El niño al instante cambió de dirección hacia la primera cosa que vio, lo cual era una taza de flores amarillas. Undyne abrió los ojos de la sorpresa unos segundos, pero lo dejó estar. Al minuto el té estaba preparado, y ella se sentó delante de él en la mesa de madera. Frisk pegó la cara en el mueble roto para comprobar cómo el vaso podía estar bien sostenido cuando el ángulo lo había forzado a volcarse desde el momento en el que Undyne lo colocó ahí… Magia, supuso. Tomó la taza, y en cuanto puso los labios en el borde comprobó que estaba hirviendo. Undyne se rio al ver cómo se tocaba los labios ligeramente rojos por el extremo calor.

-Sabes… Es algo extraño que eligieras ese té. El té de flores amarillas. Es el favorito de Asgore. En realidad me recuerdas a él. ¡Ambos sois totalmente débiles! … Sabes, siendo acólita, era una niña algo impulsiva. Una vez, para probar que era merecedora de ser diosa, intenté luchar contra Asgore. Enfatizando en INTENTÉ. No conseguí ni rozarlo... -se tomó unos segundos para respirar mirando la taza de té de Frisk, perdida en el líquido, sumergida en lo que parecían ser recuerdos agridulces por esa sonrisa torcida que daba.- Sin embargo me propuso entrenar con él. Dijo que vio potencial en mí. Que mi fiereza podría convertirme en alguien grande… Y un día, lo conseguí. Cuando me entregaron mi casco y mi lanza vi en sus ojos un orgullo indescriptible. Al día siguiente volví a nuestro encuentro matutino, para su sorpresa. Jamás dejaría sus entrenamientos por nada en el mundo. Pero cuando Toriel se marchó… Cambió totalmente. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza del suelo. Siguió regando sus flores como si nada, y me marché. Con el tiempo se recuperó, aunque sus ojos no mostraban la pasión de antes… Y te puedes imaginar qué sucedió cuando murió la diosa de la Vida. Fui corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba él, y lo descubrí rompiendo por completo todo a su paso, gritando el nombre de Toriel una y otra vez. Intenté animarlo, pero no lo conseguí. Prohibió a todo el mundo entrar en su sala… Y yo… Hace tiempo que no lo veo… La verdad es que extraño al grandullón…

Había demasiada amargura y cariño en ellos, denotando cuánto había querido al dios más importante. La muerte de Toriel no solo supuso la destrucción de la humanidad, sino también de los propios dioses. Frisk sentía ganas de ayudarlos, algo en él le pedía hacerlo... No quería volver a ver a alguien marchitarse poco a poco y no poder hacer nada... Undyne se secó algunas lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos con salir, aunque ella musitó un “ugh, alguien ha dejado cebolla por aquí”, Frisk fingió no darse cuenta de haberla visto llorar. Se sentía demasiado incómodo en esos momentos, tanto que miraba su regazo intentando no dejarse llevar por las palabras de Undyne ni por sus propios recuerdos...

De pronto ella dio un golpe en la mesa con los puños, causando que el niño diese un salto de la sorpresa y el mueble tuviese dos rajas más justo donde estuvieron sus manos.

-¡¡¡EXACTO!!! ¡Cebolla! Ya basta de lamentarse, ¡hagamos musaka! ¡Eso profundizará nuestra amistad!

La mujer sin siquiera recibir respuesta lo agarró de nuevo por la cabeza para saltar frente a la cocina, y comenzó a dirigir una clase de cocina… Una en la cual utilizó lanzas y puños para preparar todo. Frisk sabía que ella estaba siendo más entusiasta de lo normal para forzarse a olvidar las penas que sentía, por tanto lo dejó estar. Si ella quería desahogarse así, la ayudaría cuanto pudiese. 

Al final su casa acabó en llamas, y ellos aún seguían dentro. Undyne llegó a la conclusión de que si no podían ser amigos a través de la cocina tendrían que pelear, y para temor del niño otra pelea inició. ¡La casa estaba ardiendo y ella le insta a pelear! Pero la mirada que le ofrecía Undyne llena de determinación mostraba que no iba a broma, y el Emisario tuvo que admitir la pelea sí o sí. No parecía haber otra opción. Sin embargo, ella dijo que podían pelear, ¡pero no de qué forma! Así que el pequeño tan solo le dio con el puño en el brazo, sin siquiera hacerle daño. Con eso al menos bastaría para contentar a la mujer, aunque seguramente esta pensaba algo más… Eufórico, seguro.

Y acertó, porque la mirada que le tendió fue una de absoluta estupefacción. Miró el puño, y luego a Frisk, y así sucesivamente hasta que empezó a reírse.

-Wow, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era pequeña e intentaba luchar contra Asgore… ¡Un debilucho de gran corazón! Haha… Vaya… -Se tapó los ojos de pronto, intentando evitar llorar. Tras dar una bocanada de aire volvió a mirar a Frisk con orgullo en su rostro, aunque sus ojos estaban más acuosos que antes.- Tal vez tú puedas llegar al corazón de Asgore. Tal y como has hecho conmigo. Habla con él. Cuento contigo en que cambiarás las cosas. Pero antes salgamos de esta casa ardiendo antes de freírnos.

La “cita” no acabó como esperaba, Frisk no buscaba quemar la casa de la diosa Undyne, pero al menos consiguió su amistad, cosa muy importante para él. Mientras se despedía de la diosa observó por última vez el hogar de la mujer, justo cuando la estatua de la cabeza de pez que había en el techo se desplomaba sobre los cimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musaka es un tipo de plato griego similar a la lasaña, normalmente se utiliza berenjena pero puede ser sustituida por pasta.  
> Y sí, hay cocina moderna, televisor, anime… Porque si estuviera totalmente ambientado en la antigüedad griega, ¿cómo iba a haber cámaras para descubrir ese mundo?  
> Pd: Os aconsejo sacar cajas de pañuelos para el siguiente capítulo. Los vais a necesitar.


	23. 22. Love makes gods mad (Parte 2)

Frisk se sentó frente a Sans en el MTT Hotel. El niño estaba nervioso, y todo su ser gritaba “huye de ahí por tu vida”, porque, a pesar de la belleza del lugar, el dios de la Muerte ofrecía un aspecto temible. A su alrededor el fuego negro se movía lentamente, y sus pupilas habían desaparecido. Con la cabeza algo gacha, se había acomodado en su asiento y en esos momentos sostenía una flor de cristal en su mano. Estaba algo arañada, pero lucía intacta y pulcra. Se notaba su larga edad y al mismo tiempo el buen cuidado que le tenía.

Los minutos pasaron desde que se sentaron, los cuales aprovechó el niño para ver a su alrededor. Las mesas de mármol tenían manteles con flores decorando, y había una fuente a su izquierda con la escultura del Gólem Cristalizado llamado Mettaton justo en el centro de esa decoración. Dicho Mettaton esculpido estaba tumbado en un diván y había varias flores también hechos del mismo material de mármol. Había unos actólitos que le colocaban una corona de laurel mientras otro lo abanicaba. El resto del lugar no se diferenciaba de esa fuente: cuadros, figuras, bustos, todos dedicados a un fantasma que se le había dado cuerpo humano cristalizado para poder alcanzar el éxito, y vaya que si lo hizo.

 La voz de Sans sacó al niño de sus pensamientos, forzándolo a mirarlo fijamente. Aunque el dios no había desviado la vista de la flor.

-bueno, aqui estamos. tu viaje esta a punto de acabar, huh. realmente quieres volver a casa. yo tambien conozco ese sentimiento, chaval. aunque… ya no puedo volver ahi. a pesar de tener ahora amigos, comida, bebida… nada vale la pena si lo que mas quieres se ha perdido para siempre. viniste aqui con el proposito de salvarnos de la oscuridad, pero, hace mucho que me deje sucumbir ante ella. no hay salvacion para mi.

El Emisario inclinó la cabeza, no comprendía lo que él estaba diciendo, pero al menos lo dejó continuar. Sin embargo Sans notó la duda en sus acciones.

-supongo que no sabes la historia. normal, lo nuestro fue un secreto que nadie mas supo. asi que… no tengo mas remedio que contartela. –Sans respiró lentamente por la nariz, y la tensión se hizo más presente. El esqueleto empezó a acariciar un pétalo de la flor cristalizada, y su sonrisa se torció. Iba a tener que rememorar un recuerdo demasiado doloroso, al parecer. El niño tragó saliva.- estoy plenamente seguro de que conoces ya el mito donde Vida se marcho del monte Olimpo cuando Muerte fue creada, asi que avanzare algo… -el esqueleto se tomó unos segundos para beber vino, y cuando terminó pudo notar en sus palabras que el ligero alcohol le estaba ayudando a hablar sin miedo.- un dia, andaba por Estigdin cuando encontre una extraña puerta, una protegida con una barrera misteriosa creada con una magia supernatural. tal era mi interes en ver lo que escondia esa barrera que entre sin pensar… (y a dia de hoy pienso que fue el mayor error de mi vida.) de todos modos, cuando entre, descubri que dentro se refugiaba aquella diosa desaparecida. Vida. Toriel. empezamos a pelear. ella… me odiaba, por destruir todo lo que ella creaba. y verla tan enfadada me divirtio en realidad. tanto que ni hice caso a su prohibicion de no volver a pisar su santuario. al principio se mostro reacia, pero con el tiempo acepto mi compañía… y nos hicimos amigos. posteriormente amantes. siendo ambos dioses podiamos abrazarnos, besarnos, darnos la mano. y un dia, cuando estaba a punto de comprar un anillo- yo- ella-… _Chara_. –Dijo ese nombre con tanta furia y rencor que Frisk por unos segundos tuvo miedo de que pudiera aplastar la flor, pero no lo hizo, tan solo siguió hablando con la voz más ronca de lo normal.- la mato sin piedad. a ella. a su propia madre. solo como venganza por haberla intentado matar. y tras eso perdi el control. veia a mi alrededor como todo era destruido. y no solo yo destruia sin pensar, sino tambien el propio mundo. todo en lo que creía se derrumbo ante mi y no podia hacer absolutamente NADA…… al menos… heh. al menos pude acabar con la vida de esa demonio nada mas encontrarla con esa estupida flor. aunque esta escapo, pero bueno. aun sigo buscandola, y cuando lo haga… pagara por lo que ha hecho.

Frisk tragó saliva ante esa amenaza. No se sentía bien escuchando ese tipo de palabras, por tanto decidió actuar y alzó una mano en dirección a Sans, ofreciendo una mano de Piedad hacia él.

-Sans, la venganza no es la mejor forma de afrontar esto. Nadie merece morir por las cosas que han hecho. Hay mejores formas de castigar, pero sobre todo, de perdonar. No puedes tomar la justicia por tu mano, aunque haya sido doloroso para ti. A veces… La piedad es el mejor castigo que puedes dar.

Sans alzó por primera vez la cabeza para ver al niño, y su sonrisa se amplió de tal forma que puso al Emisario los pelos de punta.

-mira lo que me viene a decir el Emisario de la Piedad. perdonemos a todos, nadie es malo. solo debemos ser amigos. blablabla. no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, chico. tan solo eres un niño sabelotodo y habla de cosas que jamas ha vivido. ¿sabes lo que se siente al perder lo que mas amas en este mundo? cada accion hecha, cada respiracion dada, cada pensamiento realizado, ¡todo era por ella! cuando estabamos lejos sentia que mi alma a cada instante me exigia volver con ella para sentirse mejor. y para aliviar ese dolor pensaba “¿de que podriamos hablar?”, “¿que chistes podria decir?”, “¿se alegrara de verme?”, “¿cuantas veces podre decirle que la quiero?”. ella era mi todo, la única razon por la que me levantaba a diario, y la unica razon por la que amaba la vida, constantemente pensaba en ella y no habia forma de parar ni de querer parar aquello. no te atrevas a decirme que puedo perdonar, cuando ella era MI VIDA, un simple niñato como tu no puede entonces est-

-Lo entiendo.

Le cortó mientras entrecerraba los ojos y observaba al dios de forma fría. Su corazón dolía, porque cada palabra le recordaba a una época de su vida la cual estaba llena de dolor y oscuridad. Pero Sans le había “retado” a contarla, así que tras dar una bocanada de aire, puso en la mesa la versión de su historia. Una la cual pensaba que jamás estaría preparado para contar, pero ese momento era el adecuado para al fin exponer sus sentimientos más profundos. Sentía una empatía con Sans que él debía escuchar y entender, porque ambos estaban en el mismo barco.

Un barco donde habían perdido a un ser muy amado.

En ese caso su hermana mayor.

En ese caso, tú.

-Yo tenía una hermana mayor. Su nombre era ****. Y como estoy hablando en pasado, comprenderás cómo acabo la historia. –Notó un nudo de la garganta, el cual mitigó tragando saliva… Pero el dolor del corazón no había forma de quitarlo.- Ella era la persona más amable, encantadora, preciosa e increíble que jamás hubiera conocido. Fue quien me enseñó todo sobre vosotros, y cada día con ella pasaba volando. Aprendía constantemente cosas nuevas, y sonreía tanto a su lado que mis mejillas dolían buena parte del día. A veces incluso caía dormido riendo por sus historias inventadas para mí. Me defendía de todos los abusones, y siempre creía en mí aunque el mundo estuviera en mi contra. No podía evitar sonreír cuando veía su espalda en la lejanía… En definitiva, era perfecta. Sin ella no sería quien soy ahora… Y podría haber sido mejor persona si ella… No hubiese muerto de cáncer.

Ante esa última frase el niño apretó los ojos con fuerza. No quería llorar. Pero debía seguir contando la historia aunque lo estuviese desgarrando por dentro. Era hora de sacar la basura emocional escondida por un buen tiempo.

-No sé qué es peor, si sufrir la muerte de alguien sin siquiera despedirte, o ver cómo su vida se mitigaba cada día más. ¿Y lo peor de todo? A pesar de estar casi siete meses sin poder levantarse de la cama del hospital, sin poder disfrutar de la luz del sol, ella siguió sonriendo. Me decía: “Frisk, la vida es demasiado preciosa como para estar lamentándose. Deja de llorar… Deja de llorar.” –Pero Frisk comenzó a hacerlo, aunque ya no estuvieses tú para decirle que no lo hiciera.- “Cuando hay tormenta, lo único que podemos hacer es o resguardarnos de la lluvia o bailar debajo de ella. Y yo no puedo esconderme, tengo que bailar hasta que no tenga aliento. Porque, Frisk, no quiero dejar este mundo sin saber qué esconde de mí. Y quiero que tú también vivas eso conmigo. ¡Así que sonríe! ¡Los médicos me han traído estos juegos de mesa! ¿Una partida?”. Pero ella… Ella escondía una depresión que evitaba mostrarme. Me repetía una y otra vez “sé valiente, Frisk, podré con esto”. Sin embargo cuando creía que no miraba, ella observaba la ventana con muchísima pena, incluso a veces lloraba. Las veces que debía estar fuera de la habitación y mirarla a través de una ventana, podía notar la depresión en su máximo esplendor: se miraba en el espejo, observaba su cara sin cejas ni pelo; alzaba la mano para ver cuán huesuda estaba; y se frustraba cuando no podía ni levantar medio cuerpo para alcanzar algo. Le dolía estar en una habitación encerrada, odiaba no poder verme crecer, necesitaba vivir. Mas cuando entraba yo en esa habitación sonreía. Sonreía tanto que sentía que la habitación de pronto se iluminaba para los dos… Y eso duele, demasiado. Ella no luchaba por vivir, luchaba por mi felicidad… Un día, me preguntó si podía cambiar las flores de un jarrón. Dudaba de sus palabras, porque se la veía muy débil. Pero lo hice. Cuando volví… Había una enfermera tapando su rostro con una sábana blanca. Había muerto y no me dejó despedirme. Por esa razón siento lo mismo que tú, Sans. Y prometo devolverte la felicidad arrebatada. Mi hermana luchó por ver mi sonrisa a diario, y sé que allá donde esté ansía verla. Por esa razón sigo adelante… Y eso es lo que querría Toriel para ti, Sans. No la hagas sentir triste.

Se incorporó, y aunque estuviese llorando a mares, le dedicó una sonrisa amplia mientras se inclinaba hacia delante a modo de despedida cortés.

-Debo irme, un largo camino me espera. Así pues... ¡Mantente determinado…! ¡Y sé valiente!

Tras eso, le dio la espalda y se marchó del lugar. Tenía que seguir su camino. Porque recordar que siempre caminaba hacia el futuro por ti lo llenaba de **determinación**.

 

El Emisario no tenía ni absoluta idea de cómo había llegado a eso. En teoría la carta que le había dado a Alphys era de Undyne, quien confesó el enamoramiento que sentía por la diosa del Conocimiento y pidió a Frisk entregar una carta a dicha mujer. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y la mujer lagarto se encontraba frente a él con un traje de lino decorado con oro y un foulard verde claro. Lucía muy nerviosa, y en esos momentos estaba comentando que ya tenía preparado un set de cita previamente elaborado. Sin embargo todo ese kit contenía cosas que debería tomar alguien con branquias, armas y una armadura.

Las ganas de reír por parte del niño incrementaban cada vez más. Se notaba a leguas que tanto Undyne como Alphys estaban enamoradas locamente la una de la otra, ¡y tras tanto tiempo no eran capaces de revelarlo! ¡Incluso cuando Undyne tenía mucha confianza en sí misma! Las ganas de gritar por todos los cielos que se juntasen de una vez eran horribles, pero tuvo que mantener la calma. La mujer que estaba delante de él estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder interrumpirla, y parecía que a la mínima iba a salir corriendo. Le dedicó toda la paciencia posible, aunque tras haber terminado de comentar su kit el silencio era completamente incómodo.

A los segundos ella ofreció marcharse al vertedero, lugar demasiado cerca del hogar de Undyne. Aunque su hogar estuviese en llamas era ligeramente sospechoso aquello. Además teniendo en cuenta cómo Alphys miraba a todos lados nada más llegar provocaba en Frisk más conclusiones. Ese era el lugar favorito de las dos mujeres, según Alphys, porque ahí descubrían todo sobre la evolución de los humanos, especialmente animes. El Emisario no se podía creer que intentase poner de escusa su “lugar favorito” para hacer una cita. Alphys QUERÍA que Undyne la viese por ahí, ¿tal vez para ponerla celosa?

Esa conclusión se contradijo cuando Undyne se acercó por la lejanía, y Alphys, en un ataque de pánico, se escondió tras un cubo de metal. La conversación con Undyne fue demasiado corta, tan solo preguntó por la carta y seguidamente por Alphys. Ambas respuestas por parte del niño fueron negativas. Entendía un poco la cobardía de la mujer lagarto, aunque quería darle valentía para poderse enfrentar a su enamoramiento como era debido.

-Deberías ser honesta, incluso cuando se trata de secretos horribles. –Aconsejó el niño cuando la diosa de la Guerra ya se había marchado y la del Conocimiento volvía a hacer su aparición en escena confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Estoy muy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Ella se tomó unos segundos replanteando las palabras del niño, y se veía la culpabilidad escrita en su rostro. Frisk entendía que su pasado, a pesar de no conocerlo, podía ser muy fuerte como para tener constantes dudas sobre merecer ser querida o no… Pero eso no era motivo para no perdonarse a sí misma. En algún momento se tiene que decir adiós a los errores del pasado y continuar, porque eso es lo que hace a todos evolucionar y ser mejores personas. Los fallos del pasado son los consejos del presente, al fin y al cabo.

-Si el amor de Undyne es de verdad tan profundo, estoy seguro de que te perdonará.

-¡N-No es tan fáci-cil como crees! –Frisk suspiró ante la queja de la diosa. Tanta poca seguridad en sí misma lo estaba cansando.- ¡¿Qué har-rá si descu-cubre todo?! ¡Me odi-diará!

El niño se permitió un momento para pensar mientras sopesaba los posibles finales a ese desenlace, ¡pero conocía tan bien a Undyne y el amor que sentía por Alphys que le era imposible pensar en algo malo! Cuando hablaba de ella era tal la emoción en sus ojos que se podía ver cuánto la quería. Era sumamente imposible que Undyne juzgase tan mal a alguien a quien idolatraba tanto.

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo en cuanto una idea cruzó por su mente.- ¡Representémoslo! ¡Yo seré Undyne, y tú serás, uh, bueno, Alphys!

La mencionada tardó un poco en aceptar la propuesta, la cual tras meditarlo le pareció correcta, y en seguida tomó su papel de Alphys… Aunque algo fallaba en su actuación. Estaba actuando demasiado coqueta. Y Frisk sabía que ella jamás actuaría así frente a la mujer que ama. Pero lo dejó estar. Si ella quería hacerlo así, adelante. Le preguntó por cómo estaba, y el Emisario alzó el dedo negando por completo aquella pregunta.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Y no! –La diosa lo miró muy asustada por haber fallado, tanto que de nuevo estaba sudando.- ¡Así no es cómo se le habla a la persona que amas, nerd! ¡Sé directa y concisa, dime de una vez lo que quieres, NGAH!

Si tuviera un público, probablemente este estaría gritando a Alphys que se tirase a por Undyne y la besase, y tuviesen hijos, y viviesen felices y comiesen perdices para siempre. ¡Ellas eran la pareja ideal, al fin y al cabo! ¡Merecían estar juntas! Sin embargo al parecer la mujer se retractó en el último segundo de su decisión por fingir que él era Undyne.

-Fri-Frisk, entiendo que quie-eras ayuda-dar pe-pe-pero-

-¡¡¡DÍMELO!!!

Pero el niño estaba determinado a hacerla confesar.

-¡Fri-

-¡¡¡¡¡DILO BIEN ALTO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NGAHHHHHH!!!!!

Tal era el grito del Emisario que la diosa no dudó en seguirle la corriente y gritar al mismo tono que él, rompiendo por completo esa inseguridad que sentía. Solo necesitaba un empujón para revelar sus auténticos sentimientos.

-¡¡¡UNDYNE!!! ¡NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO MÁS! ¡¡¡ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE HAGA, ALPHYS???!!!

-¡¡QUIERO QUE ME ABRACES, UNDYNE, ABRÁZAME!!!

Undyne apareció de repente.

Alphys y Frisk se quedaron callados al instante.

El silencio era demasiado largo y pesado como para soportarlo.

-Vaya, hola, a los dos. Anda, Alphys, estás preciosa. ¿Por qué vas tan arreg-… ¿Estáis en una cita?

La mujer lagarto parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, y miraba el primer lugar donde pudiera esconderse, pero ya que estaba su amada delante no podría huir. Ambos estaban atrapados.

-Uhm, n-no. Qui-quier de-de-decir. Sí, lo estábamos. Pe-pero…

Undyne le dedicó al Emisario una sonrisa leve mientras abría los ojos a más no poder. En su cara se veía reflejado un “voy a matarte, a romperte en pedacitos, y alimentar a los Arcángeles con tus restos.”

Frisk hizo una huida rápida tras varios montones de chatarra.

Al menos Alphys detuvo a Undyne expresando sus más profundos sentimientos, tanto los buenos, como los malos. El pequeño estaba orgulloso de esa valentía repentina dada por la diosa del Conocimiento, tanto que aplaudió de fondo diciendo un “¡hurra!”, se calló al instante cuando la mujer pez le dedicó una mirada furiosa, y él se escondió aún más entre los montones de basura.

Tras eso, la diosa de la Guerra se arrodilló y miró unos segundos a Alphys a los ojos, murmurando su nombre.

Pero de pronto la tiró al cubo de basura más cercano cual pelota de baloncesto.

-Alphys, yo siento lo mismo por ti. Pero no me gusta que mientras, especialmente si se trata de las cosas que te gustan. Porque todo lo que te agrada me parece genial, aunque sean cosas de nerds. Verte tan emocionada con eso es suficiente como para comprender que son tus gustos y los respeto.

La nombrada sacó la cola y las patas del cubo, pero decidió quedarse así como estaba sin salir. De alguna forma Frisk pensó que la haría sentir segura.

-Debes entrenar más a fondo para creer en mí. Y también en ti. ¡Y yo me voy a encargar de que te quieras a ti misma!

-¿M-me vas a entre-trenar? –La mirada de Alphys se perdió de ese universo durante varios segundos, y podía notar un color rojizo proveniente del pequeño hueco que dejaba la tapa de basura y su respectivo cubo.

Frisk al ser un niño ni se imaginó la de locuras que ocurrían por la mente de esa mujer.

-Pffft, ¿yo? Nah. Va a ser…

Una figura hizo presencia detrás de los cubos. Lentamente fue ascendiendo, hasta revelar a-

-¡MOVAMOS ESOS CUERPOS, CHICAS! ¡DEMOS 100 VUELTAS COMENTANDO LO GENIALES QUE SOMOS!

Papyrus en un traje rosa cupido. Frisk no pudo contenerse más y rompió a reír, sujetándose la barriga del dolor. Eso sí que era morir por amor.

Alphys y Papyrus se marcharon a entrenar la baja autoestima de la mujer, y Frisk se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, sintiendo que de alguna forma había hecho un buen trabajo. Las cosas parecían que iban a ser mejor para la mujer insegura.


	24. 23. Love makes gods mad (Parte 3)

Los pájaros llenaban el silencio que ocupaba la sala del trono, invitando cordialmente a quien estuviese ahí a quedarse prendido en esa melodía desigual pero bonita. Porque gritaba por todos lados “aquí hay vida”. Frisk nunca había escuchado aquel canto tan precioso, y debido a ello se había detenido unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada para disfrutar de ese momento. En la superficie todo estaba tan destrozado que incluso los animales no cantaban con tanto fulgor… Sin embargo no entendía por qué en esa habitación esas aves elaboraban tal melodía.

Tal vez la respuesta la tendría el dios del Cielo: Asgore Dreemurr.

El susodicho le estaba dando la espalda, mientras tarareaba una canción que por su tono parecía ser animada. Mas el hombre cabra realizaba esa acción de una forma triste y melancólica. Arrastraba tanto dolor que el niño sintió la necesidad de detener ese momento yendo hacia el rey para consolarlo, pisando las flores amarillas del lugar, las cuales también estaban en su mayor florecimiento y provocaban que Frisk enarcase la ceja.

Ante el ruido, el dios se giró al instante, muy sorprendido por recibir visitas. Pero aún más al comprender que esa visita era la de un niño humano. Se incorporó ya que estaba agachado regando las flores, y tras depositar la regadera de oro en una mesa cercana se acercó unos pasos hacia el pequeño. Su rostro mostraba mucha seriedad, omitiendo así la capacidad de Frisk de analizar sus emociones en ese momento.

-Oh… Un humano…

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, porque alzó la mano con demasiada brutalidad, y de pronto una ráfaga de aire chocó contra Frisk. Dicha ráfaga lo alzó por los aires un par de metros, cayendo justo en frente de la puerta por donde había venido. El aire desapareció de los pulmones de Frisk durante un par de segundos, pero a pesar del dolor se incorporó. Había zonas en su espalda donde advertían que había recibido un daño considerable, mas no era tan grave como para comer algún alimento mágico.

-No deberías estar aquí. Vete.

Pero el Emisario se rehusó. Aunque tuviese miedo de ser herido de nuevo caminó hasta volver a su posición original, esta vez inflando el pecho y mirando con determinación a Asgore. Sabía que iba a ser duro intentar razonar con Asgore, TODOS se lo habían advertido. Y sin embargo eso no iba a detener al niño para nada. Al fin y al cabo fue encomendado para llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

Cabe recalcar que durante su travesía había descubierto que los dioses no le habían elegido para salvarlos; es más, al principio se negaban a recibir el perdón por parte de la humanidad, lo cual hizo cuestionar a Frisk varias veces sobre quién era realmente ese niño tan similar a él y quién quería rescatar a los dioses de su encierro… Mas todo de alguna forma parecía funcionar, y el camino que le había sido encomendado era el correcto, por lo tanto seguía adelante sin importar qué.

Y debido a eso no se iba a detener cuando ya estaba con el Padre Gobernador, estaba MUY cerca de su meta… Y saber que su labor como Emisario estaba dando frutos le llenaba de **determinación**.

-¡Asgore Dreemurr! –Dijo el niño a pleno pulmón, buscando fuerzas en su determinación para mostrar seguridad y valentía.- ¡Me llamo Frisk, y soy el Emisario de la Piedad! ¡Vengo para devolveros un futuro en el que creer! Así pues, le ruego, Señor, que acepte mi plegaria y se rinda ante mi ofrenda de paz… -un par de segundos pasaron, durante los cuales Frisk vio cómo el rostro de Asgore no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.- ¿por favor?

El niño comenzó a ponerse nervioso, tanto que agarró las faldas de su túnica a modo de controlarse. Los pájaros de pronto habían dejado de cantar, lo que no parecía ser buena señal, y lo único que podía escuchar Frisk eran los latidos de su corazón. Las dudas comenzaron a inundar su ser. ¿La había pifiado? ¿Había sobreactuado? ¿Demasiada ofensa frente a un dios?

Asgore respiró por la nariz profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Aprecio tu valentía, Emisario. Pero aquí no hay nada que hacer, mucho menos que devolver. Puedes irte por donde has venido.

Sin embargo el pequeño se mantuvo en su misma posición, apretando aún más las faldas. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien hasta desaparecer en la barbilla mientras tragaba saliva. Pero aunque tuviese miedo debía llegar a su destino.

-¿De ver-verdad cree, mi Señor, que no necesitan ayuda? He viajado por todo Underground, conocido a los dioses, y los susodichos ansían volver a la superficie.

Recibió un suspiro por parte de Asgore, quien miró a otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre querer y otra poder. Aunque ascendamos a nuestra posición original nada nos asegura que vosotros, los humanos, nos aceptéis como dioses. Hace mucho tiempo fuimos renegados y olvidados, habéis aprendido a sobrevivir sin nosotros. No hay necesidad de salir, lo mejor es quedarnos aquí y evitar… provocar un desastre.

“ _Undyne no mentía cuando dijo que el rey estaba destrozado_ ”, pensó Frisk al ver la firmeza con la que hablaba el dios, la cual escondía en sus palabras una profunda tristeza.

-Pero ni siquiera lo habéis intentado, mi dios. Nadie se merece este cruel destino.

-Debemos hacer lo que es mejor para nosotros, niño.

-No es justo. ¿A caso les ha preguntado al resto qué qui-

-¡He dicho que no, Tori!

El repentino grito de Asgore sorprendió ante al niño como al propio dios. El primero había dado un paso atrás, sorprendido por esa última palabra: el apodo de Toriel. El segundo tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, y miraba al niño estupefacto. A los segundos comenzó a reír por lo bajo para sorpresa del Emisario, mientras pegaba una cara a su rostro y una lágrima decidía hacer su aparición en escena.

-Oh por las estrellas… Ha sido justo igual como aquel entonces… -murmurando aquello el dios sacudió la cabeza, y dándole la espalda al niño se dirigió hacia una mesa donde había una tetera y una taza.- Lamento esto, Emisario. –Sentenció mientras apartaba la única silla que había en esa mesa, y dedicó una mirada pesada al niño.- Iré a por té, ponte cómodo.

Frisk sabía que el dios necesitaba unos momentos a solas por el repentino recuerdo doloroso, así que obedientemente se sentó en la silla meciendo sus piernas con suavidad mientras echaba un ojo alrededor. El templo del dios era inmenso en su totalidad, y aquella sala parecía enorme. Con las columnas decorando cerca de las paredes, dos tronos (uno tapado con una sábana) al final del lugar sobre una plataforma elevada, y muchas flores. Demasiadas. Las hiedras rodeaban cada columna, y el suelo estaba completamente lleno de naturaleza. Otra cosa a destacar eran las paredes, donde había mosaicos con mitos pintados. Pudo identificar algunos, aunque otros jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

El dios apareció justo cuando el niño miraba el mosaico donde se mostraba la creación del universo, donde se encontraban los dioses más importantes… Inclusive Toriel. Asgore dio un suspiro al ver de reojo el decorado mientras se sentaba, depositando con suavidad una taza y una tetera que desprendía un poco de humo. Había traído consigo una silla para poder sentarse, y Frisk se fijó que esa silla era exactamente igual a la que él tenía salvo por cierto detalle muy notorio. Miró por detrás, descubriendo que en la silla había grabado una corona de laurel, justo igual que la que llevaba Asgore. Por tanto la silla donde estaba en esos momentos sentado el dios era la de… Toriel.

-Pido disculpas de nuevo por mi comportamiento anterior, Emisario. Aquí tienes tu té.

Frisk aceptó de buen grado el té, tomando algunos sorbos mientras seguía echando ojeadas a su alrededor. Era magnífico el lugar, y ahora que podía tener una oportunidad de verlo tranquilamente no iba a desaprovecharla. Sin embargo sus planes fueron arruinados cuando el dios comenzó a hablar.

-Espero que comprendas mi insistencia con respecto a no salir a la superficie, Emisario. Mi labor como Padre Gobernador me obliga a velar por mis compañeros dioses y evitar causar más caos del que ya hay.

El pequeño dejó la taza en la mesa, y dando una bocanada de aire alzó la mirada para plantar cara a cara al dios de los Cielos.

-Padre, sé que es imprudente por mi parte exigir tal cosa así como así, pero los humanos hemos sobrevivido sin Vida todo este tiempo… Por tanto si vuelven ustedes con nosotros podremos encontrar alguna manera de solucionar las cosas. Le pido que confíe en mí.

-Entiendo tu insistencia, pequeño. Sin embargo dejasteis claro hace mucho vuestro odio hacia nosotros. Mi gente no se merecía tal trato cuando hacíamos lo que era correcto, y además tampoco provocamos la muerte de Vida. Pero en vuestro insano juicio intentasteis luchar contra nosotros… Y recurrí al encierro para mantenernos a salvo.

-A veces, lo correcto… -dijo Frisk mientras acariciaba su brazo con aspecto incómodo, mirando al suelo- equivale a arriesgarse. Puede salir bien o mal, pero al menos siempre se podrá decir que lo hemos intentado. Entiendo que tras lo de Vida tenga miedo de que todo pueda salir a peor, Señor, pero todos desean ser felices. Desean también hacerle feliz. Por favor…

Asgore miró durante unos segundos el té que estaba frente a él, dudando sobre su elección. El Emisario sabía muy bien que el dios no quería volver a sufrir el mismo trauma que el de Toriel, por tanto estaba siendo muy reacio a aceptar. Si tan solo confiase en él…

-No. –Sentenció el dios mientras se incorporaba tras haber acabado su té.- Si ansías marcharte… Aún conservo las almas de nue-… mis acólitos... puedes tomarlas y marcharte de este lugar. Lo siento mucho, Emisario. Pero así es como debe ser.

Frisk se incorporó golpeando la mesa con sus pequeñas manos, mirando con desesperación al dios, quien no ofreció ni un poco de lástima ante tal reacción. El Emisario no quería salir solo, quería que el resto también disfrutase de la superficie tras tanto tiempo. Incluso si Toriel no-

Espera…

-Tú… ¿Esperas que Toriel vuelva…?

Fue como un click para Frisk. Que los pájaros cantasen con tanta fuerza, la silla, las hierbas tan bien cuidadas, incluso mantener las almas intactas de los antiguos hijos de Toriel. Asgore quería seguir ahí por si su esposa volvía, y así enmendar todo lo sucedido. Devolverle sus más queridos acólitos, enseñarle que está arrepentido por matar sus creaciones…

Asgore estaba arrepentido de todo.

Y dio en el clavo, porque el dios lo miró muy sorprendido ante esa realización tan abrupta. Sus barreras habían caído, y el niño podía ver con claridad cuán dañado estaba emocionalmente. Había superado la coraza que había puesto el dios en su alma.

-Tú… Cómo… Yo… -Balbuceó mirando a Frisk pero al mismo tiempo a la nada, perdido en esa oleada de sentimientos que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo toco desembocó en ira porque de pronto tiró la mesa junto con todos los cacharros que había en ella, provocando un estruendo que se escucharía incluso fuera de la habitación si alguien estuviese ahí. El niño cayó hacia atrás en la silla, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, pero no sufrió daños gracias al cielo.- ¡¿Y qué si espero a que vuelva?! Si regresa y nosotros nos hemos marchado, ¡¿cómo podré pedirle perdón por no comprenderla?! ¡Yo tan solo estoy-

-¡Haciendo el idiota!

El Emisario se giró al escuchar una voz femenina pero fuerte y segura proveniente de la entrada, descubriendo que en esta se encontraban todos los dioses con los que había establecido una unión fuerte: Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans… Miraban al dios con misericordia en sus ojos, aunque uno de ellos tenía su capucha cubriendo sus ojos para no dejar mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Ya es hora de dejar de lamentarse y pedir perdón al pasado, Padre. ¡Ya basta de irse lamentando por las esquinas todo el día!

-¡TODOS NOS HEMOS REUNIDO JUNTO AL CONSEJO Y HEMOS TOMADO UN PAR DE DECISIONES, SEÑOR!

-Pri-primer-ro… Vamos a-a ayudar a Fri-Frisk para romp-per la barrer-ra…

-segundo.

…

-(SANS, IDIOTA, DEBES DECIR EL SEGUNDO ACUERDO. AGH, OLVÍDALO, YA LO HAGO YO). UHM, CREEMOS EN EL HUMANO, Y SABEMOS QUE LA SUPERFICIE PUEDE VOLVER A ACEPTARNOS COMO SUS DIOSES.

-Y tecero… Que Toriel de alguna forma... quería esto. Piénsalo, Asgore, ¿por qué Frisk tiene tanto poder? ¿Por qué se parece a Chara?

-Hay pro-probabilidades de q-que ella d-de algun-na fo-forma haya pla-planeado esto…

-y le haya enviado para rescatarnos.

-PARA PERDONAR NUESTRO PASADO, Y A LOS HUMANOS, Y POSTERIORMENTE SALVARLOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS.

“ _¿El niño de ojos negros…?_ ” _,_ pensó Frisk ante aquella suposición dada por los dioses. ¿Toriel desde algún lugar lo mandó para realizar esa aventura? Saber que toda su historia era mucho más profunda de lo que pensaba lo llenaba de una alegría enorme. ¡La propia Toriel lo había dotado de poder para esto! ¡Oh, por las estrellas!

Mientras tanto, el dios de los Cielos los fue nombrando a todos con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos, y con rapidez estos se acercaron al Padre Gobernador para consolarlo.

-Asg-gore, Toriel no vol-volverá… Pero aún pode-demos lucha-ar por todo lo q-que ha cre-creado. Eso la-la haría fe-feliz.

-¡EXACTO, PADRE! ¡SIEMPRE PODEMOS MOSTRARLE ALLÁ DONDE ESTÉ QUE PODEMOS SER FELICES GRACIAS A ELLA!

-uh… eso mismo. solo necesita un poco de _humero_ en su vida.

-SANS, VAS A ENFADAR A ASGORE CON TUS CHISTES.

- _perone_ te pongas asi, papyrus. _vertebra_ enfadado me pone triste.

-Papyrus, ugh, a veces no sé cómo puedes vivir con tu hermano. En serio, YO le habría lanzado por la ventana desde hace mucho.

-entonces… ¿estarias tirando la casa por la ventana?

-¡¡¡SANS!!! –Gritaron de desesperación Undyne y Papyrus al unísono.-

Asgore comenzó a reír por lo bajo ante tal escenario. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan lleno de cariño y alegría, y mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado esa sensación de sentirse al fin a gusto y en paz.

-¿Ves, Asgore? –Undyne golpeó un par de veces la espalda del dios en un modo cariñoso peor algo rudo, incluso cuando se trataba de alguien superior a ella.- ¡Aún podemos demostrarles a esos humanos de qué estamos hechos! ¡Juntos somos muy fuertes!

-Jaja… Tienes razón, mi valerosa Undyne. Tal vez podamos hacer que las cosas funcionen por una vez.

Mientras interactuaban llenos de emoción, Frisk observó aquello con las manos en las caderas y sonriendo ampliamente, notando que su camino había sido concluido. Al menos en esa parte de su vida, porque a partir de ese día el mundo tendría que descubrir que sus dioses aún vivían y empezaría una nueva etapa, tanto para él como para el resto de humanos.

Sin embargo, cuando todos estaban ya decididos a salir a la superficie, las raíces de una planta con pinchos atrapó a todos los nuevos amigos de Frisk, y este gritó del miedo viendo cómo la magia de estos era absorbida cada vez más rápido. Miró a todos lados, asustado, pero su vista se enfocó al frente cuando Flowey apareció frente a él, sonriendo de forma malévola.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Creías que conseguirías darles un final feliz así como así?! ¡Jaja, una lástima! En este mundo, como te dije al principio de tu “aventura”, es **matar o morir**. Nunca serán capaces de salir a la superficie, ¡no si yo lo impido! Y con las almas de los acólitos que he robado, JUNTO CON LAS ALMAS DE TUS “””AMIGOS”””, podré conquistar la superficie y reinará la desesperación en todos los lugares.

Unos pétalos aparecieron de la nada, y con rapidez se acercaron a Frisk, dañando tanto su alma, la cual había salido al mismo tiempo que las raíces donde Flowey mantenía atrapado a sus amigos.

**FRISK LV 1 HP 13/20**

-ESTO ES LO QUE QUERRÍA ELLA.

**FRISK LV 1 HP 6/20**

-DOLOR, SUFRIMIENTO, TRAICIÓN, TRISTEZA.

**FRISK LV 1 HP 1/20**

Los pétalos comenzaron a acercarse con lentitud, y el pequeño estaba tan asustado que comenzó a llorar. El dolor era tal que cayó al suelo, intentando pedir ayuda con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Absolutamente todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero la sensación de perder todo lo conseguido era aún más doloroso que el ser herido físicamente. Alzó la mano en dirección a sus amigos, intentando pedir ayuda, pero desistió al ver que era imposible.

Solo quedaba rendirse…

-¡Al fin conseguiré el final “feliz” que tanto deseamos, Chara! ¡Y todo gracias a ti, “””amigo”””!

Cuando los pétalos estuvieron a unos centímetros de su alma, una barrera de fuego interceptó los pétalos provocando que desapareciesen. Flowey miró extrañado aquello, pero no desistió. Más ataques aparecieron, pero al mismo tiempo surgió una lanza, un hueso, y una barra eléctrica.

-¡Frisk, por el futuro de los dioses y humanos, mantente determinado!

-¡YO CREO EN TI, HUMANO! ¡PODEMOS HACERLO!

-¡Si tú conseguiste derrotarme, puedes hacer cualquier cosa; no desistas!

-¡Tecnicamentenopuedesganar, pero sé que po-podrás conseguirlo-lo de alguna manera, Frisk!

-uh… tan solo hazlo. es simple.

-Chicos…

Susurró Frisk sonriendo ampliamente. No estaba todo perdido, había gente que lo apoyaba con toda su alma. Secándose la sangre de la cara se incorporó, aunque se tambalease, y se enfrentó a Flowey con toda la determinación que tenía en su alma. Justo cuando iba a hablar, más dioses aparecieron: Muffet, Gerson, Grillby… Todos aparecieron detrás suya y se colocaron en fila para enfrentarse junto con Frisk al ser que les había provocado muchos problemas desde hace mucho tiempo. El gozo del niño era tal que su alma brilló con tanta fuerza que iluminaba toda la sala, y Flowey observó aquello sonriendo aún más, de tal forma que podría haber echado a cualquiera atrás si estuviera solo. Pero no era así, Frisk tenía amigos con los que contar, y juntos estaban dispuestos a luchar por lo que les pertenecía.

Frisk y sus amigos estaban **determinados** a conseguir un final feliz.

-¡No me puedo creer esto! ¡Has traído más de tus estúpidos amigos para que los absorba! Qué considerado… TU MUERTE SERÁ MÁS RÁPIDA COMO COMPENSACIÓN.

El mundo comenzó a volverse blanco a medida que más raíces atrapaban al resto de dioses, y el niño gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se cubría los ojos. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡¿Y los demás?!

A los segundos la luz cegadora cesó, y cuando pudo abrir los ojos y mirar al frente, se encontró con un chico similar a Asgore, pero de capa morada y túnica marrón con una bandana verde. ¿Quién era…?

-Al fin… Estaba muy cansado de ser una flor…. ¡Buenas! Frisk, ¿estás ahí? Soy yo, tu mejor amigo… -Hubo un destello de luz rápido que provocó en el Emisario parpadear un par de veces, y descubrió que ese chico se había transformado en alguien más adulto, aterrador y mortífero.- **ASRIEL DREEMURR**.

La última batalla comenzaba.


	25. 24. Por favor, encuéntrame

Cuando los dioses descendieron por la colina a mediodía, todos se encontraban esperándolos, y como la anterior ver también les dedicaron un aplauso enorme. Las explicaciones fueron breves y se entendieron con facilidad, cosa que muchos agradecían al poder marcharse pronto a casa para ocultarse del incesante calor. Se encontraban los monstruos en una animada conversación sobre las diferencias de cada uno, cuando cierta pareja se hizo notar y aquello captó tu atención, haciendo que incluso salieras de detrás de US!Papyrus (al ser alto daba una buena sombra) para escuchar mejor.

-Así que, ¿vosotros estuvisteis todo el rato viéndonos? –Preguntó RT!Frisk a DT!Frisk. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el césped comparando sus trajes, y hasta hace poco disputaban por cuál era el mejor.-

-¡Sip! –Respondió la niña sonriendo ampliamente mientras gesticulaba con las manos, Napstablook haciendo de traductor.- Si ya sabes que lo hicimos, ¿por qué preguntas de nuevo?

**(N/A: No voy a cambiar el diálogo para acomodarlo a cómo lo diría Naps, quiero hacer la conversación más natural :3)**

Él se quedó un par de segundos pensativo, concentrado en sus zapatos mientras los hacía juntar entre sí varias veces.

-Uhm… Tú, al haber estado en la misma situación que yo y demás, ¿sentías que te observaban a cada rato? ¿O era cosa mía?

-Oh, pues ahora que lo dices, -ella miró al cielo ladeando la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de algo-, ¡sí! ¡Tienes razón! Desde que salí de Ruins no hubo ni un segundo en el que no estuviese siendo vigilada, aunque pronto me acostumbré.

-¡Chara! –Llamó el Emisario haciendo gestos a US!Chara, quien se encontraba con el Frisk original y la otra Chara jugando a quién encontraba más dinero entre los bolsillos de la diosa de la Fortuna Muffet. La mencionada se detuvo para mirar a la dirección donde había sido llamada.- ¿Puedes venir?

-¡Voy! –Respondió bajando con la ayuda de una araña mientras la diosa se reía. Al momento ya se encontraba frente a los niños, arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a su nivel.- ¿Qué?

-¿Tú en algún momento de tu viaje te sentiste observada?

La niña de rosadas mejillas negó con la cabeza, y ambos Frisk se miraron entre sí unos segundos, con la duda en sus ojos. Mas una voz los hizo voltear a todos, resultando ser el Frisk original, quien tenía la barbilla alzada y el pecho inflado estando de pie sobre una montaña de oro con las piernas algo enterradas en la cima.

-¡Soy el rey más rico del mundo! ¡Y nadie puede derrotarme, muahaha!

Aquello pareció ser una invitación al resto a unirse, porque los tres pequeños corrieron hacia esa elevación de dinero olvidando por completo su conversación, y emprendieron un nado hacia Frisk para intentar derrocarlo en su nuevo imperio formado. Al parecer ser el emperador de una montaña de materiales ricos era más importante que solucionar un tema curioso para ti.

-¡Tú lo que eres es el legendario maestro de los pedos! –Reprochó RT!Frisk mientras se resbalaba hacia el suelo, frustrado por no alcanzar la meta.

“ **Son tan monos, bendita infancia** ”, dijo _ella_. Tú te encogiste de hombros con ese pensamiento.

En cierto momento la diosa araña chasqueó los dedos y la montaña desapareció, haciendo que los niños empezasen a quejarse. No pudiste evitar soltar un bufido por lo bajo mientras sonreías un poco ante la decepción de los niños, porque eso sí era más divertido que subir por un monte de oro, y tu hermano te señaló al escucharte.

-¡No está bien reírse de los demás!

Ibas a protestar que no te estabas riendo cuando algo sucedió. Al parecer como habías estado escondida sin llamar la atención había dos monstruos que no se habían fijado en tu existencia, pero tras salir de tu escondite junto con la llamada de atención de Frisk, sí que notaron tu presencia. Y fue un gran error.

No tardaron ni un segundo en ir hacia ti, uno con la guadaña en mano, otro intentando evitar que su hermano provocase un desastre instantáneo.

Al estar tú de espaldas no te diste cuenta a tiempo, por lo que US!Sans, estando cerca, te abrazó por detrás mientras su hermano se colocaba delante haciendo una barrera de huesos. Ante el escándalo, sus compañeras de universo Undyne y Alphys también decidieron ayudar con sus respectivas barreras, y al instante todo quedó en silencio.

-¡¿Qué diablo pensabais hacer, gamberros?! –Inquirió US!Alphys lanzándose sobre RT!Sans con hacha en mano. La guadaña y el hacha comenzaron a emitir ruidos al ser chocados y arrastrados por los filos.

Los dioses de la Muerte parecían calmadas, a excepción de las miradas de preocupación y enfado del resto. Aún siendo abrazada por Blueberry te giraste un poco para ver de perfil todo lo que sucedía, mantenía una mano sobre tu cabeza y otra por la cintura, pegándote más de lo que te gustaría a él. Te susurró un oído un “no te preocupes”, creyendo que estabas asustada. Y no era así teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que había sucedido aquello, más bien estabas extrañada y dudosa que aquel nuevo espectáculo.

-¿has visto esa alma? hace mucho deberia estar muerta.

-Lo Que Mi Hermano Quiere Decir –alegó RT!Papyrus mientras hacía retroceder un poco al otro utilizando un tono muy apaciguador para evitar demasiado estrés en el lugar- Es Que La Chica Tiene Un Alma Cuyo Destino Debería Haber Enfrentado Hace Mucho.

Parpadeaste varias veces ante esa frase. ¿Era una forma bonita de decir las mismas palabras de ese Sans? Pues no parecía solucionar nada, al menos por la reacción del resto. Tus padres y el propio Gaster no tardaron ni un segundo en llegar frente a los dos dioses, intentando establecer la máxima distancia posible entre ellos y tú. Las barreras fueron quitadas nada más ellos aparecer en escena.

-Lo siento mucho, Sans, Papyrus –dijo Asgore alzando las manos en son de paz- pero el alma de **** ha sufrido muchos altercados y ha acabado en ese estado. Ruego que entiendan la situación y-

-¿crees que somos idiotas? –La rudeza con la que habló RT!Sans fue tal que provocó en el rey una mirada llena de reproche.- ha sido revivida, ¿verdad? y dejame adivinar… fue el pintor quien lo hizo posible.

El nombrado abrió los ojos a más no poder, siendo observado por varios monstruos. Miró al suelo, parecía arrepentido. Teniendo en cuenta que se le había comentado al dios que Ink creaba magia y energía para Core mientras habían estando observando no era difícil sumar uno más uno sobre quién era el culpable de todo aquello.

-s-si, lo hice yo… pero no queria que… suce-cediera lo mismo…

La mirada que le echó Error fue una que gritaba “un secreto entre ambos”, sin embargo nadie mencionó nada sobre aquello. Había otro asunto más importante del que hablar. El cual te hacía querer acabar cuanto antes aceptando la muerte instantánea. No podías aceptar que hablasen sobre ti de normal, y encima en esos momentos lo que hablaban era si merecías vivir o morir. Tal vez hubieses buscado que alguien hablase sobre tu estado anteriormente, pero al menos que te dejasen hablar y contar tus problemas, ¿no? ¿Por qué ellos eran quienes debían elegir por ti? ¿No tenían en cuenta tu opinión?

O tal vez… ¿pensaban que aceptarías la muerte?

Mientras la discusión sucedía, Core!Frisk apareció flotando al lado del Sans original, susurrando en su oído algunas cosas. Este asintió, y cuando iba a ir hacia ti UF!Undyne lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo. Ella había estado escuchando la petición del niño, y ofreció acompañarlos a pesar de la clara negativa que Sans tenía en el rostro, pero aceptó. Caminaron hacia ti, y separándote de Blueberry tras darle las gracias por protegerte, Sans tomó tu mano y el hombro de esa Undyne para teletransportaros frente a la casa de la mujer pez en Waterfall.

Nadie pareció notar aquello menos Blueberry, quien se unió en tu defensa al instante.

Cuando miraste a tu alrededor encontrándote en la casa de Undyne diste una respiración lenta, contenta de salir de aquella situación. Ibas a estallar si hubieses estado ahí más tiempo, y aunque tuvieras que dar las gracias a Sans por sacarte de ahí tan solo les diste la espalda para marcharte dentro e intentar no romper la casa a pedazos.

Sin embargo la voz del esqueleto te detuvo.

-¿podemos hablar un momento, ****? a solas.

Aquello fue una indirecta para la mujer, quien encogiéndose de hombros se adentró primero en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nada más escuchar la frase sentiste una gran repulsión por todo el cuerpo, pero lo ocultaste mirando a la nada aun dándole la espalda a Sans. Intentaste concentrarte en el sonido del agua que a veces vacía al suelo, también en las pocas luces emitidas por las gemas de las paredes. Algunas de ella emitían tu reflejo, pero al mismo tiempo el de Sans, quien pateó el suelo escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando su pie con un poco de pena. Cuando al fin te sentiste mejor decidiste girarte, y cuando te vio mirándolo a los ojos empezó a sostener sus pupilas con las tuyas.

Sabías que intentaba buscar algo en tus ojos, el qué era imposible de adivinar para ti…

“ **Quiero abrazarlo…** ”, pero no ibas a hacer aquello. Aunque _ella_ lo pidiese una y otra vez. Sentías que mantener la distancia era lo mejor en esos momentos.

“ _Quiero que todo esto acabe_.”

La voz de Sans te sacó de tu debate interno.

-esto es… dificil, ¿sabes?... he intentado comprenderte, aguantar ese abrupto cambio tuyo, porque _me prometi_ que te daria el tiempo necesario. pero… agh… ultimamente yo… he visto cosas que no entiendo. ¿por que bailar con _otro_ cuando ni te atreves a tocar al resto? ¿y esa necesidad de estar siempre sola? pero luego vas a vivir con esa undyne, y yO- no se si- TU y nosotros- tu FAMILIA…

Sans se tomó unos segundos para respirar, intentando controlar sus emociones. Durante su breve discurso habías tomado tus manos y pegado a tu pecho, justo donde estaba tu alma, mientras te mordías el labio. Ahí estaba esa discusión que habías querido tener con alguien pero al mismo tiempo no. Por el miedo, las dudas, la furia, los sueños, tus sentimientos…

¿Todo sería igual si soltases todo lo que tu alma aguardaba?

“ **Siento que deberías decirle la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo no, porque sería demasiado doloroso… Sin embargo…”**

-y lo peor es que debo controlarme porque si no te hare sentir peor estando en tal estado… pero tus acciones se contradicen por si solas, y ya no se en que creer… ¿en ti? ¿en mi? ¿en _nosotros_? ¿en nuestra union?

Un breve silencio se hizo en la sala…

-¿que sientes realmente por mi?

“ **Sigo sintiendo lo mismo que antes; por favor, encuéntrame..**.”

-¿hemos dejado de ser almas gemelas?

“ _Yo solo quiero dejar de existir_.”

…

-entonces… ¿esto es un ultimo adios a lo nuestro?

Algo en ti quería gritar a pleno pulmón que no se había acabado, y seguiríais juntos para siempre… Y justo cuando abrías la boca para hacerlo, la puerta de la casa se abrió, asomándose UF!Undyne.

-Uh, lo siento por molestar pero… Nos exigen arriba. El rey tiene una reunión y deben marcharse. ****, puedes quedarte aquí y descansar, pero necesito hablar contigo antes de irme con Sans.

La expresión de Sans pasó a ser neutra a una dolorosa, aunque aquello solo duró un segundo, porque recuperó la compostura y se giró, dándoos la vuelta.

-de acuerdo. adios entonces, ****.

Era tu última oportunidad.

-¡Espera! –Tu tono tan alarmado de voz sorprendió a todos, incluso a ti misma. En seguida te retractaste de aquello, pero ya era tarde, y tenías la atención de Sans. Debías hacer algo, o cuando todo se arregle no habría más Sans y tú…- Cuando… Cuando todo se… ¡Tengamos una cita! ¡Así te- así recuperaremos lo perdido! Tan solo, espérame…

Tu corazón estaba en un puño mientras mirabas la reacción del esqueleto, olvidando por completo la presencia de Undyne. Él abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo su sonrisa salsa se amplió, dejando mostrar que realmente estaba contento. Su postura dejó de ser tan rígida y agachada, mostrándose más relajado, como si un gran peso en sus hombros se hubiese marchado. Para él tampoco habría sido fácil, por no decir imposible, soportar la pérdida.

-vale.

“ **Gracias…** ”

Al menos así las cosas se mantendrían en hiatus durante un tiempo… Y para aquel entonces tal vez habrías arreglado las cosas.

Un carraspeo se hizonotar, recordándote que Undyne seguía ahí. Con rapidez fuiste dentro de la casa, esperando a que Undyne decidiese hablar o algo, porque no estabas de humor para seguir. En esa conversación con Sans habías agotado todas tus existencias de paciencia, y energía. Cuando la mujer pez señaló la mesa con las dos sillas (que por cierto la mesa estaba atada con celo), te desplomaste sobre el asiento y golpeaste la frente en el mueble cerrando los ojos.

Escuchaste los ruidos que hacía tu compañera mientras se dirigía a su asiento y se sentaba. Un par de segundos después decidió hablar, sabiendo de antemano que la ibas a escuchar por el simple hecho de estar ahí presente.

-Vaya, eso ha sido… Intenso. Uhm, lo siento, no son mis asuntos. En fin. Quería hablar una cosa contigo… ****. –El reloj fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, así que tras dar una buena bocanada de aire siguió hablando.- He estado viéndote últimamente y, bueno, no es que esté preocupada pero quiero asegurarme de una cosa.

…

-¿Tienes pensamientos suicidas?

Tal pregunta te hizo levantar la cabeza a una velocidad alarmante, y la miraste parpadeando varias veces. **¡¿QUÉ?!**

-Siempre prefiero ir directa al grano. Así que, dime, ¿planeas matarte a ti misma?

Negaste con la cabeza lentamente con una mirada de “¿qué cojones dices?”. Ella pareció aliviada con eso, dando un suspiro. Pero no parecía tranquilizarla mucho tu negativa.

-Es una conclusión muy fuerte, pero actúas justo igual que Alphys cuando la conocí. –Se mordió el labio, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Aquí venía otra confesión de sentimientos profunda, oh, genial. Lo que te faltaba.- Hace tiempo, la encontré por primera vez en el vertedero. Dentro de un cubo de basura. LLORANDO. Mi primera reacción fue reírme, por supuesto. Parecía muy patética. ¡Y vaya que si lo era antes de conocerme! Pero… cuando descubrí qué estaba intentando hacer en ese cubo de basura me dieron ganas de vomitar. Incluso cuando he… cometido atrocidades anteriormente… verla intentando acabar con su vida provocó en mi las ganas de salvarla, tal vez por el hecho de que seamos almas gemelas y blablabla. El punto es que los días siguientes fueron justo iguales que los tuyos. TAL VEZ esté exagerando, QUE PUEDE SER. Pero, dugh, si te perdiesen de nuevo, no sé qué pasaría con todos. Especialmente con Papyrus, te adora –realizó una mueca de disgusto al decir eso- y no sé por qué. Así pues… Si en algún momento tienes tales pensamientos, O tienes problemas… Llámame.

De su bolsillo sacó tu propio móvil, y te lo tendió en la mano con tanta firmeza que dejaba claro un “inténtalo soltar y te mato.” Vaya, hacía tiempo que no tocabas ese cacharro. Y al parecer incluso venía con el cargador. No tenías opción, entonces.

-Igualmente, te llamaré cada día para cerciorarme de que estás bien. ¿DE ACUERDO?

Como estabas tan cansada emocionalmente que tan solo asentiste, guardando el móvil en tu bolsillo. Deberías replantearte sobre tu actitud y la opinión de los demás respecto a esta, incluso cuando creías haberlo hecho todo bien, pero las ganas de dormir y evitar pensar más eran tan tentadoras que no dudaste en levantarte al mismo tiempo que Undyne para marcharte a tu cuarto.

-Adiós. Y, uhm, gracias por escucharme.

Tras eso ella se fue, y tú te marchaste a la cama, desplomándote sobre ella. La oscuridad pronto se apoderó de ti, y tú agradeciste de buena gana caer dormida durante un buen tiempo… Con las esperanzas de que fuese una eternidad.

 


	26. 25. Alma corrupta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡En el siguiente capítulo la protagonista entrará en escena al fin! ¡Gracias por la espera!
> 
> Also, el personaje Muriano Jaroy lo podéis cambiar por Neña Pieto, Micolás Naduro, Tonald Drump, lo que queráis <3

-El señor Jaroy los está esperando.

La secretaria demasiado joven y rubia del Gobernador los recibió en la puerta de la planta cuando los reyes monstruo entraron. Eran en total nueve, y habían sido llamados para una reunión importante que exigía su presencia de inmediato. Al parecer el informe enviado por Gaster sobre la petición de registro de un nuevo número considerable de monstruos había alertado a los altos cargos, y por tanto exigían explicaciones en persona.

Asgore ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir. Y si no fuera por la compañía de su Toriel en esos momentos estaría temblando como un flan. Gracias a ella podía respirar hondo y mantener la mente clara, caminando al frente sin dudar ni un segundo. Aunque las manos del rey estuviesen temblando, y su corazón latiese con mucha fuerza, su mirada no se despegaba del frente. Por esa razón sus paros eran firmes, liderando el grupo de reyes, nada le iba a detener de garantizar a su pueblo la plena felicidad y bienestar que se merecían. Tal vez supondría un cargo muy pesado, pero él estaba preparado para esto. Toriel estaba preparada para esto. Ambos habían sido elegidos para dicha tarea, y lo iban a demostrar en todas las reuniones que fueran posibles. Harían lo que fuese necesario por su pueblo, hasta el último día de sus vidas. 

Cuando al fin llegaron a las grandes puertas del despacho de reuniones, dio un hondo respiro y empujó estas. La secretaria les dedicó una mirada de asco cuando les dio la espalda, y se marchó a su mesa para limarse las uñas. Nada más entrar en la habitación se encontraron con una habitación grande, cuyas paredes tenían estanterías con todo tipo de objetos extravagantes y probablemente muy caros. La mesa, que por su aspecto daba a relucir una calidad sumamente cara en conjunto a las sillas colocadasa su alrededor, era tan larga que podían caber 10 personas a cada lado. La pared de en frente era sustituida por unos ventanales, donde se veían los rascacielos de la ciudad. Delante de esas ventanas había otra mesa de mucha mayor calidad, y en ella había una placa de oro que decía “Gdor. Muriano Jaroy”. En dicho mueble estaba apoyado alguien, al menos por los codos, y ese alguien era el propio Gobernador. Un hombre de aspecto viejo, de pelo corto y bien cuidado pero que contrasta con una barba algo desaliñada. Sus gafas tapaban sus ojos por completo, dándole un aspecto de misterio al encontrarse completamente callado e inmóvil ante la presencia de los reyes. 

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se levantó lentamente, arrastrando tras de sí una silla demasiado grande para ese humano.

-Un placer volver a verle, Gobernador.

Dijo Toriel con la mejor amabilidad que pudo, porque la postura de ese hombre no daba a relucir una buena actitud a juzgar por su constante tensión en el cuerpo y su expresión de seriedad mezclada con disgusto. El resto de reyes que vieron por primera vez aquella habitación se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa escena, pero no por la exuberancia del lugar, sino por el alma de ese hombre que se estaba acercando a paso lento y decidido hacia ellos: era morada, dotada de partes negras que se movían lentamente, contaminando cada zona que tocaban, dejando consigo atrás un púrpura podrido el cual se disipaba a los segundos.

Toriel y Asgore de Underfell no pudieron evitar mirar con asco aquella alma corrupta.

-Lo mismo me gustaría decir, si no se tratase de una ocasión como esta, _reyes de los monstruos_.

Las majestades de Underswap se miraron entre sí al escuchar la connotación irónica con la que el Gobernador pronunció esas cuatro últimas palabras.

-Sí, recibimos su aviso urgente y decidimos venir con todos los demás reyes lo más rápido posible, tal y como nos pidió. ¿Le importaría contarnos el problema que supone la inserción de nuevos monstruos?

El Gobernador se acarició las sienes, reflexionando mientras daba un gruñido por lo bajo. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar, durante los cuales algunos se echaron miradas de duda.

-¿Solo un problema? Todo esto supone MÁS de uno.

Caminó hasta la güisquera y sacó de ahí una botella y un vaso con hielo. Tras llenar por la mitad el vaso de whisky tomó un ligero trago. Ni se ofreció a invitar al resto, aunque fuese agua, o té… Y al dios de los Cielos no le agradó aquella poca hospitalidad.

-Estoy en un buen lío por vuestra culpa. Los altos mandos me están exigiendo respuestas a porqué hay más monstruos de los que están registrados, y las peticiones recibidas hace poco muestran que triplican el número de cuando llegaron por primera vez a la superficie. Así que seré franco con vosotros, ¿os habéis estado escondiendo aposta? ¿Qué planes tenéis saliendo a la superficie de pronto?

Las versiones de Toriel y Asgore de Dancetale se tomaron la mano, alarmados por esas abruptas acusaciones.

-Oh, y también de nuevo terroristas que intentan amenazar contra vosotros, y contra mí mismo por permitiros estar aquí. Me ha costado demasiado mantenerlos a ralla y evitar que os atacasen. Además, en el registro dado por ese científico vuestro hay más niños humanos, que ni siquiera están registrados por lo civil… Y probablemente estén siendo adoptados ilegalmente, como vuestros propios hijos… Los cuales ya tienen todo en regla pero sigo recibiendo quejas de padres exigiendo un hogar _adecuado_ para esos dos.

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida, y tras haberla terminado por completo los miró cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de forma altanera. Su rostro rezaba “he ganado.” Y eso no le gustó nada a todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, sin embargo en el informe entregado viene explic-

-No quiero explicaciones. EXIJO soluciones, _Asgore_.

Un breve silencio se hizo en la sala, en los cuales Toriel acarició con mucha delicadeza el brazo de su marido intentando darle apoyo. Sabían lo que estaba a punto de exigir el Gobernador, y sentían ambos monstruos un gran pesar sobre sus hombros. Esa conversación era similar a la que tuvieron la primera vez, y por tanto no era difícil saber cuál sería el desenlace de todos esos problemas planteados por el hombre. Aquello era totalmente injusto, lo sabían, pero era la única forma de mantener la paz en el lugar. 

-¿Cuánto será esta vez…?

Su sonó tan suave y delicada que Jaroy sonrió deleitándose con aquellas emociones ocultas. Era tan fácil cuando solo querían dialogar y mantener la paz a toda costa…

-Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de nuevos miembros, los niños ilegales, las reuniones que se deberá formar ante sociedad, también ante los altos mandos, y las muchas actividades burocráticas por realizar... Digamos que un quíntuple de lo que pagasteis cuando llegasteis a la superficie.

Las dos majestades originales no pudieron abrir los ojos más porque no se los permitía su cuerpo, y esa reacción desató el desorden dentro de los otros reyes que se encontraban ahí. No sabían la cantidad exacta que pagaron al inicio, pero sabían que un quíntuple suponía un número demasiado excesivo para poderse pagar. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan despiadado? ¿Por esa razón su alma estaba tan corrompida? 

Para los monstruos aquella persona era la perfecta definición de asquerosidad.

-… De acuerdo.

Pero la respuesta de Asgore mientras daba un suspiro resignado les dio mucho más asco que todos. Y la paciencia de UF!Asgore tuvo un límite el cual se sobrepasó con creces en esos momentos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Vas a permitir que esta sabandija se salga con la suya?!

Toriel intentó calmarlo como pudo, pidiendo misericordia a través de sus ojos. El Gobernador dio un brinco y se escondió tras la mesa, con la mano muy cerca de su teléfono para llamar a seguridad en caso necesario.

-Por favor, sé que es difícil de comprender, pero es lo que mejor podemos hacer para mantener la tranquilidad en nuestra ciudad.

-Querida Toriel. –Intervino Toriel de Underswap, acercándose a su amiga y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, dándole una mirada llena de firmeza y seguridad.- Esto no debería permitirse. Esto es soborno. Dime, ¿cuánto pagasteis al salir de la superficie?

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, y fue interrumpido por la Toriel de traje rosa, quien también se unió para consolar a su compañera y darle apoyo.

-Dinos, por favor.

La original se replanteó durante unos momentos si responder o no, pero desistió, y dijo por lo bajo la cantidad exacta. La respuesta dejó a todos como platos. ¡¿Y pedía un quíntuple?! No, aquello NO debía ser. Y una de las cosas que UF!Asgore adoraba de su esposa es que no se las callaba fuera quien fuese que se encontrase delante suya. Y esa ocasión no iba a ser menos.

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

Con rapidez la mujer se acercó hasta el escritorio donde el humano se encontraba, y aporreó la mesa inclinándose hacia delante viendo con furia al ladrón. Si las miradas matasen, la suya habría asesinado cinco veces a Muriano Jaroy. Pronto se le unió su marido, y ambos emprendieron una táctica de amenaza “amigable”, porque sonreían mientras hacían aquello.

-Estoy MUY segura de que esto se puede solucionar de otra forma. ¿Verdad, SEÑOR?

El Gobernador casi se estaba escondiendo bajo la mesa cuando decidió hablar.

-¡Es-esto es ext-torsión! ¡Llamar-ré a se-se-segurida-ad!

Fue el Padre Gobernador quien puso calma al asunto, intentando hablar con tranquilidad, sin embargo tampoco pudo evitar unirse a la mesa principal para hacer presencia.

-No hace falta ser tan brutos, pero sí que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Hm… Ahora que lo decís –alegó US!Asgore mientras miraba al resto con un poco de duda en sus ojos- ha dicho que hay terroristas acechando, pero no he visto guardias humanos vigilando los alrededores…

-Buen punto, ¿podría explicar eso? –Sentenció su esposa Toriel devolviendo la mirada a Jaroy.

-Pu-pues porq-que los contro-trolamos de otr-ra fo-forma y-y-y-

El sudor parecía hacerse presente en su frente mientras intentaba huir en su mesa, y como estaban tres monstruos a su lado no podía llamar a seguridad al tener el teléfono lejos. Ellos habían sido lo suficiente rápidos e intimidadores como para alejarlo de la máquina.

-La directora del orfanato... se hizo cargo del papeleo de adopción sin ningún problema, tal vez podamos hablar con ella para el resto de niños. También podría prestarse para ayudar con el resto de monstruos, siempre ofreció su ayuda en todo momento con respecto a nuestra inserción en la sociedad...

Esa vez fue quien apoyó al grupo el propio Asgore, quien había encontrado fuerzas gracias al resto.

-¡Pe-pero-o nues-nuestro-os alt-altos mand-dos…!

-Además –ahora era el turno de DT!Asgore- todos los habitantes de la ciudad nos han aceptado más que alegres en cuanto nos conocieron y les contamos nuestra historia. ¿De verdad atentaríamos contra personas que nos han aceptado con amabilidad y compasión?

La única respuesta recibida por el hombre fue un grito de miedo cuando los tres monstruos cabra se acercaron a él para exigir respuestas. A los segundos consiguió hablar, o más bien casi chillar. 

-¡De acu-acuerdo! ¡N-No hará-a falt-ta pag-pag-pagar! ¡Tan so-solo márch-chense!

La victoria fue asegurada, y todos los reyes se sonrieron entre sí, volviendo a estar cerca de la puerta al encontrar el final de la reunión. Al estar libre Jaroy, decidió salir de su escondite. Aquella actitud superior que dio al principio fue sustituida por una de alguien miserable y asqueroso, cosa que era en realidad.

-Me alegra que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo, _Jaroy_.

Se despidió UF!Asgore con la misma actitud que él ofreció nada más verlos, y tras eso marchó por la puerta que había abierto Asgore para todos. El resto hicieron lo mismo, aunque UF!Toriel no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo del hombre mientras se marchaba. Ni siquiera fue reprimida por su mala educación, todos opinaban que ese hombre se merecía aquel trato.

-Le enviaremos más registros dentro de poco, señor. ¡Que vaya bien la tarde!

Tal vez Toriel se hubiese despedido demasiado alegre por esa gran victoria, pero no podía contener el júbilo que sentía. Se habían librado de pagar una cantidad significativa de dinero, y encima con posibilidades de que no volviese a suceder aquello. Al fin podría vivir tranquila sin agobiarse por si todos estarían bien, porque al fin todos los problemas parecían haberse esfumado. Eran libres de las garras de esos peces gordos que solo querían dinero para "mantener una paz" que ya existía, y habían aceptado sus condiciones desde el primer momento por miedo a que sus venganzas se cumpliesen. Pero ahora el pueblo de monstruos no era una minoría, iban creciendo cada vez más y más hasta ser muy notados, y por tanto, nadie podría negarles sus derechos ni su libertad.

Fue sin duda un año lleno de preocupaciones políticas constantes. Y ahora todo había terminado. Había terminado... ¡Había terminado!

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ella algunas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, y su amiga de Dancetale le secó las lágrimas tan contenta como ella, aunque no estaba llorando. 

-¿Ves? Al final todo ha ido bien.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…

El sentimiento agridulce que había en el lugar era bendecido con muchas felicitaciones que se dieron entre sí, y entre ellos RT!Asgore alabó la fiereza con la que sus compañeros de Underfell habían mantenido a ralla al hombre corrupto.

-Asgore –dijo US!Toriel en cierto momento de las conversaciones mientras se marchaban al ascensor; la secretaria había huido a la sala de reuniones con rapidez hacía unos minutos al ver los comentarios alegres de los monstruos, y por tanto no se encontraba ahí para despedirlos- hay algo que me sigue carcomiendo… Y es sobre el capital inicial dado hace tiempo. ¿Cómo conseguisteis esa cantidad de dinero? Doy por hecho que los ahorros de mi pueblo eran los mismos que el vuestro, por tanto ansío saber cómo obtuvisteis lo acordado.

El nombrado agachó la cabeza, notando de pronto un gran peso sobre los hombros. Se rascó la nuca mientras el gran ascensor bajaba. Esa confesión que iba a dar no era muy agradable.

-Gerson, nuestro arqueólogo, se encargó de coger algunos minerales de Underground y… venderlos.

Ante esa respuesta, todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder. ¿Tuvieron que recurrir a eso para satisfacer los deseos de un desgraciado humano? Si no fuera porque las puertas estaban ya cerradas, sin duda algunos reyes habrían vuelto para cantarle las cuarenta a ese canalla.

-Al menos ya ha acabado. –Dijo en un suspiro Toriel.- Por suerte la magia permitió que se regenerasen los materiales rápido y nadie notó la diferencia… Pero… os lo ruego, no les contéis esto a los demás.

Algunos asintieron, sin embargo hubo una cosa que alegar antes de volver a casa junto al resto para disfrutar de otra fiesta de bienvenida.

-La próxima vez –fue US!Asgore quien dio la última palabra al asunto- avisadnos para ayudaros lo mejor que podamos. Todos estamos juntos en esto.

Con un asentimiento de los originales emprendieron su marcha, dejando tras de sí un edificio lleno de corrupción y avaricia, para ir a un hogar lleno de amor y respeto.


	27. 26. Donde todo empieza a caer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: *Mato tira la palabra "misterio" en toda tu jeta y sale corriendo*

Unos días después…

Algo te despertó en mitad de tu sueño. Y esta vez no fue el aviso por móvil de Undyne para ir a donde estaba el resto, ya que habían salido en busca de otro nuevo universo. En realidad desconocías al completo aquello que hubiesen descubierto, y tampoco habías mirado el móvil para averiguarlo en las últimas horas… Sin embargo lo que te arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo fue una voz. Y no era la de Undyne, en caso de que hubiese ido a buscarte en persona, sino la de un niño… Cuya voz emitía eco y parecía distorsionada.

Core!Frisk.

Cuando te incorporaste con pesadez y gruñendo, mientras te frotabas un ojo, buscaste al pequeño… Lo encontraste rápidamente al encontrarse él acostado en la otra cama de la habitación boca abajo, y te miraba sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos con los codos pegados a la cama. No sonreía, su expresión era completamente neutra, y tan solo se dedicaba a mover las piernas que estaban levantadas hacia arriba.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.

Dijo. Y tú alzaste la ceja por su inesperada visita. ¿Tal vez le habían enviado a él?

-¿Ya están saliendo los nuevos?

No hacía falta especificar que hablabas de ese nuevo grupo de monstruos, pero para tu sorpresa el niño negó con la cabeza, lo cual atrajo tu atención.

-Es hora de empezar tu viaje, ****.

Tu corazón dio un vuelco. Sin pensar más te incorporaste y marchaste a cambiarte de ropa. Antes de eso miraste de forma inquisitiva al niño, quien se tapó los ojos por respeto. Aunque ambos supierais que no tenía sentido hacer eso ya que era un ser omnipresente, te hacía sentir mejor saber que no “miraba”. Y procediste a cambiarte. Era tal el nerviosismo crecido en tu interior tan repentino que todo rastro de sueño había desaparecido, e incluso tus acciones eran demasiado rápidas.

El día tan ansiado había llegado.

Tras terminar no tardaste ni un segundo en picar algo y beber agua, aunque siendo sincera no tenías mucha hambre, había un bulto en tu estómago que se encogía cada vez que pensabas en los próximos acontecimientos. La excitación de que esa mierda de vida que tenías acabase era suficiente para quitarte todas las ganas de comer. Pero como no podías andar por ahí con el estómago vacío era mejor tomar un tentempié y tirar adelante.

Salisteis de la casa de Undyne, mientras tu corazón latía con mucha prisa, emocionado, impaciente, alegre… ¿A dónde iríais? ¿Qué tenías planeado? ¿Sería doloroso? ¿Emocionante? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿cuánto tardaríais en completar tu travesía? En todo tu ser circulaba una sensación de nerviosismo constante, aunque de forma contradictoria tu rostro reflejaba mucha seriedad, y no parabas de mirar a los alrededores intentando averiguar a dónde te estaba llevando ese Frisk.

Este flotaba dando volteretas, ajeno a todo lo que estabas sintiendo en esos momentos, pero al cabo de un par de minutos se detuvo cuando llegasteis en un lugar conocido para ti.

La parada de River Person. Y el susodicho se encontraba ahí, esperando pacientemente.

Miraste al niño unos segundos, pero él ya estaba sentado sobre la barca, y te instó con la mano a subir. Te daba mucha curiosidad saber dónde ibais a ir, pues él no había dicho el rumbo, si a Snowdin o a Hotland, porque, ¿qué había en esos dos lugares que te pudiesen ayudar con tu problema? ¿Tal vez tocaba ir a Hotland, en el laboratorio? ¿Gaster estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Él os ayudaría? Pero él en teoría estaba con el resto ayudando otros los otros mundos… ¿Y si era una sorpresa del resto y en realidad todos habían acordado mantener el secreto hasta encontrar con la solución?

Con dudas te sentaste en la barca, notando debajo de ti cómo las aguas os mecían levemente. Y aunque quisieras preguntar sobre la dirección no lo hiciste, porque confiabas plenamente en Core!Frisk y en sus decisiones. Sin embargo no podías negar que las dudas se acumulaban y se te ocurrían nuevas ideas, una más loca que la anterior.

Pero la voz de River Person te sacó de tu océano de teorías.

-Entonces… Nos vamos.

De pronto la balsa se elevó unos centímetros más, y cuando miraste por el borde descubriste que de la balsa habían salido las patas, y en el extremo frente a River Person también apareció la cabeza de un gato. Tu corazón dio un vuelco, y te aferraste al “gato” o lo que fuese. Tu respiración era más lenta y pesada que antes, señal de que la ansiedad estaba empezando a tomar parte de ti. Pero debías calmarte. Cuando comenzasteis a moveros tomaste aire profundamente varias veces, y tu mente pareció calmarse durante unos segundos.

-Tralara~ Tres triángulos, uno de ellos perdido. Un ángel.

Parpadeaste un par de veces ante esa frase, y miraste la espalda de ese monstruo algo extrañada. ¿Estaría bien preguntar por lo que acababa de decir? Él siempre había sido alguien muy reservado y misterioso, apenas entablaba conversación con nadie…

Sin embargo algo detuvo por completo esos pensamientos.

La balsa empezó a coger velocidad, y ante aquella subida de potencia no pudiste evitar que el miedo cruzase sobre ti. Normalmente River Person no aceleraba por respeto a los pasajeros, y aquello te estaba alertando demasiado. Tanto que incluso las palabras de R.P. se escapaban de ti como el agua entre los dedos.

-Tralara~ ¿Aún confusa? Es normal, no tienes sangre real.

De pronto la velocidad incrementó hasta tal punto que todo pasaba con un “fush” a tu lado, aunque al tratarse de una balsa mágica no te echaba para atrás como normalmente un asiento sin respaldo debería hacer… Pero estabas empezando a marearte. Y al mismo tiempo el agobio también recorría tu ser. Especialmente cuando una luz blanca apareció a lo lejos del camino. Intentaste gritar el nombre de Frisk para comprender aquello, mas tu voz fue cortada por la repentina llegada a esa luz blanca, arrancando el aire de tus pulmones.

Por un momento flotaste en la nada, sintiendo una oleada de cansancio y paz familiar. Era la misma sensación… que cuando habías estado en el vacío.

Cuando aquella sensación acabó, descubriste que te encontrabas en otro sitio totalmente diferente a la superficie. Porque sí, ERA la superficie, reconocías el monte Ebott y la entrada a Underground. Sin embargo el escenario te infundía de completo miedo.

El cielo era de color rojo sangre, y la luna de tonos más oscuros te daba la bienvenida al lugar. Parpadeaste varias veces, y giraste para ver a Core!Frisk, quien ya estaba bajo tierra como si nada. Fue entonces cuando te fijaste que la tierra estaba podrida… Y todo olía mal. Muy mal. Tanto que unas lágrimas surcaron por tus mejillas. Olía a putrefacción, y perforaba tus pulmones sin darte tregua. ¿Qué cojones era ese lugar?

-Ugh, ¿dónde estamos?

Respirar por la boca al menos aliviaba esas náuseas producidas por el olor.

-Baja.

A pesar de haber dudado unos segundos, cumpliste la orden de ese niño, y cuando te diste cuenta de que habías bajado de la barca diste un vistazo a R.P., quien pacíficamente esperaba como si nada hubiese pasado. No tenías ni la más remota idea de que él pudiese hacer aquello, y ahora que lo recordabas… No había ninguna otra versión de R.P. en todos los mundos paralelos visitados. Tan solo existía él, y te hacía dudar. ¿Quién era River Person realmente?

Pero había otra pregunta mucho más importante en esos momentos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Como nadie respondió a tu pregunta recurriste a reformularla, por si se les había pasado. Mas el monstruo de la capucha ni se dignó a girarse, y Core!Frisk tampoco parecía por la labor de responder. Por ende tu única solución era investigarlo por ti misma. Echando un ojo alrededor, el escenario para tu desgracia no había cambiado. Seguía siendo igual de horrible e intimidante… Eso era el monte Ebott, sin embargo era muy distinto al original… ¿Estabais… en otro universo?

-¿Otro mundo paralelo?

Core!Frisk se tomó unos segundos para responder, pero asintió al final. Y fue entonces cuando señaló el agujero, indicándote algo que temías muy a tu pesar.

-Debes tirarte.

No te hacía mucha gracia tirarte por un agujero cuyo mundo no conocías absolutamente de nada, y algo en ti te gritaba que no lo hicieras. Viendo el espectáculo a tu alrededor comprendías perfectamente por qué tu instinto actuaba así.

-No sé si estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Echaste un ojo alrededor, algo atemorizada. Un cuervo hizo su presencia dando un graznido enorme, y miraste en la dirección del sonido intentando encontrarlo, aunque desapareció muy pronto. Los cuervos nunca eran una buena señal.

-Debes hacerlo si quieres solucionarlo todo.

Contemplaste al niño durante unos segundos intentando encontrar algún tipo de seguridad, sin embargo su expresión neutra era lo único que se te ofrecía… Y una sensación de incomodidad rodeó todo tu ser. Por el ambiente, la situación, y lo que debías hacer.

-Lo entiendo, pero… esto supondría desaparecer un tiempo del mundo original, ¿cierto? –Él asintió, confirmando tus mayores temores.- Todos se van a preocupar, ya he desaparecido dos veces, creo, y, uh…

El niño dio un suspiro. Tu pequeño plan para intentar convencerle de NO entrar en ese mundo había fracasado. Y eso que era una buena excusa.

-Tu familia jamás aceptaría el camino que debes recorrer para alcanzar un final feliz. Lo mejor es que estés lejos de ellos para esto.

Abriste la boca un par de veces, intentando argumentar contra ello. Pero tenía razón. Todos se preocupaban demasiado por ti, y evitarían que cometieras locuras incluso si se trataba de arreglar tu alma. Ellos eran quienes preferían mantenerse sanos y salvos, juntos, por esa razón miraban con cámaras otros mundos para asegurarse de que no les afectaría el hecho de que saliesen. ¿Eso quería decir que tu vida estaba llena de sacrificios horribles?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré… fuera?

No encontrabas mejor forma para decirlo.

-El tiempo que tú veas necesario.

Y eso no ayudaba para nada a resolver tus preguntas. Desde que empezaste a vivir con los monstruos tu vida estaba llena de desapariciones y constantes cambios bruscos emocionales, por no hablar de tu alma, y la verdad es que eso podría agotar a cualquiera. Pero, si en total habían sido 3 veces que te habías marchado, ¿habría más…?

-¿Esta será la última vez que desapareceré?

Frisk te miró con profundidad durante varios segundos.

-Dos veces más sin contar esta.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espina, y tragaste saliva. Todo eso era duro de ingerir.

“ **No me gusta esto**.”

Y por una vez coincidiste con _ella_.

“ **Pero debemos hacerlo, sí o sí. Por nosotras, y por ti, más que nada.** ”

Asentiste, y sin objetar más te encaminaste al agujero. Cuando llegaste al borde unas piedras cayeron adentro, y un ligero viento sacudió tu ropa, empujándote hacia el abismo que había delante. Tenías miedo, demasiado. Mas no había vuelta atrás. Esto era lo que llevabas buscando mucho tiempo, el método que te había prometido Core!Frisk para resolver tu vida… Y ansiabas aquello con toda tu alma. Si debías tirarte por un agujero cuyo mundo desconocías al completo, ¡que así fuese, maldita sea!

Justo cuando ibas a tirarte una voz te detuvo.

-Espera.

Justo cuando ya sentías la adrenalina rodear tu cuerpo para animarte a saltar River Person decidió intervenir. Dando una bocanada de aire lo miraste por el hombro, él se había bajado de la barca y estaba algo más cerca, pero seguía manteniendo un par de metros de distancia. No parecía que hubiera intenciones de detenerte.

-Ten cuidado del hombre que habla con las manos.

Vale, eso sí que te asustó. Toda valentía reunida anteriormente se esfumó, y sentías que el mundo se tambaleaba a tu alrededor. Miraste a Core!Frisk alarmada, pero él tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Confía en mi.

Dijo, mientras tú te sentabas sobre el gran abismo que dejaba mostrar el agujero. El mareo te forzaba a permanecer quieta de alguna forma, y sabías que era en realidad el miedo que te obligaba a seguir en la superficie lo máximo posible.

-Si saltas, todo se solucionará.

Sin embargo este era tu camino, y debías aceptarlo quisieras o no. Por tanto, volviste a sentir, y sin pensarlo dos veces te tiraste por el agujero. Observaste cómo la luna roja iba desapareciendo de tu vista en cuestión de segundos mientras caías. No pudiste evitar gritar al ver que la oscuridad te consumía por completo. Al menos pronto la inconsciencia llegó, y tu último pensamiento fue el deseo de solucionar pronto las cosas.

**Qué equivocada estabas.**

 

110101101010

 

Nada más desaparecer tú por el agujero, el niño dio un suspiro, y se giró hacia R.P., quien tenía muchas ganas de hacer varias preguntas.

-¿De verdad debe sufrir todo esto? –Preguntó, mirando entre los árboles del monte en busca de algo. Y ambos sabían el qué, al fin y al cabo ya lo tenían todo acordado de antes.

-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que **** es la clave para arreglar lo que _tú_ provocaste, y debemos recuperarla cuanto antes.

El monstruo de la capucha no respondió ante aquella verdad, sintiendo sus pecados arrastrarse por su espalda, y decidió quedarse quieto sumergido en sus pensamientos. Los cuales la mayoría se centraban sobre ti y todo cuanto debías hacer para al fin detener la completa locura que suponía ese mundo. Si hubiera hecho bien las cosas, si lo hubiese detenido a tiempo, si pudiese protegerte de ese futuro que te acechaba…

Cuando divisó movimiento a lo lejos hizo unas señas con la mano al niño. A los segundos una figura pequeña se hizo notar saliendo de los arbustos, y River Person se arrodilló al suelo alzando los brazos en dirección a esa figura, la cual se detuvo nada más notar la presencia de esos dos seres extraños.

-Hola, pequeño Frisk. Me llamo River Person, y yo me encargaré de ti un tiempo.

Tal vez no pudiese arreglar el pasado, pero sí podría luchar por conseguir el futuro que os merecíais todos. Al menos esa sería su forma de disculparse, aunque sabía que sus pecados jamás podrían ser perdonados.

 

000010101010

 

La sala de las pantallas estaba en silencio, ya que los ingenieros debían estar al tanto de cualquier aviso dado en los ordenadores sobre cualquier mundo encontrado. Y la primera en hacerlo fue UF!Alphys, quien casi escupía su ramen extra picante para avisar al resto.

Sin embargo algo la detuvo, y fue Core!Frisk, quien la forzó a callarse emitiendo un “shhh” sin sonido poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios. La mujer lagarta tragó su cena desconcertada, y la verdad es que no le apetecía para nada seguir las órdenes de un simple crío. Sin embargo un grito se hizo notar en la sala.

-¡To-toma de contac-acto! –Dijo Alphys, abrazando un cuaderno de la emoción mientras leía con rapidez la pantalla.- Co-o-ordenadas 0UT3RT4L3, núme-er-ro de segui-guimiento 01001111 01010100.

Al instante el caos se formó en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que la emoción, provocando en UF!Alphys guardar los datos sin mencionar al resto de su descubrimiento. No tenía sentido avisar de otro mundo si ya todos se estaban enfocando en ese llamado 0UT3RT4L3, tal vez podría alertar de ese otro universo cuando terminasen con el primero.

Sus coordenadas eran H0RR0RT4L3, y el seguimiento 01001000 01010100.

**_Y era el mismo mundo en el que tú habías entrado._ **

 

 

**(N/A: Muchas dudas, muchos misterios. ¿Verdad? Todo se solucionará poco a poco. ¿Alguna teoría que tengas? Dímela, estaré encantada de leerla.**

**Por cierto, ESTO ES SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE, ASÍ QUE LEED CON ATENCIÓN: Esta NO es la versión de Horrortale famosa del Sans con el hacha (Sour Apple Studios). Esta versión es otra más completa. Os dejo aquí el link al tumblr de los personajes por si os interesa. Si no sabéis inglés y queréis saber algo de ese tumblr me lo podéis decir que os lo traduzco encantada. Sin embargo cabe recalcar que toda teoría expuesta de ese AU se implementará en el fanfic. :3**

**http://horrortale.tumblr.com/characters**

**Ah, por cierto. Sí, al fin habrá otro Gaster. Aunque también es un misterio que no haya más versiones de él en otros AUs. Muy extraño, ¿verdad?  
**

**Aparte, quiero decir lo siguiente: A PARTIR DE AHORA TODO SERÁ MUY SANGRIENTO, si eres de estómago débil e imaginación activa lo vas a pasar mal.  
**

**Pero, si decides unirte conmigo en este viaje, te prometo que todas tus _peores_ pesadillas se harán realidad. Y será emocionante, lo aseguro. Pasaremos juntos un buen rato.  <3)**


	28. 27. Quienes realmente somos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de preguntar por qué Sans está ahí, dejad que los eventos de la historia sigan. Creedme, estará todo explicado. :3

La consciencia volvió en ti tras lo que parecieron ser demasiadas horas, aunque en realidad no hubiese sido ni media hora. Sin embargo el mareo tan fuerte y los incesantes dolores que surgían por tu cuerpo te hacían pensar de esa forma. La cabeza parecía que te iba a estallar, y cuando abriste los ojos y diste un vistazo alrededor a pesar del sufrimiento de tu cuello, entendiste por qué. Había sangre en tu cuerpo, y tus ropas estaban completamente rasgadas. Mirando hacia el agujero descubriste que la poca luz transmitida por la luna roja te dejaba ver que el espacio por el que habías caído era reducido y lleno de picos rocosos. Por tanto no era de extrañar que todo te doliese.

Aun así debías levantarte, tenías una misión que cumplir. Y con suma lentitud y pesadez lo hiciste. Nada más comenzar a moverte más oleadas de dolor recorrieron tu ser, y mirando la cama de flores no se te hizo raro que sufrieses más. Dichas flores grises estaban llenas de raíces con espinas demasiado gordas, y al parecer algunas se te habían clavado en el cuerpo. O al menos es lo que pudiste deducir teniendo en cuenta la poca iluminación del lugar.

“ _En qué puñetero mundo me he metido_ ”, pensaste mientras conseguías quitar cada espina clavada en tus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos tu tarea acabó, sin embargo un dolor en el tobillo te hizo descubrir que había una lesión en él. Apretaste la mandíbula con furia, pero tras respirar hondo conseguiste mantener la calma.

“ **Necesitamos buscar a Toriel, ella nos ayudará**.”

La proposición de _ella_ resultaba atrayente, por tanto tras dar un vistazo alrededor fuiste hacia la única salida que había. Tal y como suponías aquel mundo era completamente diferente al Underground que conocías. Los recuerdos de tu viaje a Ruins cuando pasaste por aquella época mala por el aniversario de tus padres te acechaban, avisándote de cuántas diferencias había entre ese mundo y el original. Las columnas y las paredes de aquel lugar arrastraban tierra, la cual parecía estar tirada a propósito por todos lados, y había demasiadas rocas redondas por tu alrededor, incluso algunas las pisabas sin querer y se emitía un “crack” por el lugar, sin embargo no le diste importancia. Tal era tu necesidad de pedir ayuda que nada te desviaba de la salida.

Pronto descubrirías que jamás deberías haber hecho eso.

Cuando cruzaste la puerta, una zona extrañamente iluminada de rojo en el centro de la sala llamó tu atención, haciendo que te detuvieras. Y si indagabas en tus recuerdos, ese era el lugar donde aparecía Flowey.

Nada más pensar aquello una risa se hizo notar por todo el lugar. Similar a la de un niño al ser aguda, sin embargo era tan demoníaca que tus pelos se pusieron de punta, y producía un eco aterrador. Tu primer instinto era el de echarte adelante al escuchar la voz detrás de ti, sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Y nada más mirar al suelo descubriste que unas raíces habían detenido tus piernas. Volviste a dirigirte al frente nada más escuchar la voz de Flowey hablando, encontrándose con una versión de color gris, espinas rojas y raíz más oscura.

-¡Buenas! Soy Flowey. Flowey la flor. Lamentablemente pareces ser nuevo aquí en Underground. Pareces muy asustada. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré… cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar.

De pronto unas raíces se adhirieron a tus brazos, estirándolos hasta lo máximo que podía por delante. Jadeaste ante la brusquedad con la que hizo eso, cosa que pareció agradarle a ese Flowey.

**“¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!”**

Y de pronto Sherlock Holmes apareció para realizar preguntas demasiado obvias. Tragaste saliva a punto de hablarle a esa flor, sin embargo ella siguió hablando sin siquiera darte piedad.

-¿Preparada? ¡Allá vamos!

Las raíces comenzaron a tirar de tus extremidades sin dudar, y tú gritaste al sentir aquel fuerte dolor recorriendo todo tu ser. Algunos cracks se hicieron notar a los segundos, y tal era el dolor que comenzaste a marearte. Las lágrimas hacían presencia sin dudar, y no dudaste en gritar ayuda, o al menos que esa flor se detuviese. Cuando gritaste por quita vez “por favor, para”, él cesó de tirar de ti, y aunque ya no sintieras tus miembros lo agradeciste. Ojeando a tus lados aunque tu vista estuviese nublosa podías ver que tu piel era más oscura de lo normal, índice de las heridas internas producidas en tu cuerpo. Aunque Flowey volviese a hablar, no pudiste volver a encararlo, puesto que cada movimiento era un martirio y no te permitía seguir. Tu cabeza quedó caída hacia abajo, e intentabas respirar como podías.

-¿Piedad? Aquí no existe eso de “piedad”, humana idiota.

Si hubieses alzado la cabeza podrías haber visto que su cara se había transformado en una terrorífica, una en la cual su sonrisa oscura dejaba caer gotas rojas, y sus ojos mostraban sed de sangre.

-Porque en este mundo, es **MORIR**.

Sin permitirte oír más tiró de ti, lentamente pero con tanta fuerza que escuchaste algo rasgarse en ti por varias zonas. Y dando el último grito que podías con toda la fuerza de tus pulmones la inconsciencia se apoderó de ti, justo a tiempo para no ver cómo Flowey atrapaba tu cuello para tirar de ti y asesinarte de una vez por todas.

De pronto un fuerte dolor en tu pecho se hizo notar aunque estuvieses en las profundidades del abismo.

Frente a ti se encontraban varias letras, y al instante tu corazón dio un vuelco.

**GAME OVER**

******, todo esfuerzo es inútil…**

A los segundos apareciste de nuevo tumbada en esa cama de flores sumamente incómoda, y al instante comenzaste a llorar y a sostener la cabeza intentando controlar esos recuerdos incesantes en tu mente donde te hacían pensar de nuevo en aquella escena y los intensos dolores sufridos. No los sentías, sin embargo el poder de la mente era tal que te hacían creer que sí.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese mundo? ¿Por qué te había matado? ¿Por qué no utilizaba tu alma para eso? ¿Por qué lo había hecho de esa forma tan dolorosa y cruel? ¿Cómo es que habías vuelto a la vida? ¿Por qué te habían mandado a ese infierno? ¿Por qué de alguna forma esperabas que esto pasaría tarde o temprano?

 **“****, cálmate. Podemos hacerlo, tan solo hay que seguir adelante. La determinación de nuestra alma nos permite continuar. Levántate, habrá una forma de salir de esta**.”

-¡CÁLLATE!

No querías escucharla, NO PODÍAS ESCUCHARLA. Estabas en mitad de un ataque de ansiedad y tu alrededor no paraba de dar vueltas mientras buscabas aire. Estabas tan confusa y asustada que ni te fijaste en Flowey, quien había salido de su sitio usual para darte la “bienvenida” de nuevo.

-Oh, mira qué tenemos aquí. La estúpida humana que está descubriendo cuáles son las reglas de este mundo.

Aquello te hizo detenerse en seco e intentar dar marcha atrás como podías, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba situado sobre una columna y te miraba de la forma terrorífica anteriormente mencionada. Sin embargo al tener tanto miedo solo pudiste arrastrarte unos metros, antes de que él pudiese agarrar tu pierna para atraerte hacia él quedando suspendida en el aire.

-¡PARA! –Gritaste, aunque de alguna forma sabías que era en vano.- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE!

La risa que te ofreció la flor provocó que todo tu ser temblase, y de pronto, con un movimiento similar al del látigo, te tiró contra la pared. Un dolor terrible en la columna y la parte trasera del cráneo se hizo presente, y el aire desapareció de tus pulmones durante severos segundos, los cuales el miedo y la ansiedad se apoderaron de ti.

-Por supuesto que pararé, no te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo ya hemos llamado _su atención_.

Debido al dolor en tu cuerpo no comprendiste nada de lo que dijo, y al ver que recibía cero respuestas de ti volvió a estrellarte contra otra pared, y esta vez provocó que tu brazo se rompiese en un ángulo jamás deseado. Tu mente se puso en blanco debido al incesante dolor, sin embargo aun estando en ese estado comprendiste un detalle de ese mundo que pasaste desapercibido. Aquella “tierra” que había en la pared era sangre, y esas “rocas” en el suelo… eran cadáveres humanos.

Podrías haberte sentido traicionada, adolorida, miedosa, por acabar en un mundo el cual prácticamente asesinaba humanos sin piedad gracias a cierto niño de ojos negros, sin embargo Flowey te tiró contra el suelo tras sostenerte a varios metros de altura, y tu cuello impactó de forma que provocó una muerte instantánea.

Un incesante calor recorrió todo tu cuerpo, haciendo que te asfixiases y no pudieses por tanto respirar.

**GAME OVER**

**Deja que tu determinación muera.**

Abrir los ojos de nuevo mientras dabas una bocanada de aire fue una tortura. Más bien todo en ese momento era una tortura para ti. Ver de nuevo la luna roja a través del agujero, las columnas a tu alrededor, las flores espinosas, la realización de que seguías con vida… Y especialmente era una tortura volver a escuchar la risa de Flowey, cuyo eco de nuevo retumbó y provocó que girases sobre ti misma hasta llegar a la próxima pared para cubrir tu espalda y tener una amplia vista de todo. Sin embargo todo era tan oscuro que apenas divisabas movimiento. Algo en ti te decía que no tenía sentido porque iba a matarte aunque intentases detenerlo, pero debías intentarlo. Era la única forma de evitar seguir sufriendo tal tortura.

Estabas **determinada** a no morir más.

Y mientras tus ojos se enfocaban en encontrar una figura pequeña la cual esquivar, no estabas preparada para lo que vino a continuación. Una figura enorme apareció de entre la oscuridad, probablemente era más alta que tú por tres cabezas, y sus ropas eran tan oscuras que apenas se le notaba su presencia. Sin embargo su cabeza sí que provocaba aquello al ser extrañamente blanca. Y cuando se colocó sobre la cama de flores, pateándola, olfateó durante un par de segundos y al instante se giró hacia ti.

Y comprobaste que el mismo diablo tenía cara.

“ **Sans…** ”, dijo _ella._

Aquella figura que _ella_ reconocía como Sans daba el claro mensaje de “no te acerques a este tío jamás”. Y aunque intentases planear alguna forma de huir de aquel lugar, pronto ese Sans se colocó delante de ti dando solo tres pasos, y te miró agachando la cabeza durante unos breves segundos, en los cuales tú devolviste la mirada intentando hundirte en la tierra pintada de sangre. Decir que tenías miedo era poco, si pudieras te habrías hecho tus necesidades encima como tres veces más, y por si acaso respirabas de la forma más corta y lenta posible para no atraer la atención de esa criatura, aunque tuviese sus ojos fijos en ti.

De pronto habló. Un tono muy grave se hizo notar, y sus palabras se escucharon como si de un gruñido se tratase.

-solo lo dire una vez, _humana_. rindete, todo sera mucho mas facil para ti.

Sin decir más agarró tu cuello, ni siquiera te permitió huir, o hablar, al instante apretó dicha zona, evitando que pudieras recibir más aire al cerebro mientras te alzaba unos centímetros del suelo. A esa corta distancia podías ver su cara al completo, y aquella imagen te asustó desde lo más profundo de tu ser. Su cara esquelética presentaba bultos en los pómulos y donde estarían las cejas, los colmillos que decoraban su boca salían hacia afuera y estaban decorados de sangre, y sus ojos… De unos rojos brillantes cuyas pupilas similares a las de una serpiente te indicaban que frente a ti había _una bestia_. Intentaste agarrarte a su brazo, suplicando con los ojos que se detuviese por no poder hablar, pero la indiferencia de su rostro ante tu sufrimiento te enseñó que no tenía sentido seguir.

Lo último que viste antes de que tu cuello diese un “crack” era su sonrisa.

Escuchaste un coche derrapando, y de pronto el golpe que este recibió al chocar contra algo muy sólido.

**GAME OVER**

**Siempre te vamos a encontrar.**

Esta vez ni siquiera le dio tiempo a tu cerebro a reaccionar, porque de pronto fuiste alzada de la cama de flores por una pierna, y esta emitió un “crack” al ser impactado contra algo muy duro. Gritaste de dolor, y de pronto caíste de nuevo al suelo. Tu mano fue hacia la zona dañada, aunque siseaste al notar que podías prácticamente tocar el hueso de esa pierna, y alzaste la mirada para ver al causante de ello: Sans. Quien se inclinó hacia delante para observar mejor cada parte de ti dañada.

-si no quieres entenderlo por las buenas… sera por las malas.

Se incorporó de nuevo para alzar su pierna y pisar la tuya, la que estaba rota, y tal fue el dolor que caíste hacia atrás gritando. Lo bueno de que pudieses volver a vivir es que tu garganta no se deterioraba, y podías gritar tantas veces pudiese ser necesario.

No notaste la sonrisa sádica que Sans ofreció al verte gritar.

Y esta vez el siguiente pisotón fue hacia tu cabeza. Un intenso dolor recorrió tu cráneo, y sin tener ni una piedad él siguió hasta que sus zapatos se llenaron de sangre y tu cerebro acabase siendo aplastado y destrozado manchando todo el lugar.

No sentías ninguna parte de tu ser, pero sabías que de alguna forma estabas en el frío suelo. Y aunque intentases abrir los ojos, las luces blancas y rojas nublaban por completo tu visión.

**GAME OVER**

**Y morirás.**

Tal y como suponías al abrir los ojos Sans se encontraba delante de ti, mirándote. Y aunque esta vez te diese unos segundos para poder verle el rostro, esta vez fue directo a por tu alma. Alzando la mano la hizo salir de tu pecho mientras su ojo derecho se tornaba de un color rojo podrido, y tú intentaste alcanzar tu esencia, pero él fue más rápido y la atrapó. Al rozarla con sus grandes y afilados dedos un gran dolor recorrió todo tu ser, pero esta vez no fue físico, era algo mucho más profundo y doloroso.

No notaste la mirada de sorpresa que puso al tocar tu alma.

Pero a los segundos volvió a ser neutral, mientras aplastaba de una tu alma y tú arqueabas la espalda del dolor, pidiendo clemencia a baja voz mientras tu mundo volvía a disiparse en la completa oscuridad. No entendías aquello, la insistencia de todos por hacerte sufrir y verte morir constantemente.

Y cada parte de ti gritaba por rendirte y desaparecer, porque ya no podía aguantar más tanto dolor.

El sonido de una alarma de emergencia, varios gritos, tu nombre entre ellos junto el de alguien más… Y luego nada.

**GAME OVER**

**Una y otra vez.**

Sans ya estaba en tu campo de visión, pero esta vez tú fuiste quien actuó primero, y te alzaste tras dar una vuelta sobre ti misma lista para atacar. Tal vez al principio estuvieses asustada, pero ya habías llegado a un límite. Mostrar piedad no servía, pedir ayuda tampoco, porque estabas sola en un lugar donde todos te querían muerta de la peor manera posible… Y tu paciencia había alcanzado su máximo.

Aunque tu momento de valentía no duró demasiado, porque él utilizó su magia para inmovilizarte, y colocándose frente a ti con rapidez introdujo su mano en tu pecho, perforando la carne, hasta agarrar una arteria y arrancarla.

A pesar de todo el dolor que sentías al ser tirada al suelo sintiendo cómo dentro de ti todo se iba llenando de sangre y tu corazón pedía sangre, una furia empezaba a crecer en tu pecho, y miraste llena de ira a Sans, aunque este estaba enfocado en lamer sus manos llenas de tu sangre. A los pocos segundos ya sentías todo desvanecerse, sin embargo una idea clara comenzaba a hacerse clara en ti.

Unos pitidos se hicieron notar a tu alrededor, y el último fue uno largo.

**GAME OVER**

**Ríndete.**

**Y entonces, algo cambió en ti. Como un click dado por una máquina, tu mente se distorsionó hasta dar un giro de 180º.**

**Porque te rehusaste.**

Te rehusaste a ser derrotada. A perder, a fracasar. E interiormente comenzaste a darte la razón sobre los sentimientos que habías tenido durante varias semanas. Ellos eran crueles, te iban a hacer daño, debías mantener la guardia alta, no podías acercarte a ellos… ¡Durante tanto tiempo llevabas la razón, y todos habían negado esos sentimientos…!

Y debías hacerles pagar caro.

Por una vez en tu vida, mientras volvías a ese mundo sangriento y horrible, te sentiste con fuerza. Ya no había dolor, ya no había miedo. Y estabas preparada para todo lo que se te viniese encima. La adrenalina se hizo parte de ti nada más abrir los ojos, y te apartaste de aquella cama de flores para enfrentarte al monstruo que se encontraba al otro lado de ese terreno.

Solo estabas tú.

No te diste cuenta de que Core!Frisk dejó un cuchillo muy cerca de tu posición, utilizando su habilidad de no materializaste para llevar a cabo eso. Tampoco podías escuchar los gritos de _ella_ , toda comunicación entre las dos había sido cortado al cambiar por completo la determinación de cada una.

Y los monstruos.

Cuando fuiste a dar un paso adelante, un brillo extraño fue captado por tu ojo. Mirando al suelo te encontraste con un objeto metálico muy conocido por ti, el cual podía ser utilizado como arma blanca. Y sonreíste desde lo más profundo de tu ser. Una sonrisa siniestra, tal vez, pero llena de emoción y libertad para ti.

Porque al fin notabas seguridad de ti misma… Porque notabas que estabas en casa.

Al fin notabas que estabas en un **genocidio**.

 


	29. 28. El Principito (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como esto está siguiendo las leyes de la física, se distanciará un poco de lo que es el verdadero Outertale. Pero solo un poco. Me gusta hacer que mis historias sean veraces. Alguna duda ya sabéis, escribidla y mandadme algún Sans para que conteste con rapidez (?)

La alarma no dejaba de pitar a un volumen demasiado alto, tan alto que Frisk no podía pensar. Mucho menos actuar con claridad. Intentaba mantener la situación con calma, pero era imposible. El cohete en el que viajaba estaba perdiendo potencia a una velocidad alarmante, y los motores estaban apagándose y encendiéndose sin poderse evitar. Por muchos botones que pulsase, por mucho que avisase a la central, nada parecía funcionar. Su única alternativa era hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, sin embargo se encontraba justo encima de una zona de la galaxia donde si caía no saldría vivo. Aquello era el sistema planetario más peligroso del mundo, llamado Sistema Ebott, donde aquel que cayese no sería visto de nuevo. Y Frisk tenía una misión que cumplir, no podía caer.

Mientras intentaba hacer reanimar el estúpido motor, lo único que consiguió es que hubiera una saturación en el sistema, y todo se apagase. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas viendo cómo su cohete caía en picado hacia aquel sistema tan prohibido por todos los comandantes de la NASA, sintiendo que no saldría de esa. Sintiendo que te había fallado por completo. El cohete comenzó a chocar contra los esteroides cercanos, provocando que el niño se golpease contra los bordes de la máquina en la que se encontraba. Para evitar sufrir más golpes pulsó el único botón que funcionaba en casos de emergencia, el cual era la expulsión del cohete. Tenía cinco segundos para colocarse su casco de oxígeno y su jetpack, lo cual consiguió con rapidez gracias a los entrenamientos realizados. Cuando estos segundos terminaron fue propulsado fuera del cohete, esperaba que se quedase al menos flotando en la nada de forma segura mientras su cohete se perdía entre el basto mar de asteroides, sin embargo una fuerza gravitatoria comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia cierta zona… un agujero que se encontraba entre esos trozos de planeta, y Frisk se tapó los ojos para no querer ver a la muerte de cara.

Y después, todo se volvió oscuro.

 

Para su sorpresa, Frisk pudo abrir los ojos. Y para más asombro descubrió que estaba sano a salvo. Haciendo un vistazo y tocamiento rápido de su cuerpo comprobó que todo parecía en orden… Pero cuando alzó la vista descubrió que no era así. Porque se encontraba en un lugar, y en teoría el Sistema Ebott no tenía ningún registro de contener planetas en el que estar… Ni mucho menos vida. Porque sí, debajo de él se encontraba una cama de flores blancas de raíz verde, lo cual le alteró. Se incorporó al instante, mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un sitio que parecía haber sido habitado desde hace tiempo, pero su estado deteriorado confirmaba que ya no era así. ¿Tal vez había caído en otro lugar que no era Ebott? Rezaba con toda su alma que fuese así.

Un pitido le hizo salir de su estado de ensueño, y se fijó que la batería de oxígeno del casco estaba acabando y pronto no podría respirar. Chasqueó la lengua, y aunque quería explorar más el lugar, no podía. Debía buscar un lugar con oxígeno cuanto antes, porque si no al final sí que moriría por no poder respirar. Emprendió su camino a una velocidad firme y lenta, elaborando respiraciones lentas para no malgastar oxígeno. Sentía un poco de miedo e inseguridad, sin embargo aquello no le iba a detener. Estaba **determinado** a encontrar alguna forma de volver a emprender su camino y encontrarte. Porque sabía que aún estabas viva, en alguna parte del universo, y debía dar contigo. A lo mejor hasta estabas en ese lugar tan extraño… No lo sabría si no seguía adelante.

Cuando cruzó a la izquierda, se encontró con una zona donde había… ¿hierba? Dio dos pasos más, pero de pronto una flor de pétalos blancos como los anteriores apareció. El niño se alarmó tanto que alzó un brazo en búsqueda de protección.

-¡Buenas! Soy FLOWEY, FLOWEY la flor. He he he… ¿Por qué me haces presentarme? Es maleducado actuar como si no supieras quién soy. Alguien debería enseñarte buenos modales. Supongo que debo ser yo. ¿Preparado? Ahí vamos.

Pero Frisk no pudo responder, porque no quería malgastar oxígeno. Sin embargo todo era tan extraño y confuso que miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente, y había 0 respuestas.

La flor lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, mostrando un rostro de extrañeza.

-¿También estás actuando como alguien que no sabe hablar?

El chico negó con la cabeza, y señaló su casco repetidas veces, intentando comunicarse con la flor de alguna forma para mostrarle lo que quería decir. Posteriormente señaló su pecho, formulando movimientos con la boca donde se hacían comprender las palabras “oxígeno”. La flor aparentemente amigable por cómo sonreía de pronto pareció comprender aquello.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Necesitas oxígeno para respirar! Qué idiota por mi parte, cómo se me puede haber olvidado algo como eso. Deja que te ayude.

Su mundo se volvió completamente negro, y delante de él se presentó un panel con cierta información que no comprendía. Y antes de que pudiese elaborar conclusiones la flor comenzó a hablar.

-¿Ves ese corazón? –Cierto, un corazón rojo estaba justo delante del pecho de Frisk.- ¡Es tu alma, la mayor culminación de tu ser! Y como necesitas un poco de ayuda, te daré yo mismo oxígeno para que puedas guardar un poco en tu casco, ¿de acuerdo?

La flor le dedicó un guiño al final, y el humano sonrió ampliamente, viendo cómo varios pétalos blancos aparecían alrededor de la flor.

-Aquí abajo, el oxígeno se comparte a través de pequeñas bolitas blancas amistosas. ¿Quieres un poco? –Frisk asintió, muy contento de ver alguien tan amistoso.- ¡Muévete para atraparlas todas!

Y así hizo él, sin embargo un intenso dolor recorrió su ser, gritó mientras se agarraba una mano al pecho intentando encontrar aire para respirar, sin embargo descubrió que su oxígeno ya se había esfumado. Miró desesperanzado a la flor, cuyo rostro ahora era el de alguien demoníaco.

-Idiota. En este mundo, es matar o morir. ¡¿Quién dejaría pasar una oportunidad así?!

El mundo de Frisk comenzó a volverse cada vez más oscuro mientras pasaban los segundos, y comprendió que había sido demasiado ingenuo en ese mundo. Obviamente había una razón por la que todos desaparecían, y era aquella. Cayó al suelo apretándose los pulmones, mientras escuchaba la risa de la flor. Así es cómo iba a morir pues. Siendo un completo necio, fallado en una misión importante donde había prometido a todo el mundo que la cumpliría. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento se apoderaron de él, arrastrándolo en un mar de pensamientos melancólicos.

“ _Lo siento, hermana_.” Fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y notaba que el mundo se disipaba por completo.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió. La flor dejó de escucharse, y de pronto en su visión oscura todo se iluminó de un color azul claro precioso. El oxígeno volvió a sus pulmones, y él lo abrazó dando una bocanada fuerte. Y entonces, una voz suave y maternal habló, que llenó por completo aquellos pensamientos negativos del pequeño, inundándolos con sentimientos agradables y positivos.

-Ya está, mi niño. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Y así hizo. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró frente a él a una mujer cabra con un traje blanco y azul, con un dibujo amarillo en el pecho. Debería asustarse al no haber conocido jamás una criatura así, pero algo en ella lo calmaba, le incitaba a sonreír y abrazarla hasta el fin de los tiempos. La mujer cabra se rio por lo bajo, mirándolo con ojos tiernos, y fue cuando Frisk descubrió que en las manos de aquella mujer se encontraba su alma.

-Me alegra que pienses así de mí, pequeño. Yo soy Toriel, la vigilante de Ruins. Espero que no te moleste, pero he llenado tu alma con magia… Ahora podrás respirar sin utilizar el casco.

Fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba puesto, y se encontraba al lado de la mujer. Aunque su jetpack seguía donde estaba. Su alegría por haber sido salvado fue tal que no dudó en abrazar a Toriel, quien correspondió de forma grata. Su piel era muy suave y cálida ante el cuerpo frío de Frisk, ya que al haber estado en el espacio sin su traje especial estuvo expuesto a las temperaturas tan peligrosamente bajas que había ahí fuera. Y debido al estrés de ese momento ni se dio cuenta de ese detalle… Al menos al fin se sentía a salvo.

-Gracias.

Aquella palabra se le escapó de sus labios sin darse cuenta. No sabía que había extrañado la bondad y amabilidad tras haber sufrido un momento de estrés tan fuerte producido por la pérdida de su cohete y el ataque de aquella flor. La cual no parecía estar cerca, o al menos eso pareció notarse cuando miró por encima del hombro de Toriel… Pero sin embargo había alguien ocupando el lugar de Flowey. Un esqueleto. Vestido con una sudadera, pantalones deportivos y ¿pantuflas? Que seguían los colores amarillo, azul oscuro y blanco.

-uh, tori, no creo que sea buena idea encariñarte con el tan facilmente.

**(N/A: No debería decirlo porque es demasiado obvio, pero la razón por la que OT!Sans está ahí NO es la misma por la que HT!Sans estaba donde estaba.)**

Toriel deshizo el abrazo, y Frisk sintió que dejaba tras de sí una sensación de vacío importante. Pero lo ignoró, porque el esqueleto tenía razón aunque se dirigiese a Toriel. No debía ser cariñoso con los desconocidos. Aunque su alma le rogase por aceptar todo el cariño que ella ofreciese. Con un poco de vergüenza se echó para atrás, analizando a ambos seres.

-Sans, no seas así. Es solo un niño.

Ese tal Sans miró a Frisk entrecerrando los ojos, mostrando demasiada desconfianza. El humano tan solo agachó la mirada. Aunque no hubiese hecho nada parecía que ese esqueleto consideraba que sí, y sentía sus pecados arrastrarse por su espalda. Pecados que jamás había cometido.

-si… un niño.

Tras unos segundos donde el silencio se hizo demasiado incómodo, Toriel dio una palmada sonriendo a ambos. Una sonrisa tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar que los labios del pequeño también emitiesen el mismo gesto.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar tarta y té? Ha debido de ser un duro momento para ti, pequeño…

-Frisk. –Completó el niño tras comprender que ella aún no sabía su nombre. Por un segundo el rostro de Toriel fue de mucho asombro y un toque de tristeza, sin embargo tan pronto como apareció, se esfumó. No pasó desapercibida esa actitud, cabía decir.

-¡Frisk, exacto! Así pues, ¿quieres venir con nosotros, mi niño?

El susodicho asintió, y ella tomó su mano para guiarlo por las ruinas. Con Sans liderando a los otros dos, el niño se tomó el placer de mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaban. A su alrededor todo se encontraba decorado con elementos espaciales, donde las paredes grises dejaban a veces decorados de planetas, y a veces incluso se podía ver el espacio exterior desde esos huecos, los cuales comprobó al poco tiempo que eran simples ventanas con formas que imitaban estrellas, planetas, asteroides, etc. Recopilando la información obtenida, Frisk se encontraba en un planeta abierto directamente al espacio donde no hay capa de ozono, y las criaturas del lugar parecen hablar el mismo idiota que él, y al mismo tiempo llevan ropas similares a la suya. Pero jamás habían sido registradas estas criaturas… Es más, los animales y los esqueletos no podían hablar ni ponerse de pie. Ese mundo era demasiado extraño, y la infantilidad de Frisk le pedía que indagase y descubriese más de aquel mundo tan misterioso.

A medida que cruzaban por el lugar él podía observar que había puzles situados en el suelo, sin embargo pasaban de ellos sin completarlos. Pero eso le importó poco al humano, porque lo increíble del lugar era el ambiente. Las paredes emitían brillos justo por donde pasaban, iguales que las estrellas en su máximo esplendor por la noche, y a veces incluso emitían los mismos efectos que una estrella fugaz. Pero era extraño, ya que las ventanas anteriormente mencionadas a veces enseñaban paisajes totalmente dispares. La mayoría siempre eran del espacio, lo cual era fantástico, sin embargo en ocasiones contadas podía ver árboles, posteriormente lo que parecía ser un edificio, y al final mucho polvo blanco. A la tercera vez de ver esos paisajes el niño comprendió que se trataba de una continuación de ambientes, por lo tanto algo le hacía dudar sobre qué era realmente Ruins.

En cierto momento, mientras Toriel y Sans hablaban con unas arañas púrpura que emitían estrellas a cada movimiento realizado, se acercó hasta una ventana cercana con forma de meteoro. Justo cuando se pegó a la pared esta emitió mucho más brillo hasta formar una vía láctea allá por donde su cuerpo se pegaba, lo cual asombró a Frisk. Sin embargo tras echar un vistazo en la ventana poniéndose de puntillas, comprobó que había algo mucho más increíble por lo que sorprenderse. Ruins se movía. Alrededor de un planeta pequeño cubierto completamente de blanco, con árboles por doquier. Y si se fijaba bien podía fijarse que se asomaban edificios, aunque estaban tan lejos que apenas podía verlo con claridad. Entonces eso explicaba por qué veía paisajes alternos, porque Ruins era una estación espacial que se movía por la gravedad del otro planeta. Su boca se colocó en forma de “o” comprendiendo aquello, y contento fue de vuelta con Toriel y Sans, quienes le esperaban. La primera sonriendo ampliamente con las manos en el pecho, el otro mirando de forma indiferente en una actitud perezosa.

-Ya estamos muy cerca de tu nuevo hogar, mi niño. Vamos, estoy ansiosa por presentarte tu casa.

Si no fuese porque la mujer reanudó la marcha, podría haber visto que el rostro de Frisk pasaba a ser uno de sorpresa. Él no podía quedarse ahí, debía seguir con la misión que le había sido encomendada. Y aunque le doliese tener que destrozar la hospitalidad de la mujer cabra, él tenía que decirlo para no ilusionar más a Toriel. Justo cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo una mano huesuda le detuvo. Sans en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba colocado a su lado y evitando que hablase.

-yo que tu no hablaria aun, pequeño.

El niño, por la mirada tan seria que ofrecía Sans, tan solo asintió mientras seguían caminando. Ligeramente incómodo por seguir dejando a la mujer tan amable en su estado de ensoñación. ¿Por qué Sans había evitado que hablase? No lo entendía, y a pesar de lanzarle miradas inquisitivas él no parecía verlas… O fingía no verlas. Ambas ideas le dejaban con muchas dudas en la cabeza. Mientras que Toriel era amable, atenta y sonriente, Sans era muy reservado, pasota y mantenía demasiada distancia. Aquellos dos polos opuestos no encajaban bien con las piezas del puzle que Frisk tenía en su cabeza.

Pero eso no iba a evitar que pudiese hablar, y esa determinación a salir aumentó cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa. En cuanto entraron la mujer cabra anunció que iría a la cocina para preparar una tarta, Frisk estaba dispuesto a seguirla cuando la mano de Sans lo detuvo, y al alzar la mirada él lo miró sin pupilas en los ojos, causando que el niño tuviese un miedo irracional de pronto. Le observaba con una gran amenaza en su rostro, de una forma fría y muy firme.

-ve a la primera habitacion que hay a la izquierda. ahora.

Había muchas cosas de las que quería protestar Frisk en ese momento, y entre ellas era tener que irse a una habitación, pero esa orden de Sans fue tal que el niño asintió y se marchó casi corriendo. Sin embargo el esqueleto no sabía con quién estaba hablando. Porque nada más ver que Sans iba hacia la cocina, él se escondió en una pared cercana para escuchar la conversación. Teniendo en cuenta que empezaron a hablar en susurros, él se acercó hasta lo que parecía ser un sofá azul con estrellas pintadas y un mantel amarillo en él, y desde esa posición pudo escuchar mejor la conversación.

-tori, no creo que debas hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué, Sans?

-aceptar en tu hogar a cualquier niño que llega.

Hubo un ligero silencio, en los cuales solo se pudo escuchar cubiertos siendo movidos.

-No puedo evitarlo, Sans. Es un niño pequeño.

Un suspiro se hizo escuchar.

-lo se, y tu amabilidad es algo que a veces me cuesta comprender…

-Sé que esta vez será diferente, querido amigo.

-tori, el niño quiere irse.

De pronto no hubo más ruidos, todo se detuvo.

-lo vi antes cuando mencionaste que era su antiguo hogar.

…

-Eso lo debería decir él, no tú.

-pero tu sabes que pasara si cruza esas puertas, ¿verdad?

-… Que todos intentarán matarlo.

Frisk tragó saliva, ¿qué?

-exacto. incluso aunque tu digas que no es igual al anterior porque tocaste su alma, sus aspectos y sus nombres son justamente iguales.

-Por esa razón quiero que se quede aquí. Está a salvo conmigo.

-quiere irse, y como al resto al final acabaras cediendo.

-Como dije antes, quiero que lo diga él. No tú. Así pues, si me disculpas.

Unos pasos se acercaban hacia Frisk, y el niño realizó una maniobra de huida hasta la habitación que señaló Sans. Ahí dentro intentó encontrar lo primero que encontró para entretenerse: un libro de dibujos sobre diferentes planetas. Pudo completar tres planetas de forma precisa hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, y por ella asomó Toriel tras decir el niño un “adelante” fingiendo normalidad. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa suave aunque su rostro estuviese más serio que antes, y le informó de que la tarta ya estaba preparada. Él aceptó la invitación, siguiéndola hasta el salón donde se encontraba una mesa de comedor. Una tarta blanca con decorativos azul oscuro y amarillo se encontraba en la mesa, y tenía tan buena pinta que la boca se le hizo agua al niño. No dudó en sentarse y coger los cubiertos, aunque realmente sentía que no debía hacer eso teniendo en cuenta sus planes de marcharse. Era abusar de su hospitalidad. Aunque ella sabía ya sus planes y le seguía ofreciendo pastel… Por tanto no habría ningún problema, ¿verdad?

La rapidez con la que tomó el primer trozo nada más tener su parte de pastel fue tal que provocó una risa leve en Toriel, y él le dedicó una sonrisa con la boca cerrada mientras masticaba. Aunque Sans, que estaba frente a él, no le dedicó ni una mirada buena. Frisk sabía que su actitud era reservada porque él se iba a marchar en nada, y por tanto no quería ni encariñarse con él.

Las razones reales eran mucho peores de las que se imaginaba Frisk.

Apreciaba al menos que Sans quisiera verlo marchar cuanto antes, porque así podría reanudar su importante misión. Tal vez ahí afuera podría convencer de no ser asesinado, e incluso encontrar algún cohete. Tan solo necesitaba tener la determinación suficiente para hacerlo.

En cierto punto de esa comida, fue Toriel quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Frisk… -ella se aclaró la garganta, y por ese tono el susodicho supo que no venía nada bueno.- ¿Tienes algo que comentarnos?

El pequeño tragó saliva, y tras mirar unos segundos el plato observó fijamente a Toriel, mostrando seguridad tras haberla encontrado recordando qué debía hacer.

-¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?

Sans y Toriel se dirigieron un vistazo rápido durante un segundo, aunque a Frisk no le extrañó eso. La mujer dio una respiración lenta antes de proceder a hablar.

-La única salida es por la del sótano. Sin embargo, he de pedirte que te quedes aquí con nosotros, mi pequeño.

-Aprecio tu amabilidad, Toriel, pero de verdad que debo marcharme. Tengo algo muy importante por hacer.

La mirada que le dedicó ella fue una llena de tristeza, pero tras cerrar los ojos para calmarse y volverlos a abrir estaba más animada que antes. O al menos eso quería reflejar ella. Y a Frisk se le partió un poco el corazón ver cómo intentaba estar alegre.

-Si sales ahí afuera muchos intentarán matarte. Y yo… No puedo ver a otro niño más marcharse para morir.

“Pero yo conseguiré salir, lo prometo”, era lo que iba a decir Frisk si la mujer no hubiese hablado de nuevo.

-Por esa razón Sans te acompañará.

-¡¿Qué?!

Dijeron ambos al unísono al escuchar esa solución de Toriel. El esqueleto incluso se incorporó de la silla golpeando las manos en la mesa. Por una vez su rostro mostraba furia.

-¿toriel? ¿te has vuelto loca? no voy a-.

-Sí, lo harás. –Le cortó Toriel mostrando una seriedad y firmeza tal que Frisk pensó en la actitud propia de una reina.- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hiciste?

El rostro de Sans pasó de furia a completa incredulidad en un segundo, mirando a Toriel con los ojos abiertos como platos. Frisk no entendía nada sobre esa promesa, pero parecía que había caído bien hondo en el esqueleto.

-toriel… tu no… yo…

-Sans, por favor. Te lo ruego como amiga.

Frisk contempló cómo Sans se dedicaba unos serios segundos para mirar a Toriel y posteriormente marcharse a paso rápido mientras musitaba cosas hasta irse a una habitación alejada y dar un portazo. La mujer cabra suspiró, mientras Frisk sentía la culpabilidad arrastrarse por su espalda, ya que por su culpa dos personas se habían “peleado”. Pero por encima de todo él era capaz de ir solo, ¿qué necesidad había de tener a alguien que claramente no quería estar con él? ¿Para qué forzar a ese alguien? Frisk estaba muy convencido de que Toriel no confiaba en que él pudiese defenderse por sí solo, y quería demostrárselo de alguna manera. Sin embargo era cierto que todos sus materiales se perdieron en el cohete… Y no tenía nada con lo que defenderse. Tan solo tenía su jetpack, y eso no iba a solucionar gran cosa. Si de verdad había alguna posibilidad de que le fuesen matar ahí afuera tal vez aceptaría ayuda… Pero tratándose de Sans…

Intentó protestar, mas el rostro cansado y triste de Toriel le incitó a dedicarle una sonrisa. No quería verla así. Aunque se conociesen de muy poco tiempo, él sabía que alguien tan amable como esa mujer cabra no se merecía tener esa expresión desesperanzada.

-Estoy seguro de que alguna manera las cosas funcionarán.

Ella lo miró unos segundos sin cambiar de rostro, pero al final aceptó esa consolación ofreciéndole una sonrisa, tan amplia y llena de amor que para Frisk iluminó toda la habitación.

-Sé que Sans es alguien… difícil de tratar. Ha pasado por mucho, le entiendo. Por favor, tenle paciencia durante tu viaje. Iré a preparar vuestras cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, ofreciendo su ayuda mientras ella preparaba una mochila con todo lo que necesitarían. Tal vez no volviese a ver aquella mujer, por esa razón Frisk retuvo esos recuerdos para el resto de su vida. Ese sitio tenía algo que encandilaba a cualquiera nada más verlo a primera vista. Se sentía como si ese lugar hubiese sido creado para él. Porque era único y especial. Y a lo mejor un día podría volver. Contigo. Y estar aquí un tiempo con ella, y con Sans, tomando tarta más tiempo y riendo todos sin ningún problema.

Pensar en cual feliz sería aquella escena le llenó de **determinación**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabe aclarar que he jugado con ese aspecto del juego en el que Frisk siempre tendrá el mismo aspecto pero cada jugador pone su propia alma en el juego. Por tanto, sí, hay un Frisk que hizo una ruta neutral y se quedaron así.  
> ¡Pero no os preocupéis, yo siempre lucho por los finales felices!  
> O tal vez no.  
> Quién sabe.  
> Me gusta veros llorar.  
> Sufrid~~~~.


	30. 29. El Principito (Parte 2)

El pequeño humano saltó de la estación, utilizando su jetpack para aterrizar en el suelo de lo que era llamado Stardin. Ya que había una pequeña distancia entre ambas zonas era preciso caer con delicadeza, y para sorpresa de Frisk la gravedad funcionaba ahí. Esperaba que de alguna forma flotase en el aire al haber en teoría una densidad de atracción diferente a la de la Tierra, y sin embargo era justo igual a su hogar. Pero su sorpresa se transformó en asombro cuando al llegar al suelo, un poco de nube –¡sí, era nube el suelo!- levitó alrededor de sus pies. No pudo evitar saltar un par de veces para ver ese increíble efecto. Debería preguntarse el porqué de aquello, lo sabía muy bien. Mas no quiso buscar respuesta alguna, ese mundo ya era demasiado extraño e ilógico de por sí como para preocuparse en esos momentos.

Alzando poco a poco la vista, el niño descubrió más cosas por las que abrió la boca con forma de “o” debido a la fascinación que crecía a cada segundo. Podía entender que la estación de Toriel tuviese decorativos del espacio, pero lo que vio ante sus ojos era algo que escapaba a su completa lógica. Omitiendo el hecho de que había árboles brillantes a su alrededor y rocas con gemas preciosas incrustadas, delante de él se encontraba un lugar donde se podía ver el basto universo sin capas de atmósfera que imposibilitasen aquello. Las nebulosas decoraban el cielo, llenando este de colores rosas, moradas, amarillas y algunos toques marrones. También había estrellas fugaces de vez en cuando, pero al estar en el mismo espacio iban a una lentitud considerable. Otro detalle importante era una vía láctea que hacía de “puente” entre dos nebulosas, causando que estuviesen conectados entre sí. Había polvo de estrellas que decoraba algunas zonas oscuras del cielo, otorgando gracias a eso más color a aquel universo tan hermoso que había ante los dos del pequeño, y si uno se fijaba bien, se podía ver reflejado en sus pupilas.

Para él, aquello era una auténtica obra de arte. Un lienzo en negro donde un grandioso artista había pintado el lugar para transmitir el verdadero símbolo de la belleza a través de su obra. El universo era un lugar precioso, silencioso, misterioso y lleno de cosas por descubrir, y poder verlo de esa forma hacía que el corazón del niño aletease como si de un pájaro se tratase. Quería perderse en ese mar de colores blancos, morados, azules y negros que se mezclaban entre sí y lo invitaban a disfrutar. ¿Desde ahí podría ver algún planeta explotado? ¡¿Podría incluso viajar en un meteorito?! Definitivamente descubrir la magia era lo mejor que había pasado en su vida, y en su cabeza las ideas volaban justo igual que un cohete a máxima velocidad. La magia del lugar, tal y como le contó Toriel antes de marcharse, permitía que todo ese sitio fuese posible: que pudiesen respirar sin capa de ozono, no sufrir las temperaturas tan graves del universo, y al mismo tiempo permitía poderse admirar todo lo que había alrededor. Lo cual hizo durante varios minutos, llenándose de cada brillo emitido, cada luz aparecida, cada color fusionado…

Sin embargo tras fijarse con más detenimiento, lo más curioso que encontró de ese escenario fue una columna azul clara difusa y deforme que se dejaba ver en la lejanía, detrás de un planeta negro, el cual emitía brillos curiosos constantemente. Frisk intentó establecer conclusiones ante ese planeta y dicha columna misteriosa, recalcando el intentó, pues Sans apareció a su lado con una mochila al hombro.

-vamonos.

Dictó dando un empujón a la mochila para colgarla mejor en su espalda, y empezando a caminar. El niño salió de su ensoñación con esa palabra, sacudiendo su cabeza y siguiéndolo. Le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo viendo ese espectáculo, pero tenía una misión que cumplir… Cierto. No podía estar ahí pasmado como un idiota, debía encontrar un nuevo cohete y marcharse cuanto antes. ¡SIN EMBARGO! Frisk justo en ese momento tomó su decisión de volver. De eso no cabía duda. Y se lo iba a hacer saber a Sans con toda la emoción que un niño de su edad podía mostrar.

-¡Este sitio es maravilloso, Sans! ¡Entiendo que quieras andar en vez de llegar ahí a través de la magia!

En una de las conversaciones que tuvo con la mujer cabra mientras empaquetaban, ella le contó que Sans prefería andar más que utilizar sus increíbles poderes. Según dijo ella, él andaba siempre con la cabeza alta mirando al cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, perdido en ese ancho mar, tal y como hacía el niño en esos momentos. Y ahora entendía el por qué. No pudo evitar mirar a Sans mientras caminaban por entre los árboles blancos de luces brillantes, fijándose que efectivamente miraba al cielo, aunque esta vez con una expresión melancólica, donde la tristeza estaba más presente que la alegría, lo cual rompía por completo la expectación que tenía de ver a alguien con tanta pasión por esas estrellas como lo sentía él.

-lo se… lo se muy bien.

Aunque había otra razón por la que el esqueleto no quería utilizar magia, y era debido a que hace tiempo Sans tuvo que rehusar a utilizar magia de forma excesiva. Sufrió un accidente, o algo así, relató Toriel, y no podía emplear más magia por esa enfermedad que acontecía en el alma del chico. Frisk intentó preguntar sobre esa enfermedad, sin embargo la mujer cabra comentó que era un tema demasiado privado. Al segundo añadió un “cada día se añade una décima más…”, pero Frisk lo dejó pasar. Siendo Sans tan reservado el niño no iba a indagar en cosas que dicho monstruo no quería contar, a pesar de que una parte de Frisk estuviese muy interesado en la historia del esqueleto para ser así.

Algo había sucedido, eso estaba claro. Recopilando la información obtenida, llegaba a la conclusión de que un niño igualito a él y con su nombre había aparecido y cometido locuras por las cuales otros querían matarlo por parecerse a ese otro, y juzgando la actitud amenazadora y distante de Sans que solo ofrecía al niño, estaba plenamente seguro de que él mismo sería una de esas personas si no fuese por esa promesa que el esqueleto hizo a Toriel. Y al parecer aquellas locuras afectaron tanto a Sans que ni es capaz de ver las estrellas de la misma forma que hacía antes (¿o tal vez porque él estaba cerca y no podía mantener la guardia baja? Quién sabe.) Pero había algo claro: fuera lo que fuese, mientras Sans no quisiera contarlo, él no iba a preguntar directamente.

-Oye, Sans, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos?

Preguntó el niño para eliminar esos pensamientos curiosos de su mente. El esqueleto tan solo se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

-vamos al laboratorio… al antiguo laboratorio de una conocida.

El niño enarcó una ceja.

-¿Antiguo laboratorio? ¿Por qué no vamos al nuevo?

¿Tal vez tampoco lo querrían ver ahí y Sans no quería que el niño pasase por algún tipo de peligro? Entendía ese razonamiento, aunque eso provocaría que hubiese materiales obsoletos y por tanto su cohete no fuese tan efectivo…

-murio.

Oh, también estaba esa posibilidad. Y por el tono en que Sans dijo esa palabra, supo que estaba indagando en una historia la cual no debía meterse. Tan solo asintió mientras seguían caminando, y el niño por una vez bajó la cabeza para ver cómo las nubes seguían saltando incluso cuando tan solo daba pasos simples, y las motas se quedaban en el aire durante largos segundos. Al pequeño se le ocurrió una gran idea, y aprovechando que al fin no estaban en una zona con obstáculos extraños por unos segundos se detuvo para dar los pasos correctos y hacer que desde un ángulo se pudiese ver un cometa llegando a la tierra. El polvo se mantuvo en el aire durante breves momentos, donde había resplandores preciosos que iluminaban justamente las zonas de alrededor, fingiendo ser el fuego del cometa que se iba disipando poco a poco. Se le escapó una risita baja al ver su obra maestra, contento de que le quedase tan genial y fuese al mismo tiempo igual de divertido. Pero toda esa diversión cayó en picado tras girarse para ver a Sans, quien miraba esa creación con las pupilas casi disipadas, y su boca convertida en una fina línea. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿El qué, si tan solo había creado algo con la nube?

-¿Sans?

Preguntó el niño con el corazón latiendo de forma rápida en su pecho, sintiendo cómo el nerviosismo iba invadiendo su ser. Estaba ya preparado para dar sus disculpas, cuando Sans comenzó a balbucear cosas por lo bajo.

-justo igual que… ugh, sigamos. cuanto antes lleguemos antes terminaremos.

Frisk, por respeto, no dijo nada más y caminó con él, observando cada movimiento de Sans. El susodicho ya no caminaba mirando al universo, si no al suelo, sumido en tantos pensamientos que a veces se equivocaba de camino y debían dar marcha atrás al encontrarse en “callejones” sin salida. En todo el camino el niño se sintió como la peor basura del universo, aunque lo hubiese hecho sin querer. Había hecho daño a alguien quien –de mala gana- le estaba ayudando a salir de ahí, y quería encontrar las mejores palabras para animarlo. Pero no podía, ya que desconocía lo que había sucedido, un lo siento tal vez estaría fuera de lugar, y el hecho de no saber qué hacer por desconocimiento era demasiado para el niño.

La respuesta llegó cuando, tras andar varios minutos, llegaron hasta cierta zona. La cual Frisk habría identificado como “otra donde había obstáculos extraños”, si no fuese por la frase que dijo Sans justo cuando llegaron a esa zona.

-a el tambien le gustaba jugar con las nubes.

Delante de él había a ras del suelo piedras con gemas azules oscuras incrustadas, aunque estas tenían un poco de nube por encima para que pareciesen completamente blancas, y mirándolo desde ahí se podía notar que estaban posicionadas con una intención presente. El niño no comprendió esa intención, sin embargo sí captó la frase de Sans, puesto que las nubes ejercían de capa sobre cada roca anteriormente dicha. Así el “polvo” de las nubes podía quedarse quieto para dar la forma que se quería en el aire. Ingenioso cuanto menos, debía admitir. Y esa cosa ingeniosa no tenía pinta de traer algo bueno. Porque el rostro de Sans ya no emitía ninguna expresión, sin embargo eso era lo que al mismo tiempo decía todo. El niño, dando un vistazo más profundo al “obstáculo” ingenioso de en frente, no tardó en comprender aquello. Lo que él hizo fue un recuerdo doloroso de alguien aparentemente fallecido o marchado que él prefería no haber revivido… Y había sido forzado por el niño. Y lo peor es que había llamado obstáculo a lo que parecían ser creaciones de alguien importante para Sans. Ugh.

-Sans, lo siento. Yo-.

-ya. –Le cortó el esqueleto, reanudando su camino.- se que lo sientes.

Frisk miró unos instantes aquel obstáculo con un gran pesar, musitando otro “lo siento” para intentar satisfacer la culpabilidad creciente en su pecho, pero no sirvió para nada. Mordiéndose el labio corrió unos metros para alcanzar a Sans, quien había comenzado a caminar más deprisa, suponiendo Frisk que era para alejarse cuando antes de esa zona maldita para el monstruo. El niño se sentía mal por no haber insistido más a Toriel en hacerlo solo. Era cierto que algunos monstruos lo habían mirado mal durante su travesía por Stardin, pero podría haber lidiado con ellos si hubiese hecho falta. No había sido buena idea… Y saber que Sans estaba sufriendo a cada instante le hacía querer acabar su viaje cuanto antes. Por esa razón ni se dignó a mirar más de la cuenta el pueblo al que habían llegado, aunque el árbol de navidad de aquel lugar estuviese decorado con planetas que parecían reales y miles de decorados más. Era doloroso recibir cada mirada de los monstruos, porque de pronto sintió una culpabilidad irracional por el presente de esos seres. Él no había hecho nada, estaba claro, y de alguna manera se sentía mal por parecerse y llamarse justo igual que ese niño el cual había cometido varios actos horribles los cuales estaba pagando él.

Prácticamente sus pecados inexistentes se arrastraban en su espalda.

Ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza, su pelo podría hacer de cortina para evitar que pudiese verse al resto, y al mismo tiempo se podía “proteger” de ser visto con una expresión triste. Sentirse así era algo que jamás le había gustado, y teniendo en cuenta el sitio donde se encontraba no le apetecía mirar solo la nube, pero era un castigo que debía afrontar por simplemente ser como es… Algo muy cruel, sí. Y sin embargo si no hacía eso se sentiría mucho peor.

-pequeño, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Aquella frase de Sans tan repentina causó que Frisk alzase la cabeza con rapidez, dispuesto a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta. Cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer para hacer feliz al esqueleto lo haría ahí mismo. Frisk se dio cuenta de que estaban en una zona sin salida, y frente a ellos se expandía el universo y el planeta negro se situaba a varios años luz alejados de ellos. Aunque quisiera preguntar qué hacían ahí, confiaba en Sans y sus decisiones, y el nombrado captó esa indirecta al ver esos ojos expectantes y seguros del niño.

-dame tu jetpack, vamos a tomar un atajo para llegar al otro planeta.

Sin rechistar, el chico se quitó su artefacto para dárselo a Sans, y este se lo colocó en su espalda, para posteriormente alzar una mano al niño. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, y Sans ofreció un consejo a Frisk. “cierra los ojos”, dijo, y a los segundos de que él lo hiciera, sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo era estirada a más no poder hasta llegar a varios metros, para posteriormente volver a ser el mismo de siempre, mientras tanto se escuchaba su jetpack ser activado, y el sonido del agua se hizo notar cada vez a mayor intensidad. El chico no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante esos acontecimientos tan raros, encontrándose con que estaban aterrizando justo en otro sitio más especial que el anterior, pero no pudo enfocarse en eso, puesto que cuando dio un vistazo atrás se dio cuenta de que se podía ver desde esa parte del universo, y en especial el planeta cubierto de nube, pero en esos momentos estaba prácticamente a centímetros de ese planeta oscuro que antes había estado tan lejos. Con los ojos completamente abiertos, miró a Sans, quien se encogió de hombros.

-agujero de gusano.

El chico no pudo evitar soltar un “wow” de la sorpresa, observando al esqueleto con completa incredulidad en sus ojos. Al estar sorprendido ni siquiera se planteó moderar sus palabras ni la emoción que habitaba en esos momentos por todo su cuerpo, también olvidó todos los sentimientos negativos que había sufrido en Stardin, ya que la ocasión lo merecía.

-¡Ha sido increíble! ¡¿Hemos conseguido pasar por un agujero negro con la magia?! –Decía mientras Sans le tendía su jetpack y él se lo volvía a colgar sin dejar de temblar de la emoción. Aquello habría explotado la mente de varios científicos en ocasión de segundos.- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Y esa sensación?! ¡WOW!

-hay otro medio de transporte, es universe person, pero mientras veníamos hacia aqui me he dado cuenta de que no esta… y es raro, pero bueno.

-¡Es que es increíble!

Frisk estaba tan emocionado que ni podía parar la conversación, incluso aunque Sans hubiese emprendido de nuevo el camino, el chico no dejaba de hablar sobre lo genial que había sido, actuando por primera vez como un niño entusiasmado. Esa actitud, si se hubiese dado algo de cuenta, estaba afectando demasiado a Sans, quien ya hasta evadía mostrarle la cara al niño para ocultar su rostro lleno de dolor. Recordaba tanto a alguien muy especial para él…

-¡Y entonces fue un woooow! ¡Y mi cuerpo se estiró! ¡Y el agua! ¡Y- wow!

Para evitar mostrar ese sufrimiento interno Sans se encogió de hombros, empleando un tono normal para responder.

-heh, grillby me conto que en la tierra aun no habiais ni llegado mas lejos de la luna cuando nos expulsasteis, normal que te sorprenda eso.

Aquella frase hizo detener por completo al chico, quien alzó los brazos aún más sorprendido que antes si podía caberse. Porque había una historia en esa oración que no encajada con los conocimientos que Frisk tenía de la historia de la humanidad. Sans fue forzado a detenerse y girarse empleando una sonrisa ancha y estática para permitirle hablar.

-Me estás diciendo… que… vosotros… ¡¿Vivíais en la Tierra?!

Sans parpadeó varias veces, ofreciendo una actitud casual ante un tema que era demasiado serio para el niño.

-pues claro, pero fuimos expulsados al espacio tras una guerra. no nos queriais ni en vuestro planeta

Frisk pegó sus manos a sus mejillas mientras ponía de bueno la boca con forma de sorpresa, y si antes temblaba, ahora casi podía soltar chispas con toda esa nueva información recopilada. Debería haberlo supuesto de antes, por esa razón podía comunicarse con ellos, sentirlos, interactuar, ¡todo tenía más sentido ahora! Por esa razón la NASA prohibía acercarse a esa zona al saber que era ahí donde habían expulsado a los monstruos, por eso no querían que se buscaran restos de extraterrestres en otros planetas, porque la magia podía romper con toda ley física y por tanto sus teorías quedarían devastadas. ¡Oh, por las estrellas!

-¡Quiero escuchar todo sobre vuestra historia, y NO acepto un NO por respuesta!

El esqueleto aceptó, y mientras caminaban, el pequeño humano descubrió la historia eliminada de unos monstruos que convivieron con los humanos, pero tras una pelea fueron desertados fuera del planeta, abandonados en cierta zona peligrosa, pero que ellos consiguieron modificar como un nuevo hogar. También se le contó algunos de los sucesos que acontecieron antes de que ese otro Frisk apareciera, aunque Frisk notó que en todo momento Sans evitó hablar de su hermano, y cuando mencionó a Toriel lo hizo de una forma muy seca y cortante. Frisk pronto comprendería el porqué de todo eso… Y más tarde también llegaría a entender la razón por la cual había caído dentro del Sistema Ebott.

Básicamente se podía resumir en que él era quien debía salvarlos **a todos**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez la historia de Outertale explique algo diferente sobre de dónde fueron expulsados los monstruos, pero para que sea lógico que un niño pueda hablar con “extraterrestres” (monstruos) estos deben proceder obligatoriamente de la Tierra. No podríamos ni interactuar con ellos ni mucho menos percibirlos si fuesen de otro planeta. Prácticamente podrías tener un extraterrestre ahora mismo en tu cara haciéndote señas que no te podrías dar cuenta al tener cada uno sentidos muy diferentes. Así que, para comunicarse, ser percibidos y llegar a la Tierra, deben proceder obligatoriamente de esta. –Aunque yo no dejaría jamás ese hermoso lugar.-


	31. 30. El Principito (Parte 3)

Si Stardin era precioso, Planetfall definitivamente era mucho más que eso. La materia oscura se acumulaba en toda la superficie creando unas especies de paredes que bloqueaban la visión a los laterales, dejando únicamente como vista del espacio el techo, donde las constelaciones se dejaban mostrar con tanta claridad que los dos compañeros no dejaban de encontrar y hablar de ellos. Tanto Sans como Frisk no podían evitar mantener la mirada alzada constantemente para observar ese espectáculo. A veces, si no fuese porque Sans se conocía el camino de memoria y por tanto no tenía que estar mirando hacia el frente, se habría chocado contra las paredes. Aparte se le unía el hecho de que la materia oscura anteriormente mencionado escondía elementos brillantes de diferentes colores que parpadeaban, y cuando Frisk intentaba atrapar esos elementos estos se disipaban como si se tratasen de polvo, por tanto el niño no pudo adivinar qué eran exactamente. Y el suelo era otro completo misterio. Era de tierra, estaba claro, pero había diminutas estrellas en el suelo que decoraban este de color morado y a diferencia de las paredes no dejaba de brillar en ningún momento. Dichas estrellas también se amontonaban en ciertas zonas con mayor intensidad, y cuando Frisk se acercaba estas reaccionaban empezando a rodearlo e imitar un sistema donde él era el sol y dichas estrellas actuaban bajo su gravedad. Lo más característico del lugar era que había cataratas de estrellas fugaces por todo el lugar. Lo que normalmente debía actuar como agua era sustituido por esos elementos celestes, y cuando Frisk debía cruzar alguna piscina de estrellas acababa pareciendo un árbol de Navidad, cosa que le encantaba.

Pero el viaje acabó pronto, porque con el tiempo llegaron al laboratorio del cual hablaba Sans, y constituía prácticamente el inicio de un nuevo territorio llamado Quasarland. La energía se acumulaba tanto ahí que el niño no podía evitar sentirse abrumado, al mismo tiempo por el calor que había en el lugar. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Frisk no se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar muy frío comparado al exterior, con un silencio perturbador. Los dos caminaron por el lugar con los pasos retumbando, emitiendo un eco que no agradaba para nada al pequeño. Y lo peor de todo era la expresión de Sans, la cual nada más entrar a ese laboratorio se convirtió en una estática con ninguna emoción presente. Tan solo caminaba sin centrarse en nada, y Frisk comprendía que fuera quien fuese el antiguo doctor del lugar, había sido también compañero de Sans.

Justo cuando fueron a la entrada de un ascensor y Sans estuvo a punto de pulsar un botón, algo los detuvo. Una voz distorsionada, proveniente de otro mundo.

-Debéis continuar y llegar a Core.

Al instante los dos se giraron, para encontrarse frente a ellos a un niño de color gris flotando en el aire como si nada, con una cara sonriente y apaciguadora. El esqueleto no tardó en ponerse delante del niño para protegerlo en caso de que intentase hacer daño esa criatura tan extraña, la cual se parecía tanto a Frisk que este ladeó la cabeza extrañado.

-¡¿quien eres?!

El niño de ojos vacíos ni se inmutó cuando el esqueleto sacó unos cuantos huesos amenazadores con un aura azul a su alrededor. Parecía muy confiado de sí mismo como para seguir como si nada aun siendo amenazado. Era como si supiera que nada le podría hacer daño.

-No importa quién soy, si no vuestra misión. Tenéis que ir a Core.

¿Tal vez esos eran los peligros de los que advertía Toriel? Lo dudaba, pues ese chico tan extrañamente parecido a él actuaba de una manera tan pasiva que no creía que fuese a hacer daño. Por esa razón apartó a Sans con cuidado aunque este se negase por completo, y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ese chico tan extraño.

-¿Por qué ir ahí?

El niño no sabía de qué zona hablaba, y si lo repetía ya dos veces con insistencia era por algo. Y él iba a escuchar lo que tenía qué decir. Al fin y al cabo no los estaba forzando a ir de forma física.

-Hay una forma de salvarlos a todos. –Frisk ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, lo cual supuso una señal para el de ojos vacíos.- Tu alma es pura determinación, y Core consigue toda la energía de un agujero negro al que está conectado. Si pudieras llegar hasta él...

El niño extraño dejó que las palabras quedasen volando en el aire, puesto que con esas dos pistas que había dejado ya tanto el esqueleto como el niño eran capaces de elaborar una teoría que jamás había existido hasta antes. Según lo que tenía entendido Frisk con las tantas explicaciones de Toriel, su alma tenía la posibilidad de resetear o volver atrás en el tiempo a través de unas estrellas estratégicamente posicionadas gracias al contacto directo con la magia, y si entraba en un agujero negro… Podría romper la teoría astrofísica de que no se podía viajar atrás en el tiempo con un agujero negro y así evitar el desastre que cometió ese otro Frisk. Los agujeros negros podían viajar al futuro, pero jamás se encontró forma de ir al pasado… Y si la teoría era cierta, con la determinación se podía. Ahora que se acordaba… Ya entendía por qué había una columna azulada más alejada de los tres planetas en los que se encontraba. Porque había un agujero negro. Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacer algo así? Tenía una misión por cumplir, y si volvía al pasado sería como dar pasos atrás a lo que había obtenido hasta ahora. Aunque no había obtenido nada aún, realmente.

No sabía si…

-hazlo.

Las palabras de Sans detuvieron su corriente de pensamientos, y antes de que el niño pudiese reaccionar, el esqueleto lo estaba sujetando por los hombros mirándolo fijamente con profunda desesperación en sus ojos.

-¡hazlo, frisk! deberia haber pensado en esto antes. tu determinacion puede traer de vuelta a papyrus, a alphys, a undyne, a mettaton… a todos. por favor, frisk. devuelveme a mi familia.

El niño entendía que él quisiera a su familia de vuelta, pero sus movimientos le producían más miedo que otra cosa. Porque estaba sobre sus hombros una presión que apenas podía contener. Podía salvar a varias personas realizando un acto tan peligroso como el de tirarse por un agujero negro. ¿Es que ninguno de los dos se planteaba que podría salir mal aquello? ¿Que eso jamás había sido comprobado?

-Sans, no estoy seguro de…

-¡por favor!

Le rogó el esqueleto apretando aún más los hombros, tanto que hasta comenzaban a doler. Y aunque el niño pusiera una expresión de dolor, el otro no deshacía su agarre. Siendo honesto Frisk quería ayudar, con tantas ganas que si no fuese por el constante recordatorio de su cerebro de que tenía una misión por cumplir, lo haría hecho. Tenía que hacer que Sans comprendiese cuán loco era llevar a cabo ese plan, pues el esqueleto parecía ya no estar en ese mundo, si no sumido en la oscuridad de sus propios traumas.

Frisk no dudó en abrazarlo por el cuello e intentar susurrar palabras amables llenas de comprensión.

-No puedo hacerlo. Tengo algo que hacer ahí afuera. Y tú aún tienes a Toriel, no todo está perdido.

Mientras hablaba, los brazos de Sans pasaron por la espalda del niño para abrazarlo. Desde su posición, el pequeño podía notar que el monstruo estaba temblando mientras lloraba, e incluso las lágrimas mojaban su ropa. Le daba muchísima pena verlo así, tanto que sentía las lágrimas también amenazar sus ojos. La empatía que había adoptado hacia ellos era muy grande para tratarse de tan poco tiempo, pues comprendía lo que era perder a un ser amado. Sin embargo él aún podía recuperarlo, al menos de forma segura sin tener que ir por un agujero negro.

-si te cuento la verdad, ¿aceptaras ayudarme…?

Ante esas palabras la garganta del niño se hizo un nudo, pues hacía tiempo que estaba interesado en saber el problema de Sans. Pero si aceptaba sería prácticamente engañarlo, pues su deber estaba por encima del querer. Por esa razón decidió ser honesto. Sentía que Sans se merecía al menos no recibir una puñalada cuando él rechazase su petición tras descubrir la verdad. Uh, la culpabilidad se estaba haciendo parte de él cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada aún.

-No prometo nada.

No era ni un sí, ni un no, por ende la culpabilidad debería marcharse… Pero no lo hacía. Seguía ahí recordándole que por su culpa Sans estaba así –cuando no hizo nada-, y que seguiría así por el resto de su vida. E incluso lo iba a rechazar tras él haber confesado algo que había intentado ocultar durante todo el viaje… O probablemente más tiempo. Interiormente comenzó a preguntarse desde cuándo había adoptado esa actitud de rata traicionera.

Para su sorpresa el esqueleto aceptó sus palabras, al parecer. Porque deshizo el abrazo. Siguió arrodillado frente a él para estar cara a cara al mismo nivel. El corazón de Frisk latía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras Sans buscaba las mejores palabras para empezar a contar todo lo que su alma escondía. Estaba plenamente seguro de que Sans lo intentaría persuadir dando pena, pues era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos dando esa mirada tan triste. El humano era demasiado listo como para dejarse engañar por esas palabras. Sin embargo también era muy apático, y si escuchaba con atención sus palabras, probablemente se dejaría llevar por ellas.

Y Sans era más listo que él, pues se estaba aprovechando de ese detalle para conseguirle convencer.

-ya sabes la historia de que mi hermano y algunos mas murieron... a manos de ese otro frisk. hasta este punto eso no es un secreto, el hecho de que te escondas detras de un sofa no te hace ser completamente invisible. -Frisk tragó saliva, había sido pillado. Al menos no tuvo consecuencias.- mi hermano se llamaba papyrus, y era alguien muy genial. definitivamente el mejor monstruo de todo underground para mi. y cuando murio... junto al resto de amigos, toriel fue quien ocupo el lugar al trono. y aunque ese frisk hubiese asesinado a varias personas importantes del reino, toriel implanto una politica de paz y respeto a los humanos que llegasen a nuestro sistema. al instante hubo sublevaciones contra esa politica, y al final toriel tuvo que dejar el trono, pues nadie mas aceptaba su plan de reinado. obviamente el pueblo estaba muy resentido como para permitir dejar a otro humano venir asi como asi. por tanto, ella huyo a Ruins, admitiendo la derrota. yo fui con ella, pues no tenia ningun otro lugar a donde ir, ya que nadie me esperaba en casa... y al principio fue divertido. contabamos chistes todo el rato, leiamos libros juntos, eramos practicamente una preja muy feliz.

Se tomó unos segundos para proceder, pues llegaba el momento más triste. Porque si hablaba en pasado de una relación que había tenido con Toriel, eso quería decir que de alguna forma eso acabó.

-pero ambos perdimos a tanta gente que era muy dificil eliminar el dolor de nuestras almas. yo perdi a mi hermano, a mi ser mas querido, y ella arrastra consigo la muerte de sus propios hijos, varios niños mas y su ex-marido. ambos intentabamos evadir ese sufrimiento interno a diario escondiendonos en nuestras propias mascaras. queriamos ver el uno al otro feliz. pero cuando cada uno iba a su cama... a veces la escuchaba llorar. otras veces ella me escuchaba a mi. cada dia mi hp se reduce una decima menos debido a la depresion que sufro, y ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir a la cara del otro lo que realmente esta ocurriendo: que estamos muertos por dentro, y jamas podremos olvidar el pasado. ahora mismo ambos andamos en la oscuridad pero nos damos la mano para mantener un minimo de luz en nuestras vidas. me gusta pensar que somos dos estrellas que han girado juntas estableciendo su propia gravedad, y sin embargo, no sirve seguirlo intentando, porque al final hemos explotado. a veces necesitamos algo mas que paciencia y amor para curarnos del dolor de un ser querido. lo que realmente pedimos es que nos devuelvan a quienes hemos perdido, pues es nuestra unica forma de recuperar ese amor. nadie podra reemplazar a papyrus, y nadie podra reemplazar a asgore, chara, asriel, los seis niños, frisk... ella es mucho mas fuerte que yo, y por eso la admiro tanto. por esa razon decidi ir con ella, pues creia encontrar las ganas suficientes para sonreir a diario. y no es asi, tan solo me estaba engañando... pronto voy a morir, frisk. no me queda mucho tiempo. la muerte de papyrus es un veneno que me esta matando cada dia mas. no puedo apenas utilizar magia, apenas puedo estar despierto sin querer caer dormido para siempre. estoy forzandome a seguir adelante cuando deberia tan solo dejarme llevar y convertirme en polvo. pero tu puedes salvarme, frisk. tu puedes traerme de vuelta a papyrus. si vas a ese agujero negro detendras todo esto, tanto el dolor de toriel como el mio, e incluso el de todo underground. todos volveran a la vida como si nada hubiese pasado. podemos intentarlo una ultima vez. asi que, por favor... llevame a casa.

El niño, que había estado llorando desde la mitad del discurso, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sentía cómo su pecho hipaba de tanto sollozar. Quería ayudar, con todas sus ganas, sin embargo él también había perdido a un ser querido importante. Su hermana estaba ahí, en algún lugar del universo pidiendo ser rescatada. Si llevaba a cabo un viaje en el tiempo al pasado sería dar prácticamente un paso atrás a todo lo obtenido hasta ahora. Sus investigaciones, los rastreos, e incluso las piezas de la nave espacial de su hermana. Estaba tan cerca, solo debía seguir un poco más...

-Sans, yo... Tengo también a alguien importante esperándome ahí afuera. No puedo-. Ella-. Mi hermana-...

El silencio se hizo presente durante un segundo, pues alguien decidió interrumpir.

-La encontrarás si vuelves al pasado.

Con esa frase, el niño no pudo evitar volver a mirar a ese chico gris flotante, pues si algo sabía, es que ese ser sabía mucho más que todos ellos juntos. Era una sensación que tenía. Extraño, sí, pero algo le decía que ese muchacho decía las cosas por algo. Y en esos momentos Frisk creía ciegamente en sus palabras, pues era lo que más necesitaba para cometer un acto de locura.

-No de la forma en la que esperas. Pero seguirá siendo ella, créeme. Yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea.

Frisk se dedicó unos breves momentos a reflexionar. Pero NO debía hacerlo, pues su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciese, y su alma sí. La lucha entre la lógica y los sentimientos era tal que si debía hacer algo, sería sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Alzó la mirada, secándose las lágrimas con su jersey, y enfocó sus ojos en los del esqueleto. Quien al ver la determinación en sus ojos abrió sus zócalos a más no poder de la impresión.

-Lo haré.

Sans no tardó en abrazarlo con fuerza, musitando muchos "gracias". Tal era el abrazo que hasta el niño empezaba a perder el aire, y la determinación al mismo tiempo.

-Si-si no me llevas pronto-o... Cambiaré de-de opinión...

Ante esas palabras Sans tuvo que apartarse lentamente de Frisk. El niño comprendía muy bien a Sans en esos momentos, pues ambos iban a tener de vuelta a su ser más amado. También quería abrazarlo y gritar, sin embargo si dejaba de todo se retrasase al final acabaría retractándose de lo decidido. Mientras pensaba aquello el esqueleto mantuvo el contacto físico por los brazos, pues tenía un plan en mente, y para ello necesitaba mantener al niño en sus brazos.

-si vas a hacerlo, entonces dejame llevarte.

Frisk al instante tuvo que negarse, sabía lo que ocurriría al monstruo si empleaba más magia de la debida. Y no quería que muriese. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que planeaba evitar que ese otro Frisk llegase a ese Sistema, prácticamente la línea temporal en la que se encontraba desaparecería, y Sans moriría de todos modos. Pero no quería que la culpabilidad llegase tan temprano.

-Sans, no.

Pero el esqueleto se rehusó. Ya había tomado su decisión.

\- es lo menos que puedo hacer si me vas a devolver a papyrus. -Murmuró Sans con una gran sonrisa de alivio en el rostro. Pero su atención pasó a enfocarse al niño de ojos vacíos, el cual estaba desapareciendo lentamente.- gracias por ayudarnos.

Y antes de que Frisk pudiese decir algo más, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Todo se volvió oscuro, y la sensación de no estar agarrado a nada invadió su ser. No pudo evitar aferrarse al esqueleto mientras ese segundo duraba como si se tratase de una misma eternidad. Cada molécula de su ser parecía ser destruida para posteriormente volver a ser creada, y era una sensación fatigosa pero al mismo tiempo llenaba de energía por completo. Podía sentir cada átomo de su ser recorrer su cuerpo, y era una sensación increíble.

Pero cuando terminó, tuvo que tomar el aire debido a la impresión que había dado aquello. Miró al monstruo que estaba frente a él como si estuviese viendo a Santa Claus en persona, y este tan solo rio por lo bajo. Mas era una sonrisa triste y cargada de pesadez emocional.

-vete... por favor. y no mires atras.

El niño, debido al shock, tardo en comprender esas palabras, sin embargo Sans prácticamente lo empujó, y fue lo que necesitó para empezar a correr cual alma que llevaba el diablo. Miró a su alrededor para saber dónde ir, sin siquiera concentrarse en ese extraño lugar que era Core, pues había una gran cantidad de máquinas que aún no habían sido inventadas por los humanos, y encontró a ese niño de ojos vacíos en una pared de metal.

-¡Por ahí!

Le gritó, y cuando Frisk giró por esa esquina que él señalaba hacia la derecha, se encontró con un suelo de metal rodeado por gases azulados. Y entonces comprendió que estaba justo en el centro del agujero negro, y debía tirarse por ahí si quería solucionar todo. La columna que vio en Stardin provenía de aquí... Y tal vez era el principio de una nueva aventura, o el final de su existencia. Todavía estaba a tiempo para darse la vuelta y evitar un desastre.

Sin embargo, si lo hacía, se encontraría con la chaqueta de Sans en el suelo que tapaba un montón de polvo.

Por suerte no se detuvo. La adrenalina en su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tirarse por el agujero negro. Era la emoción de poder hacer algo bien, de poder encontrarte, de solucionar todo que lo motivaba a romper toda física conocida y viajar al pasado en vez del futuro. Nunca nadie se había tirado por un agujero negro, por lo tanto todo eran meras teorías... Y él sería el primer humano en descubrir varias hipótesis y contradecir estas al mismo tiempo. Tragó saliva, dejando que sus piernas lo volviesen a liderar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras estiraba los brazos.

Y saltó.

Al instante una gran energía se apoderó de él, y mientras caía al centro del agujero negro, a su lado todo desaparecía quedando tan solo gases azules y negros. No pudo gritar aunque tuviera las ganas de hacerlo, pues sintió un breve dolor que emanó desde un punto inexacto de su ser. Y la necesidad de querer expulsar ese dolor causó que su alma roja y brillante saliese de su pecho, iluminando con una gran fuerza todo a su alrededor. Los gases se volvieron muy violentos, tanto que quemaban a Frisk aunque no hubiese fuego en realidad. Sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Su cuerpo se dejó llevar por las crueles fuerzas de la naturaleza, y su alma por el contrario brillaba mucho más, tanto que todo a sus ojos se volvió completamente rojo...

Luego hubo oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos nada más encontrarse en ese vacío oscuro, y de pronto se encontró en el espacio de nuevo. Justo en una cadena de asteroides, la misma que antecedía al Sistema Ebott. Miró a todos lados asustado, posteriormente a su cuerpo, palpándolo incluso para comprobar que todo estaba bien... Y que había funcionado.

Comenzó a gritar de la emoción sabiendo que había conseguido llevar a cabo su tarea principal. Ni podía evitar llorar mientras reía y volar por el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba entre dos asteroides. Puso los pies en una roca, y para tomar impulso dio un salto de varios metros. Estaba tan contento que era imposible contenerse. ¡Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, su hermana! ¡Lo había conseguido!

Oh-. Eso le recordaba que debía evitar que el otro Frisk entrase en el Sistema Ebott para cometer esos asesinatos. Sin dudarlo activó su jetpack para ir directo al único hueco que permitían los asteroides para entrar con una nave, estaba un poco lejos, pero él sabía que lo conseguiría. Pues ya había llegado del futuro para devolver a sus compañeros monstruo la felicidad que se les fue arrebatada.

Y lo consiguió. Detuvo a ese Frisk tapando la entrada que dejaban los asteroides al Sistema Ebott empleando las rocas como bloqueo, sustituyéndolo él mismo en ese viaje durante el Sistema Ebott. Se dejó amar por Toriel, recibió chistes malos de Sans, comió espaguetis con Papyrus, entrenó con Undyne, vio anime con Alphys... Y perdonó a Asgore. Y cuando el niño destruyó la barrera gracias a la ayuda de su nueva familia, se encontraron en la Tierra, sin siquiera viajar por el espacio para eso, pues al parecer no existía más mundo después de ese...

Por tanto tú ya no existías. Y se sintió traicionado.

Pero pronto esa traición se extendería a todos los monstruos que se encontraban en esos momentos celebrando la llegada de los de Outertale. Y tú eras la causante de todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Helen porque es un amor de persona. Love u. <333


	32. 31. ¿Alguna vez has perdido algo amado?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al nuevo arco. “But nobody came”. Os recuerdo que este arco es muy sangriento y además contiene material no apto para gente sensible, y quien avisa no es traidor. ¿Preparados? : 3

 

111010101 ALTERNANDO POV’S

 

El primer mensaje que Undyne te envió fue justo cuando encontraron ese nuevo universo. “Ya tenemos uno, ¿vas a venir o prefieres descansar?”, tras ver que había llegado cerró el móvil, a la espera de que hablases a los minutos. Pues ese era el trato. A cuanto más rápido contestases, menos preocupación tendría el resto y menos agobio sentirías. Por tanto confiaba plenamente en que al minuto responderías, ya que habías cumplido esa propuesta desde que fue dada sin rechistar ni una vez. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en las pantallas, esperando a que ese Frisk espacial consiguiera salir de Ruins. Los segundos pasaron, y esa sensación de ligera preocupación creció en su pecho. Tal vez estabas tardando más de lo normal… O a lo mejor el tiempo pasaba más lento. Y quería convencerse de la segunda, porque si fuese lo primero entraría en pánico. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien bajo su cargo, y una vez que ya la tuvo no podía evitar sentir que cualquier cosa que te sucediera recaería sobre sus hombros.

De la impaciencia comenzó a mirar con nerviosismo cada pantalla mientras movía el pie de forma frenética. Un hábito normal cuando se sentía incómoda, y si seguía así llamaría la atención. Pero cada segundo que era arrastrado se sentía mucho peor, y lo odiaba. ¿Desde cuándo tenía que tomarle tanta atención a alguien que no respondía? Siendo sincera lo veía normal, pues estaba rodeada de personas que eran rápidos a la hora de hablar por el móvil: Alphys porque siempre estaba pegado a él como la preciosa nerd que era, y Papyrus de naturaleza ya era así. Y ahora que alguien tardaba le parecía nuevo pero al mismo tiempo la infundía de terror. Sacó el móvil aunque su mente le advirtiese que no lo hiciera, pues en el fondo no quería descubrir la verdad.

Dos minutos habían pasado. Puta mierda.

Ahora los nervios estaban más presentes, y tanto era así que hasta su novia la miró de reojo, ya que Undyne empezó a gruñir por lo bajo de la molestia que sentía.

-¿To-todo bien?

Susurró. Y la mujer pez tan solo chasqueó la lengua ante esa pregunta. Cuando se ponía así de borde es que algo le comía por dentro, y Alphys lo sabía. Por suerte ella era más lista que el hambre, y pudo juzgar todo con tan solo recordar que había mirado dos veces el móvil junto con la nueva aventura que acababa de comenzar en la pantalla.

-Ve. Yo te-te cubriré las espalda-das.

No tardó ni un segundo en asentir y marcharse. Sus pasos eran más fuertes de lo usual, y su actitud intimidante, pues cualquiera que osase entrometerse en su camino acabaría con una lanza clavada en el pecho. O varias. El número de lanzas aumentaría a cada segundo que pasase sin saber nada de ti. Con la espalda un poco encorvada hacia delante y los puños apretados salió de la habitación sin ser interrumpida, aunque se ganó la mirada inquisitiva de cierto esqueleto alto proveniente de su propio universo. En cuanto pasó por dos pasillos para no ser escuchada, emitió una maldición por lo bajo y se apresuró con toda la velocidad que podía realizar a llegar a su casa provisional en Waterfall. Como se te hubiese ocurrido apagar el móvil u olvidártelo en la casa mientras ibas para allá te ibas a llevar una buena, eso Undyne lo daba por hecho. ¡Y rezaba por que fuese así!

 

Pero sus peores temores se confirmaron al ver que no había nadie en su casa. Gritó con furia, sintiendo la adrenalina rogarle por empezar a recorrer toda esa zona en su busca. No tardó ni un segundo en hacer eso, saliendo cual alma que lleva el diablo, gritando tu nombre con tantas fuerzas que hasta su garganta quería resistirse a continuar. Pero ya estaba llegando a su punto límite de la paciencia, y el pánico empezaba a hacerse presente. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Tu móvil estaba fuera de cobertura. En Underground eso no pasaba, siempre había señal allá donde fueses. A no ser que hubieses salido a la superficie... Lo cual le parecía MUY raro teniendo en cuenta que anunciaste irte a dormir hace horas y la promesa hecha por ambas era que jamás irías a otro lugar sin informar de dónde estabas. Un poco posesivo pero era el pacto que había que pagar para no ser molestada.

Y habías roto tu puñetera promesa.

Frotó los dientes sin dejar de llamar a tu número, exigiéndote en voz alta que lo cogieras. “Vamos, maldita sea, descuelga o te juro que cuando te encuentre ni Toriel te va a reconocer de la paliza que te voy a dar.”

Pero nadie vino.

Y tras haber estado un buen rato saltando por todas las zonas a las que tenía acceso en todo Underground, descubrió que no había ni un solo rastro de ti. La tarea habría sido sencilla con River Person, teniendo en cuenta que él podía ir por todos los lugares con rapidez y así limpiar cada zona. Pero ese ser cantarín poco le importaba en esos momentos. Su única opción era preguntar a Alphys si por casualidad tú estabas ya en su sala y se os había olvidado a ambas responder. Si fuese así, eso la mosquearía. Al menos se sentiría mucho mejor.

“Dime por Asgore que está ahí ****, ahora.”

Apretó el botón de enviar con tanta furia que la pantalla mostró una especie de mancha que fue desapareciendo a los pocos segundos. Y Alphys no tardó en 20 segundos en responder. AL MENOS ALGUIEN LO HACÍA EN ESE PUTO MUNDO.

“No, ¿hay algún problema? @~@”

“La malnacida no está por ninguna parte, y creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón.”

Se apoyó en una roca de Hotland mientras tecleaba, y aunque tuviese calor debido al constante movimiento y la temperatura de ese lugar, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Estaba determinada a encontrarte. Siguió saltando a la espera de la respuesta, la cual como siempre era rápida.

“Voy a mandar al resto a ayudarte, me quedaré por aquí para poner alguna excusa.”

Ugh, eso supondría que Papyrus estaría gritando por su incompetencia a encontrar a la humana. Ya hasta podía escuchar las frases que diría. “¡ERES UNA INÚTIL, BUENA PARA NADA!”, “SIEMPRE TENGO QUE HACER YO TODO EL TRABAJO”, y blablabla. Con el paso del tiempo adquirió una habilidad extraordinaria para ignorarlo cuando se ponía así, y aun así era fácil suponer qué diría. Eso sí, no podría librarse de las culpas que le echarían si encontraban a la humana ellos en vez de la propia Undyne, y su reputación quedaría por los suelos. Y si era honesta poco le importaba eso con tal de verte en carne y hueso.

Sin embargo, su orgullo no fue mancillado. Papyrus gritó más de lo necesario (casualmente las frases que ella misma había predicho, un pe. Sans estaba agotado de tanto teletransportarse, Chara no dejaba de llorar, y Alphys, que había hackeado las cámaras de Underground para mirar a través de su móvil, tampoco pudo encontrar nada. Al final todos se encontraban informando a Asgore en la sala del trono sobre lo sucedido, admitiendo su derrota por primera vez. Toriel les sonrió de forma altanera detrás de su marido, y este tan solo los miró de forma pesada a cada uno. Se podía notar cómo la decepción invadía el ser de ese hombre cabra de cabellos negros, pues su gente estaba fallando en una misión tan simple como la de encontrar un humano, con lo fuertes que eran.

-Sois la vergüenza de vuestro reino. Tendríais que haber muerto vosotros en vez del resto. Patético.

Dicho eso, con la intención de hacerles saber que ahora el rey los observaba con profundo asco, se giró para informar a tu padre de lo sucedido. Pues si sus únicos habitantes no podían ni realizar con éxito esa tarea tan simple, tocaba arrastrarse frente al rey original y admitir ese fallo que estaban cometiendo. Ellos, que siempre habían gozado de un gran orgullo por ser los más fuertes del lugar, y a los cuales les enviaban las tareas más peligrosas y que requerían de mayor fuerza por sus capacidades, habían fracasado al completo. Asgore no podía confiar ni en su general más preciado. Qué triste.

Y lo peor es que no tuvo tiempo para pensar qué decir, pues al dar la vuelta a la esquina con un claro humor de perros el grupo entero de monstruos ya estaba saliendo con la intención de encontrarse a los nuevos integrantes, pues la pelea con Asriel siempre suponía una distorsión de las cámaras la cual era imposible de reparar, y por tanto no tenía sentido seguir ahí sin hacer nada. Les parecía extraño que estando en el espacio de pronto apareciesen en el monte Ebott, y algunos envidiaban ese lugar que pronto sería destruido, otros le echarían mucho de menos, pues era su único lugar donde podía relajarse sin sentirse como un error del universo.

-¡Oh, hola! –Dijo el Asgore original justo cuando divisó a los de Underfell, ya que era uno de los que estaba al frente.- Ya vamos afuera para recibir a los nuevos monstruos, ¿nos vais a acompañar?

UF!Asgore siempre había apreciado que su versión original fuese muy considerado y comprendiese esa personalidad tan reservada que presentaban los de su propio mundo, y por ende sentía un nudo en la garganta por devolver esa amabilidad en forma de malas noticias. Tras haber lidiado con ese problema, el rey cabra estaba seguro de que su humor estaría mucho peor durante varios días, o al menos hasta encontrar una forma de compensar esa humillación. Dio una respiración por la nariz, inclinando la cabeza en señal de derrota ante su versión de pelo rubio.

-Lamento traerte una mala noticia, Asgore.

Debido a la seriedad con la que hablaba, todos se detuvieron para escuchar atentamente la conversación que comenzaron a tener los reyes. También estaba el hecho de que los monstruos de Underfell bloqueaban el camino, y no podían continuar. Los nombrados también agacharon la cabeza mientras los que podían dejaban mostrar irritación con expresiones como puños apretados, pupilas desaparecidas o mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Y de qué se trata, mi buen amigo?

Esta frase dicha por el Asgore original sonó más baja de lo normal, muestra de que estaba empezando a tener cierta preocupación por la tensión acumulada en el ambiente tan de pronto. Incluso tragó saliva, pensando que podría ser un ataque de los humanos, o que algún sitio se había derrumbado… Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para la respuesta que se le dio.

-**** ha desaparecido. No la encontramos por ninguna parte y no responde al teléfono. Lo siento mucho.

Y el mundo se le cayó encima a aquellas personas que anteriormente llamaste familia.

 

111111111

 

Una semana había pasado tras tu desaparición, y decir que todos estaban preocupados era muy poco. Tal era el agobio que sentían que no había ni una sola calle de la zona de monstruos con un cartel de DESAPARECIDA, y la guardia real e incluso la policía se movía como loca buscando por todo Ebott para encontrar alguna simple pista… Pero era como si te hubieras desvanecido. La policía también se unió al ser un posible ataque terrorista, mas al no recibir ningún tipo de amenaza o carta de secuestro ese pensamiento se iba deteriorando con el paso del tiempo. Otra idea era que simplemente te hubieses marchado por decisión propia, lo cual era medianamente cierto, aunque no había ningún tipo de registro tuyo en los peajes, trenes, aviones, etc.

Y el hecho de no saber qué había pasado contigo era la peor sensación de todas. La mayoría preferían saber que estabas secuestrada a simplemente desaparecida, porque entonces tendrían un aviso de que seguías viva de alguna forma u otra. No obtener ninguna información estaba prácticamente matando a todo el mundo. Culpabilidad, tristeza, furia, desesperación, soledad, traición… Muchos de los sentimientos que dejaste tras tu marcha eran infundados como la peste. ¿Por qué marcharte? ¿Y sin dar un aviso? ¿Era por tu problema de haber muerto? ¿O porque ya los repudiabas tanto que ni querías vivir con ellos como habías dejado mostrar en las últimas semanas? Si tan solo te hubieras explicado, expuesto tus sentimientos al resto, se podría haber hecho algo para mantener a todos contentos.

Pero decidiste huir sin ninguna razón aparente. Porque sí, al no haber pruebas de secuestro, la policía comenzaba a sospechar de una posible huida. “Cosas de adolescentes”, decían. “Está en esa etapa que se cree independiente”, “volverá a los siguientes días”.

Y qué equivocados estaban.

Porque cuando al fin obtuvieron algo sobre ti, definitivamente no parecía que tuvieras ganas de volver.

En la sala donde habían observado al resto de universos se encontraban Undyne y Alphys de Underfell, limpiando el lugar. Hacía días que nadie pisaba ese sitio por la constante búsqueda, y por tanto tenían que encargarse de mantener limpio el lugar para que las máquinas no se estropeasen.

-¿Realmente cre-crees que se marchó por su cuenta…?

Preguntó Alphys mientras con un paño quitaba el polvo de su pantalla asignada para encontrar códigos con la mirada perdida y realizando movimientos lentos. Ella no es que sintiese un fuerte vínculo contigo, pero ver los efectos que había dejado tu pérdida sí eran dignos de ser notados. Toda tu familia estaba como perdida sin ti, y cada vez que se les hablaba se podía ver la esperanza nacer en sus ojos pensando que sería algo referente a tu encuentro. Si no era para eso, volvían a agachar la cabeza, tristes, respondiendo con pocas palabras y dando suspiros. A veces cansaba, y otras podía llegar hasta sentir empatía. Aunque no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

-Sigo pensando que no fue por su propia voluntad. Quiero decir, tal vez le han pasado cosas horribles… Pero seguía ahí. Al pie del cañón. Enfrentándose a todo como la persona valiente que es aunque claramente los nervios la comían por dentro. –No pudo evitar comparar a esa chica decidida que conoció en su propio universo a la nueva tú, y no pudo evitar golpear una máquina con el pie, pues la furia fue invocada en su ser al sentirse impotente por todo lo sucedido, aún habiendo hecho todo lo posible para garantizar tu seguridad.- NO LO ENTIENDO.

Alphys reaccionó a ese nuevo golpe dando un salto de la sorpresa, lo cual causó que apretase sin querer el botón de encendido de su ordenador. Al segundo ya estaba la pantalla de inicio puesta, y la mujer lagarto se apresuró a apagarlo, cuando vio una señalización que hace tiempo había olvidado. H0RR0RT4L3. Ese universo del cual desconocía al completo y con el trauma de haberte perdido fue ignorado. Musitó un “hm” mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la mujer pez, quien revisaba los daños causados por su patada.

-¿Queda alg-algún rastro de magia de-de ese virus y su no-novio Van Gogh?

Undyne reaccionó a ese mote riendo por lo bajo, volviéndose a incorporar al ver que no había ningún daño notorio aparte de un hundimiento leve en la chapa de la maquinaria.

-Creo que queda un poco, ¿por qué?

Alphys no dijo nada, tan solo señaló la pantalla, y tras colocar las coordenadas exactas fue junto a su novia para observar lo que acontecía delante. La cantidad de magia acumulada de donde estuvieron Error e Ink no era mucha, pero tal vez un poco para ver lo suficiente de ese mundo no descubierto.

-Hace ti-tiempo encontré este univers-so… Pero se me-me olvidó avisar.

La mujer pez no reprochó aquello, se quedó callada mirando cómo las pantallas emitían imágenes cada vez más nítidas. Y la pantalla central mostraba precisamente Ruins, ya que siempre era el punto de partida donde aparecía Frisk. Alphys fue pulsando una tecla para cambiar las cámaras, encontrándose con un espectáculo que las llenó de horror a cada escenario que presenciaban. Teniendo en cuenta que ellas venían de un mundo cruel y despiadado, deberían mantener una actitud segura, pero no estaban preparadas para ver aquello.

-Qué coño es todo esto…

Dijo Undyne, tragando saliva mientras daba un paso atrás con un brazo alzado. Sabía que no podría atacarla nadie al ser tan solo monitores, pero aquello era tal que ni podía contener el miedo invadiendo su ser.

Y entonces, se enfocó la imagen de la sala del trono de ese mundo.

Una figura estaba ahí de pie, dando la espalda. Tenía una capucha negra con el signo de la familia real a sus espaldas, y estaba cubierta con puntos blancos que se desprendían a medida que caminaba hasta el trono. Esos puntos blancos era polvo.

Dicha figura de pronto se detuvo, y con rapidez se giró hacia donde estaba la cámara.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Alphys emitió un grito mientras por suerte la pantalla se apagaba por falta de magia, y ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos mirando con profundo horror aquello que habían tenido que ver… Y oír. Porque con solo mirarse entre sí, hubo un mensaje no dicho que ambas captaron… Ya que reconocieron la voz.

 _Tu_ voz.


	33. 32. LOVE de madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo por si acaso os recuerdo lo siguiente: La protagonista ya no puede escuchar la voz de "ella", lo recalqué en el capítulo donde ella cambia completamente de mentalidad. Las determinaciones de cada una son diferentes y ya no hay conexión que las una, así que... "Ella" estará fuera durante un tiempo. :D

Abriste los ojos, encontrándote de nuevo con esa luna roja que se seguía burlando de ti al final del agujero por el que hacía mucho tiempo habías caído. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No tenías ni la más absoluta idea, perdiste la cuenta de cuántos reseteos llevabas ya hechos, y tampoco es que te importase a esas alturas... Lo cual te recordaba… ¿Qué coño había pasado en el último? De nuevo algo había sucedido al final. Siempre que terminabas de asesinar a Asgore y te detenías en la sala del trono para disfrutar de ese sabor metálico en la boca que daba tal cantidad de LOVE, sucedía algo. El sonido de pasos de alguien no existente, unos susurros, un roce… Y esta vez era sentirte observada. Al preguntar quién rayos estaba ahí, esa sensación desapareció. Justo como cuando te percatabas de esa presencia que siempre acababa tocándote o acercándose a ti. Siempre lo mismo…

Mientras te incorporabas en la cama de flores, arrancando las espinas que se habían clavado en tu piel con esa ropa estúpida que te fue dada en la superficie, te preguntaste interiormente si esa presencia podría tratarse de Chara. Cosa que dudabas demasiado. Si él o ella hubiese querido aparecer, ya lo habría hecho. Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo era ese mundo, tal vez te estuviese dejando en paz porque al fin y al cabo te estabas cargando a los mismos seres que la asesinaron. Porque sí, con el tiempo descubriste que Chara fue asesinado por Asgore, y Asriel fue quien cargó su cuerpo hasta la superficie con la intención de librarse de esa familia tan “especial” que tenía… Por llamarlo de alguna forma. Y tras ser brutalmente pegado por los humanos tuvo que volver a Underground para morir a los pies de su padre, quien no dudó en clavar su tridente en la cabeza de su hijo para acabar con su sufrimiento… O tal vez por placer. A saber. Al menos te vengabas por él de alguna forma, y estabas segura de que Flowey te lo agradecía, porque nunca más te volvió a molestar desde que tú misma lo asesinaste al principio de tu partida.

Y el hecho de que te tuviera miedo o respeto era demasiado como para no llenar tu alma de cinismo.

Tras haber terminado tu tarea anteriormente mencionada, fuiste caminando hacia el lugar donde encontrarías a Toriel, justo donde moriste la primera vez. La duda de quién era ese sujeto que siempre aparecía al final de tu juego seguía atosigando tu mente, y hasta que no tuvieras algo de polvo en tus manos no se quitaría con facilidad. Quién rayos podría ser…

Una cosa estaba clara: fuera quien fuese era demasiado miedoso como para acercarse a ti de forma directa. Y era lo que más te fastidiaba. Si tenían el coraje de ir hacia ti, ¿por qué no ir con todo? Era molesto. Pero al menos no te incordiaba ese sujeto durante tu travesía, lo cual venía bien. También había que recalcar otra cosa que rondaba en tu cabeza, ¿por qué esa vez te sentías observada? _Jamás_ había pasado eso. Y recordar una y otra vez todas esas anomalías que no se asemejaban a la última te hacía recalcar ese sentimiento tan estúpido de incomodidad. Pero hacía tiempo que ya no era necesario sentirse así. Pues claro que no. Tú eras quien tenía el control de ese mundo. Todos estaban bajo tus pies, y nadie podía detenerte.

Por esa razón sacudiste tu cabeza al estar ya donde Toriel pudiese verte. Por mucho que te preocupases por eso, mientras esa persona/cosa no se manifestase no tenía sentido prestarle atención, ya que nunca encontrarías respuestas.

Ahora tocaba ponerte en tu papel de chica débil y desprotegida para tomar la piedad de Toriel. Porque esa mujer no era más amable que los demás, para nada. Ella también seguía la línea de matar-cuando-pudiese. Con el tiempo fuiste aprendiendo la mejor forma de llegar hasta su casa sin morir ni una sola vez, y era la de fingir ser una niña pequeña. ¿La razón? Pronto se vería. Por el momento debías iniciar tu papel en esa obra de teatro que constituía Ruins.

Respiraste hondo dejando que la máscara fuese colocada en tu rostro, y las lágrimas de cocodrilo invadieron tus mejillas mientras te sentabas en el suelo sujetándote la pierna malherida, y sollozando en alto comenzaste a pedir ayuda con una voz temblorosa, justo como lo haría un niño. Por suerte la suciedad del lugar te permitía dar un aspecto más horrible del que tenías, lo cual quedaba perfecto.

Y tal y como predijiste, los pasos de alguien arrastrando sus pies hicieron eco en ese lugar, y fingiendo un profundo miedo, alzaste la mirada para descubrir la figura blanca que suponía la mujer cabra mirándote desde la distancia. Intentaste echarte para atrás con más lágrimas siendo arrancadas de tus ojos, poniendo esa carita de terror que tanto adoraban en ese horrible lugar.

-¿Qui… Quién está ahí?

Preguntaste, y tragaste saliva haciendo que tu boca temblase ligeramente. Cada movimiento que realizabas era calculado de tal forma que pusieras una mueca de dolor para mostrar lo herida que estabas, y así obtener un poco de piedad de Toriel, quien dio un paso adelante dejando mostrarse un poco. Su vestido de dos tonos diferentes de rojo con decorativos de cruz y partes blancas, sus cuernos blancos pero acabados en carmesí, y su cara de animal llena de cicatrices, una especialmente en el ojo derecho, la cual tenía forma de cruz. Todo obra de Asgore, por supuesto. Una de las tantas razones por las cuales ella abandonó a su marido. ¡Y abandonarlo provocó cosas mucho peores en Asgore y todos los que estaban en él! Sublime. La desesperación era sublime, y la adorabas tanto que a veces incluso la provocabas en el resto.

Dagh, si no fuera porque estabas en el momento crítico en el que Toriel te analizaba, estarías sonriendo al ver todas sus marcas de sufrimiento en el rostro. Optaste por morderte el labio a la espera de que ella hiciese su veredicto. Ya habría otro momento para pensar en las formas de torturar a tus… “amigos” por decirlo de alguna forma.

Los segundos pasaron de forma tan lenta que podías escuchar tu corazón latiendo y tu respiración haciendo acto de presencia de forma rápida para mostrar lo asustada que estabas. Ah, si Toriel supiera la verdad tras todo eso… Una lástima que ella se encuentre muerta cuando eso suceda.

-Pobre criatura, tan torturada… -Al fin dijo Toriel, y un “bingo” fue formulado en tu cabeza al escuchar la frase correcta que indicaba que ella había caído de lleno.- No temas, mi niña. Yo soy Toriel, la guardiana de Ruins. Conmigo estarás a salv-. –Cortó en cuanto se acercó y vio que tu tamaño no era precisamente el de una niña.- Hmmm… Pensaba que eras más joven.

“ _Claro, porque los niños son más fáciles de engañar. ¿Verdad, vieja arpía?_ ”. Pensaste mientras mirabas tu cuerpo magullado, y al alzar la mirada ofreciste una expresión de profunda tristeza por darte cuenta a sus ojos de que el shock de ver a un monstruo había desaparecido y de nuevo estaba esa preocupación por haber recibido un daño grave. Y ella pareció contenta con el aspecto tan patético que tenías, pues le recordarías a algún niño asustadizo en busca de su madre.

-Bueno, eso no debe importar ahora mismo. Debo llevarte rápido a casa para curarte. Estoy segura de que necesitas descansar. ¿Verdad?

Fingiste estar sobrecogida por su amabilidad, y sin dudar aceptaste su petición asintiendo varias veces. Incluso alzaste la mano en cuanto ella se acercó a ti, y de sus patas peludas brotó una luz verde en cuando entrelazó su mano con la tuya. Una sensación cálida te rodeó, y lo agradeciste ofreciendo una sonrisa tierna a la mujer, quien devolvió la sonrisa con una rota. Pues así estaba ella por dentro. Tanto que incluso te dejó aún con heridas a pesar de haberte curado para así poder verte sufrir un poco más. Era simple saber por qué actuaba así. Una madre que había sido maltratada por mucho tiempo, y había sufrido más tiempo aún, disfrutaba al ver a otros en un estado al que ella estuvo. Y más aún si necesitaban su ayuda para siquiera levantarse. Porque dejó que te apoyaras en ella mientras andabais por las ruinas hacia su casa, dejando que te convencieras de que ella era un buen monstruo que siempre te ayudaría.

Pero, claro, si no supieras la verdad, no tendrías ganas de matarla.

Su cinismo era tal que esa necesidad de verla convertida en polvo incrementaba en ti como veneno, tanto que incluso sonreías ampliamente mientras ella no podía verte desde su ángulo. Pero debías esperar, pues sin ella no podrías sobrevivir ahí afuera. Ella tenía que darte un elemento importante antes de marcharte. Un vestido. Podía ser estúpida la razón, y la verdad es que era asfixiante tener que soportarla durante la hora que suponía estar en Ruins, mas tenías que hacerlo sí o sí. Las temperaturas extremas del exterior no las podría soportar un humano, por ende necesitabas que ella hiciese a mano un vestido para ti. En tus estúpidos recuerdos hubo un dilema por humanos comiendo comida mágica, y ahora había otro efecto importante mostrado en la ropa: que servían para evitar tener calor o demasiado frío. Por esa razón los monstruos andaban siempre con la misma ropa. La magia que ellos dejaban impregnada en todo lo que hacían era increíble, y era lo que más necesitabas para poder seguir tu partida.

Otro detalle importante de lucir débil es que se saltaba por completo los inútiles puzles mortíferos que había por todas las ruinas para evitar que los humanos adultos llegasen hasta ella cuando dormía –si llegaban a no encontrarse con Flowey, que esa planta también tenía su lista de asesinatos-. Lo podías notar por cómo todos estaban llenos de sangre, alguna parte del cuerpo que había sido olvidado al recoger, e incluso los mensajes que dejaban escritos en carteles. Nunca tuviste la curiosidad de leerlos, lo que dijera alguien en su estado de locura al llegar a ese mundo te importaba bien poco. Pues eras tú quien estaba ahí. No ellos. Y por supuesto… era **tu** juego.

Tampoco te enseñaba a pelear con tu alma, teniendo en cuenta cómo iba ese mundo poco era necesario saber ese tipo de cosas. Los monstruos ahí eran más brutos a la hora de combatir, y qué bien te lo dejaron mostrar cuando llegaste por primera vez. Pero ese no era el motivo principal, porque en realidad era porque Toriel sabía que ibas a morir sí o sí en sus manos. Y con el tiempo fuiste descubriendo todos los métodos que llevaba a cabo para poder asesinarte. Eso si conseguías engañarla como habías hecho ahora, porque si mostrases ser un adulto hecho y derecho no tardaría en asesinarte con las bolas de fuego, las cuales eran tan certeras que era imposible salvarse de ellas.

-Querida… -Interrumpió Toriel. Cierto, casi se te olvidaba que cerca del puzle de rocas que te aplastaban caídas del techo ella hablaba.- ¿Te importaría decirme qué sabor de tarta te gusta más: dulce de azúcar y mantequilla o canela? Oh, no me digas la respuesta… Creo que ya sé qué sabor te gusta más.

“ _Más bien, qué veneno es más rápido para matarme, ¿verdad?_ ”

-Canela. Estoy en lo cierto. ¿Verdad? –Pero antes de que pudiera responder, ella ya había tomado una decisión.- Creo que vendrá bien poner de ambos sabores. Te gustará.

La autoridad con la que habló te hizo comprender desde la primera vez que eso no traía nada bueno. Y cuando probaste la tarta dicha vez comprendiste el porqué. Veneno. Un veneno que se camufló bien y tú ni siquiera lo notaste, por lo que caíste muerta a los pocos minutos. Esa mujer era muy lista para hacer que hasta la mínima cosa fuese algo letal, pero con el tiempo una va aprendiendo de los errores, y tú ya te los sabías todos. Por ejemplo, si intentabas huir mientras te llevaba a su hogar no dudaría en asesinarte. Cualquier muestra de independencia sería un game over para ti.

Asentiste para dejar claro que habías captado su mensaje, lo cual pareció satisfacer a la mujer, quien parecía adorar más que nadie la total sublevación de un niño, o en ese caso, una adulta herida. La forma en la que te agarraba firmemente mientras andabais lo demostraba, pues ella lideraba tus pasos y te dictaba qué camino recorrer. Incluso te hacía daño en el brazo y la muñeca de lo fuerte que agarraba… Realmente esa mujer tenía una fuerza brutal escondida entre tanto pelo. Teniendo en cuenta que a diario debía trasladar cadáveres de aquí para allá no tenía otra que tener fuerza física.

Mientras seguíais caminando, ya mucho más cerca de su hogar, no podías evitar observar a tus futuras víctimas, las cuales se escondían como ratas tras las columnas y agujeros del lugar, pues las hiedras estaban tan quemadas a manos de Toriel que no servían como lugar de escondite. Pronto serían un simple número en tus stats, y la emoción de sentir su polvo caer por el suelo estaba presente en ti. Debías controlarte, esa mujer que te sostenía era muy buena advirtiendo cambios bruscos en el cuerpo de un ser humano, tanto físicos como emocionales. Incluso si realizabas una expresión que duraba un segundo ella lo notaría, y obviamente actuaría con violencia por ello. En cuanto ella te curase, te escaparías un momento para ir a por esos renacuajos que en esos momentos eran meros puntos rojos en la oscuridad. Y si te acercabas mucho algún Froggit te empujaría por detrás para tirarte dentro de un agujero en el suelo haciendo que toda su manada te comiese viva.

Ahhh, adorabas todo ese mundo lleno de trampas letales, lo hacía todo mucho más divertido y emocionante. Además que siendo ellos mortíferos no tenías ningún reparo en matarlos, pues en ese mundo… Era **matar o morir**.

En mitad de tu ensoñación donde recordabas los rostros de dolor de esas criaturas horrendas, la voz de Toriel te interrumpió, causando que por poco le gruñeses. Qué mal te caía esa mujer, de verdad. Pero al menos tras alzar la mirada descubriste que el roble podrido y destrozado de la entrada rodeado con flores mustias y quemadas ya estaba frente a ti. Perfecto, ya habías llegado a la casa de la cabra.

-Vaya, esto ha tomado más tiempo de lo esperado. ¿Tus heridas siguen abiertas, mi… _niña_? –Por Asgore, cómo odiabas que utilizase siempre esa palabra con desdén al referirse a tu edad.- No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré dentro. Venga, vayamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Y de un tirón comenzó a empujarte a su casa, porque no le importaba lo más mínimo recibir una respuesta por tu parte. Pero siendo sincera, ese lugar era uno de tus favoritos, porque su hogar… _estaba lleno de cadáveres de niños pequeños_.


	34. 33. Heartache

Había varias reglas obligatorias que debías cumplir en casa de Toriel si querías seguir sobreviviendo. Las cuales eran:

1- NUNCA preguntar por la salida.

2- JAMÁS quedarte mirando los niños demasiado rato.

3- NO desobedecer a Toriel.

4- EN ABSOLUTO verla cocinar.

5- Y por supuesto, por encima de todo, DE NINGÚN MODO abrir la tercera puerta que está al fondo del pasillo derecho.

Esa última regla la aprendiste a la primera. Y es la más importante de todas, pues en esa habitación se encontraba lo más preciado para Toriel, y era la principal razón por la que no te mataba al instante. Si llegase a asesinarte podría destrozar tu rostro, y ella necesitaba esa parte del cuerpo en especial para el proyecto que con tanto ahínco llevaba haciendo desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Recrear el cuerpo de Chara.

La única vez que conseguiste abrir la puerta no tuviste tiempo de verlo durante más de tres segundos, pues Toriel ya estaba detrás preparada para dar con tu alma, pero fue suficiente para saber que jamás la volverías a abrir, primero por el increíble olor a muerte que había, el cual provocaban ganas de vomitar hasta la eternidad, segundo por lo que había. Pues dentro de esa habitación se encontraba una mesa con varios ungüentos para embalsamar los cadáveres que Toriel encontraba “perfectos” para su decoración de interior, e incluso ya había uno a medio terminar de una niña de unos dos años aproximadamente. Era básicamente el lugar de trabajo de esa mujer cabra. Pero lo más importante era que en una silla de laboratorio, con sangre a su alrededor, se encontraba un cuerpo humano cortado a trozos y unido con hilos como si de Sally se tratase. Las piernas, cubiertas de vendajes, estaban en su sitio correcto, al menos. Los brazos, del revés, colgaban de la silla siendo más largos de lo normal para tratarse de un niño. El tronco del cuerpo era demasiado pequeño comparado con las extremidades, y se notaba que la columna estaba rota por la posición anormal en la que estaba. Pero la cabeza… No estaba. Su cuerpo se detenía en el cuello, y no había nada más. Pues no había ningún niño similar a Chara.

Al menos hasta que llegaste tú.

Recopilando la información de tu pasado, al ser los dos hermanos se entendía vuestro parentesco, y ese era el punto clave para asegurar tu victoria en Ruins. Por una vez el mundo exterior te había servido para algo, pero claro, estando atrapada bajo tierra ya no era necesario preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. Al fin estabas en casa, y era lo que importaba. No tenía sentido centrarse en el pasado cuando de ahora en adelante lo que te quedaba era un sinfín de diversión y LOVE.

Y hablando de LOVE, debías empezar a ejercer tu labor como genocida, o no podrías tener ese toque pleno que debías ejercer en Toriel para asesinarla de una. Ahhh, ya querías ver su rostro sorprendido y casi a punto de llorar mientras la herida en su alma llegaba a cada parte de su esencia y se convertía en polvo lentamente ante sus ojos, sintiendo cómo el dolor de ser traicionada se extendía como la mugre en ella. Pero tiempo al tiempo, primero tocaba llevar a cabo una huida sin que Toriel se enterase, pues te había forzado a sentarte en la alfombra del hogar mientras ella preparaba la tarta y así te presentabas ante tus nuevos "hermanos". El fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado, y hacía un poco de frío en ese lugar, cosa que provocaba un par de escalofríos en tu cuerpo. Nada que no pudieras lidiar, pero.

-Tor-… Mamá. –Era el apodo que ella te forzó a decir nada más entrar en la casa, pues según ella ese era tu hogar a partir de entonces.- ¿Puedo… Irme a dormir? Estoy cansada.

Para dar pena empleaste un tono algo tristón mientras esperabas pacientemente por su respuesta, pues ella tenía que analizar los pros y contras de que te fueras a la cama. Ningún contra, en realidad. Es más, le venía muy bien que te durmieras, porque así podría dejar de cocinar y asesinarte con un cuchillo de cocina mientras estabas en los brazos de Morfeo. En tus recuerdos, tardaste como tres game over en descubrir la verdad, y en cuanto lo supiste no pudiste evitar reírte. Vil bellaca era esa mujer.

-Pues claro, mi _niña_. Un segundo.

Si prestabas atención, ella musitaba un “dormirás para siempre” mientras terminaba de preparar la tarta, pero para poder irte cuanto antes necesitabas levantarte ya. Por suerte ella ya te había curado la pierna, y podrías caminar con tranquilidad hasta tu cuarto. Podrías ir directamente a Ruins a repartir “amor”, pero Toriel era como el diablo. Y el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. Sabía que todos los niños intentaban huir en cuanto podían, y por esa razón nada más encaminarte al pasillo, ella ya estaba a varios metros persiguiéndote, observando atentamente cada movimiento en caso de que quisieras hacer algo indebido. Sus ojos se clavaban en tu espalda cuales cuchillos en tu cuello, viendo tu posición que era algo encorvada para mostrar tu agotamiento. Así se creería más que eras una buena niña. Porque si demostrabas energía se quedaría frente a tu puerta para vigilar que no salieras, otras veces, si dejabas demasiado claro tus intenciones de huir, se quedaría observándote dormir durante un largo rato.

Por lo menos ya sabías hacer las cosas bien. Y entre ellas era no quedarte mirando los cadáveres de los niños que adornaban la casa, lo cual era difícil. Eran una gran cantidad de niños que simulaban ser muñecas colgados en las paredes o estanterías, vestidos de diferentes formas y con sonrisas atadas a manos de Toriel. Algunos se daban de las manos, otros fingían estar jugando o comiendo en la mesa, y otros simplemente miraban con esas cuencas vacías a efectos de los químicos que ella empleaba para momificarlos.

Era asqueroso, y al mismo tiempo atrayente. Tal labor de locura era digno de recibir atención, tanto que a veces, cuando matabas a Toriel, te quedabas un rato en ese hogar para descansar a gusto y ver a los niños en su máximo esplendor. Al fin y al cabo en algún momento necesitabas dormir, ¿verdad?

En cuanto llegaste al cuarto, con la puerta aún abierta para que los ojos avizores de la mujer pudiesen verlo todo sin ningún problema, te metiste en la cama. Por tu bien le dabas la espalda a la habitación, pues había ahí también niños. Uno que fingía leer en la mesa, otros tres jugando a las casitas, y uno último que miraba directamente a la cama con los ojos aún intactos –señal de que era reciente- y la mandíbula partida, con el miedo reflejado en su cara. Vale que te gustase aquello, pero preferías ver un cadáver antes de “dormir” que 4 o 5. Pues en la cama también había otro, y a este no lo podías quitar del sitio o Toriel se enfadaría, diciendo que tú habías hecho llorar a su niño y debías pagarlo caro. Porque según ella, ellos seguían viviendo, y debías tratarlo con el mismo cariño que ellos te trataban a ti. Por esa razón no podías mover a ninguno de su sitio, y si te chocabas con alguno con ella delante debías pedirles perdón y calmarlos como si estuviesen realmente vivos. Esta vez no sucedió nada de eso, menos mal. Había veces que esa mujer te cabreaba tanto que ahí mismo la matabas, y debías volver a tu punto de guardado o no podrías obtener el traje que ella terminaría mientras tú estabas en Ruins.

-Buenas noches, ****.

Y tras eso, el último ruido que llegarías a escuchar era el chirrido de la puerta mientras era cerrada. La luz desapareció por completo de la habitación, y tan solo quedabas tú a solas con tus pensamientos. Como siempre hacías que la sábana te cubriese para no tocar el cadáver que había a tu lado mientras te relajabas un rato. Al menos si ignorabas el olor asqueroso que había en el lugar. Tenías que esperar a que Toriel abriese la puerta a los 20 minutos para comprobar que estabas dormida, y así se marcharía con la guardia baja a hacer tu traje mientras tú te divertías por ahí.

Realmente odiabas estar tanto rato sin hacer absolutamente nada a solas contigo misma. Y con los niños. Teniendo en cuenta la diversión que tenías al matar, estar un rato así era como una tortura. Al menos si te enfocabas en tus recuerdos más dulces el tiempo pasaba volando. Especialmente los de cierta persona que siempre te hacía pasar un buen rato…

Y así el tiempo estipulado pasó tan rápido como si de minutos se tratasen.

Sin darte cuenta la puerta ya era abierta y Toriel se dedicaba unos segundos a comprobar que todo estaba intacto. Para su sorpresa así era, pues sabías que jamás se había encontrado con un “niño” tan manipulable como tú, que hacía caso en todo y solo buscaba ser protegida. Si en realidad supiera que te estabas aprovechando de que ella estaba como una puta cabra (HEHEH) para sonsacar algo que necesitabas para sobrevivir definitivamente entraría en una locura completa. Menos mal que la sábana te cubría hasta la boca, porque estabas sonriendo ante ese tipo de pensamientos que tenías.

Contando tres minutos más para esperar a que la mujer se sentase en la butaca del salón para empezar a coser tu traje, te incorporaste con cuidado, y tras hacer que tu cama simulase que tú estabas aún en ella, te marchaste lentamente de la habitación, procurando evitar pasar por el centro del pasillo, pues ahí la madera era más débil y tendía a crujir en los momentos más inesperados. Desde el pasillo se podía escuchar a Toriel tararear mientras cosía en su sofá, y aunque no pudieras verla, sabías que había colocado a un par de niños delante de ella para verlos mientras realizaba un traje que era perfecto para ti. No entendías para qué quería tu cuerpo vestido si tan solo quería tu cara, pero no ibas a preguntárselo directamente. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Con rapidez te deslizaste hasta la puerta, aprovechando un momento en el que Toriel se agachaba para coger más hilos negros y así arreglar la falda del vestido, y cuando viste frente a ti el árbol podrido, aspiraste lentamente, saboreando al fin un aire no contaminado de putrefacción ni químicos que provocaban tus ojos llorar. Tus ganas de empezar tu genocidio eran tales que querías emprender la marcha con rapidez. Una sonrisa suave se encontraba marcada en tu rostro, y tus ojos depararon en la casa que estaba a tus espaldas durante unos segundos.

**Ver una casa tan destrozada y deteriorada te llenó de determinación.**

Reanudaste el camino dejando que tus pasos resonasen en todo el lugar silencioso, avisando a los monstruos cercanos que estabas ahí. Sana. Con fuerzas. Sin ninguna mujer cabra agresiva cercana. Sangre recorriendo tus venas preparada para ser lamida por ellos. Y por supuesto, ya preparada para coger el cuchillo de juguete que se encontraba en el balcón de Home que estaba a la izquierda de la casa de Toriel. Sabías que nada más ir hacia la derecha, muchos se empezarían a acercar hacia ti de cualquier forma para arrancarte la piel a tiras, ahogarte con sus redes, o atrapar tu pierna para irla comiendo lentamente…

Pero no lo iban a conseguir. Pues claro que no. Ellos estaban en tu camino, y tú los ibas a apartar a través de su polvo.

 

 

Mientras llegabas a casa de Toriel te dedicabas a apartar el polvo de tus manos sacudiéndolas, contenta. Sentías tu alma llena de tanta fuerza que no podías hacer otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente, con la seguridad por delante. Ya no había nadie a tu alrededor que pudiese atacarte, ni un solo monstruo quedaba. Todo lo que había era sangre de humanos y polvo de monstruos, cosa que quedaba bien a tu parecer. Era la definición gráfica exacta de una masacre, y lo mejor de todo es que la mitad de ella era provocaba por ti.

Pero aún quedaba alguien más. Esa mujer loca que necesitaba también un poco de amor infundado por ti. La cual por la experiencia ya sabías que estaba en su habitación recogiendo una capa para adornarla con tu traje. Era solo cuestión de ir lo suficientemente despacio como para no ser percatada y asestar un golpe final para terminar con su locura. Si en el fondo le estabas haciendo un favor y todo, la verdad. Había sufrido tanto que ya necesitaba el descanso eterno para poder superarlo, así no tendría que cuidar de muchos niños a diarios que cada día se pudrían un poco más. Tampoco habría necesidad de dar vuelta por las ruinas para ver si algún humano había caído. En realidad debería darte las gracias, pero bueno, no te ibas a molestar por eso. Ya con ver su magia en tus stats era suficiente para ti.

Entraste a paso lento en la casa, comprobando que todo seguía en orden. Y efectivamente era así, no habías realizado ningún paso mal, por tanto nada estaba fuera de lugar. Lo cual significaba que Toriel estaba en su habitación… Y bingo, nada más girar a la derecha viste la puerta de esa mujer abierta. Sonreíste aún más enseñando los dientes mientras apretabas el cuchillo e ibas directa a su habitación, donde podías escuchar un cajón siendo abierto. No tardaste mucho en llegar, solo una cuestión de segundos, y en cuanto viste la espalda de Toriel mientras sacudía la capa negra medio corta que era legítimamente tuya, alzaste el cuchillo mientras ibas corriendo hacia ella.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, mucho menos a gritar. Tan solo abrió los ojos y se giró un poco para verte por encima del hombro, permitiéndote ver ese rostro que tanto amabas ver.

-Buenas noches, _mami_.

Ofreciendo esa frase con el apodo dicho de forma tan irónico, ella abrió la boca para hablar… Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El polvo se acumuló en el suelo, y la capa cayó encima de este.

****** LV 6 40/40**

Tomaste la capa con mucho cuidado con la intención de mantener el polvo de Toriel en ella, mientras reías levemente al ver que al fin habías terminado la primera parte de tu pequeña gran aventura. Ahora podías respirar tranquila y disfrutar un poco más antes de llegar a Snowdin, donde lo mejor estaba por llegar. Y hasta tus manos temblaban ansiando querer irte ya.

Pero antes, tocaba hacer un par de cosas.

Primero saliste de la habitación, girando a la izquierda unos momentos, para ver el espejo que tanto te encantaba ver, pues en él podías ver el absoluto dolor expresado en el rostro de cierta persona.

De _ella_.

Quien te miraba con suma piedad intentando hacerte entrar en razón. Los ojos entrecerrados, la boca torcida, alzando una mano hacia el cristal para intentar alcanzar un poco de humanidad en ti. Su estúpida cara que anteriormente había siempre sonreído ahora estaba masacrada por el dolor, y era una vista que siempre ansiabas ver. Te habría gustado ver la de los demás que también se encontraban en el reflejo, pero bueno. Mientras pudieses ver una… Y mientras pudieses burlarte de ella, mejor. Alzaste la capa para que _ella_ viese el polvo impregnado, y lo sacudiste un poco frente a sus ojos, así los puntos diminutos caían al suelo en gran cantidad y luego eran pisoteados por ti mientras reías. Era una buena tortura que te gustaba hacer, pues _ella_ reaccionaba a eso apretando las manos en el pecho, intentando evitar el dolor que la consumía. Te disgustaba no poderla escuchar, pues entonces podrías oír cómo lloraba y pedía clemencia… Pero también provocaría que la escuchases todo el rato gritar, y era mejor que estuviese encerrada en el cristal que en tu cerebro.

Tras deleitarte con esa patética vista emprendiste la marcha para ponerte tu traje, coger un cuchillo decente en la cocina, e ir al sótano. Ahora sí que estabas preparada para marcharte… Aunque si te hubieses dado la vuelta antes de alejarte del espejo, habrías visto la mirada que ella te dedicó desde el reflejo. No una llena de dolor, ni de tristeza…

Si no de **determinación**.

Nada más llegar al salón, tomaste el traje acabado que Toriel había hecho: un de estilo clásico, como lo llamarían en la superficie. Blanco de cintura para arriba con botones y de cintura para abajo una falda negra que llegaba unos centímetros por encima de tus rodillas. Venían a juego con unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de las piernas, y a juego unos guantes negros junto con la capa anteriormente mencionada. Cada vez que te ponías eso te sentías como la auténtica Caperucita Roja que estaba a punto de ser comida por el lobo, y eso era lo que más te gustaba de eso, pues al final Caperucita era quien se convertía en el propio lobo. Además, quedaba muy mono. Mucho más que esos estúpidos trajes de la superficie, eran perfectos para ti.

Alisando la falda ya te sentías lista para abrir las puertas de las ruinas. No esperaste ni un segundo más, y repasando tener todo lo necesario reanudaste la marcha al sótano, con ganas de enfrentarte a cierto esqueleto y a todo lo que tenía este preparado para ti.

Lo que no sabías es que nada más abrirlas te encontrarías con algo mucho mejor y que jamás había sucedido en los anteriores juegos…

_Pues ibas a ser observada de nuevo._

 

 

**(N/:A: Aquí tenéis el traje de reader. Diseñado por mi, dibujado por la hermosa Leiby.**

**¿A que está preciosa? **Ah, y por cierto, ese Sans mide 3 cabezas más que reader. Leiby lo ha puesto más pequeño para que se vea todo de cerca y con suma hermosura. Alabadla. Ahora.)****


	35. 34. But someone came

UF!Undyne y UF!Alphys se encontraban en la habitación de las pantallas rodeada del resto de versiones que habían ido conociendo desde hace semanas, junto con los originales, los cuales en esos momentos eran quienes estaban más cerca de esas dos mujeres. Ambas lucían nerviosas, pero a pesar de eso estaban seguras de una cosa: que necesitaban investigar cierto mundo paralelo cuanto antes.

-¡Debemos activar las máquinas! Confiad en nosotras, creo que hemos encontrado algo.

Aseguró por tercera vez la mujer pez, intentando controlar los nervios que incrementaban en su ser. Lo que estaban diciendo era algo duro de creer, pues no habían dicho la razón por la cual querían ver ese nuevo universo. No estaban muy seguras de qué pasaba en ese mundo, y no querían alterar a tu familia sin ninguna razón aparente. Por esa razón no decían el porqué, pero sí que necesitaban examinar H0RR0T4L3 para asegurarse de lo aparentemente descubierto. ¿Fue realmente tu voz la que escucharon? ¿A lo mejor era un engaño de su mente al estar buscándote por tanto tiempo? No tenían ni idea, y solo había una forma de saberlo.

-Actualmente estamos muy ocupados como para dedicarnos a esto.

Gaster dio esa conclusión mientras se frotaba las sienes. Estaba agotado de llevar varios días investigando alguna nueva máquina que pudiese rastrear a alguien con tan solo un objeto personal, algo así como un perro pero a mayor escala, y no conseguía nada. Era como si te hubieras desvanecido de la tierra, y la opción de que sus inventos no funcionasen estaba descartado, porque aparte de probarlo con otros también estaba la confianza que tenía en todo lo que creaba. Nada salía defectuoso. Todo lo que hacía era absolutamente perfecto sin ningún margen de error, a no ser que los demás científicos metiesen las narices en sus investigaciones y trajesen ideas tontas que al final provocaban el desastre, como sucedió hace semanas cuando creaban las máquinas para investigar otros mundos paralelos. Ahora que él había tenido el control del desarrollo, creación y prueba de la máquina de rastreo, los resultados eran óptimos. Y le frustraba saber que realmente algo malo había sucedido. Pues que la máquina no funcionase era la clave para pensar así.

-¡So-solo una ve-vez!

Era vez era UF!Alphys quien insistió. Tenía muchas gotas de sudor corriendo por su cara, pero aun así mostraba la necesidad que sentía de analizar ese mundo. Aunque fuesen unos segundos. Quería comprobar que lo que sus oídos habían escuchado eran ciertos.

Asgore y Gaster se miraron un par de segundos, y entonces dieron ambos un suspiro. No estaban de acuerdo con eso, mas si la insistencia era tan grande debía ser por una buena causa. Ante todo eran monstruos comprensivos que querían el bienestar de todos, y si ellas pedían eso, solo habría que dejarlas hacerlo y pronto volverían a su tarea de búsqueda. El doctor se giró hacia Error e Ink, quienes habían traído a la mayoría a través de sus portales. Parecían tan extrañados como el resto, aunque Error lucía más enfadado que Ink por cómo tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños. Su compañero pintor tenía una mano en su hombro a modo de consolación, lo cual no parecía servir de mucho.

-¿Os importaría hacernos el favor?

Error abrió la boca para replicar a Gaster. No tenía ni la más absoluta intención de hacer eso. Tú habías desaparecido, y lo último que quería era estar en esa máquina dejando que descubriesen otro mundo como si nada. Por el amor de Asgore, ¿es que él era el único que pensaba con lógica en ese lugar? Podrías estar malherida en alguna parte, rogando por recibir ayuda. Y que esta no venga dejándote sola y desamparada... Imaginar eso lo enfureció aún más, y por poco mandó a todos a pastar si no fuese porque Ink actuó por él sin su consentimiento.

-de acuerdo. vamos, error.

El esqueleto de color negro miró al de los pinceles con un rostro de absoluta credulidad. Odiaba lo empático y servicial que era esa versión. En esos momentos no debían estar haciendo esas tonterías, y él sabía que Ink también deseaba encontrarte cuando antes. Ambos compartían el mismo pasado y sabía que el deseo de tenerte sana y salva aunque fuese en otra línea temporal era muy grande. Pero ese día el mundo parecía estar en contra de Error, y si todos estaban contra él –de nuevo- tendría que aceptar, no le quedaba otra al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo estaba muy seguro de que cuando terminasen esa completa tontería, recurriría al último recurso para saber dónde estabas. Y la verdad es que no quería. Porque tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara con esa pesadilla andante llena de colorines y "radicalismo". Ugh, antes prefería estar muerto que soportar un segundo su presencia... Pero lo iba a hacer por ti. Por mucho que odiese a ese vómito de colores, ese sabría dónde encontrarte. Siempre lo hacía, al menos para las pocas veces que habías aparecido en el multiverso. Las cuales no llegaban ni a cinco, pero bueno. En el caso de que ni el yolero consiguiera encontrarte, entonces la única posibilidad es que hubieras muerto. Y a veces era mejor saber eso que estar toda una vida preguntándose dónde estabas, dejando que la desesperación lo consumiese por dentro. Ya había vivido aquello, y definitivamente no iba a pasar por eso otra vez.

Por eso accedió a regañadientes, e Ink se alegró tanto que le ofreció una sonrisa amable junto con un leve "gracias", yendo él con su compañero de color negro a la sala aparte para ir a las máquinas. A Ink no le gustaba estar ahí, siendo sincero. Sentía que era usado como un vil muñeco, tal y como "él" hacía, y esperaba que en ese mundo fuese diferente. Sin embargo no fue así, tenía que estar sentado y dejar que utilizasen su magia a su antojo. Y lo peor es que no tenía derecho a quejarse, porque lo estaban haciendo en teoría por una buena causa, según Core!Frisk. Comprendía el deseo de ese niño a solucionar todo ese desastre que suponían los mundos paralelos, las líneas temporales, y demás... E incluso él mismo buscaba eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora que estaban en ello debía ayudar lo mejor que podía, aún compartiendo esa magia tan apreciada por él. La cual podría estar haciendo mejores cosas, como buscándote. Pero si hasta tus padres lo admitían, debía acatar las órdenes. Cuanto antes empezasen, mejor.

En cuanto ellos dos ya estaban conectados a las máquinas y los ordenadores comenzaron a funcionar, solo fue cuestión de minutos que las pantallas ya estuviesen emitiendo imágenes. El número de seguimiento ya estaba ahí. La mayoría en la sala se preguntaban por la insistencia de esas dos mujeres en descubrir qué había en ese mundo, y más aún por qué no avisaron de eso antes. Es cierto que 0UT3RT4L3 fue avisado primero, sin embargo podrían haber advertido el descubrimiento nada más salir los que provenían de las estrellas. 

Al menos fue fácil proyectar en las pantallas ese universo nuevo...

Pero lo difícil fue comprender lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

Cada televisor mostraba algo peor que el anterior, pues cada imagen tenía un elemento sangriento o visualmente asqueroso que provocaba a cualquiera que viese aquello a desviar la vista rápidamente. Un monstruo comiendo un intestino humano, otro con la cara destrozada arrastrándose por el lugar, sangre y huesos humanos en todo el lugar...

-que. diantres. es. esto.

Exigió saber US!Papyrus, formulando una pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en esos momentos. Sin embargo las reacciones fueron diferentes. Las Toriel tapaban los ojos de los niños para evitar que viesen aquello, aunque no podían desviarlos del sonido que producía la cámara principal, la cual era de la misma temática gore. Los Sans hacían lo mismo con sus inocentes Papyrus, quienes se quejaban al ser ya unos monstruos adultos y capaces de ver aquello aunque fuese mentira, porque nadie estaba preparado para ver todo eso. Y si no fuese porque en sus estómagos debido a la magia no había comida, ya habría vomitado más de uno.

-¡Quitad esto ahora mismo!

Esta vez fue US!Toriel quien dio la propuesta más acertada, e interiormente fue aceptado por los espectadores de esas escenas tan asquerosas. No se podían creer que ese mundo existiese realmente, uno donde comían a los humanos sin piedad, con versiones tan decrépitas que daba hasta pena mirarlos. Aunque gracias a eso, aquellos que pensaban que vigilar otros mundos a través de cámaras estaba mal, empezaban a admitir esa acción, pues había mundos que a veces no debían ser rescatados. Tal vez pensaban así por el shock del momento, y tras pensarlo con tranquilidad estaba la posibilidad de llegar a la conclusión de que si el Frisk de ese mundo lo hacía bien, no supondrían una amenaza para la humanidad... Pero eso no sucedería, no al menos hasta dentro de muchas horas.

-¡Un momento, por favor! –Replicó UF!Undyne aún sabiendo que todos a excepción de su novia estarían en su contra. Eso era importante, y hasta no descubrir la verdad no podrían quitarse las dudas de la cabeza.- Alphys, enfoca la puerta de Ruins.

La mujer lagarto asintió, y en el gran televisor se mostró la puerta por la que salía Frisk siempre. Mentira, no siempre. Porque tras varios minutos de espera, donde las versiones Underfell de Undyne y Alphys insistieron por paciencia, salió por esas grandes puertas una figura que jamás se había visto antes. Es decir, no era un niño, tal y como siempre esperaban. Esa figura era más alta, y sabiendo que llevaba vestido ya se daba a entender que era una chica. Así que solo había dos posibilidades en las cabezas de las dos mujeres anteriormente mencionadas: o esa Frisk era más adulta, o...

Se miraron ambas a los ojos con el temor en los ojos. No podía ser. No querían creer eso. Pero las pruebas que tenían se unían de tal forma que hasta dolía llegar a esa conclusión tirada prácticamente a su cara, siendo forzadas a tener que creerlo, aún cuando sus almas lo querían negar con fuerza. Tenían prácticamente su esencia en un puño, y no solo ellas, sino también el resto. Porque viendo el panorama de ese mundo, ya tenían una ligera idea de cómo acabarían las cosas con la humana que estaba aún justo a la entrada de Snowdin. Ella estaba quieta, mirando a todos lados sin parar. La capucha no les permitía ver su rostro, lo cual era frustrante para las dos mujeres de Underfell, pues necesitaban saber ya la verdad. Y al mismo tiempo no.

-No-no estoy segura de-de querer ver... esto...

Musitó OT!Alphys, pegándose a su Undyne a modo de protección. La susodicha abrazó a su novia con fuerza dando ánimos mientras asesinaba con la mirada a su propia versión de Underfell. No quería que su chica viese eso y encima pasase miedo. Definitivamente cuando terminasen aquella tortura visual iría a por esa mujer pez de ropas negras y le daría un poco de su medicina.

La figura femenina que se encontraba en las puertas comenzó a andar de pronto, con una actitud algo defensiva, pero decidida. Se notaba la dificultad al andar por cómo sus pies se hundían en el gran grosor de la nieve, pues en ese mundo parecía ser que nevaba con más fuerza, e incluso había un viento feroz que empujaba las ropas de esa chica hacia delante. En toda la sala sólo se escuchaba de fondo las máquinas funcionando y los pasos en la nieve de la humana. Algunos no se podían creer que ella se atreviese a seguir andando aún habiendo cadáveres a su lado, los cuales ignoraba. Seguía andando como si no existieran, y la verdad es que era una buena decisión. Tener que prestar atención a los cuerpos destrozados que había a los lados del camino definitivamente causaría en más de uno un desmallo, o peor, un miedo tal que ni pudiesen mover del sitio. Y la chica continuaba, con la valentía por delante. Parecía lista para enfrentarse a todo lo que se viniese por delante...

Pero no por detrás.

Porque cuando pasó por encima de un hueso humano cubierto de sangre que había en el suelo, andando un poco más, una figura muy grande y negra aplastó ese hueso hasta dejarlo hecho trizas. No era el típico palo partido por la mitad que dejaba Sans para asustar a Frisk, no, esta vez ese brazo estaba tan roto que ya ni era posible saber si era de verdad un hueso humano, al menos si se ignoraba la sangre.

La chica, al escuchar ese sonido, se giró para comprobar qué había pasado a sus espaldas.

Y entonces el viento sopló con fuerza, empujando la capucha para atrás. La humana se cubrió con el brazo los ojos para evitar el paso de la nieve en estos mientras su cuerpo era empujado un paso atrás, señal de la gran fuerza que ejercía el viento, y en cuanto apartó el brazo tras haber acabado esa ligera ventisca...

Se descubrió que eras tú.

Al instante muchos ahogaron gritos en su garganta, otros se cubrieron la boca con las manos dando una bocanada, y unos pocos hicieron que sus ojos desapareciesen de las cuencas al verte ahí.

-¿Es...?

Preguntó la débil voz de Toriel, quien era uno de los que se habían tapado la boca, y miraba con los ojos acuosos aquella figura tan similar a ti. Exactamente igual a excepción de las ropas, no había ni un ápice que confirmase ser otra versión. Especialmente por ese rostro de valentía y determinación que había reflejado en tu rostro, incluso tras ver ese hueso tan destrozado en el suelo.

-Lo sabía... -Dijo UF!Undyne, apretando un puño.- Hace una hora escuchamos su voz cuando activamos las máquinas para ver qué era este mundo. Y queríamos comprobar si era cierto.

-¡No puede ser! –Respondió Asgore. Este intentaba encontrar alguna evidencia de que no fuese verdad aquello, no podría soportar ver a su hija en ese mundo... Simplemente no podía. Era egoísta pensar que prefería ver a otra versión tuya ahí, pero eras su hija. Y ante eso siempre elegiría lo mejor para ti.- Es imposible que haya llegado a ese mundo, podría ser un alter ego diferente, o-

Fue cortado al instante, porque tu voz se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación.

**[¿Sans...? ¿Eres tú, Sans?]**

Y fue ahí cuando se supo que realmente eras tú. Obviamente en esos momentos no se daban cuenta de que si Undyne y Alphys de Underfell habían escuchado tu voz antes, era obvio que habías estado recorriendo ese mundo antes. Sin embargo lo último que podían hacer era pensar con claridad. El miedo los envolvía de forma que hasta los estaba ahogando, y debían tragar saliva y aferrarse a alguien cercano para obtener apoyo moral antes de romperse por dentro.

No obtuviste respuesta, te quedaste ahí unos segundos mirando a todos lados. Y tras dar una profunda respiración, te volviste a girar para seguir caminando.

-¡No lo hagas, vuelve atrás!

Gritó de pronto DT!Toriel. Era estúpido hacer eso pues no había forma de que los escuchases, sin embargo su alma le pedía hacer eso. Intentar contactar contigo para avisarte de ese terrible mundo que te esperaba... Pero tú andabas, ahora un poco más temerosa que antes, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados con las manos en el pecho. Ahora que la capucha estaba bajada podrían ver al completo tu rostro mientras te mordías el labio. La peor pesadilla de algunos estaba ahí, y fue mucho peor cuando al fin llegaste frente a los barrotes que en teoría Papyrus había construido en Underground. Te quedaste quieta como siempre hacían los Frisk cuando llegaban a ese punto, y una gran figura apareció a unos metros de ti.

-¡muevete, ****! –UF!Sans gritó con todas sus fuerzas viendo a ese Sans de H0RR0RT4L3, el cual escapa comiendo carne de un hueso humano y lo estaba tirando al suelo como si nada, acercándose a ti de forma muy pesada, gruñendo por lo bajo.- ¡huye, joder! ¡HAZLO!

Pero no lo hiciste. Mirabas al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, dejando que ese ser se acercase a ti sin problemas. Sabían que no podrías hacer eso, que era el propio Sans quien evitaba que se moviera cualquiera que llegase a ese punto... Y aun así querían seguir creyendo que podrías huir de ese ser antes de que diese contigo. Para su desgracia te mantuviste quieta, sin tener otra opción que enfrentarte a él. Su figura era tan grande que hasta había una sombra que tapaba tu cuerpo, haciendo que pudieses ver aún de espaldas cuán grande era. Parecías una oveja que estaba arrinconada por el lobo, y lo más probable es que fuese así.

[h u m a n a. –Dijo con esa voz tan grave y áspera que tenía, la cual arrastraba consigo el verdadero significado del miedo.- ¿no sabes como saludar a un nuevo compañero? date la vuelta... y **sonrie**.]

A veces la valentía podía hacer que uno llegase a hacer cosas estúpidas, y una de ellas fue que tú hiciste exactamente lo que te pidió Sans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo subir este capítulo. Me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a los personajes... Soy malvada.


	36. 35. Calabaza y araña

Las grandes puertas de Ruins fueron abiertas ante ti, haciendo que al instante el viento chocase contra tu cara sin ningún tipo de piedad. Agarraste la capucha para evitar que se cayese mientras entrabas en el nuevo terreno de ese mundo: Snowdin. A pesar de llevar ropas finas, no te afectaba para nada la temperatura tan extrema de ese lugar que rondaba en dígitos cercanos al 0. Y por esa razón necesitabas la ropa mágica que elaboraba esa Toriel, así podrías estar segura del frío con total comodidad. Incluso los zapatos no eran congelados a pesar de hundirse en la alta superficie de la nieve nada más cruzar las puertas. Estabas preparada para afrontar ese territorio, y tenías muchas ganas de encontrarte con ese monstruo el cual sabías que también ansiaba dar contigo. ¿La razón? Se sabría en pocos minutos.

Pero justo cuando ibas a dar pasos más adelante, te diste cuenta de algo que te detuvo en tu sitio: te sentías observada. Como al final de la anterior partida. Al instante te pusiste en guardia y miraste a todos lados, preguntándote qué sería. Definitivamente no era Sans, porque él ya te observaba en esa parte desde la primera partida y jamás te habías sentido de esa forma al ser perseguida por el esqueleto. Esta vez era diferente, pero qué… ¿Por qué esa sensación de que había varios ojos en ti? ¿Flowey? No, debía ser algo más, él ya no tomaba contacto contigo…

Y la clave estaba en la palabra “observar”, porque al instante un recuerdo vino a tu mente.

 

_-Así que, ¿vosotros estuvisteis todo el rato viéndonos? –Preguntó RT!Frisk a DT!Frisk. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el césped comparando sus trajes, y hasta hace poco disputaban por cuál era el mejor.-_

_-¡Sip! –Respondió la niña sonriendo ampliamente mientras gesticulaba con las manos, Napstablook haciendo de traductor.- Si ya sabes que lo hicimos, ¿por qué preguntas de nuevo?_

_-Uhm... Tú, al haber estado en la misma situación que yo y demás, ¿sentías que te observaban a cada rato? ¿O era cosa mía?_

_-Oh, pues ahora que lo dices, -ella miró al cielo ladeando la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de algo-, ¡sí! ¡Tienes razón! Desde que salí de Ruins no hubo ni un segundo en el que no estuviese siendo vigilada, aunque pronto me acostumbré._

_-¡Chara! –Llamó el Emisario haciendo gestos a US!Chara, quien se encontraba con el Frisk original y la otra Chara jugando a quién encontraba más dinero entre los bolsillos de la diosa de la Fortuna Muffet. La mencionada se detuvo para mirar a la dirección donde había sido llamada.- ¿Puedes venir?_

_-¡Voy! –Respondió bajando con la ayuda de una araña mientras la diosa se reía. Al momento ya se encontraba frente a los niños, arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a su nivel.- ¿Qué?_

_-¿Tú en algún momento de tu viaje te sentiste observada?_

_La niña de rosadas mejillas negó con la cabeza, y ambos Frisk se miraron entre sí unos segundos_ , _con la duda en sus ojos._

Parpadeaste varias veces, intentando asimilar esa conexión que acababa de dar tu propia mente. ¿Tal vez era eso? ¿Ellos te estaban observando? Oh boi, oh boi, OH BOI. Eso te estaba superando, sin duda. Porque si era así eso quería decir que habían vuelto a ir a por ti, o al menos lo iban a intentar, al encontrarte tras haber estado, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? No tenías ni idea. Pero había clara una cosa: no ibas a permitir que arruinasen tu diversión. Al fin estabas en un lugar donde te sentías cómoda, ese era tu hogar, y nadie podía arrebatarlo de tus manos. Ser feliz era algo que considerabas imposible hasta que sentiste el cuchillo en tu mano y el polvo cubrir tus ropas. Si ellos daban contigo no podrías seguir disfrutando de tu propio juego, y sabías que eso te mataría por dentro sin duda.

Sin embargo qué otra cosa podías hacer, si acababan de encontrarte y de alguna forma u otra irían a por ti. Tal vez mandarían al virus emo a por ti, y sería entonces cuando todo lo que habías conseguido hasta ahora había sido en vano. Porque en ese mundo al fin te habías encontrado a ti misma, y eso era lo que quería Core!Frisk, ¿no? Él te mandó a ese mundo por una razón, y tú ya la habías encontrado. Tu mundo era aquel, donde los humanos eran una delicatesen. Y tú ya estabas hecha a él, no querías abandonarlo de ninguna manera.

Suspiraste. Sabías que pronto acabaría tu chollo, y volverías a ser juzgada, exigida y agobiada hasta el punto de querer morirte ahí mismo. ¿Qué tal cruel podía ser la vida a veces? No… ¡Espera! ¡Ya está! Sí, sí, sí, aquello parecía ser perfecto. No había que verlo por el lado negativo, porque si lo mirabas de otra forma podías sacar ventaja de todo aquello. Tal y como decía el dicho, si tienes limones haces limonadas. Y esta vez ibas a sacar todo su jugo hasta no dejar ni una simple gota. Por las estrellas, a veces tenías unas ideas tan brillantes que deberías coronarte a ti misma. Y sin dudarlo te pusiste en marcha para completar el nuevo plan surgido en tu mente.

Porque no hacía falta esperar a que ellos fuesen crueles contigo. Siempre podías ser tú la cruel ahí. Si iban a buscarte, lo mejor era darles un espectáculo que jamás olvidarían para el resto de tus vidas. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que estabas y estaban en la zona correcta para llevar a cabo tu plan! ¿Por qué? Porque había cierto esqueleto que nada más dar contigo SIEMPRE te hacía pagar por tus pe _c_ ados. Él no tenía suficiente con ese rato sangriento que te proporcionaba en Judgement Hall, para nada. Su ansia por verte sufrir al matar a su tan querido hermano hacía que él mismo te llevase con su hermano cuanto antes para que el susodicho se encargase de ti. Solo una vez al menos, para hacerte saber lo que era ser brutalmente asesinado. Y era perfectísimo, podrías hacer que esos idiotas viesen a su tan adorable **** siendo asesinada por ellos antes de ir a buscarla. Si es que de solo pensarlo tu corazón latía con fuerza de la emoción, y querías cuanto antes llegar a Sans para que sucediese aquello.

Mas debías ir paso por paso, y al igual que con Toriel, te tocaba fingir ser una niña débil y perdida en un mundo el cual desconocía y estaba segura de que ahí no había nadie malvado que fuese a atentar contra su vida. Poniendo las manos sobre el pecho, actuando de forma temerosa… Justo cuando llegases al hueso que Sans rompía, harías que el propio viento rebelase quién eres para darles el mayor susto de sus vidas. Porque como ya conocías la sala de pantallas podías jugar con que ellos ya tenían una buena idea de cómo iba ese mundo, y te ibas a aprovechar de esa ventaja que tenías. Además, sabiendo que Sans estaba cerca te considerabas como un cervatillo que actuaba intranquilo sabiendo que su cazador estaba cerca, y era exactamente así. En ese primer reencuentro siempre eras cazada quisieras o no, así que desde hace varios resets lo único que te quedaba era enfrentarte a tu destino y ser destrozada pedazo a pedazo bajo la atenta mirada de ese monstruo.

¿Monstruo? No, para nada. Cuando un monstruo no realizaba magia para matar a un humano, si no la auténtica fuerza bruta que tenía en el cuerpo, se convertía en una _bestia_. Con unas capacidades físicas que aparte de dar miedo les permitía arrancar la piel de un ser humano con tanta facilidad que parecía que tu cuerpo estuviese hecho de la cerámica más sensible del mundo. Especialmente Papyrus. Sans tal vez era fuerte y muy bruto, que podía arrancar tu brazo de solo un movimiento, pero Papyrus tenía unas garras y unas fauces tan peligrosas que con solo rozarte ya podía hacer una herida profunda la cual provocaría tu muerte en cuestión de segundos. Y si podía hacer eso cuando no quería realmente hacerte daño, cuando de verdad quería conseguir ver tu sangre lo mejor que podías hacer era rezar porque todo acabase ya.

Y ahí estabas, ya siendo detenida por la fuerza mágica del esqueleto que te detenía justo en frente de los barrotes creados por Papyrus. Estos estaban llenos de sangre y trozos de ropa que conseguía arrancar de los humanos, porque estaba colocado de forma que incluso andando de lado cual cangrejo te arañase y buscase arrancarte la piel. Porque el esqueleto alto solo necesitaba una simple herida con una gota de ese tan delicioso líquido carmesí para encontrarte. Su olfato era tan potente que era imposible escapar de él. Una vez abierta la herida, él aparecería en cuestión de segundos de entre los árboles.

Pero claro, Sans tenía otros planes para ti.

-h u m a n a. –Dijo con esa voz tan grave y áspera que tenía, la cual arrastraba consigo el verdadero significado del miedo. Pero que a ti te provocaba sensaciones llenas de impaciencia, alegría y necesidad por enfrentarte a él de una vez por todas.- ¿no sabes como saludar a un nuevo compañero? date la vuelta... y **sonrie**.

Y sin rechistar, realizaste esa acción. Girando lentamente te encontraste cara a cara con ese ser al que le debías tanto y se lo devolvías asesinando a su hermano sin piedad. Bueno, cara a pecho realmente, porque al ser tan alto tenías que alzar la mirada para toparte con esa. Su respiración lenta que emitía un gruñido leve chocó contra tu cabeza y un poco de tu flequillo, haciendo que fuesen empujados hacia atrás a cada aire que él emitía. Olía a sangre y salsa barbacoa, una perfecta unión digna de una bestia. Lo bueno de tenerlo ahí es que podías estar resguardada del viento que empujaba tus ropas, no de forma violenta como siempre hacía, pero sí para ser algo molesto.

-buena chica. me gustan los humanos que obedecen a la primera, usualmente debo forzarlos a sonreir mientras huyen.

Y por forzarlos a sonreír se refería a hacer él mismo una sonrisa en sus mejillas con sus propios dedos, estirando la piel hasta que así fuese. O al menos esto daban a mostrar los cadáveres que había a los lados. A veces te replanteabas por qué Sans seguía actuando como si nada aún recordando ambos todo lo que sucedía en cada juego tuyo, pero en esos momentos te venía de perlas. Su masoquismo a seguir fingiendo que todo seguía normal era algo que agradecías desde lo más profundo de ti.

-soy sans, sans el esqueleto. y en teoria estoy al cargo de capturar humanos. sinceramente no me interesa mucho.

En realidad él prefería “dormir” en su caseta mientras con un hueso humano se quitaba la carne fresca entre sus dientes para así probar más carne humana que quedaba entre ellos.

-pero… sabes… mi hermano _, papyrus_ … -Oh, ahí venía lo bueno.- el esta OBSESIONADO con los humanos. y si te soy sincero… le haria muy feliz –dijo mientras agarraba tu muñeca sin previo aviso y te elevaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo, haciendo que lo tuvieras que ver cara a cara. Sus serpentinos ojos carmesíes analizaron cada parte de tu rostro mientras seguía hablando- ver a un humano. asi que tengo una idea. como ultimamente ha pasado mucha hambre, no deberiamos hacerle esperar a probar su comida favorita, ¿verdad?

Sin decir más te hizo bajar al suelo de forma brusca mientras agarraba tu brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarte quisieras o no hacia donde te encontrarías con Papyrus. Apretaba tanto tu brazo que hasta dolía, y si realizabas algún movimiento no dudaría en rompértelo cual palito de dientes. Aun así debías actuar como si fueras _ella_ , así que tocaba abrir el telón de nuevo. Moviéndote a duras penas intentabas seguir los pasos del gran esqueleto, mas parecía difícil visto en tercera persona.

-¡O-oye, espera! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Dijiste poniendo una mano sobre su brazo a modo de intentar ganar compostura, pero era imposible. Él tan solo se rio desde lo más profundo de su pecho, una risa profunda y llena de burla ante esa actitud tan patética que estabas otorgando. Sabías que él tenía dudas en su mente por no entender esa actuación tuya, pero a veces hasta una chica quería sentirse como una damisela en apuros para ser asesinada cruelmente por otro solo por puro morbo. Siendo él masoquista era de esperar que pensase así de ti, quien revivías esa aventura una y otra vez para matar sin cesar. A unos muy pocos pasos estaban esos barrotes tan puntuosos, que él mismo te forzó a cruzar lentamente primero para hacer que cada extremidad de tu ser sufriese cortes profundos que provocaron en ti un chillido de dolor.

-actuando como un humano, huh. eso hara feliz a papyrus mucho mas.

Tras formular esa frase ante tu actitud él pasó, rompiendo tras de si los barrotes de madera. Sacudiéndose un poco volvió a agarrarte del brazo para seguir su misión de hacerte morir a manos de su hermano pequeño. Prácticamente hacía que tus pies fuesen deslizados por la nieve haciendo un pequeño bulto delante de ellos, sin siquiera preocuparse de las heridas que había provocado. La sangre caía por tu cuerpo dando un calor curioso y a la vez embriagante para ti, y a medida que “andabas” caían algunas gotas al suelo, decorando la blanca pura nieve con el rojo de tu sangre. Los cuerpos congelados de otros humanos se encontraban a los lados del camino para dejar que Papyrus siempre capturase a los humanos con más facilidad gracias a Sans, quien se encargaba de que su hermano tuviese la presa lo más fácil posible. Y en ese caso, tú eras prácticamente la presa más fácil que jamás tendría.

Con unos cuantos pasos ya estabais en el centro de ese amplio lugar que era la zona de vigilancia de Sans, donde su caseta, rota por los lados, dejaba mostrar un par de cabezas humanas colgando como si nada. El viento era el único sonido que se dejaba escuchar nada más detener vuestros pasos en esa zona, y tú miraste a todos lados fingiendo que no veías al hermano de Sans. Pero era mentira. Podías verlo. Estaba entre los árboles altos, observándote con dos puntos rojos en la oscuridad que otorgaban las ramas. Se movió un poco abajo, señal de que al fin te había identificado, y justo cuando le llegó el olor a sangre gracias a una ráfaga de viento que arrastró consigo, llegó al suelo dando un salto que apenas fue escuchado tras impactar en el suelo.

Lentamente salió de la oscuridad, dejando mostrar primero las garras afiladas que le caracterizaban envueltas en un guante negro. Luego su brazo largo, y por último su rostro. Seguía siendo como el Papyrus normal, aunque tenía dos rajas, cada una en cada ojo, y bajo sus cuencas había rastros de sangre levemente limpiados. Sus pupilas rojas depararon en cada parte de tu cuerpo, analizando las heridas, y también el punto más importante para él. Tu cuello.

Tú, intentando mostrar amabilidad, ofreciste una sonrisa algo temblorosa mientras alzabas una mano.

-Hola… Soy ****. **** la humana.

Diciendo esa frase verificabas al esqueleto que eras un humano. Y por encima de todo que estabas viva.

No necesitaba saber nada más de ti.

Fue corriendo hacia tu posición llegando a ti con tan solo tres movimientos iguales que hacía una araña, moviendo sus piernas y brazos al estar a cuatro patas. Solo te dio tiempo a ver su boca abrirse para antes de ir a por tu cuello al mismo tiempo que Sans se separaba de ti para observar tu muerte lenta y dolorosa. Porque Papyrus fue a arrancar parte de tu cuello sin dudar, comiendo un poco durante el proceso de observar tu sangre caer a los lados. Tú intentaste gritar, pero él al arrancar el cuello ya resultaba imposible, y tu única opción era mover los brazos en vano a símbolo de pedir ayuda de forma urgente. Pero esta no llegó. Y Papyrus se abalanzó de nuevo contra ti, esta vez para arrancar la vena que con tanto ahínco había buscado para saborear la sangre que directamente llegaba del corazón. La sangre brotó sin cesar, y tú comenzaste a sentir tu cuerpo perdiendo fuerzas a una velocidad rápida, haciendo que tus movimientos fuesen lentos y cada vez más dificultosos. Mirando el “cielo” rojo, la oscuridad te absorbió lentamente mientras notabas cómo las garras de Papyrus se clavaban en tu pecho para arrancar tu corazón. Lo único que pudiste sentir antes de morir era el dolor incesante recorrer tu pecho y cuello.

Ahí estaba el espectáculo que les quisiste otorgar a tu familia. Ojalá sufriesen de la peor manera posible.

Y así lo hicieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título del siguiente capítulo: El colapso de Toriel. Vamos a hacer sufrir a esa pobre mujer un poco, ¿no?


	37. ¡Capítulo especial! [Lemon y Blueberry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis lo prometido, espero que os guste. Y de nuevo os doy las gracias por ser tan geniales y darme todo el apoyo que siempre me dais. Sin vosotros no sería nada, y esto no sería posible. Espero poder algún día celebrar las 20k visitas con vosotros. ¡Ojalá ese sueño se cumpla! ^^
> 
> Disfrutad de esto. Recordad que os lo podéis saltar si no os interesa, y también podéis ir solo a la parte lemon o a la parte de Blueberry, no me importa. Lo que os plazca. ¡Adiós! <3

 

_**1ER ESPECIAL: SANS [LEMON]** _

Sans miraba el techo de su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos, viendo cómo la oscuridad absorbía cada vez más el cuarto, señal de que se estaba haciendo de noche. Y sabía que debía encender la lámpara de su mesa para seguir trabajando mientras corregía exámenes, pero cuando entraba en modo apagado poca motivación encontraba en seguir ejerciendo su trabajo como profesor de escuela. Había ratos en los que prefería no hacer absolutamente nada mientras se recostaba en la silla y se perdía en la nada tras haber bebido un buen montón de kétchup, cuya botella había dejado en la mesa ya vacía. No había ninguna razón en concreto para estar así, tan solo le apetecía notar que el mundo al fin seguía pasando y no había motivos para preocuparse por algún reset. El tiempo ya al fin iba hacia delante y podía vivir pacíficamente con su familia… Y contigo.

Cerró los ojos al recordarte, inhalando profundamente. Ya llevabas un mes en la casa y todo era tan… difícil de manejar. Especialmente cuando se trataba de algo como las necesidades del alma. A veces se maldecía por haber estudiado en Underground las almas y todo lo referente a ellas, para intentar arreglarse a sí mismo, para encontrar alguna forma de no asesinar niños para romper la barrera… Y por culpa de eso sabía qué pasaba contigo y con él. Almas gemelas. Predestinadas a estar juntas y enamorarse sin tener ninguna razón aparente… Odiaba eso. No quería tener un alma gemela realmente. Estaba cansado de sufrir y quería un tiempo para relajarse y vivir de forma pacífica sin tener que sufrir un mal de amores, porque sí, tenía miedo de volver a ser rechazado como hizo Toriel cuando salieron de la superficie. No quería volver a escuchar un “Sans, me gustaría que tú y Papyrus vinierais a vivir con Asgore y conmigo… Ahora que todo está solucionado queremos intentar formar la familia que anteriormente fuimos, y seríamos muy felices si estuvierais con nosotros, Undyne y Alphys incluidas”. Una hermosa indirecta de que aquello que sintió por esa mujer fue unidireccional. Y no pasaba nada, realmente. Apenas sufrió por ello, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a estar con alguien tan sucio y roto por dentro como él? Nadie. Y comprendía eso perfectamente. Ni él mismo saldría consigo, tenía demasiados demonios que lo arrastraban como para permitir compartirlos con alguien… Nadie se merecía ver cuán destrozado estaba…

Y muchos menos tú. Quien también tenía en teoría un pasado oscuro y, tal y como él hacía, lo escondías sonriendo ampliamente a diario refugiándote en tu familia. Hacía tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la razón por la que su alma te escogió, porque ambos teníais algo similar que esconder y fingir… Aunque no debía juzgarte. Posiblemente tu sonrisa era verdadera y habías conseguido dejar tu pasado atrás; no como él, que seguía en el pasado como un idiota. Y debido a ello le gustaba ver el cielo, comprobando que aunque él estuviese atrás, todo continuaba y había un mañana en el que creer. A veces deseaba poder embriagarse con esos pensamientos positivos que daba su tan amado cielo, porque entonces podría admitir todo sobre sí mismo y empezar algo contigo… Pero nah, eso no iba a pasar. Porque tú no sabías nada sobre las almas gemelas, y por ende no tendrías que sufrir ese enamoramiento al que estabas forzada a sentir solo porque algo tan estúpido como el alma lo exigía. Heh, si supieras qué tipo de basura había escogido tu esencia… Y ese era el problema de las almas gemelas, que uno no escogía de quién enamorarse, y debido a ello algunos huían de eso, tal y como hacía él.

Un cobarde, eso era. No tenía el valor de acercarse a ti y decirte todo cuanto llevaba callando todo ese tiempo al estar evadiéndote una y otra vez. Si tuviera las agallas (como Undyne, hehe) de acercarse a ti y decirte “hey, pequeña, que tal si vamos a grillby’s y-“.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Suspiró diciendo un “adelante” flojo, ni en sus pensamientos podía quedarse a solas. En fin, tal vez sería alguien avisándolo que ya era hora de cenar... Se sentó bien en la silla dando un bostezo cuando la puerta se abrió, y justo cuando él estaba a punto de decir a Papyrus “si, si, ya bajo”, descubrió que no era él quien había llamado. Ya debería haberlo supuesto porque nadie estaba chillando desde las escaleras, pero igualmente creía que era su hermano…

Y sin embargo eras tú.

Sin decir nada entraste en la habitación, sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar, pues tenías prohibido entrar en la habitación, y cerraste la puerta tras de ti. Sans debería echarte cuanto antes de ese lugar o Asgore se pondría hecho una furia. Más que nada porque en esa habitación había documentos que no debías mirar bajo ningún concepto, especialmente porque había investigaciones sobre almas rotas que ellos habían intentado analizar para solucionar tu problema y él llevaba a su habitación para seguir estudiando por la noche, los cuales pensaban enseñarte cuando al fin encontrasen algún tipo de cura, pues tenían miedo de que tu frágil alma se partiese sin poderse evitar en algún momento. Por suerte los tenía escondidos en los cajones de su escritorio al estar la mesa llena de exámenes, pero eso no te daba derecho a entrar en su habitación sin permiso… Y mucho menos sonriendo de esa forma tan… ¿Pícara? Imposible.

-Sans.

Que pronunciases su nombre le hizo reaccionar, y sacudiendo la cabeza te miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-no debes estar aqui, peque. ordenes de toriel.

Normalmente accedías a toda exigencia sin rechistar, especialmente si era una orden dada por tu padre… Pero te quedaste ahí, sin dejar de mirarlo, acentuando aún más esa sonrisa de dientes blancos que dabas. Escondiste las manos detrás de tu espalda mientras dabas un paso hacia él. Sans tragó saliva inexistente, un poco alterado por esa visión que tenía frente a él. Definitivamente tú jamás te habías comportado así. No es que fuese a negar que te veías adorable, es más si seguías así él acabaría por haciendo alguna foto y así guardarla para el resto de la eternidad.

-Y tú no deberías ignorar a tu alma gemela.

El mundo de Sans parecía de pronto derrumbarse por completo. ¿Cómo es que sabías eso? ¿Quién te lo había dicho? ¿Alphys? No, ella prometió jamás contar eso. Oh, por las estrellas. Se iba a llevar una buena reprimenda de Asgore y Toriel cuando les tuviese que contar eso.

Y sin embargo tú no te detuviste por esa expresión de total asombro que tenía Sans en el rostro tras oír esa frase. Al revés, con toda la valentía y determinación del mundo seguiste dando varios pasos hasta estar frente a él, inclinándote hacia delante. Tan cerca que Sans podía notar cada pelo que había en tu cabello, cada dibujo que formaban tus ojos aunque estuviese oscuro en la habitación… Joder, debía tomar el control de la situación.

-Como no has decidido dar el primer paso tú… He tomado la decisión de darlo yo misma. Y lo voy a hacer de forma que jamás volverás a apartar tus ojos de mi.

Pero la forma en la que hablabas, siendo un susurro lento pronunciando cada palabra las cuales arrastraban tanto _deseo_ … No podía aguantar. Era demasiado, tenerte tan cerca estaba alterando por completo sus sentidos, y su cerebro se iba apagando poco a poco. Tanto que hasta sus ojos se iban volviendo cada vez más pequeños a medida que iba perdiendo la cordura, dejando paso a un esqueleto que alzó las manos para poder acariciar tu mejilla, la cual correspondiste sonriendo de lado de forma maliciosa. Tú misma tomaste su mano para depositarla tras su espalda, y lo que hiciste a continuación definitivamente hizo que ya todo su ser se resignase a la pasión que había ido acumulando al momento.

De un solo movimiento habías aprovechado para sentarte sobre él en la silla, y Sans dio gracias al cielo de que esta no tuviese brazos laterales. Porque tus piernas pudieron colgar por los extremos con total comodidad, y así podía él sentir el peso que ejercías. Suave, constante, y sin duda encantador… Las manos de Sans no pudieron evitar colocarse en tus caderas, mientras tú te inclinabas hacia delante para hacer que ambas frentes quedasen pegadas, y miraste fijamente sus zócalos, los cuales ya no tenían pupilas en ellas. Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegaste tu cuerpo al de él, y Sans pudo notar cada parte de tu zona delantera del cuerpo. Estaba tan blando que le apetecía comprobar si de verdad era así como se sentía si hacía lo mismo con sus manos…

-Jamás volverás a alejarte de mi tras esto.

Tras decir aquello fundiste tu boca con la de él, empezando a liderar un beso el cual al principio lo mantuvo en el más profundo de los shocks y los nervios a flor de hueso, sin embargo eso no le detuvo a degustar tus carnosos labios que desprendían un olor dulce. ¿Tarta? ¿Espagueti? A saber, porque en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron dejó que todo su ser se impregnase con los sentimientos de excitación que empezaban a crecer en él. Sus atrevidas manos fueron por tu espalda para pegarte a él aún más, y tú arqueaste la espalda causando un roce indebido en el regazo de él, y Sans tuvo que aferrarse a tu camisa para no dejarse llevar por esos movimientos realizados por tus caderas. Primero quería disfrutar del beso, el cual se estaba intensificando a cada segundo que pasaba, y se dejaba demostrar por cómo él acababa de morder tu labio inferior para dar paso a una lengua que había invocado con su magia, provocando que su ojo también fuese eliminado. Otra zona también quiso manifestarse, y sin embargo tuvo que aguantarse. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, y acelerar las cosas no era lo suyo. Tenerte sobre él estando tan pegada era una sensación que quería disfrutar tanto como pudiese, incluso si el roce de las lenguas estuviese calentando el ambiente demasiado. Porque tu piel se notaba mucho más caliente que antes, y los huesos de Sans rogaban por sentir ese calor piel con hueso. Al menos por el momento su lengua era la que estaba disfrutando de ti y tu boca, pasando por cada zona posible. Podía sentir cada parte de tu cavidad mientras tu lengua jugaba alrededor de la suya, sin poder detener esa línea azul blanquecina que estaba bajando por tu barbilla en esos momentos.

Durante ese proceso hubo unos sonidos tan obscenos que Sans necesitaba grabar para reproducir constantemente por el resto de su vida, porque la mayoría eran gemidos ahogados en tu garganta debido a ese morreo tan intenso que os estabais dando. Él sonreía cada vez que atrapaba tu lengua con la suya y tú te quejabas por lo bajo al no poder seguir moviéndote, y te vengabas haciendo movimientos pélvicos que le hacían soltar el agarre para permitirte mover la lengua, ya que lo dejaba en un estado grogui durante un par de segundos. Y entre tantos movimientos indecentes que lo volvían loco y cada vez su cuerpo iba rogando más de eso, al final acabó con él alejando la boca para mirarte a los ojos fijamente. En ellos estaba reflejado la lujuria que sentías, porque estaban nublados, y aparte tu boca medio abierta daba más indicios de ello. Joder, esa imagen la guardaría para el resto de su vida. Te veías tan adorablemente pervertida… Y esa mirada era dedicada exclusivamente para él. Se sentía tan contento y orgulloso al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras una mano pasaba a tu mejilla. Tú reaccionaste a ese tacto inclinándote sobre ella, cerrando los ojos mientras recuperabas el aire al igual que él, dejando que la pasión hablase por sí sola. Porque había una frase que ambos queríais decir y ninguno se atrevía.

Sans seguía teniendo dudas a pesar de sentir cada hueso de su cuerpo rogar por juntarse contigo. Eras menor, la hija de los reyes, vivíais en la misma casa, alguien con un pasado turbio… ¿Estaba bien esto, aún con tu consentimiento? Ni siquiera habíais tenido una cita, y dar ese paso tan drástico por tu parte era demasiado. Debería ser el adulto ahí y pedirte que te fueras de la habitación, y sin embargo su alma no le permitía hacer eso. Te quería ahí, encima de él, donde pudiese verte en esa postura tan descarada y rogando por recibir más de ese acto corporal. Razón no le faltaba a tu alma, estabas tan preciosa así… Si pudiese estar así unos minutos, una noche, una vida entera, sería fantástico.

Y al parecer tú estabas de acuerdo con eso, porque abriste los ojos para mirarlo fijamente con la respiración más calmada, otorgándole una sonrisa tierna. Aún estando en ese estado de lujuria eras capaz de sonreír como si nada, y parecías un ángel con alas negras teniendo en cuenta lo que ambos queríais hacer.

Viendo esa sonrisa, Sans no quería saber nada más de ese puñetero mundo. Quería fundirse contigo y dejar que ya los problemas llegasen al día siguiente. Una noche dedicada a vosotros dos para satisfacer los deseos que llevaba rogando su alma sería sin duda algo muy bueno para ambos. O al menos así lo veía desde su punto de vista egoísta y tan necesitado de ese tacto suave que suponía tu cuerpo. Aunque algo le decía que una vez lo probase… No había vuelta atrás.

-¿vamos a la cama?

Asentiste, y él sonrió ampliamente. Poco le importaba las consecuencias de hacer el amor contigo. Si iba a ir de cabeza al infierno, que así fuese, pero iría contigo, sin duda. Sumidos en el pecado para estar juntos hasta el resto de la eternidad.

No tardó ni un segundo en hacer que tu alma saliese del pecho para adquirir el tomo azul oscuro producido por el ataque especial de Sans y alzarte en el aire para tirarte con no mucha delicadeza a la cama. En cuanto tu boca chocó con el colchón, él ya estaba sobre ti con un teletransporte, demostrando que la bestia había sido despertada. Utilizando una pierna para mantener las tuyas propias separadas, dejó que cada mano estuviese a cada lado de tu cabeza, permitiéndole ver cada reacción tuya durante el proceso. Primero fue de sorpresa, luego un sonrojo muy fuerte -¿y ahora te sonrojabas?, idiota-, y por último una sonrisa tímida mientras alzabas las manos hasta él para tomar su cráneo entre tus manos. Mordiste tu labio una vez tus dedos tocaron su frío hueso, dejando que tu pecho se alzase unos segundos al haber dado una respiración lenta. Desde esa posición Sans podía ver tu ropa ligeramente desordenada por los movimientos bruscos, y aunque dejase ver un poco de piel por el estómago y los hombros, sabía que era insuficiente para él.

Ningún problema en realidad, porque pronto esas ropas no serían ningún estorbo para él.

Esta vez aunque tú le empujases hacia tu boca de nuevo, él fue directamente al cuello, donde ahí sin dudarlo ni un segundo dejó que su lengua entrase en contacto con la poca piel que dejabas ver a través de la ropa, y al instante arrancó en ti un jadeo mientras ladeabas la cabeza para permitirle más espacio. Tus manos fueron a su chaqueta para aferrarte a ella, y eso hizo sacar una leve risa en Sans mientras seguía dejando un rastro de saliva azulada a su lado debido a su ecto-lengua. Ni se iba a molestar en limpiar esa saliva, porque prefería verte marcada en cada parte del cuerpo por él, y así poder dejar claro que eras suya frente a todos, o al menos frente a él. Cuando tu delicioso blanquecino cuello fue dejado con su saliva, abrió sus falanges para morder esa piel tan tentadora que le rogaba por atención, y tú de nuevo realizaste un arqueo de espalda mientras notaba cómo tus piernas iban moviéndose debido al repentino acto. Más gemidos deliciosos que inundaban sus oídos de sensaciones alegres y sobre todo calenturientas. Se preguntaba cómo sería escucharte en el acto principal de esa noche… Sin duda sus paredes querrían guardar esos gritos de placer hasta que ese hogar fuese derrumbado, al igual que él.

Y la impaciencia lo estaba matando, por eso fue directamente a por tu camisa para arrebatártela cuanto antes. Quería explorar cada parte de tu ser, descubrir por qué los humanos eran tan maravillosos al esconder un gran poder en sus almas con esos cuerpos tan frágiles, y por encima de todo saber cómo reaccionarías a cada acto suyo. Esas razones fueron suficientes para decidir levantar tu camisa y deleitarse con la vista que tenía de tu cuerpo. Cada curvatura ahora podía ser vista mientras tú lo mirabas con la vergüenza expuesta en la cara, y Sans se relamió viendo las partes que más le interesaban, obviamente tus pechos. Esa zona que era tan estimulante y él aún siendo un esqueleto consideraba dos frutos los cuales eran demasiado tentadores como para dejarlos ahí necesitados de mimos. Por eso alzó la prenda hasta que quedase en tus brazos, donde ahí en un segundo hizo que su magia atase un nudo a la ropa y mantenerte con los brazos quietos mientras él decidía hacer un poco de exploración por tu cuerpo con total libertad. Le gustaba verte atada y rogando por atención, verte tan necesitada era un gusto que se iba a dar unos segundos antes de atacar. Aunque él también se muriese de impaciencia, verte mirándolo de esa forma tan impaciente donde la lujuria te consumía por completo con el pecho siendo alzado de forma irregular por esa respiración entrecortada era demasiado como para no apreciarlo unos momentos, haciéndote sufrir un poco más.

Cuando ya terminó de torturarte un poco, sus dedos pasaron por cada parte de tu piel notando cómo abrías la boca y cerrabas los ojos dejándote llevar por cada caricia, hasta que llegó a la zona del sujetador, donde ahí se dedicó a acariciar justo por la zona de arriba donde se dejaba ver un poco del pecho. Tú reaccionaste a ello rogando en voz baja que arrancase esa prenda de una vez, y viendo que ya tu paciencia había llegado a un límite peligroso, decidió cortar los tirantes al fin para liberar tu parte delantera de esa prisión ejercida por la ropa. Ya que la camisa ataba tus manos no podría quitarlo de forma convencional, así que recurrió a la magia con un hueso afilado para poder hacer aquello, y al poco tus dos montañas ya estaban expuestas ante él sin ningún tipo de pudor. En cuanto su dedo hizo contacto con tu pezón y frotó un par de veces con cuidado, consiguió en ti la reacción que tanto necesitaba oír:

-¡Sans~!

Al estar con una rodilla pegad a tu entrepierna para mantener tus piernas separadas, pudo comprobar que en cuestión de segundos esa zona estaba más caliente que antes, y junto a ese gemido ya le confirmaba que estabas empezando a sentir un deseo sexual mucho más fuerte que antes. Según sus conocimientos, las mujeres primero debían excitarse antes de ser penetrada, pues así se garantizaba que el miembro pasase a una facilidad mucho mejor. Así que se dispuso a mantenerse lo más caliente posible empezando a jugar con tus botones, lamiendo los dedos con tu propia boca y así el tacto a esa zona tan sensible era más fácil. Tú te removías del placer, cerrabas los ojos con fuerza llenándote de placeres que provocaban en ti tanto jadeos como peticiones indecorosas a medida que su lengua también se apuntaba a esa tarea que tanto adoraba realizar. En el momento en el que tú te mordiste el labio abriéndote de piernas, Sans descubrió que a veces ser un vago tenía sus cosas buenas, porque con toda ese energía que había guardado toda su vida lo podía emplear satisfaciéndote, y sin duda había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Era como si se hubiese estado esperando para este mundo, y teniendo en cuenta lo preciosa que te veías, valía la pena.

Pronto ya empezaste a fruncir el ceño debido a tu adorable impaciencia en ese aspecto, y no podía evitar mirarte con cariño mientras lo mirabas con reproche inflando una mejilla al ver que él no cesaba de tocarte los pechos para llenarte de placer. Una risa se le escapó desde la caja torácica, haciendo que él volviese a alzarse para contemplar una vez más tu figura antes de meter la mano dentro de tus pantalones para deslizarlos un poco hacia abajo.

-¿esto es lo que quieres, ****?

Asentiste con tanta fuerza que él no pudo evitar bajar la ropa que quedaba aún más lentamente, causando que tú movieses las caderas para darle prisa. Si tú querías acelerar las cosas, adelante, y eso iba a implicar que no tendría miramientos en llegar cuanto antes a tu zona interior para hundirse en el pecado que tanto había reusado tanto tiempo.

Con tu cuerpo ya desnudo y expuesto al aire frente a él, tras haber delineado con su dedo cada parte de tu cuerpo empezando por la rodilla hasta llegar al cuello dando algunos besos en las zonas que más parecían necesitados de cariño, véase la barriga, un pecho, y un muslo, se propuso a quitar la camisa. Tú le pediste quitarle la ropa por ti misma, sin embargo no te dejó al volver a besarte para mantenerte callada mientras él decidía quitarse la ropa lentamente, ya que el beso lo dejaba en el cielo y le costaba un poco seguir una tarea teniendo una distracción tan fuerte como la que suponían tus labios. Y provocaban un sabor tan embriagante en su boca que estaba seguro que cada día acabaría dándote un beso contra la primera pared que encontrase a escondida de los demás. Joder, no tenía ni idea de cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin eso.

Y tampoco sin poder sentir tu cuerpo desnudo pegado al de él, donde cada hueso se dejaba acariciar por cada parte de tu piel caliente y le encendía hasta el más profundo de sus sentidos más oscuros. Sus manos ahora podían sentir cada parte sin miramiento, especialmente esa pelvis que se había juntado con su cadera y al mantener tú las piernas abiertas podía sentir esa zona tan caliente preparada para ser explorada, lo cual le estaba volviendo tan loco que mientras continuaba los besos fogosos, procedió a invocar su miembro para hacerlo chocar con tu entrada y hacerte saber que pronto ambos estaríais unidos físicamente. No dudaste en separarlo unos momentos para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con tus piernas abrazando de pronto su cadera haciendo que cada parte de su miembro estuviese pegado a tu intimidad, y el roce hizo que él entrecerrase los ojos del gusto.

-Ha-hazlo ya, por favor…

-de acuerdo, aqui voy.

Y mientras pegaba sus dientes a tu cuello encontró la posición adecuada para poner entrar en ti lentamente esperando alguna reacción por tu parte, la cual fue de un siseo de dolor. Al instante él comenzó a darte cariños con palabras suaves para hacer pasar el leve dolor que debías sentir al ser tu primera vez, parando cuando ya no podías aguantar más y pedías un alto casi a voz de grito. Por la estrechez de tus paredes se notaba tu virginidad, y más aún cuando al cabo de unos minutos pudo comprobar que había una pared que le evitaba continuar. Él te miró a los ojos con duda, y tú lo miraste con miedo… Pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, así que no se iba a detener.

-sujetate a mi, esto va a doler.

Y tras tú asentir, apretaste fuerte sus costillas, lo cual provocó en él un pequeño gemido que oprimió al instante teniendo en cuenta la situación tan cruda en la que estaba, y tras dar un movimiento hacia atrás, te penetró hasta el fondo escuchando un “crack” por el camino. Y ahí se fue tu virginidad. Comenzaste a llorar en silencio con los ojos perdidos en una parte del techo, y la culpabilidad en Sans creció como la espuma al mismo tiempo que el orgullo al ser él tu primera vez. Por suerte su miembro no era lo suficientemente ancho como para provocar dolor ni tan largo como para llegar al final, era uno algo gordo y de un centímetro superior a la media, nada que destacar siendo sinceros, y en esos momentos lo agradecía con toda su alma para evitar más daños en ti. Porque aferrarte a él por todo el dolor provocaba en su alma un ligero pinchazo, el cual fue desvaneciéndose a medida que continuaba dentro de ti. Tardó un poco, y cuando notó que al fin tu cuerpo dejaba de estar sentado, procedió a dar una embestida de prueba. Diste un pequeño jadeo de dolor, pero poco más. A la siguiente embestida otro jadeo igual pero no tan fuerte, lo cual le indicaba que ya te habías acostumbrado y estabas en el punto de poder tener relaciones sin sufrir mucho, así que Sans se agarró a la almohada que había detrás de tu cabeza para tomar apoyo mientras te miraba la cara empezó a embestirte. Lento, yendo cada vez a más profundidad en casi de que te siguiera doliendo. Esto le permitía notar para parte de tu interior, la suavidad de tus paredes que rodeaban su miembro con un cariño excepcional que lo volvía loco, algo tan propio de ti que no le extrañaba que tu vagina fuese igual. Y era perfecto, tanto que te dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras daba una embestida rápida que llegó hasta el final, y por primera vez arrancó en ti un jadeo, pero no de placer, ya que aún no había buscado ese punto especial, sino por pura necesidad de tu cuerpo. Así, dando movimientos efectivos, cuando al fin ya encontró la forma exacta de poder hacerte el amor, procedió a buscar el punto y las embestidas perfectas para garantizar que ambos pudierais fundiros en ese acto tan íntimo. Encontrar tu zona no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta lo aún excitada que estabas cuando el dolor ya dejó de estar presente, y tras rozar esa parte tú ya estabas aferrada a la sábana cerrando los ojos evitando gritar muy fuerte. Al fin y al cabo ese lugar de tu pared era la única forma de hacerte llegar al orgasmo, y teniendo en cuenta cómo tus paredes reaccionaban a eso con contracciones que le hacían perder la cabeza, sabía que eso también le haría llegar a él. Y a pesar de querer verte gritando su nombre en mitad del clímax, se tomó su tiempo para hacerte disfrutar al máximo, realizando empujones que provocaban el placer necesario para sentirlo pero sin saber que pronto acabaríais. Esa noche estaba dedicada a los dos, y Sans iba a buscar la forma de hacer que ambos llegarais a la vez, un sueño casi imposible pero sin duda que podía ser fantástico. Por eso era tan meticuloso con todos los movimientos, mirando tus reacciones para saber cómo moverse y a qué intensidad, viendo cómo movías los brazos y las piernas cuando daba una embestida tan agradable que no podías evitar abrir la boca para soltar un gemido tan delicioso como el kétchup. Eras hermosa estando así, rogando por más debajo suya, dejando que él explorase todas tus partes sin ningún temor y llegando al cielo, el cual por tus paredes que se apretaban más hacían pensar que pronto ibas a llegar. Con esas señales aceleró aún más las penetraciones, consiguiendo que tus jadeos fuesen mucho más frecuentes al igual que esos agarres a las sábanas tan adorables. Tus piernas apretadas contra las de él causaban que le costase un poco moverse, sin embargo no iba a detenerte al estar ya perdida en ti misma y el placer que él solo estaba causando. Se sentía tan feliz de estar contigo así que no pudo evitar musitar un “te quiero” en tu cuello, dando las últimas fuertes embestidas que traerían consigo el orgasmo de ambos. Amenazaste con llegar a las pocas penetraciones, dando un leve grito y arqueando tu espalda mientras dejabas ese mundo para llegar al séptimo cielo. Sans no pudo llegar aún por ese espectáculo que escuchaba tan cerca de su oído, pero sin duda se corrió a las pocas embestidas aprovechando las paredes tan húmedas dejadas por ti tras el orgasmo que habías sentido donde habías gritado su nombre, el cual empezaba a amar solo porque tú lo habías dicho mientras estabas en pleno clímax, mostrando así que reconocías en cuerpo y alma a quién te estaba haciendo el amor.

Dejó reposar su cuerpo frente al tuyo en cuanto terminó su corrida, y dándote un beso en el hombro cerró los ojos para disfrutar de tu cuerpo antes de que tú quisieras irte o se quedase dormido, lo que viniera antes. Pero si te ibas, eso le dolería un poco. Quería que te quedases esa noche en su cama, necesitaba unos pocos mimos tras haber tenido sexo contigo, y si no fuese porque hablaste, él te habría pedido expresamente quedarte esa noche en su cama.

-Ahora que ya hemos terminado…

“ _No, por favor, quédate un poco más.”_ Pensó nada más escuchar tu frase, pero tú seguiste hablando.

-Finalmente, estaba tan cansada de ser una humana…

Qué.

-Sans, ¿estás ahí?

Dijiste mientras sonreías con malicia, y un aura azul empezaba a rodear tu cuerpo lentamente, causando que él tuviese que apartarse del miedo.

Por el santo kétchup, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Soy yo, tu alma gemela.

Tras un destello, apareció frente a él una versión tuya donde tenías la ropa de Sans y tu ojo tenía una luz azul igual a la de él, con varios blasters detrás de ti abriendo sus fauces para atacar al Sans desnudo que estaba frente a ti.

-**** DREEMURR.

Sans se incorporó de un salto en la silla, mirando a su alrededor con el corazón no-existente latiendo a tope. La habitación seguía en orden, no había nadie a su alrededor, mucho menos una preciosa humana desnuda en su cama. Todo era… Normal. Intentando controlar su respiración, el esqueleto miró al suelo al ver que algo rodaba por ahí, y comprobó que un bote de kétchup hacía su camino hacia la esquina de la habitación, siendo absorbido por el tornado de basura.

Fue entonces cuando Sans se dio cuenta de que era un sueño. Al final Papyrus tenía razón, el kétchup producía sueños extraños. Definitivamente dejaría de tomarlo antes de dormir.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

** _2O ESPECIAL: BLUEBERRY._ **

Faltaban dos días para que la pelea contra Error diese lugar, y Blueberry estaba cansado de tener siempre a gente a su alrededor. Porque así no se podía ser un galán frente a ti, era imposible conquistarte con tu hermano queriendo jugar, tu familia insistiendo en hacer cosas juntos… ¡Y él necesitaba un rato a solas contigo para enseñarte cuán genial eras! Mwehehehe, con solo cinco minutos enseñándote lo GRAN, INCREÍBLE, ATRACTIVO, INTELIGENTE, GRACIOSO, AGRADABLE, GUAPO, Y SANSNACIONAL que era, caerías a sus pies en cuestión de un segundo y ambos podríais ir juntos a su mundo para ser felices. Ya hasta podía imaginarse tu hermoso rostro con corazones en tus pupilas diciéndole que te llevase en brazos a su hogar, donde él, Papy y tú viviríais juntos siendo la mejor familia del planeta.

Pero, claro… ¡Eso si conseguía un minuto de tu atención! ¡Porque era imposible! Y le enfadaba tanto que en esos momentos gruñía pisoteando el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos intentando asesinar a cada uno de los presentes con la mirada, aunque solo conseguía que se riesen por lo bajo mientras le acariciaban la cabeza preguntándole por qué refunfuñaba. ¡Él no refunfuñaba, él estaba enfadado de verdad! Ninguno le tomaba en serio, jo… Ya estaba a punto de rendirse en su plan de conquista, que tú apareciste por un pasillo y miraste a Blueberry extrañada por su actitud. Poniendo esa cara tan adorable todo cabreo del esqueleto se esfumó, y solo quedó tras de él un monstruo con la cara azul igual que un arándano. Utilizó la bufanda para esconder su rostro sonrojado, y esa actitud tan rara hizo que tú te acercases a él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sansy? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Para nada, él no estaba enfermo. Bueno, sí, de amor, pero eso no era algo que se pudiese curar así como así cualquiera. Y tenía tantas ganas de comentar aquello que las palabras lo mataban por salir de su garganta, sin embargo de fondo podía ver a US!Toriel riñendo a los niños pequeños porque habían roto un jarrón del pasillo, y los tres estaban arrodillados en el suelo mientras ella les apuntaba con el dedo apuntando el castigo que iban a recibir mientras su exmarido miraba eso intentando no reírse por lo bajo. Así no se podía, odiaba aquello, si estuvieran solos-.

Espera, ¡exacto! Ese era el problema, que siempre estaban en un lugar lleno de gente. Tenía que llevarte a un lugar donde solo los dos pudierais charlar tranquilos sin ningún problema, sin interrupciones, y sacando su lado más seductor para hacer que esa noche llegarais a primera base. O eso decía su libro de citas, pero era raro, porque no había más bases a partir de la primera. Sin embargo si lo decía el gran libro, entonces era por algo. Debía hacerle caso, y si era así, ambos tenían que estar en un lugar callado, apretado, relajado y a oscuras, donde no os diera miedo decir vuestros sentimientos. Pensando bien en esas características, solo había un lugar para eso…

Sin siquiera responder a tu pregunta, el esqueleto te tomó de la mano para tirar de ti hasta llegar a ese sitio indicado por el libro, el cual estaba justo debajo de las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y te hizo entrar de un empujón cariñoso, y él miró a todos lados del pasillo mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto, seguido y mucho menos interesado en qué estabais haciendo. Porque solo había una persona en el subsuelo que fuese capaz de arruinar cualquier momento que Blueberry tenía pensado realizar, y por suerte no estaba ahí.

De todas formas, ese sujeto ya lo sabía y estaba ya planeando su próxima jugada para evitar dicho evento.

-Blue, ¿qué hacemos en el… armario?

Exacto, estaban en el armario de debajo de las escaleras. El lugar perfecto, al fin y al cabo. Dentro tú estabas pegada contra un abrigo, y había tan poco espacio entre ambos que vuestras rodillas chocaban entre sí. Al instante Blueberry se dio cuenta de eso, y sus mejillas adoptaron ese azul característico propio de la vergüenza nacida en él. Por unos segundos pegó sus índices varias veces, pero escuchar tu pregunta le hizo salir de ese estado. Tenía que enfrentarse a ti, siendo así de cobarde no podría enamorarte. ¡Debía darlo todo!

-¡ESTAMOS EN EL ARMARIO, QUERIDA HUMANA, PORQUE…! ¡PORQUE…! ¡PORQUE HAS SIDO CAPTURADA POR MI, EL GRAN SANS! ¡Y AHORA QUE ESTÁS BAJO MI PODER, RÍNDETE ANTE MI!

Al instante una risa se escapó de tu garganta, lo que causó que él se sonrojara aún más. Debido a lo oscuro que estaba, no podía verte, y mucho menos tú a él realizando su típica postura de victoria que se deshacía poco a poco a medida que tú te reías. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Mas no le dio tiempo a actuar, porque una voz le hizo dar un salto del miedo, y en cuestión de un segundo enfadarse como nunca.

-oh por toriel, que emocionante. ¿y que haremos ahora? ¿encenderemos la luz y buscaremos que hay dentro de los cajones?

Blueberry se incendió esta vez de la ira, y señaló al sujeto que había aparecido en el armario a través de su teletransportación y estaba en esos momentos pegándote a la pared con su curo esquelético. Tenías prácticamente la cara pegada a la pared y mirabas de reojo la interacción de los dos hermanos.

-¡PAPY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¡NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA ENTRAR!

El esqueleto alto de sudadera naranja tan solo se encogió de hombros, y te pegó aún más a la pared mientras acariciaba tu pelo de una manera demasiado agresiva para tu gusto.

-yo tambien quiero divertirme, sans. porfaaaa.

-¡NO, NO TIENES PERMISO PARA DIVERTIRTE EN EL ARMARIO CON LA HUMANA Y CONMIGO, FUERA!

-en el armario.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-¡S-SÍ! ¡EN EL ARMARIO!

-de una casa que no es nuestra.

-… ¡PAPY, TE JURO POR TORIEL QUE COMO NO TE MARCHES… YO… YO… NO TE PONDRÉ MÁS PURPURINA EN LOS TACOS!

En realidad eso era más una bendición que otra cosa, pero tampoco es que alguien le fuese a arruinar la ilusión culinaria a ese bollito de arándano, ¿verdad? Porque al fin y al cabo, Papyrus estaba ahí para arruinar su ilusión de estar con la humana.

-pero saaaans, si este es mi sitio favorito para dormir. mira que comodo se esta aqui.

-E-En realidad esta cómo-cómodo porque me utilizas como cojín…

-¿desde cuando te he dado permiso para hablar, cojin?

Blueberry comenzó a temblar de la furia, y gruñó por lo bajo apretando la mandíbula. Por muy feroz que él quisiera mostrarse, solo parecía un gato molesto con su dueño porque no le había dado su comida favorita.

-¡VALE, PUES TE VAS A QUEDAR AQUÍ Y NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS! ¡Y NADA DE SEGUIRNOS!

  
Mientras él abría la puerta dijo esa frase, haciendo que el armario estuviese iluminado al fin. Papyrus ofreció a su hermano un saludo viéndole tirar de ti para sacarte del culo de Papyrus cuando antes y salir corriendo. A pesar de ser un esqueleto, realmente parecía ser pesado.

En realidad utilizaba su magia para hacer que su trasero pesara más de lo normal, pero como la magia estaba dentro de sus pantalones tampoco es que nadie fuese a darse cuenta.

-pasadlo bien~.

Fue lo único que dijo Papyrus mientras veía a Blueberry tomarte entre sus brazos para salir corriendo cual alma que llevaba el diablo. Sonrió de forma irónica, porque sabía que mientras él estuviese bajo el mismo techo no habría forma de pasarlo bien si se trataba de Blueberry y tú haciendo algo juntos.

Pero en el fondo eso le gustaba a Blueberry…

Y lo odiaba.

Blue, contigo cargada en sus brazos, antes de entrar a cada habitación miraba por si había alguien dentro para cruzar por la puerta con rapidez aprovechando si ese alguien estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, y en caso de haber alguien que se acercaba al pasillo daba la vuelta al instante y realizar una huida a toda prisa hasta otro lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que la casa era grande había muchos sitios en los que esconderse, pero Blueberry no estaba familiarizado con ella, así que acabó en la primera habitación que encontró libre: el baño.

Nada más entrar cerró la puerta con el pie, y te depositó en el suelo con cuidado asegurándose de que no te había hecho ningún daño durante su estratégica huida perfectamente calculada, y tras recuperar un poco el aliento te miró limpiándose esas dos gotas de sudor que había circulando por su cráneo. Tú lo mirabas con una expresión divertida, con las manos escondidas tras la espalda y un brillo de alegría en los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil poder acercarse más a ti…?

La respuesta llegó en seguida, porque la ducha de pronto se encendió y por entre las cortinas se podía ver una figura muy similar a la de un esqueleto alto que se duchaba con un cepillo del váter y tenía un gorro de ducha. Tal y como apareció de la nada, comenzó a cantar con total normalidad.

-every bond you break, every step you take, i’ll be watching youuu~~~

Tú no pudiste evitar aplaudir ante ese solo que se estaba marcando claramente Papyrus, porque Sans abrió la cortina encontrándose con su hermano desnudo cantando al cepillo como si estuviese en un concierto. Con el ruido de la cortina se giró con rapidez y ocultó las partes del cuerpo, er, ¿indecorosas? con las manos, emitiendo un chillido similar a la de la protagonista en Psycho durante la famosa escena de la ducha.

-¡ah, degenerado!

Al instante tiró un pato de goma que rebotó contra Blue, y este volvió a enfurecerse dando hasta saltos de la frustración ignorando por completo la desnudez de su hermano.

-¡PAPY, PARA YA! ¡ME ESTÁS CANSANDO CON TUS JUEGOS!

Su hermano tan solo se encogió de hombros, haciendo que con su magia el patito de goma tapase su pelvis.

-no se de que me hablas, me estaba duchando cuando vosotros llegasteis. pervertidos.

Otro gruñido por parte de la bolita de arándano, el cual ya estaba empezando a cansarse de todos esos reencuentros desagradables. ¡Realmente odiaba tener que escoger siempre los lugares donde Papyrus estaba haciendo algo! ¿Tal vez era un tipo de maldición o algo así? Porque a cada lugar que iba él siempre estaba ahí por alguna razón u otra. Siendo sincero le alegraba tener a su hermano por ahí rondando, al fin y al cabo era su única familia, sin embargo solo pedía unos momentos a solas contigo y así poder hacer que te enamorases de él… ¿Era tan difícil pedirle al destino una oportunidad?

Aunque eso la deprimiese, debía seguirlo intentando. Él era un esqueleto que jamás se rendía. Llevaba toda su vida siempre luchando por conseguir todo lo que quería. Preparar los mejores tacos, ser el mejor soldado de la guardia real, el monstruo más inteligente creando los puzles más difíciles, quien tenía la casa más limpia, el más idolatrado por todos los que le conocían, y sin duda quien más amaba a su hermano por encima de todo.

¡Eso si no estuviese entorpeciendo su tan deseada cita! Grrrr.

De nuevo agarró tu mano para tirar de ti y sacarte del baño, con las ideas agotándose en su cabeza. Si no podía encontrar alguna zona de interior para mantenerte a su lado, entonces tendrían que salir del recinto del hogar. No lo tenían permitido, sin embargo Blueberry estaba cansado de aquello, y realmente desesperado. Así que sin pensarlo, y sin hacer caso a tus réplicas pues esta vez él era quien mandaba por una vez, salió de la casa abriendo la puerta principal para dirigirse a la calle. No estaba familiarizado con el mundo exterior, y aun así estaba dispuesto a buscar cualquier sitio perfecto. Uno el cual se asemejase a su grandiosa presencia. Porque todo debía ser perfecto. Así causaría el efecto deseado en ti. Además, afuera Papyrus no podía teletransportarse al no conocer el lugar, lo cual suponía todo ventajas para el pequeño Sans. Y sin dudarlo dos veces fue corriendo hacia la izquierda, sin tener ninguna idea de a dónde ir.

-Por allí hay un parque.

Señalando una calle, Blueberry estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para hacer eso, pero claramente tú lo detuviste pues primero había que ver a ambos lados. Delante vuestra pasó un coche de niños pequeños cuyo conductor era Papyrus, pero como pasó tan rápido ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Y tras no haber ningún vehículo, el torpedo Blueberry ya estaba listo para despegar y salir pitando hacia donde tú indicabas, ese parque donde normalmente habían humanos y monstruos. Tardasteis unos minutos en llegar, y en cuanto él pisó el terreno del césped quedó impresionado ante ese espectáculo. Las estrellas de sus ojos se intensificaron tanto que por un momento parecía realmente ser un cohete listo para ser las estrellas, y tú tuviste que pasar una mano delante de él para hacerle comprender que estaban en la entrada del parque sin siquiera moverse, y en teoría Sans deseaba hacer algo contigo.

-¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Sans?

El bollito sacudió la cabeza y te miró durante un par de segundos sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer, por eso había duda en su rostro, sin embargo nada más divisar con sus propios ojos un lugar indicado, él fue corriendo sin dudar, musitando un “mwehehehe” mientras tanto. Y esa zona ideal… Eran los arbustos. Porque le recordaba a cuando se escondía en Snowdin entre los árboles para asustar a cualquier humano que se atreviese a pasar por ahí, y solo conseguía pescar un resfriado al estar tanto tiempo quieto en el mismo sitio con Papyrus teniendo que cuidar de él. Pero estando en un terreno muy cálido no debía haber problema, aun cuando capturasteis la atención de algunos que estaban en el parque. Si dos adolescentes se metían en un arbusto en un parque no era buena señal, sin embargo la voz de Blueberry que sin duda se podía escuchar desde lejos quitaba toda duda.

-¡AHORA QUE ESTAMOS A SOLAS, HUMANA, PODEMOS HABLAR CON TOTAL TRANQUILIDAD SIN MOLESTOS HERMANOS MAYORES!

Tú te reíste tapándote la boca y cerrando los ojos unos segundos, pero decidiste apoyar su moción y te acomodaste en el césped. Estirando las piernas, y colocando las manos también estiradas por detrás de ti para estar apoyada, alzaste la mirada al cielo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijiste, mirándolo de reojo.- ¿Por qué no miramos las nubes de mientras? Seguro que nunca las has visto, ¡algunas hasta tienen formas!

El esqueleto alzó la mirada imitando tu movimiento solo porque tú lo hacías, y tras mirar al cielo se enfocó en las nubes que tú mirabas con tanto estupor. Uhm, imaginar formas en las nubes… ¿Como un puzle? ¿Una adivinanza? ¡¿Un reto?! ¡Por Toriel, sin duda eso haría que te sorprendieras por su gran capacidad imaginativa! Ahora tocaba concentrarse para sacar las mejores ideas que se le podía ocurrir, las más locas, sin duda. ¡Cualquiera que pudiese llamar tu atención sobre él!

-¡ESA NUBE TIENE FORMA DE PAPYRUS CON MI TRAJE DE BATALLA!

Señaló una que le parecía eso, y cuando tú ladeaste la cabeza te fijaste que se parecía un poco, y no pudiste evitar reír. Aquello alegró tanto a Blueberry que las estrellas volvieron a sus ojos, y se esforzó aún más en encontrar otra forma inusual. Era tan fácil esforzarse cuando era por la persona a la que quería impresionar… ¡Era como si su alma al completo estuviese enfocada en esa tarea, y se sentía genial saber que podía sacar esa determinación solo por un humano! ¡Un humano que superaba sus estándares con solo sonreír!

-¡Y AHÍ PUEDO VER A PAPYRUS Y TORIEL HACIENDO KÁRATE JUNTOS!

De nuevo otra risa tuya, y esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Tanto era así que acabaste tumbada en el suelo agarrándote la barriga de tanto reír, y hasta una lágrima cayó por el rabillo de tu ojo, la cual limpiaste enseguida. Blueberry de nuevo imitó tu posición, pues era más cómodo estar tumbado mirando las nubes entre el espacio que daban los arbustos a tener que mantener el cuello en esa posición algo incómoda. Además, su cráneo rozaba con tu cabeza, y eso le alegraba y al mismo tiempo le ponía nervioso. Poco a poco se iba acercando a ti, y eso era genial.

-Parece que quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Blueberry asintió sin dudar, alzando sus manos con los dedos estirados, haciendo que algunos tapasen las nubes necesarias para que su punto de vista pudiese ver a su hermano en ellas. Aunque como las nubes se movían lentamente era difícil, tanto que hasta tuvo que inclinar las manos, y estas se rozaron con tu brazo sin quererlo. Con rapidez pegó sus propios brazos a su pecho, muy sonrojado y con el alma revoloteando como loco. Había conseguido tocarte, oh, por Toriel. ¿Eso era un buen paso? ¿Había hecho bien? ¿No estabas molesta por eso? ¡Agh, era tal el nerviosismo que hasta había empezado a jugar con los dedos de su mano para mantener el control! Pero es que a tu lado todo era tan difícil por cómo reaccionaba su alma que era difícil contenerse. Dabas miedo por los efectos que causabas en él, pero al mismo tiempo proporcionabas calidez, alegría, fuerza, valentía, determinación… Y aun sabiendo tú el estado en el que estaba tu alma, atada a hilos para no romperse, eras capaz de sonreír como si nada.

Para él, tú eras increíble en cada aspecto.

Como le miraste girando la cabeza porque no respondía al quedarse mirando tu figura de perfil, reaccionó con un ligero brinco y procedió a hablar. Se había quedado absorto mirándote. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Idiota enamorado.

-¡PU-PUES CLARO! ¡ÉL ES EL MEJOR HERMANO DE TODOS!

Sin darse cuenta estaba rompiendo la regla de oro de su libro. Debía hablar de ti y lo genial que le parecías, pero si empezase a decir aquello no acabaría hasta las próximas tres vidas siguientes. Y aún había mucho que hacer antes de ponerse a hablar de ti. Si tan solo pudieras verte con la forma en la que te miraba él… Sin duda todos los trozos de tu alma se juntarían para poder brillar con el verdadero color que tenías. El cual esperaba Blueberry que fuese el azul, porque al fin y al cabo era su color, y sería una forma de decir que eras suya. La cuestión es que le haría feliz verte con tu auténtica alma, sin miedo a romperte en ningún momento. Tal vez el amor sería la respuesta… ¡Y el sansnacional Sans estaba preparado para darte todo el amor necesario!

-Vosotros dos hacéis una pareja de lo más peculiar, y me cuesta evitar sonreír cuando os miro, si soy sincera. Aunque tu hermano me odie…

-¡NO TE ODIA, HUMANA! ¡SOLO… SOLO NO HA VISTO AÚN LO GENIAL QUE ERES!

-Ohhh, ¿tú opinas que soy genial?

Entonces, Blueberry tomó la oportunidad para soltar todo lo que pensaba de ti de una. O al menos una parte.

-¡PUES CLARO! ERES LA HUMANA MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE JAMÁS HE CONOCIDO. Y SIN DUDA ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE HABERTE CAPTURADO.

Una risa se escapó de tu pecho, el cual se agitó un par de veces. Mientras tanto, Sans decidió deslizar lentamente su mano enguantada para poder tocar la tuya, ya que estaba pegada al césped mientras le mirabas con una sonrisa tierna en tu rostro.

-Aun no entiendo por qué me tienes tanta estima si me conociste en el peor momento de mi vida.

Ante esa frase, el esqueleto no pudo evitar tomar tu mano. Porque los recuerdos malos acecharon en su cabeza sin ninguna piedad, y necesitaba sentir la calidez de tu piel para recordar que el mundo había cambiado, que ellos estaban ahí juntos sin Error dominando sus almas, y que luchabais por conseguir un futuro libre de universos destruidos y esperanzas reencontradas. Tú no dudaste en devolver el apretón, y los dedos de cada uno quedaron entrelazados con fuerza. El alma de Blueberry quería salir disparada hasta el infinito y más allá, pero se quedó en el sitio, pues ahí debía estar para no fastidiar el momento. Era MUY temprano para dejarte ver su alma, y encima en un lugar público… ¡Eso sería muy indecente! De momento estaba contento con poder tomar tu mano, la cual era un poco más grande que la suya, pero seguía siendo suave al tacto –por el guante, principalmente-. Una sensación de la que jamás se podría cansar de sentir. Cerró unos segundos los ojos dejándose llenar de ese tacto. Si no fuese un obsesionado con la limpieza se habría propuesto no lavar ese guante por el resto de su vida.

-HUMANA, TÚ ERES… -Adorable, preciosa, inteligente, graciosa, atrevida, ¡perfecta!- TÚ. TÚ ERES TÚ. Y ESO ES LO QUE TE HACE ESPECIAL. Y POR SUERTE PUDISTE SALIR DE ESE POZO QUE ERA TU VIDA EN ESOS MOMENTOS, ¡GRACIAS A MI, POR SUPUESTO, MWEHEHEHE! … PERO EL TEMA ES… Que Sin Ti Nada De Esto Estaría Pasando. Tu Eres La Definición De Grandiosa.

-¿Incluso más que el grandioso Sans?

-¡NO TANTO! ¡NO TE EMOCIONES! –Pataleó un poco ante esa burla tuya, pero la sonrisa de su boca no se quitó.- SOLO INTENTO DECIR QUE NO DEBERÍAS PENSAR ASÍ DE TI MISMA. VALES TANTO LA PENA QUE SIEMPRE DEJAS UN RASTRO ALLÁ POR DONDE VAS, Y TODOS ACABAN RECORDÁNDOTE POR LO QUE HACES. TIENES UNA FAMILIA TAN GRANDE Y FELIZ, UN HOGAR SIEMPRE LLENO DE VIDA, Y ESTÁS LUCHANDO TAN DURO POR ÉL QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR ADMIRARTE! ¡TÚ ERES LA GEMA MÁS BRILLANTE DE WATERFALL, SIN DUDA! ¡Y ES IMPOSIBLE DECIR QUE NO A ESA PETICIÓN QUE TIENE MI ALMA DE PENSAR TANTO EN TI DE ESA FORMA!

-Idiota…

Murmuraste mientras él estaba en su discurso de adulación hacia ti, y tus mejillas estaban decoradas con un ligero carmín característico de los humanos cuando se avergonzaban, igual que Blueberry. Por eso no le preocupó esa reacción en ti.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR DELANTE DE MI QUE NO TE LO MERECES, PORQUE ES ASÍ! ¡Y COMO LO HAGAS TENDRÉ QUE RECORDARTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ CÓMO ERES REALMENTE HASTA QUE TE LO ACABES CREYENDO! ¡INCLUSO SI DEBO ESTAR TODA MI VIDA ASÍ!

Entonces, tú te alzaste para besar el cráneo de Blueberry, y desde su posición él podía verte dándole la espalda al cielo y al sol, causando que una sombra estuviese por tu rostro, y tu pelo rozase ligeramente el rostro del esqueleto al estar tan cerca. Ofreciste una sonrisa tan delicada que sin duda su alma se dejó ver por un segundo entre sus costillas. Menos mal que su armadura estaba ahí para protegerlo, la mejor armadura de todas sin duda.

-Entonces espero tenerte toda mi vida a mi lado. Eres sin duda mi mejor amigo, Sansy.

Y como fuegos artificiales, sus emociones más alegres salieron volando para explotar en cuanto tus labios tocaron su cráneo como agradecimiento por esas palabras tan tiernas que había dicho. Su rostro por una vez no mostró sonrojo, porque esta vez la auténtica sorpresa estaba en su rostro, y aún no se podía creer lo que él había presenciado. Al final ahí estaba eso tan ansiado, un simple beso cargado de cariño dedicado exclusivamente hacia él, y sin duda atesoraría esa presión ejercida por ti hasta en sus más profundos sueños. Estaba tan contento que ni aún se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba, y si hubiese sido así, habría corrido por todo el mundo gritando lo feliz que era por haberte conocido. Sin embargo permaneció ahí, mostrándote esa cara de absoluta sorpresa. Tú lo miraste frunciendo el ceño, apartándote un poco en caso de haberle molestado.

-¿No te ha gustado o…?

No pudiste continuar, porque él te empujó para pegarte la espalda al césped, esta vez siendo él que te mirase desde encima. Y su mirada ofrecía tanta seriedad a pesar de esos sentimientos tan revoloteados en su interior que era increíble suponer cómo es que podía mantenerse el control. Pero la razón de eso era porque había algo que quería decir, algo tan importante que si no lo decía en esos momentos, acabaría explotando.

-¡**** LA HUMANA, YO…! –Apretó los dedos haciendo que se hundiesen en la hierba, con las manos que estaban colocadas a los lados de tu cara.- ¡YO SIN DUDA HARÉ QUE TENGAMOS UNA VIDA SIN ESTAR SEPARADOS EN NINGÚN MOMENTO! ¡TAL VEZ AÚN SEA DÉBIL Y NO PUEDA ENFRENTARME A ERROR YO SOLO…! ¡PERO UN DÍA, TE PROMETO, QUE UN DÍA SERÉ TAN FUERTE QUE NO NECESITARÁS TENERLE MIEDO A NADIE! ¡SERÉ TAN FUERTE QUE TU ALMA ESTARÁ CURADA CON SOLO UNA MIRADA MÍA! ¡Y PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE! ¡ES UNA PROMESA DE HOMBRE ESQUELETO!

Lo miraste con tanta sorpresa en los ojos que te costó reaccionar a los segundos. Pero lo hiciste a fin de cuentas, pues él había empezado a ponerse nervioso al no recibir respuesta. Tomando su cabeza entre tus manos, te atreviste a empujarlo para empezar a rodar los dos entre los arbustos riendo sin parar. Realmente si Blueberry se hubiese fijado más en ti, se habría dado cuenta de que habías llorado mientras rodabais, pero como se trataba de él no querías mostrar tus lágrimas por todo el apoyo que te daba. Y él no podía evitar reír mientras hacíais el idiota entre esos arbustos, aunque hubiese ramitas clavándose en tu pelo, hojas entre su armadura, no le importó. Era divertido abrazarte haciendo esa cosa de niños, dejando que todas sus emociones fuesen descargadas entre tanto. Se sentía tan feliz de haberte conocido, y aún más si conseguía realizar la promesa que te acababa de hacer. Porque sin duda lucharía para ser un hombre al que pudieras ver con admiración y confiar en él todo, y así poder los dos estar dados de la mano mirando la superficie, orgullosos de haber conseguido vuestras metas, siendo pareja. Aún quedaba tiempo, tal vez, sin embargo Blueberry lo aprovecharía para ser mejor cada día. ¡Sin duda lo conseguiría, fuera como fuese!

Pero aun habiendo prometido eso, no se fijó que en cierto momento habías desaparecido porque una mano esquelética te atrapó de cierto arbusto y te arrastró con él. De ese lugar se escucharon frases entrecortadas, mientras dicho follaje se movía como loco, mostrando que algo raro pasaba ahí. Blueberry no se dio cuenta ya que se quitaba la suciedad de su ropa sentado en el césped, y no fue hasta que escuchó una voz muy reconocida cerca que él que pudo alzar la cabeza con más violencia de lo normal.

-ay sansyyyy, yo tambien te quiero, muack.

Y frente a él estaba su hermano Papyrus con tus ropas y su típica máscara de espionaje sacada del basurero de Waterfall, en una posición provocativa, mientras lanzaba un beso a Blueberry. Claramente esas ropas le quedaban pequeñas y dejaba ver demasiado hueso, pero eso no le parecía molestar al esqueleto alto. De fondo tú tenías puesta la ropa de Papyrus, la cual sujetabas en los pantalones para que no se cayesen, y tenías la mirada perdida en el césped mientras recuperabas el aire apoyada en el suelo. Tu pelo estaba hecho un completo desastre, pero no más que tu rostro, porque parecía que habías visto a un fantasma… Y tal vez era así.

-Todo… Ha pasado demasiado… -Tragaste saliva.- Deprisa. Yo… Voy a tener pesadillas tras esto.

Blueberry se tiró el resto de la tarde gritándole a Papyrus mientras agitaba los brazos recriminándole todo lo que le había molestado ese día, ¡y no iba a quedar así! ¡Le iba a castigar como dijo antes! ¡Ese hermano entrometido se iba a enterar de una vez por todas!

Pero no podía negar que si en ese futuro estuvieseis tú y Papyrus… Sería feliz. Tal y como lo era ahora. O incluso mucho más.

Solo esperaba que aquello llegase pronto.

 


	38. 36. El colapso de Toriel.

 

 

Nunca se sabe qué es el verdadero miedo hasta que uno tiene frente a él a la auténtica muerte, viva y coleando, acechando en cualquier esquina para dar con el alma del ser más querido. Y por mucho esfuerzo que haya, es inevitable saber que esa persona acabará falleciendo. No sirve gritar, llorar, suplicar, rezar… Al fin y al cabo, todos iban a morir en ese mundo por mucho que luchasen contra la mortalidad. Y eso era algo que sabía Toriel muy bien. Ella siempre mantenía a su familia cerca para saber que todos estuvieran bien y no les hiciera falta de nada. Comida, calor, juegos, sonrisas… Pues su familia era la que menos se merecía en ese mundo sufrir de alguna manera. Se esforzaba cada mañana en sonreír al sol con todas sus fuerzas para iluminar a quienes estuviesen en la casa para demostrarles que no había nada que temer, y ella siempre estaría ahí para proteger a quien fuese necesario.

Pero no pudo proteger a alguien por mucho que lo intentase. No podía protegerte, y eso le partía el alma de una manera que hasta costaba respirar. Sabiendo tu pasado, te consideraba como al familiar que más había que proteger. Y no solo por el pasado, sino porque tú también sonreías a pesar de todo. Tras sufrir tantas penurias, tantas crueldades e injusticias, tus ojos seguían brillando de esa forma especial que demostraba una valentía a enfrentarse a cada peligro para salir airoso de él. Y sin embargo, frente a los ojos de Toriel, todo empezó a desvanecerse en pedazos y ella no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Un fracaso de madre, así se consideraba ella. Porque aun sabiendo que había demonios tras de ti, no pudo ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas. No te pudo dar el calor suficiente para que te tuvieras que marchar de casa unos días y así poder desahogarte.

Tal vez ella no servía para tal tarea, o tal vez tú no la querías como madre…

Había tantos “tal vez”, muchos “ojalá”, y tan pocos “sin embargo”, que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo para no preocupar al resto. Y por encima de todo salir adelante aun cuando tus ojos perdían su brillo cada vez más. Lo peor es que ella también los iba perdiendo y no podía decir nada. Siempre se mantuvo callada, a pesar de que cada noche lloraba en la cama con Asgore al lado para consolarla. Pero jamás pudo decirle ni a su marido cómo era sufrir por un hijo el cual parecía estar predestinado a sufrir. Y lo peor es que ella también tenía ganas de huir como hizo hace muchísimo tiempo, así creía poder sanar las heridas que estaba provocando tu destino. Y sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Había aprendido su error, no debía dejar a su familia desolada cuando más lo necesitaba. Un reino que precisaba de una reina perspicaz y calmada. Un hijo al que aún debía cuidar. Y aunque la matase por dentro…

Ella ganó la paciencia suficiente para poder aguantar.

Incluso cuando descubrió que fue tan mala madre como para haberse olvidado de su hija, tener que dejarla sola en un sitio el cual nadie conocía. Sola, desesperanzada, triste… Las ganas que tuvo Toriel de atraparte en sus brazos para no dejarte salir jamás de entre ellos eran tan grandes que a veces necesitaba a Frisk durante un buen rato para satisfacer esa necesidad. Por suerte su familia seguía ahí para brindarle el apoyo necesario aunque no pidiese ayuda con su propia voz. Seguramente su familia ya lo sabía aún sin decir nada, y era lo que más apreciaba de eso. Todos seguían juntos a pesar de todo.

Pero pronto se descubrió que era mentira, y un sujeto los amenazaba con destruir su mundo. ¿Ella qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Podría hacer algo? ¿Conseguirían algo? ¿Y por qué ellos? ¿Por qué tú tenías que irte de nuevo de entre sus brazos para ir a otros lugares y luchar por un futuro el cual siempre te estaba intentando destruir constantemente? ¿Cómo ese alma seguía manteniéndose viva a pesar de todo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de atraer a más gente a ese mundo con un poder increíble solo para proteger a tu familia?

A pesar de los sentimientos tristes por tus constantes piedras en el camino, Toriel no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de ti. Porque alguien que seguía levantándose aún tras caer tantas veces, es difícil no poder quererla más. Y ella encontró la fuerza suficiente en ti para enfrentarse contra esa versión de Sans tan amenazadora. De alguna forma todo salió bien, sí, pero… Tu alma. Tu esencia. Lo que te hacía ser tú, era completamente diferente. Y lo que trajo eso consigo sin duda fue un martirio para ella.

Verte siempre con el miedo en los ojos, a veces incluso el asco estaba presente, intentando protegerte a ti misma de algo tan hermoso como el amor… La mataba por dentro. Tanto que era difícil no desviar la mirada. Habías muerto, habías revivido, y esa persona que estaba frente a ella con el cuerpo de su hija no parecías ser tú.

A pesar de todo, seguías sin ser tú.

Porque una madre siempre reconoce a su hijo por mucho que cambie. En las pequeñas cosas: por la forma en la que miente, cómo le gustan las tostadas por la mañana, dulce o salado, invierno o verano, tics nerviosos, sitio preferido del comedor... Y tú no tenías ningún gusto preferente. Eras como un simple maniquí que se movía por mero instinto y obligación de los demás, que no estaba seguro ni de cómo respirar sin entrar en un ataque de histeria. Con tus brazos siempre a tu alrededor; tus ojos acechadores investigando cada parte del hogar como si algo fuese a atacarte en ese instante; evadiendo a cualquiera y prefiriendo estar sola donde nadie pudiese tocarte, mucho menos hablar contigo; hablando seco ante aquellas personas que solo querían lo mejor para ti…

¿Esa era la consecuencia que traía ser una madre lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer a su hija viva a su lado?

No, la consecuencia fue mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Porque cuando desapareciste de nuevo, sus temores más profundos incrementaron. Y ahí ella empezó a pensar de verdad que era la peor madre de todas. De nuevo se repetía la misma historia: tú tenías problemas, nadie te ayudaba, huías. Y no estaba muy segura de si lo que iba a venir sería bueno o no, por tanto tenía tanto miedo que ni podía dormir. Cada segundo que pasaba con los ojos cerrados su alma le recordaba lo fracaso que era, y que tú estabas en algún lugar sufriendo por ese alma tuya, y ella no estaba ahí para ayudarte y remediar sus errores cometidos. Hasta le costaba mirarse al espejo sin poder soltar la palabra “fracaso”, refiriéndose a ella, claramente. No merecía tener esa familia que se esforzaba tanto en recuperarte, pues ella no pudo hacer ni la tarea más simple de hacerte sonreír. Lo hizo otro una noche de baile, y era lo peor para ella. Un constante recordatorio de que ella jamás sería capaz de solucionar tus problemas. Una vez, durante esos días mientras te buscaban, hasta rompió el espejo del baño al grito de “¡INÚTIL!”, intentando romper esa imagen de una Toriel destrozada que ni fue capaz de proteger al ser que más necesitaba de ayuda en su vida. Asgore tuvo que darle té en la cama soportando sus gritos y lloros mientras el resto permanecía fuera de la habitación preocupados, y ella odiaba el saber que hasta su familia ahora sabía cuán patética era en el fondo. Y sin embargo… Nadie le dijo nada al respecto. Al revés, la animaron como pudieron. Puzles, actualizaciones de búsqueda, flirteos graciosos, chistes malos. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer eso, y una parte de ella le decía que no debía aceptarlo. No hasta que algunos de esos ánimos proviniesen de ti.

Pero tú no viniste.

Y al mismo tiempo, sí.

Porque al estar de nuevo en esa sala de pantallas cuando claramente no quería estar, pues prefería buscarte con desesperación, descubrió la cruel verdad. Tú habías caído en otro mundo, y para su completo horror, uno donde asesinaban cruelmente a los humanos sin posibilidad de recibir piedad o perdón. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, y a pesar de que ella estaba orgullosa de ti por lo valiente que eras, en esos momentos odiaba tu alma con toda su fuerza al verte seguir caminando a través de ese lugar lleno de muerte. Su alma quería gritar con unas ganas horribles el mandarte atrás, frente a la puerta de Ruins, donde ahí no había ningún ser peligroso acechando tras de ti. Mas era inútil, porque aquellas eran estúpidas llamadas, no conferencias por ordenador. Y tú seguiste caminando, soportando la nieve, la amenaza de un ser oscuro que resultaba ser Sans… Y entonces, sucedió lo que más temía.

Ese Sans te arrastró sin atender a tus súplicas hacia su hermano, el cual salió de los árboles con tanta lentitud que Toriel sabía que jamás olvidaría aquella imagen. Una donde dos hermanos se unían para dar con la vida de un ser perfecto el cual no merecía sufrir para nada, de una manera tan cruel que la mujer sentía hasta fatiga. Pero no podía aferrarse a ese mareo producido en su mente, porque había una sensación arrolladora mucho peor: dolor.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, y ella cayó al suelo con las patas en la boca, mientras las lágrimas salían con crueldad de sus pequeños ojos. ¿Era real…? ¿Habías muerto frente a sus ojos? ¿Así quedaba todo tu esfuerzo, todo su esfuerzo? ¿Todo vuestro vínculo había sido roto así como así? No pudo evitar el temblor de su mano mientras apartaba la boca unos segundos… para comenzar a gritar sacando de su pecho esa gran presión encarcelada ahí tras tanto tiempo. Aun cuando sabía que el resto estaba ahí, y la podrían juzgar por la forma de actuar, ella se derrumbó frente a ellos sin poderlo evitar. Sus ojos ya cerrados ardían de la cantidad de lágrimas que salían mientras su alma parecía partirse en varios trozos hasta quedarse en nada. La garganta le ardía al mismo tiempo que le costaba respirar debido a los constantes sollozos, y aunque gritase el nudo no conseguía salir de su cuerpo, el cual le recordaba que su hija había muerto. Otro hijo asesinado, otro recordatorio de su inutilidad como madre…

-¡Tori, Tori, mira! ¡Está viva! ¡**** está viva!

Ante esas palabras dichas por su marido, la mujer cabra alzó la cabeza con fuerza, queriendo saber que era verdad. Y efectivamente, ahí estabas tú, de nuevo en la puerta de Ruins como si nada hubiese pasado. Su boca osciló varias veces de arriba abajo intentando hablar, sin embargo ninguna palabra pudo ser dicha. No comprendía nada, ¿habías vuelto a revivir así sin más? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

Preguntó OT!Toriel, con muchas dudas en sus ojos. Al haber sido los últimos en ser rescatados, se les olvidó explicar la habilidad que tenían las almas llenas de determinación, y al parecer era la ocasión perfecta para explicar aquello, lo cual hizo Gaster de la mejor manera posible, aunque en su rostro estaba reflejado el significado mismo de disgusto ante esas imágenes horripilantes puestas en pantalla. Sin embargo la pregunta de tu madre no venía precisamente hacia qué consistían las almas determinadas, sino cómo habías podido realizar aquello si en teoría ese poder solo lo tenía Frisk.

-Uh, ¿**** no tenía determinación dada por Ink, o algo así?

Preguntó G, quien hasta había dejado el cigarro a un lado con todo lo sucedido. Lo había dejado caer y en esos momentos poco le importaba al resto dónde estuviese un cigarro mágico por ahí suelto.

-Cierto, eso quiere decir que puede revivir tras morir, como Frisk.

Y entonces Toriel encontró una posibilidad a su dolor, una oportunidad para poder recuperarte cuanto antes. Porque si era cierto que eras tú de verdad aquella chica de Horrortale, entonces había determinación mágica en tu alma, y por ende podías vencer a la muerte para seguir tu aventura en un mundo donde todos te querían comer viva. Toriel sin duda se iba a aferrar a aquello como si de oxígeno se tratase, pues en esos momentos se sentía así. Si no te tenía pronto bajo su techo acabaría volviéndose loca debido a la desesperación, y para muchos seguramente era así.

-Traedla de vuelta…

Musitó como pudo, pues aún sus patas estaban en su boca y era difícil escucharla. Además su voz sonó tan floja como el vuelo de una mosca, y su garganta dolía por el repentino grito que dio al verte morir. Pero ella aspiró hondo, encontrando el aire necesario para formular la única petición que quería llevar a cabo de forma egoísta. Ella usualmente no era así, pedía todo con un “por favor”, dando las gracias después, y recompensando con tarta si era necesario. Sin embargo en esos momentos no había educación, ni tarta, ni mucho menos paciencia. Toriel te quería con ella, ¡ahora! Y por las estrellas que así sería.

-¡Traedla aquí ahora mismo!

Esta vez gritó, alterando a todos en la sala. Ella jamás había gritado de esa forma, con tanta autoridad, miedo, furia y tristeza mezclados. Pero en general su voz siempre había sido suave como el canto de un pájaro, totalmente diferente a lo que era ahora. Razones no le faltaban para eso en realidad. Y por eso se había levantado con ayuda de Asgore, quien la sujetó por los hombros y tomando su mano, mientras Alphys también la ayudaba desde el otro lado. Porque al estar en ese estado todos temían por su salud mental.

-¡QUIERO A MI HIJA AQUÍ, HACEDLO POSIBLE!

Ya tenía suficiente con eso de perder hijos. Primero Chara, luego Asriel, y por último tú. Aunque pudieras volver a la vida, ¡poco le importaba! No quería verte morir y arriesgar el hecho de que tu determinación se agotase y te perdiese para siempre. Estaba cansada de tener que esperar y actuar con normalidad. Por una vez iba a exigir las cosas, aun cuando su posición de reina no se lo permitía. Nada ni nadie podía quitarle su derecho a pedir tal cosa. Porque la mujer ya había sufrido demasiadas muertes y heridas abiertas como para soportar más. Le costó superar que una Chara estuviese viva y coleando por ahí, también que estuviese la esencia de Asriel dentro de esa planta borde y no pudiese alcanzarlo de ninguna forma (más que nada porque él no quería, aunque eso solo lo sabían pocas personas), pero lo hizo de alguna forma… Y por una vez no quería seguir tragando agua dejándose hundir en el mar. Prácticamente estaba cansada de todo.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Dijo Flowey, el cual estaba envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Frisk y en esos momentos su expresión era de total seriedad.

-si yo pudiera ir ya lo habria hecho.

Recalcó Sans, quien no tenía ni pupilas en los ojos tras presenciar tal escena. Toriel podría haber estado contenta de que hasta un ser sin amor como Flowey pudiese tener compasión de ti, bueno, de alguien en general, sin embargo le importaba comino. Su tarea principal en esos momentos era la anteriormente mencionada, y muchos coincidían con ella, porque asentían y murmuraban posibles soluciones sin siquiera escuchar a aquellos que pudiesen hacer posible eso: Ink y Error. La mujer cabra conseguía más fuerza en el apoyo de los demás, por eso alzó una mano en dirección a las máquinas donde se encontraban las susodichas versiones de Sans.

-¡No me importa lo que necesitéis para conseguirlo, yo lo daré si hace falta! ¡Traedme a mi hija! ¡Y no hay excusa que valga! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

A pesar de que nadie se lo esperaba, fue Blueberry quien respondió a las exigencias de Toriel, pues al estar Ink y Error en tubos no podían hablar en esos momentos, por ende fue el bollito de arándano que en esos momentos estaba muy nervioso el que decidió hablar.

-No Estoy Seguro De Que Sea Tan Fácil… -Dijo, frotándose las manos y mirando a veces a la mujer cabra a los ojos, porque costaba verla sin tener miedo ante esa mirada llena de furia mezclada con dolor.- Cuando Yo… Cuando Yo Estuve Ahí Con ****, Era Difícil Encontrar Mi Mundo, Hay Que Buscar En El Vacío Ese Universo, Y-.

-No. Me. Importa. –Recalcó Toriel con tanta seriedad que hasta Blue mostró el arrepentimiento de haber hablado en su rostro.- He dicho ahora, ¡y va a ser ahora!

Contra todo pronóstico, otra persona decidió unirse a la conversación, la cual había estado observando cada movimiento tuyo y había llegado a una conclusión a la cual se iba a aferrar aún más que Toriel a su necesidad de rescatarte de ese lugar.

-No. No traigáis a **** de vuelta.

Dijo Frisk, tu hermano, el cual tenía la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Toriel se volteó hacia él con la completa incredulidad en sus ojos, pero tu hermano le devolvió la mirada ofreciendo esta vez una sonrisa muy amplia. El niño a pesar de haber visto todo aquello era capaz de hacer esas reacciones, y la mujer cabra no entendía para nada a su hijo en esos momentos. Sin embargo no cabía duda que Frisk no era un niño como los demás, y ya lo demostró rescatando a todos de Underground. No era difícil pensar que él podría reusarse de esa forma tan severa, aun sabiendo que su hermana estaba ahí. Pero Toriel siempre había sabido que tú y tu hermano teníais ese algo que os hacía especiales, un vínculo irrompible tras luchar juntos en el pasado, y en esos momentos se demostraba por cómo volvía a mirar fijamente las pantallas donde tú estabas. El niño colocó una mano en su pecho, respirando lento.

-Confío en mi hermana. No la vamos a sacar. Si está ahí es por algo, y sé que ese “algo” es lo suficientemente importante como para alejarse de nosotros. Ya lo hizo una vez, lo hizo varias veces, y creo en ella lo suficiente como para saber que sabe qué está haciendo. Es mi hermana al fin y al cabo. Confiad en ella también todos vosotros, por favor.

Toriel estaba sin palabras al igual que el resto, pero a pesar de estar hecha una furia debido a la situación, su mente racional aún seguía funcionando y le recordaba que Frisk tenía razón. Tú te metiste en otros dos mundos para conseguir su apoyo, y ahí estaban esas 12 personas las cuales tú habías traído con tu propia determinación. Ser reina en la mayoría de los casos suponía pensar con cabeza fría aunque su reino estuviese ardiendo en llamas, y a pesar de sentirse así no podía evitar actuar como lo que era. Odiaba eso realmente, y lo peor aún, odiaba tener que admitir que las palabras dichas por su hijo eran ciertas. No sabía cómo, pero tú estabas en ese lugar, y al final solo tenía tu determinación como prueba de que seguirías a delante, no importa cómo. El pequeño caminó hacia donde estaba su madre, alzando sus brazos hacia ella aún sin desviar esa sonrisa que trajo esperanza antaño a una mujer con el corazón roto que residía en Ruins, una situación similar a la que acontecía en esos momentos.

-Mamá, sé que es duro, pero ella es tan fuerte que puede conseguir todo lo que se proponga. Solo tenemos que esperar y ella volverá. Lo sé.

Toriel respiró lentamente varias veces, tantas que hasta pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que intentaba apartar de un lado los sentimientos de su alma y pensar con claridad. Por suerte podía corresponder el abrazo que le ofrecía Frisk y acariciar su espalda para sentir el tacto de su hijo presente, y así pudo sentirse un poco mejor. Claramente QUERÍA tenerte con ella, pero si lo que decía Frisk era verdad… Tú tenías algo pendiente en ese lugar, y queriendo o no debía afrontarlo por mucho que le doliese. Debía confiar en ese niño que los había salvado a todos una vez, y si él decía que confiaba en su hermana, ella también debía hacerlo. Por supuesto que ella seguía con las dudas, eso nadie se lo iba a quitar por mucho que hablasen con ella, seguía siendo una madre que debía ver a su niña en un mundo donde tenían a los humanos como primer plato. A pesar de todo el disgusto y asco que suponía eso, tenía que comprender, y sobre todo soportar.

Solo esperaba que pronto terminases con ese mundo para volver a sus brazos, y ya encontraría alguna forma de enmendar sus fallos pasados para hacerte sonreír de nuevo.


	39. 37. Nyuhuhu

Y bueno, ahí quedaba todo. Al final ellos habían descubierto dónde estabas, y seguramente ya estaban preparándose para ir a buscarte. Como siempre anteponían sus necesidades a las tuyas para sentirse felices solo ellos, sin importarles lo que te estuviese ocurriendo a ti. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tenía quejarse de algo que ya sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que soportar? Porque durante algunas partidas te replanteaste la posibilidad de ser descubierta, y que tu diversión acabaría. Sin embargo, ¿debía ser tan pronto? Con la diversión que estabas teniendo… Era injusto. Bueno, al menos les habías dado una buena escena antes de ir a por ti. Algo era algo. Y mientras esperabas a tu inevitable final decidiste seguir adelante tras haber esperado unos cuantos segundos de haber muerto. Una lástima, ya Sans tras matarte una vez no estaba interesado en hacerlo de nuevo hasta que llegases a J.H., y eso suponía que te ayudaría a evitar a Papyrus de alguna forma u otra. Siempre podrías rechazar su ayuda, sin embargo no tenía gracia si no te forzaba Sans a morir… Simplemente sin ese detalle todo perdía su encanto. 

  
Aquel pensamiento te hizo suspirar un poco mientras caminabas por la nieve de nuevo, como siempre ignorando los cadáveres de los lados y los árboles arañados por garras de varios monstruos, encontrándote a Sans desde la distancia apoyado justo en el puente de madera con las barreras intactas. Tenía una posición casual mientras miraba el cielo con aspecto ausente, ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos como siempre. Y cuando pudo escuchar tus pasos mientras te acercabas, bajó la cabeza para verte con esos ojos de serpiente que parecían analizar cada parte de ti misma, lo cual causaba siempre una ligera incomodidad en ti, ya que te sentías de alguna manera expuesta. Pero como pronto iba a acabar aquello pues podrías soportar un poco más aquello, al menos como una última vez. 

  
Había tantas cosas que le querías decir antes de marcharte…

   
-asi que has vuelto, pastelito de carne. 

  
La amargura estaba empezando a consumirte por dentro. No querías marcharte, este era tu lugar al fin y al cabo. Aquí podías sonreír, sentirte a gusto, ser tú misma. E ibas a seguir luchando, no importa cómo. A cuanto más te adentrases en ese mundo con mayor dificultad podrían atraparte. Especialmente si estabas al lado de Sans. Él de alguna forma siempre te protegería. Siempre lo había hecho, y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.   
Ofreciendo una sonrisa a Sans, asentiste quitándote la capucha para que pudiese ver mejor tu rostro. Y ambos sabíais perfectamente en tus ojos había un muy pequeño tono de tristeza, pero al ser tan poco notorio ni él se iba a preocupar a molestarse en preguntar, cosa que agradecías. 

  
-Necesitarás algo más que eso para detenerme, Calabaza. 

  
Al menos podrías disfrutar un poco de la compañía de Sans, y ello implicaba sufrir físicamente sus bromas violentas. Porque nada más decir esa frase, él sonrió mostrando todos los colmillos que se encontraban en su mandíbula, irguiéndose mientras tanto. Tu frase había sido una invitación plena a hacer contigo cuanto quisiera, y por ese brillo en sus ojos carmesí ya podías suponer que eso estaba a punto de hacer. 

  
Caminó hacia ti de forma perezosa, dejando hasta que la nieve se acumulase en sus zapatos sin el mínimo interés en quitarlos. Sus ojos no se apartaban de ti, ni los tuyos de él, y hasta que estuvo a un metro delante de ti no se detuvo. Alzó la mano, extendiéndola con cautela, dejando la palma hacia arriba en señal de invitación para irte con él. A lo cual tú aceptaste sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando que el silencio fuera quien hablaba por vosotros. 

  
Normalmente él tomaba tu mano para guiarte por Snowdin y así protegerte de Papyrus hasta que tú rebanabas la cabeza al susodicho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero sin embargo para ese momento tenía al parecer otros planes. Porque nada más tomar su mano una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte recorrió todo tu cuerpo, haciendo que tu sonrisa quedase torcida mientras tu cuerpo se detenía por completo ante la repentina corriente producido por el posible objeto de broma que estaba oculto en su mano. Tiró de ti hasta alzarte unos centímetros por encima del suelo para empezar a caminar. Tu corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal debido a la electricidad, y lo notabas golpear tu pecho con fuerza, tanto era así que querías aferrarte el pecho con una mano, pero no podías debido al estado físico que tenías. 

  
Eso sí, por dentro le maldecías por hacer ese tipo de bromas sumamente peligrosas, porque si no estabilizabas esos latidos de tu corazón podrías tener un paro cardíaco o peor, que explotase. También se te hacía difícil respirar, y era un poco agobiante aquella sensación. Al menos aún te quedaba capacidad mental para pensar que Sans a veces era demasiado vengativo, o sádico. Ambas opciones no te gustaban para nada, siendo sincera. Porque las dos desencadenaban en que tú lo pasarías “en grande” (heh) estando a su lado. Al menos los pensamientos de tener que marcharte pronto junto con esa sensación de sentirte observada iban desapareciendo a medida que estabas más con él. De alguna forma tendrías que agradecérselo. A lo mejor en esa partida, si llegabas hasta su hermano, no esparcirías su polvo en su cara como las otras veces. La cara que siempre ponía era digna de hacer una foto. 

  
Pero ese bastardo era más inteligente de lo que parecía ser, porque aprovechando tu estado te colocó sobre su hombro como si fueras un saco de patatas, y comenzó a caminar pasando los barrotes de Papyrus, haciendo que ni un solo rasguño obtuvieras al romperlo por la mitad. Debido a tu posición poco podías ver, pero al menos los sonidos te permitían distinguir qué hacía. Caminó hasta justo el mismo lugar donde Papyrus te asesinó, y los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras esperabas para ver qué tenía preparado tu calabaza esa vez. ¿De nuevo te pondría como cena para su hermano? Imposible, él no había hecho eso jamás. ¿O tal vez…? 

  
Las pisadas de Papyrus se hicieron notar en mitad de tu confusión, que aunque fuesen muy poco audibles eran lo suficiente para que tú supieras que se estaba acercando. Al ser tan alto solo le bastó con dos pasos para llegar hasta donde Sans estaba. Porque Papyrus era alto, jodidamente alto. Y lo peor… Era su voz. 

  
-¿He-herma-manooo…? ¿Tienes ahí un-un humanooo…? 

  
Era como si arañaras una pizarra con una tiza, de un tono tan agudo que provocaba en ti la necesidad de taparte los oídos y gritarle que se callara. Pero teniendo en cuenta que aún sufrías los efectos de la electricidad –el cual ya sabías que había producido una quemadura en tu mano y tendrías que comer algún tipo de alimento mágico para curarte- no podías hacer absolutamente nada, solo quedarte ahí y esperar. 

  
-si. es mi cena, pap. 

  
El agarre de Sans se hizo más fuerte en tu cintura. No estabas muy segura de si su frase era de verdad o no. 

  
-Nyuh… ¿No-no puedo ni uuun pocooo? 

  
Esperabas que al menos Sans no actuase como el hermano que quería complacer a su hermano en todo, porque si no tendrías que soportar otro ataque de su hermano. 

  
-no. lo siento. 

  
Un sonido similar al de un perro cuando le niegas su comida favorita se hizo escuchar, y posteriormente una sola pisada más alejada que antes, justo en la dirección donde estaba Papyrus. ¿Se estaba yendo? 

  
-Bue-bueno… ¡Pero que no se teee ocurra cenar mientras-tras trabajaaas…! 

  
Sans rugió, y su agarre pareció suavizarse un poco. 

  
-no te preocupes, pap. lo tengo todo controlado. solo lo dejare en mi caseta y lo buscare mas tarde. 

  
Dicho eso, agarrando tu cuerpo, fue a dejarlo frente a la caseta con “tanto” cuidado que tu cabeza chocó contra el puesto de madera, causando que te quejaras por lo bajo. Él tapó tu boca con la mano, y aprovechando que le daba la espalda a su hermano te mandó a callar poniendo un dedo en frente de su boca. Mensaje captado, estabas simplemente fingiendo ser comida para él y así te librabas de Papyrus. A veces te replanteabas cómo era tan masoquista de seguir protegiéndote aun cuando sabíais los dos que acabarías asesinando a su hermano, pero bueno. Mientras te dejase tranquila, ¿para qué comerse la cabeza en eso? 

  
Al mismo tiempo que él realizaba esa acción, Papyrus soltó una frase cuyo origen siempre había sido para ti un completo misterio. 

  
-¡Pe-pero yo quería hacerme a-amigo suyo…! 

  
La duda provenía en que en teoría uno no podía ser amigo de alguien si lo había asesinado para luego comérselo, ¿no? Tratándose de ese monstruo te importaba muy poco lo que quisiera hacer, sin embargo esa frase siempre captaba tu atención más de lo usual. Pero como jamás te harías amiga suya jamás lo descubrirías. 

  
Tal vez. 

  
Sans se incorporó, dejándote en el frío suelo mientras caminaba hacia su hermano para marcharse juntos. 

  
-hey, -los escuchabas hablar a medida que se iban yendo-, ¿quieres oir un chiste?

   
-NO. 

  
-¿como le gusta al…? 

  
-¡Sa-Sans, te he dicho que nooo! 

  
-¿… esqueleto el agua de la bañera? tibia. 

  
-¡¿Po-por qué yo, nyuhuhu?! 

  
Al fin se marcharon, y tú pudiste respirar tranquila mientras te incorporabas lentamente. Tu cuerpo seguía temblando, pero eso no te detenía para descansar. Debías caminar, llegar a lo más profundo el subsuelo, donde nadie pudiese alcanzarte si así quisiera. Si Sans se alejaba, tú estabas en verdadero peligro, así que con toda tu determinación decidiste levantarte a duras penas. Al menos ahora podías respirar mejor, aunque deberías tomar algo cuanto antes. Y tu brazo no iba a poder funcionar correctamente hasta entonces, al parecer. Maldeciste por lo bajo, dejando que tu cuerpo consiguiera dar pasos aunque costase la misma vida. Una vez supieras que estabas a salvo te pondrías a comer un trozo de tarta normal que habías robado en la casa de Toriel antes de marcharte y así recuperar fuerzas. 

  
Por suerte, el haber estado en la sala de pantallas hace tiempo te permitía saber los puntos ciegos que daban las cámaras a medida que andabas, y cerca había uno: en los árboles. Ahí podrías encontrar un refugio fuera de su vista mientras te recuperabas. No querías mostrarles tu debilidad, porque entonces estarían en plan: “oh, mi niña, salvadla. ¡Está débil!”, blablablá. Ugh, no pudiste poner mala cara pensando aquello. Al menos pronto llegaste al primer árbol, y tu espalda se pegó a la madera mientras te deslizabas al suelo alzando la barbilla para poder respirar bien. 

  
No tardaste mucho en tomar el alimento de esa mujer, poco a poco, pues si hasta costaba respirar mucho más difícil era tragar. Pero nada más probar el primer trozo ya notabas los efectos de la magia, y en cuestión de segundos ya podías incorporarte para seguir adelante. Y eso hiciste. Fresca como una rosa que en realidad estaba podrida y llena de espinas decidiste volver a levantarte, sacudiendo la nieve de tu falda. Y fue cuando un sonido te alertó por completo, causando que mirases en dirección a ese ruido, el cual era un par de árboles más alejado de ti. 

  
A pesar de la oscuridad pudiste ver a un Ice Cap mirándote fijamente, intentando “ver” si podía atacarte o no. Sonreíste con malicia dando un paso hacia él. Dicho monstruo se diferenciaba del original en que el hielo cruzaba por todo su cuerpo y sus grandes ojos estaban partidos por la mitad, permitiendo ver todo en su interior. Lo cual le dejaba ciego y tenía que recurrir a la espesura del bosque para moverse sin que ningún humano lo intentase atacar. Además así aprovechaba para atacar cuando el humano no se diese cuenta. Pero lamentablemente tú lo habías hecho, y la necesidad de querer ganar más LV se hizo presente en ti. Teniendo en cuenta que estabas en un punto ciego, tal vez… tal vez podrías matar unos cuantos antes de ser llevada de vuelta a “casa”. Así tendrían una sorpresa por la que escandalizarse aún más. Eso… Estaría bien. Demasiado bien. ¿Qué opinarían si su pequeña humana era una asesina? ¿Y si lo hicieses de la forma más cruel posible? 

  
Oh, sin duda ibas a disfrutar esos pocos momentos que te quedaban, y de qué manera. 

 

Diste un paso hacia el Ice Cap, sonriendo cual depredador frente a su presa. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido… 

 

 

  
Y al mismo tiempo complicado. Porque aunque el camino estuviese despejado debido a que Sans se había llevado a Papyrus a Snowdin, buscar los puntos ciegos para atraer a los monstruos y asesinarlos era dificultoso. Especialmente si se trataba de Doggo, Dogami o Dogaressa, quienes tenían puestos fijos de vigilancia y no podían salir de ahí. Al menos con uno podías moverte entre los árboles para que fuese a por ti, y los otros con hacerte una herida en el brazo para atraerlos con el olor era suficiente. Al menos te librabas de los odiosos puzles, y de los odiosos pueblerinos que deberían estar por ahí intentando hablar contigo –en el caso de que no quisieran matarte, claro está-. Y pronto, con casi dos decenas de monstruos asesinados, ya tenías el control total de ese lugar en tu mano. Ni una sola alma (heh) estaba presente en Snowdin, porque cuando llegaste todo estaba vacío, señal de que habían recibido el mensaje de que un asesino andaba suelto y huían como ratas. ¿Primero intentaban matarte y ahora huyen? Pffft, patético. Demasiado patético, y un poco hipócrita en el fondo. Pero bueno, ellos ya estaban pagando las consecuencias, y pronto lo haría ese monstruo similar a una araña que estaría justo yendo a buscar a Undyne para informar de que había un asesino suelto. El único que se atrevía a estar en el pueblo era Monster Kid, el niño más iluso de ese mundo, porque era capaz de ponerse delante de ti a decir que Undyne los protegería a toda costa como si nada. 

  
¿O tal vez deberías pensar que es el más inteligente? Porque teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía ese mocoso en Waterfall sin duda te hacía pensar que para ser tan joven, sin duda tenía grandes ideas para retrasarte durante tu travesía. Al menos junto a él el camino se hacía más ameno y divertido. 

  
Pero no deberías ir a por M.K. aún, todo debía suceder a su tiempo. Poco a poco, cada uno recibiría su parte, y a quien le tocaba ahora era Papyrus, el cual ibas a hacer que todos presenciasen su asesinato. A decir verdad estabas algo sorprendida por que no hubiesen ido ya a por ti. Incluso te hacía replantearte si de verdad era tu familia quien estaba ahí viéndote, porque parecía que les importaba poco si estuvieras en ese mundo. Teniendo en cuenta lo sobreprotectores y agobiantes que eran… 

  
En fin, mientras pudieses enseñarles cómo un verdadero monstruo actuaba, todo iría bien. 

  
Para ti, claro está. 

  
Y así te dirigiste hacia Papyrus, sin siquiera dedicarte a comprobar si había algún monstruo dentro de los establecimientos. El pueblo de Snowdin estaba sin duda para el arrastre, pues a pesar de tener una población considerable viviendo en ella, las casas estaban rotas y de forma milagrosa conseguían sostenerse sobre sus cimientos. A los monstruos les importaba más tomar el delicioso manjar que provenía de la carne humana a cuidar su propia casa, aunque si mirabas dentro podrías saber que todo estaba bien cuidado y se encargaban al menos de que pudiesen tener una calidad de vida aceptable. En el exterior era más de lo mismo: los buzones destrozados, el cartel roto por la mitad lleno de sangre… Sin embargo el árbol de Navidad que decoraba el centro del pueblo estaba intacto, ya que les gustaba colocar en ellos cabezas humanas como si fuesen decorativos navideños. Un intestino delgado actuaba como si fuesen las luces, y un corazón se encontraba encima del todo como si de una estrella se tratase. 

  
Sin embargo como no era tu primera vez ahí ignoraste por completo cada detalle macabro del lugar. Tu vista estaba fija en esa figura que se movía lentamente entre la niebla, preparada para echar a correr en cualquier momento para atacarle sin dudar ni un segundo. Sin embargo… Le dejarías hablar contigo un poco, a ver qué tenía que decir.   
Él pareció escuchar tus pasos, y cuando su sombra mostró que se estaba girando para ver quién era comprobando que eras tú, su postura cambió a una defensiva.

   
-¡Hu-humanaaa…! 


	40. 38. LOVE de amigo

-¡Hu-humanaaa…!

Dijo el esqueleto alto, mirándote mientras se colocaba en sus cuatro patas para mirarte mejor. Al ser la niebla tan espesa era difícil distinguirse el uno al otro, pero ambos os podíais ver fijamente a los ojos, y tú le dedicaste una sonrisa macabra, la cual no se pudo ver por tener puesta la capucha. Diste un paso adelante, pero él no pareció inmutarse de aquello, simplemente continuó hablando.

-¡Oh-oh, perdóoon! ¡Tú no e-eres una humanaaa…! –Razón no le faltaba-. ¡Eres la-la cena de Saaaanssss! ¿No deberías e-estar quie-quieta…?

Diste otro paso sin importar lo que él dijera, y eso pareció enfadarlo, porque su voz sonó más rasposa de lo normal. Agh, tenías ganas de verlo hecho cenizas para dejar de escuchar ese irritante tono.

-¡La-la comida no se mueeeve! ¡Mucho me-menos si hay un… un aviso de eva-evacuación! ¡Quédate quie-quieta y Sans vendrá a buscarteee…!

Un paso más dado, y él ladeó la cabeza abriendo la boca mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Parecía disgustado. Una lástima que te importase muy poco eso.

-¡Pero sigues movi-viéndote! A lo mejor… ¿Tienes mi-miedo de aquello que está es-espantando a todos…? ¿Quieres que-que te de un abra-abrazo de protección…?

Ante esa pregunta tan inocentemente dada, asentiste, abrazándote a ti misma mientras agachabas la cabeza.

-Asgore… Viene…

Papyrus abrió los ojos a más no poder, comprendiendo que tal vez el temor del pueblo estaba en que el rey Asgore venía al pueblo y por eso todos estaban huyendo, y tú estabas muy asustada como para quedarte en el sitio. Debido a la ferocidad de Asgore, nadie se había atrevido a llevarle la última alma humana que necesitaban solo para no lidiar con él, pues acabaría ese monstruo en cuestión muerto. Por ende nadie estaba cerca suya jamás, ni siquiera la propia Undyne. Gracias a ese detalle, podrías acercarte a Papyrus sin ningún miedo…

Y ganar un poco más de LV.

-¡Wo-wowie…! ¡Lo entiendooo…! Ve-ven a mis brazos, humana… ¡Yo, Papyrus, te pro-protegeré hasta llegaaar a Sans!

Pobre, lindo, desprotegido e inocente Papyrus. No sabía que en realidad estaba dando la bienvenida a alguien sin duda era peor que Asgore. Porque en cuanto él alzó una mano para poder agarrarte, tú te moviste con rapidez. Primero decidiste sacar el cuchillo que había escondido bajo tu falda, y posteriormente fuiste corriendo a por él mientras tú misma activabas un ataque sorpresa en el que vuestras dos almas salieron durante un segundo. Ese corto periodo de tiempo era debido a que sin siquiera pestañear, fuiste a por el cuello del esqueleto aprovechando su baja altura. Él abrió los ojos a más no poder, y pudiste ver la duda reflejada en su rostro. La comida usualmente no atacaba, ni iniciaba combate…

Mucho menos lo asesinaba de un solo golpe. Aquello sin duda no se lo esperaba.

Su cuerpo se empezó a convertir en polvo lentamente frente a ti, y hasta tú podías sentir cómo algunas motas caían sobre tu cuerpo, adornándolo con tonos grises que en tu opinión eran mejor que cualquier otro tinte de ropa. Sonreíste aún más viendo fijamente a Papyrus a los ojos, mientras aún con el cuchillo en la mano, te atreviste a mirarle a los ojos, esperando por su última frase. Él temblaba ligeramente, y parecía que quería moverse, sin embargo no lo hacía. Porque ambos sabíais que no tendría sentido.

-Pe… Pero… Yo creía que-e…

-¿Que me iba a dejar abrazar por ti? ¿Ser la cena de Sans? ¿Ser tu amiga? Oh, no, Pa-py-rus. Así no son las cosas.

Empezaste a reírte lentamente, emitiendo una risa floja que desembocó en una alta, tanto que incluso hizo eco. Cuando terminaste de reír, su cuerpo ya se había evaporado y solo quedaba su cabeza entre sus manos, la cual aún seguía permaneciendo con vida.

-Quien ha espantado a todos en el pueblo he sido yo. Y tú has caído en mi trampa como un estúpido. Ahora vas a morir solo, sin amigos, sin ser reconocido por tus hazañas, sin haberme derrotado con los puzles, sin ser el mejor cocinero, sin entrar en la Guardia Real. Eres un fracaso, Papyrus. Y todos lo supieron durante todo el tiempo sin decírtelo.

El cráneo del esqueleto mostró un rostro de absoluta tristeza a medida que le echabas en cara toda tu opinión sobre él. Adorabas ver a alguien que siempre parecía sonriente y amigable convertirse en una masa de dolor justo antes de convertirse en polvo. Sin duda morir con el “corazón” roto era otra sensación que te gustaba hacer sentir a los demás. Especialmente a ese monstruo.

-A-aún así… Yo… Yo sigo cre-creyendo en ell…

Y las luces de Papyrus desaparecieron de sus cuencas, señal de que había muerto. Como tú aún mantenías su cabeza entre sus manos no podía disolverse, y al instante se te ocurrió una idea muy buena. Apretaste la cabeza del esqueleto contra tu pecho, y en cuanto tu mundo dejó de ser negro, encontrándote de nuevo en Snowdin, emprendiste la marcha hacia Waterfall.

Seguramente alguien querría la cabeza del adorable Papyrus para darle el último adiós… ¿ _Verdad_? Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo podía ser una buena persona si tan solo lo intentaba. Y tú estabas haciendo tus mejores esfuerzos para serlo.

No de la forma correcta, claro estaba. Pero, ¿quién tenía derecho para juzgarte?

 


	41. 39. Polvo y hueso

 

Balanceando la cabeza de tu nuevo “amigo” en la cama, te encaminaste hacia Waterfall, pasando por un breve camino donde a los lados estaba esa agua roja la cual por nada del mundo debías tocar. Esa zona, a pesar de ser hermosa con esos colores tan amenazadores, los cuales eran negro y rojo, tenía mucho más peligro que las anteriores. Porque eso que parecía ser agua en realidad eran ácidos que nada más tocarlos harían desaparecer tu carne, y el hueso un poco más de tiempo. Debido a ello, tenías que esquivar algunas gotas que caían desde el techo, y por tanto tenías que ir mirando hacia arriba o acabarías muy mal.

Nada más entrar oficialmente en Waterfall ya podías notar la caseta de madera de Sans mal construida con su figura durmiendo ahí mismo. Sonreíste ampliamente al notarlo ahí, y escondiste la cabeza de su hermano detrás de ti, andando con paso decidido para hablar con él. Era extraño que estuviese ahí, pues según en tus recuerdos, Gaster te enseñó todo sobre las diferentes líneas temporales y en las rutas genocidas Sans solo aparecía antes de enfrentarte a Asgore… Pero en fin, un misterio más que añadir sobre ese esqueleto que tantos suplicios te daba en ese mundo. Al menos podrías charlar con alguien antes de emprender tu camino por Waterfall.

Pasaste al lado de una echoflower, la cual por precaución tomaste una distancia de seguridad de un metro. Ya más tarde les demostrarías a todos la auténtica belleza de una echoflower, y también te encargarías de ese crío monstruo que te iba a dar problemas en toda tu travesía de Waterfall hasta llegar a Undyne. Ni siquiera te dignaste a hablarle aunque ese lagarto sin brazos grisáceo te mirase con los ojos entrecerrados mientras rechinaba sus fauces. Te importaba una mierda todo sobre él, y era viceversa, pero al ser un niño seguía queriendo llamar la atención de cualquiera. Especialmente de un asesino, para recalcarte que Undyne daría contigo y te asesinaría de un movimiento de mano. Tonterías de niñatos, al fin y al cabo.

Ignorando aquello, en cuestión de segundos ya estabas frente a Sans, ofreciéndole una de tus radiantes sonrisas, con la cabeza de Papyrus detrás de ti. Quienes te estuviesen observando podrían ver cómo metías los dedos en sus cuencas como si de una bola de bolos se tratase, mientras tú te balanceabas adelante y atrás con el talón del pie fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Calabaza!

El esqueleto reaccionó a tu llamada incorporándose de su asiento, pues estaba reclinado en su silla durmiendo… O fingir que dormía. Daba igual, en esos momentos querías llamar su atención, y lo conseguiste en seguida. Porque apoyando los codos en la mesa de su caseta, él bostezó, dejando aposta que el olor a putrefacción y salsa barbacoa llegase a ti ante esa acción. Asqueroso.

-uh, pastelito de carne. veo que lo has conseguido.

Tu sonrisa fue ampliada mostrando tus dientes, inclinándote hacia delante mientras lo mirabas con tus ojos brillando de la emoción. Si supiera lo que tenías detrás de ti, ¡estaría tan enfadado! ¡Tan dolido! Si no fuera porque alguien más merecía sufrir esa vez, ya le habrías enseñado el cráneo diciendo “¡mira quién ha perdido la cabeza por mi!”, mientras dejabas de reírte. Hasta podías imaginar su furia siendo aplacada en ti mientras se encargaba de arrancar cada miembro de tu cuerpo murmurando lo mala que habías sido, o tal vez clavarte huesos, incluso hacerte tragar ácido para que te murieras desde dentro, a lo mejor hast-.

-si no fuese porque no veo sangre, diria que te ha comido la lengua el gato, humana.

Agh, maldita sea. Estabas disfrutando de todo tipo de escenarios que él y tú podríais vivir juntos. En fin, tenía razón. Te habías quedado callada mirándolo. No tenía sentido enfadarte por eso. Así que tan solo te encogiste de hombros, ofreciéndole una mirada perversa.

-Digamos que… tengo _la cabeza en otra parte_.

Tras decir eso comenzaste a reírte, pues ese era sin duda el mejor chiste que habías contado. Y estabas segura de que si él supiera el trasfondo de eso también se reiría. Bueno, en realidad no. Pero tú sí, y era lo que importaba.

Él observó tu risa detenidamente, pues parecía no comprender lo que pasaba. La frustración tomó control de él mientras con una sonrisa torcida golpeaba la mesa con fuerza para llamar tu atención y escuchar así su frase detenidamente.

-cada vez que veo esa sonrisa tuya me dan ganas de arrancarla y colgarla en un marco para verla nada mas despertarme.

Aquello hizo que parases de reírte, aunque por dentro te seguía haciendo mucha gracia ese chiste. Tu sonrisa se mantuvo intacta, pero. Porque ese tipo de frases… eran románticas. Y la furia con la que lo decía sin duda era mucho más atrayente, tanto que hasta podrías retarlo a hacerlo. ¿Qué había más romántico que tomar una parte del cuerpo de esa persona para llevarlo siempre contigo?

-Oh, calabaza, no me digas esas cosas. Ya estoy en una cita con otro.

Porque siguiendo esa lógica, tú y Papyrus prácticamente estabais en una cita. Estabas muy convencida de que el esqueleto con aspecto de araña estaría muy contento de saber aquello. Sans reaccionó a tu frase arqueando una “ceja”, mirándote extrañado durante unos segundos. Sin embargo no dijo nada, y se volvió a recostar en su silla volviendo a cerrar los ojos realizando movimientos más bruscos mientras gruñía. Ya no quería seguir hablando contigo, al parecer. Eso era de mala educación. Pero tampoco se lo ibas a reprochar, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez no entendiese tus frases al completo y estaba frustrado. Bueno, ya le darías su merecido más tarde. Te diste la vuelta escondiendo a tu lado la cabeza de su hermano, y te encaminaste hacia cierta cascada la cual deberías saltar si no querías acabar en el ácido.

Pronto, cierta capitana de la guardia real podría tener su reunión con Papyrus… O lo que quedaba de él. Siendo sincera lo que ibas a hacer era muy amable por tu parte. Así ella podría darle el último adiós y recibir un breve reporte de lo que estaba pasando…

El cual básicamente era muerte. 

 

 

1110101010 HT!Sans’ POV

 

 

Justo cuando desapareciste de la vista de Sans, y él ya estaba dejando que el sueño volviese a él, el sonido de motas de polvo siendo arrastradas le hizo abrir un ojo, encontrándose con cierta compañera a la cual hacía tiempo que no veía.

-tiempo sin verte por aqui.

Al otro lado de la caseta, justo donde tú te habías posicionado, había una figura hecha de polvo que simulaba ser un humano. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos siendo negros, al igual que su boca. Pues teniendo en cuenta que era un ser hecho de LV, su rostro reflejada esa cantidad de L.O.V.E. mostrando una expresión terrorífica, especialmente si su boca simulaba estar derritiéndose. Aunque a Sans no le importaba, había visto cosas peores al fin y al cabo.

La figura, que había estado mirando el lugar por el que te marchaste, se giró hacia Sans. Él podía comprobar que esta parecía tener el pelo corto y ligeramente rizado, con una camisa ancha, y hasta donde se podía ver dejaba mostrar que era adulto, de la misma edad que tú, básicamente. También se podía apreciar que esa figura era femenina, tanto por el pecho como por la voz. Aunque ese ente dejaba de tener cuerpo a partir de la cintura, y parecía que tan solo flotaba por el aire mientras las motas de polvo quedaban suspendidas en esa zona sin poder mostrar más.

-Lo siento por tener que utilizar el polvo de tu hermano para esto.

Sans soltó un bufido ante esa frase. Esa cordialidad le molestaba un poco, pero lo dejó estar. Esa figura siempre había sido así de educada frente a él, y ya estaba acostumbrado. Comprendía que fuese así de educada si nadie la podía matar, al estar hecha de polvo y no de carne, nadie tenía interés de atacarla. Eso si se dejaba ver, porque al parecer era Sans el único al cual _ella_ permitía que detectase su presencia. El hecho de que estuviese hecha de polvo tampoco le traía ningún problema, aun tratándose del antiguo cuerpo de su hermano. Al menos no se lo estaba tirando a la cara como hacías tú a veces, y parecías tratar bien a su hermano, así que lo dejaba estar.

-¿que te trae por aqui esta vez, cenicienta?

La figura emitió algo similar a un suspiro, el polvo salió de su boca y desapareció en el aire al realizar esa acción. No parecía contenta. Bueno, nunca lo estuvo. Siempre actuaba tan triste, desesperanzada, deprimida… Si Sans tuviese corazón, habría tenido lástima por _ella_. Pero era un esqueleto, y esa excusa era buena para no sentir ciertas emociones.

-Estoy cansada…

-¿hecha polvo? hehehe… fuera de bromas. ¿por?

El ente se tomó unos segundos para hablar, pues parecía que le costaba decir algo, o tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ambas suposiciones ni le interesaban a Sans.

-Quiero que todo esto pare.

Pero eso sí le interesaba. Así que se colocó bien en su silla para mirar a la figura atentamente, invitándola a continuar al mostrarle que había captado su atención. Si era lo que él empezaba a creer que era, entonces Sans era todo oídos. O huesos, en ese caso. El ente se llevó las manos al pecho, agachando la mirada.

-¿Estaría bien si… detengo el genocidio?

Sans tardó unos segundos para responder, entrecerrando sus orbes carmesíes en ese ser.

-eso depende de que vayas a hacer.

La anteriormente humana pareció alzar la mirada para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, aunque no hubiese pupilas ni nada parecido en ese ente. De todas formas Sans correspondió a las miradas, elaborando una amenaza directa no tan directa. Ya que detener el genocidio suponía que algo debería sucederte, y si se trataba de ti, Sans no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. El ser captó esa indirecta, y habló en un tono suave, arrastrando dolor a cada palabra que decía, muestra de que toda esa situación realmente le estaba haciendo sufrir.

-¿Por qué la sigues protegiendo tras todo esto?

Sans tan solo se encogió de hombros elaborando un gruñido de mientras.

-asuntos mios, y tu misma decidiste no hacerte cargo de todo esto desde el principio.

-Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

El esqueleto alzó una “ceja”, más extrañado que antes, ante ese tono tan serio de esa cosa. Tras todo por lo que había pasado el ente, ¿ahora decidía tomar esa postura? Hm, algo debía estar sucediendo, entonces.

-explica.

-Ella… -Ceinicienta se quedó muda unos segundos, en los cuales al final apretó los puños y habló con tanta determinación que asombró al esqueleto.- Ha estado jugando por demasiado tiempo, y voy a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-eso no explica que te entrometas ahora y no antes; es mas, al principio me pediste que tuviese piedad.

El ser entrecerró los ojos, diciendo una frase que heló la sangre del esqueleto por completo. Y no la sangre que había en sus fauces, sino la que en realidad no existía en él.

-Lo sé. Pero la diferencia entre ahora y antes, es que está jugando con _mi familia_ , y no voy a permitir esto. Puede hacer lo que quiera en este mundo, no me importa… demasiado. Sin embargo se está atreviendo a hacer daño a mis seres queridos, y aquí es donde digo basta. Voy a terminar con esta locura, no importa cómo. Incluso si debo traer a un ser de otro mundo. Lo voy a hacer si es necesario.

Sans se tensó demasiado, mostrando una ligera actitud amenazante, pues si _ella_ estaba dispuesta a actuar contra ti entonces él debía actuar. Nadie podía osar a hacerte daño, solo él podía bajo sus condiciones. Al fin y al cabo, tú eras suya, y él era el único que tenía derecho a actuar sobre ti y tu malestar. Ese ente se estaba metiendo en un terreno fangoso, y Sans detendría aquello si era necesario.

-hagas lo que hagas, te lo voy a advertir… rompe su sonrisa, y te hare pasar un rato horrible.

Cenicienta no pareció sentirse amenazada contra eso, al contrario, tomó más fuerza inflando el pecho. En su voz parecía no flaquear ante sus palabras. Ese ser era más valiente de lo que esperaba Sans, y no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

-No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. –La figura miró hacia el techo, sumergida en lo que parecía ser sus pensamientos, o un análisis del terreno por cómo iba mirando a todas partes del cielo.- He de irme, así que… Nos veremos pronto, Sans.

Dicho eso la figura desapareció como si fuese arrastrada por el viento, y el esqueleto observó aquello con la desconfianza creciendo en su ser. Al menos _ella_ lo iba a intentar, era lo que contaba. Porque de hacerte daño, él no tendría ningún miramiento en limpiar el polvo para siempre. Así que, hasta que sucediese algo y tú llegases al hotel MTT, no era necesaria su actuación. Haciendo que la silla tocase la pared, él cerró los ojos para tomarse una muy buena siesta, porque nada más abrirlos podría ver tu rostro sonriente de nuevo, y estaba tan emocionado por eso que no pudo evitar soltar una risa haciendo temblar su caja torácica, forzando al sueño a llegar cuando antes.

 

 

00010100101 TÚ

 

 

Waterfall era el sitio más bonito, pero sin duda el más peligroso de todo Underground. Aún habiendo tú estado en otros universos con esa zona apenas cambiada, e incluso tras ver mundos totalmente diferentes, para ti ese lugar superaba con creces los que conocías. Porque estar en Waterfall suponía sufrir una amenaza constante por parte de la capitana real, aparte de los ya mencionados ácidos que componían los líquidos del lugar, y también del aire. Por esa razón nada más dejar a Sans atrás tuviste que cubrir con tu capa tu rostro hasta la nariz, pues a pesar de aislar temperaturas extremas, nadie podía estar a salvo de las sustancias nocivas por mucha magia que hubiese. Y se podía notar por cómo los habitantes de ese territorio sufrían problemas respiratorios, incluso los más graves tendían a sufrir pérdidas de memoria y de personalidad. En el caso de la capitana, se había vuelto ciega debido a dichos ácidos, y sus pupilas habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Por ende solo podía guiarse por el sonido, y eso suponía que tu olor y el ruido te delataban en seguida.

Tu única opción cuando te quedaste dentro de la hierba agachada fue tirar la cabeza de Papyrus para entretenerla un rato y así tú poder huir. Nada más ella haber lanzado su ataque cuando tú hiciste el más mínimo movimiento entre la maleja, agarrando muy fuerte el cráneo lo hiciste volar para que llegase a donde estaba la capitana, quien al escuchar el ruido cerca suya no dudó en atacar. Fue tu momento para huir. Y mientras salías disparada de ese encuentro, pudiste escuchar la voz de Undyne rugir de furia al haber descubierto que lo que había atacado era el cadáver de su antiguo amigo. No pudiste evitar reír por lo bajo, ya dando por hecho que sus próximos ataques serían más mortíferos que antes.

Y así fue, sin duda.

La determinación estaba tan presente en Undyne que no dudó en rastrearte por todo Waterfall allá donde pudiese encontrarse. Por eso saltaba de sitio en sitio para alcanzarte, rugiendo a través de su armadura como la auténtica bestia que era. Utilizaba sus alas similares a las de un murciélago para soportar aquellos trazos donde debía estar en el aire para dar contigo, sin dejar de atacar cualquier ruido que escuchase. Podías escuchar sus gritos infernales a ratos, también sus pasos fuertes y constantes detrás de ti a gran velocidad. Ser perseguida era divertido, en el fondo. La emoción de tener tu vida dependiendo de tu velocidad era excitante, y tu corazón bombeaba con fuerza forzándote a seguir adelante. Su permanente presencia amenazadora hacía que matar otros monstruos fuese difícil, pero mientras ella desaparecía por no escucharte cuando conseguías esconderte bien te permitía disfrutar un poco más de la adrenalina dentro de tu cuerpo. Undyne era fuerte, veloz, peligrosa, e incluso daba miedo con tanta persecución amenazadora, pero sin duda un ser al que te gustaba atormentar antes de darle caza.

Y cómo no olvidarlo, el pequeño MK estaba ahí para complicarte la puñetera vida. Sin dejar de perseguirte te intentaba morder las piernas para arrancar carne y así hacerte caer presa del dolor, siendo carne fresca para Undyne. También llamaba la atención de la capitana a voz de grito para saber dónde estabas. Incluso intentaba empujarte hacia los charcos y así acabar contigo cuanto antes. “¡Yo, si les cuento a mis padres lo que hice, me dejarán llevarme tu cabeza para enseñarlo en clase!”, “¿por qué no te detienes y escuchas a Undyne? ¡Tiene muchas cosas que decirte”. Odiabas sus puñeteras palabras. Ese niño lo único que quería era que murieses de alguna forma u otra, y la más efectiva sin duda sería el último “consejo” que te había dado.

Porque Undyne tenía una voz similar a la de las sirenas, que cuando cantaba anulaba los sentidos de cualquier humano para ser atraído hacia ella y así ser aniquilado cuanto antes. Una canción realizada en un tono agudo y lento que a veces subía de grado una nota o dos, llamando a los marineros a detenerse para disfrutar una última vez. Por esa razón gran parte del camino ignorabas todo a tu alrededor con las manos en los oídos y tu cuchillo escondido bajo la falda. A veces la mujer podía ser un verdadero fastidio, en especial si se disponía a cantar mientras lanzaba flechas. Debido a la práctica ya sabías cómo manejarte bien, pero a veces perdías la concentración y caías al suelo escuchando esa melodiosa voz. Su tono interrumpía en tu vista y la nublaba por completo, haciendo que todo se volviese cada vez más difuso. Si no fuese porque las lanzas rozaban tu piel y el dolor de las heridas te hacían volver en sí serías su plato favorito de esa noche.

Tanto Undyne como MK suponían un obstáculo muy fuerte, sin embargo este último era tan imbécil como querer asesinarte justo cuando la capitana intentaba hacerlo, y ese fue tu clave de la victoria. A veces hasta un niño podía sucumbir fácilmente ante la necesidad animal de sentir la sangre en sus fauces, así que recibir heridas vino bien para atraer su atención y que Undyne decidiese actuar cuando el niño intentó por segunda vez dar contigo en un puente estrecho casi al final de Waterfall. No pudiste evitar lamer tu cuchillo por el lado no afilado mientras veías a la capitana luchar contra la muerte.

Sin duda ibas a disfrutar verla morir lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no entendéis muy bien cómo va la relación entre “ella” y Sans, es porque no os habéis dado cuenta de un detalle muy importante en el capítulo donde tú y HT!Sans os visteis por primera vez [Quienes realmente somos]. ¿Cuál será ese detalle?


	42. 40. El tiempo está de su parte

_Ella_ sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra. Tenía que solucionar todo esto antes de que tú resetearas, antes de demostrar a tu familia que habías cambiado para mal y no estabas interesada en volver con ellos. Porque sabía que pensabas tomar todo el LV posible para evitar ser arrastrada una vez diesen contigo, siendo lo suficientemente poderosa como para asesinar si hacía falta. _Ella_ no podía permitir eso.

Debido a que esa conexión que os unía a ambas había desaparecido, tuvo que tomar tu LV para poder manifestarse y así advertir al único monstruo racional en ese mundo para advertir que todo estaba a punto de cambiar. A ti te importaba poco tus stats, ni siquiera te habías detenido a mirarlos a partir de la tercera partida. Solo te interesaba el asesinar, hacer sufrir, ganar poder. Cosa que _ella_ odiaba, pero en esos momentos era beneficioso para poder actuar cuanto quisiera. Y a medida que tú ganabas EXP, su forma física hecha de polvo se iba haciendo más grande, tanto que una vez llegó al sitio indicado ya tenía el cuerpo formado hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Realmente odiaba estar hecha de muerte, si hubiese tenido estómago habría vomitado incontables veces, pues el solo hecho de saber que ese polvo iba a _ella_ una vez tú asesinabas algo la hacía sentirse muy mal consigo misma. Por eso tuvo que pedir disculpas a Sans, para intentar satisfacer esa culpabilidad que la comía, aun sabiendo que no sería perdonada al estar haciendo algo tan asqueroso. Porque era difícil dejar de sentirse así. Por tanto su tarea debía ser realizada cuanto antes. No es que antes no tuviera motivos para eso, pues tod… os la necesitaban, había prácticamente una cuenta atrás, y estaban sus ganas de acabar con tu dichoso juego cuanto antes. Había demasiadas razones por las que apresurarse, y pedir ayuda cuanto antes.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía la mala de la película en esos momentos, más aun por saber lo que debía hacer… Y a pesar de eso le importaba muy poco.

En Waterfall estaba la clave de todo, su única llave para poder solucionar ese lío que tú estabas montando, y aunque no estaba segura de si funcionaría debía intentarlo. Porque la **habitación 272** teóricamente no existía físicamente por ser algo parecido al vacío. Un espacio cuyo volumen era nulo, y aunque realmente se conocía de su existencia, era imposible llegar.

Sin embargo _ella_ había conocido al hombre que podía ver cada habitación, cada suceso, cada línea temporal. Incluso pudiéndose manifestar físicamente en una sola habitación con el poco poder que le quedaba, y era ese as en la manga que _ella_ tenía para recibir ayuda. Sabiendo que la magia tenía su propio código para ciertas cosas, trucar los datos sería tarea fácil tras haber tenido la mente de Gaster en _ella_ durante un tiempo. Pero había un grave problema, y estando _ella_ justo donde debería encontrarse esa habitación, no tenía la habilidad para invocar los números que componían la magia y empezar a desbloquear el lugar.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando pensar si podría ir al laboratorio de Alphys para buscar algún tipo de mini ordenador que pudiese ser capaz de modificar la magia, cuando algo rápido pasó por su lado rozando lo que debería ser su mejilla. Debido a la sorpresa dio un pequeño salto del susto, a pesar de que nada le podía hacer daño físicamente, pero estuvo más asombrada cuando observó que en el aire de pronto se quedó quieto un cuchillo. Un cuchillo negro y rojo, que estaba clavado en lo que parecía ser un cristal invisible, cuando en realidad en ningún momento hubo un cristal delante. Pero _ella_ podía ver las grietas formarse en el aire, rompiendo la imagen que estaba delante suya de Waterfall donde a lo lejos se podía ver el telescopio de HT!Sans y un baúl cerca de este. Era tan extraño que dio un paso atrás ligeramente asustada, dando otro más cuando la imagen se rompió y frente a _ella_ se añadió el pasillo que quería encontrar desde un principio. A cada trozo de imagen caída, los números binarios adornaban esos fragmentos por los bordes hasta hacerlos desaparecer en el suelo lentamente siendo sustituidos por dichos dígitos, los cuales fueron absorbidos por el cuchillo, y este también desapareció a los segundos al irse por donde había venido: detrás suya.

 _Ella_ se giró para intentar encontrar al culpable de todo esto, y sin embargo la oscuridad y el silencio fueron los únicos que le dieron la bienvenida. Se replanteó varios segundos qué hacer, si seguir adelante o esperar al causante de eso, pero pronto recordó que debía continuar para llevar a cabo su tarea, así que a pesar de querer saber quién había hecho eso, tuvo que reprimir esos deseos para flotar hasta la puerta gris que había en esa nueva zona, respirando lentamente antes de pasar por debajo de la puerta al no tener ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para empujar el pomo.

Oscuro.

Más oscuro.

Aún más oscuro.

¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar _ella_ de ese lugar? No había absolutamente nada, al tratarse de una habitación inexistente no almacenaba nada de importancia, o eso llegaban a creer todos los que llegaban a esa habitación. Porque cuando se adentró en la habitación, de pronto un ojo enorme se abrió en la pared que estaba al frente suya. Era tan grande que parecía ocupar toda la longitud de ese muro. El ojo, cuya pupila negra bailó entre todos los ángulos del lugar, deparó en _ella_ al poco tiempo, y la chica hecha de polvo comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda.

-Interesante.

Una voz a sus espaldas se hizo escuchar, y la chica se giró asustada, comprobando que a sus espaldas se encontraba el ser que _ella_ tanto había ansiado buscar: Gaster. O al menos el Gaster de ese mundo. Se distanciaba del original al tener un reloj en su frente, y las cicatrices en su caso estaban cosidas, añadiendo unas cuantas más marcas bajo su boca, en los extremos de esta, y al otro lado de su cráneo. Los ojos del monstruo, rodeados de círculos negros, estaban fijos en la chica hecha de polvo, observándola de muslos a cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos escondidas detrás, su posición relajada pero tiesa.

Un reloj se hizo presente debajo de donde se encontraba la chica, cuyas agujas llenas de sangre se movían a una velocidad alarmante. Solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de los relojes de _ella_ y el de Gaster, el cual no era tan audible ni veloz como el primero.

_Tic, tac._

**Tic, tac…**

-¿Gas-Gaster…?

El mencionado sonrió paciente ante las palabras de la chica, sacando las manos de su espalda para colocar una frente al pecho mientras se inclinaba.

-El mismo. Aunque estoy seguro de que ya sabes quién soy, pues has accedido a esta habitación por voluntad propia.

 _Ella_ respiró lentamente, el polvo que emitía cada vez que exhalaba salía volando a su alrededor.

Un ojo se hizo presente en la pared izquierda de la habitación. Parpadeó al mismo tiempo que el gran ojo, emitiendo ambos el sonido de dicho movimiento que usualmente es inaudible para el cuerpo humano, pero en esos momentos se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

La chica se sentía un poco agobiada, por no decir mucho. Pero tenía que actuar rápido, e ir al grano.

Un par de manecillas aparecieron en el reloj que se encontraba a los pies de _ella_ , del mismo color rojo sangre. Quietos. Sin embargo seguían emitiendo el sonido como si estuvieran ahí presentes.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

**Tic, tac…**

-Necesito su ayuda, Gaster.

Él asintió, las pupilas de los ojos en las paredes giraron como locos durante unos segundos. En el reloj que se encontraba pegado al suelo aparecieron otro par de agujas, detenidos, también.

-Lo sé, he estado observándoos todo este tiempo. Dentro de esto también queda la conversación que has mantenido con Sans.

Pero no había una respuesta de si lo haría o no.

-Entonces usted sabrá que esto debe acabar. Cuanto antes, mejor.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

**Tic, tac…**

Otro ojo hizo su aparición, esta vez en el techo, realizando los mismos movimientos que los anteriores cuando fue abierto.

El monstruo la mitó tentativo unos segundos, el reloj de su frente aumentó de velocidad por muy poco. Un nuevo par de agujas fueron añadidas al reloj de la chica. Ahora eran 4 en total.

-¿Estás segura de eso… *****?

 _Ella_ inhaló profundamente al ser llamada por su nombre original, pero no pudo enfocarse más en esas emociones, pues él siguió hablando.

-Sabes, las líneas temporales son muy interesantes. Cada una de ellas mejor que la anterior. Pues ella, o sea, **tú,** juega de manera diferente siempre que inicia una partida. Fuerza a cada sujeto a llegar al límite de su capacidad mental solo para divertirse, aprovecharse de su dolor y sus sentimientos respecto a los demás con el fin de saciar su sed… Es difícil ignorar ese juego psicológico, resulta atrayente cuanto menos. 

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

**Tic, tac…**

_Ella_ claramente no compartía esa opinión. Eso que tú estabas haciendo era cruel, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ahora había más personas involucradas, y aunque fuese él tu única salida debías replantearte seriamente qué decir. Pero cómo…

Gaster pareció notar la dualidad de la chica por su silencio, aparte de que sus relojes, ahora con 5 manecillas, se habían detenido todas por completo.

Otro ojo manifestado, esta vez al único lado que quedaba libre: a la derecha. Parpadearon todos a la vez, y el sonido desagradable se escuchó. Ante esas constantes miradas _ella_ se sentía muy agobiada, era como si estuviese siendo juzgada por miles de personas aunque fuesen solo 6 ojos los que estuviesen ahí. Por una vez se alegró de no tener cuerpo físico, porque entonces habría dejado de respirar.

-Por tanto… -Gaster continuó, pues el ser de ceniza no parecía querer hablar, o no ser capaz de ello.- ¿Aceptarías tú ser la protagonista de un nuevo juego?

Los seis pares de agujas empezaron a moverse con rapidez. Las pupilas de las paredes se dilataron. _Ella_ abrió la boca de la sorpresa ante esa propuesta, ¿la protagonista de un nuevo juego? ¿Podría recuperar su cuerpo?

No se dio cuenta de que había dicho esa última frase en voz alta, causando que el monstruo se riera por lo bajo.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

**Tic, tac…**

-No, querida. Es imposible para ti recuperar tu forma física en ese estado. Sin embargo, siguiendo el guion que **ella-tú** ha estado escribiendo, podrías tomar ventaja de eso. Cambiar el transcurro de una nueva línea temporal podría ayudarte a conseguir tu meta, y al mismo tiempo, satisfacer mi deseo de verla por primera vez sufriendo tal y como ella ha hecho con otros. Tengo curiosidad, después de todo.

No entendías muy bien qué quería decir, pero… Gaster… ¿Te estaba dando alguna pista de qué hacer?

Siete manecillas adornaban el suelo donde pisaba la chica ahora.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

**Tic, tac…**

-Lo siento, pero no alcanzo a comprender qué me está diciendo…

Él cerró los ojos, al igual que lo hicieron los que estaban en las paredes. La habitación de pronto comenzó a girar, y aunque _ella_ no podía caerse al estar flotando, se inclinó hacia delante por pura inercia. El reloj que estaba en sus pies se volvió tan grande que incluso aplastó el reloj detenido de Gaster, ocupando toda la habitación. Las paredes, como si de una televisión antigua se tratasen, emitieron imágenes en blanco y negro donde se podía ver cada escena donde tú habías actuado con crueldad. Tu risa hacía eco en el lugar, los gritos agonizantes de los monstruos contrarrestaban contigo, pero tú no parecías detenerte. Luchando hasta contra el propio sonido te reías con mayor fuerza, hasta llegar a un punto donde parecía que gritases. El sonido del reloj de _ella_ ya ni se podía escuchar, era como si tú no quisieras oír esos siete sonidos que elaboraban las manecillas. Parecías… Desesperada.

-¿Y si es tu turno de llevarla a ella hasta el límite?

Las agujas, que hasta el momento jamás se habían interpuesto entre sí y se movían en diferentes espacios del reloj, empezaron a juntarse hasta casi rozarse. Sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo hubo siempre un hueco para dos más que en ningún momento pudo ser rellenado. Un detalle que nadie pareció tomarle importancia, al parecer.

-¿Qué haría ella siendo forzada a luchar contra lo que más odia? Es más… ¿Qué es lo que más odia?

_TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC, TIC, TAC._

_Ella_ se replanteó seriamente qué era lo que tú más odiabas, lo cual fue fácil de adivinar teniendo en cuenta lo desesperada que estabas por jamás acercarte a nadie, y siempre actuar cruel ante todos los que se acercaban. Luchabas para…

-Jamás ser amiga de alguien… Pero, ¿cómo puedo forzarla a eso si nuestra conexión está rota? No quiere, ni puede escucharme. Aunque aparezca en este estado me desechará.

Gaster asintió ante esas dudas que _ella_ tenía, y entonces, todas las manecillas se juntaron hasta formar una sola de un color tan rojo que resplandecía por sí solo, apuntando a las 12, justo la dirección en la que se encontraba la puerta.

**_ TIC. TAC. _ **

-Tan solo hay que esperar a que alcance el máximo de LV, y entonces, tú y yo podremos conseguir nuestros objetivos.

 _Ella_ asintió, sintiendo su determinación invadirla por completo. Gaster alzó una mano en su dirección, ofreciendo una sonrisa paciente mientras enfocaba sus pupilas en el ser hecho de ceniza.

-Vamos, querida. Tenemos que empezar a planificar varias cosas antes del evento final.

No dudó en aceptar su mano ni un segundo, dispuesta a seguir sus instrucciones para cuando tú acabases con Asgore.

Ahora sabía que el tiempo estaba de su lado.


	43. 41. LOVE de guerrera

 

No sabías muy bien si proteger a un crío a costa de su propia vida era una buena idea para Undyne, pues habías destrozado su armadura a medida que la persecución había sido desarrollada por todo Waterfall haciendo que chocara con pilas, salvando a MK, y demás chorradas que demostraban la amabilidad de Undyne aun teniendo su deseo primal de probar tu sangre. Pero aunque ella demostrara ser una capitana que velaba por su pueblo por encima de todo, también la dejaba más indefensa frente a ti, pues ese ataque que había recibido por proteger al niño era todo lo que necesitabas para que dejara de una vez de seguirte para afrontar las caras como se debía. Respirando un poco con dificultad, echó al niño solo de un empujón, haciendo que este tropezara dando dos vueltas en el suelo pero rápidamente incorporándose al escuchar el rugido que propició la mujer pez por no escuchar los pasos del niño yéndose.

Una vez MK se marchó, ambas os quedasteis solas, con el viento soplando ligeramente vuestras vestimentas, aunque en su caso fuese el pelo al llegar una armadura. Ella parecía analizarte a través de su olfato subdesarrollado debido a su ceguera, emitiendo un sonoro ruido de nariz. De pronto abrió sus fauces, haciendo que un poco de, ¿saliva?, saliera entre ellos. Similar al verde moco, pero parecía más asqueroso, y sin duda pestilente, porque al instante de ella exhalar un par de veces el olor a putrefacción llegó a ti, y por tu propio bien empezaste a respirar por la boca. Respiraba forzadamente haciendo sonar a posta gruñidos intimidatorios para hacerte retroceder, lo cual no consiguió, pues seguiste ahí quieta como si nada, cambiando a veces el peso del pie para no cansarte mucho por estar tanto tiempo incorporada. No tenía sentido dedicarle una sonrisa, así que tu semblante era neutral con un ceño fruncido, esperando a que ella diera su puñetero discurso para reformarse como la heroína invencible. Undyne the Undying.

-heh… “No es nada”… N-No… Por dejarme llevar por mis instintos… Ya estoy… M… Maldita sea… Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore… Justo así, yo… Os he fallado…

Su cuerpo parecía estar distorsionándose de abajo a arriba, arrastrando consigo el dolor que parecía sentir la mujer pez al ser derrotada por un simple humano. Un humano que estaba asesinando a todos sin parar y debido a la furia contenida en Undyne ella había actuado sin razón durante un buen rato haciendo que ese ser asqueroso acabase con ella lentamente para dar el toque final. Hasta incluso tú podías sentir la frustración que eso debía dar. Se tenía que estar sintiendo muy mal consigo misma debido a sus estúpidos actos, los cuales estaba pagando con creces. Tanto fue así que mientras toda la distorsión ocupaba su cuerpo, tú reíste por lo bajo saboreando cada aspecto de esa mujer que fracasó en su tarea de proteger Underground matando humanos. Realmente en su momento te sorprendió saber que a pesar de ser tan similares a las bestias siguieran teniendo ese lado humano donde les importaban los demás hasta el punto de luchar por ellos, tal y como intentaba hacer Undyne en esos momentos. Es cierto que su intención al dar contigo no era para darle tu alma a Asgore, sino para quedársela ella misma y saborear de esa esencia hasta partirse en varios trozos, lo cual podía explicar por qué aún tenían la barrera intacta en ese mundo; mas por encima de todo estaba su labor como capitana, y sabiendo tú que habías conseguido arruinar su vida por completo en tan solo casi una hora te hacía muy feliz.

Tal y como debía ser, mientras tú te regodeabas en tu ego ella siguió parloteando encontrando una excesiva determinación para intentar una última batalla contigo. Una pérdida de tiempo para ti, en realidad. Si iba a acabar quisiera o no muerta, ¿para qué extenderlo más? Realmente a esos monstruos les gustaba lucirse antes de morir. O al menos eso pensabas tú, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que te importaba cuidar de los demás. Ningún tipo de simpatía había en ti mientras ella al fin se reformaba, exigiendo tu alma para dar venganza a todas esas vidas que habías tomado en tu camino. Escuchar ese tipo de frases te hacía dudar unas pocas de veces, ya que, ¿realmente ella estaba siendo lógica en eso? Es decir, ellos intentaban matarte constantemente, ¿qué necesidad había de intentar evitar asesinar si tú sabías muy bien que no había manera de conseguir salir ilesa? ¿Para qué no hacerles pagar por lo que te querían hacer? En verdad ellos eran muy egoístas, o lo insuficientemente racionales como para entender tu situación. Porque encima que tú hacías favores por ellos antes de matarlos, como soportar a sus niños muertos, hacerlos despedirse de su mejor amigo por última vez, y muchas otras cosas más que se podrían ver más adelante. Y NADIE te lo agradecía, aun siendo muy amable con ellos.

Bueno, había un monstruo que sí te lo agradecía de la forma que él mejor conocía, y en verdad estabas ansiosa por llegar hasta él. Te hacía pasar un rato horrible, al fin y al cabo. ¿A quién en su sano juicio no le gustaba un buen castigo?

Pero cada uno pensaba de la forma que quería, y Undyne creía que todos en Underground, incluso en la tierra, ansiaban derrotarte. Qué importaba. No tenías intención en salir a la superficie ni de broma, jamás. Si podías evitarlo lo harías a toda costa, y aquello implicaba tal vez absorber todas las almas del lugar para poder tener el suficiente poder y evitar ser llevada a rastras por tu familia. Sus muertes no eran en vano, en realidad. Y aunque al principio solo matabas por placer, en esos momentos necesitabas de verdad aquel poder para sentirte libre. Y nada, ni nadie, podía detenerte, mucho menos la capitana de la Guardia Real.

Undyne era un contrincante digno de mencionar, en realidad. Su batalla siempre había sido más difícil que la del resto –bueno, eso teniendo en cuenta que casi todos morían con facilidad en tus manos-, donde las lanzas eran tan mortíferas que incluso tras haber estado incontables veces en esa batalla seguía produciéndote escalofríos. La fiereza que presentaba la mujer junto a la determinación eran suficientes para hacer que recibieras un daño considerable y tuvieras que tomar un par de veces comida con magia para regenerar tu vida. Lanzas con trampas, muy veloces, cebos para engañarte… Una batalla la cual siempre sonreías cada vez más, hasta el punto de considerar a Undyne como un igual a ti. Vuestras determinaciones resonaban al mismo tiempo con la misma finalidad: acabar con el otro, aprovechar su alma para hacerse más fuerte, defender una causa justa. Realmente si las circunstancias no hubiesen sido aquellas podríais haber llegado a ser amigas. No de la misma forma que lo fuiste anteriormente en la superficie, sino a vuestro modo, con sangre de por medio y constantes amenazas de muerte. Quién sabe, habría estado bien si a ti no te interesase para nada aquello, teniendo tu meta de conseguir poder para estar a salvo.

Y debido a eso, casi diez minutos tardaste en hacer que su HP llegase a 0, lentamente derritiéndose frente a ti aun esforzándose en charlar elaborando amenazas donde Alphys, Asgore y demás estarían ya encargándose de hacer todo lo posible para asesinarte. Tonterías. Pero como eran las últimas palabras de esa mujer se las concedías solo por placer, mientras jugabas con el mango de tu cuchillo haciéndolo estar sostenido con un solo dedo intentando conseguir una perfecta estabilidad. Lo último que le permitiste escuchar antes de morir fue tu risa, una la cual sin duda habría roto con toda su confianza en un segundo, pues te burlabas de lo patética que era en esos momentos, y aparte no tenía sentido hablarle si seguiría confiando en esa idiota que tenía como enamoramiento y en ese imbécil como rey. No había nadie que pudiera detenerte, tú siempre estarías por encima de las consecuencias, y por encima de todos ellos en ese apestoso y horrible mundo.

Con eso, le diste el último adiós a la capitana, pateando su polvo para hacerlo caer en el vacío de Waterfall. Eso supuso que tuvieras que limpiar tu zapato también, pero al menos eso solo fue una molestia de un minuto prácticamente. En cuanto terminaste de darle el pésame, te giraste para mirar el camino oscuro que aún te faltaba por recorrer hasta llegar a Hotland, donde ahí te esperaba alguien con mucha impaciencia.

Sans. _Para ir juntos a vuestra cita._

 

 

Odiabas Hotland con toda tu alma. A pesar de no poder sentir el intenso calor gracias a tus ropas, tanta lava seguía fastidiándote la misma vida. Y no solo eso, sino la cantidad de monstruos que iban hacia ti para combatir contigo a mandato de ese estúpido Mettaton. Aunque él pensara que eso te podría detener, solo implicaba darte más LV gracias a la EXP, cosa que agradecías tanto que hasta saludabas a las cámaras donde Mettaton podía estar viéndote en esos momentos junto a Alphys. Mientras ella evacuaba a todos los residentes de Underground, él intentaba distraerte, y le odiabas. A ambos. A la primera por ser una cobarde con ansiedad, el segundo por simplemente cómo era. Siempre buscando llamar la atención con todos esos flashes de luz, espectáculos por todo Hotland con diferentes escenarios como una cocina de humanos, y esa actitud de diva creída. Su muerte era una de las que más disfrutabas, eso nadie podía ponerlo en duda. Ver su estúpido cuerpo de chatarra perder el alma que lo movía con su magia hacía que desearas saber de ingeniería para convertirlo en el microondas que realmente era. Es que de solo pensar en él ya hasta apretabas los puños de la ira, resoplando mientras pasabas por encima del polvo de un Vulkin salvaje. ¡Encima hasta vuestra batalla debía ser un espectáculo para él! ¡¿Nadie más que tú pensaba que aquello era demasiado estúpido?! Porque al final acababa muriendo, y tú eras la única victoriosa. ¡No tenía sentido grabar su propia muerte!

Y lo peor de todo es que quedaba como un héroe frente a los demás, porque en otras partidas pudiste ver cómo algunos fanes antes de lanzarse a por ti gritaban un “POR EL GRANDIOSO METTATON”. Diagh. En ese lugar sin duda estaban muy mal de la cabeza.

Pero en fin, no era momento de pensar en ese tío, incluso cuando ya tenías su hotel delante de ti con sus estúpidas luces brillando sin parar dándole un glamour a un sitio que no tenía para nada. Porque todo ahí estaba mal construido, las paredes agrietadas, ventanas rotas, y aun así Mettaton se esmeraba en darle detalles para que pareciera más ruinosa de lo que estaba. Realmente tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta cómo iban las cosas en ese lugar, sin embargo para ti todo lo que hiciera él seguía siendo una completa obra de chatarra.

Al menos debías agradecer que tuviera un aspecto lúgubre, porque aquello daría el efecto deseado para cuando subieras las escaleras colocadas frente al hotel. Aparte de quitarte de encima ya la lava, humos y demás tonterías de Hotland, claramente.

A mitad de las escaleras la cabeza de Sans fue asomándose lentamente, haciendo que al instante tu corazón se acelerara de la impaciencia. Pero debías mantener la calma, no dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Aquella necesidad de llegar junto a él era debida por las ganas de estar ya a vuestro encuentro en Judgement Hall, por eso acelerar esa cita estaba patente en ti en todo momento. Sin embargo dejar que vuestras miradas se sostuvieran en cuanto pudisteis era también agradable. Que él tardara más tiempo en saborear tu sangre seguía siendo una tortura para él que podrías apreciar cuanto tiempo quisieras. Y por eso le ofreciste una sonrisa leve, andando con calma, como si realmente entre vosotros no hubiera ninguna necesidad por proclamar el cuerpo del otro a través de la muerte. Algo un poco enfermizo en verdad, tener a tu futuro asesino frente a ti y encima ir una cita sabiendo que en menos de una hora estaríais debatiendo sobre quién moría antes… Pero eso lo hacía todo más emocionante. Más aún si él sonreía de forma sádica apreciando tu cuello una vez llegaste al final de las escaleras y te acercabas a él, ya con tu cuchillo escondido bajo tu falda solo por si acaso.

-pastelito de carne, veo que lo estas haciendo bien.

Te mordiste el labio, conteniendo ese grito interior que había dado tu alma ante esa indirecta. Porque esa frase implicaba que pronto llegaríais a vuestro encuentro final, ese hermoso, perfecto y encantador final.

-Hago todo lo que puedo para hacerte feliz, Calabaza.

Torció su sonrisa, sus ojos escaneando el polvo que aún había en tus guantes. Seguiste su mirada dándote cuenta de eso, y tras sacudir esas prendas él asintió complacido.

-¿que tal si cenamos alto primero antes de que te vayas?

Solo para hacerlo sufrir un poco pusiste los ojos en blanco colocando una mano en la barbilla, simulando sopesarlo un poco. Si tardabas demasiado sería capaz de tomarte por el brazo y guiarte dentro, cosa que hizo varias veces y ya habías aprendido la lección teniendo en cuenta que acababas con dicho miembro roto por la fuerza con la que te agarraba. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos parecía que tomaste una decisión, volviendo a tu posición original.

-Claro, por qué no.

-bien. buena chica. por aqui, conozco un atajo.

Dicho esto, sin siquiera esperar por tu respuesta, se giró para encaminarse hacia el callejón que había a la izquierda, donde debías pasar por encima de trozos de roca provenientes del hotel junto algunas pocas bolsas de basura cuyo contenido era mejor nunca averiguar, aunque ya tenías un poco de idea de qué podría tratarse. Realmente costaba pasar por esas pequeñas ruinas, llegando incluso a escalar un poco, pero Sans parecía llevar bien eso de ni siquiera ayudarte mientras gracias a su estatura podía con tan solo un alzar la pierna para por encima de ellos. Al final acababas con más polvo que antes, pero al menos no provenían de monstruos. Por esa razón te sacudiste la falda mientras él te llevaba a través de su teletransportación hacia el interior del hotel, al comedor en específico. Procuró no tocarte mientras realizaba ese salto en el espacio, y una vez llegasteis dentro, prácticamente te empujó hacia la silla donde sí o sí deberías sentarte. A vuestro alrededor la oscuridad os rodeaba sin dar tregua, con tan solo un candelabro iluminando la mesa y pequeñas partes de vosotros mismos. Desde tu silla solo podías conseguir verle los ojos carmesíes, sus manos y su sonrisa. Lo demás estaba sumido en lo lúgubre, dando un aspecto algo feroz a ese monstruo. Lo cual te resultaba más atrayente, así que lo dejabas estar. Las demás mesas ofrecían también poca iluminación, y no había nadie a vuestro alrededor. O al menos la oscuridad no te permitía ver si había alguien. Las primeras veces que estuviste ahí tenías miedo de que alguien fuese a taparte la boca para arrastrarle a la oscuridad y comerte viva, o asesinarte sin darte la oportunidad de pelear. Era aquello que no podías ver lo que realmente te ponía los pelos de punta, pues en la negrura cualquiera podía actuar como quisiera sin ser notado, ya fuese a tu favor o a tu costa. Con el tiempo fuiste aprendiendo que DEBÍAS estar en la mesa, porque REALMENTE había algo en la oscuridad. No sabías el qué, pues nunca pudiste verlo, sin embargo algo parecido a manos eran capaces de atraparte si estabas mucho rato en las tinieblas, y algo parecía ser introducido en tu cuerpo a través de tus ojos y orejas, haciendo explotar tu cerebro en cuestión de unos tortuosos segundos donde sentías esa invasión indeseada. Así que con Sans estarías a salvo, porque él podía hacerte entrar en el sitio y sacarte de ahí sin ningún problema. Tal vez por eso había escogido ese lugar, para que no pudieras salir de él sin su permiso, y aunque odiaras esa limitación de tu libertad al mismo tiempo se fascinaba cómo deseaba tener tanto control sobre ti. Así él se sentía necesitado, querido, deseado, y tú se sentías con ganas de estar con alguien a solas, disfrutando del momento, pidiendo su presencia constantemente. Dos formas distintas de ver esa cita, pero que juntas hacían una velada indescriptiblemente enfermiza, siendo llevada a cabo en un juego mental donde todo parecía favorecer al esqueleto que procedió a hablar una vez ambos os pusisteis cómodos en las sillas que rechinaron bajo vuestro peso.

-bueno, aqui estamos. tu viaje esta a punto de acabar, huh.

Tomó un tenedor en sus manos, jugando con él un poco mientras tú parpadeabas sin apartar su vida de él. El mantel negro rasgado arañaba tu piel si ponías los brazos en la mesa, así que los mantuviste sobre tu falda. Un viento sopló en tu nuca, arrastrando un susurro proveniente de la oscuridad. Lo ignoraste, era lo mejor para ti.

-realmente quieres acabar con todo esto.

“ _Especialmente contigo_ ”, pensaste.

-hey, conozco ese sentimiento, pastelito. –Apretó un poco el tenedor, haciendo que se doblara un poco.- aunque tal vez a veces es mejor tomar lo que se te da. a mi lado estaras siempre a salvo, te divertiras, estaras bien. por eso, realmente lo que debes hacer, ¿vale la pena?

Suspiró. El tenedor al final acabó doblado completamente debido a la fuerza que ejerció sin querer mientras hablaba. Una amenaza en silencio, pues sus ojos pasaron en ti al instante viendo ese pedazo de metal destruido. Eso era lo que iba a hacer contigo. Casi se te escapaba un suspiro viendo aquello.

-olvida eso, me estaba burlando de ti. tu siempre seguiras con tu camino sin importar a quien dejas atras, ya sean amigos, compañeros, familia… incluso cuando alguien realmente se preocupa por ti.

Te cruzaste de piernas mientras hablaba, permitiendo que él siguiera sumido en sus pensamientos. Tiró el tenedor haciendo que revotara en el suelo, haciendo un ligero estruendo. A los pocos momentos ese trozo de metal inútil fue arrastrado por aquel ser de la oscuridad, sabiendo tú eso por el ruido que emitió el anterior tenedor al ser atraído pegado al suelo. Un escalofrió recorrió tu espina dorsal, pero pronto algo más captó tu atención.

-dejame contarte una historia, y comprenderas lo que digo. o tal vez no, eso es decision tuya.

Él dio una profunda bocanada de aire, preparándose para contarte la razón de vuestro primer encuentro. Algo que ya sabías por las incontables veces que te había relatado esa historia, pero sin embargo era un placer recordar siempre. Al fin y al cabo, ahí fue donde descubristeis **quienes realmente erais.**


	44. 42. It's raining blood

>>bueno, un dia me encontraba patrullando por snowdin, como siempre. y por una vez avance mas de lo normal, hasta encontrar una puerta al fondo del bosque. una con marcas profundas de arañazos, una mas profunda que la otra, y hiedras que intentaban atrapar las puertas para mantenerlas cerrarlas para siempre, marcas de sangre que venian por los bordes de la entrada, ya siendo de un marron oscuro seco. nada fuera de lo comun, y parecia un sitio indicado para probar mis chistes de toc toc... durante un tiempo fue asi, sin recibir respuesta, tampoco es que la esperase en realidad.

>>hasta que un dia...

_Toc toc._

_... ¿Quién es...?_

>>una voz provino del otro lado de la puerta. al principio no supe que decir, pues no esperaba una respuesta real, pero al poco pude responder.

_tor._

_¿Qué... qué tor?_

_que tortura, alguien esta arrancando los brazos a mi amigo._

>>... no hubo respuesta.

_Toc toc._

_¿Quién es?_

_mi amigo no, sin duda._

>>entonces, aquella voz aparentemente femenina comenzo a reirse, de una forma que jamas antes lo habia hecho con mis chistes. me senti orgulloso de mi mismo, asi que segui contando bromas sin parar, yendo cada una una y otra vez, dispuesto a sacar esa risa que tanto demostraba que apreciaba mis gracias.

_¿que es peor que 8 niños en un contenedor?_

_No sé, ¿el qué?_

_un niño dividido en ocho contenedores._

>>el tiempo pasaba volando, y siempre deseaba ir a la puerta a nuestro encuentro para seguir hablando, riendonos, y demas. hasta que un dia su risa decayo, hasta el punto que me empece a preocupar. por le pregunte que pasaba.

>>-Si alguna vez... Un humano traspasa esta puerta... Por favor, mátalo. Confío en que tú les darás una muerte mejor que aquellos que están afuera. Prométemelo, te lo ruego.

>>y eso hice. aunque yo nunca hiciera promesas. porque alguien que ama los chistes tiene una integridad la cual es imposible rechazar.

Eso explicaba el hecho de que él estuviera en la cama de flores para asesinarte, aunque en teoría la promesa consistía en matarte cuando tú cruzaras la puerta. Ya con el tiempo supusiste que era demasiado vago como para soportar unos cuantos saves antes de llegar a la puerta.

>>cuando la conversacion hubo terminado y ella se marcho, fui a escondidas por el antiguo camino que daba a Home (evitando cruzarme en su camino para respetar su verdadera identidad, pues nunca quiso decirme quien era) para asi poder llegar al agujero gigante por donde tu caíste, en caso de que ella se encontrara con algun humano que bajara con determinacion... como tu. el primer humano que bajo con tal cualidad tras hacer la promesa. seguramente ella se habria encargado de mas. asi que cuando note el primer save y el mundo retrocedio unos minutos atras en el tiempo... sabia que debia encargarme del humano. de ti.

Entonces, dio un golpe en la mesa tan fuerte que el mueble crujió bajo su puño, causando que el candelabro amenazara con caerse y los cubiertos volaran en el aire unos milisegundos. Como te gustaba tanto escuchar esa historia no te esperaste aquel golpe, así que diste un pequeño bote y tu corazón se aceleró demasiado en pocos segundos. Lo miraste con el ceño fruncido y una mano en el pecho, controlando tu respiración. Ugh, odiabas que te diera sustos de muerte a veces.

-es la primera vez en mi vida que cumplo una promesa... ha... haha... hahahaha...

Y ahí empezó a reírse como un maniático por lo bajo, enfocando la vista en su puño cerrado. Pusiste los ojos en blanco dejando que él siguiera con su risotada unos breves segundos, ya sabiendo tú que estaba sumergido en esos hermosos recuerdos donde te mató como siete veces, a saber.

-si no fuera porque detuve aquello, habria seguido asesinandote una y otra vez sin detenerme, pastelito de car-ne.

Sus ojos se alzaron para dar con los tuyos, y ambos dejasteis que el silencio hablara por vosotros. La respiración del esqueleto, casi un gruñido, era lo único que permitía en esos momentos romper con esa afonía. El cual tú misma decidiste romper, porque hacía tiempo que te llevabas preguntando una cosa y nunca habías encontrado el valor de preguntar. Como había un nuevo público era el momento idóneo para hacerlo, así todos podríais resolver el misterio que tanta curiosidad llenaba tu ser desde el primer día que conociste a ese Sans.

-Calabaza, ¿por qué... Por qué dejaste de matarme?

A pesar de que el tema era demasiado tétrico, alejado de lo que era la moral, por una vez te sentiste como si estuvieras hablando con un igual a ti. Alguien con quien mantener una conversación seria, aunque sabías que Sans estaba levemente emocionado por los recuerdos que estaban en su mente, pues sus dedos se habían hundido en la madera tras haber dado el puñetazo, y parecía contenerse demasiado en ir a por ti en cuestión de segundos. Lo mejor de todo es que no le tenías miedo, pues si se trataba de él... Te dejarías morir.

Para tu desgracia, él desvió la mirada, emitiendo un gañido mientras enseñaba por un lado de la boca más dientes de su afilada armadura.

-eso es algo que no te pienso contar, por el momento. al menos si no asesinas a mi hermano por una vez.

Esta vez fue tu turno para reírte, tanto que te echaste para atrás golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. ¡No asesinar a su hermano, dice! ¡Ese SÍ que era un buen chiste! Y lo dejabas mostrar por esa risa tan exagerada, cerrando los ojos con la otra mano cubriendo tu estómago. Realmente Sans podía ser gracioso si así quería. Una vez hubo terminado tu carcajada, volviste a tu posición original, mirándole fijamente con tus ojos brillando de deseo, mordiéndote el labio ante el placer que te daba saber que la muerte de su hermano realmente le afectaba. Eso lo hacía todo más... Perfecto.

-Volveré a arrancarle la cabeza a tu hermano una y otra vez solo para ver ese rostro de dolor que pones frente a mí. Porque, Calabaza, eso es lo que más me excita en este mundo.

¿Qué reacción tuvo? Pues una que ya podías esperar. Porque la mesa comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de furia mientras miraba tu pequeña figura en la silla. El aire se llenó con una tensión tan peligrosa que tus pelos se pusieron de punta, y tu sexto sentido te pedía salir corriendo cuanto antes.

-te sugiero que corras, _pequeña_...

No tuvo que decirlo más, pues con esa advertencia supiste que sería capaz de asesinarte en cuestión de segundos de la forma más cruel posible. Realmente querías verlo en su máximo estado de ira incontrolable, pero ya sabías que había sido suficiente. Además, así ambos podríais esperar hasta encontraros en Judgement Hall, donde al fin seríais libres de manifestar todos vuestros sentimientos en un éxtasis de odio que solo vosotros dos erais capaz de disfrutar.

-Solo déjame decirte una cosa, un chiste... -Dijiste cuando ya te estabas incorporando, tensando el cuerpo para realizar una maratón hasta el salón principal del hotel MTT, pues si te quedabas mucho tiempo en la oscuridad ya sabías qué pasaría contigo.- ¿Cómo se le llama a un esqueleto sin cabeza? Papyrus.

Y con eso saliste corriendo, escuchando el mayor bramido de cólera jamás experimentado. Te sentiste tan feliz contigo misma que no dejabas de reírte por lo bajo, llegando en cuestión de segundos a la segura luz del hotel, donde ahí te diste la vuelta un segundo para apreciar que esos dos puntos carmesíes que eran los ojos de Sans ya no estaban a la vista. La adrenalina estaba en tu cuerpo queriendo hacerte volver atrás y rogarle por cumplir su indirecta amenaza. Pero ya era tarde, y solo tocaba seguir adelante.

Tal vez te darías más prisa en llegar a él.

 

 

Pasar por Core fue un paseo bastante agradable, a decir verdad. Con la gran cantidad de enemigos que atrajo ese montón de chatarra era divertido aumentar tu LV en un parpadeo. Eran prácticamente monstruos suicidándose al enfrentarse a la propia muerte de vestido negro y blanco, y a medida que se iban dando cuenta algunos empezaron las huidas. Pero no había ningún lugar donde pudieran escapar, incluso cuando Core estaba construido con prácticamente chatarra. El Gaster de ese mundo tal vez no tuvo los suficientes recursos como el original, por eso algunas partes parecían extraídas de otras máquinas ya creadas, dando un aspecto totalmente irregular al Core. Paredes de diferentes tamaños, materiales, y algunas construcciones que habían sido quitadas por alguna razón y los cables quedaban al aire dejando mostrar la electricidad que pasaba por ellos cada pocos segundos. Eso implicaba que a veces el suelo donde te encontrabas se tambaleara, incluso que algunas partes del suelo cayeran al vacío negro que sustentaba Core.

La mala construcción del lugar donde todo tenía un color marrón debido al óxido hacía que el paso del tiempo permitiera abrir con facilidad paredes y esconderse entre ellas como sucias cucarachas. Por eso agradecías tanto tener guantes, así podías apartar ese metal y alcanzar a esos pequeños monstruos que se creían tener el derecho de seguir viviendo cuando habían ido a atacarte con toda la confianza del mundo.

Divertido era, cuanto menos, verlos a punto de gritar el nombre de su madre pidiendo protección. ¿Dónde estaba su valentía cuando fueron a por ti? Agotada, como sus esperanzas. Llenos de terror, temblando en las esquinas, rogando por no ser escuchados. Pero la muerte siempre iría con un paso por delante de ellos, y ya sabía dónde estaba cada uno, así que era demasiado fácil. En el fondo te irritaba aquello. Pocos monstruos en ese lugar suponían un reto para ti, por tanto la poca diversión que obtenías la intentabas disfrutar lo máximo posible. Debido a eso a veces fingías no haber visto algún monstruo, para que este se confiara pensando que saldría vivo de aquello, para de pronto ser agarrado por ti y escuchar sus gritos llenos de miedo antes de verlos convertidos en polvo. Música para tus oídos.

Y hablando de música, en cuanto viste esa gran puerta con el símbolo similar a un murciélago mal construido arriba de la abertura, fue cuando tu sonrisa decayó por momentos. Ya podías escuchar los movimientos metálicos que producía esa chatarra hecha de acero dentro del lugar, y a través de la puerta podías observarlo andando de un lugar a otro, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que andaba el metal que rozaba con el suelo, pues Mettaton estaba construido algo mal al no tener Alphys ojos –los cuales fueron arrancados por Asgore hace mucho-, emitían un chirrido demasiado molesto. Apretaste la mandíbula, queriendo detener ese sonido que tanta grima daba de una buena vez, y para eso tendrías que ir hasta él. Lo cual hiciste, haciendo resonar tus pasos en el metal bajo tus pies. Él se detuvo, mirándote de reojo.

-Vaya... vaYA... con que-e-e-e al fin hasllegado...

Cuando hablaba, los movimientos metálicos chirriaban ante cada movimiento, mostrando que necesitaba realmente recibir aceite en ese preciso instante. A veces parecía tener un error en su sistema operativo y se atascaba, estando unos pocos segundos intentando restaurarse en ese pequeño fallo del sistema. Alphys parecía no encargarse mucho de él, o al menos no podía ante la intensa vigilancia de Asgore para que hiciera todos los proyectos que él le mandaba al instante. Gracias a las estrellas que tú estabas ahí para solucionar el problema de Mettaton, porque estabas dispuesta a ayudarlo si hacía falta... Matándolo, claro estaba.

-HeestadovIEndo –" _Oh, por favor, cállate ya y déjame morir"-_ tus ACciones... Y los ínDIces d-e-e-e-e audiencia. Por TU culpa han... bajado DRÁsticamenTE.

_"Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que eres un pésimo actor."_

-Cielos, eso ES u-u-un problema-a-a... -¿Alguien POR FAVOR podría apagar ese tocadiscos con complejo de tostadora andante?-. Pe-pe-pe-pero YO SE cómo solucionarlo... Volveré-ré-RÉ a-á ser una esTRElla, estrella, estrella.

Suficiente, estabas cansada de que eso para él fuese un espectáculo. Así que diste un paso adelante, dispuesta a acabar con eso al instante. Apretaste con fuerza el cuchillo que ya habías sacado a pasear hace un buen rato. Podías sentir cómo cada parte de ti rogaba por acabar con él, es que era imposible de soportar.

-O-OH... IMPaciente co-o-o-o-omo siempre. Deacuerdoentonces. SeGU-U-U-URO que todos están deseandovermi... deseandovermi... DESEANDO VER MI VERDADERA FORMA.

Tú la primera.

De que no.

Diste otro paso más, alzando esta vez tu mano que portaba el arma hasta quedar delante de tu rostro, colocándolo en horizontal. Él alzó los brazos, uno de ellos amenazó con caerse, pero se mantuvo ahí.

-¡Bien ENTONCES! –Su panel medio roto se volvió completamente rojo, mostrando que estaba a punto de empezar la pelea. Al fin.- ¿PRRRRRRRRRRRRREPARADA? ¡EEEEEEEEEES LA HORA DEL SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Entonces, todo se volvió blanco, cegándote durante unos segundos. Habías levantado la mano precisamente para cubrirte los ojos ya que sabías que eso pasaría, y entonces sentiste que algo dentro de ti salía sin pedir permiso. Tu alma. Volvió a ti esa sensación de estar vacía y que necesitabas alcanzar aquello que estaba delante de ti, esa esencia divididas en ocho partes naranjas con una determinación roja brillante. Si no fuera porque estabas mirando fijamente a Mettaton, te habrías fijado que normalmente tu determinación al recibir LV se volvía cada vez más negra, y en esos momentos era un rojo puro. Pero tu necesidad de acabar con ese mando a distancia con complejo de diva eran más importantes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la que estaba armando.

Los focos le iluminaron por completo, alumbrando su figura desde abajo. Con una mano sostenía una motosierra, la otra la tenía alzada hacia un lado. Sus alas asincrónicas también emitían luces por sí sola. A vuestro alrededor sonaron varios aplausos que producían un ruido similar a dos objetos de acero chocando entre sí, lo cual te enfureció aún más. ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser fabuloso?! ¡¿Para qué tener un público?! ¡¿Qué necesidad había en querer llamar siempre la atención?!

Odiabas tanto aquello que por primera vez en toda tu partida miraste con furia a alguien, a Mettaton NEO en ese caso. Y respirando profundamente por la nariz, decidiste acabar de una vez por todas con esa pesadilla de colorines andante. Tal era tu determinación por acabar con él que solo necesitaste un golpe, ¡un triste golpe para acabar con sus sueños de ser una estrella! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA AHORA ESE SHOW QUE TANTO QUERÍA HACER?! ¡HA! Antes de que él siquiera pudiera hablar para explotar, decidiste tú misma hacerlo, arrastrando con cada palabra pura amargura y enfado. Realmente ese hombre sacaba lo peor de ti.

-¡Me parece que te has ESTRELLAdo, Mettaton!

Él, mirándote con gran asombro, intentó hablar. Pero su cuerpo no dejaba de emitir convulsiones mientras algo dentro de él hacía que salieran chispas por diferentes lados del cuerpo. Un par de explosiones fueron escuchadas en él, ahogadas por el metal que cubría su alrededor, y al par de segundos explotó, iluminando todo de nuevo en un color blanco inmaculado.

Podrías haber disfrutado aquello con todas tus ganas, sentir tu LV creciendo con su estúpida muerte, sino fuese porque debías estar atenta y girarte nada más acabar esa luz cegadora. Un sonido fue escuchado detrás de ti, un pequeño chirrido, y aquella fue la voz de alarma para darte la vuelta. Por suerte lo hiciste a tiempo, porque a escasos centímetros de ti se encontraban varios seres de metal que bajaban tanto por las paredes como subiendo del suelo para dar contigo. Anteriores versiones del cuerpo de Mettaton que se les dio la oportunidad de atacar en caso de que el plan de ese idiota fracasara. Frente a ti había un Mettaton a medio construir, pues solo era un maniquí hecho de metal con varios cables sumamente peligrosos, unos pocos chips colocados en donde debería estar en la cabeza y permitían a la figura ser programada para su labor. A su alrededor todos seguían patrones similares. Figuras a medio construir, algunas sin brazo, sin piernas, incluso otras sin cabeza; otras parecían casi completas que no parecieron ser del gusto de Mettaton, ofrecían por tanto ojos fijos en ti que analizaban cada parte débil tuya mientras no podían moverse. Todo tipo de robots que daban mal rollo por lo quietos que estaban unidos a esas formas a medio construir. Algunos sufrían espasmos ligeros que los forzaban a mover una articulación sin quererlo, pero en realidad no podían moverse en absoluto. La razón era porque mientras tú los miraras, ellos no podrían moverse, mucho menos atacarte. Por suerte siempre venían por el mismo sitio, así que era fácil mantenerlos todos controlados mientras tú dabas varios pasos hacia atrás.

Ahora tocaba marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. No porque te dieran miedo, si podrías contra ellos al estar quietos en realidad, pero la condición de que solo se movieran si tú no los veías también se atribuía a los parpadeos, y por ende tenías que forzar la vista para no realizar tal acción. Con cautela, emprendiste tu marcha dando la espalda a la salida, pero de todos modos yendo hacia ella.

No parpadees...

Al fin llegaste a ese mini pasillo que daba a la continuación de Core.

No parpadees...

Una vez llegaras al ascensor, todo estaría bien. Y aprovechando que podías tomar una esquina era tu oportunidad de parpadear, porque esas figuras te seguirían allá donde fueras. En ese piso, al menos.

No parpadees...

Tardaste un poco, pues tropezarte o cometer el mínimo fallo supondría tu fin. A veces tus ojos rogaban por cerrarse, así que primero cerrabas uno y luego el otro con todas las fuerzas que tenías. Pronto, llegaste al ascensor, y palpando varias veces en la pared para tocar el botón escuchaste el "tin" de las puertas abriéndose. Una vez dentro, diste un suspiro de alivio, dejando que tu espalda tocara la pared. Tu cuerpo se arrastró hasta el suelo. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y desde el otro lado se escucharon varios golpes que amenazaban con golpear las aberturas para dar contigo, los impactos retumbaban por el lugar y hacían temblar todo a tu alrededor. Un hacha consiguió traspasar el metal, pero el ascensor comenzó a moverse, y con él arrastrando esa arma que acabó cayendo cuando chocó contra el marco de la entrada al ascensor. Debajo pudiste escuchar varios intentos de chillidos, que sonaron como si fuese una máquina atascada con algo.

Diste un suspiro de alivio. Aquello estuvo cerca, pero ya estaba bien, podías respirar tranquila, e incluso relajarte, porque pronto...

Pronto volverías a casa.


	45. 43. Megalovania

Tus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo de Judgement Hall, haciendo un eco suave pero insistente, demostrando así tu presencia ante cualquier individuo que se encontrara en ese pasillo. Había sido sumamente fácil llegar hasta ahí, no hubo ningún otro altercado pues la casa del rey y la capital estaban completamente vacías gracias a tu laborioso trabajo “limpiando el polvo”. Para ti fue como un paseo agradable, donde por una vez podías descansar y detenerte para ver las vistas. Aunque no hubiese mucho que ver. Las blancas paredes decoradas con artefactos de tortura tenían escritos el nombre de Asgore en ellas, y todos temían tanto a ese monstruo que apenas pisaban esos lares si no era bajo una razón legítima. Lo normal, ese ser fue capaz hasta de matar a su propio hijo mientras le daba una paliza, ¿qué esperaban los demás? ¿Un trato especial? Tras el combate de Sans sabías que necesitarías reponer fuerzas antes de encontrarte con él, así que habías dejado algunos alimentos mágicos en tu baúl para recuperarlos más tarde en cuanto terminaras con alguien a quien hace mucho tenías ganas de hacer sufrir. Para ti, Sans era el peor monstruo de todos. Un loco masoquista que recordaba cada línea temporal y aun así seguía jugando tus partidas con total normalidad, dejándote hacer lo que quisieras, interrumpiendo en tu camino unas pocas veces para recalcar lo que sentía por ti, las ganas que tenía de probar tu sangre en sus fauces. Y eso, a pesar de ser romántico, te hacía replantearte si de verdad él era el único con cordura del subsuelo. Porque a pesar de sus defectos, podía llegar a ser un monstruo sumamente racional. Claramente eso lo utilizaba un tu contra, haciéndote morir a manos de su hermano de maneras diferentes. No iba a ser menos, si tú le hacías sufrir él te lo haría pagar. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y esa frase implicaba que lo ibas a pasar muy mal en cuanto él decidiera aparecer entre las columnas del pasillo, listo para sofocar toda su furia contigo.

Aquel pensamiento te hizo sonreír, deseando por probar su venganza en tu piel. Incluso cuando todos pudiesen opinar que aquello era enfermizo, para ti, poder alimentarte de su odio te hacía saber que el camino recorrido era el correcto. Te gustaba bailar con el diablo dejándote consumir por las llamas del infierno, sintiendo juntos vuestros más oscuros sentimientos salir a flote ante cada acción violenta realizada. Algo recíproco, en verdad. Tú le hacías sufrir, él te lo devolvía. Él te hacía sufrir, tú se lo hacías pagar. Y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de detenerse, no mientras el otro pudiese seguir poniendo expresiones de dolor.

Así fue cómo te fuiste acercando con paso decidido hacia su posición, dejando que la luz entrara débilmente por las vidrieras, iluminando tu figura cada vez que cruzabas por ella. Las paredes negras decoradas con candelabros parecían inútiles, pues apenas se podía ver nada por la poca iluminación. Eso lo hacía todo más excitante. En la oscuridad se podía esconder el mayor de los peligros, el cual podía dar contigo desde detrás y arrancarte el cuello de una. Pero él prefería esperar, pues a veces la espera era la tortura más placentera jamás creada. Ambos sentíais ese deseo por acabar con el otro en ese mismo instante, y sin embargo os dabais vuestro tiempo para disfrutar más de ese sentimiento. Extraño, a decir verdad. Pero mientras lo hiciera todo más delicioso no te ibas a quedar ahí quejándote por ello.

Ya cuando ibas por la mitad del pasillo fue cuando él se hizo paso a través de la oscuridad. La luz roja de la ventana iluminó la mitad de su cuerpo, dándole un ápice más amenazante si podía ser. Te miraba con la barbilla alzada, su ojo carmesí sin apartarse de ti, manos metidas en los bolsillos y postura demasiado recta. Por tu parte, al tener la capucha puesta solo se podía apreciar el brillo de los ojos entre tanta oscuridad, y tu sonrisa por lo menos se podía ver ya que la sombra llegaba hasta tu nariz. Tus manos, colocadas detrás de ti como si fueras una niña buena escondiendo un caramelo, se aferraban al Verdadero Cuchillo que con tanto placer habías conseguido de la casa del rey. Qué ganas de hacerlo cruzar por su pecho antes de convertirlo en polvo… Los segundos pasaron, tan pesados como el cuerpo de Sans, dejando que ambos os sumierais en observar al otro antes de tiraros a por el alma del otro.

-hey, pastelito, has estado ocupada, ¿eh?

Tu corazón comenzó a latir transmitiendo adrenalina ante esas palabras. Pronto… Pronto podrías satisfacer todas tus necesidades genocidas. Y tu pecho parecía sentirse apretado de toda esa necesidad imperiosa que sentías. Realmente las torturas eran agridulces.

-bueno, tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿crees que incluso la mejor persona puede cambiar? ¿que alguien puede ser malo, si tan solo lo intenta?

Esa respuesta la conocías muy bien, tanto era así que no dudaste en asentir dando un paso hacia delante, dándole a entender que estabas preparada para todo lo que venía por delante. Los recuerdos de tu pasado inundaron tu mente unos pocos segundos, siendo comparados con tus visiones en las que asesinabas a cada monstruo sin piedad. Siendo exactos tú no intentaste cambiar, ellos te forzaron a ser así.  Y sin embargo fue una bendición que lo hicieran. Pues al fin te sentías en casa, donde pertenecías. Por supuesto, “casa” es el lugar donde todos quieren asesinarte y el sentimiento es correspondido. Desde hace mucho tiempo, por tanto, estabas en casa. Y ya nadie podría detenerte.

-muy bien –dijo Sans al ver tu asentimiento, sus ojos intensificaron en brillo al ver tu decisión propia a terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas- tengo una mejor pregunta. –Sus puntos rojos que eran las pupilas desaparecieron de sus cuencas de pronto, y tu respiración fue cortada de la emoción.- ¿quieres pasar un rato horrible? porque si das un paso adelante, REALMENTE te va a gustar lo que viene a continuacion.

No dudaste ni un momento en hacer tal acción, y él emitió una risa por lo bajo. Revotó entre las paredes llegando doblemente a tus oídos, con la sonrisa torcida negó con la cabeza, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos.

-welp. de acuerdo, anciana mujer. por esta vez cumplire tu promesa de nuevo.

Entonces, el mundo se volvió completamente negro, y delante de ti apareció tu alma. De nuevo esa sensación de sentirte vacía apareció. Nada que tener en cuenta, lo normal al tener tu alma en mitad de un combate. Pero antes de que Sans pudiese decir su frase poética, fue cuando tú decidiste hablar esa vez. Mostrando tu cuchillo sin ninguna vergüenza, te encogiste de hombros dejando que tu arma bailara en tu mano con gran maestría, señal de la buena práctica que tenías con él.

-Calabaza, ¿cuánto vas a tardar en decirme esas hermosas palabras?

Él te miró sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa suya de la cara, y sin siquiera dar un aviso decoró tu alma con ese color azul puro, haciéndote chocar en cuestión de segundos con la columna más cercana, la cual ya amenazaba con puntos rojos de invocar huesos. Te apartaste incluso tras haber sentido un dolor agonizante en el hombro izquierdo, pues si no mantenías tu guardia alta él podría matarte.

Lo consiguió. Porque en el próximo ataque no fuiste lo suficiente rápida y su oleada de huesos que dejaban un hueco demasiado diminuto dio contigo, destruyendo tu alma justo antes de que un Gaster Blaster apareciera para rematar tu alma. Maldeciste en cuanto te viste de nuevo en la entrada del pasillo, observando su figura relajada desde la distancia. Apretaste los dientes con furia, dejando que tu alma se alimentara de ese odio para encontrar más determinación y así acabar con él cuanto antes. Por esa razón decidiste correr hacia él, alzando el cuchillo. Una risa maniática salía de tus pulmones sin poderlo controlar, pues parecías perderte a ti misma en ese mar de emociones alocadas que componía tu vida.

-¡Una vez experimentas la muerte real, ya no hay nada que pueda detenerte de hacer lo que queiras!

Tal vez Sans no entendía la mitad de tus frases teniendo en cuenta que jamás le contaste sobre tu pasado, pero en tu garganta había palabras que necesitabas escupir con tal grito que hasta comenzaba a arder en esa zona a cada palabra dicha. Era esa batalla donde realmente sacabas lo peor de ti misma, y al mismo tiempo lo mejor. Te sentías como la verdadera tú, ese ser demacrado por todo lo sucedido con Error y tu familia, que no era capaz de encontrar una estabilidad emocional y necesitaba vengarse de todo lo que te había pasado. Todos iban a pagar por lo que te hicieron, pues jamás fueron tu verdadera familia. Y si se atrevían a “rescatarte” en cuanto terminaras esa partida, se darían cuenta de eso. Que su tierna niña, hermana, amiga, alma gemela, había muerto hace mucho, y solo quedaba tras ella un ser renacido que jamás debió ver la superficie. Las consecuencias de violar las leyes de la naturaleza. Pues habían desencadenado un demonio que amaba sufrir y hacer sufrir, y jamás pararía hasta satisfacer esas necesidades.

Justo cuando diste un salto para ir a por el alma de Sans, él invocó unos huesos afilados que atravesaron tu pecho e hicieron tu espalda explotar. Te mantuvo en el aire, siendo sujeta por su ataque mientras sentías que desde tu parte delantera del torso fluía algo caliente que desaparecía en la punta de tus pies. Sangre. Tosiste, escupiendo ese líquido anteriormente mencionado, y miraste a Sans, sonriendo a pesar de todo. La mano que sostenía el cuchillo temblaba, al igual que tu cabeza. Pronto sentías tu cabeza más ligera, y las extremidades ya no podías notarlas, señal de que la pérdida de sangre era demasiado como para sobrevivir más de un minuto.

-No sabes cómo se siente esto… Morir ocho veces sin recibir clemencia… -Tu voz estaba rasgada, y dolía bastante, desesperadamente necesitabas agua. No te importó en lo más mínimo comparado con el dolor de tu pecho.- Añadiendo seis… Y luego la que todos causasteis en este lugar…

Cerraste los ojos, y al abrirlos de nuevo estabas al principio de Judgement Hall. Habías muerto, al parecer. Y tu mente lo recordaba mandándote señales de que en tu cuerpo había heridas aunque no fuese así. Una tontería, vamos. No dudaste en seguir tu camino de nuevo.

-hmmm… -Titubeó Sans mientras volvías con aparente calma delante de él. Por una vez parecía serio, mirando tus ojos de forma intensa, ¿intentando encontrar, qué? A saber.- esa expresion… es la expresion de alguien que ha muerto-. espera, ya no recuerdo cuantas veces has fallecido. mejor dejemos eso a tu cuenta, parece ser que por el momento lo haces bien.

“ _Desgraciado_ …”, pensaste. Sí que le gustaba meter el dedo en la llaga. Pero no te ibas a dejar dominar por tus penurias. Vale que antes habías ido corriendo hacia él sin pensarlo bien, pero solo fue un pequeño intento de desahogarte, nada más. A partir de ese momento podías tomarlo con calma y no dejarte llevar por sus provocaciones.

-Tan solo vayamos directos al grano. Y espero que me digas _esas_ palabras pronto.

Escupiste esas dos frases sin temor a que él invocara de pronto tu alma para hacer ese ataque especial de nuevo, ya sabiendo qué debías hacer. Arriba, al lado, abajo, arriba de nuevo… Así, bailando entre sus ataques, fue cuando ambos os dejasteis sumergir en el odio que solo dos personas maltratadas eran capaces de soportar. Ambos conocíais las debilidades del otro, así que dudasteis en soltarlo durante cada ataque como si no tuviese efecto en vosotros, aunque así era. Por tanto, no solo eran ataques físicos, sino también mentales. Declarando las peores pesadillas del otro en voz alta, haciendo que aquello pareciese realmente un trato entre dos personas que se odiaban y jamás llegarían a hacer las paces. Pero muy en el fondo era una forma curiosa de saber los sentimientos ocultos por el otro. Al fin y al cabo, la frustración lidera a soltar las peores cosas que uno lleva guardando en el alma. Por tu parte, fueron esos sentimientos de desesperación donde nadie llegaba a comprenderte, y solo a través de la muerte eras capaz de saber cómo continuar. La muerte suponía una salvación y al mismo tiempo una tragedia para ti… Pero sin ella no serías quien eras en esos momentos, por tanto se lo debías agradecer más que a nadie. Y por un momento te olvidaste de todo a tu alrededor, de qué debías hacer para hacer sufrir a quienes te observaban, de cómo podías evitar ser arrebatada de tu hogar. Para ti solo estabais Sans y tú en vuestro pequeño mundo, uno el cual había a vuestro alrededor huesos, sangre y un sentimiento profundo que os forzaba a quedaros observando el uno al otro. Mientras tú estabas sostenida por varios huesos clavados en las extremidades y otro justo en tu pecho, él quedaba tumbado en el suelo debajo de ti con sudor rojo seco en su cráneo, respirando con pesadez haciendo ruidos en sus inexistentes pulmones, intentando recuperar el aliento tras varias batallas intensas. ¿Cuántas fueron? Ya ni lo recordabas. De un momento a otro ya estabais al extremo del cansancio, dejando por una vez que vuestras mentes descansaran en una posición levemente extraña. Al fin y al cabo tú estabas en el aire sin llegar a rozar a Sans, y ambos podíais ver las heridas de cada uno expuestas. Algunas gotas de sangre caían en su cuerpo, y en el caso de ser cerca de su mandíbula no dudaba en lamerlo con su lengua serpentina. Ese jodido enfermo mental…

Pero lo que él no sabía es que tu brazo estaba libre, pues a pesar de estar sujeta por su ataque no había atacado a las articulaciones, por lo que serías capaz de hacer un simple movimiento. Y qué casualidad, era el del cuchillo. Aunque tal vez él mismo había dejado ese brazo libre… Podría ser. Tratándose de Sans esa posibilidad jamás podía ser desechada. Pero no decidiste tentar a tu suerte por el momento, decidiendo tomar un respiro de esa forma para verlo por última vez. Porque realmente no estabas segura de si llegarías a resetear tras eso. Si necesitabas todo el poder necesario para luchar contra tu anterior familia, no podías volver atrás. Sería estar débil ante ellos, y aunque te doliese, lo mejor era mantener el LV intacto. Aunque eso fuese triste para ti, ibas a conservar para siempre los EXP conseguidos, así que siempre sería una victoria para ti.

-se… que en algun turno vas a acabar conmigo… sep, es cierto. sin dudarlo ni un segundo. por eso voy a mantener MI turno hasta que te rindas. tal vez tenga que dejarte asi para siempre.

Su aliento chocaba contigo arrastrando ese olor horrible a sangre y salsa, pero lo dejaste pasar. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, pues tenía razón. Iba a morir aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual ya lo había hecho. Pero tu determinación era más fuerte que la suya, por eso siempre estarías por encima… tanto metafóricamente como literalmente. Solo debías esperar a que cerrara los ojos y entonces podrías mover tu brazo, terminando esa batalla al fin. Realmente… no querías. Una parte de ti quería explicarle qué iba a suceder y pedir ayuda, pero esa era tu batalla, y desde hace mucho dejaste de pedir ayuda. Podías valerte por ti misma en esto, eras fuerte, mucho más que antes, y eso era lo que importaba de verdad. Era esa tu obstinación, tu encierro, tu capricho. Nunca pediste ayuda, aunque quisieras con toda tu alma, y sería así hasta el fin de los días. Incluso si debías jugar a las máscaras por el resto de tu vida…

Con esas, Sans se fue durmiendo lentamente, agotado por esa gran cantidad de magia. Narcolepsia, PSTD, todo eso dejaba huella en él cuando ejercía esa batalla tan cruel, y al final le forzaba a dormir debido al cansancio de hacer mucho esfuerzo cuando no lo tenía de por sí. Tu carta blanca para recibir la victoria, la cual ambos conocíais, pero él jamás parecía tomarla en cuenta. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente sin apartarse ni un momento de ti, apreciando esa imagen tuya que era otorgada por el dolor y la frustración. Si seguías así más tiempo acabarías muriendo desangrada, así que debías dejarle dormir cuanto antes. Por eso no musitaste ni una sola palabra, tampoco realizaste un movimiento, dejando que tus pupilas se detuvieran en las suyas. Eso sería lo último que él vería, ya definitivamente para siempre. Una punzada surgió en tu alma, y la decidiste ignorar. Demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Al menos… lo pasaste bien durante un tiempo. Y esos recuerdos circularían por tu mente cada día, lo tenías muy claro.

Él se quedó dormido al cabo de unos segundos, roncando como si realmente tuviese fosas nasales, y diste un leve suspiro alzando el brazo del cuchillo. Incluso cuando dolía por el hueso clavado en él, como ya era la ronda final era solo una pequeña piedra en el camino. Lo triste es que no conseguiste decirle las palabras mágicas, y eso sabías que sería un remordimiento constante de ahora en adelante. Al menos… Al menos tenías L.O.V.E., lo cual se asemejaba a las palabras que él te podría haber dicho si así hubiese querido. Como mucho serías tú quien las diría, como una despedida de esa relación enfermiza que ambos tuvisteis durante dos hermosas semanas.

-I LOVE you, Sans.

Tras formular aquello, bajaste el cuchillo con la intención de atravesar su pecho, pero un grito te detuvo al instante.

-¡SANS, AHORA!

De pronto, tu alma se tiñó de nuevo en azul, y fuiste lanzada contra el suelo con los huesos ya desapareciendo de tu cuerpo, cayendo boca abajo contra las frías baldosas. Aturdida, pero ante todo muy asombrada, te volviste a incorporar a duras penas. Codos y rodillas pegados al piso, sintiendo un ligero mareo por la leve pérdida de sangre y esos movimientos tan drásticos. Tomando un par de respiraciones profundas alzaste la mirada para intentar comprender qué pasaba.

La visión que había ante ti te llenó de completo terror.

Porque a los lados de Sans estaban ¿Gaster…? y un ser hecho de polvo. Los tres te miraban con completa pasividad, aunque Sans parecía tener un toque de ira en su rostro. No tenías ni la más absoluta idea de qué estaba pasando, pero ya sabías de antemano que no te gustaba ni un pelo.

-Sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos haber esperado al LV 20.

Dijo esa especie de Gaster, quien tenía las manos unidas delante de él y pegadas a su estómago.

-Lo sé, pero no quería que muriera Sans. No… Podía permitirlo.

Entonces, comprendiste quién era esa figura hecha de polvo, porque habló.

Era _ella._


	46. 44. Bajo las consecuencias

 

“¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!”, te preguntabas una y otra vez desde el suelo en el que estabas arrodillada, viendo a esos tres sujetos que jamás te esperarías ver, mucho menos juntos. _Ella_ , Gaster –o alguien muy similar a él-, y Sans… Tus ojos no dejaban de moverse entre cada figura, intentando encontrar algún sentido a eso. Muchísimas dudas recorrían tu mente al mismo tiempo que el miedo y el pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo _ella_ ahí? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Y ese era Gaster? ¿Por qué se hablaban? ¡¿Por qué Sans estaba ayudándolos a mantenerte quieta?!

-Si hubiésemos esperado al LV 20 podrías haber obtenido el control total de su cuerpo, ¿eres consciente de que esto hará las cosas más difíciles?

Dijo Gaster, mientras daba un paso al frente sin dejar de mirarte fijamente con esos ojos oscuros y vacíos. Seguramente estaba preparado para algún intento de tu parte por huir, y eso solo hizo que sintieras un escalofrío. Estabas atrapada, como el ratón frente al gato.

-Lo sé. –Respondió _ella_. Debido a que no tenía piernas por debajo de la rodilla se deslizó hasta estar al lado de Sans, agachándose para secar en vano las gotas de su frente.- Pero si quisiera ir por el camino fácil habría pedido ayuda a mi familia directamente. Yo solo… Quiero darle una oportunidad, resolver las cosas por mi misma.

Dicho eso, y viendo que el cráneo de Sans seguiría teniendo esas gotas carmesíes, dio un suspiro y se incorporó. Esta vez su mirada deparó en ti, y clavó esos huecos grises que componían sus ojos zócalos. Tragaste saliva. El miedo se acumuló en tu garganta, tanto que querías gritar, pero solo podías ver con los ojos como platos aquello, brazos temblando y corazón yendo a su máxima velocidad. Estabas preparada para encontrarte con Error, Ink, River Person, ¡cualquiera! Pero no a _ella_ … Tan sorprendida te encontrabas que no podías pensar con claridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabías qué hacer.

-¿recuerdas… nuestra conversacion… cenicienta?

Sans intentó hablar, casi sin aliento, pues aún seguía cansado por la batalla y respiraba con profundidad haciendo que su caja torácica se alzara con fuerza. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba utilizando magia para mantenerte atrapada cuando ya se encontraba muy cansado lo tenía exhausto, y se notaba. Si no estuvieras aterrada podrías aprovechar esa debilidad para hacer algo, sin embargo era imposible.

-Sí. –Afirmó la chica hecha de polvo, tan segura que por una vez su voz dejó de sonar débil y triste.- No pienso hacerle daño. Únicamente voy a hacer que tome el camino correcto, y con suerte, solucionaremos esto por fin.

Entonces comenzó a acercarse a ti, quedando a dos metros, y ambas os mirasteis. Desde tu posición la veías en contrapicado, recordando aquellos momentos en los que te burlaste de _ella_ por haber asesinado o jugado con los sentimientos de alguien mientras estuviste ahí abajo, y comprendiste que las posiciones habían cambiado. Tus pecados se arrastraron en tu espalda hasta dejar un gran dolor, un peso en los hombros, y el sentirse indefensa se dejó mostrar por cómo tembló tu cuerpo ante cada movimiento suyo. Y aunque tú te hubieses reído en el pasado, _ella_ tan solo te observó con completa seriedad, sin ningún tipo de hostilidad. Ya estabas dando por hecho de que solo estaba haciéndote sufrir con la espera para luego hacer lo que quisiera contigo, y aunque no supieras qué ya sabías que sería malo.

 _Ella_ alzó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, estirando ligeramente los dedos hacia ti, cuando de pronto… Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

 

-No hace falta hacer esto por las malas, *****. Todos son buenas personas si tan solo lo intentan. Incluso tú. Así que, ¿estás dispuesta a cooperar? ¿Conmigo? ¿Salir de este mundo juntas y volver con nuestra familia?

Pero no esperabas aquel acto tan amable. Y al comprender esas palabras la ira creció en ti como la espuma. Causando que apretaras los puños con fuerza. No podías creerte que te estuviera tratando de esa forma, y te daba rabia. ¡¿Cómo osaba decirte que podías cambiar?! ¡¿Es que acaso había algo mal en ti?! ¡¿No había aprendido aún que tú ya no encontrabas amor en los demás y que matar y torturar era lo único que te hacía sentir felicidad?! Era tal la furia que tu rostro se puso más rojo de lo normal, y las lágrimas de frustración surcaron tus mejillas. No podías aceptar aquello. Era apabullante ver cómo tras todo lo sucedido _ella_ seguía sin comprender la nueva tú, la verdadera tú, ¡y se atrevía a pedirte tal cosa a pesar de todo!

No tenías ni idea de qué había de gracioso en ese momento, pero sin darte cuenta comenzaste a reírte. Tal vez era una forma de soltar todo el estrés en tu cuerpo, y al parecer había una gran cantidad de ello, porque acabaste riendo como maniática mientras mirabas a _ella_ , soltando las carcajadas más dolorosas de toda tu vida, intentando mover el cuerpo para poder incorporarte y arrancarle esa valentía que la motivaba a ser amable ante el ser más cruel de todos. Sabías que parecías una completa loca en esos momentos, pero poco te importó. Ellos estaban jugando con tus sentimientos, y ya estabas cansada de todo eso.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, una heroína amable que perdona a todos?! ¡¿Esperas que te diga que lo siento mucho por todo lo que he hecho, que quiero ser salvada, y entonces volvemos a ese estúpido hogar con esos monstruos que ya no son mi familia y seguir sintiéndome agobiada hasta el punto de caer en la más absoluta depresión?! ¡¡¡NO ME JODAS!!!

 _Ella_ no respondió, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Sin embargo la mano no se movió ni un centímetro, y eso te motivaba a seguir gritando, haciendo que cada palabra retumbase entre esas paredes que componían el pasillo. Gritabas tanto que raspaba tu garganta, y a veces hasta te quedabas sin oxígeno, pero seguías haciéndolo. Siguiendo las palabras que dijo Gaster antes _ella_ no tenía poder sobre ti, al menos no físicamente, y recordando que el científico solo podía materializarse a través de la magia de Sans y Papyrus él tampoco podía hacer gran cosa. Su única posibilidad era Sans, y aún seguías creyendo que él estaría de tu parte, especialmente porque al parecer se prometieron que no te haría daño. Intentabas aferrarte a esos pensamientos como un salvavidas, creyendo firmemente que no podían dar contigo, que estabas muy por encima de ellos en poder y alma. Que te encontrabas por encima de las consecuencias.

Pero ignorabas el hecho de que si _ella_ había encontrado una forma de tener cuerpo físico era por algo, o a lo mejor de verdad te habías dado cuenta pero tu mente se negaba a admitir esa posibilidad para seguir sintiendo que aquello no era el final para ti… Quién sabe.

-¡No puedes hacer NADA para detenerme! ¡YO soy quien maneja el cuerpo físico, y tú solo puedes rogarme por no hacer esto o aquello! Así que… Así que intenta hablar conmigo todo lo que quieras, ¡porque no haré nada de lo que me pidas! Es más, como llegue a tu familia… ¡COMO LLEGUE A TU FAMILIA PIENSO MATARLOS A TODOS! ¡VOY A HACER QUE TODAS LAS PAREDES QUEDEN DECORADAS CON SU POLVO! ¡Y YO ESTARÉ RIÉNDOME MIENTRAS TÚ LLORAS! PORQUE ERES UNA INÚTIL. I-NÚ-TIL.

-Suficiente.

Fue lo único que dijo, provocando que tú te callaras. Respirabas de forma errática por esos chillidos que habías dado, añadido a la adrenalina que sentías por haber soltado todo eso con todos tus pulmones. ¡Harías eso y más si osaban llevarte de vuelta! Iban a aprender por las buenas o por las malas quién era la verdadera ******. Y si era de la peor forma, mejor para ti.

 _Ella_ giró el torso para ver de perfil a Gaster, quien había abierto la mandíbula a medida que tú habías hablado, gruñendo de forma amenazadora como un animal advirtiendo a su atacante de que no se acercara más. Se podía apreciar que su mandíbula era más grande que la del Gaster original, y sus dientes eran tan afilados como las de un pez abisal. En cuanto la chica hecha de polvo habló, él cerró la mandíbula lentamente, aunque su semblante amenazador no se dispersaba de su rostro.

-Voy a hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió.

-Algunas personas no merecen segundas oportunidades.

Esta vez fue _ella_ quien afirmó esas palabras dichas por el científico con la cabeza, y volvió a colocar el cuerpo frente a ti. Pero esta vez en vez de alzar una mano levantó las dos, y tras cerrar los ojos dejó que pasaran los segundos, mostrando que estaba concentrada en algo. De pronto, el suelo que estaba debajo de ti comenzó a iluminarse, resultando ser un círculo de luz roja. Poco a poco la luz fue tomando forma hasta crear una especie de dibujo, y pronto descubriste que aquello era un símbolo. Una estrella invertida rodeada por un círculo, y en el centro te encontrabas tú. Miraste aquello con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo de pronto un calor que recorría todo tu cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, y tal era la impresión que no podías reaccionar e intentar incorporarte. Reconociste esa forma al instante. Un símbolo satánico. ¿A caso te estaba tratando como un demonio?

A medida que la luz se volvía tan fuerte como para decorar tu figura de rojo, sentiste de pronto la sensación de tener algo fuera de ti sumamente importante que debías tomar cuanto antes, pues tu alma empezaba a emitir un dolor infernal que te provocaba apretar los dientes y sentir las ganas de arrancarte la cara por tanta angustia. La querías de vuelta en la seguridad de tu pecho, pues algo estaba pasando en ella.

-¿Quién dijo que tú tenías el control?

Entonces, los colores naranjas y rojo que componían tu alma se intensificaron hasta forzarte a entrecerrar los ojos. Aunque era el segundo color el que brillaba con más intensidad, haciendo que tu atención se enfocara más en esos trazos que unían las partes rotas de tu alma. De pronto comenzaste a escuchar muchos susurros, tantos que era imposible definir qué estaban diciendo, y provocaban una punzada de dolor en tu cabeza que te obligó a agachar esta mientras siseabas. Por lo menos no había dolor físico, aunque el dolor mental era demasiado como para soportar. Una presión muy fuerte ocupada en tu ser, y al no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, el desconcierto te hacía sentir auténtico pavor ante esa situación. Querías que eso acabase ya, cuanto antes…

Y ese sentimiento pareció unirse a ese pelotón de emociones que sentías en ese momento, pero de alguna forma notabas que no eran tuyas. Había deseo de venganza, dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento, miedo… Sin embargo esa necesidad de querer acabar con todo correspondió con todas esos sentimientos que se discernían en ti. El aire en tus pulmones desapareció en cuanto la presión pasó de estar en tu cabeza a todo tu cuerpo, soltando un grito desgarrador que provocó al fin soltar todo ese sufrimiento psicológico que sentías. Y de pronto, todo se detuvo. El símbolo debajo de ti desapareció, tu alma volvió dentro de ti, y el dolor fue disipado como si nunca hubiese existido, dejando detrás una tú tan exhausta que acabaste cayendo al suelo intentando respirar a duras penas. Te acurrucaste en posición fetal, apretando tu pecho, soltando bocanadas mientras las lágrimas caían desde tu nariz hasta la sien desapareciendo en tu pelo. Aquello te había quitado todas las fuerzas, y parecía que estuvieras a punto de partirte en dos. Pero tu instinto de supervivencia te decía que ya todo estaba bien, podías respirar tranquila, pues lo malo ya había pasado.

Como si fueses una niña escuchando a tu madre cantar una nana para calmarte tras haber tenido una mala pesadilla, tus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. Tal había sido la presión ejercida en ti que tu cuerpo tomó una huida rápida a esa situación a través de la subconsciencia. Ahí no podrías ser dañada, o al menos no sufrir, y agradeciste ese desfallecimiento, el cual llegó con un gran alivio de tu parte.

Pronto tu respiración se volvió lenta, y tu cuerpo quedó quieto en el frío suelo, sin moverse, ni mostrar señales de estar viviendo. Pero solo era eso, una apariencia, y _ella_ lo sabía muy bien. No le gustaba haber tenido que recurrir a eso, por eso te ofreció una posibilidad a solucionar aquello sin recurrir a ese acto que Gaster le había enseñado. Pero debía hacerlo. Por su familia, por ti, por las demás. Encontraría una forma de salir de aquello, ya fuese ahí abajo o cuando salvara ese universo. No le importaba el cómo, su meta era lo único que estaba presente en su mente constantemente. Y con ese autoconvencimiento de que era por una buena bajó los brazos. No había rastro de lo que había ocurrido, aparte de tu desmayo. Tal y como le enseñó Gaster, si lo hacía bien anda malo ocurriría. Tan solo había fortalecido la determinación a través de su LV para conseguir mayor poder, nada más. Mientras no tocase las demás partes todo seguiría sin ningún margen de error.

Gaster pareció notar que todo había salido a la perfección, y se acercó a _ella_ hasta poner una mano sobre el hombro del ser hecho de polvo, aunque fue estúpido pues tan pronto tocó esa zona su mano quedó ligeramente hundida. La retiró al instante pidiendo disculpas, y sacudió la mano quitando toda la suciedad en la chica.

-Viendo los resultados óptimos, debo forzarme a preguntar… ¿Ahora, qué?

 _Ella_ miró a Gaster en silencio unos segundos, sin responder aún mientras enfocaba sus ojos en los del monstruo. Posteriormente miró a Sans, quien parecía también al borde del desfallecimiento, pero se forzaba a estar despierto para saber que nada malo podría pasarte. La chica sabía muy bien aquello, así que ofreció una ligera sonrisa. Aunque no fuese verdadera, ni transmitiera alegría, inspiraba tranquilidad.

-Ahora vamos a erradicar este mundo sin sentido.

Dicho eso, delante de _ella_ aparecieron dos paneles similares a los que surgían cuando iniciaba una batalla. Dichos paneles decían “ **borrar** ” “ **no hacerlo** ”. Y entonces, su mano se movió hasta rozar con sus dedos polvorientos el que decía borrar, siendo iluminado en amarillo. El mundo comenzó a envolverse en una luz blanca que lentamente llegaba desde el horizonte hasta su posición desde todos los ángulos, y Gaster pareció complacido con esas palabras. Ya Sans había caído en la oscuridad al ver los planes que tenían, así que nada les quedaba por hacer ahí. Aquello era un reseteo, a fin de cuentas. Y pronto todos volverían a su punto de partida inicial, especialmente tú. Con _ella_.

-Perfecto. –Dijo Gaster, observando la luz blanca que ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.- He de decir que has sido una buena compañera, ****. Me alegro de que hayamos estado juntos en esto.

Tras decir la última palabra la luz os consumió a los cuatro, e hizo desaparecer todo lo logrado por ti, devolviéndote… a la cama de flores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos para descubrir el misterio de rayis. ¡Atentos!


	47. 45. Flores rotas

No recordabas cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí, tumbada, en la cama de flores cuyas espinas se clavaban en tu piel a través de la ropa. Aunque el cielo rojo que se podía ver a través del agujero enorme del techo lejano mostrara las nubes pasando que a veces tapaban la luna, para ti el tiempo se había detenido. Muy en el fondo de tu cabeza podías escuchar el amargante sonido de la tristeza transmitir dicha emoción a cada parte de tu ser, forzándote a quedarte ahí como una simple muñeca tirada en el suelo, abandonada a su suerte. Pero esa muñeca seguía teniendo sentimientos, aunque nadie la comprendiera, _ella_ también podía sufrir, sentir, al igual que cualquier otro ser humano.

**“Deberías levantarte, Toriel ya debe de haber pasado por la otra habitación en busca de humanos.”**

Ahí estaba la razón de tu depresión, tu agonía “personificada”, _ella_. Respiraste por la nariz cerrando los ojos, apartando con todas tus fuerzas ese nudo en la garganta que se había formado a medida que seguían los tortuosos minutos. Te seguía costando asimilar que _ella_ había vuelto, y la sentías con mucha más fuerza que antes, porque notabas que una parte de ti ya no te pertenecía. Un resquicio de tu alma que se encontraba vacía y pedía por ser completada cuanto antes. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabías que jamás podría volver a ser así. Y te odiabas por haberte rendido tan pronto. Pero lo acontecido en Judgement Hall con Gaster, _ella_ , Sans… Ya comprendías que no había vuelta atrás, y si había reseteado el mundo era porque alguien había tomado la determinación suficiente para llevar a cabo esa acción mientras tú habías estado inconsciente. Ahora el camino que quedaba frente a ti estaba sin dibujar, era completamente desconocido para ti, y la seguridad que habías acumulado a lo largo de las partidas ya había sido evaporado. Porque sabiendo que ellos manejaban esa nueva línea temporal te quitaba las ganas de levantarte.

Pese a eso, querías seguir creyendo que… La determinación que habían tomado no era la tuya. Tal vez había sido Flowey, o Sans con el alma de Chara que estaba en True Lab, cualquier cosa menos lo que tuviera que ver contigo…

Pero si te encontrabas así era porque realmente habías perdido. Ellos habían encontrado una forma de dar contigo, de torturarte, y acabar con esa “crueldad” que llevabas cometiendo durante tanto tiempo. Eso era un auténtico **game over** para ti.

Alzaste tu mano ignorando los pinchazos de dolor producidos por los tirones de las espinas, colocando la palma cerca de tu cara para observarla. Tu pálida mano llena de pequeñas heridas que dejaban un rastro de sangre hacia la muñeca ya no contenía polvo. El poder había sido evaporado y te encontrabas indefensa, sola, desamparada. No tenías ni idea de qué iba a ocurrir contigo, y tenías miedo de lo desconocido. Sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentías miedo. Aquel sentimiento que habías aborrecido y convivido con él durante algunas semanas en la superficie había vuelto a ti para quedarse atascado en lo más profundo de tu esencia, recordándote constantemente qué había pasado, qué podía ocurrir, y las consecuencias que provocarían en ti. Pero incluso con el miedo en tu pecho, las dudas, el temor, la tristeza, y la depresión, había algo muy claro en todo eso, y se veía reflejado en tu mano.

A pesar de todo, seguías siendo tú.

**“En serio, hay que irse.”**

Insistió _ella_. Y aunque no tuvieras ganas de continuar, prefiriendo quedarte hecha una bola en esa cama que parecía ser el lugar más seguro de ese mundo para ti, debías hacerla callar de algún modo. Si había vuelto era porque había encontrado una forma de llegar a esa conexión que os unía a través de la determinación, y estabas plenamente segura de que no pensaba irse así como así. Si querías estar tranquila, o al menos sentir menos agobio, debías acatar sus órdenes. No se iba a callar, y su tono de voz mostraba tanta firmeza que confirmaba tus suposiciones. Y ahí residía otra parte de la valentía. Levantarse cuando todo estaba en un color blanco y no tenías ni idea de qué podría presentarse ante ti, metafóricamente hablando, claro. A veces no era necesario tener el peligro delante para enfrentarte a él, podía suceder ese tipo de situaciones en donde no había absolutamente nada, y tenías que caminar a la espera de encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Interiormente rezabas por que ese algo fuese cerrar los ojos y descansar al fin.

**“No seas tan melodramática, ya has vivido esto antes.”**

_Ella_ tenía razón. Ya habías convivido con _ella_ anteriormente, compartiendo cuerpo, ¡y eso era lo que más dolía! Haber sentido al fin la libertad, poder vivir en paz durante un periodo de tiempo, sonreír y reír hasta derramar lágrimas, para luego ser arrebatado de una manera tan abrupta que no encontrabas otra forma de soportar todo eso. Era normal estar deprimida, ¿no? ¿O es que no tenías derecho a sentir pena por ti misma?

Te incorporaste a duras penas del suelo, quitándote como siempre las espinas, de forma lenta. El dolor ayudaba un poco a sentirte mejor con esa situación, así que dejabas que algunas espinas quedaran un poco más en tu piel rasgando más hundo hasta provocar nuevos hilos de sangre. Una vez te pudiste incorporar, sacudiste los pétalos de las ropas de la superficie. Pronto tendrías que volver a utilizar ese tipo de ropa, y lo odiabas. Odiabas todo eso con toda tu alma. Y el recordatorio constante de que tendrías que vivir así para el resto de tu vida te arrancaba las ganas de incorporarte. Sin embargo estabas forzada a seguir adelante, a pesar de todos esos sentimientos que _ella_ también podía sentir. Ojalá pudieras pedir ayuda a alguien… Pero ya no había nadie de tu bando.

Estabas sola, o al menos te sentías así.

**“Mira, sé que no debería actuar así. Pero realmente… quiero ir a casa.”**

-¿A costa de sacrificar _mi_ casa?

 _Ella_ estaba siendo hipócrita en ese aspecto. Las dos erais seres completamente diferentes, y te estaba forzando a salir de tu entorno para que _ella_ pudiera estar en el suyo. Tal vez su familia pudiese ayudar, sin embargo preferías seguir estando ahí, en ese universo sangriento, y tener que volver con ellos no te gustaba para nada. Además sabiendo que ellos habían visto ese genocidio realizado por ti. Seguramente estaban debatiendo sobre _ella_ , tú, y qué harían contigo si volvías. Ya podías notar sus miradas puestas sobre ti, forzándote a sentirte pequeña, miserable, y odiada, con todos tus pecados rasgando cada parte de tu espalda sin dejar ningún punto sin provocar dolor. No es como si no les hubieras dado motivos para verte de otra forma, pero seguía siendo un auténtico tormento. Ellos no eran tu familia, jamás iban a poder serlo, y _ella_ lo sabía mejor que nadie. Nunca te ibas a sentir en casa con ellos cerca.

**“Lo siento por hacerte esto, pero yo-“.**

-No necesito tus disculpas.

Era una de las pocas veces que hablabas directamente con _ella_ , utilizando tus propias palabras, y tu voz retumbó entre las paredes rocosas levemente destruidas mientras ya podías ir girando para cruzar la puerta que te llevaría a tu primer encuentro con Toriel. Permaneció _ella_ callada, y lo agradeciste interiormente. No estabas de humor para recibir su amabilidad: siempre pidiendo disculpas, intentando hacer lo correcto, perdonando a todos, creyéndose ser una súper-heroína, luchando por su familia… Tonterías. Y cada vez que hablaba interiormente recordabas esas facetas que jamás estarían presentes en ti, o al menos no eras capaz de encontrarlas, por eso preferías que no hablase. Harías lo que _ella_ quisiera, de acuerdo, pero si mantenía “la boca” cerrada mucho mejor.

Así fue cómo te acercaste a ese resquicio de luz que suponía la sala donde aparecería Toriel, sin embargo para tu ligero asombro… Apareció Flowey. Este te miró con una gran duda en su rostro, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había sacado tu alma en cuanto apareció y todo a tu alrededor se había vuelto negro. Tu determinación brillaba con más fuerza de la usual, señal de que ya no te pertenecía teniendo en cuenta lo mal que te encontrabas anímicamente. Te dio tanto asco aquello que cerraste los ojos por pura inercia, apretando los puños. Juraste al cielo que como sacara ese tema de conversación lo ibas a matar, no estabas de humor para ser burlada, asesinada, o cualquier otra cosa. Y fácilmente la tristeza puede transformarse en enfado si se tiene muy poca paciencia.

-¿En serio? ¿Tras haber pasado por tanto ahora te rindes así sin más?

Dijo la planta. Y para ti fue como si firmase su sentencia de muerte, porque enseñando los dientes abriste los ojos, dando un paso adelante soltando el peor gruñido que jamás habías dado, ronco, realizado desde tu garganta, amenazando con matarlo en un segundo. Y ya estabas hasta alzando la mano para seleccionar FIGHT, cuando descubriste que ese panel no se había iluminado en amarillo. Al contrario, fue SPARE el que se iluminó, y miraste aquello asombrada. ¿Qué…?

**“Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.”**

El panel fue señalado sin que tú pudieras reaccionar ni quejarte, y ante ti sucedió aquello que jamás pensaste que podía ocurrir…

 _Ella_ tenía el control de tus acciones en la batalla.

 

 

Tu espalda chocó contra la fría pared que componía las puertas de Ruins desde Snowdin, y a pesar de haber manchas, algunas hiedras y nieve, te dejaste arrastrar hasta el suelo soltando un gran suspiro, el cual llevaba consigo un pesar tan grande que era difícil de soportar. Te encontrabas mal, incluso rozando una enfermedad, o al menos así te sentías. En tu garganta había un gran nudo que te forzaba a tragar para intentar suprimirlo, pero era imposible. Tu pecho sentía tan presión que te forzaba a apretar la blusa. Con las rodillas pegada al pecho, rodeaste estas con tu brazo colocando la frente en tu brazo, intentando acurrucarte para encontrar un mínimo de apoyo aunque fuese dado por ti mismo… No servía para nada. Porque el constante recuerdo de Toriel siendo perdonada por ti no dejaba de reproducirse en tu mente, y te daba tanta repulsión que no podías evitar morderte el labio aun cuando nadie podía verte haciendo eso. Por tu bien estabas ignorando el hecho de estar siendo observada, señal de que los demás seguían viéndote.

No estabas de humor para eso. Para nada, en general.

Porque habías traicionado tus propios principios, y encima contra tu voluntad. Forzada a seleccionar las acciones que _ella_ te mandaba, tuviste que encontrar una forma de llegar al corazón de Toriel y enseñarle que serías capaz de valerte por ti misma en ese mundo. Para ti eso siempre pareció imposible, pero con la ayuda de _ella_ … Hubo una forma. Varias, en realidad. Ser paciente con Toriel, insistir en querer hacer los puzles para demostrarle que podías superarlos aunque tuviesen trampas mortíferas, jugar con los putos niñós muertos. _Ella_ siempre conseguía una manera de hacerse con el corazón de los demás, era increíble, y al mismo tiempo una tortura. Parecía tan sencillo cuando _ella_ te dictó qué hacer, tanto que te sentiste demasiado estúpida, porque en su momento te autoconvenciste de que no había forma de que Toriel te dejara marchar por propia voluntad. Pero nooo, tuvo que llegar _ella_ a romper todos los esquemas y mostrarte que siempre hubo una manera, sin embargo tú estabas demasiado enfocada en matar que ni lo pudiste ver...

Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de una cosa, lo cual provocó que te abrazaras aún más si podía ser.

 _Ella_ te había demostrado que tampoco pertenecías al mundo el cual habías denominado “casa” durante tanto tiempo. Cuando creías conocer todo, saber cómo manejarte en ese lugar, e incluso controlar a todos, era todo mentira. Era difícil tragar aquello. ¿Qué podías hacer cuando traicionabas tus principios? ¿Cuando te demostraban en toda la cara que siempre estuviste equivocada? … ¿Que jamás pertenecerías a un lugar y que todos estaban contra ti? Al final, aquello que pensaste hace tiempo se haría realidad. Cuando todo se solucionara, _ella_ volvería a tu cuerpo y tú desaparecerías, y saber que nadie te quería con vida era mucho peor de lo que jamás podrías haber imaginado. Lo peor es que tú sola te habías buscado todo eso, lo sabías, y sin embargo estabas demasiado hundida en tu hipocresía como para darte cuenta de ello. Pero tú lo intentaste, en la superficie, ¿acaso eso no contaba? Durante unas semanas viviste al borde del precipicio a diario, casi sin poder respirar, y al parecer todos habían olvidado ese detalle. Solo quedaba aquello que tú habías dejado mostrar a través de una puta pantalla. Lo demás no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, todos querían a _ella_ , y a ti ya te podían ir matando que nadie más querría verte el pelo por el resto de sus vidas.

Incluso cuando tú solo hacías aquello que te hacía feliz, en un mundo el cual podías resetear una y otra vez como si nada hubiese pasado, pues realmente así era… Mentira, en realidad había un ser que no podía actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, alguien que siempre te había demostrado que recordaba todo lo que hacías, y se unió al juego enfermizo de asesinato y provocación desde el primer momento en que os conocisteis.

Dicho ser se estaba acercando desde el camino de entre los bosques, dejándose notar por esos pasos tan hondos que daba en la nieve. Ni siquiera le dedicaste una mirada, solo te quedaste en tu posición original, intentando darle un vago mensaje de que no estabas de humor para hablar. Pero él ni se percató de ello, o tal vez sí lo hizo pero le importó poco, y se sentó a tu lado sin pedir permiso. Podías sentir el frío que emanaba su cuerpo y escuchar su respiración lenta que emitía leves gruñidos sin poderlo controlar. Su presencia te disgustaba, pues él te había traicionado. Se había aliado con el enemigo, y no ibas a olvidar aquello.

-¿estas bien?

Preguntó Sans, y tú te apegaste aún más contra la puerta. Cómo osaba a preguntar eso tras lo que te hizo…

-¿Tú acaso ves que esté bien?

Dijiste con tanto veneno en tus palabras que podrías ser considerada una mujer serpiente de ahora en adelante.

-yo te veo tan preciosa como siempre.

Una leve carcajada emanó de tu pecho, pero poco más.

-Eres un desgraciado. Sabes muy bien qué ocurre.

Se mantuvo el silencio durante varios segundos, arrastrando el viento tus palabras para ser recordado por todo el bosque, y por vosotros mismos. Al final, Sans fue quien habló primero, y al parecer fue directo al tema, pues no estabas por la labor de aceptar más frases estúpidas suyas.

-lo que hice fue por ti, creeme. tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, o nunca, pero se lo que estoy haciendo. si cooperas conmigo todo acabara cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres decir que moriré y todos podréis ser felices sin mí?

Él respiró por la nariz, negando con la cabeza aunque tú no pudieras verlo.

-tan solo sigue adelante, te prometo que no va a ser asi. estare cuidandote como siempre he hecho, ¿recuerdas? yo cumplo mis promesas.

Apretaste tanto los puños que las uñas se clavaron en tu piel pero no hicieron sangre, aunque ese dolor habría estado bien para evitar querer reventarle la cabeza de una patada. ¿Qué no entendía de que no te encontrabas con ganas de soportar tonterías como esas? Primero _ella_ , luego él… Odiabas todo, le odiabas, la odiabas, ODIABA ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO DE ESE LUGAR. Tanto era así que te incorporaste con suma rapidez, sin siquiera sacudirte la nieve de tu falda.

-Déjame en paz.

Dicho eso seguiste tu camino, a donde te encontrarías con Papyrus, y tal vez con Sans. A cuanto antes llegaras al destino que ellos querían llevarte, mejor. Así no tendrías que soportar más sus mierdas, mucho menos verlos por el resto de tu puñetera vida.

 **“Solo un poco más, ******”.** Aseguró _ella_ mientras pasabas por el hueso que siempre estaba en el suelo. **“En el laboratorio de Alphys conseguiremos solucionar todo esto.”**


	48. 46. Vuestra forma de amar

Al mismo tiempo que las gotas de ácido caían a los lados del camino de Waterfall, tú caíste al suelo con las rodillas y los antebrazos en el suelo. Exhausta era cómo te encontrabas. Te costaba respirar, tu pecho dolía como llevaba haciéndolo una hora, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad que antes. De nuevo otro había sido perdonado. Dos almas habían salido ilesas de la batalla. Habías hecho un nuevo amigo. Aunque su concepto de amistad estuviera algo entornado a lo amoral. Porque durante esa “cita” que tuviste con Papyrus… Él te trató como si estuvieras muerta y él guiara todos tus movimientos y pasos cual auténtico titiritero. Ese era su concepto de amistad, el hecho de tener el alma de esa persona para sí era indicio de que el humano le había concedido ser su amigo, algo que estaba totalmente alejado del concepto de amistad, pero de alguna forma… ¿Parecía romántico?

Soltaste una sacudida del pecho que simulaba ser una risa. Definitivamente te habías vuelto loca, pues pensar eso era señal de tu delirio. O tal vez ya te habías hecho a ese mundo y aceptabas todas las cosas que sucedían hasta el punto de comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí… Qué mierda importaba. Al final habías salvado a otro más, a varios más, y de nuevo el odio, la vergüenza y traición incrementaron. Eran tales esas emociones que te costaba respirar, y tus uñas se clavaron en la tierra intentando sostener tus sentimientos. Parecía que todo iba a explotar, que ibas a gritar en cualquier momento de la ira, y realmente querías ambas cosas. Si pudieras soltar esas emociones sería fantástico. Dejar de sentir unos segundos toda esa miseria que acontecía en tu vida lo podrías agradecer con fuerza.

Una gota resonó en la oscuridad.

Tus pensamientos y el recordatorio de que estabas en una zona con ácido se unieron al instante en que ese ruido te atrajo a la realidad. Cierto, podrías… Podrías suicidarte. Revivir en el inicio de Waterfall. Seguir adelante tras un lento y placentero dolor bien merecido. Tal vez. Solo si lo intentabas lo conseguirías. Y una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro mientras te incorporabas. Lentamente y torpemente, tu cuerpo quedó erguido sin siquiera molestarte en quitar la tierra de tu cuerpo, pues sabiendo que en pocos segundos morirías no tenía sentido hacer tal acción. Tus ojos cansados se movieron con pesadez hasta el charco izquierdo donde estaba la línea divisoria entre el agua de Snowdin y el ácido. Ese líquido amenazante parecía unirse a tu deseo de sentir tu figura en él, y te llamaba como si fuese la serpiente diabólica en el árbol prohibido incitándote a tomar la manzana prohibida y tú la inocente Eva que quería probar aquel delicioso manjar.

**“Sé que soy la última que debería decir esto, pero el suicidio no conlleva a nada.”**

Ante las palabras de ella, correspondiste a su llamado, y cerrando los ojos fuiste directo a por él. Ya hasta tu mente te hacía recordar esa sensación de sentir cada parte siendo disuelta ante el contacto, con el calor excesivo arrancando tu piel, músculos y demás lentamente. Tu pie tocó el vacío en cuestión de cinco pasos, y dejaste que la nada te consumiera junto con la sensación de caída.

Pero algo detuvo tu suicidio.

Algo muy duro y frío atrapó tu muñeca cuando tan solo te habías inclinado algunos grados ante el ácido. Al segundo un brazo atrapó tu cintura, llevándote de nuevo a la seguridad de la tierra. Por la consistencia de ese brazo ya sabías quién era. Sans.

-no voy a negar que me siento alagado por saber que te ibas a suicidar antes de verme, pero no es la solucion correcta, pastelito de carne.

Dejaste que él te guiara hacia una zona segura, el centro del camino, donde las gotas de ácido ni los lados te incitaran a tirarte de nuevo. Tú no opusiste resistencia, mucho menos te quejaste. Dejaste que tu cuerpo quedara sostenido en el de él, pues como eras una muñeca a la cual todos manejaban qué coño importaba si realmente te llevaban físicamente a donde quisieran. No tenía nada sentido.

Él te hizo girar para encararlo, y vuestros ojos se encontraron tras haber puesto su mano en tu barbilla para forzarte a verlo. Sus afilados orbes analizaron cada aspecto de los tuyos. Con gran facilidad podía ser encontrada tu tristeza que ni te sorprendiste ante el gruñido que dio por lo bajo. Desde esa cercanía pudiste notar su pecho retumbando ante ese ruido. Volviste a agachar la cabeza en cuanto tuviste oportunidad, pues él apartó su mano casi con brusquedad al ver el estado tan decaído en el que te situabas.

-le adverti que no borrara tu sonrisa…

Esta vez decidiste hablar, solo para soltar un poco de peso que se acumulaba en tu alma, algo muy pesado.

-Es lo que tiene forzarme a hacer cosas que no quiero.

Las manos que se aferraban en tus hombros ejercieron más presión. Tú torciste la boca ante ese ligero dolor, pero no dijiste nada. Él respiró lentamente, parecía estar calmándose.

-lo se. es mi culpa, en parte… -Unos cuatro segundo pasaron hasta que él habló.- me gustaria remediarlo. remediar tu dolor. se ve que lo necesitas.

No confiabas para nada en que él pudiese conseguirlo, a no ser que te matara, pero asentiste ante sus palabras. Muy en el fondo albergabas la esperanza de que él pudiese conseguir aquello, aunque la desconfianza estuviese presente por lo que te había hecho en Judgement Hall. Odiabas sentir eso por él. Pero no pudiste seguir enfocada en aquello, porque una teletransportación se hizo presente sin siquiera recibir una advertencia, y por mera inercia te aferraste a la sudadera rota y cosida pobremente del esqueleto, sintiendo cómo todas tus células eran destruidas en tu cuerpo para volver a crearse en otro sitio. Como siempre el aire de tus pulmones había desaparecido, y como no fuiste advertida no estabas preparada para ello. La consecuencia fue una gran bocanada por tu parte en cuanto al fin sentiste estar a salvo, con los ojos abiertos y tu frente pegada al pecho de Sans. Notaste su mano posarse en tu cabeza, otra a tu espalda, realizando leves caricias a modo de consuelo.

-mierda, lo siento.

No respondiste, tan solo te enfocaste en volver a recuperar la poca cordura que te quedaba.

-cuando estes lista date la vuelta.

Así fue, solo necesitaste medio minuto para poder tragar saliva y al fin separarte de él, primero mirándolo con fuerza, para posteriormente girarte y descubrir que detrás de vosotros había un banco con una flor al lado. A tu lado, en el agua, se encontraba una cascada de ácido que emitía un suave sonido a pesar de ser algo letal. Mientras parpadeabas Sans pasó por tu lado para sentarse en el banco, y en cuanto lo hizo soltando un bufido como si estuviera cansado, dio un par de palmadas en la madera mirándote. Una invitación a sentarte. La aceptaste, pues al parecer haciendo un breve repaso del lugar no había forma de salir. Tampoco te importaba. Eso suponía un lugar escondido donde ningún monstruo estaba, y solo estabais tú y Sans en un espacio reducido. Bueno, también estaba tu antigua familia mirando, pero eso dejó de tener valor hace mucho.

La silla rechinó ante vuestro peso, pues estaba en un ligero mal estado, y sabías que si no tenías cuidado tendrías alguna astilla en tu piel. Era vieja, parecía mal construida y encima con materiales pobres. Pero parecía sostenerse, y eso era suficiente.

-bueno… -Empezó a hablar Sans. Tú miraste la cascada, sintiendo algo de paz en ese lugar. Un poco, al menos.- iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para llevarte a grillby por primera vez, pero viendo tu estado mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasion.

Cierto, estando tan agobiada no habías entrado en ningún lugar a excepción de la casa de Papyrus y Sans, pero si las ganas no aparecieron en su momento tampoco lo harían si Sans te invitaba. Probablemente habrías aceptado al tener ya poca motivación en todo, sin embargo agradeciste que tuviera consideración de tus sentimientos POR UNA VEZ y te llevara a un lugar donde podías estar tranquila. Era tal que hasta un suspiro salvaje escapó de tus labios, forzándote a bajar los hombros y mostrar el gran peso que habías estado soportando hasta entonces. Todo lo que habías sentido hasta el momento golpeó en tu pecho hasta el punto de rogar por querer salir, pero lo evitaste con todas tus fuerzas. O al menos ese fue tu intento, porque de pronto una lágrima cayó en tu mano derecha, la cual se aferró a la izquierda temblando cual hoja. Luego otra gota dejó su huella ahí. Y así hasta soltar un sollozo que emanó desde lo más profundo de tu ser. Era muy duro, la situación en la que te encontrabas era la peor de todas. Y nadie parecía comprenderte. La soledad, la histeria, la desesperación, todo te recordaba a cada segundo el sufrimiento que debías soportar. Te estaba sofocando al punto de apenas respirar, y solo respirando de forma entrecortada eras capaz de tener aire. Que te arrebataran todo lo que tenías, y encima que te enseñaran que no pertenecías a ningún lugar, realmente jodía a uno por dentro. En tu caso estaba tan reflejado que hasta Sans se inclinó hasta quedar a tu nivel, pasando una mano por tu espalda de arriba abajo. Aquello solo te agobiaba más.

-hey, hey, sueltalo todo. es normal tener colapsos de vez en cuando. respira lento y todo ira bien.

Debido al dolor que sentías, fue transmitido en el exterior con furia, y las palabras que soltaste entre ese mar de lágrimas lo verificaban con creces.

-¡¿Por qué estás así conmigo?! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! No entiendo nada, ¡mucho menos te entiendo a ti!

Como nunca habías pensado en que esa situación sucedería, no tenías ningún discurso en mente. Las palabras salían de tu garganta sin pedir permiso, y en el fondo aliviaba.

-¡¿Fue este tu plan desde el principio?! ¿¡Hacerme sentir bien, feliz, para luego arrebatarme todo con la ayuda de esa para así destrozarme por dentro!? ¿O acaso has cambiado de bando y ahora apoyas a la señorita quiero-ser-amigos-de-todos-hacer-lo-correcto-y-proteger-a-mi-familia? Pensaba que… ¡Pensaba que tú me apoyabas! ¡PENSABA QUE TÚ ME ENTENDÍAS! Tú has sido el único que nunca me ha juzgado por quién soy, no me has mirado mal jamás, tampoco me forzaste a hacer lo que no quisiera… -a excepción de cuando te mataba por haber asesinado a Papyrus, claro estaba, pero eso era entendible para ti- y de pronto… Ya no te conozco, Calabaza… O más bien dicho, Sans. Nunca pensé que me harías esto. De todas las personas… Tú… Realmente…

Intentaste limpiar con una mano tus lágrimas, pero volvieron a salir a tropel. Sabías que estabas pareciendo patética, pero en ese punto solo querías echarle en cara todo lo que te había hecho.

-Tú eras mi hogar, Sans. Donde podía estar a gusto y mostrarme como soy. ¡Porque estoy jodidamente mal de la cabeza, y todos lo sabían! ¡¿PERO QUÉ OTRA COSA QUIEREN QUE HAGA SI HE PRESENCIADO MÁS MUERTES QUE VIDAS?! Solo hago lo que mi alma me pide, ¡¿es que acaso eso va contra las reglas de este mundo?! ¡Yo solo quiero ser feliz en un mundo el cual puedo eliminar cuando quiera! Pero ahora estoy forzada a seguir los dictámenes de alguien totalmente diferente a mí, y nadie parece comprender cómo me siento. Ni siquiera tú.

Obligada a perdonar, a hacer amistades, eso no era tu estilo, y aunque esté fuera de lo normal eso no quiere decir que no sea correcto, ¿verdad? A veces lo moralmente correcto estaba ligado a lo que un grupo de personas creían que era adecuado, y era una injusticia para aquellos que pensaban diferente… En ese caso, tú.

-Siento que… No soy yo misma. Y me tengo mucho asco.

Tus manos fueron alzadas para abrazarte a ti misma por los brazos, cerrando los ojos aunque tus párpados temblaran. Tu voz estaba rasposa y dolía, pero querías seguir soltando todo. Parecía ser realmente lo mejor para ti.

-A mí me gusta matar, jugar con vosotros, pelear contigo… ¿Es mucho pedir eso…?

Viendo que tu voz había sido difuminada a medida que pronunciabas esa frase, Sans decidió al fin actuar. Alzó su mano para encontrar tu boca, y ahí su pulgar se sostuvo en su barbilla, pero su pulgar acarició tus labios como si de una flor delicada se tratara. Con la boca torcida hacia abajo decidiste mirarlo, y por primera vez viste tristeza en sus ojos. Auténtico dolor. Tu corazón dio un vuelco ante esa imagen. No porque sintieras empatía, sino porque él nunca se había lucido así ante ti incluso cuando habías asesinado a tu hermano delante suya algunas veces.

-te dije que se lo que hago, y deberias confiar en mi, *****. puede parecer que no te estoy apoyando, que no te comprendo, pero lo hago mejor que nadie. sin embargo debes seguir haciendo esto. debes mantenerte determinada, porque si no… todo se desvanecera. y cuanto estoy luchando por ti quedara destruido.

Su otra mano llegó hasta tu cabello, donde ahí hizo pasar sus dedos con suavidad. Su tacto fue reconfortante, tanto que tu cuerpo se inclinó para apoyarte en su hombro y dejar por una vez que su cariño te reconfortara.

\- amo todo de ti, pastelito. –Esa era la primera vez que decía esas palabras, por lo que abriste los ojos bastante y tu corazón dio un pinchazo, pero lo dejaste estar.- tu seguridad es importante para mi. y sobre todo tu sonrisa. me duele verte asi, y es duro para mi. pero yo tambien estoy afrontando esto como puedo. solo un poco mas, y todo al fin llegara a buen puerto.

Soltaste una leve risa, aun estando un poco sorprendida. La curvatura de tus labios esta vez se invirtió para formar una sonrisa en tus labios, y esta vez agarraste su sudadera buscando más apoyo moral.

-¿Sigues queriéndome incluso cuando maté a tu hermano incontables veces…?

-si.

-¿Mientras tomo el polvo de tu hermano y te lo tiro a la cara?

-tambien. (aunque realmente me moleste.)

-¿Y hasta cuando peleamos y demuestro quién soy realmente, cuan loca estoy?

-es en ese momento donde mas perfecta me pareces.

Negaste con la cabeza, riendo de nuevo. Ese tío…

-Realmente eres un masoquista de mierda.

-es cierto. lo soy. pero mientras tu sigas sonriendo todo estara bien. como ahora. de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que adoro eso. fue incluso la razon por la cual deje de matarte la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la cual detuvo esa ocasión mencionada. Era algo tan simple y estúpido... Bueno, él era un estúpido a fin de cuentas.

-alguien que es capaz de disfrutar del dolor, sonreir en esos momentos, me hizo comprender que tu merecias vivir, pues estas hecha para este mundo, aunque no lo creas.

Apretó más sus manos, apegándote más a él.

-tu realmente perteneces a este lugar.

Ahí se encontraban las palabras que tanto habías ansiado escuchar… Algo que habías anhelado por mucho tiempo, y al fin las circunstancias y tus sentimientos podían soportar esas palabras para que lo creyeras. De verdad que tenías un hogar para ti, que siempre habría alguien esperándote, queriéndote por cómo eres. Pues Sans había visto tu lado más oscuro, los demonios más horribles que habitaban en tu alma… Y te amaba. Te apoyaba. Te entendía.

Sin embargo… Pronto acabaría. Llegando al laboratorio de Alphys todo se iría al garete. Pero… No te importó. Porque al fin alguien te quería, y tú lo aceptabas. Teniendo un hogar al que pertenecer ya sentías que si llegabas a desaparecer no sería tan malo, pues esa meta había sido conseguida y podrías descansar en paz de alguna forma, recordando en el vacío de la muerte que alguien te había amado por una vez.

Curioso. Cuando Core!Frisk se refirió a encontrar la determinación suficiente para querer recuperarte a ti misma no pensabas que se referiría a entrar en el mismo infierno, formar parte de él, y luego superar una grave depresión para encontrar a alguien afín a ti que amaba ser asesinado por ti para al fin encontrar los motivos para cometer la locura de unir tus piezas a la fuerza. Bueno, si te lo habría dicho no habría sido lo mismo, tal vez. Y lo agradecías. También se lo agradecías a Sans, muchísimo.

-Tú siempre serás mi hogar, Sans…

-y tu siempre seras la humana a la que mas amo asesinar.

Los minutos pasaron, donde las palabras no hicieron falta entre los dos, pues todo había sido dicho, y solo quedaban dos almas amorales cuyas sintonías retumbaban juntas y parecían emitir una sintonía la cual solo los dos comprendíais. Siguiendo tus recuerdos sabías que aquello no era amor, pero tal vez lo era, pues teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estabais los dos de la cabeza podría serlo de alguna forma. A fin de cuentas nadie dictaba las reglas de cómo querer a alguien, y mientras se sintiera de alguna forma era suficiente. Tanto que hasta te apartaste al fin con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo tus mejillas húmedas por tanto lloriqueo estúpido. Tu cabeza estaba más ligera, y tu cuerpo se sentía vivo al fin. Estabas lista para continuar.

Pero parecía que Sans no estaba listo para dejarte ir, pues evitó que te movieras aún manteniendo sus brazos a tu alrededor. Te sentías muy pequeña a su lado por la cercanía, pero lo dejaste estar. Hasta te parecía gracioso, en parte.

-¿me harias un favor antes de irte?

Asentiste, sin dejar de sonreír. A su lado era tan fácil mostrar esa curvatura en tus labios…

-haz la union de almas conmigo.

… ¿Qué?


	49. 47. Amor, confianza, dolor

-haz la union de almas conmigo.

Dijo Sans con tanta seguridad y de forma tan repentina que tú tardaste algo en comprender qué estaba diciendo. Parpadeaste unas cuantas veces, hasta que de pronto te apartaste con él hasta quedar separados por varios centímetros, y lo mirabas como si estuviese más loco de lo que ya estaba. Conocías la unión de almas, pues claro, Gaster te enseñó ese tipo de cosas. Por tanto sabías qué implicaba aquello. Unir almas para mantener un vínculo eterno entre los dos, una promesa de estar siempre juntos, algo que era similar al matrimonio humano pero mucho más profundo. Seríais capaz de percibir dónde estaba el otro a través de la unión, saber qué sentía, aquello era una locura. Debías evitar eso a toda costa.

-No te golpeé tan fuerte la cabeza en la última pelea, ¿cierto? Porque acabas de decir una completa locura.

Él tan solo se encogió de hombros, como si hubiese dicho buenos días y ya.

-tal vez. pero necesito que unamos nuestras almas.

Entrecerraste los ojos, dejando relajar tu postura defensiva un poco. No te iba a forzar a hacer eso, estaba pidiendo permiso –aunque utilizara el imperativo-, tal vez…

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-como te dije antes velo por tu seguridad. si tengo tu alma unida a la mia podre encargarme de que siempre estes bien.

No ibas a negar que tenía sus buenas intenciones, aunque una parte de ti, la que sentía un poco de rencor aún, te recordaba de que podría ser un método de control. Decidiste aferrar ese último pensamiento para evitar cometer alguna tontería.

-¿Se te ha olvidado que la unión de almas es para siempre?

-no.

-Pero no recuerdas que en cuanto arregle mi alma querré marcharme, ¿verdad?

Enfocó sus pupilas carmesíes en la tuya fijamente antes de hablar.

-eso no importa. que estes bien es lo unico importante.

Algo te decía que había algo más y no quería decirlo. Por eso sentías recelo, y realmente querías seguir indagando. Pero parecía estar ensimismado en repetir que tú eras su prioridad, y sabiendo que él era un auténtico cabeza hueca no conseguirías saber ese secreto. Prácticamente parecía estar comprándote con palabras bonitas para hacer esa cosa sin sentido.

-Lo siento pero… no. Y ahora, llévame fuera, necesito seguir.

Ni de coña te ibas a quedar ahí para oírlo insistir sobre unir las almas. De solo pensar en eso escalofríos entraban en tu cuerpo. Él tan solo se recostó en la banca, colocando las manos tras la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, cruzando las piernas.

-bien. entonces sal por ti misma de aqui.

Entrecerraste los ojos ante esa frase. El desgraciado… ¿No te iba a dejar salir si no unías tu alma al de él? Hah, parecía haber olvidado con quien estaba hablando. De una forma u otra siempre conseguías salir de cualquier situación. Y lo mejor de todo es que ahí a excepción del ácido nada podía matarte. Oh, y la ecoflor. Pero solo era cuestión de pensar bien y hacer la mejor…

Mejor…

Estrategia…

Tardaste diez minutos en rendirte. No había NINGUNA forma de salir. Escalar no parecía ser posible pues la tierra era fuerte e imposible de hacer huecos para subir por ella. El banco estaba demasiado lejos de las paredes como para utilizarlo de elevador, y encima Sans tenía su enorme culo puesto en él. Hasta llegaste a replantear si suicidarte para llegar a la entrada de Waterfall, pero si Sans seguía ahí era por algo. Estabas atrapada, definitivamente.

Dando un buen bufido te sentaste, colocando tu frente en la palma de las manos. Realmente ese cabrón no te llevó ahí solo con la intención de hacerte sentir mejor. Había sido un engaño y habías caído como un ratón cual queso en  la trampa.

-¿ya te has rendido? creia que te esforzarias mas.

Sonreíste de lado, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, apretando los puños.

-Maldito… Bastardo…

Él tan solo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, correspondiendo a tu mirada con un solo ojo abierto. Parecía disfrutar verte frustrada. No, él SIEMPRE disfrutaba aquello, y el gusto en su cara por observarte así lo demostraba. Tras unos breves momentos se incorporó, y con el cuerpo girado hacia ti extendió su gran mano con la intención de que tú la tomaras, ofreciéndote una expresión seria.

-¿confias en mi?

No hacía falta ni preguntar a qué se refería, pues ya lo sabías bien. Realmente seguías estando en desacuerdo con eso, pero era cierto que confiabas en él, más que en nadie, incluso con los altibajos del pasado. Si él quería unir su alma contigo… Lo harías. Solo porque estabas segura de que había algo más en sus intenciones, y querías saber el qué. Total, tal vez la unión se rompería al ser transformada tu alma, quién sabe. Si no lo intentabas no podrías salir de ahí. Aunque por mero placer te permitiste titubear unos segundos, así le maltratabas un poco y demostrabas que seguías teniendo tú el control esa rocambolesca relación. Al final ofreciste una sonrisa y un asentimiento, mientras alzabas la mano para tomar la suya. La tuya era tan pequeña si la comparabas con la de él que hasta te sentías una niña pequeña, ligeramente intimidada, pero tan pronto él apretó tu mano sentiste la seguridad creciendo en ti haciéndote ignorar todo pensamiento negativo y lógico de tu cabeza. Que fuese lo que Asgore quisiera.

Él tiró de ti para hacerte levantar, pegando tu cuerpo al suyo, y su mano fue posada en tu espalda, justo a la altura de la cintura, sin perder ni un momento de vista tus orbes. Correspondiste también, dejando que él guiara ese momento, el cual duró unos pocos minutos pero parecieron como una eternidad, pues la unión de almas era así de efectivo. Sin embargo Sans decidió hacerlo más especial haciendo pasos torpes de baile donde ambos girabais como idiotas alrededor del banco, con movimientos lentos y gentiles, aferrándote fuerte contra sí mismo y tú agarrando su sudadera intentando superar esa oleada de emociones que vino de la unión en cuanto él sacó vuestras almas para que fuesen unidas. Su alma era igual a la del Sans original, tres colores dispersos alrededor de su alma –amarillo, azul y morado-, colocado boca abajo, con puntos blancos por aquí y por allá; la tuya mientras tanto daba un contraste de colores más cálidos, con los naranjas separados a través de ese río rojo que componía tu determinación brillante. Ambas almas lucían igual de rotas, maltratadas, sin embargo al unirse fue como si aquel pasado horrible jamás hubiese existido, y solo quedabais vosotros dos dejándoos llevar por lo que vuestras emociones os hacían sentir ante ese tacto de esencias tan íntimo. Con la unión quedaron estas pegadas intentando pegar un puzle que jamás sería bien colocado, pues la suya estaba invertida y la tuya recta, pero poco importaba. Que ambos os dierais apoyo era lo primordial, así el camino era más llevadero, así podríais tener unos últimos recuerdos agridulces antes de marcharte tú… Algo que duraría para siempre incluso si todos rechazaban esa relación tan enfermiza. Pues el pacto había sido hecho sin interrupciones, incluso cuando tú creías firmemente que tu antigua familia lo detendría por ser una locura, y cuando ambos os quedasteis quietos tras haber terminado el ritual comprendiste que de verdad aquello había salido bien, y ahora alrededor de tu alma había un fuego tricolor que bailaba con fuerza al tener sentimientos tan vivos emanando de él. Pues con la unión sentías todo el amor que Sans sentía por ti, aunque ese amor estuviese tintado con la lujuria de ver tu cuerpo ensangrentado y muerto en el suelo. También había esperanza… Y miedo. Muchísimo. Tanto que le miraste confusa y él tan solo negó con la cabeza una vez se separó de ti. Sin darte cuenta ya te había llevado frente a su cabina de inicios de Waterfall, tal vez estuviste demasiado enfocada en esa pérdida de la realidad que suponía ejercer la unión, haciendo que ni te fijaras en la teletransportación, y en el fondo lo agradeciste sabiendo que antes te había provocado un fuerte mareo.

Dando un suspiro, te separaste de él. Tu alma te pedía por permanecer a su lado, sin embargo ambos sabíais que tu camino debía seguir haciéndose, y por las miradas que os lanzabais ninguno estaba por la labor de aceptar aquello… Pero qué se le iba a hacer. Al menos os quedaba el saber que os estaríais apoyando a través de la unión, y eso fue lo que te motivó a apartarte y pasar por su lado para encontrarte con los monstruos deformes de Waterfall… Y con Undyne. Esperabas que aquello fuese fácil, pues si con Papyrus necesitaste la ayuda de Sans, a saber qué motivaría a la mujer a hacerse amiga tuya.

 

Claramente la respuesta estuvo en el hermano menor anteriormente mencionado: Papyrus.

 

Él, con sus llamadas telefónicas, te ayudó. Incluso cuando la escuchaste gritar de la ira algunas veces, y esta vez no porque le lanzaras polvo o la cabeza del único a quien ella consideró “amigo”. Tuvo una gran lucha consigo misma durante toda tu persecución, y lo comprendías. La entendías. Estaba en una dualidad moral que la forzaba a hacer algo que no quería: perdonarte la vida. Bueno, eso al menos lo disputaba mientras intentaba asesinarte de las peores formas posibles. En el fondo fue más llevadero de lo que pensabas, pero cometiste un gran error. Acercarte a ella demasiado.

-¡¡¡HIJA DE LA GRAN-!!!

Golpeaste con tus puños el suelo seco y arenoso que componía Hotland, pues ya habías llegado al famoso punto en el que Undyne caía al suelo y tú debías darle agua para sentirse mejor debido a su traje pesado y acalorado. Pensando que la solución era darle agua, le habías traído un vaso en señal de paz… La peor decisión de todas. Pues ella aprovechó esa cercanía para arrancarte los ojos. “¡Sufre como yo he hecho, y luego intenta entablar amistad con alguien!”. Dijo ese pez podrido mientras comía tus ojos, saboreando la sangre, riéndose como maniática dando su huida ejerciendo un vuelo rápido. Tú permaneciste golpeando el suelo, sintiendo ese horrible dolor en tus cuencas, con la sangre bajando a tropeles por tu cara. Ardía como mil infiernos. Y la sensación de vacío en esa zona te incitaba a intentar colocar la mano para ver qué ocurría, pero el tacto mínimo dolía. Seguiste intentando llorar, pues ni estabas segura de que pudieras hacer aquello, maldiciendo muy alto.

Era muy difícil entablar amistad con gente tan desquiciada mentalmente, y en esos momentos sufrías las consecuencias. Lo supiste desde un principio, y _ella_ también lo sabía, sin embargo ese era el riesgo que aceptaste soportar solo para al fin acabar con esa mierda de vida que suponía la tuya en esos momentos. Y realmente estabas agradeciendo haberla hecho sufrir tantas veces, pues era tu única satisfacción en esos momentos. Por Asgore que adorabas recordar su rostro de dolor cuando su cuerpo era derretido por la excesiva determinación. Aunque realmente no sirviera para disminuir el dolor.

Unos pasos se hicieron escuchar a través de la madera del puente que estaba frente a ti. Gracias a la unión y el conocer muy bien esos pesos provocados por un cuerpo enorme pudiste saber quién era, por eso alzaste la cara intentando detectar más de esa presencia que tanto necesitabas en esos momentos. Pronto él se acercó, justo cuando tú levantabas la parte superior del cuerpo alzando los brazos para encontrarse con los suyos. Incluso cuando sabías quién era, necesitabas decir ciertas palabras para escuchar su voz, sentir que todo de alguna forma iba bien, incluso cuando estabas muriéndote por dentro.

-¿E… Eres tú, Sans…?

Preguntaste de forma débil, y al instante sentiste sus dedos recorriendo tus brazos, que pasaron a tu hombro y después a tu espalda, haciendo que quedaras en su pecho con gran fuerza. En su sudadera dejaste marcada tu sangre, pero poco te importó. Aferrándote a él te dejaste llenar por su asqueroso olor a sangre y barbacoa, escuchando sus palabras muy cerca de tu oído.

-si, soy yo, ******.

Sonreíste complacida a pesar de esa horrible situación, dejando que te cargara como a una princesa. Un brazo tras tus rodillas y otra tras tus hombros, elevándote del suelo donde habías lucido tan desesperada y solitaria. La unión te permitió conocer su dolor al verte así, y también ese ligero soporte emocional que te daba. Era como un rayo de sol en mitad de una tormenta. Y sabías muy bien que ese rayo de sol podría ayudarte en esos momentos mejor que nadie.

-Acaba con esto rápido, por favor.

Él emitió un sonido de asentimiento mientras plantaba un beso en la coronilla de tu cabeza. Al segundo la magia fue activada a tu alrededor. Te mentalizaste mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de venir.

-como desees, mi pastelito de carne.

Una ligera punzada cruzó en tu pecho cuando un hueso quedó clavado en esa zona atravesando tu corazón. Solo unos breves momentos permaneciste con vida, los cuales aceptaste otra vez sonriendo, dejando que tu cuerpo quedara inerte entre los suyos.

-Gracias…

Dijiste, y todo se volvió negro.

Esta vez harías las cosas bien.

 

-A-Aún no es de mi entendimiento que hayas accedi-dido a esto, _humana_. Pero si es-es así lo que deseas, complaceré tu-tu petición... Ma-mas, debo advertirte, una vez em-empecemos no habrá vuel-elta atrás.

Dijo Alphys mientras te guiaba a ti ya Sans a través de su laboratorio. A ambos lados tuyos había infinidades de máquinas mal construidas que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento. El olor a sangre, putrefacción y óxido estaba tan presente que tenías tu capa cubriendo tu boca. Por si acaso evitabas tocar cualquier cosa, aunque estuvieses vacunada contra el tétano, no te fiabas de las máquinas que tenían adquiridas ese tono marrón producido por lo podridas que estaban. Aparte no parecían seguras, mucho menos si algunas tenían sangre y demás. Esos artefactos realmente daban la clara evidencia de que Alphys los había construido, pues sabiendo que la mujer lagarto era ciega se comprendía el estado.

-a veces la ayudo a crear maquinas. como el que vas a utilizar tu.

Susurró Sans en tu oído mientras estaba detrás de ti y te escoltaba hasta la habitación donde la mujer científica tenía la máquina que te ayudaría a unir las piezas de tu alma. No te fiabas mucho de ella sabiendo que era ciega, pero una minusvalía nunca debía ser un impedimento para hacer lo que uno quisiera, así que confiabas en ella. Había experimentado con humanos, con sus almas, con la determinación, así que estabas segura de que ella haría un buen trabajo. Sin embargo había una probabilidad de fallar, de morir, la cual te lo había dejado Alphys claro cuando Sans y tú le pedisteis tal petición tras hacerse amiga tuya. Ella estaba encantada de eso, sabiendo que al fin un humano accedía a ser experimentado en vez de estar gritando y forzando a la científica a atarlo y amordazarlo, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. También mencionó a Sans que se las pagaría con otra sesión de anime, a lo cual Sans te explicó que a veces ellos dos veían series y él le contaba qué ocurría para que ella estuviera al tanto. Eso era muy amable por su parte, tal vez.

No lo ibas a negar, estabas muy nerviosa, y emocionada. Con una mano en un puño caminabas cada vez más rápido, queriendo llegar a la máquina con forma de cabeza de animal donde Alphys ejercía sus experimentos de alma. Ya estabas a punto de debatirte entre el final o el inicio, de tu definitiva muerte o tu nueva vida… Un duro camino que habías tenido que recorrer ya estaba llegando a su final, y sentías un nudo en la garganta curioso. Una parte de ti quería pedir un alto y dejarte asimilar aquello, sin embargo el resto te exigía por dar un paso tras otro, hasta que la máquina ya pudo ser vista a lo lejos. Tu corazón se contrajo, y aquello pareció alertar a Sans, quien tomó tus hombros para girarte y encararse contigo. Estabas tan temerosa que seguramente le alteraste.

-si no estas preparada podemos esperar un poco.

Tú, a pesar de querer decir que sí, negaste con la cabeza quitando sus manos de ti.

-Al fin he llegado. No quiero seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

Él asintió no muy convencido, pero te dejó ir. Tú caminaste hasta la máquina, a la cual miraste con ligero recelo. Fue construida por Gaster, en teoría, así que debías confiar en su construcción. Pero seguía dando muy mal rollo. Bleh, qué importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y con ese pensamiento te sentaste en el único asiento que había ahí. Alphys se colocó detrás de una especie de panel junto a Sans, ambos mirándote –bueno, a su forma cada uno- en silencio, hasta que Alphys carraspeó antes de hablar y romper ese silencio que había sido establecido en el lugar.

-Te-te repetiré el pro-proceso por si aca-caso. ¿Vale? –Ni siquiera esperó a una respuesta tuya, pues siguió hablando.- Extraeré tu-tu determina-nación, y luego uniré las-las partes de tu alma con-con la ayuda de Sans. Va a do-doler. Mucho. Así que igno-noraré tus gritos de súplica po-por que me detenga.

Parecía lógico.

-De acuerdo. –Dijiste-. No tengas piedad.

Ella pareció conforme con sus palabras, y antes de encender el panel, Sans la detuvo colocando una mano encima de la de ella.

-pastelito. antes de que hacer esto, dejame decirte una cosa.

Tú lo miraste tras poner los ojos en blanco. Odiabas ser retrasada en el momento más crítico, pero lo dejaste estar, haciendo que el silencio respondiera por ti en afirmación. Él respiró lentamente antes de pronunciar dos palabras importantes para ambos.

-te amo.

Tú frunciste la boca, aceptando lo que te dijo. Al fin y al cabo sería la última vez que te diría aquello.

-Que-que bonito. –Dijo Alphys, a quien nadie le dio vela en ese entierro, un momento íntimo de vosotros dos.- Más lo-lo será cuando la veas su-sufrir…

Tras decir eso activó la máquina, y tras algunos segundos de pulsar botones, frente a ti apareció una aguja sumamente grande. Tu alma fue invocada al instante, y cerraste los ojos sin querer ver nada más de esa horrible máquina que estaba a punto de hacerte sufrir el peor de los dolores jamás experimentados por los seres humanos. En cuestión de poco tiempo sentiste un pinchazo fuerte en ti, a lo cual te removiste de la incomodidad, pero aquello no se pudo comparar con lo que vino a continuación. Una sensación horrible de ser absorbida en todas las partes de tu cuerpo apareció tan fuerte que al principio te arrebató el aire de los pulmones, pero posteriormente lo recuperaste para gritar a las cuatro paredes que componían el laboratorio. Tu garganta pronto dolió, tus uñas quedaron ensangrentadas por lo mucho que arañaste los reposabrazos de la máquina. Menos mal que el asiento tenía unas medidas de seguridad donde te amordazaban, porque si no habrías salido corriendo sin mirar atrás. Y siendo forzada a soportar ese dolor que iba más allá de lo físico, tuviste que soportar cómo los segundos más lentos de toda tu vida acontecían ahí para dejarte sufrir. La sensación de ser arrebatada de tu propia sangre, células, órganos y consciencia incrementaba hasta el punto de llorar a mares. No sirvió pedir ayuda, pues los dos únicos que podían escucharte estaban mirando todo sin mover ni un dedo. Aunque uno de ellos pudiera sentir ese dolor, no hizo nada, y se lo recriminaste gritando.

Era tanto el dolor que querías arrancarte la piel, matarte, perder la consciencia, lo que fuese. Con tal de no sentir aquello era muchísimo mejor cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que Undyne te arrancara los ojos parecía ser mejor. Pero tú misma accediste a aquello, aceptando inocentemente a sufrir la peor tortura de todas. Estúpida de ti, tendrías que haberte quedado tal y como estabas.

Pero de pronto, comenzaste a notar que algo más era partido. Escuchando algo proveniente de Alphys, un “NO SE QUIEREN UNIR”, entraste en pánico. Como tenías los ojos cerrados no sabías qué pasaba, sin embargo en teoría era la parte donde Alphys debía unir tus partes… Y no lo hacía. “¡mantente determinada, *****! ¡MANTÉN TU PROPIA DETERMINACIÓN!”, gritó Sans. Gritaste cosas incoherentes, intentando aferrarte a sus palabras para seguir adelante. Necesitaban la determinación para unir tu esencia, y lo ibas a conseguir. No estabas haciendo esa locura para perderlo todo en el último momento. Y UNA MIERDA QUE IBAS A DEJAR TODO ATRÁS. Ibas a luchar, pues por fin ibas a ser libre, al fin todo dejaría de no tener sentido. Podrías ser feliz, estar tranquila… Ser la persona a la que todos siempre habían querido y no sentir agobio constante por eso.

Con esos pensamientos, en los cuales gritaste un “¡YO PUEDO CON ESTO!”, fue cuando tu visión ennegrecida quedó iluminada de un rojo puro. Comenzaste a escuchar muchos gritos ajenos a los tuyos, pero los desechaste echando un último chillido proveniente desde lo más profundo de ti. Fuera lo que fuese que estaba pasando, aquella última fuerza de voluntad hecha por ti provocó que de pronto todo quedara al fin en paz. Tu cuerpo quedó sin fuerzas en la silla, respirando a duras penas. No sentías ninguna parte de ti, pero al menos sabías que estabas viva… Tu corazón acelerado y tus pulmones ejerciendo su labor desesperadamente lo confirmaban. Aquello había sido tan duro que…

Empezaste a escuchar más respiraciones aceleradas que no eran tuyas. Alertada, abriste los ojos tras pestañear varias veces, pues las lágrimas aún tenían humedecidos tus orbes. En cuanto pudiste ver con claridad lo que había en frente tus ojos quedaron como platos, pues delante de ti, arrodilladas en el suelo…

Había ocho personas.

Ocho chicas.

Ocho versiones de ti.


	50. 48. Todas para una... y una para todas

Tus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, tus manos tocaron el frío suelo que componía el laboratorio de HT!Alphys, y respiraste de forma desesperada varias veces, haciendo llegar a tu cuerpo todo el oxígeno que necesitabas antes de poder alzar la cabeza para encontrarte con tu pequeña alma naranja frente a tu pecho, brillando con fuerte intensidad, desesperado por volver a su correspondiente cuerpo para estar al fin seguro. Secándote una lágrima que corrió por tu mejilla sin permiso, hiciste volver tu esencia en ti. Tras aquello al fin pudiste mirar más delante de ti, encontrándote con el mundo que hacía tiempo se te fue prohibido vivir, y ahora al fin lo tenías tangible. Una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro, mirando cada aspecto del laboratorio como si estuvieses intentando memorizar cada aspecto de este. Pues así realmente era. Hacía tanto tiempo que no mirabas el mundo con tus propios ojos que estabas desesperada por ver todo, y en especial, a tu familia…

Pero también a tus otras versiones, las cuales seguían aún quejándose de la repentina explosión que habían sentido en sus almas. Fuiste tú quien comenzó a hablar, pues viendo su estado les resultaría difícil actuar por sí mismas en los siguientes segundos.

-Lo hemos conseguido…

Dijiste, captando un poco su atención, pues algunas giraron su cabeza hacia ti para saber de dónde provenía la voz. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo, todas se miraron el cuerpo, palparon quienes eran, y os mirasteis todas alternando a cada persona en ese círculo que habíais formado. Entonces, sonreísteis, y a continuación se escucharon gritos de alegría, algunos sollozos, pero principalmente el alivio de haber vuelto a la vida era lo que más se podía notar de las siete tús que os encontrabais en esos momentos ahí.

-¡LO CONSEGUIMOS!

Dijisteis todas, en un coro de abrazos donde ninguna parecía poder respirar de tanto apretujaros pero al mismo tiempo os importaba poco, pues era más esencial sentir al fin el tacto que lo demás. Había sido un camino duro el que habíais tenido que recorrer, muchos sentimientos encontrados durante largas semanas, dudas, miedo, horror, tristeza, ¡pero ya nada de eso importaba! Solo quedaba el ánimo a vivir, pues eso no cualquiera podía recuperarlo. Incluso cuando en vuestro grupo en teoría había personalidades muy oscuras, estabais todas con tanta euforia que parecíais adolescentes en mitad de un concierto.

Tú rodeabas con cada brazo a las versiones de Underswap y Underfell, quienes respectivamente eran una científica con su bata de laboratorio, pelo largo, gafas, y ropas elegantes que al mismo tiempo eran de colores donde predominaba el azul; mientras que la otra tenía un vestido de cuadros rojo y negro, con el pelo más rizado, una cicatriz en la mejilla y unas medias con decorativos de coronas. La científica abrazaba por el otro lado a una tú cuyas ropas gritaban “chica mala” por esas prendas de cuero negras, con algunas partes transparentes y el pelo rapado al lado derecho de la cara, era la versión de Echotale. Posteriormente se encontraba otra con un traje de bailarina naranja cuya falda era transparente y portaba una corona de princesa, ya dando por hecho que pertenecía a Dancetale. A continuación se encontraba la versión de Reapertale, donde tu versión portaba ropas griegas, un fular naranja, y decorativos de flores adornando su cuerpo, cuyo pelo brillaba con pequeñas estrellas relucientes. Por último estaba la versión ErrorInk, pues era un alter ego que tenía la magia de esos dos Sans mencionado, con la piel negra, pelo naranja, el cuerpo decorado con manchas de pintura, y un jersey que se dividía entre distorsiones y pinturas, añadiendo una falda hecha de tinta, con una bufanda azul que parecía presentar bugs al final.

Todas ellas eran tú, diferentes aspectos de ti que en esos momentos parecían ser una sola por la emoción que todas presentaban, pero que compartíais la misma esencia y al mismo tiempo almas naranjas pequeñas que ya estaban escondidas en los respectivos cuerpos de cada una. Mientras el griterío seguía adelante, había algunas frases que se podían escuchar entre todo el bullicio.

“¡Nunca me imaginé que fueras así!”

“No, en serio, ya me estáis agobiando. Apartaos.”

“¡No me puedo creer que estemos vivas!”

“¡SÍ! ¡Me encanta darle una patada en el culo a la lógica y a las leyes del universo!”

Así hasta varios minutos, pues poco a poco os fuisteis calmando hasta quedar separadas, aún algunas con sonrisas en el rostro sumamente emocionadas, mientras otras recuperaban su espacio físico necesario ya fuese por comodidad, errores o agobio.

-Al fin… Tras tanto tiempo…

Murmuró RT!Tú mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Tu alter ego de DT pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros para consolarla un poco.

-Shh, shh, ya está. –La intentaba calmar como podía, con un tono de voz suave pero alegre.- Todo ha acabado, al fin somos libres.

La versión de RT asintió, intentando calmar los sollozos que sentía.

-Quiero irme ya de este lugar. Apesta.

Esta vez fue tu alter ego de Underfell quien habló, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el lugar con los ojos afilados como cuchillos. Se notaba su incomodidad a kilómetros.

-Tranquila, princesa. –Dijo ET!Tú, colocando una mano en la cintura ladeando la cadera.- Pronto te llevaremos a tus aposentos reales para llenarte de caprichos.

Aunque fuese dicho de forma totalmente irónica, UF!Tú respondió, pues ella era siempre quien debía tener la última palabra en la conversación, mostrando que era ella quien tenía el control absoluto.

-Y que sea rápido.

Por otro lado se encontraban las versiones de EI y Underswap hablando. La segunda mencionada levantaba sus gafas con un dedo provocando un resplandor momentáneo en ellas, mientras que la primera se frotaba las manos mirando ese lugar que parecía no ser odiado solo por UF!Tú.

-¿Cuánto me darías por hacer explotar este lugar?

-Nada. –Respondió de forma seca el alter ego de US.- Y como se te ocurra hacer algo te voy a dar motivos para querer explotar cosas.

Aquello fue dicho con un tono tan autoritario y maternal que del tirón causó que la versión destructiva dejara de pensar así. Por el momento, claro estaba. Estabas a punto de dar dos palmadas para llamar su atención cuando alguien lo hizo por ti, y al giraros descubristeis que os habíais olvidado de HT!Sans, tu versión de HT y a Alphys. La última parecía estar demasiado alterada, sudando y a punto en entrar en la auténtica histeria, mientras que Sans cargaba a tu versión en sus brazos con una mirada impasible en su rostro. Neutral, como siempre.

-welp, creo que nos debeis una explicacion. especialmente a ella.

Mencionó mientras elevaba por muy poco a la chica que cargaba, quien os miró con tanta desconfianza y cansancio que por un momento te dio pena. Para aliviar tensiones sonreíste, dando un paso adelante. Ya sabías qué pensaban tus otras versiones de ese mundo y la chica que estaba algo aturdida aún, por lo que tendrías que llevar la voz cantante o aquello saldría mal. A fin de cuentas ninguna apreciaba ese universo, mucho menos a la versión que tantos dolores de cabeza había provocado, y razones no les faltaba pero no había necesidad de comportarse así tras tener todo solucionado. Tus padres te enseñaron que ante todo había que mantener el control de la situación, y jamás dejarse llevar por la ira ni los sentimientos fuertes a la hora de arreglar las cosas.

-Claro, estaremos ENCANTADAS de hacerlo, ¿verdad, chicas?

Las demás asintieron, aunque seguían algo cohibidas por estar ahí.

-¿Qué queréis saber?

Preguntaste mientras colocabas las manos en cintura, ofreciendo la mayor amabilidad que podías. Realmente deberías estar explicando todo eso a los seres que estaban tras las cámaras observando, pero si todos podían escucharte y verte a través de la pantalla podías soportar esa presión en el pecho de querer verlos cuanto antes. Seguro que estaban ansiosos por saber la verdad, así que permitiste que Sans realizara las preguntas que todos se estarían haciendo en esos momentos. A fin de cuentas habías vuelto a la vida, esta vez 100% real, muchas mentes debían estar explotando ante ese nuevo descubrimiento.

-podrias empezar por el inicio, estaria bien.

Te hacía gracia que ese Sans hiciera las preguntas, pues a fin de cuentas **él supo todo desde el principio** , pero entendías que él lo hiciera básicamente por tu versión del vestido blanco, quien asintió a esas palabras.

-Bueno. –Dijiste, colocando un dedo en la mejilla, pensando unos segundos qué decir. Ya habías pensado el discurso pero ponerlo en práctica te causaba nervios, como a cualquier persona normal. Llevabas tanto tiempo pensando en esto que a la hora de la verdad necesitaste de todo tu coraje para no tartamudear ni romper a llorar de la emoción.- Remontémonos a cuando yo morí por primera vez, hace semanas… -tu expresión se volvió algo triste por ese recordatorio, pero lo desechaste enseguida-, estábamos peleando contra otra versión tuya, Sans, llamada Error. Debido a ciertos sucesos que aún no son de mi entendimiento, tuve que sacrificar mi vida para proteger a Frisk, mi hermano pequeño. –Su recuerdo te hizo sentir nostalgia, tenías muchas ganas de abrazar a ese pequeño. De nuevo tuvo que ser apartado de lado.- Entonces mi alma se partió en varias partes, y yo me convertí en polvo por la magia que tenía en ese momento en mi cuerpo, una larga historia que tu ***** puede contarte más tarde. Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer o decir algo, pareció ser que otra versión llamada Ink dio su aparición por primera vez para juntar trozos de alma que él había estado reuniendo de otras líneas temporales para recomponer mi alma. Como podéis comprobar lo hizo, pero no solo reviviendo a mi misma, si no también al resto de mis versiones de otros universos.

US!Tú avanzó hasta quedar a tu lado, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, dispuesta a seguir con la explicación viendo que poco a poco el tema se iba volviendo más complejo. Ella ya sabía de antemano que lo tuyo no era la física, así que se ofreció a ayudar.

-Antes que nada debo aclarar que Ink no recogió cada alma de los diferentes universos existentes. Todos han ido siendo destruidos cada vez que los jefes monstruo salían de ellos. –Aquello no pareció gustarle a Sans, ni a Alphys, pero tu alter ego lo dejó estar.- Tranquilos que el vuestro no será necesario si no queréis, a fin de cuentas esto es una libre elección. Bien, volviendo al tema en cuestión, lo que fue sucediendo es que a medida que la ****** que está ahí con vosotros entraba en contacto con alguien de otro universo, una parte de alma recogía la esencia de dicho universo amoldando a una ***** en ella con las características que daba el código de su magia. Ya sabéis que la magia aquí tiene valor binario, así que cuando ella se acercaba a dichos códigos los recopilaba en su esencia hasta formar un nuevo ser. Poco a poco fuimos apareciendo en el alma de ella, pero a diferencia de la versión original, no podíamos entrar en contacto con ella. La original ocupaba el centro, toda la determinación cruzaba a su alrededor, por lo que pudo contactar contigo con facilidad. Eso cuando la determinación estaba intacta y ella no la distorsionó con sus, uhm… Deseos. Llamémoslo así.

La versión de Horrortale miró su regazo unos segundos unos segundos, pues parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, de su alma, la cual había vuelto a su pecho cuando todo sucedió.

-O sea, que estuve durante semanas con siete seres conviviendo en mi interior…

Tú asentiste lentamente, intentando mostrar la máxima calma posible.

-Sé que es duro de asimilar, y tendría que habértelo dicho, pero… Tenía miedo de que entraras en pánico y se lo dijeras a alguien. Core!Frisk nos dijo que debíamos esperar a tener nosotras la determinación para solucionar esto, y, bueno, pensaba en ese momento que mi familia no merecía sufrir por mi culpa, más de lo que ya han hecho… Al final no salió nada bien, heh.

La culpabilidad creció en ti como la espuma, hasta hacerte agachar la cabeza. Si había sido duro para ti, no debías ni imaginar cómo debía ser con ellos, quienes habían tenido que ver todo… Y sufrirlo en silencio. Les ibas a tener que dar una buena disculpa una vez llegaras con ellos.

-Ya, ya. –Dijo tu alter ego científica mientras acariciaba tu cabeza, sonriéndote con calma. La miraste intentando sonreír de lado, y ella pareció contenta con eso. Volvió a mirar a los de Horrortale, recuperando la compostura seria.- Si lo miramos desde un punto de vista psicológico, por mi parte, comprendo que hubieses actuado así. Pasaste por mucho estrés en la superficie, por no decir lo que te ocurrió aquí abajo cuando llegaste por primera vez. No simpatizo con tus decisiones, pero sí tengo la empatía suficiente para entenderlas.

De fondo se escuchó un susurro dado por UF!Tú, que decía “pues yo no, ojalá se pudra aquí con la calabaza podrida para siempre”, pero ninguna objetó sobre ello. Aunque se ganó una mirada de reprimenda por parte de tu alter ego de Reapertale.

-Entonces, -dijo tu versión que estaba con Sans- ¿no hubo ninguna posibilidad de que yo fuese a morir haciendo esta especie de cirugía?

Alzando una ceja, ella miró a Sans, quien ante su afilada mirada comenzó a reír por lo bajo con nerviosismo, fingiendo no saber absolutamente nada. Tú decidiste aportar tu grano de arena a la situación, antes de que ella decidiera utilizar los huesos de Sans como palillos de dientes esa misma noche.

-En realidad, sí… -te dolía admitir aquello, pero debías hacerlo, ella se merecía respuestas como todos- estábamos convencidas de que ibas a morir. Tú no perteneces a ningún trozo de alma, y se demuestra por cómo ha quedado en ti la nada, solo está el fuego de la unión… Nosotras llegamos a la conclusión de que tú eres la culminación de las ocho partes unidas, siendo una representación física de nuestras vidas destinadas a morir... Lo cual me hace pensar. Sans, ¿supiste que con la unión ella podría sobrevivir?

Entonces, Sans asintió, apretando contra sí a la ****** que tanto amaba y había dicho hace tiempo.

-sabia que si habia algo que la conectaba con la magia podria seguir viviendo de alguna forma. incluso si no tiene alma, sigue teniendo determinacion, y eso es lo unico que importa.

-¡Espera! –Dijo HT!Tú, esta vez actuando de una forma muy sorprendida, con los ojos entrecerrados y un tono de voz elevado.- ¡¿Cómo sabías que iba a morir, que no tenía parte de alma y que sucedería esto?!

-uhm, ¿te acuerdas nuestro maravilloso primer encuentro? –Ella asintió, por lo que procedió a seguir explicando.- hubo un detalle que has dejado pasar por alto… yo toque tu alma en cierto momento. ahi supe todo lo que contenia tu alma, y poco a poco fui descubriendo gracias a ella –dijo señalándote con la cabeza-, a cenicienta, que sucederia y como podria evitarlo.

Tu versión del vestido blanco puso la boca en una fina línea. Se podía ver en sus ojos cómo estaba uniendo las piezas de un puzle que nunca fue completado, y ahora sí. Cómo había actuado Sans, su insistencia, su paciencia, por qué él la consideraba especial… Y la frustró tanto que soltó un bufido y miró a otro lado. Parecía querer desentenderse de la situación, sin embargo hubo un último detalle que parecía haber sido pasado por alto para todos, o al menos aún no se había dado la ocasión para hablar de ello.

-Pero… Yo tenía ocho partes en mi alma.

Tú asentiste.

-Y ahora sois siete. Contando conmigo, ocho. ¿Por qué no tengo alma?

Parpadeaste un par de veces ante esa frase dicha. Tenía razón, erais siete, solo siete habían aparecido tras la explosión de luz… Entonces, por qué…

-Ahm, creo que tengo la respuesta.

La voz de tu alter ego de Reapertale se hizo escuchar en ese silencio incómodo que surgió de la nada, provocando que todos os girarais ante esa frase. Comprobasteis que en el suelo, a unos metros, estaban tus versiones de Reapertale y Dancetale alrededor de una masa de distorsiones y números binarios, con un alma naranja pequeña justo encima de donde debería estar su pecho. De esa masa se escuchaba un sonido de bugs extraños, como si alguien intentara hablar. Había también movimientos que ejercía pero no se podía saber para anda qué hacía, solo movía las manos y pies lentamente sin poderlos alzar mucho del suelo.

Con rapidez todas os colocasteis alrededor de a quien le pertenecía el último trozo de alma, un ser que no se había podido formar, y os mirasteis con el miedo en los ojos ante ese suceso.

-¡¿Qué rayos le está pasando?!

Quiso saber el alter ego de Underfell, con una mano en la boca y un paso echado para atrás.

-Parece ser que su código no ha sido formado.

Dijo EI!Tú, quien era la que más tenía conocimientos de magia y había dado casi todas las respuestas a los sucesos que fueron ocurriendo en tu alma hacía mucho.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió RT!Tú, quien parecía la más dolida de todas al ver una vida en tal estado.- ¿Podemos hacer algo por ella?

EI!Tú sopesó las posibilidades, emitiendo un “hmmmm” mientras cerraba los ojos y se frotaba la barbilla durante unos segundos.

-Ehhh -esta vez fue la de Echotale quien decidió hablar, mirando a todas con el ceño fruncido- ¿os debo recordar que la chica genocida debía entrar en contacto con un universo para que el trozo de alma absorbiera su código y se marchó antes de conocer al nuevo grupo que estaban saliendo de su prisión?

Del coro de versiones un “¡claro!” emergió, junto con algunos susurros dados entre sí antes de que alguien decidiera alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos que llevarla al mundo original? Cuanto antes mejor, por favo. Pobre criatura…

Dijo tu versión de Reapertale mientras hacía un ademán de agacharse para tomar a la masa de números, sin embargo fue detenida por la de Underswap, dando un grito que asustó a la primera.

-¡No! No la toques. Que lo haga la original, solo por si acaso. Si absorbe nuestros códigos algo puede salir mal. –Se giró hacia EI!Tú, hablándole directamente a ella.- ¿Te importaría abrirnos un portal para volver a casa?

La preguntada asintió, alejándose para hacer tal labor. Tú, al haber escuchado la frase de la científica te apresuraste a cargar a la masa como podías. Te sorprendiste al ver que era tan liviana, como si no existiera, pero más te sorprendió ver con la rapidez con la que el alma absorbió tu código, pues al segundo ya se estaba formando tu rostro en la cabeza de la masa. Si seguía siendo cargada por ti habría dos ***** originales, y eso tal vez no sería bueno.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Dijo EI!Tú al abrir el portal, un agujero en el espacio tiempo de números hechos por pinturas en los bordes, y en el centro se proyectaba la sala de pantallas donde se podía distinguir ya las figuras de tu familia giradas al portal. Tu corazón se sobrecogió ante eso, y aunque quisieras saltar YA para verlos al fin, debías hacer algo antes. O más bien, decir.

-¡VENID CON NOSOTROS!

Gritaste a los de Horrortale, concretamente a Sans y tu versión, quienes se miraron y posteriormente Sans le dijo a Alphys que se quedara ahí por si acaso, uniéndose a vosotros en esa pequeña carrera que disteis para cruzar el portal…

Y al fin volver a casa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis los dibujos que ha hecho la hermosa, estupenda, perfecta y maravillosa Leiby para esta ocasión. Ha sido una tarea dura, pero lo hemos conseguido. Espero que os gusten. Y ya sabéis, alabad a Leiby u os haré sufrir mucho más. También alabadme a mi de paso por los diseños, ¿no? Yo también merezco amor. A veces. :<
> 
> http://imgur.com/a/xecBo
> 
> ¡Disfrutadlas! Porque son todas hermosas. <3


	51. 49. A pesar de todo, seguimos siendo una familia

 

Hacía tiempo que no cruzabas un portal, y hubo un ligero sentimiento nostálgico cuando sentiste cada célula de tu ser y la magia rodeándote durante un breve segundo que pronto fue aplacado por el estrés de la situación. A fin de cuentas llevabas una vida casi a punto de deformarse en tus brazos, y nada más encontrar tus pies estabilidad en el suelo tuviste que enfocarte con todas tus ganas en buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudaros. Había caras tan conocidas para ti, mirándote con diferentes expresiones, que si no fuera por los gritos a tu alrededor habrían provocado en ti que quedaras paralizada… Pues a fin de cuentas tu familia estaba ahí, mirándote, y estabas tan cerca de ellos al fin...

-¡¿Quiénes pertenecen al nuevo universo?!

-¡Rápido, no tenemos tiempo!

Los monstruos que no conocías por sus vestimentas amarillas, azules y blancas con decorativos estelares se miraron entre sí, siendo su Frisk quien decidió dar un paso al frente.

-Yo… Supongo. ¿Qué he de hacer?

Fue tu versión científica quien decidió guiar al pequeño en una misión delicada, señalando el cuerpo distorsionado mientras tú lo dejabas en el suelo. Podías ver casi bien definido tu rostro en la masa, parecía ser que esa nueva tú no iba a cambiar de aspecto físico apenas.

El pequeño llegó a quien se suponía que debería ser su hermana con rapidez, arrodillándose en el suelo mientras tú dabas un paso atrás. Las demás versiones tuyas quedaron alrededor como si de un coro se tratara, observando ese suceso que al fin podría verse en persona. Tu corazón se quedó en un puño cuando Frisk levantó la mano con intención de tocar los números que rodeaban a la chica. Tragaste saliva.

Sin embargo sucedió precisamente lo contrario.

Los números se volvieron totalmente locos, por un segundo tu rostro reflejado desapareció por completo, y por una milésima de segundo se pudo ver otro rostro totalmente diferente, el cual nadie se pudo fijar, pero esas cuencas rojas y la boca puesta en una sonrisa habría sido reconocido por gran parte de monstruos que había en la sala. Mas como Frisk apartó la mano asustado en cuanto los sonidos extraños aparecieron junto con los números alocados, no se pudo apreciar.

Escuchaste un “tsk” por parte de alguna de tus alter egos, también un sollozo, y un bufido de exasperación.

-¡¿Qué ocurre ahora?!

Tu versión de Underswap se cruzó de brazos, con una mano alzada para tocarse la mejilla mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Es muy extraño… Estaba completamente segura de que si entraba en contacto con alguien de este nuevo universo absorbería el código, y parece que no es así, incluso cuando en teoría ***** y Frisk son hermanos. Uhm.

Hubo unos momentos de completo silencio, en los cuales ninguno se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera a hablar, aun cuando había mucho que decir. Pero la situación era delicada, y el mínimo fallo podría acarrear un desastre en una vida inocente. Un ángel permaneció en la habitación hasta que alguien se atrevió a hablar. Tu versión de Horrortale, quien había bajado de los brazos de HT!Sans y miraba a otro lado con las manos detrás.

-¿Y si la toca el Sans de ese universo?

UF!Tú se propuso a hablar, irradiando un ligero odio en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer caso a una loca como tú?

Tu alter ego de Horrortale entrecerró los ojos, intentando encogerse físicamente aunque fuese imposible. No te gustaba ese trato verbal que ejercía tu versión de Underfell, pero en parte entendías que quisiera desquitarse tras tantos problemas ocasionados por la chica del traje blanco y negro.

-Calabaza… Me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. Tal vez funcione que ese Sans haga algo.

Tú frunciste la boca, pero la científica humana fue quien decidió tomar esa hipótesis como válida, a fin de cuentas no había nada más que pudierais hacer. Justo cuando ella iba a llamar a ese esqueleto, él ya estaba justo en frente, mirando la masa distorsionada, al lado de Frisk. Colocó una mano en su hombro, ofreciendo una sonrisa cálida.

-frisk, tu me ayudaste a recuperar a mi hermano, creo que me corresponde hacer lo mismo.

El niño asintió con lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos, apretando las manos intentando evitar que sus manos temblaran, pero cualquiera podía ver ese efecto físico a kilómetros. Y de nuevo sentiste una presión en tu garganta al ver cómo se intentaba recuperar a esa tú que no dejaba de agonizar a su manera. El Sans de traje azul oscuro colocó una rodilla en el suelo, y estiró una mano para tocar la mejilla de esa tú con suavidad, precaución, como si estuviese tocando una rosa de cristal.

Esta vez los números aceptaron esa mano amiga. Pues empezaron a copiar el código que Sans tenía impregnada en su magia aunque no lo pudierais ver. Justo en la zona donde tocó Sans las distorsiones comenzaron a desaparecer, y lentamente fue mostrando la imagen de una tú exactamente igual a ti en pelo y rostro, pero a medida que se iba formando el cuerpo comprobaste que pertenecía al otro mundo. Un traje similar al tuyo, que seguía la idea de camisa, pantalones cortos y medias negras, pero con el mismo estilo que el Sans que la estaba tocando.

Ver la formación de una tú en directo hacía que tu respiración desapareciera de tus pulmones, pues era absolutamente asombroso. Era el nacimiento de alguien quien en teoría la vida se le fue arrebatada, y ver que habías conseguido brindarle la felicidad y una segunda oportunidad a varias versiones tuyas te hizo absolutamente feliz, tanto que tuviste que quitarte con la palma de la mano una lágrima salvaje que corría por tu rostro. Había tal calidez en tu pecho que era hasta sofocante, y no encontrabas otra forma de sentirte mejor que llorando. Pronto, en el suelo, una nueva tú fue formada. Tardó unos pocos segundos en abrir los ojos, pero al final lo hizo, y todas pudisteis respirar tranquilas. Tu alter ego de Reapertale tuvo que ser abrazada por la de Echotale ya que rompió a llorar también, incluso. Las demás parecían quitarse un peso de encima, dando suspiros de alivio.

La tormenta fue aplacada, aunque pronto volvería con el triple de fuerza, pues en cuanto todos os disteis cuenta de que ese ligero momento estresante había acabado todavía quedaba una cosa por hacer:

Volver con la familia.

Al fin pudiste alzar la mirada y ver a la familia que tanto habías añorado. Realmente los habías extrañado con toda tu alma, y lo dejaste ver por cómo sonreíste con los ojos más humedecidos que antes. Todos correspondían tu mirada, y parecía ser que ninguno se iba a mover del shock, por lo que tú tomaste la valentía de moverte primero. Rodeaste a la nueva tú, mientras la de Dancetale le explicaba todo lo que quisiera saber. Poco te importaba eso, realmente. Solo querías volver a sentir los brazos de tu familia alrededor, y al fin estar en casa. Y ellos vieron tus movimientos, reaccionando a ellos del tirón, pues los más efusivos, Frisk, Undyne y Papyrus ya estaban moviéndose para ir a por ti. Sin embargo una figura se interpuso entre vosotros antes de siquiera correr los unos a los otros. Toriel. Quien tenía escrita la palabra “dolor” en su rostro, y con una postura sumamente rígida fue quien adelantó a esos tres mencionados anteriormente, llegando a ti en pocos segundos con pasos firmes y amplios. Una vez estuvo a dos pasos de ti, te miró. Sus pequeños ojos negros se fijaron en los tuyos durante un tiempo que pareció eterno, en los cuales tú no dejaste de llorar. Y aunque te picaran no te atreviste a parpadear demasiado, ni siquiera a secarte las lágrimas, sin dejar tampoco de sonreír. Toriel alzó los brazos, y tú llegaste a pensar que era un ademán de abrazo, pues alzaste los tuyos también, cuando de pronto su mano derecha fue levantada más que la otra, y en cuestión de un segundo te dio una bofetada, tal fue así que tu cara quedó girada unos pocos centímetros, y el picor junto al calor surgieron en esa zona dañada al instante. Con los ojos como platos pusiste una mano en la mejilla, asombrada.

Fue cuando Toriel sacó todo lo que escondía su pecho.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER UNA NIÑA TAN IRRESPONSABLE?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE HE SUFRIDO?! ¡¿DE LO QUE HEMOS SUFRIDO TODOS?! ¡¿No has pensado ni por un momento en pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas?! Por Asgore, tengo tantas cosas de las que quejarme… ¡No sé ni por dónde empezar!

La tensión estaba tan presente que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

-¡Primero mueres, luego resucitas, te conviertes en alguien totalmente diferente y distante, entonces huyes, posteriormente tengo que ver a través de una pantalla cómo tú –o una versión de ti- masacra a los monstruos sin piedad! ¡Para luego aparecer tú de esa chica, totalmente ilesa! Podrías habernos contado la verdad desde un principio, y habríamos encontrado una solución todos juntos… ¡AGH!

Nunca habías visto a Toriel así de angustiada, parecía que su corazón había guardado demasiado por mucho tiempo… Y efectivamente así era. Apretó su puño, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, intentando respirar bien tras hablar tanto, pues los sollozos no ayudaban a tal labor.

-Tengo tanto que preguntar… Demasiado por lo que gritar… Pero… -suspiró, alzando la mirada para verte de nuevo, elaborando una sonrisa temblorosa- viéndote delante de mí de nuevo solo quiero abrazarte y no soltarte jamás.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, hizo tal acción. Te abrazó con todas tus fuerzas, dejándote llenar con ese calor maternal que era añadido a la calidez de su piel. Una parte de tu cabeza se estaba mojando por las constantes lágrimas que Toriel estaba echando, pero no te importó. Incluso cuando te había dado una bofetada -la cual comprendías totalmente y no se lo podías reprochar- o te acababa de gritar. Nada más importaba. Estabas al fin en casa, en los brazos de alguien que te amaba por encima de su propia vida, y al fin pudiste romper a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo habías querido. Dando un ligero grito de la frustración te pegaste a tu pecho, como si fueras un bebé que desesperadamente necesitaba de cariño, pues en esos momentos te sentías como un bebé llorón. Los abrazos de Toriel tenían ese efecto curativo en ti de hacerte sacar todo lo que había en tu alma para encontrar la paz pronto, por esa razón lloraste a moco tendido, desahogándote de todo. Pues tú también habías sufrido, y todas tus emociones estaban llegando a tu corazón sin darte tregua.  También tenías tanto por decir, que explicar, que pedir perdón… Pero solo una frase puso ser escuchada, justo cuando Toriel colocó una mano en tu cabeza y-. No. No era la mano de tu madre. Era más grande y gruesa, pero tenía la misma textura. Comprendiste que ese era tu padre, Asgore, y al instante tu brazo lo buscó con desesperación para abrazarlo también. Él correspondió a ese acto, y pronto sentiste más brazos a tu alrededor. Te dejaste llenar por el amor de tu familia que contrarrestaba con esa tristeza que lentamente estaba siendo disipada de tu ser, alejando cual marea la suciedad de tu alma. Ya no había más dolor, ni cosas por lamentar. La familia estaba reunida, y lo demás era pasado. Podías descansar, sentirte en casa, ser feliz.

Aunque tardaste un buen rato en volver a respirar aire normal, pues nadie quiso deshacer el abrazo, cosa que agradeciste realmente. Escuchaste los lloriqueos de Papyrus, Frisk, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys… Era increíble el efecto que tenía la familia, y sobre todo el amor, en momentos tan tensos como ese. Tanto fue así que cuando os separasteis ya solo quedaba en tu esencia una completa felicidad, es cierto que aún había un poco de opresión, y algunos ligeros dolores físicos de llorar tanto, mas necesitabas con desesperación sonreír. Era la única forma en la que podías expresar tus sentimientos.

-¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESA NO ERAS TÚ, HUMANA! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIEMPRE RECONOCE A SUS AMIGOS AUNQUE SEAN VERSIONES DIFERENTES!

Dijo el mencionado.

-Lo sé, Papyrus. Gracias.

Respondiste.

-¡Menudo susto nos has dado, mocosa!

Alegó Undyne, acariciando tu cabeza hasta el punto de dejarte el pelo hecho un desastre.

-¡Ya sé, Undyne! ¡Para, me estás haciendo daño!

Entre risas, ella dejó de sacudir tu cabeza mientras tú la mirabas con una expresión de ligera irritación aplacada por una sonrisa amplia en tu boca.

-***-***… -Llamó tu atención Alphys, sudando mucho más que cuando la conocías, pero parecía estar bien.- He-he de decir que estoy impre-presionada. Bu-bueno, esto ha sido ciertamente algo… Que-que ha roto mis esquemas… Y la lógi-gica del u-universo.

Asentiste con la cabeza, sabías eso de primera mano. Pero qué se le iba a hacer, las reglas siempre estuvieron para romperlas.

Frisk llamó tu atención tosiendo de manera forzada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pateaba el suelo de forma impaciente. No parecía contento. Pero ese rostro enojado era tan adorable que te era difícil creer que estuviese enfadado.

-¡Hermana, esto no te lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente! Sé que papá y mamá aún no te lo han dicho, ¡pero estás castigada! ¡Infinitamente castigada! ¡Hasta que seas vieja no vas a salir de casa, lo tengo asegurado!

Pero entonces te abrazó las piernas, aun cuando estaba enfadado, hundió la cara en tus muslos, frotando su rostro contra ellos. Bufó.

-He confiado en ti hasta el final, así que me debes tus postres de un año entero.

-¡Y para mi también hay postre, eh!

Dijo por último Flowey, quien salió de su escondiste en el jersey de Frisk, mirándote igual de enfurruñado. No pudiste evitar tomar a tu hermano en tus brazos, mientras él se aferraba a tu cuello y pegaba su frente a tu sien. Habías extrañado con toda tu alma a ese renacuajo, a Flowey, por supuesto, quien ya parecía estar cansado de tantos abrazos e intentaba huir como podía.

-Si tú me acompañas en el castigo entonces adelante, lo cumpliré con ganas.

Esta vez fue Asgore quien se hizo notar por encima del griterío, pues los demás ya se estaban presentando, conociendo, y la emoción estaba presente en cada rincón.

-Me alegra de todo corazón que hayas vuelto a casa, *****. Vamos a tener que tomar muchos tés juntos antes de quedarme satisfecho.

Un asentimiento fue lo único que elaboraste mientras él abrazaba a Toriel cuando habló, pues sabías que con tu padre poco había que decir si a fin de cuentas ibais a hablar mucho en el salón. Le habías echado tanto de menos que realmente deseabas charlar con él en plena tranquilidad.

Sentías que ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, pues la necesidad de marcharte ya a casa y poder respirar tranquila estaba tan fuerte que se te olvidó por unos segundos algo importante. Menos mal que una voz ronca y muy grave llamó tu nombre, haciendo que te giraras. Sans de Horrortale estaba más cerca que antes, con las manos en el bolsillo, y tu versión de Horrortale detrás suya mirándote. Al fin pudiste descubrir cuán alto era ese esqueleto, e intimidaba. Joder que si lo hacía.

-bueno, ¿que hay de nosotros?

Oh, cierto, casi se te olvidaba. Hubo una razón por la que les pediste que fuese contigo, y era hora de decirla.

-Hmmm… Quería que vinierais conmigo porque tengo una pregunta que haceros.

Él asintió, mientras que ella tan solo se encogía de hombros. Respiraste hondo antes de hablar, con Frisk aún en tus brazos, quien parecía asombrado por ese Sans y su tamaño corpulento.

-¿Queréis que vuestro mundo también salga de su prisión?

El silencio se hizo de pronto en la sala, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo fue ese Sans quien se apresuró a responder.

-nope. agradezco tu oferta pero… creo que lo mejor es seguir en el subsuelo algo mas de tiempo.

La chica del vestido blanco y negro decidió aportar su grano de arena a la conversación, aunque lo hiciera con voz queda, como si no quisiera ser notada. La entendías, así que no la forzaste a hablar más alto.

-Hace tiempo se aclaró aquí que había mundos que no debían ser… rescatados. Ayudados. Como sea. Creo que al que pertenecemos… Bueno, al que pertenece Sans, es uno de ellos. (Y la verdad es que agradezco eso.)

Tú asentiste con la cabeza. Si no querían estar con vosotros en la superficie adelante. Su mundo podría traer problemas, por lo que en cuanto ellos quisieran entonces estarías dispuesto a ayudar y darles la bienvenida. Eran libres de elegir, aunque no tuviesen ni voz ni voto para ello, pues seguramente quienes estaban en ese mundo querían salir. Eso sería un problema del que te encargarías más adelante.

-Entonces os vais a casa, ¿no?

Ellos dos confirmaron esa pregunta, y tú te giraste hacia tu alter ego mágica, quien pareció captar el mensaje enseguida. Se alejó de Error e Ink, haciendo rápidamente un portal con tan solo chasquear los dedos, pues era tal su poder que ni necesitaba de rituales para ello. El portal fue abierto en seguida, y desde él se podía ver la blanca nieve de Snowdin, el cielo rojo, y un puesto de madera corroído a lo lejos. A punto de despediros de ellos, cuando ya estabas hasta alzando la mano para que Sans o ella la estrechasen, una voz os detuvo unos momentos.

-Tralara~ Sube al barco otro pasajero~

River Person, sin siquiera haber llamado, estaba justo en la puerta de forma tranquila sin moverse ni un dedo, y tú entrecerraste los ojos. Cierto, ese monstruo fue quien te llevó a Horrortale… Al parecer aún había cosas por descubrir en tu vida. Pero algo te dejó tan asombrada que sin duda confirmó con fuerza aquello, pues de la túnica de R.P. un niño apareció. Frisk. Con ropajes algo clásicos, camisa blanca, chaqueta verde, pantalones negros. El niño miró con ligero miedo a los presentes, pero River Person lo incitó a moverse colocando una mano en su espalda y forzándolo a dar un par de pasos. Antes de que el niño se marchara, el monstruo susurró algo al niño, cosa que nadie más pudo escuchar.

-No cuentes a nadie nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ese Frisk musitó un “vale” antes de ir con el Sans y tú de Horrortale, el primero le saludó con un gruñido y un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras tu versión tan solo lo miró con completa seriedad y posteriormente puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía ser que no se iba a librar de la familia por mucho que quisiera, y te hizo reír un poco. Te encaraste a ella con la mano levantada, mirándola a los ojos. Ella tendría que dar unos cuantos pasos para corresponder el gesto, ya que estaba lejos, pero no querías forzarla a hacer cosas que no quisiera. Ya había pasado por mucho como para seguir sufriendo. Así que le ofreciste una sonrisa calmada, mostrando amabilidad. La amabilidad que tanto odiaba ella.

-¿Sin rencores?

Ella dudó unos segundos, mirando tu mano, pero al momento correspondió al gesto tras acercarse a ti. Sonrió, por muy poco, sí, pero sonrió a fin de cuentas.

-Espero no volver a verte jamás.

Se te escapó otra risa, aceptando su exigencia. Mientras eso la hiciera feliz, adelante.

Lo único que querías es que todos tuvieran su final feliz, y parecía ser así. O tal vez no, solo tu determinación dictaría eso en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a dejaros aquí unas cuantas curiosidades de esta parte, y al final del todo una pista MUY importante. Aquí voy.
> 
> Curiosidad 1: Al principio la rayis de HT iba a hacer una ruta genocida abortada, pues mataría a TODOS menos a Toriel. Planeé que Asgore la secuestrara y rayis fuese a salvarla. Pero al final me dije: ¿Y por qué una ruta genocida al completo? Y pues ahí tenéis.
> 
> Curiosidad 2: Iba a poner Underlust. LO JURO. Pero muchos lectores pidieron Outertale y lo cambié.
> 
> Curiosidad 3: Las diferentes rayis se iban a manifestar de otra forma. Cada vez que rayis se durmiera, amanecería siendo un nuevo alter ego. Pero al final me decanté por dejar más misterio y fastidiaros con amor.
> 
> Curiosidad 4: A partir de este capítulo los siguientes serán todos Rayis x Sans. Estaría bien poner cómo cada una conoce a la familia correspondiente, pero esto es un Sans x Lectora ante todo, y sé que queréis ver esos capítulos especiales. Cada Sans conocerá a su alma gemela, con situaciones diferentes entre sí. J
> 
>  
> 
> PISTA: Os sugiero mirar MUY bien los movimientos físicos que hace Underswap!Tú. Porque, ¿adivinad qué? Underswap no tiene la personalidad cambiada con la de Gaster. Es alguien totalmente diferente. ¡¿Quién será?! Estad atentos y ya veréis. :3


	52. 50. Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan

Él tiró todo los objetos que estaban en la mesa en un ataque de ira, provocando un estruendo que resonó en toda la habitación. Algunos cristales se rompieron, los cuadernos fueron manchados con el contenido de los tubos de ensayo, los bolígrafos rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar con la pared. Colocó una mano en la parte derecha de su cara, mientras su ojo libre, cuya pupila estaba contraída, temblaba ante lo que acababa de ver. Su respiración pesada y profunda hacía que rugiera sin darse cuenta, provocando que su cuerpo se moviera a cada inhalación dada.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado él?

Había una razón simple.

**_ TÚ. _ **

De nuevo. Haciendo virguerías para librarte de él. Como siempre. INTENTANDO SALIRTE CON LA TUYA PARA BURLARTE EN SU CARA. Y encima esta vez habías conseguido algo que anteriormente nunca pudiste hacer… ¡Traer a las demás contigo! ¡¿Cómo habías podido hacer eso?!

No… Él sabía muy bien que, aunque la física estuviese en contra tuya, siempre encontrarías una manera de saltarte sus leyes estrictamente fijadas. No solo te reías de él, sino también del universo en general, con esa sonrisa tan inocente que incentivaba tanto odio en él… Y lo peor de todo es que tenías cada vez más aliados. Poco a poco estabas atrapando a sus vasallos, engañándolos con tus artimañas, para que se enamoraran de ti y luego tú los apartarías de él. Como desde el principio. Una alimaña tan hipócrita, sucia, descarada, sinvergüenza como tú no merecía seguir viviendo. Aunque él ya había intentado asesinarte cuando peleabas contra Error, y en parte lo consiguió. Pero cómo no, Ink tuvo que ayudarlo. Esa maldita rata, tendría que haberse deshecho de ella hace mucho.

Quería ir a donde tú estabas para acabar con todos vosotros al instante, de verdad que necesitaba destrozar tu alma en pedazos y verte sumiéndote en el peor de los dolores bajo su atenta mirada. Merecías eso y más, a fin de cuentas. Pues la muerte sin dolor no era suficiente para alguien como tú. Lo que hiciste, lo que LE hiciste no tenía perdón. Debías pagar por todos tus pegados.

Y sin embargo, su mente lógica le advertía de que esas no eran maneras. Pues matarte supondría que volverías a aparecer, pues si ya habías aparecido una vez podría haber otra.

Se forzó a calmarse, cerrando los ojos. Ahora en su mesa había marcas de garras debido a la fuerza con la que se había agarrado a ella. Por eso tuvo que quitarse los restos de metal y forzar su magia a curarse las heridas producidas por ese agarre. Tras contar hasta cincuenta, respirando cada vez más lentamente, intentó conseguir que las llamas de la ira fueran aplacadas. Aunque nunca podría quitarlas de en medio, no mientras tú siguieras presente en sus recuerdos. Le gustaría acabar con tu existencia de una vez por todas, pero tu código siempre estaría escrito en la línea de los universos, por lo que siempre serías recordada por Frisk y por Chara, tus hermanos. Si no hubiese hecho caso a esa mujer…

Pero…

Ella ya no estaba aquí, con él. Se fue hace mucho tiempo para no volver… Por lo que…

¿No sería necesario seguir manteniendo tu código? Esa idea sonaba interesante, cuanto menos. Nada le detenía de tomar tu alma y manipular cada código tuyo para al fin acabar con todo eso. Así podría estar en paz, obtener la venganza que no parecía saciarse viendo en cada línea temporal cómo morías de una forma u otra. Aunque le gustó verte sufriendo hasta el último segundo de vida, no lo iba a negar.

Hm, pero si tuviera que hacer ese nuevo cambio en el universo tendría que arrastrarte con él a su posición. Era precisa tu alma para ello.

Con sumo disgusto volvió a girarse para ver esa imagen reflejada en un cúmulo de números, donde podía verte sumamente feliz volviendo con tu familia a casa, sin dejar de reír y hablar con todos. Odiaba esa sonrisa con toda su alma. Y le gustaría romperla hasta decir basta. Pero otra parte de él, la sádica, estaba empezando a proporcionar una idea mejor. Él podría esperar a que estuvieras en tu máximo punto de felicidad para romperla. ¿Qué mejor que llevar a alguien al infierno tras haber probado el cielo? Eso haría que tu última vida fuese peor que las anteriores, pues tras tener una familia feliz te dolería mucho que te la arrebatasen… Una vez más.

Sí, esa idea parecía ser mucho mejor. Además, tenía que hacer unos cuantos preparativos antes de que estuvieras ahí con él. Primero necesitaría la máquina necesaria, hacer algunos cálculos, preparar todo para evitar que salieras de ahí jamás, también debía absorber a su alter ego inferior del mundo del que habías vuelto tal y como había hecho con sus otras versiones, ya que no era necesario y nunca estaba de más obtener más poder. Si no fuese porque los originales debían estar intactos para no alterar el código del multiverso lo habría hecho con quien supuestamente es el original hace mucho. Esa hipótesis acarreaba consigo que si tú morías, tus demás versiones también lo  harían, y ya no habría jamás de los jamases una ******...

Eso lo hacía todo mucho más perfecto.

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus fauces. No podía esperar a poder al fin reclamar su venganza definitiva.

Por eso con un paso más acelerado de lo normal caminó por los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos, dando grandes zancadas precisas y fuertes. Su plan era ir primero a reunirse con otro vasallo para comentarle que pronto le necesitaría para ir a buscarte, pero justo cuando pasó por las celdas una voz lo detuvo.

-que… que planeas hacer…

Él se detuvo, mirando al monstruo que estaba encerrado en esa cárcel con la puerta transparente. El monstruo lo miraba con total pena en el rostro, ojeras profundas que rodeaban al completo sus zócalos, pupilas casi extinguidas debido a la depresión que tenía. ¿Cómo no iba a estar así si todos los universos estaban condenados al sufrimiento y el dolor?

De normal ese monstruo nunca le hablaba, pues le tenía un miedo absoluto. Así que si le estaba dirigiendo la palabra era porque sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez… ¿Ya podía notar a través de su magia que la felicidad de los universos alternativos iba a ser destruida en poco tiempo? Si esa hipótesis era cierta, entonces ese esqueleto era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Miró al monstruo de reojo, pasando la lengua entre sus fauces.

**“¿Para qué contarlo? Dentro de poco lo verás tú mismo.”**

Fue a dar un paso más, sin embargo por una vez ese esqueleto golpeó el cristal transparente, llamando su atención.

-¡para! ¡lo que vas a hacer no es para nada bueno! ¡vas a sumir a todos en la discordia!

Él se encogió de hombros, riendo por lo bajo.

**“Ese fue mi plan desde el principio, y el de tu hermano, dicho sea de paso.”**

Sin decir nada más siguió caminando, disfrutando de dejar a ese esqueleto con sus problemas internos. Ahora que mencionaba al hermano de ese… También podría contactar con él. Si algo sabía desde hace mucho, es que ese otro monstruo disfrutaba como el que más del sufrimiento ajeno. Aquella idea sin duda le gustaría. Y en un caso hipotético de necesitar su ayuda para destruirte por completo a lo mejor hasta se ofrecía.

Justo cuando ya cruzó una esquina dejando atrás al monstruo, hizo esconder sus manos extras, pues ya no eran necesarias.

A fin de cuentas…

**Él era el hombre que hablaba con las manos.**


	53. 51. Almas gemelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio: “Él” no es el Gaster que está con la protagonista y su familia. Algunos os habéis hecho un lío y tal vez penséis lo que no es. Os recomiendo releer el capítulo anterior sabiendo su identidad real, comprenderéis varias cosas.

 

Sentías el corazón muy pesado, bombeando con rapidez contra tu pecho mientras ponías la mano en el pomo de la puerta que daba al patio de tu casa. Hasta tu mano temblaba de tanto nerviosismo, y tragar saliva varias veces no servía para aliviar aquello que debías enfrentarte en cuestión de segundos. Algo que habías pensado muchas veces pero a la hora de la verdad parecía que todo lo planeado se esfumaba como si nunca hubieses realmente preparado un discurso…

Pedirle disculpas a Sans.

Realmente les debías disculpas a todos, pero tú sabías que por su pasado era él quien más se merecía un “lo siento” por tu parte. Él había visto a su hermano y amigos morir incontables veces, y había tenido que revivir aquello otra vez con personajes de otro universo, pero esta vez siendo tú la protagonista. Entendías que ni siquiera hubiese estado en tu campo de visión cuando volviste a tu hogar, y que hubiese rehusado a estar con los demás durante las incontables charlas en el coche, y posteriormente en la sala. Pero sabías muy bien que él escuchó todo lo que contaste a tu familia, lo sentías cerca, aunque no quisiera dejarse notar. Él era quien más parecía estar dolido. Si alguien debía hablar contigo a solas, era Sans. Por eso pediste una tregua cuando quisieron cenar todos juntos de nuevo, o hacerte de nuevo otra revisión médica y de alma, pues a nadie se le olvidaba el hecho de que tu pequeña alma naranja estaba en tu pecho. Pero tú ya sabías que eso crecería tiempo al tiempo, solo se necesitaba amor, y ya está. Era simple, fácil…

Y a la vez muy difícil. Parte de ese amor debía provenir de Sans, y por mucha valentía que tuvieras en tu alma seguías sintiendo miedo. Era hasta difícil girar el pomo para encontrarte con el esqueleto que tanto había sufrido. No es como si él estuviera ahí, realmente, era solo que tenías cierta suposición de que si te encontrabas sola y alejada de tu familia él se acercaría a ti para hacer algo, lo que fuese. Los dos teníais mucho que deciros. Esperabas con toda tu alma que él accediera a escucharte cara a cara… Tal vez.

Desechaste esa duda negando con la cabeza. No, confiabas en Sans. Él perdonó a Frisk por todo lo sucedido en el subsuelo, también te perdonaría a ti, incluso cuando realmente no eras tú misma. Por eso, eliminando todo pensamiento de tu mente, utilizaste todo tu coraje para abrir esa maldita puerta que tantos problemas te estaba dando.

Efectivamente, tus ojos encontraron con rapidez el único punto azul que se encontraba en el porche del patio. Sans estaba ahí, dándote la espalda, apoyado con los brazos en la barandilla de madera, cráneo agachado. Parecía como si tuviese un gran pesar encima… Y sabías que realmente era así. Más remordimientos para tu alma, bien. Al menos ya habías dado el paso necesario. Estabais los dos solos, podríais hablar, solo faltaba articular el aparato fonador y todo acabaría bien.

Era fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo.

El viento sopló un poco, provocando cierto susurro acogedor en los árboles. El viento traía consigo el aviso del invierno. Aquello te hizo desviar la vista unos segundos, observando las hojas caídas en el suelo del jardín que estaba delante vuestra. La naturaleza ya estaba muriendo, el otoño se acercaba… No deberías empezar tu estación favorita con un asunto sin resolver.

Pensar que al fin podías vivir en paz con tu familia te llenó de **determinación.**

Diste un par de pasos adelante, apretando las manos en los puños, respirando lentamente unas cuantas veces. Ibas a solucionar las cosas con Sans sí o sí.

-Hey.

Fue lo único que dijiste. Una trampa elaborada para saber si él estaba por la labor de hablar contigo.

Pasaron los segundos, pesados y tediosos, donde escuchaste con crueldad únicamente los latidos de tu corazón. Hasta que al fin, él respondió.

-hey.

Un buen paso, tal vez. Él seguía ahí y había respondido. Tras eso pudiste quitarte un peso de los hombros. Lo demás sería mucho más fácil, entonces.

-¿Cómo estás?

Preguntaste, dando otro paso más. Ahora podías ver un poco el hueco de su ojo, pero nada acerca de su sonrisa estática. Eso no parecía ser buena señal… Tampoco es que esperases que te sonriera como si nada.

-¿como crees que deberia estar?

Él estaba actuando un poco con hostilidad, pues su tono era demasiado seco y directo, como si intentara echarte los pecados en tu espalda con solo una palabra. Si él quería ir directo al grano no había ningún problema para ti.

-… Lo siento por lo sucedido, Sans. Pero yo-.

-ya, se que lo sientes.

Te interrumpió, al fin dándose la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los tuyos. Sus pequeñas orbes blancas quedaron fijas en ti, atento a cualquier reacción tuya. Lástima que debido a la situación no pudieras sonreír, solo podías mirarlo con la comisura de tu boca caída hacia abajo y tristeza en tus ojos. Aun cuando tras verle querías sonreír no podías. Había mucho miedo escondido en ti, mucho dolor encerrado, muchas esperanzas que podían ser destruidas con solo una palabra: “Adiós”.

-se que todo lo hiciste por nuestro maldito bien. que diste instrucciones a esa otra tu de como actuar para no hacernos sufrir. y al final te rebelaste contra ella porque precisamente hizo lo que tu no querias: provocarnos algun daño. ¡se demasiado bien todo eso!

Ahí estaba. Sans había explotado.

-¡pero por mucho que sepa cuanto querias protegernos, no lo entiendo! o no lo quiero entender… tori ya te ha dicho esto varias veces, pero, *****, ¿por que no nos pediste ayuda? nada de esto habria pasado si tu te hubieses dignado a decirle a esa lo que estaba pasando. nosotros no tendriamos que… haber visto todo eso. ni llegado a pensar que realmente te habias dado cuenta de que no podemos protegerte.

Esa última frase parecía ser dicha por él más que por los demás, pero lo dejaste estar. Era su modo de proteger sus sentimientos, y lo debías respetar. Sin embargo…

-Realmente no habría pasado nada de esto si hubiese pedido ayuda. ¿Crees que si no fuera así no os habría hecho sufrir? Para mí tampoco fue fácil todo esto. Ya lo he dicho antes, y lo puedo volver a repetir.

Core!Frisk fue quien te dijo qué hacer. Él conocía todas las rutas posibles que podrías tomar, y si te había mandado a tomar esta era por ser la única viable. Sin embargo, aunque tuvieras ese gran argumento a tu favor, no podías acusar al niño. No se sentía bien. Él solo te enseñó el camino que debías coger y tú decidiste tomar esa ruta por tu propia voluntad. En parte sí eras culpable… Por lo que debías pedir disculpas. De nuevo. Mil veces si hicieran falta hasta que tu familia entendiera que a veces el camino más duro es el más eficaz para garantizar que hubiera un final feliz.

-Sans, lo siento. Es lo único que puedo decir ya cuando todo está dicho.

Y aquello pasó demasiado rápido. En cuanto te diste cuenta, o tu cerebro al fin reaccionó, estabas arrinconada contra la barandilla de madera con Sans colocando sus manos a tus lados para que no escaparas, con el cuerpo inclinado para adelante, haciendo que vuestros cuerpos quedaran a muy pocos centímetros. Sus ojos estaban tan fijos en los tuyos que hasta temías parpadear, mucho menos respirar. A pesar del susto te mantuviste ahí, sintiendo la cara subiendo de color a cada segundo.

-tuve que verte asesinando a otros monstruos, y encima disfrutándolo. incluso cuando resulto ser otra persona, dolio ese tiempo en que no comprendia la verdad. ¿lo entiendes? aunque ya haya vivido eso incontables veces no significa que aun este preparado para esa responsabilidad, y mucho menos si se trata de ti, *****.

Podías sentir tu corazón queriendo salir por ese intenso momento, y tus manos se aferraron a la madera de atrás para encontrar una estabilidad. Él tenía razón. El hecho de saber ahora la verdad no quita que tuvieron que ver algo horrible durante unas horas creyendo que tú realmente…

Alzaste una mano para acariciar donde debería estar su mejilla. Él pareció apreciar el gesto, pues su mano pronto quedó pegada a la tuya, moviéndola con delicadeza para que sus dientes rozaran con tu mano a modo de un intento de beso. Su tacto seguía siendo tan duro y frío como recordabas, sus sentimientos un completo mar de dudas, miedos e inseguridades. Pero siempre quedaba esa pizca de cariño que ambos dudabais en dar para no explotar los sentimientos que chocaban en vuestras almas al unísono. En esos momentos tu esencia rogaba por abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Y ese deseo te hizo llenarte de determinación a solucionar aquello cuanto antes.

O eso pensabas, hasta que de pronto habló Sans.

-tampoco estaba preparado para verte buscando consuelo en los brazos de otro.

Oh, cierto. Eso también lo vieron. Vale, eso era un poco vergonzoso, tanto que sonreíste de forma tímida con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

-Pero en teoría ya deberíais haber visto que yo, uhm, era un ente hecho de ceniza. ¿No?

Él asintió, emitiendo un “hmh” con los ojos cerrados, pues estaba inmerso en disfrutar del tacto de tu mano. No parecía querer despegar tu mano de su boca, por lo que cada vez que hablaba notabas una breve vibración en el cuerpo.

-aun asi dolio. yo podria haberte ayudado, reconfortado… y aun quiero seguir haciendolo.

-Entonces hazlo.

Esa premisa que diste tan de repente hizo que él abriera los ojos y te mirara. Con delicadeza apartó tu mano, volviéndose a colocar erguido, estableciendo una odiosa distancia entre los dos.

-quiero… y no puedo, *****.

La mano que tocó la boca de Sans fue frotada por tu otra mano, intentando calmar así tu corazón latiendo con fuerza. Eso parecía una despedida de novios y te hacía estar demasiado nerviosa, sintiendo cierta presión en tu vientre. Pero debías ser valiente y seguir hablando, aun cuando no querías saber palabras que tu corazón no quería escuchar.

-Sans, hemos pasado por mucho. Deberíamos darnos un respiro de los problemas y simplemente hacer lo que queremos desde hace un buen tiempo.

-tienes razon. tienes toda la razon, pero aun asi no puedo. –Comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza, sin tener el valor de mirarte a los ojos.- no deja de-… quiero-… agh… es dificil contar los sentimientos cuando llevo mucho tiempo reprimiendolos.

Ni siquiera tuviste que insistir en que los soltara, pues en seguida comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-tu eres alguien especial, y no lo digo por ser tu, me refiero a que el mundo te trata de forma unica. parece que siempre te estan poniendo a prueba para ver cuando vas a estallar, te fuerzan a experimentar lo mas horrible de este universo. y aun asi, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo tu, ******. por eso no se que hacer, si deberia ahora mismo besarte y no soltarte nunca, o dejarte ir para no sufrir los dos lo que depare el futuro. no quiero perderte de nuevo, y si tengo que fingir que no siento nada por ti para ello… entonces estoy dispuesto a ello. asi los dos no sufrimos, y todo ira bien. (a fin de cuentas soy muy bueno matando sentimientos, la practica hace al maestro.)

Tuviste que tomarte unos segundos antes de responder para ingerir todo lo dicho por él. Tenías que pensar con lógica y ser honesta, nada de dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos. Era duro, pero de alguna manera lo conseguiste.

-Tienes razón, Sans. Tal vez el futuro traiga más sufrimiento, pero también puede traer algo increíble si tú y yo decidimos estar juntos a pesar de todo. Eso es lo que nos hace ser fuertes. Y yo estoy dispuesta a luchar a tu lado solo si tú me das la mano en todo momento.

Él pareció estar afectado por tus palabras, puesto que comenzó a sonreír. Su táctica de evitar esconder sus emociones más tristes y profundas. Pero tú ya conocías esa máscara, y no iba a poder esconderla de ti.

-odio cuando dices esas cosas, me haces sentir esperanza en lo nuestro. incluso cuando somos…

-Incluso cuando somos simplemente almas gemelas, ¿verdad?

-si. simplemente eso.

Sonreíste negando con la cabeza.

-Pues yo me alegro de serlo.

Sans te miró, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-¿en serio?

-Con toda mi alma. Aun cuando el destino ha sido quien ha dictado que sintamos esto, cuando podría haber sido alguien mejor que tú, alguien mejor que yo, somos tú y yo los que estamos unidos de esa forma. Tú eres para mí el alma gemela perfecta.

De pronto sentiste sus brazos rodeando tu cuerpo, apretándote contra él, dejando su cabeza al lado de la tuya mientras abrazaba tu espalda con fuerza. Entonces las siguientes palabras las dijo mientras tú aún estabas sorprendida, haciendo que tu alma quedara vibrando por cada sílaba emitida.

-llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo oir esas palabras de tu boca, ****.

Una vez comprendiste lo sucedido, correspondiste el abrazo. No tan fuerte como el suyo, pero con la misma carga emotiva, pues una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla debido a los sentimientos de emoción que golpeaban en tu pecho de forma salvaje. Tu alma emitía ondas de alegría a todo tu cuerpo, y si no fuese porque te aferraste a la chaqueta de Sans estarías sin duda temblando. Dejaste que el silencio impregnara el lugar mientras sentías el abrazo del esqueleto. Podías sentir sus costillas, y aunque fuese un poco incómodo poco te importó. Deberías irte acostumbrando si eso suponía el inicio de algo nuevo, lo cual no estaba aún confirmado, por lo que debías saber eso cuanto antes. Incluso cuando no querías romper el amado silencio las ganas de al fin poder concertar con él algo provocaban mariposas en tu estómago. Era el momento perfecto.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a tener la cita que te dije que tendríamos cuando todo esto se solucionase?

Él frotó su cara contra tu hombro, riéndose de repente. Cada sacudida de su pecho emitido por la risa revotó en ti, y no pudiste evitar sonreír aún más.

-pero eso me lo pidio tu otra version.

-No. No fue ella.

Entonces te abrazó con más fuerza que antes, y tú correspondiste esta vez con la misma intensidad. Realmente habías anhelado eso mucho tiempo, y aun cuando el futuro era incierto querías disfrutar de eso mucho más tiempo. Aun cuando te quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para ser feliz… Pero al lado de todos tus amigos, familiares y del esqueleto sabías que todo iría bien. Incluso cuando eras algo dependiente en ese aspecto. Si ellos te esperaban al otro lado del pasillo blanco entonces correrías para alcanzarlos cuanto antes y poder dar fin con el miedo a lo desconocido.

**El amor te llenó de determinación.**

Así estuvisteis un buen par de minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, haciendo que vuestras almas al fin quedaran fatigadas de tantas emociones positivas dadas. Hasta que de pronto se escuchó de fondo la voz de Toriel llamándote, y de pronto recordaste algo que imposibilitaría vuestra cita.

-Uhm, Sans… Tenemos un problema.

-¿hm?

-Estoy castigada de por vida.

Él tan solo rio, separándose para mirarte a los ojos, esta vez juntando su frente con la tuya, sin permitirte que te apartaras de él ni por una milésima.

-eso solo lo hace todo mas emocionante.

Se te escapó una risa leve ante esas palabras.

-No sabía que eras de los que les iba el riesgo, esqueleto atrevido.

Él pegó su boca a la tuya, pero al parecer no como un beso, pues no invocó sus labios para eso, más bien para acortar la distancia que tanto parecía odiar y así disfrutar al completo de ti.

-si te vas a quedar a mi lado vas a descubrir demasiadas cosas de mi que te van a asustar. para bien o para mal, esa es tu eleccion.

-¿Pasaré un mal rato a tu lado?

-digamos que aun tienes que recibir un castigo por mi parte.

-¿Ohhh? ¿Y eso en qué consistirá?

-tendras que soportar a este esqueleto todas las noches, y ser mi novia.

Sonreíste ampliamente ante esas palabras, sintiendo tu alma estallar de alegría. Al fin lo que más ansiabas desde hace mucho tiempo estaba presente ante ti, y te ibas a aferrar a esa nueva esperanza como si del oxígeno para respirar se tratase.

-Eso me parece más que perfecto.

Dicho eso fue sentenciado un castigo que no parecía ser precisamente un castigo para ti, pero daba igual. Era solo una excusa para que pudierais estar juntos, así que no ibas a protestar por ello. Ni en esa vida ni en las siguientes.


	54. 52. La muerte siempre llama dos veces

**(N/A: Los capítulos de los AUs no van a seguir el orden de aparición, pues algunos requieren de que pase un tiempo. Lamento el desorden pero así es cómo debe ser.)**

**01101000 01101111 01101100 01100001 REAPERTALE!TÚ POV**

 

Te encontrabas sentada en la cama de flores colocada a inicios del subsuelo, ayudando a las flores a crecer sanas. Al parecer la caída de varios seres humanos había hecho estragos, y te daba mucha pena ver las flores así. Sin embargo, cuando acariciabas una flor llenándola de una leve luz nada más tocarla, una voz hizo que te detuvieras al instante. Un tono sumamente grave y pesado. Sans.

-mira a quien tenemos por aqui. la sustituta de toriel.

Solo tuviste que mirar a un lado para ver a Reapertale!Sans sentado encima de una columna, con una rodilla flexionada y ligeramente echado para atrás. Su sonrisa era estática, como siempre. Gracias a la luz que entraba amablemente por el agujero del techo podías verlo un poco, sin embargo él prefería permanecer en la oscuridad.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sans.

Ofreciste una sonrisa vaga al dios de la muerte que te miraba con altanería desde su posición. Ni siquiera te inmutaste por su apodo “sustituta de toriel”, pues en parte tenía razón. Desde que volviste a la vida te diste cuenta de que eras la nueva diosa de la vida, por esa razón podías curar las flores que se encontraban a tus pies. Y aunque era un cargo que pareció alegrar a todos, en el fondo sabías que también llenaba de tristeza a aquellos que anhelaban a la antigua diosa. ¿Eso debía alegrarte o entristecerte? No estabas segura, y por eso te habías esforzado en tu labor como diosa, para demostrar que valías la pena. Aunque el esqueleto bajo… él era otro asunto aparte.

-vengo a hacerte una pregunta.

Desde que se dio a saber tu deidad, él estuvo distante contigo. Y si debía hablarte, era recordándote qué eras a su parecer. Incluso cuando ni siquiera te había conocido, ya parecía odiarte, lleno de rencor por quién eras. Y te dolía. Pero sabías muy bien que no podías ser amiga de todos, aun cuando te gustaría. La vida no era perfecta, y Sans siempre estaba ahí para recordártelo. Tal vez la pregunta que quería hacerte estaba relacionado con eso, así que respiraste hondo antes de asentir con la cabeza invitándolo a preguntarte lo que quisiera.

-siendo la “diosa de la vida”, y habiendo vuelto a la vida, ¿por que no decides traer a toriel de vuelta?

Vaya, directo al grano. Antes de que siquiera pudieses responderle, él siguió hablando.

-se que puedes. es mas, tu propia existencia lo justifica. y si no lo has hecho hasta entonces me hace pensar… que tal vez no lo hagas para ser tu la unica diosa de la vida por aqui. eso explicaria muchas cosas. al final tras esa cara bonita se esconde alguien sumamente egoista y caprichoso, ¿me equivoco? pues claro que no. ser el centro de atencion es genia, apuesto que si. incluso serias capaz de-.

-Para.

Aun cuando iba en contra de tus reglas, decidiste interrumpirlo. No debía acusarte de esa forma tan grave y sin argumentos válidos. No estaba bien. Y aunque no quisieras cortar a alguien, debías ser valiente y enfrentarte a él. Tenías el corazón en un puño y cierta presión en la zona baja del estómago por esas acusaciones falsas. Pero aun así miraste al esqueleto mientras te incorporabas y lo mirabas de frente, dispuesta a explicarte. Si él lo permitía, claro.

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, Sans. Pero estás pensando de manera equivocada. Respecto a quién soy, cómo soy, y qué hago.

Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante colocando un codo en su pierna para sujetarse la cabeza con la mano, mirándote con una sonrisa irónica y una ceja alzada.

-¿hmh? sorprendeme, entonces. ¿que tiene que decir la nueva diosa de la vida?

Alzaste un puño contra tu pecho para llenarte de la valentía suficiente para hablar, pues nunca habías tenido esa charla con Sans, y en parte te aterraba. Aquello no era como hablar con Asgore, alguien que también había sufrido la muerte de Toriel. No. Eso era totalmente diferente, pues Sans parecía echarte la culpa de todo, aun cuando no habías hecho absolutamente nada. O tal vez ESE era el problema, que no habías hecho nada por él. Y debías aclarar el asunto cuanto antes.

-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien las consecuencias de jugar con la vida y las leyes de la naturaleza. Y como dije en su momento, ni yo ni mis otras versiones hemos renacido. Tan solo absorbimos la esencia de los universos, aquello que faltaba se insertó en nuestro código. Incluso lo pudisteis ver en persona. ¿Cuántas veces más debo explicarlo para que lo entiendas…?

Aquella última frase la susurraste, pues te pesaba que él fuese tan rencoroso. Sans ni se inmutó, tan solo se encogió de hombros, mostrando desdén.

-¿y por que precisamente tu? ¿por que no toriel? a fin de cuentas ella tambien falta en nuestro universo.

Ninguno de los dos decidió continuar, pues ambos ya conocíais la respuesta. Almas gemelas. Algo tan simple como eso. O al menos fue la única explicación que se dio al acontecimiento en el laboratorio. Si generar el código de la última versión no funcionó con Frisk y con Sans sí, la única respuesta viable estaba puesta en la relación que conectaba a los Sans y *****. Las almas y su caprichosa elección ciega. Algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir pues viendo cómo él actuaba, saber que en teoría debías ser su alma gemela lo mataría del asco.

-Siendo sincera… Yo tampoco entiendo por qué soy la diosa. Podría haber sido un emisario, como mi hermano, pero aquí estoy, siendo esa pieza del universo que faltaba para mantener el orden. Y no estoy contenta por ello, pero tampoco triste. Lo único de lo que me alegro es de volver a estar con mi hermano y disculparme por todo lo que le hice sufrir. Hay veces en las que pienso que el universo decidió hacerme una diosa de la vida como disculpa por lo que pasé siendo una humana. Quiero decir… el cáncer y… demás…

Sans ya conocía esa parte de la historia gracias a Frisk, así que procediste a seguir hablando. No querías recordar esos días llenos de dolor y depresión. Era difícil asimilar aquello aún.

-Debido a la vida que me quitó el caprichoso destino, me devolvieron una mucho más completa. Al menos esa forma de pensar alivia un poco. Además… -sonreíste para ti misma, bajando la mirada- ¿no crees que así valoro más el ser una diosa? Como yo misma he experimentado la muerte puedo asegurar cuánto vale una vida, y me hace feliz curar y cuidar a aquellos que los necesitan.

Escuchaste un “tsk” por su parte, junto con un susurro, que debido al silencio del lugar y la acústica se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-yo solo quiero que vuelva.

Incluso cuando fue algo dicho en relativo secreto, decidiste responder de todos modos. Él necesitaba enfrentarse ya a sus sentimientos, quisiera o no, afrontar la pérdida como todos hacían en algún momento de su vida.

-Lo sé muy bien, Sans. Al igual que todos los demás. Pero lo mejor es ir afrontando que Toriel no está, en vez de atacarme constantemente.

-ugh… lo se… lo se muy bien. pero ver a otra diosa de la vida rondando es…

-Esperanzador, ¿no?

Él asintió, y tú suspiraste. En el fondo te daba mucha pena. Toriel significó mucho para él, lo comprendías perfectamente, por eso estabas siendo lo más paciente con él posible. Hasta llegaste a ofrecerle una sonrisa para calmarlo, aun cuando él giró la cabeza para no verlo.

-Como dije no soy una sustituta, pero puedo ser tu amiga. Podría ayudarte a ir superando tu pasado. Yo sé mejor que nadie que una vida llena de tormento y esperanzas rotas duele.

-te recuerdo que yo soy el dios de la muerte, brindo la muerte mas dolorosa y horrible a los demas. mientras que tu eres la diosa de la vida. entiendes que nuestra amistad sea imposible, ¿verdad?

-¡Bueno, eso es lo que me hace no ser una sustituta!

Sans te miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendido por tu repentina alegría infundada con la idea de solucionar las cosas con él.

-No quiero pelear contigo, ni tampoco acusarte de matar lo que yo creo. Tú tan solo haces tu trabajo, y aprecio eso como nadie más lo hace.

-me parece que has pasado demasiado ingiriendo sustancias químicas. te han afectado al cerebro.

Un “pffft” se te escapó mientras reías por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos unos segundos mientras tanto.

-Idiota. Yo solo te veo a ti y a Papyrus como dos dioses que se encargan de traer la felicidad y la vida a mis creaciones. Sé que parece un pensamiento estúpido-

-que lo es.

-Pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión. Supongo que te debo una explicación… Hmm… -te dedicaste unos segundos a meditarlo, hasta que al fin encontraste las mejores palabras con las que explicar tu razonamiento frente a la relación vida y muerte en la cual siempre debía haber odio, cuando no era así-, bueno, en realidad es simple. Pasa lo mismo con la felicidad y la tristeza. Tú por ejemplo estás triste por la muerte de Toriel, porque la conociste y fuiste feliz con ella, ¿cierto? Pues gracias a la tristeza, pudiste ser feliz un tiempo. Porque apreciamos los momentos alegres ya que conocemos los tristes. Atesoramos lo que tenemos, y los momentos que vivimos, por el hecho de que serán arrebatados y en algún momento sufriremos por ello. Como a mí se me fue quitando la vida poco a poco tuve que comprender que la muerte ayudaba a vivir la vida plenamente, pensando en los demás y en mi misma, cómo ser feliz junto a los míos.

Mientras hablabas, creaste con un movimiento de manos una quimera. Simplemente alzando las manos y colocándolas una encima del otra con un espacio adecuado entre ambas pudiste formar la vida de esa criatura mitológica, pero que tenía solo formado el esqueleto. Una quimera esqueleto, como la que Sans tenía en casa y en teoría está muerta. La quimera, hecha precisamente hembra, rugió por lo bajo estirando sus alas y patas nada más darle tú la capacidad de vivir, atrayendo así la atención de la quimera de Sans que se encontraba escondida detrás de él. Entonces, tu criatura comenzó a volar cuando tú la soltaste. Primero de forma torpe, pero en seguida fue capaz de ir alcanzando de alzarse en el aire. La quimera de Sans observó aquello desde el hombro de su amo con sus cuencas entrecerradas, enfocándose en los movimientos de la tuya. Finalmente pareció unirse al vuelo que daba tu quimera por el lugar, empezando a rugir ambos haciendo un canto agudo e interesante. Parecían estar comunicándose, y viendo la velocidad que iban adquiriendo sus movimientos se estaban divirtiendo. Silbaste ante eso, y tu quimera fue directa a Sans, llegando a tocar al esqueleto con su hocico. No tardó apenas nada en convertirse en polvo, cayendo al suelo tras revolotear en el aire unos segundos. La quimera de Sans gimió ante esa vista, yendo al polvo esparcido en el piso, buscando a esa amiga que había perdido de forma tan abrupta.

-Y como sabemos que algún día nuestras vidas acabarán, atesoramos absolutamente todo. Pues no hay mayor alegría que la de sentirte vivo y ser feliz. Por eso tú y Papyrus hacéis que realmente haya vida, muerte, felicidad, tristeza. Dos polos opuestos que solo obtienen el equilibrio si el otro existe. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No quiero que cambies de opinión, solo quiero que valores mi trabajo y el tuyo. A fin de cuentas los seres vivos nos necesitan a ambos, y debemos mantenernos unidos para eso. ¿No crees que de esta forma el mundo es precioso?

Sans pareció reaccionar al fin con tu última pregunta dada, rascándose la cabeza, un poco dubitativo.

-buenop, es otra forma de verlo, supongo…

Asentiste, complacida con su frase.

-Sé que lo que voy a decir va a ser presuntuoso, pero tal vez en eso falló Toriel. Ella intentó cambiarte, cuando debía tan solo aceptarlo. Yo soy feliz viendo a mis criaturas disfrutando lo poco que tienen de vida al máximo, y es todo gracias a ti, Sans. Así que… te lo agradezco. Tú eres el verdadero dios de la vida.

De pronto él pareció sonrojado, un tono azulado decorando sus mejillas, y utilizó la capucha de su traje negro para esconderse. Su túnica pareció revolucionarse, formándose una masa negra revoloteando sin dar un respiro. No pudiste evitar pensar que eso hacía gracia, aunque por respeto no hiciste tal acción. Él ya estaba demasiado avergonzado como para seguir picándole.

-vale, ya me ha quedado claro, no eres una sustituta. ahora para con esa charla o acabare cavando tu propia tumba.

-Oh, pero si lo hicieras… ¡Estaría callada como una tumba!

El sonrojo de Sans se intensificó, y parecía reprimir las ganas de reír, pues soltando un “oh por los cielos” y tapándose la mandíbula con la mano daba claras evidencias de ello. Se pecho temblaba ante tu chiste, y no pudo contenerse más. Empezó a reírse por todo lo alto, hasta el punto de caer de la columna, desapareciendo tras esta durante varios segundos. Sonreíste orgullosa para ti con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro, contenta de haber dado un gran paso en la relación con Sans. Ahora todo iría bien entre los dos, podríais ser aliados, dejar los rencores a un lado, y ser felices con todo lo que os brindaba el destino, fuese bueno o malo. Estabas muy contenta, y se notaba por cómo el brillo de tu pelo se intensificaba, al mismo tiempo que las flores a tus pies aumentaban en longitud y fuerza. Era imposible contener esa alegría para ti y tu magia lo mostraba.

Sans apareció a los pocos segundos, ya algo calmado, pero aún con un leve color azulado en su cara. Se acercó a ti dando respiraciones lentas para evitar seguir riéndose, aunque a veces un   
“hehe” se le escapaba. Le dejaste estar. No querías arruinar lo conseguido hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo aquí? Se está muy bien.

Él miró las flores, y posteriormente a ti, con algo de duda reflejado en su rostro.

-pero matare las flores.

Negaste con la cabeza, sentándote con las piernas a un lado, señalando un sitio a tu lado.

-No me importa. Siempre puedo hacer que crezcan nuevas flores.

Él pareció dudar, pero ante tu insistencia aceptó, sentándose. Rápidamente su lado de la cama quedó podrido, estableciendo dos zonas totalmente dispares donde cada uno se sentaba. El suyo completamente destrozado, y el tuyo sumamente perfecto. Como esa era la naturaleza de Sans debías aceptarlo, pues a su modo él era un monstruo excepcional. Con sus fallos, como todos, pero la verdadera amistad estaba en apreciar los defectos de cada uno y querrlos a pesar de ellos.

Sans miró el cielo que se dejaba mostrar por el agujero, y lo mismo hiciste tú, viendo las nubes blancas pasar a veces por el cielo azul, junto con algunas aves que pasaban siendo simples figuras oscuras. Los segundos pasaron en completo silencio, disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa del otro, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Eso fue al menos hasta que tú decidiste hablar, aún sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-Sabes… Tal vez no pueda revivir a Toriel, pero sí hacer que nazca. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Sans tardó un poco en responder, pero al final lo hizo, mirándote tras ladear un poco la cabeza. Correspondiste su mirada mostrando total seguridad, pues iba en serio tu ofrecimiento.

-gracias, pero… no seria lo mismo. y estoy seguro de que lo voy a superar. solo necesito algo de tiempo.

Asentiste ante sus palabras, complacida con su respuesta. Si eso quería él adelante, no le ibas a reprochar o insistir, mientras hubieras ofrecido tal posibilidad te sentías mejor contigo misma. Ahora solo quedaba ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara, hacerle entender que la pérdida de un ser amado solo hacía quererlos más, y no verlo como algo triste, sino como un método de seguir viviendo por los dos y ser feliz el doble de lo que ya se era antes. Antes de siquiera volver a vuestras respectivas casas, o hacer cualquier otra tarea pendiente, o incluso estar juntos más tiempo en otro lugar, dos frases fueron dichas.

-eso si, no voy a olvidarla nunca. lo sabes, ¿no?

-Me decepcionarías si no fuese así.

Y entonces ese lugar tan pacífico fue testigo del nuevo inicio entre Vida y Muerte, donde no debía haber rencor ni odio desde un principio, sino aceptación y alianza. Ese nuevo inicio desembocaría en una relación mucho más fuerte que solo el amor llegaría a brindar. Una relación que parecía estar destinada a quebrarse, destruirse hasta el polvo, sin poder brillar tan fuerte como debería. Pero aun así ellos dos conservaron el amor a pesar de todo, en un pequeño y roto universo que los quería separados, y ellos por mero capricho siguieron juntos, pues Vida sería la luz que Muerte necesita para tener su camino iluminado, y Muerte supondría la motivación de Vida para amar y ser feliz. Y quién sabe, solo el tiempo diría si es para siempre o no.


	55. 53. I feel better when I'm dancing with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Better when I'm dancing, de Meghan trainor.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N4BKYMuAYo  
> :)

 

1110101010101 DANCETALE!TÚ POV

 

-1, 2, 3, 4…

Murmurabas mientras hacías estiramientos, pierna derecha sobre una barra y brazo izquierdo estirándose con intención de tocar la pierna anteriormente dicha. De fondo se podía escuchar un ligero bullicio producido por la emoción de la presentación oficial en televisión de la comunidad perteneciente a Dancetale, e iba a ser prácticamente una especie de concurso de baile. A veces pasaba algún técnico de sonido corriendo para arreglar un error de último momento, seguido por cualquier versión de Mettaton que exigía que todo estuviese perfecto. En el backstage todo parecía ser un completo caos aunque realmente estuviese controlado, pues los Mettaton se encargaban de que todo fuese sublime. Iba a ser un espectáculo de luces, cámaras y bailes.

No ibas a negar que eso te ponía nerviosa, por eso hacías los estiramientos. Así te concentrabas, sacabas algo de estrés y te preparabas para tu baile. Participabas en la categoría individual, realizando un baile de gimnasia rítmica, y por supuesto que tenías tu pelota y cintas al lado, cuidadas expresamente para la ocasión. Aparatos azules que brillaban levemente ante el reflejo de las luces.

Bajaste la pierna dando un suspiro cuando al fin completaste tu sesión de 15, dando respiraciones hondas, con los brazos pegados a tu cuerpo y tus dedos tocándose levemente, un pie delante del otro. Tu corazón bombardeaba salvaje, y eso era normal. Pero debías mantener todo bajo control o algo podría salir mal… No podías permitirlo. Tenías que enfrentarte a ese pánico escénico. No ibas a conseguir nada si no le plantabas cara a aquello que temías, y aunque prefirieras practicar con tu Frisk en el patio del jardín, era hora de demostrarle que su hermana mayor era tan genial como ella pensaba que eras.

Una voz hizo que de pronto dieras un salto digno de ser ya valorado en un 8 sobre 10 por los jueces. Con una mano en el pecho, pues tu corazón casi se escapaba de tu garganta, te giraste para ver al Sans de tu universo.

-rompete una pierna.

Dijo él, a un modo de darte ánimos, tal y como decían a un actor antes de un espectáculo. Tú intentaste sonreír, aunque había roto tan rápido la barrera que habías creado que tu sonrisa era temblorosa. Tragaste saliva, intentando recomponerte.

-Me has dado un buen susto, Sans.

Él ni siquiera te miró, tan solo se quedó observando el suelo, o eso suponías por cómo estaba inclinada su cabeza mientras estaba su rostro oculto por su capucha. Apoyado en la pared, ofrecía como siempre un aspecto de querer esconderse, pues estaba detrás de unos altavoces de un metro.

De fondo Napstabot casi sufre un paro cardíaco al ver cómo iba presentarse la Undyne de tu mundo, con tan solo unas ropas de deporte y ya. Mandó a UF!Mettaton a maquillar y vestir a esa mujer pez, quien claramente intentó evitarlo, pero fue en vano.

-susto lo que queria, heh.

Soltando esa broma, tú soltaste un “pffft” mirando a otro lado. Negaste con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que ya no sentías más nerviosismo, y estabas relajada, pues tu corazón había sobrepasado el susto y ya no golpeaba tu pecho como antes. Vaya, qué casualidad.

-ya no estas nerviosa, ¿a que no?

Parpadeaste mirando al esqueleto, comprobando que te miraba al menos solo con un ojo, comprobando que no temblabas como antes. ¡Oh, eso quería decir que él te había asustado precisamente para olvidarte de los nervios!

-¡Tienes razón! –Dijiste sorprendida, hasta el punto de mirar tus manos. Ya ni siquiera sudaban.- ¿Lo hiciste a posta? –Comprobaste con el rabillo del ojo que Sans asintió, y una sonrisa amplia surgió en tus labios.- Muchísimas gracias, Sans. Es muy considerado de tu parte.

Teniendo en cuenta que él apenas hablaba o actuaba con nadie, aquello era sorprendente. Y por eso debías reconocérselo. Con lo reservado que siempre era…

-no es nada.

Y ahí estaba su personalidad reservada, pues sus respuestas eran cortantes y de pocas palabras. De normal respetabas eso, pero teniendo en cuenta que había hecho algo muy bueno por ti no querías dejarlo así como así. Por eso decidiste seguir con la conversación, aun cuando él parecía querer acabar con ella cuanto antes. Pero si no se había ido aún con su magia era por algo, ¿cierto? Tal vez quería que hablases más. O estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba distraerse con alguien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás nervioso?

Por su personalidad apostarías que iba a bailar en solitario, sin embargo, no te esperabas la respuesta que iba a dar.

-yo no participo.

Ladeaste la cabeza, sin comprender.

-¿No participas?

-no.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no.

-…

-…

-… Papyrus se va a enfadar contigo.

-lo se… pero no puedo bailar. simplemente no… puedo…

Por una vez en su voz hubo emoción, un ligero toque de tristeza que apretó tu corazón y lo forzó a quedarse destrozado en miles de pedazos. Sabías lo mucho que había sufrido por lo que te contó la original, y comprendías que aún tuviese miedo de todo. Bailar le traía malos recuerdos, a fin de cuentas bailaban mientras peleaban. Era como un gatito asustadizo al que se debía abrazar y llenar de cariño cuando ni este quería. Entendías que no quisiera actuar, pues estaba lleno de inseguridades, su timidez era una gran muestra de ello.

Pero tenías de tu lado algo muy importante: él te estaba contando todo eso. Si NUNCA hablaba de sus sentimientos, mucho menos delante de ti, algo quería de ti.

-Entonces ¿por qué me dices esto?

Pero claro, no ibas a indagar con indirectas. Ante todo debías ser directa, aun cuando él era demasiado tímido como para ir de frente. Era esa parte de tu valentía que te forzaba a decir lo que pensabas sin dudar, incluso cuando los demás no querían oír.

Y cómo no, hacer esa pregunta tan directa hizo que él se encogiera en sí mismo, tomando la punta de su capucha para taparse más con ella, ocultando así sus ojos y parte de su hueso nasal. No se esperaba esa pregunta, sin duda. Abrió y cerró su mandíbula varias veces, intentando hablar. Escondiste las manos detrás de la espalda, esperando a que respondiese. Se tomó su tiempo, sin duda. Pues viste ya a tres técnicos y a DT!Toriel pasando por ahí, pues a ella le tocaba actuar en esos momentos, y se podía escuchar la música a lo lejos junto a los aplausos cuando el nombre de Toriel fue dicho.

Al fin, Sans respondió, tras haber luchado consigo mismo varios minutos.

-necesito que me ayudes a… bueno… eso… bailar.

Entrecerraste los ojos. Aquella era una petición muy bonita, estaba intentando luchar contra sus medios, pero él tenía a más personas a las que pedírselo. Siguiendo el orden de prioridades, sería Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Mettaton, tú…

-¿Yo…? ¿Estás seguro?

-si…

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, tu eres la mas valiente de todos. pense que…

Bueno, eso tenía sentido.

-…pero mejor no. es una tonteria. asi que, by-.

-¡Espera!

Él ni se teletransportó, se quedó ahí, en esa postura defensiva. Diste un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo entiendo. Y NO es una tontería. Quiero ayudarte.

Aquellas palabras las dijiste con rapidez antes de que se fuera, o en caso de que lo hiciera. Comprendías que quisiera bailar, así podía unirse a la diversión que suponía hacerlo con todos. Y eso también traía la aceptación de su pasado, quitar el miedo a bailar precisamente porque no tiene que hacerlo ante un asesino.  Era un gran paso para él, y te sentías muy nerviosa por saber que eras tú a quien había escogido de entre todos. Te sentías hasta orgullosa.

-bien, bien. –Dijo, separándose al fin de la pared, encarándote para verte a los ojos. O casi, pues los desvió a los segundos.- ¿que vamos a hacer?

Aunque estuvieses ansiosa, tenías que pensar bien. Así que colocando una mano sosteniendo tu barbilla y la otra sujetando tu codo, te dedicaste a planear algo adecuado para él. Contra la timidez, la inseguridad, y el miedo, realmente era cuestión de hablar con un especialista. Pero si él no quería eso, pues de ser así lo habría hecho antes, solo tocaba hacer una cosa. Algo que no le iba a gustar ni de broma, pero al menos si lo planteabas bien…

Le miraste fijamente antes de establecer tu decisión, analizando sus movimientos. Parecía decidido, a su forma, claro. Y parecía confiar en ti, así que todo saldría a pedir de boca…

Tal vez.

-Vamos a bailar juntos.

Él alzó un hueso que se suponía que era la ceja, mirándote por tanto extrañado. Te faltaba añadir algo más.

-Vamos a bailar juntos ahora, en la competición.

Sans abrió los ojos a más no poder, y dando un paso hacia atrás comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-no. ni de broma. aun no. es demasiado temprano. nope. otra cosa.

Le dejaste decir todo lo que quisiera, lo cual en su 99% supuso negativa. Esperabas esa reacción así que te mantuviste impasible ante su insistencia.

-Querías bailar, ¿no? Pues tu mejor manera de superar los medios es enfrentándote a ellos.

-¡¿pero no se te ocurre nada mejor?! ¡por asgore!

Ante su nerviosismo, sin querer se te escapó una risa, pero la escondiste mordiéndote el labio. Sabías que era una locura aquello, tenía razón, pero no había otra forma. Así que sin dudarlo te acercaste, aun cuando él intentaba huir de ti echándose para atrás. Con grandes zancadas llegaste hasta él, y tomándolo de los hombros le forzaste a verte fijamente a los ojos, pues pegaste tu frente a la suya, haciendo que tus pupilas se clavaran en las suyas. El mensaje así se enviaría de forma clara y concisa, con seguridad, firmeza, y determinación.

-He dicho “vamos”, así que vienes conmigo. Me toca después de Frisk. Ve preparándote.

Él estaba empezando a sudar, y tenía un tic nervioso en la parte derecha de su mandíbula. Sus manos intentaban agarrar tus brazos que temblaban tanto que acababa bajándolos, sin poder moverse ni apenas hablar.

-pe-pero… la… la... la planificacion…

Agarraste sus hombros con más fuerza.

-Hablaré con Mettaton. Lo entenderá.

-¿y… y la coreogra…fia?

-¡Bailaremos como queramos, no hace falta ganar, solo presentarnos!

-que hay de… mi miedo…

Sonreíste ampliamente.

-Estarás a mi lado. Todo irá bien.

Sans tragó saliva, podías ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Y al mismo tiempo… Un poco de determinación.

 

 

-¡SEÑORAS, SEÑORES, NIÑOS, NIÑAS, NIÑES…! –La voz de OT!Mettaton resonó por todo el teatro donde se estaba desarrollando el concurso, las cámaras enfocaban el escenario, al mismo tiempo que las luces.- ¡AHORA NUESTROS CUARTOS CONCURSANTES: **** Y SANS, QUIENES VAN A HACER UN ESTILO LIBRE DE PAREJAS!

El público en la sala comenzó a aplaudir, mientras el telón al fin se levantaba, mostrando tu figura y la de Sans. Tú te encontrabas levantada sobre un pie, dándole una mano a Sans y con la otra sujetando tus citas, el susodicho se forzaba a tener la cabeza agachada para cubrirse el rostro, aferrando con fuerza tu mano mientras los primeros todos de música comenzaban a sonar.

-voy a sufrir un paro cardiaco…

Susurró Sans, y tú le dedicaste una sonrisa llena de confianza, intentando darle apoyo apretando más su mano.

-Solo deja que la música te guíe.

Entonces la música se volvió más animada, mientras la voz de la cantante comenzaba a sonar. Era hora de bailar.

 

_Don't think about it_   
_Just move your body_   
_Listen to the music_   
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 

Sans tiró de ti para que quedaras tumbada en sus brazos, y en seguida te empujó, las cinturas que ahora estaban en tus dos manos rodearon tu cuerpo mientras tú dabas varios giros con una pierna estirada. Una vez terminaste, haciendo girar tu cinta en círculos, elaborando así un rizo, diste una voltereta lateral con las piernas sumamente estiradas justo hacia Sans.

Él por su parte nada más te alejó se dispuso a hacer piruetas con el cuerpo en el aire, uniéndose al suelo únicamente gracias a sus manos, sin dejar de dar vueltas en torno a sí mismo. Sus piernas variaban de estar flexionadas a estiradas, y a veces hasta se lucía sujetándose solo con una mano.

 

_Just move those left feet_   
_Go ahead, get crazy_   
_Anyone can do it_   
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 

Tal vez no os estabais dando cuenta, tal vez sí, pero vuestros movimientos os estaban acercando el uno al otro, hasta el punto en que cuando Sans quedó tumbado en el suelo tras hacer sus piruetas, tú terminabas de hacer la voltereta, terminando en el piso con las piernas estiradas en horizontal y el lazo reposando a un lado. Os mirasteis a los ojos, y sonriendo, ambos os disteis las manos para levantaros gracias al impulso del otro. Aún dándoos la mano, comenzasteis a dar vueltas, con tu lazo dejando trazos que bajaban y subían constantemente.

 

_Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_   
_Feel the rhythm getting louder_   
_Show the room what you can do_   
_Prove to them you got the moves_   
_I don't know about you,_

 

Entonces tomó tu cintura, y en cuestión de un segundo ya estabas en el aire, a un par de metros alzada por Sans. El mundo se movía constantemente por aquel movimiento y tú lo único que podías hacer era quedar totalmente recta mientras esto sucedía. Tu cinta te rodeaba sin llegar a tocar tu piel. De fondo escuchaste varios vitoreos ante esos movimientos, aunque todo estaba pasando tan rápido que ni te dabas cuenta.

Sans estuvo haciendo volteretas hacia atrás, dejándote en el aire sin algo en el suelo que parase tu caída, pero él lo tenía planeado. Pues en cuanto llegó a tres metros de distancia se dispuso a dar saltos con piruetas de 360º incorporadas, llegando justo a tu posición en seguida. Alzó los brazos y tú caíste sobre ellos, aferrándote sin querer a su chaqueta unos segundos. Él te guiñó un ojo, y tú sonreíste.

Estabas acostumbrada a que el mundo girase tan rápido así que pronto te recuperaste.

 

  
_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_   
_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_   
_And we can do this together_   
_I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 

Él se inclinó hacia delante mientras alzaba los brazos, haciendo entonces que tú cayeras por su espalda. Apoyándote con las manos en el suelo diste una voltereta, alejándote así de él. La música dejó de tener letra, tan solo siendo varios “para”s unos segundos. Ambos aprovechasteis para recuperar la compostura sin dejar de hacer movimientos simples, él realizando vibraciones en su cuerpo cual robot, mientras tú tan solo dabas algunos saltos de puntillas con el lazo realizando movimientos circulares frente a ti. Vuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de cada coro cantado en esa pequeña parte, mostrando la unión cuerpo-música que se establecía cuando uno bailaba con toda la pasión que permitía su alma.

 

_When you finally let go_   
_And you slay that solo_   
_Cause you listen to the music_   
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_   
_'Cause you're confident, babe_   
_And you make your hips sway_   
_We knew that you could do it_   
_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 

El estribillo volvió a sonar, y entonces tú diste un movimiento por todo el escenario. Tirando tu cinta al aire, comenzaste a correr y dar saltos en el aire con las piernas estiradas, llegando al final a hacer una voltereta pegada al suelo para recoger tu cinta, la cual acabó en tu mano como si nunca se hubiese separado de ti. En seguida volviste a incorporarte.

Sans también dio el mismo recorrido que tú, pero a la inversa. Deslizándose por el suelo llegó al otro lado, empezando a dar movimientos fieros típicos del breakdance. En estos movimientos él cambiaba de posición sin dejar de dar pequeños saltos, llegando a estar haciendo el pino en diagonal sujetándose con la cabeza, o con un solo pie.

A cada “oh, ey, oh” dicho en la canción, los dos dabais exactamente tres saltos con posturas dignas de vuestras disciplinas.

 

 

A cada "oh, ey, oh" dicho en la canción, los dos dabais exactamente tres saltos con posturas dignas de vuestras disciplinas.

 

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)_  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

 

Os volvisteis a acercar pues el estribillo parecía acercarse. Al parecer tuvisteis la misma idea, pues llegasteis juntos dando la misma contorsión, tú girando sobre una pierna, mientras él hacia lo mismo solo con una mano. La siguiente estrofa llegó rápido, sin apenas diferenciarse una de otra.

 

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah 

 

Sans te volvió a tomar la cintura, esta vez para alzarte en el aire sujetándote, mientras tú dejabas que los rizos de tu cinta cayeran sobre los dos. Él tras dar dos giros te lanzó unos cuantos centímetros mientras se tumbada en el suelo y alzaba los pies, reaccionando rápido tú hiciste que los tuyos propios quedaran pegados a los de él, y tras incorporarte alzaste una pierna pegada a su espalda inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de mover la cinta.

En mitad de la estrofa, él hizo un par de flexiones para avisar de que iba a lanzarte de nuevo, y esta vez, ejerciendo ambos la fuerza necesaria, pudiste saltar en el aire dando dos volteretas estando tú encogida, acabando al final con los pies en el suelo. Él había dando una voltereta para atrás quedando en una postura estática.

El público aplaudió aun más.

 

_I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh _

 

En seguida estabais juntos de nuevo, listos para dar la bienvenida al punto fuerte de la canción, bailando esta vez pegados. O al menos eso quiso él, pues sujetando tu cintura con una mano no te dejó alejarte, dando los dos varias piruetas que ambos podíais hacer sin mucho problema teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que estabais.

Realmente aquel lado de Sans tan atrevido te sorprendió. Aun cuando él era tan reservado y tímido, al parecer cuando bailaba ponía tal empeño que tu corazón latía con fuerza a cada movimiento que conseguías ver en él. El resto de la canción, que repetía la misma letra sin parar, fue así. Él sin dejarte ir en ningún momento, manteniendo su cuerpo contra el tuyo, elaborasteis vuestro baile de la mejor forma posible con las limitaciones que sufríais. En cierto punto tus ojos buscaban los de él, al igual que los suyos, haciendo cada postura expresamente para poderos mirar sin ningún problema. Tu corazón golpeaba las sienes, todo tu cuerpo parecía arder a cada tacto que él realizaba en tu piel cubierta por la tela del traje. No conocías ese lado de él. No querías que aquello acabase, y tu cuerpo parecía haberse desentendido de tu cerebro, pues se movía solo sin tú dictarle órdenes. Solo esos dos puntos fueron para ti el universo en ese breve tiempo. Era tan hipnotizante cómo se movía, cómo parecía acomodarse a cada parte de ti y a tus movimientos para unirse en sintonía con él, que te estaba abrumando…

Y cuando te diste cuenta, tras parpadear, el baile ya había acabado, y ambos estabais sentados en el suelo, tú con una pierna estirada y la otra rodeando la cintura de Sans, y él agarrándote por la espalda con la otra mano colocada en el suelo para sostenerse. Su capucha había dejado de cubrir su cabeza hacía mucho y tú ni te diste cuenta, pero fueron los aplausos repentinos que retumbaron contra todo el teatro que al fin reaccionaste. Tu cinta envolvía a ambos, atrapándoos bajo su red, manteniéndoos pegados sin un ápice de conocimiento sobre el espacio personal, por lo que tuviste que hacerla girar un par de veces para desataros.

Los dos os incorporasteis para recibir el aplauso del público, dándoos la mano y realizando inclinaciones. Parecía que les había gustado. Seguías sin ser consciente de cómo su cuerpo se movía sin tu cerebro dictarle órdenes.

-hey.

Te llamó Sans en una de las inclinaciones, y tú lo miraste, invitándolo a continuar.

-estas sonrojada.

Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, causando que todo tu ser comenzara a sentir más calor del habitual. Poniendo la boca en una fina línea, apartaste su mano para elaborar una rápida huida e intentar echarte agua fría en la cara, porque sentías que te ibas a desfallecer.

-¡E-es por haber bailado tanto!

Respondiste de la forma más torpe posible, y él te siguió encogiéndose de hombros.

-por haber bailado tanto conmigo, querras decir.

Pero eso no lo escuchaste, pues ya estabas recibiendo un abrazo de tu hermana Frisk, quien moviendo las manos recalcaba sin cesar lo genial que habíais estado.

No habías sido consciente hasta ahora de lo genial que era bailar con Sans… Y esperabas… Volver a bailar más veces con él.


	56. 54. La ciencia del corazón

 

10001010101 US!TÚ (REMAKE)

 

-¡AHHHH! ¡Qué buena película! Una de las mejores de Napstabot, sin duda.

Dijo US!Alphys mientras estiraba los brazos mientras salíais del cine. Tú le dabas el último sorbo a tu bebida antes de que se agotase, mientras US!Undyne asentía limpiándose las gafas.

-S-Sí. Me ha he-hecho llorar y-y todo…

US!Sans, que estaba a tu lado, señaló a su amiga Undyne riéndose con un “mwehehehe” por lo bajo.

-¿QUÉ NO TE HACE LLORAR, UNDYNE? ¡SIEMPRE QUE VEMOS UNA PELÍCULA DE AMORES IMPOSIBLES ACABAS LLORANDO A MOCO TENDIDO! POR SUERTE YO, EL GRAN Y SANSNACIONAL SANS, NO LLORO NI UNA SOLA VEZ.

Alphys se le acercó con una mano en la boca, entrecerrando su único ojo que le permitía ver.

-Ohhh~ ¿estás seguro? Porque te he visto mordiendo tu bufanda con esas estrellas en los ojos temblando. Apuesto que estabas a punto de llorar.

-¡NO! –Dijo Sans negando con la cabeza.- UN ADULTO COMO YO NUNCA LLORA.

Undyne y Alphys se rieron por lo bajo, y fue cuando Sans se giró hacia ti, con una mirada algo seria por ser burlado de esa forma. La amistad a veces era tan dura como pacífica.

-¡*****! –Llamó Sans, a lo que tú lo miraste, sin responder.- ¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ LA PELÍCULA? NO TE HE VISTO LLORAR SOBRE MI HOMBRO COMO DEBERÍAS HABER HECHO.

-Oh… Lo siento.

Incluso cuando tú misma pediste ir al cine junto con más personas para así poder aprender qué era socializar, te fue imposible mostrar empatía con la película. No es que no te gustara, Napstabot había hecho una gran película para provocar que todo quien la viese llorase, era solo que estando en público… Era difícil para ti llegar a reaccionar o hablar bien si no se trataba de algo científico.

-¡YISH, HUMANA! ¡NUESTRO EXPERIMENTO NO LLEGARÁ A SER UN ÉXITO SI NO PONES DE TU PARTE!

Por eso Sans se ofreció a ayudarte a descubrir las emociones y maravillas del mundo exterior, sacándote de tu prisión de libros y máquinas solo para ello. Y lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, lleno de determinación siempre. Mientras que tú… Con suerte conseguías sonreír. ¿Realmente serías capaz algún día de ser alguien normal frente a otros?

-Supongo que… La parte en que Naps buscó a la chica en el infierno me conmovió. Fue… bonito… que luchara contra la naturaleza para conseguir traer de vuelta a su amada.

Sans asintió con orgullo, manos en cintura, cerrando los ojos.

-ASÍ ME GUSTA. AHORA DEBERÍAMOS IR A CENAR A- ¡EH! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ESAS DOS?

Alzaste la mirada para comprobar que Alphys y Undyne se habían marchado, a lo cual suspiraste del alivio, pero no podías mantener la guardia baja, aún estabais en la calle y había gente alrededor.

-Parece ser que nos hemos quedado solos.

El esqueleto se rascó la cabeza, mirando a todos lados.

-NO VAMOS A CONSEGUIR NADA SI SE MARCHAN. SEGURO QUE HAN IDO A ALGUNA LIBRERBÍA A POR MANGAS. ESTAS DOS… SI NO TIENEN AL GRAN SANS A SU LADO SE VAN A PERDER. SEGURO.

Tú tan solo te encogiste de hombros, tirando tu bebida a una basura cercana. Fue entonces cuando Blueberry te agarró del brazo, tirando de ti para llevarte a donde él quisiera.

-¡VAMOS A MI CASA A POR TACOS, ESTÁ DECIDIDO! YA ELLAS VOLVERÁN A MI CASA SI DECIDEN SER BUENAS AMIGAS.

La reacción por tu parte fue dejarte, ya que en su casa todo sería más sencillo. Ahí en un entorno cerrado con solo los dos –si no estaba Papy en ella- podrías ser tú misma, pues solo con ese Sans eras capaz de llegar a reír a carcajadas, llorar, o enfadarte. A su lado todo se volvía más sencillo, menos pesado, y mucho más divertido. Él sacaba lo mejor de ti, y eso te hacía feliz en el fondo. Mientras hubiese una persona en todo el mundo que te entendiera y supiera cómo realmente eres, era todo lo que necesitabas.

Por eso te dejaste llevar por ese pequeño esqueleto, caminando por las calles tranquilas y levemente concurridas de la ciudad. Había humanos, monstruos, que convivían entre sí, aunque había casos muy particulares donde un humano cambiaba de carretera al ver monstruos, y aunque eso te enfureciese por dentro al punto de querer activar tu rayo láser del reloj de muñeca para pulverizarlo, debías dejarlo estar. Cada uno tenía su opinión, y mientras no hubiese violencia, se podía soportar. El camino duraba media hora en total, y para hacerlo ameno, Sans volvió a hablar.

-BUENO… LA PELÍCULA ME HIZO RECORDAR ALGO, SABES.

Agradecías de corazón que él siempre buscara temas de conversación cuando estabais en la calle, era tan atento y cariñoso que te sentías muy aliviada de tener a alguien así a tu lado.

-ES SOBRE LA ORIGINAL ****, Y TAL… SOBRE MI ENAMORAMIENTO CON ELLA.

Lo miraste de reojo, esperando a que continuase. Pero él miraba al suelo mientras andaba, pateando una piedra que de forma vaga iba más adelante que vosotros, y Sans le daba una patada cada vez que llegaba frente a él para que anduviera con vosotros. Parecía estar muy perdido en sus pensamientos, así que esperaste con paciencia a que volviese a hablar.

-HA PASADO YA UN TIEMPO DESDE QUE TODAS VOLVISTEIS A VIVIR, Y CUANDO SUPE QUE LA ORIGINAL ESTABA SALIENDO CON SANS… LLORÉ. COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO. FUE TAN VERGONZANTE…

Le diste una palmada en la espalda a modo de consuelo, a lo cual él asintió intentando sonreír, pero aquello lo hizo de forma falsa, y eso provocó un pinchazo en tu corazón. No te gustaba verlo así.

-PAPY TUVO QUE PREPARARME VARIOS VASOS DE LECHE PARA CALMARME. TRAS ESO ÉL ME HIZO ENTENDER QUE ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO LO IMPOSIBLE. ELLA NUNCA CAERÁ ENAMORADA DE MI, Y AUNQUE DOLIÓ MUCHÍSIMO ACEPTARLO, HE NECESITADO UN TIEMPO PARA ACOSTUMBRARME. Y LA PELÍCULA ME HA RECORDADO ESA ÉPOCA… TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE LA CHICA AL FINAL SE FUE CON SU MEJOR AMIGO Y NO EL PROTAGONISTA, FUE COMO SI ESOS TRES FUÉSEMOS EL SANS ORIGINAL, ***** Y YO. AL FINAL EL VALIENTE HÉROE NO SE QUEDÓ CON QUIEN AMABA… ¡PERO! ¡NAPS NO SE RINDIÓ! LO QUE ME HIZO RECORDAR AQUELLA ÉPOCA ES QUE ÉL CONSIGUIÓ SALIR DE ESA ETAPA, Y AUNQUE FUESE UN SEGUNDO Y NO VARIAS SEMANAS COMO YO, LO HIZO. ¡SOY TAN FUERTE COMO UN HÉROE VALEROSO! ¡NO ES COMO SI NO LO SUPIERA ANTES, MWEHEHEHE!

Él corrió un poco hacia delante para que vieses cómo él sonreía ampliamente, como un rayo de sol en mitad de una tarde de verano, mientras se señalaba con el pulgar.

-¡UN HÉROE ES AQUEL QUE SALE DE LA OSCURIDAD SIN PERDER LA ESPERANZA, Y YO SOY UNO DE ELLOS! ¿A QUE SÍ?

Tú te tapaste la boca evitando no reír en público, pues esa vista era tan adorable que no podías evitar querer hacer aquello.

-El único que conozco, y por tanto, el mejor.

Sans asintió, volviendo a caminar, esta vez con más ánimo y sin dejar de reír por lo bajo.

-POR ESO ESTUVE PENSANDO QUE ESTE HÉROE YA NECESITA UNA NUEVA DONCELLA A LA QUE PROTEGER E IR AL INFIERNO POR ELLA.

Al instante reaccionaste abriendo los ojos más de lo habitual, con un ligero sonrojo en tus mejillas, pues el calor que te invadió al saber que él a lo mejor se estaba refiriendo a ti te había cogido por sorpresa. Sans vio tu reacción adquiriendo también un ligero sonrojo, pero lo intentaba disimular como podía, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-YA SÉ QUÉ PASA POR TU MENTE, QUERIDA HUMANA. ¿QUIERES SER ESA DAMA, A QUE SÍ? ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TE NIEGUES, CUALQUIER MUJER QUERRÍA SER MI AMADA.

Ver cómo se hacía el interesante era tan tierno que tu sonrojo solo aumentaba, y llegaste a un punto en que tuviste que tapar tu cara con las manos, muerta de la vergüenza. Sans se detuvo solo para tomar las tuyas y apartarla, y aunque tuvieras los ojos llorosos, podías ver al esqueleto. Estaba muy sonrojado hasta el punto de parecer un arándano andante, pero en sus ojos había determinación, y aquello impresionaba, haciendo que tu corazón se acelerara cual alas de pájaro. ¿Aquello era una declaración…?

-TAN SOLO DI “SÍ”, Y TE HARÉ SER LA CHICA MÁS FELIZ DE ESTA TIERRA.

DAGH, ¿por qué hacía todo tan de repente? No estabas preparada para eso. Había un nudo en tu garganta y miles de mariposas rondaban en tu estómago. Nunca te habías planteado que Sans fuese a hacer aquello, de todos los seres de ese planeta… Aquello era demasiado. Es cierto que a su lado te sentías tú misma, cómoda y segura, llegando a ser quien eres, y si salías con él sería una alegría infinita. Pero aun así… Aun así…

-¿No Quieres Salir Conmigo?

Preguntó Sans en un tono triste, perdiendo poco a poco el color azulado de su rostro. Sus ojos iban desapareciendo lentamente, y estaba apartando sus manos de las tuyas, pues no habías respondido aún entre ese mar de ideas y emociones que estabas sintiendo. Viendo esa reacción sabías que dar una respuesta sí o sí, porque de no darla podrías arrepentirte el resto de tu vida. A la mierda la lógica, y el futuro, él era el único que te llegó a comprender. ¡¿Por qué diantres tendrías que pensar más?!

Tomaste sus manos tan fuerte como pudiste, apretándolas a tu pecho, para que él notase tu corazón latiendo deprisa.

-¡S-sí quiero! ¡Con toda mi alma!

Sans empezó a sonreír ampliamente, soltando una bocanada mientras tanto. Entonces, comenzó a saltar tras apartarse de ti, gritando muchas cosas. Fue entonces cuando escuchaste aplausos, y a vuestro alrededor se había organizado un buen coro de gente que veían la escena silbando y dando ánimos. Entre ellas, Alphys y Undyne de Underswap, que juzgando por sus miradas habían estado persiguiéndoos para ver cómo acababa todo.

-Un-undyne de Danceta-tale me debe cinco mo-monedas de or-or-oro.

Le susurró Undyne a Alphys, y tú te mordiste el labio bajando la mirada. ¡Habíais dado un espectáculo en mitad de la calle y todos lo habían visto! Qué vergüenza. Querías tirarte a un pozo y no volver a salir de ahí. Pero escuchando la alegría de Sans te hacía pensar que lo que opinara la gente o lo que hiciera a tu alrededor te empezaba a importar bien poco. Al fin dejabas salir los sentimientos que tu alma llevaba reteniendo durante un buen tiempo, cuando la amabilidad de Sans fue la única que llegó a tu alma para sacar tu personalidad frente a él. ¿Con quién mejor ibas a estar? Con nadie más. Punto.

La pareja de mujeres más temible para ti se acercaron, mirándoos con picardía.

-Bueeeeeno, ¿ahora podremos salir en una cita doble? ¡Podemos ver anime romántico esta noche si queréis, mocosos!

Sans de pronto detuvo su bullicio, y entonces alzó un brazo apartando a las mujeres, rodeando tu cintura con el otro, con una mirada de determinación.

-¡NO! ESTA NOCHE YO Y SOLO YO ESTARÉ CON ESTA CHICA. PORQUE PARA ALGO ES MÍA. Y SOLO MÍA.

Aquello hizo que hundieras tu cara en el hombro del esqueleto, pues aunque fuese algo más bajo que tú aún podías llegar a esa zona. ¡Ese esqueleto iba a ser tu perdición si seguíais en público así como así! Lo mejor era volver a casa cuanto antes, porque si no te iba a dar un paro cardíaco en plena calle. Pero eras feliz, mucho, y eso era lo más valioso para ti de ese momento.

 

 

Llegasteis los dos a su casa al cabo de pocos minutos, dándoos de la mano y caminando en silencio. Incluso cuanto te sentías algo nerviosa y creías firmemente que tu mano sudaba demasiado, en ningún momento él puso queja alguna, y no se separó de ti ni un solo momento. El único momento en que su mano dejó la tuya fue cuando él tuvo que meter las llaves dentro de su propia casa, abriendo la puerta quedándose él pegado a esta por la espalda, alzando el brazo hacia el interior de su hogar.

-BIENVENIDA A MI HUMILDE Y PERFECTO HOGAR, HUMANA. SIÉNTETE COMO EN LA TUYA PROPIA.

Entonces cruzaste el umbral, y él cerró la puerta, sin saber que haciendo eso había invocado al demonio que vivía en ti. Porque viendo que no había moros en la costa ya podías abrazarlo sin esperar ninguna respuesta o esperar algún segundo más. Con tus brazos alrededor de su cabeza lo apretaste contra tu pecho, apoyando tu mejilla en su cráneo. Él soltó un “MWEH” de la sorpresa, pero pronto sus manos se agarraron a tus brazos, disfrutando de ese abrazo dado de forma improvista. ¡Habías estado todo ese rato aguantándote y ya tenías suficiente como para soportar un momento más sin él!

-No me puedo creer que hicieras eso en mitad de la calle. ¡Sabes que esas cosas me matan de la vergüenza!

Él alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la tuya, pues con ese movimiento tú tuviste que apartar la cabeza.

-SEGÚN MI LIBRO DE CITAS, DEBES SUFRIR MOMENTOS DE EXTREMA EMOCIÓN EN LA CALLE PARA ABRIRTE CUANTO ANTES. ¡Y UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR ES EL MEJOR EFECTO QUE PUEDE HABER!

Sonreíste ampliamente, ese diablo…

-Vas a ser castigado por tu insolencia. No habrá purpurina en tus tacos.

El esqueleto puso un rostro de dolor intenso ante esa resolución tuya, apretando tus brazos.

-¡PE-PERO LO HICE POR TI! ADEMÁS, LA PURPURINA EN LOS TACOS HACE QUE EL SABOR SEA MUCHO MEJOR.

Mentira.

-PUES SI NO VAS A QUITARME EL CASTIGO, TENDRÉ QUE HACER ALGO PARA CONSEGUIR QUE ME PERDONES. ¿CIERTO? LA ÚLTIMA VEZ FUE PONER TU SERIE FAVORITA.

Lo meditaste unos segundos poniendo los ojos en blanco solo para torturarlo, fingiendo que lo pensabas. Al final asentiste.

-Primero intenta compensarlo, y luego yaaaaa… Me lo pensaré.

Él infló sus “mejillas”, luciendo molesto.

-ENTONCES ME ARRIESGARÉ.

Sin avisar siquiera se puso de cuclillas, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran contra los tuyos. Nunca habrías imaginado que ESE Sans fuese capaz de hacer algo así tan pronto, y mucho menos con tanta fuerza, porque estaba siendo capaz hasta de empujarte un poco. Pestañeaste mientras duraba ese beso, comprendiendo que ese esqueleto no parecía ser tan inocente como lucía en realidad, y que era una caja de sorpresas. De verdad que imaginabas que intentaría dejarte resolver por ti misma un puzzle, o incluso acariciar la roca de Papyrus, pero un beso…

Un mordisco hizo que todos tus pensamientos fuesen detenidos. Porque Sans, en mitad del beso, buscaba reacción por tu parte. Aquello envió una corriente de electricidad en todo tu cuerpo que desembocó en tu estómago, y por segunda vez en el día, decidiste cerrar los ojos y dejarte llevar por las emociones. Ese lado atrevido de Sans recién descubierto daba miedo, pero no ibas a negar que era emocionante, y mientras fuese algo que los dos quisierais, entonces estaría bien. Él prometió hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, y por el momento lo estaba haciendo, porque una sonrisa surcó en tus labios cuando os separasteis tras ese beso extraño a la par que cálido. Tu cerebro te decía que deberías pensar aquello algo más, mirar los pros y los contras, y sin embargo, viendo el rostro de Sans alegre mientras te llevaba de la mano a la cocina, tu corazón parecía ignorarlo aposta solo para seguir disfrutando de su presencia. A fin de cuentas era eso lo que buscaba Sans al iniciar la misión de ayudarte con tu problema social, y muy dentro de ti, cada parte tuya coincidía en que era una buena decisión. En ese mundo no había nadie más como Sans… Al menos para ti, claro estaba.

Solo esperabas que el mundo te dejara disfrutar de esa felicidad recién adquirida estando los dos a solas. Aunque en nada aparecería Papyrus, no era precisamente ese miedo el que tenías dentro. Pronto descubrirías que ese miedo tenía una buena razón, un nombre, y también un motivo, y una nueva aventura que pondría a prueba vuestra determinación, e incluso el amor que os teníais los unos a los otros.

Solo la valentía almacenada en tu alma podría determinar si se podía llegar al final feliz o no. ¿Serás capaz de soportar todo lo que el futuro viene por delante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis el adelanto de la tercera parte. Disfrutadlo. <3  
> (Como siempre, cada diálogo está recopilado de diferentes partes, no hay ninguna correlación entre ellos a excepción de los dos últimos que están juntos. Así pues, empezad con las teorías.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -¡No puedo dejarte aquí, Dream, él podría matarte!
> 
>  
> 
> -¿Alguna vez me perdonarás por esto, *****?
> 
>  
> 
> -Ganz… Perdóname por esto.
> 
>  
> 
> -solo queria a mi familia de vuelta. si hubiese sabido que era a costa de ellos, yo… no habria aceptado su propuesta.
> 
>  
> 
> -shhh, mi hermano esta hablando. ¿que dices, papyrus? heh, yo tambien pienso que sera divertido. de acuerdo, les ayudaremos.
> 
>  
> 
> -¡yo, bro! ¿de verdad vamos a hacer algo tan radical?
> 
>  
> 
> -Pero, ¿quién eres?  
> -Oh, cierto, casi se me olvida. Lo siento por mis modales. Como todos me llamaban River Person ya hasta no recordaba ni el mío propio. Mi verdadero nombre es…


	57. 55. La princesa y el saco de basura

1001010101010 Underfell!TÚ

 

Llamaste a la puerta del piso donde vivían tus versiones de Echotale y Underswap, quienes decidieron vivir juntas por ser las que ya podían empezar a trabajar y ser independientes. Con los brazos cruzados esperaste a que te abrieran. 30 segundos después, abrió la puerta tu yo de Echotale, quien no tenía su chaqueta negra pero sí el resto de las ropas que usualmente llevaba. Arqueó una ceja nada más verte, extrañada.

-Oh, la reina ha decidido deleitarnos con su presencia en este humilde hogar. Nunca había sentido tanto gozo en mi corazón.

Tú pusiste los ojos en blanco decidiendo ignorar como siempre el modo irónico en que ella te trataba, alzando una mano para moverla hacia delante y atrás con un “hush, hush” a modo de que se moviese.

-Déjame entrar. Necesito consultaros algo.

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros, permitiéndote entrar al echarse a un lado. Entraste con paso decidido y la barbilla en alto a la casa de las dos versiones, la cual era algo simple pero moderna. Poco decorado y funcional. Un par de cuadros, una lámpara, un sofá largo, una televisión, una librería y una mesa pegada a la ventana que conectaba con la cocina para pasarse la comida y comer ahí. En el largo sofá estaba US!Tú, quien dejó de leer un libro nada más verte entrar por el pasillo. Se subió las gafas, cruzando las piernas.

-Hey.

Saludó. Tú correspondiste el saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Tu versión de Echotale apareció por detrás yendo directamente hacia la cocina, y por su bien que fuese para hacerte un té.

-¿A qué has venido? Creía que este lugar no era digno para seres de alta alcurnia como tú.

Suspiraste, sentándote en el sofá.

-Dejad esas bromas. No estoy de humor.

-Ohhh… Eso es nuevo.

Dijo US!Tú.

-¿Ha pasado algo? No es usual verte por aquí.

Preguntó tu alter ego de Echotale. Menos mal que habían hecho esa pregunta, porque realmente no estabas de humor para empezar a darles indirecta de que te preguntasen. Por suerte tu actitud seria y borde ya fue suficiente.

-La verdad es que… sí. Y necesito consejo.

Las dos chicas se miraron a través de la ventana que conectaba salón y cocina. Entonces, la de Echotale alzó el pulgar mientras Underswap asentía.

En cuestión de minutos el olor a palomitas inundó el lugar, y en la mesa de delante del sofá ya había dos boles con palomitas dentro, y tres vasos con refresco y hielo en ellos. Las dos estaban sentadas de forma que podían mirarte, pues aprovechando que el sofá era en forma de L podían acomodarse como querían. Parecía que les estaba divirtiendo aquello, pues hasta comenzaron a hablar con emoción en la voz. Primero procedió a hablar la rebelde, y luego la científica, sin dejarte responder por la velocidad a la que hablaban.

-Vamos, cuenta, cuenta.

-Sí. Y no te dejes ningún detalle.

-¿Cuál fue la última vez que nos pediste consejo?

-Nunca.

-Oh, cierto. ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Amor?

-¿Estudios?

-¿Amistad?

-¿Futuro?

Metiches. Las dos. Tal vez fue un error haberles dicho que necesitabas consejo, pero eran las más adultas de todas y quienes mejor conocían de la vida. Pero una vena estaba empezando a hacer fuerza en tu frente debido a la paciencia que te estaban quitando poco a poco.

-¿Por qué preguntas sobre estudios y futuro?

-¿Y por qué tú de la amistad y el amor? Existen más cosas aparte de eso.

-Pero es una adolescente, eso debería ser lo de menos en su vida.

-Creo que quiero darte una patada.

-Bueno, solo si-

-¡Os voy a dar una patada a las dos como no os calléis la maldita boca!

Ambas quedaron silenciadas al decir tú esa amenaza, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por la ira. Bufaste, encogiéndote de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Sois unas marujas. Pero mejor empiezo a contaros mi problema ya o me iré por la ventana si hace falta… Es sobre Sans. Bueno, el Sans de mi universo.

La científica miró a la rebelde alzando las cejas constantemente sabiendo que había acertado, la segunda tan solo cogió un montón de palomitas para metérselo en la boca. Ignorando eso, procediste a hablar.

-Desde hacía un tiempo estuvo molestándome a diario. Considerando que vivo con él y con su hermano Papyrus, ha sido literalmente un grano en el culo durante semanas.

-¿Y qué quería?

Aspiraste hondo antes de dar la respuesta, solo para hacerlas sufrir un poco.

-Salir conmigo…

Tu alter ego de Underswap chocó su codo con la costilla de Echotale, quien refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-… estuvo muchos días siguiéndome a donde yo fuese en la casa, repitiendo una y otra vez que fuéramos juntos a algún bar, o algo así.

-¿Y su hermano no se puso celoso?

Echotale estuvo a punto de tirarle el bol de palomitas a la de Underswap por mencionar aquello. Tú te sonrojaste al recordar que esos dos esqueletos habían tenido CIERTA relación curiosa antes de conocer a la versión original.

-¡N-No son nada! ¡Y ya dejaron de hacer esas cosas!

-… Qué pena.

Ese día la científica parecía estar pidiendo a gritos ser lanzada por la ventana. Pero al menos estaba ahí la otra versión para evitar que tu furia fuese aumentando por momentos.

-Incluso cuando no apruebo que una adolescente salga con alguien tan temprano, tengo que preguntarte si al final accediste o no.

-¿Hm? –Ladeaste la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no lo apruebas?

-Pues porque alguien de tu edad debe estar centrada en sus estudios y sacarse un futuro. ¿Qué necesidad hay de enamorarte y atar tu vida a alguien? Es mejor ser libre, disfrutar todo lo que puedas sin dar explicaciones, y cuando te canses poder estar con quien quieras.

-Con esa actitud vas a morir sola.

Irrumpió US!Tú.

-No estoy sola si adopto un gato.

-¿Y qué hay de tú Sans? Lleva un tiempo también persiguiéndote.

Eso atrajo tu atención aun cuando el tema debía ir sobre ti, y por eso te aventuraste a preguntar. Pero la rebelde ni siquiera respondió, solo desvió la mirada fingiendo no haber escuchado nada. La respuesta la recibiste gracias a la científica.

-G lleva ya cuatro noches seguidas poniendo música bajo la ventana de esta señorita independiente con tal de conseguir una cita. Pero ella se niega porque muh muh quiero seguir con mi vida en solitario muh muh.

-¡Bueno! –Interrumpió ET!Tú.- Si supieras mi historia sabrías que adoro la libertad más que nadie. Pero estamos hablando de la reina, ¿verdad? Sigamos con ella. ¿No ves que está agobiada?

Las dos la mirasteis con el ceño fruncido, pero lo dejaste estar sabiendo que el tema iba sobre ti.

-Bueno, tal y como os contaba…

 

 

_Te encontrabas recogiendo por décima vez los calcetines de Sans en lo que llevaba de semana. Cómo no, la casa parecía estar infestada de ello. A veces hasta pedías por dentro que fuesen cucarachas en vez de calcetines, porque las cucarachas podían ser asesinadas, cuando los calcetines parecían multiplicarse y no parar. Estaban en todas partes: mesa, silla, sofá, televisión, en lo más alto de las estanterías… Muchas veces tenías que tomar una silla para alcanzar algunos calcetines que estaban arriba del todo, y-_

 

-Espera. Espera.

Dijo US!Tú. Tú le concediste la interrupción con un poco de mal humor.

-¿Dices que Sans deja los calcetines arriba del todo, y tú debes de utilizar una silla para cogerlos?

-Exactamente.

Ella miró tus piernas, a lo cual seguiste tu mirada. No entendías ese énfasis.

-Llevas falda.

Entrecerraste los ojos.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Un silencio incómodo surgió en la sala. La rebelde entendió la situación porque dio una bocanada de aire con un “ahhh”, la científica asintió al mirarse las dos.

-¿Sabes qué pasa cuando te subes a una silla llevando una falda?

-… No…

-(Es demasiado inocente para este mundo. Debemos protegerla.)

-(Más tarde hablaré con Papyrus sobre esto.)

-¿Qué susurráis las dos?

-¡Nada! Sigue con la historia.

Con las dudas muy marcadas en tu rostro reanudaste la historia. Otra cosa no quedaba si no parecían darte indicios de saber qué cuchicheaban.

 

 

_Una tarde, cuando estabas sola en casa, decidiste ponerte a estudiar en el salón aprovechando la soledad. Sin embargo cuando fuiste a sentarte al sofá, justo a punto de sentir el mueble, notaste algo demasiado duro para tu gusto. Era como sentarse en una viga, la cual vibró cuando una voz en tu oreja fue escuchada._

_-buenas, caramelo de fresa. ¿te apetece montarme un rato ahora que estamos a solas?_

_Te incorporaste con rapidez, tu rostro se encontraba sonrojado, y tu actitud defensiva aseguró que aquello no te gustó para nada. ¿Qué rayos hacía ese tío? ¿No tenía que estar trabajando? Por una tarde que podías estar sin escuchar los gritos de Papyrus o los ruegos de Sans… Ni un día de descanso podían darte._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_Preguntaste de la forma más fría posible. Él puso cara de pena, aunque se notaba a kilómetros que se divertía. Bastardo…_

_-solo pasar un rato contigo. ¿esta prohibido?_

_-Si se trata de ti, sí._

_-ohhh –dijo colocando una mano frente su caja torácica- vas a romperme el corazon._

_-No tienes corazón, cabeza hueca._

_-¡porque me lo has roto!_

_Chasqueaste la lengua._

_-¿No puedes dejarme en paz en ningún momento? Estás empezando a ser un acosador._

_-podriiia… si me dieses lo que quiero._

_La respuesta ya era demasiado obvia, pero aun así preguntaste._

_-¿El qué?_

_-heh, salir contigo, preciosa._

_-No._

_-¿por que no?_

_-¿En serio me haces esa pregunta? Tengo demasiadas razones para no hacerlo. Para empezar, eres un vago, y un cerdo, hueles mal y siempre dejas los calcetines en todas partes. Siempre estás yendo de bares con tus amigos, y llegas a casa tarde, borracho y diciendo tonterías (como siempre). Tu gusto de la moda deja mucho que desear. Por no hablar de tus comentarios babosos y tus actos asquerosos hacia cualquier mujer existente. ¡Y nunca borras esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara! Incluso cuando te estoy poniendo verde solo te quedas ahí, sonriendo, sin cambiar la expresión, como si te rieras de todos y de nada al mismo tiempo. Eso es frustrante. Dame una sola razón por la cual deba salir con alguien tan extraño y horrible como tú._

_Sans cerró los ojos unos segundos, pensando qué decir. Le dejaste su tiempo mientras ladeabas la cadera sosteniendo una mano en esta, sujetando tus libros en la otra. Realmente no te gustaba esperar, pero si estabas poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, una respuesta por su parte –LA CUAL ESPERABAS QUE FUESE HONESTA Y SERIA- sería digno de ser escuchado._

_-tu opinion sobre mi esta muy distorsionada de la realidad, huh. si supieras como soy realmente… no llegarías a pensar asi._

_-¿Eh?_

_-comprenderias quien soy, por que hago todo esto, y mi forma de luchar contra mi mismo._

_Entendías tan poco de lo que decía, que parpadeaste unas veces sorprendida. ¿Y ahora se las daba de tipo misterioso? Increíble._

_-pero hagamos una cosa… te propongo un trato. o una apuesta, si lo quieres ver así._

_Pero cuando dijo la palabra “apuesta” todos tus sentidos se activaron, dispuesta a ganar cualquier cosa por tu espíritu victorioso._

_-Continúa._

_Sabiendo que había captado tu atención siguió hablando._

_-si yo hago que tu corazon lata rapido por unos segundos, y tengas ganas de salir conmigo, lo haras. pero si fallo y no provoco ninguna emocion en ti, entonces yo te dejare en paz para siempre. ni siquiera te mirare si tanto asco te doy._

_Pusiste los ojos en blanco un momento, replanteando aquella propuesta. Teniendo en cuenta cuán poco soportabas a ese esqueleto, y lo vago que era, era imposible que él llegase a hacer algo lo suficientemente agradable o increíble como para acelerar tu corazón. Seguramente intentaría llevarte a un bar y flirtear contigo, o peor, creer que te gustan las patatas con tres toneladas de mostaza encima. Tenías todas las de ganar, y ya de por sí confiabas en tu propio cuerpo como para saber que ningún hombre con facilidad pudiese provocar emociones en ti._

_Sonreíste con superioridad, alzando tu mano hacia Sans._

_-De acuerdo. Trato hecho._

_Él sonrió, incorporándose para tomar tu mano, estrechándola en un pacto verbal donde él debía emocionarte si quería salir contigo… Prácticamente ya habías ganado cuando ni siquiera había empezado la competición._

-(Si está aquí es porque él ha ganado.)

-(¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?)

-¿Qué andáis susurrando DE NUEVO?

-Ah, nada. Que la compañera de aquí –dijo la alter ego de Echotale señalando a su compañera de piso- quería saber cuándo podría volver a casa de su novio.

Alzaste una ceja con duda, lo cual provocó que tuvieran que responder.

-Al parecer su hermano los pilló… Demasiado cariñosos en el sofá. Volvió a casa con el pelo hecho un desastre.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Solo una competición de cosquillas.

Echotale se rió por lo bajo, musitando un “sí, claro”. A continuación te propuso continuar con la historia, así que tras tomar un poco de refresco proseguiste con tu encuentro con tu Sans… El cual no fue para nada lo que te esperabas.

 

 

_Aclarasteis que quedaríais el sábado por la noche, aun cuando podías acabar con eso la misma noche en la que él propuso el trato. Sin embargo insistió en que fuese ese día concretamente, a lo cual con cierta duda aceptaste. Total, no tenías nada mejor que hacer. Pero no ibas a negar que en el fondo te causaba curiosidad esperar qué se le ocurría. Cuando ya llegó la hora acordada, saliste de tu habitación tal y como fueron las órdenes de Sans. “a las 8:00 pm debes salir de tu habitacion. ahi empezara todo.” Riéndote por lo bajo, abriste la puerta dispuesta a encontrarte con una montaña de calcetines los cuales deberías escalar o algo, o incluso peor… Él arrodillado frente a tu puerta, vestido de smokin negro con bordes rojos, y una mano alzada hacia ti con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro._

_-¿empezamos la velada, señorita?_

_Vale. Tal vez… Tenía un as bajo la manga. Pero solo era el comiendo, por tanto aún te quedaba por ver el resto._

_Cuando llegasteis a la cocina, comprendiste por qué necesitaba que fuese el sábado por la noche. Porque ese día estaba Papyrus entrenando con Undyne, y por tanto tenía la casa a solas… Especialmente la cocina. La cual estaba totalmente a oscuras, con solo una vela iluminando el lugar, aparte de la ventana que inevitablemente hacía pasar la luz del exterior. Se podía apreciar que encima de la mesa, aparte de la vela, había colocados dos platos uno delante del otro con la vela entre ellos. Los cuchillos y los vasos ya colocados. Un mantel vintage blanco estaba sobre la mesa, la cual normalmente tenía uno de plástico rojo y negro. Con el ceño fruncido, miraste a Sans, pero sin embargo te encontraste con un ramo de flores amarillas casi pegado a tu cara._

_-una flor para otra flor._

_Dijo. Tomaste las flores con duda, sin poder evitar oler el aroma que desprendían. Eran totalmente frescas, y estaban en su punto exacto de florecimiento. No lo ibas a negar, siendo algo grande y bonito, estabas considerando que REALMENTE se estaba esforzando. Pero Sans no se quedó ahí, pues volvió a alzar la mano para que lo tomaras. Apretaste las flores contra tu pecho. Si seguían las sorpresas de esa forma…_

_-¿me quiere acompañar a la mesa, damisela?_

_Realmente tu sentido común te estaba diciendo que no lo hicieras, pues de alguna forma u otra estaba siendo impresionante todo esto. Pero siendo tú tan terca estabas segura de que conseguirías ganar aquello. Es decir, era ESE Sans, por el amor de Asgore. ¿De verdad ibas a permitirte perder por ÉL?_

_Tardaste un poco en responder, pero tras decidirte, tomaste su mano, siendo guiada a la mesa. No ibas a perder, no ibas a perder, no ibas a perder…_

_-espero que te guste la cena de hoy. aunque sea un ser asqueroso y despreciable… se un poco de hosteleria. y he decidido actuar hoy con mi mejor plato, no la gran cosa._

_Sacó de la nevera una bandeja con una tarta de chocolate en él, con tu nombre escrito en nata. Vale, tal vez no era como siempre había fingido ser. Pero a lo mejor era mentira y alguien más lo había- no. Hasta el Sans original sabía cocinar. Era muy probable que el Sans de tu universo también supiese, pero con Papyrus liderando la cocina era imposible coger los fogones._

_Mierda, en qué lío te habías metido._

_Con demasiado miedo en el cuerpo, pero fingiendo absoluta normalidad, te sentaste en la mesa. Él mismo llevó las flores a un florero ya con agua sobre la encimera, pues dejó la tarta en la mesa para que vieses que era de tres pisos y tres tipos de chocolate. Era extraño que solo hiciese eso para cenar, pero considerando que cenar demasiado podía hacerte engordar comprendías que no buscara una cena pesada. Espera, eso quería decir que incluso había pensado en tu dieta y en tu cuerpo._

_DIAGH._

_Cogió el cuchillo para cortar dos trozos considerables de tarta, dejando cada uno en el plato del otro. Posteriormente se sentó. La luz de la vela iluminaba sus facciones ligeramente, dándole un toque misterioso pero romántico. Para evitar cualquier muestra de que estaba ganando tomaste un trozo en seguida, comprobando lo sabroso y suave que era la tarta. Eran tres capaz donde había nata en medio, y a los lados había chocolate blando que permitía tomarlo sin apenas masticar. Era dulce y sumamente delicioso. Si de verdad él había hecho eso, tendrías que apreciar lo bien que lo había hecho. Pero sin embargo él dio un chasquido, activando música suave de repente. Procedió hablar a los pocos segundos, dejando que la gravedad de su voz contrarrestara con los violines que sonaban de fondo._

_-sabes, tengo mis razones por las cuales son un desgraciado, o un bueno para nada, como me llama boss muchas veces._

_Oh, mierda, una historia de fondo melancólica y triste._

_-he estado toda mi vida siendo insultado por todos, mangoneado por otros, abusado por el resto. en ningun momento me dejaron en paz, viviendo constantemente un estres y una depresion que si no fuese por papyrus me hubiesen llevado a la muerte. no quiero darte el coñazo con todo lo que me paso, pero las consecuencias que han traido todas esas acciones son suficientes para comprobar que lo que me paso es apenas duro de mencionar. fueron muchos años en los que se me trato como mierda, sin llegar a rebatir si era verdad o no, ni llorar, ni gritar, sirvio de algo._

_Tomó un trozo de tarta, pero tú ni tomaste uno… Se te había quitado el apetito._

_-en cierto momento llegue a creerme que era ese ser despreciable que todos me decian ser. deje de esforzarme, de levantarme, de luchar. deje que todos hicieran conmigo todo lo que quisieran, porque a fin de cuentas no ganaba nada negandome. rendirse fue mucho mas facil que luchar, y al final me acostumbre a llevar este tipo de vida. ¿y que si era un desecho? ¿incluso siendo repudiado por mi hermano? heh, eso provocaba mas risa que cualquier otra cosa. realmente… realmente llegue a pensar que moriria siendo recordado lo que realmente era. pense que estaria bien, pues mi muerte no supondria una perdida para nadie. un trozo de mierda como yo no era merecedor de siquiera respirar._

_…_

_-sin embargo, cuando te vi, empezando a conocerte y saber quien eras, que no te dejabas pisotear y mucho menos insultar por nadie, me hiciste recordar a ese yo que tantos años dejo de existir. en verdad era algo diferente, pero ese espiritu guerrero seguia ahi. se me metio la idea en la cabeza de que si estaba contigo podria llegar a recuperar esa confianza perdida, por eso tal vez me pase de acosador. pero estaba desesperado… de volver a ser yo mismo. ya al fin estaba en la superficie, con un futuro por delante, ¿por que no empezar de nuevo? … por eso, el hecho de que quiera salir contigo, es para seguir viviendo tu fuerza tan cerca que hasta pueda tocarla, llegando a ser una mejor persona. incluso cuando un lado de mi me dice que no me merezco estar a tu lado, y que lo mejor es alejarme y morir solo… no puedo. quiero ser quien soy cuando estoy contigo._

_De pronto te dedicó la sonrisa más honesta que jamás hubo dado, una no estática, sino leve, con los ojos un poco llorosos al tener dos bolsas de lágrimas a los bordes, mientras agachaba un poco la mirada._

_-tu eres la razon por la que quiero ser mejor persona cada dia. y si puedo serlo a tu lado, entonces seria la persona feliz que el mundo jamas me permitio conocer._

_No pudiste más. Aquello ya era demasiado, y realmente estaba afectándote. Esa oleada de sentimientos eran capaces de pasar tus muros, comprender por qué ese Sans era ESE Sans, y realmente habían llegado a rozar tu corazón, haciendo que palpitara con fuerza. No podías… No debías… Lo mejor era huir. Por eso te incorporaste lista para ir al cuarto y recuperar tu postura. Sin embargo al salir de la cocina, en mitad del salón, te chocaste con algo que en teoría no debería estar ahí: Sans. Quien se había teletransportado para que chocaras contra él. Te rodeó con sus brazos, colocando la frente en tu cabeza, mientras tú te aferrabas a su chaqueta negra intentando dejar de temblar._

_-esta bien, preciosa. solo dejate llevar._

_De pronto la música pasó a ser una más fuerte, pero seguía siendo clásica. Un vals, prácticamente, porque Sans comenzó a moverse, forzándote a seguir sus pasos para no caer. Pero no querías ver su cara, aquello era demasiado vergonzoso, y al mismo tiempo tan emocionante… Ese lado suyo era tan nuevo que no sabías cómo reaccionar, y tenías miedo, y al mismo tiempo no. Era como si estar con él, en sus brazos, encontrases la protección a tus sentimientos que querían salir como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula. Os movisteis por el salón con pasos lentos, dando vueltas algunas veces, pero la mayoría yendo solo de un lateral a otro. Él subió la mano para acariciar tu pelo, notando sus dedos apreciar tus leves rizos, con tanta suavidad y cuidado que se sentía demasiado bien. Llegaste a cerrar los ojos, soltando una sola lágrima. Maldita empatía…_

_-aparte de mi, tambien quiero hacerte feliz a ti. quiero ver todas las expresiones que ocultas actuando de esa forma. quiero alcanzar a esa **** que se esconde al otro lado de la habitacion. ya sea por miedo, verguenza o desconfianza, quiero conocerte. dejame encontrar a la tu que nadie mas lo ha hecho hasta ahora, al igual que conmigo._

_Y así os quedasteis los dos, sin decir ni él ni tú nada más, bailando un vals que ninguno sabía realmente seguir los pasos. Pero eran vuestros pasos, y si los dos intentabais luchar contra el qué dirían o evitar expresaros como realmente queríais, entonces… Podrías soportar el salir con él… Pero solo un poco._

-Madre… mía…

Susurró Underswap!Tú, quien con el vaso en la mano te miraba a punto de llorar. A su lado, la de Echotale ya había cogido un par de pañuelos, fingiendo que algo se le había metido en el ojo.

-¿Y al final, snif, qué pasó?

Tú miraste al suelo, jugando con tus pulgares.

-No le di aún una respuesta, pero estoy segura de que sabe que ha ganado.

-Bueno… Yo creo que no es tan malo. Al menos tras saber todo esto. Tal vez… Le tendrías que decir sí. Pero, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Cerraste los ojos, mirando dentro de tu corazón. Tras haber contado todo eso en alto volviste a sentir la emoción de hace un par de días, los mismos nervios y los mismos sentimientos flotando en tu pecho, ansiando salir y gritar a los vientos.

-Sí. Es lo que quiero. A fin de cuentas la apuesta consistía en querer salir con él.

De pronto, tu versión de Underswap se levantó, empezando a tirar de ti cuando llegó a tu lado.

-¡Te juro que como no vayas AHORA y le digas que sí yo misma pienso hacerlo y tener dos Sans para mí!

Tú te reíste por lo bajo, siendo prácticamente echada de su casa. Miraste la hora del reloj, comprobando que Sans aún estaría en el parque vendiendo perritos calientes.

Podrías llegar a tiempo para decirle que querías ser su novia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capítulo: ¡Playa!  
> Traigamos algo de fanservice a este fanfic demasiado puro. ¬w¬


	58. 56. Capítulo en la playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mejor título del mundo, ¿a que sí?

110101010101 TÚ

 

-¡¡¡PLAYAAAA!!!

Se escuchó por todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que del aparcamiento salían tres personas corriendo hacia el mar. Undyne, Frisk y Papyrus parecían estar en una competición por quién llegaba primero al mar, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que llevaban aún la ropa puesta. Pero llevaban días planeando aprovechar un día de fiesta laboral para poder ir todos a la playa, e incluso esos tres se habían despertado a las seis de la mañana para preparar todo. Para cuando os despertasteis la mayoría, ellos ya estaban en la puerta de casa con todas las cosas sacadas, gritando que ya hora de marcharse.

Por poco os prohibían desayunar o cambiaros de ropa.

Pero al menos casi las doce del mediodía llegasteis a la playa, soltando a esos tres seres hiperactivos que ya Toriel los estaba dando por perdidos. Tú decidiste ayudar a Toriel tomando algunas cosas, como una sombrilla y una nevera portátil. Sin embargo, antes de darte media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, tus objetos salieron volando con un aura azul rodeándolos. Parpadeaste un par de veces, pero reconociendo esa magia te giraste con los ojos entrecerrados. Sans estaba tomando tus objetos utilizando su magia, apoyado en el coche y con una mano levemente alzada. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados su ojo derecho emitía la llama azul característica de él. Cuando ya abrías la boca para hablar, él lo hizo por ti.

-un buen novio ayuda a su pareja a llevar cosas pesadas.

Entrecerraste los ojos antes de reírte por lo bajo, sintiendo cierta calidez en tu corazón. Menudo idiota.

-Los novios de verdad toman los objetos con los brazos para mostrar cuán fuertes son.

Él soltó una risa nasal, encogiéndose de hombros.

-muestro mi fuerza magica, ¿eso no te impresiona, preciosa?

-Vuelve a llamar a mi hija así delante de mí y juro por las estrellas que te destierro.

Asgore apareció de repente, mirando a Sans con tal fiereza que te forzó a sacar una sonrisa nerviosa y enderezarte. Asgore aún no llevaba del todo bien que Sans saliese contigo, así que… Te quedaba aún un largo camino para convencerlo de lo contrario.

Al menos estaba ahí Toriel para respaldarte.

-Asgoooreeee. –La llamó él, mientras cargaba un bolso y dos sillas de playa.- Ya hablamos de esto, querido.

Asgore suspiró, agachando la cabeza.

-Es demasiado temprano para que mi princesa deje el castillo…

-Más que refunfuñar deberías aprender de Sans y ayudarme con esto, ¿no crees?

A regañadientes Asgore tuvo que alejarse de vosotros dos, no antes sin darle una mirada de advertencia a Sans, solo por si acaso.

Tú susurraste unas disculpas por lo bajo, a lo cual Sans pareció no importarle, porque no dijo nada más. O eso creías, porque solo por venganza a Asgore decidió agarrarte de la mano y hacerte avanzar un paso, forzando tu boca a encontrar la suya en un esquelebeso al cual él le dio un efecto de sonido al emular un “muack”. Tú te apartaste roja como un tomate, pero le dedicaste una mirada llena de traición.

-Disfrutas hacerle sufrir a sus espaldas, ¿verdad?

-heh, es que lo hace mas emocionante. especialmente por la noche.

Un silbido se escuchó a vuestras espaldas, dando paso a que Alphys bajara la cámara, pues aparte de irrumpir ese momento había tomado una foto de ese momento tan adorable.

-Co-con que por la noche, e-eh. Undyne adorará sa-saber de e-eso.

-¡No es como suena, por las estrellas!

Alzaste las manos a tu frente moviéndolas de forma frenética, más roja que un tomate. ¡¿Ese día se iba a tratar de todos molestándote por tu relación con Sans?!

-¡Es solo que por las noches…!

-la secuestro tras aparecer en su cuarto y hacemos cosas en la ciudad hasta que ambos nos caemos de sueño.

Alphys rodó los ojos, encogiéndose los hombros.

-Cre-creo estar sor-sorda, porque solo he escuchado que “tras apare-recer en su cuarto ha-hacemos cosas hasta que am-ambos nos caemos de sueño.”

Te agarraste la cara negando la cabeza. ¡Ellos iban a ser tu fin de seguro! Y encima, antes de que Sans pudiese decir algo, Alphys ya había huido hacia Undyne, quien había sido forzada a no entrar en el agua hasta que Frisk se pusiera la crema solar por mandato obligatorio de Toriel.

-mejor vayamos con los demas antes de que opinen otras cosas.

Apartaste tus manos solo para mirarlo con el rostro enfurruñado. No es que estuvieras molesta, pero… muy avergonzada.

-Lo estás disfrutando.

Él se acercó, tomando tu camino para ir juntos al sitio que tu familia había tomado. Por suerte no había mucha gente en la playa, pues siendo ya casi otoño poca gente iba ya. Algo bueno, pues aún hacía calor, y habiendo poca gente podríais disfrutar de más tranquilidad.

-tu disfrutas mas los secuestros.

-… Lo hago. Y lo odio.

Soltando una risa, llegasteis con los demás, donde os tuvisteis que separar para no provocar la ira de cierto padre sobreprotector. Comprendías que a Asgore le costara afrontarlo, pues tras tanto lo que había pasado, era normal que no quisiera dejarte para otro aún. Pero sentías que si no apresurabas ciertas cosas, no podrías disfrutar lo suficiente de ellas. Al menos pasar tiempo con tu padre a solas mientras él cocinaba o arreglaba el jardín hacían que se le aliviara un poco de ese agridulce sentimiento.

Sacasteis las toallas para sentaros, las sillas ya estaban puestas, sombrillas colocadas dentro de la arena tapando del sol a quienes lo necesitaran, y ya los humanos os habíais puesto la crema solar por si acaso. Por exigencia de Toriel y Asgore tuvisteis que poneros demasiada, casi pareciendo muñecos de porcelana, porque tenían miedo de que os quemarais al sol tras haber escuchado de Alphys que un humano podía contraer cáncer de sol si se exponía mucho a él. Tú te lo pusiste en los brazos y en el rostro, pues aún no te habías quitado el vestido blanco que llevabas encima del bañador.

Mientras tú hablabas con Toriel sobre los juegos que se podían hacer en la playa, Undyne se acercó a Sans, quien por diversión se había puesto crema solar en el cráneo, creando un dibujo que el propio Frisk había hecho. Aunque sin saberlo, Papyrus había escrito en él también, un buen “vago” adornaba su parte trasera ahora.

-Hey, Saaaans.

Canturreó Undyne, apoyándose en la cabeza del esqueleto sin siquiera su permiso. Sans la miró con una ceja alzada, pues ese tono no traía NUNCA buenas noticias.

-que.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún, cabeza hueca?

-… ¿de?

Undyne te señaló.

-****** está en la playa. Contigo.

-oh, no me habia dado cuenta. gracias. por poco y hasta se me olvida respirar de lo despistado que soy- espera, soy un esqueleto, no necesito resp-.

-LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR… es que si ella está en la playa, quiere decir que tú podrías verla en bañador. ¿O se te ha olvidado?

A Sans se le desaparecieron las pupilas, mirando a la mujer de reojo como podía. Sus brazos cayeron de repente, mostrando que de eso sí que se acababa de dar cuenta.

-mi*rda.

Undyne susurró un “bingo” viendo su reacción, acercándose peligrosamente al oído no existente de Sans.

-¿Eres consciente de que en pocos minutos se quitará el vestido, se quedará en bañador frente a ti, y podrás meterte en el agua con ella?

Sans tragó saliva.

-Imagina que va corriendo hacia ti, y se agacha para tirarte agua, sin dejar de reír ni mirarte con los ojos iluminados de amor…

Por los astros, los planetas, los galaxias, y todo el polvo estelar…

-Y entonces se acerca hacia ti cuando os metéis en el agua, diciendo “¡Sans, no hago pie, sostenme!”, apoyándose en su espalda para no ahogarse, pudiendo tú notar absolutamente t-o-d-o en tu espina haciendo presión. ¿Estás ansioso?

Joder que sí.

-¡Pues entonces vamos a preguntarle!

Y entonces Undyne se separó de Sans solo para llegar hacia ti, dándote dos golpes en la espalda para llamar tu atención. Tú te giraste mirándola con inocencia, sin saber que detrás de ella, Sans estaba tan rojo que ni era capaz de concentrarse en nada en esos momentos. Se había quedado muerto (heh).

-¡******! ¿No te vas a bañar con Frisk? Se lo está pasando demasiado bien con Papyrus en el agua.

Tú te encogiste de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

-No me apetece bañarme, para mi hace un poco de frío y el agua está congelada.

Escuchando aquello, Sans cayó de pronto al suelo, haciendo que su cara quedara hundida en la arena con el trasero alzado. Undyne te dejó estar, volviéndose a acercar a Sans, soltando un “ohhhh”.

-Qué pena, eh. Habría sido un buen momento para ti.

No hubo respuesta. Undyne le dio un puntapié a Sans.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Pero nadie respondió.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. –Undyne se puso las manos rodeando la boca, elaborando un grito.- ¡FRISK, PAPYRUS! ¿PODÉIS AYUDARME A ENTERRAR A SANS?

 

 

~~~Un entierro bajo la arena más tarde~~~

 

Ya terminó el almuerzo, donde Asgore pidió a Frisk quedarse jugando en la arena esperando a que la digestión terminase. Tú le ayudaste a hacer un castillo de arena, donde él mismo se proclamó el rey, y a los pocos minutos decidió destruirlo porque el pueblo intentó sublevarse contra él. Te empezaste a replantear si Frisk estaba viendo demasiada televisión. Viendo que Sans justo había salido de su entierro de arena (donde seguramente se durmió) al teletransportarse al agua para quitarse la arena de encima y volviendo a donde vosotros estabais, le invitaste a dar un paseo por las rocas. Así al menos tendríais un rato a solas sin problema de que alguien os molestara.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a dar un paseo? Por ahí hay un sitio al que me gustaría ir.

Dijiste señalando una cala cercana. Sans asintió mientras se sacaba agua del cráneo inclinando la cabeza.

-claro, solo un momen.

Un río sacado de su oreja más tarde, los dos os encaminasteis hacia esa zona privada. Asgore estuvo a punto de quejarse, sin embargo Toriel lo detuvo. No hubo ninguna distracción que evitara vuestra caminata juntos, por lo que nada más estar a solas él alzó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos contra los tuyos. El frío tacto de sus huesos fue un alivio para el ligero calor que sentías, sacando una sonrisa mientras cerrabas los ojos. Se escuchaban algunas gaviotas en la lejanía junto con el sonido de la marea subiendo y bajando, e incluso algunos niños jugando cerca. Aparte de eso, todo era tan pacífico que daban ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre. Más aún con Sans, quien parecía también disfrutar del silencio, simplemente andando entre la arena y las grandes rocas que a veces os forzaban a subir y bajar varias veces. En cierto momento le pediste que se quedara quieto, pues alcanzasteis un tipo de callejón hecho de piedras donde entraba un poco de agua, haciendo una especie de mini playa de pocos metros. Ahí mismo decidiste sentarse, lo cual hizo él aprovechando cualquier ocasión para hacer el vago. Apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro, que aunque fuese de hueso, él utilizaba su magia para crear una masa simulando un hombro. Era su forma de asegurarse de que estuvieses cómoda, y agradecías eso bastante.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Preguntaste, sin mirarle, pues el mar daba un espectáculo precioso y no querías perderte nada de ello.

-algo asi…

-¿Hm? –Preguntaste en un ademán de que continuara.

-me habria gustado disfrutar un rato con los demas y contigo, si no fuese por asgore.

Te reíste por lo bajo.

-Pero es normal. Tras todo lo que ha pasado…

-si. todos buscan estar contigo del miedo que pasaron, y no puedo culparlos.

-Ahora estamos juntos, al menos. Aunque seas un poco empalagoso.

-que puedo decir, estar contigo es como una bomba de relojeria. nunca se sabe cuando de pronto va a estallar todo y empezaran de nuevo los problemas.

Tenía razón. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso. Estabais a solas y en paz, y era lo único que importaba. Por eso debías recordárselo; alzando tu cabeza, tomaste su cráneo para que te mirara a los ojos. Sus pupilas blancas se enfocaron en los tuyos, donde solo había una sensación melancólica envuelta en cariño. Esa mirada siempre las ibas a amar con toda tu alma hasta el fin de tus días.

-Estoy aquí. Es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

Él correspondió tomándote también el rostro, recorriendo tu mejilla con su pulgar. Sonrió plenamente, acercándose hasta pegar vuestras frentes.

-si… estas aqui. es todo lo que necesito.

Tras decir eso, pegó su boca a la tuya, fundiéndote en un beso mucho más largo que el de antes, con una emoción escondida que estaba empezando a nacer solo con ese simple acto. Incluso invocó sus labios hechos con magia para poder sentir tus labios contra los suyos con más sensibilidad, provocando en ti un suspiro. Cada movimiento de sus labios mágicos era un escalofrío que recorría tu cuerpo y acaba fundiéndose en tu corazón, donde fácilmente nacían suspiros que te animaban a buscar de esa sensación electrizante. Incluso cuando sin querer a veces se chocaban tus dientes con los suyos, eso no le quitaba que fuese un momento único solo por el simple hecho de que le pudieras besar.

Sus manos pasaron a tu cintura para pegarte más a él, y tú colocaste las tuyas en su hombro, rozando su cuello como bien podías, pues tu mente estaba perdida en otro mundo disfrutando de esa sensación tonta que daban los roces de vuestros labios. Era tan embriagante el besarlo que no podías parar, llegando hasta cometer la locura de sentarte en su regazo con tus piernas rodeando las suyas. Así él no podía apartarse, ni tú tampoco podrías hacerlo ahora que él tomaba tu cintura al completo. Era algo atrevido darse ese beso que poco a poco se estaba volviendo más pasional, pero eso en el fondo lo hacía algo emocionante, provocando emociones recién encontradas. Sin embargo la pasión te cegaba por completo. Querías disfrutar más de sus besos, de sus caricias, y de ese momento que pocas veces conseguíais tener cuando era de día. Y no te importó siquiera que hubieran sonidos obscenos entre beso y beso, tampoco que el agua os mojara las piernas al subir la marea.

Sin embargo tus piernas dejaron de tocar la orilla, pues al cabo de un segundo tu espalda se encontró con el agua, y Sans había vuelto a atacar tu boca aprovechando que te había dejado en el suelo para seguir besándote desde arriba. Colocó una pierna entre las tuyas, sujetando tu pelo con una sonrisa traviesa. En nada sentiste su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en ti, cautivado por esos besos furtivos que le habías estado dando, siendo tentado a intensificar ese momento. Él sabía bien que todo tenía un límite, y no estabas preparada para hacer ciertas cosas aún, por esa razón a lo máximo que llegabais eran besos con lengua y caricias que no llegaban a las zonas prohibidas. Pero de todos modos era suficiente para los dos, aunque en ese sitio público te daban ganas de hacer más. Especialmente con su lengua moviéndose en círculos alrededor de la tuya, invadiendo toda tu boca para llenarla de su saliva y olor a kétchup. Nunca te cansarías de ese sabor, era como una dro-

-¡¡¡HUMANA *******!!! ¡¡¡SANS!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A ECHAR UN PARTIDO DE VOLEYBOL, DÓNDE ESTÁIS!!! ¡¡¡OS NECESITAMOS!!!

La voz de Papyrus hizo que os separaseis, respirando de forma entrecortada, mirándoos a los ojos con un sonrojo notorio entre los dos. Habías salido de ese trance de forma tan abrupta que te estaba costando un poco darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¡¡HERMANO, HUMANA!!!

Los dos os incorporasteis, dando una sonrisa nerviosa. Cómo no, siempre había algo que evitaba disfrutar más de vuestro momento. Sin embargo estabais en la playa con más gente, era normal que fuerais detenidos en algún momento. Y mejor con un grito que alguien presentándose de repente… Al menos así os daba tiempo para arreglaros y fingir que solo estuvisteis recogiendo conchas o cangrejos.

Aún con el sabor de Sans en tu boca, y las emociones circulando tu alma, fuiste con Sans rápido hacia vuestra familia, quienes todos iban a participar en una competición de voleibol. Por suerte nadie notó nada de lo que ocurrió en la cala… Y eso estuvo bien.

 

 

 

Viendo a tu familia disfrutar de la “semifinal” del torneo, ya que fuiste eliminada en el primer partido, decidiste sacar tu móvil para contactar con alguien. Sentías demasiadas buenas emociones en ese momento, y necesitabas soltarlas cuanto antes. Era un momento perfecto para ello.

-Hey, ¿puedes venir a buscarme un momento? Necesito ir a “ese sitio.”

Tras recibir la respuesta, cerraste el móvil, avisando a tu familia que te ibas a ausentar un rato por un motivo personal. Ellos lo comprendieron al ver quién apareció de pronto en la playa, dejándote ir.

-¿Estás segura de que no hay otra opción?

Preguntó tu acompañante cuando te llevó a casa para cambiarte de ropa primero. Tú asentiste, sintiendo que en tu boca salía una sonrisa triste.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para compensarles por lo que va a suceder a saber cuándo…

El sujeto tan solo asintió, no muy seguro, pero dejándote estar. Ya era la cuarta vez que hacías aquello, y sentías que habría muchas más. Esto que hacías era por ellos más que por ti, pues lo iban a necesitar… cuando volvieses a desaparecer.


	59. 57. Los colores de la creación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene de trasfondo el ONE-SHOT “La verdad tras los hilos pintados”, leedlo si queréis llegar a saber el pasado de Error e Ink en este fanfic. <3

 

1010101010101000 E/I!TÚ

 

En el anti-vacío había cierto aire tenso, curioso porque ahí no había aire, pero de todos modos se seguía notando debido a los dos Sans, Error e Ink, que se encontraban frente a ti, mirándote con extrañeza. Se miraron entre sí, enarcando las cejas. El silencio permaneció entre vosotros tres durante serios minutos, los cuales fueron rotos cuando decidiste hablar.

-¿Esto es un concurso de la ley del hielo o algo así? La verdad es que ando perdida.

-bueno… es que esto es raro.

Dijo Ink, colocando una mano en su barbilla y agachando la mirada. Continuó hablando.

-todos los universos han obtenido a su *****, hasta la de horrortale permanece viva. y tu… bueno, es como si fueras la union de los dos.

-siguiendo la teoria de que cada parte absorbio el codigo de cada universo, lo veria logico si a ti se te han atribuido nuestros numeros. a fin de cuentas ink y yo venimos del mismo universo pero con resultados diferentes.

-eso mismo estaba pensando yo. dime, *****, ¿recuerdas algo de tu pasado?

Tú cerraste los ojos, colocando las manos en la espalda. Tus recuerdos eran vagos, pero estaban ahí, por lo que pudiste dar un resumen por encima.

-Tú, bueno, vosotros… El Sans que conocí, murió de depresión. Intenté hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo, y evitar que su HP llegara a cero, pero… No lo conseguí. Y creía que era injusto que él muriese sin llegar a ser plenamente feliz. Por eso intenté… Resucitarlo. Tal y como veis, y como os pasó con vosotros, no funcionó, quedando así.

Ink asintió.

-eso tiene sentido. no se debe jugar con las leyes de la naturaleza.

-el quid de la cuestion es otro.

-¿cual?

-que tu sobras, pincelitos.

Ink alzó la ceja huesuda, al parpadear sus ojos cambiaron de forma, señal de que aquello no le gustó.

-¿y lo dices tu porque…?

-bueno, tres son multitud. tu ya te puedes ir yendo. vamos, hush hush. –Movió su mano como si estuviese echando a un mosquito, pero se detuvo.- o si quieres quedarte a mirar, adelante, pero sin molestar.

El pintor se inclinó hacia delante con el rostro mostrando molestia, manos en sus caderas. Sus ojos mostraban colores más cálidos.

-¡¿y desde cuando soy yo el que sobra?! ¡tal vez sobras TU, virus!

Error hizo el mismo acto de Ink, quedando los dos con las frentes pegadas. De sus ojos salían rayos creados con números binarios y de colores respectivamente. A su alrededor la magia comenzó a activarse, sacando el pintor su tan famoso pincel, y Error sus hilos que los rodearon.

-bien, si no quieres irte, yo mismo te dare una patada en la pelvis, ya que tanto insistes.

-¡no si antes te lleno las cuencas de tinta y te echo!

Antes de que los dos comenzaran a pelear, tú chasqueaste los dedos, haciendo que fueran separados por un escudo de números binarios creados con tinta. Posteriormente fueron atrapados en burbujas de tinta negras, las cuales los mantuvieron sujetos excepto por la cabeza. Los dos comenzaron a quejarse, sujetados en el aire. Tú llegaste hasta ellos sentada sobre hilos, los cuales desprendían distorsiones y alteraban sus colores.

-Hey, hey, no hay necesidad de pelear. Siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Los dos te miraron con un poco de furia. Error chasqueó por no poder pelear, pero Ink se mostró más empático, invitándote a continuar. Tú sonreíste de forma pícara, inclinándote hacia delante con la barbilla en tus manos, brazos sujetados en los muslos, viendo divertida a esos dos que intentaban salir pero no lo conseguían.

-¿Qué tal si peleáis de otra forma? Pelead por mi conquistándome. Quien lo haga mejor, será con quien yo me quede. ¿No es mejor esta idea?

-hmmm… -murmuró Ink, pensando la propuesta un momento- la verdad es que es una buena estrategia. asi no tenemos que volver a los viejos tiempos de batallas constantes.

-me niego. –Espetó Error, emitiendo un “tsk” antes.- prefiero pelearme con este idiota. aun no hemos solucionado nuestras peleas, y esta vez estoy seguro de que sere el ganador al fin.

-Entonces Ink será el primero.

-¡eh!

-¿Qué? Él no se está comportando como un idiota.

Error bufó, mientras tanto, Ink se rio por lo bajo, siendo liberado cuando la burbuja llegó al suelo. Tú descendiste por los hilos, y él, aunque sabía que podías llegar al suelo perfectamente, tomó tu cintura para hacerte bajar más rápido. Te dedicó una sonrisa tierna, entrecerrando los ojos, transmitiendo con su mirada emoción y al mismo tiempo cariño.

-entonces, ¿empezamos nuestra cita?

Asentiste. Ink no separó un brazo de tu cintura, pero con el otro tuvo que activar un portal utilizando un movimiento de su pincel. Frente a vosotros un paisaje oscuro con tonos amarillos se hacía notar, pero era imposible saberse a dónde llevaba.

-¿lista para pasar la mejor noche de tu vida?

-listi piri pisir li mijir nichi di ti vidi mimimi.

Los dos rodasteis los ojos ante las burlas de Error, quien ni siquiera os miraba, pero sin duda estaba irritado. Tú miraste al pintor elaborando una pequeña sonrisa, ofreciendo el mismo trato que él estaba haciendo.

-Vamos.

Los dos entonces anduvisteis hacia el portal, desapareciendo este justo cuando vosotros pasasteis. Error de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, empezando a mover la burbuja como un maldito loco.

-¡¿NADIE PIENSA SACARME DE AQUI?!

De pronto la burbuja se rompió, cayendo él al suelo con rudeza, ya que como en el anti-vacío ya no te encontrabas, tu magia por tanto había sido desactivada. Sobándose el trasero, se incorporó. Tras un par de segundos de autocompasión alzó el cuerpo, mirando el lugar donde el portal de Ink había sido activado. Sonrió.

-no te vas a llevar a mi ***** tan facilmente, “amigo”. ya veras cuando te pille.

Él mismo invocó un portal, preparado para hacer lo que a él se le antojaba.

 

 

 

Mientras tanto, tú e Ink habíais llegado a un lugar que aparentemente parecía ser el campo, pues la gran luna os permitía ver un poco de ese sitio. Había una ciudad al fondo, y las estrellas relucientes iluminaban el cielo como nunca. Vosotros, colocados sobre una colina, podíais ver todo aquello más dos árboles que tapaban parte de la ciudad. Se respiraba suma tranquilidad al ser de noche, y te giraste hacia Ink con una ceja arqueada, sin saber bien qué pasaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Ink tomó tu mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos, dedicándote una sonrisa. Sus pupilas brillaban en mitad de la oscuridad, como si fuesen un faro en mitad de la oscuridad. Te dedicó tal sonrisa confiada que por un momento tuviste miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a hacer ese esqueleto.

-estamos en un lugar donde se crea la magia, *****.

Ladeaste la cabeza.

-No te entiendo.

-mira detras de ti.

Lo hiciste, y soltaste una bocanada de aire al ver que detrás de vosotros solo había una “pared” completamente blanca, que se extendía y no parecía tener fin. Parpadeaste varias veces dando un paso hacia atrás, extrañada de esa cosa tan rara.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ink se rió, apretando tu mano con motivo de calmarte.

-se me ocurrio que, considerando que ambos tenemos magia con tinta, podriamos ir a un lugar donde esta tinta cobre vida y nos haga ver la belleza del mundo. juntos. es lo mas romantico que he podido pensar.

Abriste los ojos, sorprendida ante la realización de lo que estaba a punto de pasar ahí.

-Entonces, quieres decir que…

Pero Ink, sonriendo con ternura, tomó tu mano tan suavemente que pudiste notar cómo se movía cada centímetro de su hueso contra tu piel. Por unos segundos te hizo sentir como si fueses una muñeca a la que proteger y cuidar… Alguien a quien mimar.

-el espectaculo esta a punto de comenzar.

Aún con las emociones en tu alma, miraste al frente del paisaje, esperando por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tal y como esperabas, de pronto el mundo en el que estabais comenzó a transformarse, el paisaje adquirió un tono más claro, y cada objeto del lugar cambió de solidez a pasar a tener textura de pinceles allá hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Las estrellas no solo quedaron como meros puntos amarillos, sino que también se les fue pintado a su alrededor efectos de iluminación, las cuales aumentaban en brillo constantemente como auténticas estrellas. Hasta el suelo que había bajo tus pies quedó modificado, demostrando que de verdad estabais dentro de un cuadro de una **noche estrellada.**

Un “wow” se escapó de tu boca sin darte cuenta, llamando la atención del pintor que con tanta emoción observaba tu rostro, en especial aquellos ojos que estaban iluminados por el mismo cielo que se presentaba ante vosotros. Aquello sin duda había surtido efecto en ti.

-¿te gusta?

Te costó un poco hablar, pero solo necesitaste sacudir la cabeza para recuperarte.

-Es precioso, Ink.

El esqueleto sonrió.

-sabia que te gustaria, pero ya es hora de marcharnos.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero quiero quedarme aquí un poco más.

-hehe, podemos volver cuando quieras, pero hay más cosas que quiero mostrarte.

-De acuerdo…

Susurraste con algo de pena. Sin embargo, tan pronto Ink se colocó detrás de ti para cerrar tus ojos, olvidaste un poco el hecho de tener que dejar tan maravilloso lugar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-confia en mi. cuando aparte las manos, podras ver.

Respondió el pintor. Tú dejaste que hiciera cuanto quisiera, sin embargo cierto es que intentaste mirar a través de sus dedos. Fue inútil. Los mantuvo firmemente cerrados durante un minuto exacto. Una vez ese tiempo terminó, él apartó las manos, dejándote ver de nuevo. De nuevo fuiste sorprendida con vegetación, una frondosa y llena de flores, sin embargo lo que se diferenciaba del paisaje anterior es que ahora había una estatua de un ángel algo más adelante… Y tú te encontrabas sentada en un **columpio**.

-agarrate fuerte, ¡vamos a tener un viaje movidito!

Dijo el pintor. Tú intentaste girar el rostro para ver al esqueleto que empezó a empujar detrás de ti, pero tan pronto el columpio comenzó a balancearse mantuviste la mirada al frente. Un cosquilleo surgió en tu estómago a medida que el columpio bajaba tras un fuerte empujón de Ink, pero la agradable sensación de ese momento hacía que no te molestara aquello. La verdad es que era hasta divertido, pues cada vez más iba más alto.

-¡Ink! ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?

Preguntaste, porque de pronto aquel columpio estaba subiendo DEMASIADO alto, y ya hasta casi rozabas los árboles con tus pies. El esqueleto no respondió, y tan solo se dedicó a seguir empujando. En cierto momento, cuando ya creías que en el punto más alto ibas a caerte, él también se unió al balancín, pero de pie, colocando sus pies a los lados de tus caderas.

-¡ya vamos a llegar!

Entonces, supiste que algo raro iba a pasar. Al volver atrás con el columpio, pudiste ver el suelo tan sumamente lejos y peligroso, advirtiendo el peligro que acechaba. Tu corazón dio un vuelco a medida que descendías, como si realmente fueses a darte de cara contra él, y sin embargo siguió su ruta para completar su círculo perfecto, aquel que Ink había estado buscando. Justo en el momento en el que llegasteis al máximo de su trayectoria fuiste empujada para acabar en el aire, y dando un grito cerraste los ojos pensando que aquello iba a ser una buena caída. Durante esos tediosos segundos, sentiste los brazos esqueléticos de Ink rodear tu cintura, a lo cual correspondiste aferrándote a su camisa en un intento desesperado de cubrirte de una caída inevitable.

Pero los segundos pasaron, y el viento seguía empujando todo tu cuerpo hacia arriba mientras caías. Sentías tu cuerpo preparado para que tus piernas fuesen a romperse nada más chocar contra el suelo, y sin embargo, no sucedía nada de eso. Mas no te atrevías a mirar. Te daba demasiado miedo ver aquel fin tan próximo, a pesar de que a cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más raro se volvía aquello. Aquello daba tanto pavor que incluso cuando Ink habló sumamente cerca de tu oreja te negaste rotundamente a hacer lo que te pidió.

-abre los ojos, *****. estamos a salvo.

Negaste con la cabeza, susurrando un “no”. ¿En qué demonios pensaba ese tío?

-me dijiste antes que confiabas en mi, asi que abrelos. por favor.

Con más miedo que valentía, decidiste abrirlos, pensando internamente que algo raro estaba pasando si aún no le habías dado un abrazo al suelo. Nada más ver el completo azul a tu alrededor te quedaste con los ojos como platos viendo que los dos estabais suspendidos en el mismo cielo, con las nubes pasando a una velocidad considerable a vuestros lados. Estabais cayendo, sin haber de momento algo debajo que pudiese detener vuestra caída, y eso hizo que te agarraras más al esqueleto que con una sonrisa amplia te veía asustada y agarrada a él.

-¡Ink, esto es una completa locura!

Pero el pintor tan solo comenzó a reírse, pasando una mano a tu brazo mientras la otra seguía pegada a tu cintura para mantenerte cerca de él lo máximo posible.

-lo se, ¿no es emocionante?

-¡Estás majara!

Él tan solo siguió con la risa, y más aún cuando de pronto la mano que estaba en tu brazo alcanzó tu mano, apartándote entonces de él para que ambos quedarais en mitad del aire, tumbados boca abajo, con solo vuestras manos entrelazadas proporcionando una unión de seguridad. Miraste aquel acto con tanto temor que Ink sintió pena por un momento, sin embargo tan pronto miró hacia abajo uno segundo vio que pronto vuestro trayecto estaba a punto de acabar.

-aguanta un poco más, *****, ya casi llegamos al acto final.

Intentaste hablar, elaborar un “qué dices, a dónde vamos, ¡INK, ESPERA!”, pero sin avisar siquiera el esqueleto tan solo os envolvió en una burbuja multicolor para evitar que los dos os hicierais daño al chocar directamente contra el agua. Los dos caísteis al océano sin ningún daño posible, bajando en las profundidades del mar para ver el espectáculo tan bonito que suponía el mar por dentro. Aún podíais respirar gracias a la burbuja que Ink, así que en teoría no había nada de lo que alterarse, aunque tu corazón iba a dejar de seguir palpitando con fuerza. Más aún tras lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-espero que esto no te parezca atrevido, pero… es lo que te va a convencer para quedarte conmigo.

Entonces la burbuja explotó, quedando los dos en el agua flotando. Vuestras ropas quedaron al instante mojadas, pero eso no parecía importaros, aunque la ausencia de oxígeno sí sería un problema. Tu ropa y pelo flotaban dándole un paisaje a Ink que ni de broma podría compararse con lo que él había estado elaborando solo para ti, incitándole a cometer la locura que había mencionado cuando aún estabais dentro de la burbuja. Pues a los segundos de estar los dos en el agua, él acercó una mano a tu cadera, donde gracias al agua pudo tocar directamente tu piel al estar moviéndose la ropa. Apreció la calidez y suavidad de tu cuerpo junto con sus huesos siempre helados, a pesar de tener un guante con ellos, tu cuerpo parecía proporcionar más calor que su ropa, y era hasta agobiante aquella sensación de querer sentir más. No pudo resistirse ante lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Por ello su mano quedó en tu barbilla, para alzarla y provocar que vuestros ojos estuviesen al mismo nivel. Sin decir nada, o hacer algún gesto, ladeó su rostro para pegar su boca contra la tuya. Comprendiste lo que él estaba haciendo, causando que cerraras los ojos y tus manos agarraran su camisa por puro instinto. Un beso bajo el agua. Algo que estaba provocando en tu alma suspiros de amor que arrebataban latidos cargados de emoción. No ibas a negar que habías sentido de todo al lado de ese esqueleto, y ese acto final era sin duda algo embriagante. Nunca habrías imaginado que ese esqueleto llegara a ser tan… dedicado y romántico. Pero eso era lo que tenía ser un pintor, ¿no? De alguna manera cobraba sentido en tu mente. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaba dándote un beso poco podías pensar, abrumada por las caricias que hacían sus dedos contra tu cadera, y el roce constante de sus dientes contra tus labios. Aquello era demasiado para ti, y te habría gustado permanecer ahí para siempre.

Sin embargo todo debía acabar, precisamente porque necesitabas oxígeno, así que lamentablemente tuviste que apartarte para señalar arriba cuando ya sentías que estabas a punto de desfallecer. Él lo entendió en seguida, empezando a nadar los dos cogidos de la mano para subir arriba. Mas lo que tú creías que era el océano, cuando salisteis de la superficie pasó a ser un río lleno de **nenúfares**. Mientras los dos salíais del agua, un nenúfar quedó en la cabeza de Ink, y tú lo apartaste riéndote por lo bajo ante lo adorable que fue aquello. Tú se sentaste en la orilla con las piernas acostadas a tus lados, quitándote el agua del pelo. Él quedó también sentado a solo un centímetro de ti, rodillas flexionadas y manos colocadas hacia atrás para apollarse. Tras haber recuperado un poco el aire, decidiste hablar, pues ni de broma te ibas a quedar ahí sin hacerle saber a Ink lo genial que se había portado.

-Ha sido increíble, Ink. Estoy sorprendida, y-

-¿enamorada?

Dijo alzando las cejas un poco pilluelo. Tú le sacaste la lengua.

-No te adelantes, idiota.

Él se rio por lo bajo, pero giró el rostro para ver el tuyo, enfocando sus pupilas azul y amarilla en ti.

-pero has admitido que ha sido increible. y seguira siendo asi si me eliges. yo siempre voy a velar por tu felicidad, *****, me encargare de que nunca te falte de nada, ya sea emocion, amor, sorpresa o miedo. porque a mi lado todo sera emocionante, lo prometo. siempre voy a dar lo mejor de mi para que tu vida nunca pierda ni un solo color, ya sea negro, o blanco, estare siempre a tu lado. para mi no habra nadie mas que tu, y nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti, hasta que el ultimo polvo de mi cuerpo sea llevado por el viento. tan solo eligeme, ****,  y juntos velaremos el uno por el otro hasta el fin.

Aquella declaración hizo que te quedaras sin habla unos momentos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sorprendida de que de pronto él soltara aquellas bonitas palabras dedicadas a ti. Era cierto, todo lo que había dicho él era cierto. A su lado habías sentido de todo, alegría, temor, pavor, y sin embargo había estado ahí en todo momento, dándote la mano o ayudándote a sentir mejor las emociones agradables. Los cuadros habían sido como una muestra de lo que te esperaba de ahora en adelante, y sin duda podrías haber aceptado en ese mismo instante…

Pero alguien decidió dar la negativa por ti.

-lo siento, pinturillo, pero se viene conmigo la chica.

De pronto tu cuerpo fue envuelto en hilos azules, alzándote en el aire para llevarse con suma rapidez a los brazos de Error, quien te cargó en sus brazos sin aún atreverse a quitar los hilos. Ink se incorporó invocando su pincel gigante, sus ojos cambiando de forma al mostrar un poco de ira en ellos.

-¡eh! ¡esta es nuestra cita, no tuya! ¡sueltala!

Pero Error negó con la cabeza soltando unos pocos “tch” con una lengua inexistente. Te subió un poco en sus brazos para rozar su mandíbula con tu cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-para mi se ha acabado, asi que despídete de ella porque me la llevo- uy, espera, no lo vas a hacer.

Y sin previo aviso él se teletransportó, dejando tras de si a un Ink que comenzó a pisotear el suelo como un niño pequeño. Tras haber pasado el enfado momentáneo, comprendería que ya no había nada más que hacer, y te tocaba a ti elegir si tu Sans iba a ser él o Error. Os esperaría en el anti-void para recibir la noticia, la cual esperaba con toda su alma que se tratase de él. Así dejaría de sentirse tan solo como siempre se había encontrado tras haber perdido a su ***** original… Así encontraría un motivo para seguir adelante y sentir que todos sus esfuerzos al fin lo habían llevado hasta ti.


	60. 58. Los colores de la destrucción

(N/A: Este capítulo se lo dedico a Ninja, quien me ha incentivado a dejarme llevar por mi loca imaginación. Pecadoras… nos vemos en el infierno.)

 

 

1010101111 E/I!TÚ

 

 

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!

Exigiste mientras Error te empujaba hacia el vacío, donde chocaste contra una nube de códigos, que huyeron despavoridos como si de arañas se tratasen. Aunque al menos esa nube pudo evitar que siguieras yendo más lejos.

-¿que?

Preguntó Error mientras hacía una mueca al portal, lo que podía ver Ink desde su posición, para luego cerrar el portal con solo un movimiento de muñeca. Su actitud era de suma altanería, pues tenía su sonrisa ancha junto con esa mirada que solo se conseguía cuando alzabas la barbilla. Apretaste los dientes, rugiendo por dentro al ver aquello.

-Era el turno de Ink, ¡no te tocaba a ti!

Error se acercó, aunque como estabais en el vacío era tan fácil como simplemente moverse a través de la determinación sin necesidad de mover las piernas. Dejó su rostro cerca del tuyo, a escasos centímetros, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¿en algun momento dijiste cuanto duraba el turno? ¿o si podíamos interrumpir la cita del contrario?

Abriste la boca para hablar, pero la cerraste. Vale, tal vez tenía algo de razón. Pero por haber fastidiado a Ink no querías admitirlo. Seguía siendo injusto.

-Eso no te da derecho a hacer cuanto quieras.

-se le llama vacio legal, querida. si no te gusta, haber especificado antes de decir la apuesta.

Te mordiste el labio, mirando hacia un lado. Error, aunque hubiese pedido perdón por los pecados cometidos en el pasado, parecía ser el mismo por dentro. No te gustaba eso, pero tenía razón, y eso era un hecho innegable.

-De acuerdo. –Dijiste con un suspiro, volviéndolo a mirar.- Empecemos tu cita, a ver de qué eres capaz.

Tú esperabas que él asintiera y te llevara a otro sitio, donde llegaría a impresionarte tanto como Ink, pero para tu sorpresa Error comenzó a reírse de una forma demasiado exagerada. Se sostuvo incluso el estómago, empezando a flotar en el vacío en una posición tumbada. Pataleó al aire inexistente, e incluso unas lágrimas con formas de glitches aparecieron en sus ojos. Esa sobreactuación hizo que te replantearas si matar a Error sería una bendición para la humanidad… En esos momentos estabas segura de que así era. Le permitiste al menos que pudiese reír cuanto quisiera, concretamente unos minutos, y una vez estuvo calmado se dispuso a hablar.

-¿de verdad creias que iba a participar en esa absurda apuesta? pffft, vas a tener que empezar a conocerme un poco más si vamos a ser pareja, ****.

-¡¿Qué?!

Exigiste, con los ojos abiertos. En los hilos que te mantenían atada te removiste intentando quitarte de encima ese obstáculo, pero fue en vano. La necesidad de  darle una paliza eran interesantes, y sin embargo no podías, lo cual incrementaba tu necesidad de golpearlo. No te podías creer aquello que Error estaba diciendo. Sin duda alguna, Error no había cambiado para nada. Seguía siendo un desgraciado.

-lo que oyes. no tengo la necesidad de hacer una estupida competicion para conseguir lo que quiero. lo tomo y punto. asi es como ha sido desde que yo recuerdo, y me ha ido bien desde entonces, ¿para que cambiar mis habitos?

-¡Es injusto y desconsiderado! ¡Y una locura!

-ohhh, ya veo. entiendo que lo veas de esa forma. –Dijo Error volviendo a acercarse a ti, solo para colocar una mano en tu barbilla, forzándote a verlo a los ojos.- ¿pero sabes que opino de mis locuras? que valen la pena mientras consigo lo que quiero, y en este caso eres tu mi nuevo capricho, *****. por tanto, te aconsejo que lo vayas aceptando, te sera mas facil.

-¿Y qué hay de Ink? Es tu amigo, no le puedes hacer esto. No ME puedes hacer esto. ¡Es secuestro y extorsión!

-ink y yo llevamos mucho tiempo compitiendo, unos años mas no nos haran daño. y por tu parte… me importa una mierda como te sientas. mientras estes aqui, da igual lo demas.

Parpadeaste ante esa frase, intentando encontrar un solo punto de lógica en ello. Ese tío… Tenía que ir en broma, ¿verdad? El punto de una relación es que los dos disfrutaran del otro y de su compañía, hacer cosas juntos, esas cosas. Aquello era ilegal en todos los sentidos. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada durante ese tiempo que tuvo de redención con la familia de la ***** original? Insólito. Rezabas por que estuviese de broma, pues todos los Sans tendían a hacer ese tipo de cosas… Y sin embargo, viendo cómo Error empezaba a pensar dónde podíais huir de Ink, empezaste a darte cuenta de que aquello era real, y te estaba forzando a elegirlo- bueno, en realidad ni te daba la opción de elegir.

Comenzaste a pensar en las opciones que tenías. Tal vez con el tiempo adecuado Ink notaría lo que estaba pasando, pues Error no le comentó su plan a Ink, y si no aparecíais en un tiempo –el cual esperabas que fuese corto- Ink podría empezar a sospechar. Otra posibilidad era coger tu móvil y llamar a alguien en busca de ayuda, ahora que había más universos alternativos, pelear contra Error no supondría un problema. Sin embargo no te apetecía pedir ayuda a mucha gente solo porque no sabías manejar una situación, era degradante cuanto menos, y tú tenías magia en tu alma. ¿Por qué no utilizarla? Llegaste a la conclusión de que la mejor opción que había era el hacer algo por ti misma. ¿Desde cuándo una princesa no podía rescatarse a sí misma? Perfectamente podías idear algo para huir de sus garras. Lo cual sería fácil si conseguías abrir un portal a un sitio donde él no llegara con facilidad, pero claro, con esos hilos anti magia que te rodeaban iba a ser más complejo de lo que pensabas. Sin embargo eso era cuestión de acertar con el momento adecuado, el cual podías conseguir si hacías cierta cosa…

Por tanto, decidiste actuar. Y tras un par de segundos para reflexionar y pensar, tomaste una profunda bocanada para prepararte. Una vez ya diste con la frase adecuada, llamaste la atención de Error, quien ya estaba a punto de emprender la marcha hacia algún portal cercano de un AU no descubierto todavía.

-Hey, Error.

-¿que?

Dijo cuando se giró, encontrándose entonces con una ***** que lo miraba sonriente, con cierta pizca de picardía en tus ojos.

-Si vamos a jugar a los secuestradores, podrías haberme atado contra alguna pared, mesa o cama… Pero no me amordaces, si puedes. Me gusta gritar.

Error te miró tan jodidamente sorprendido que tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta de la gran implicación sexual que escondían tus palabras. Porque sí, lo habías dicho todo con un tono picantón que no daba a entender cualquier otra interpretación. Aquel no era tu estilo de actuar, pero sin magia por culpa de los hilos de Error pocas cosas podías hacer… Te tocaba emplear tus armas de mujer, y eso podía ser bueno o malo. Por el momento parecía ser lo correcto, pues Error se sonrojó bastante con su tono azulado característico, y hasta sus ojos comenzaron a emitir números binarios de una forma tan descontrolada que por poco parecía perder sus globos oculares. Intentó hablar, pero tan solo salió de su boca puros balbuceos.

-bu-bu-bu-bu… ehh… va-… po-po-po-ppppp…. anasdnuas… dis-disculpame.

Dijo dándose la vuelta para al parecer intentar controlarse. Se tomó unos segundos de reflexión, calmar sus nervios, durante los cuales pensaste que aquello era algo tierno pero al mismo tiempo absurdo. Sin embargo era efectivo, y eso era buena señal. Debías seguir con eso si querías que tu misión fuese un total éxito.

-re-realmente eso no entraba en mis planes, mi ***** no e-era asi… pero si-si quieres, uhm, eso, podemos… ir a cierto sitio adecuado para hacerlo.

No sabías si era buena idea, pero aun así asentiste, esperando que aquello no acabara de la forma que creía Error. Entreteniéndolo tal vez conseguirías algo, y rezabas a las estrellas de que fuese así.

-Espero que no te tardes mucho, soy muy impaciente para estas cosas.

Error asintió, invocando un portal tan rápido que te causó risa por dentro. Estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que crear el portal dos veces, pues los glitches se intensificaron y no le permitían hacer las cosas con eficiencia. Al menos no se demoró, y frente a vosotros se extendió un portal que tenía unos tonos rojos y negros amenazantes, tanto que miraste a Error con desconfianza, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Al revés, siguió hablando como si nada mientras echaba un vistazo.

-hmmm… parece ser que no estan. eso es bueno. si soy sincero pensaba eliminar este universo desde hace tiempo, pero me daba tanto asco que lo deje para planes de futuro. menos mal que no lo hice, ¿eh?

Tú, fingiendo, decidiste asentir mientras pestañeabas algo más de lo normal, intentando engatusar a Error con tu mirada.

-Mientras me garantices que nadie nos interrumpirá entonces es perfecto. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más.

Error tragó saliva, y tú te quedaste extrañada por ver cómo hasta él se había olvidado de que te preocupó Ink anteriormente. Tal vez estaba tan emocionado por eso que ni pensaba con lógica… Mejor para ti.

El esqueleto, en vez de tomarte del brazo para llevarte a ese universo, decidió cogerte en brazos mientras te tenía atada, y tú supusiste que era para un intento vago de demostrarte su hombría.  En esa posición podías notar cada bug de su cuerpo siendo provocado al entrar en contacto contigo, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza inaudita de sus brazos. En verdad era adorable que a pesar de ser malo para él el tener contacto físico contigo quisiera seguir solo para sentirte, pero eso no iba a quitar que te tenía atada y bajo su merced porque así quería él, y lo iba a pagar caro una vez consiguieras liberarte.

Él saltó por el portal, haciendo que cuando tocara el suelo se escucharan pasos fuertes en la nieve, lo cual de primeras llamó tu atención. Miraste a varios lados, encontrándote solo con la casa de los hermanos esqueletos,  y nada más a su alrededor. Es más, a tres metros del hogar ya no había nada. Solo nieve rodeaba el lugar, y una gran densidad de árboles. No había caminos, ni Grillby, ni cabaña… Nada. Era como si solo ese universo hubiese sido creado para los hermanos esqueleto, lo cual era extraño, y la mirada que ofreciste hacia el sitio hizo que Error se dispusiera a hablar mientras se alejada de la casa con paso relajado, pero sosteniéndote con fuerza.

-este universo solo fue creado para sans y papyrus. es lo que ocurre cuando un creador no completa su creacion y lo abandona. por eso queria eliminar este mundo, no tiene sentido si no hay nadie mas con ellos.

-Pero tú tampoco tienes a nadie.

-yo fui creado a partir del universo original, en parte si tuve en su momento un lugar al que pertenecer… -dijo con amargura, pasando la primera fila de árboles- pero tu ya estas conmigo, asi que no me preocupa ya.

“A la fuerza, bleh”, pensaste ante su frase. Porque por mucho que quisiera ser bueno, no quitaba el hecho de sus verdaderas intenciones, y te forzabas a recordarlas para no dejarte engañar. Es más, a medida que él fue continuando en el bosque, tú te diste cuenta de que ya debías empezar con tu plan. Cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Por qué seguimos andando? ¿Acaso están esos Papyrus y Sans cerca?

-no. estan… ocupados. haciendo cosas. (haciendose cosas.)

El susurro que dijo fue tan extraño que estuviste a punto de preguntar por qué, sin embargo algo te dijo que NO preguntaras. Jamás. En tu vida. Al menos si apreciabas tu salud mental.

-Entonces estamos bien, ¿no?

Él asintió una vez miró a varios lados, y con cuidado, como si llevara algo preciado en sus brazos, te dejó sentada a los pies de un árbol con él arrodillado frente a ti. Lo miraste alzando las cejas, esperando, a lo cual él decidió preguntar.

-¿que?

-¿No vas a hacer nada?

Error se sonrojó, asintiendo. Sin decir nada más se inclinó hacia delante, abrazándote de forma sumamente torpe con su rostro mostrando un poco de nervios. Los brazos ajenos te envolvieron, apretándote contra él. Desde esa cercanía podías notar el movimiento de sus binarios, que emitían un ligero sonido estático y extraño,  y también podías notar el temblor de sus huesos producto del nerviosismo… Pero eso fue todo. No hizo nada más. Así estuvisteis unos segundos, los cuales miraste a varios lados sin saber qué hacer. Solo… te estaba abrazando. Raro.

-Hmmm… ¿Hola?

Preguntaste. Él tan solo restregó su rostro contra el hueco entre tu cuello y hombro. Pudiste escuchar su nariz oliéndote, soltando él un suspiro posteriormente.

-solo… dejame disfrutar de esto un momento. –Pasaron unos segundos, y finalmente él se separó.- de acuerdo. empecemos.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse para besarte, te apresuraste a hablar.

-¿Y me vas a dejar así? –Él tan solo parpadeó, a lo cual tú continuaste.- Quiero decir, atada. Me gustaría participar. No quiero dejarte sin sentir nada, al menos si puedo evitarlo… ¿No sería mejor para los dos?

Aquella última frase fue dicha junto con un guiño de ojo, a lo cual él tan solo asintió una vez su cuerpo emitió un tono azulado tan fuerte que parecía un arándano. Chasqueó, haciendo que los hilos se cayeran, pero tú los atrapaste antes de que desaparecieran.

-Vamos a jugar a la inversa, querido…

Susurraste mientras lo empujabas para que quedara debajo de ti, colocando tú las piernas a su alrededor, causando que él se quedara viendo aquello a punto de estallar. Te reíste por lo bajo, procediendo a atarlo. Parecía estar tan emocionado que ni se daba cuenta de la locura cometida por él al confiar en ti, dejándose manipular de forma fácil. Dejar a un hombre cachondo era la mejor distracción, y tú no podías estar más contenta en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estabas a punto de incorporarte para anunciar que te marchabas, un tentáculo rodeó tu cintura y te alzó varios metros por encima del suelo. Soltaste un grito por lo asqueroso que era aquello, mirando a la dirección de donde provino una voz misteriosa.

-BUENO, BUENO, QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ~.

De unos árboles aparecieron dos figuras, esqueletos, los cuales correspondían físicamente a unos Papyrus y Sans. Vestían de rojo, con ropas provocativas, y los dos tenían su lengua serpentina sacada mientras os miraban. Error nada más ver aquello intentó quitarse los hilos, pero tú los habías atado bien, y no podía emplear su magia para quitarlos. Estaba atrapado… Y tú también.

-es nuestro dia de suerte, tenemos compañia.

Dijo el Sans aparentemente de ese universo, quien llevaba un cinturón de castidad e iba atado de brazos y piernas.

-SIN DUDA, HERMANO. HOY NOS LO PODEMOS PASAR MUY BIEN.

-¡soltadla, degenerados!

Dijo Error, intentando levantarse. Sin embargo el Sans de ese mundo lo derribó al suelo empleando su magia, sin permitirle moverse. Papyrus acarició la cabeza de su hermano, susurrando un “BUEN CHICO”, Sans correspondió a eso asintiendo y gimoteando cual perro sediento.

-¡¿Qué demonios queréis?! ¡No os estábamos molestando ni nada!

Papyrus te miró con una ceja alzada, lamiéndose los dientes antes de hablar. El tentáculo alrededor de tu cintura, invocado por él, se apretó ma´s contra tu cuerpo, provocando que soltaras un quejido. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

-EN REALIDAD, SÍ. ESTABAIS A PUNTO DE HACERLO EN NUESTRO TERRITORIO, HUMANA. Y ESO NO ES ALGO QUE PODAMOS PERMITIR TAN FÁCILMENTE.

Te sonrojaste ante la frase que te delató, sintiéndote culpable de pronto. Sin embargo, Sans habló.

-bueno, hermano, ¿que castigo les ponemos a aquellos que intentan coger en nuestras tierras?

Papyrus entrecerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Al cabo de un par de segundos, sonrió.

-TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEMOS A ALGUIEN MÁS, DEBERÍAMOS DARLES LO QUE QUIEREN. DE ESO SE TRATA SER UN BUEN ANTITRIÓN, ¿VERDAD? AUNQUE, SI DEBO SER SINCERO, NO ESTOY-

-¡cretinos, soltadnos de una maldita vez! ¡no la vais a tocar ni con un palo, a menos que querais morir!

El esqueleto más alto de todos sacó de pronto un látigo de su espalda, donde chocó cerca de Error, quien se encogió ante el ataque que casi le daba.

-SILENCIO, ESCORIA. NO TENÉIS PERMISO A HABLAR, Y ¡MUCHO MENOS! INTERRUMPIRME. HABRASE VISTO. COMO IBA A DECIR… NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN LA CHICA.

-¿que?/¿Qué?

Dijeron los tres a la vez. Papyrus sonrió de forma pérfida, mirando a Error de pronto.

-ESTOY INTERESADO EN TI. A ELLA LA PODEMOS LIBERAR Y DEJAR MARCHAR. DOY POR HECHO QUE SI HABÉIS LLEGADO AQUÍ ES POR ALGÚN MOTIVO, ASÍ QUE, HUSH HUSH, HUMANA. TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER POR AQUÍ.

El tentáculo desapareció de tu cintura cuando te dejó en el suelo, y más aturdida que asqueada, no esperaste siquiera a que cambiara de opinión ese tal Papyrus. No tardaste nada en invocar un portal, lista par ahuir y dejar que Error se jodiera. Confiabas en que no te importaba que Error llegase a ser violado por dos pervertidos, y ya tenías hasta un pie dentro del portal, cuando escuchaste una frase proveniente del sujeto al que creías odiar tanto.

-¡de acuerdo, haced lo que querais conmigo, pero a ella ni la toqueis!

Te quedaste quieta, pensando en aquella frase. De fondo Papyrus y Sans ya se estaban acercando a Error invocando tentáculos y y riendo por lo bajo, mientras Error emitía un grito digno de una mujer en una película de terror antigua. Aquella oración de alguna forma te hizo recordar las otras frases que Error había estado diciendo durante ese rato que llevabais juntos.

_“y en este caso eres tu mi nuevo capricho, *****.”_

_“mientras estes aqui, da igual lo demas.”_

_“pero tu ya estas conmigo, asi que no me preocupa ya.”_

¿Ibas a dejar a alguien pasar por tal mal momento solo porque tú querías? ¿Por haber intentado tener para sí a alguien que había perdido y ansiaba tener a costa de todo? ¿Acaso tú eras alguien que debía y podía juzgar a los demás? No, mierda, ¿qué hacías dudando? Ese idiota ya iba a tener su merecido. Tú tan solo debías ignorarlo e irte con Ink. Pero maldita fueses tú, te estabas sintiendo culpable por todo aquello. Error iba a ser violado por tu culpa, solo por venganza, y tú misma lo habías puesto en esa situación. Si se te hubiese ocurrido otra cosa… Salvar a Error haría las cosas peor, a lo mejor volvías a ser atada sin poder hacer nada, estando encerrada con él mucho tiempo. A lo mejor no habría segundas oportunidades.

Respirando fuerte, colocaste una mano en el borde del portal.

-NYAHAHAHA, ME GUSTA QUE SE RESISTAN, SON MÁS DELICIOSOS ASÍ.

“Ignóralo, *****, estará bien.”

-me pregunto que tal alto gritara~.

“Vamos, *****, maldita sea, solo entra y ya.”

-TÚ A CALLAR, ESCLAVO. TE VAS A QUEDAR MIRANDO Y NO VAS A PARTICIPAR EN NADA.

… A la mierda. Ya te arrepentirías más tarde.

Justo cuando estaba Papyrus alzando a Error del suelo para hacerle cosas que es mejor no comentar, tú invocaste un martillo enorme hecho con tinta, y anduviste hacia ellos a paso ligero. Estaban tan entretenidos con Error y sus súplicas que ni se percataron de que tú estabas acercándote, moviendo el martillo una vez te colocaste detrás de ellos, encontrando la posición perfecta para jugar al golf con ellos. Tras estar segura de la distancia y la fuerza, alzaste el martillo, y tras tres segundos de silencio por parte de ti, acertaste un buen golpe a esos dos por un costado, provocando que salieran volando sin remediarlo. No se habían dado cuenta de tu presencia, y con un grito despegaron por primera vez, dejando una estrella en el firmamento. Aquello fue fácil, la verdad. Tal y como pensaste hombres, los hombres excitados eran fácil de joder.

Error cayó al suelo soltando un insulto por el golpe, pero te miró una vez se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Parpadeó varias veces, viendo cómo desaparecía el martillo y te arrodillabas con un suspiro, procediendo a quitarle los hilos.

-¿*****?

Preguntó Error. Tú tan solo lo ignoraste, sacudiendo las manos una vez él estuvo liberado. Los dos os quedasteis ahí, en el suelo cubierto de nieve, sintiendo el frío mover un poco vuestra ropa. Intentar marcharte no era una opción, mucho menos hablar, pues nada había que decir. Te sentías derrotada emocionlamente por haber accedido a ayudarlo, y también sentías enfado hacia ti misma por caer tan fácil ante el dolor de un idiota. Mas Error parecía que quería llamar tu atención, llamándote una vez más.

-****.

Al final le miraste a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿por que me has ayudado?

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que respondieras, los cuales dudaste muchísimo qué decir.

-Porque soy imbécil.

Error soltó una simple risa, haciendo desaparecer los hilos.

-al final tu plan no ha salido como querias, eh.

-¿Qué?

Preguntaste sorprendida. Él cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-sabia desde un principio que tu estabas tramando algo. me deje llevar para ver hasta donde ibas a llegar. y la verdad es que habria podido con esos dos imbeciles si hubiese querido, pero decidi esperar para ver que hacias. impresionante, la verdad.

Chasqueaste la lengua.

-Tú no eres mejor que ellos. No peor, pero igual a su nivel de asquerosidad.

-hmmm, eso es lo que piensas de mi.

-Pues claro que voy a pensar así de ti. Desde el primer momento has dado guerra, sin respetarme a mi ni a Ink. No esperes que te tenga aprecio si eres un imbécil.

-buenop, entiendo eso. pero al final has vuelto. eso quiere decir que no piensas tan mal de mi.

-… No lo sé…

-mira, se que empezamos en malos terminos, aunque sea el capullo numero 1 de todos los sans eso no implica que siga sintiendo, ¿sabes? esta es mi forma de actuar, de ser. yo solo intentaba ser honesto contigo, y al parecer de cierta forma he conseguido que me entiendas.

-¿Entender el qué?

-que a pesar de ser como soy, te necesito. *****, te necesito mas que a nadie en cualquier universo. te perdi hace mucho tiempo, lo pase tan mal que ya ves lo que me hice para conseguirte. no obtuve nada. y ahora las estrellas me han dejado tenerte otra vez conmigo. ¿crees que es justo que deba hacerte elegir con otro cuando no podre soportar tu perdida? ¿acaso tiene sentido que el destino me haga esto? yo lucho contra el porque me importa una mierda lo demas. es mucho mas importante para mi estar contigo que un idiota que tiene amigos y familia que lo aprecian y aman. si, hablo de ink.

-Ink no tiene-

-tiene amigos. y alla donde va se vuelve familia de cualquiera. su personalidad amable es amada por todos, y yo…

-Tal vez no lo intentas como lo hace él.

-heh, ¿acaso debo cambiar para ser aceptado? ¿es que nadie puede apreciarme por lo que soy? ¿de verdad crees que es mi problema? si mintiera a todos, fingiendo ser alguien que no soy, seria deshonesto, y mucho peor que tratarlos mal por ser algo de mi naturaleza.

-… Tienes razón.

-me alegra que tengas algo de empatia. nadie la ha parecido tener desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Pero eso no justifica que seas cruel conmigo, o con Ink. Nosotros no te despreciamos por como eres, al menos mientras no cuando no nos molestas.

-hay posibilidades de que tu te marches con ink, y pensarlas solo hacen que me enoje… buscando asi fastidiaros. yo solo… no quiero quedarme solo. porque lo voy a estar, y no voy a poder soportar eso. tal vez ink te quiera, *****, pero yo te necesito.

Cerraste los ojos, tomándote unos segundos para pensar en eso. Es cierto que Error tenía una actitud de niño pequeño que gastaba bromas para recibir atención, pero todos erais adultos, ya era hora de enfrentarse a las cosas. Y si había posibilidades de quedarse solo, no podía vengarse por ello, ya que es una posibilidad, no algo que vaya a ser real. Ink había hecho todo lo posible para convencerte, mientras que Error hacía lo que creía que era correcto para no sufrir.

Dos caras de una moneda, dos formas de actuar totalmente diferentes.

Ink te demostró que con él a diario habría emociones buenas, mientras que con Error habría un amor incondicional envuelto de pena. Sin embargo, si elegías a uno, el otro acabaría solo. Los dos parecían quererte con toda su alma, y elegirlos era difícil. Uno por emoción, otro por pena. Aquello no era bueno, y te sentías acorralada contra la pared.

Sin embargo…

-He tomado una decisión.

Error alzó la cabeza, pues te dejó estar unos momentos pensando en tus asuntos. Su rostro mostró sorprenda, pero pronto hubo nerviosismo, reflejado en sus glitches que iban aumentando a cada segundo.

-¿que?

-Vayamos al anti-void, ahí estará Ink esperándonos con suerte.

El esqueleto no parecía convencido, sin embargo accedió, incorporándose al mismo tiempo que tú lo hacías. Sin embargo, antes de crear el portal, se giró un momento hacia ese universo, el cual le había dado dolores de cabeza… Y esos dos habitantes habían sobrepasado una línea la cual Error no iba a olvidar.

-mejor no mires esto, ****, tal vez no te vaya a gustar.

No le hiciste caso. Cuando él te agarró de la cintura forzándoos a saltar por los aires a una gran distancia, miraste a la dirección en la que la otra mano de Error estaba dirigida con la palma extendida. Ahí en las alturas, aferrándote al esqueleto por inercia, de la mano de Error surgió un rayo blanco enorme con números binarios que fueron directos a la casa de los esqueletos, la cual fue destruida nada más ser atravesada por el rayo blanco. Dicho rayo no se extinguió, siguió emitiéndose, provocando que desde la casa se extendiera el rayo para envolver todo el lugar a una velocidad impresionante. Cada árbol, cada copo de nieve, fue destruido dejando solo esferas blancas que salían volando en diferentes puntos. Lentamente dichas esferas blancas se transformaron en números que quedaban suspendidos en la nada creada lentamente. El suelo también desapareció, las paredes del subsuelo igual, y en cuestión de un minuto ya no quedaba absolutamente nada. Solo quedabais los dos, suspendidos en el vacío que hizo presencia nada más romper las paredes de piedra, mientras los números que constituyeron el mundo se reunían para convertirse en una bola y se iban marchando lentamente.

Observaste aquello patidifusa, sin darte cuenta de que te habías aferrado a Error más de lo estipulado. Aquello fue la destrucción de un universo, dos vidas fueron eliminadas, y sus códigos desaparecieron para no volver a ser creados jamás. Y aunque todos viesen aquello con horror e ira, a ti… Te emocionó. Fue precioso a decir verdad. Las esferas blancas eran preciosas, dar fin a un mundo parecía ser divertido, pues desde la distancia todo se convertía en nada y al mismo tiempo el posible inicio de algo nuevo. Pues los números no desaparecían, se quedaban ahí en el vacío esperando… No era como si fuese a ser destruido para siempre. Tal vez podrían renacer, y si salía un universo tan poco elaborado como al que habías caído, podría ser destruido de nuevo…

Podrías sentirse la dueña de sus vidas con pura altanería.

Error vio tu rostro, enarcando una ceja ante ese brillo en tus ojos, extrañado.

-te dije que no miraras.

Saliste de tu trance nada más escucharlo, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Lo miraste un poco aturdida, pero poco a poco te ibas desprendiendo de ese recuerdo tan emocionante.

-Ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Él tan solo se rio por lo bajo, y sin decir nada más te llevó al anti-void, donde al entrar encontraste a Ink mirándoos. Os ofreció una sonrisa ancha, acercándose.

-¡bienvenidos! ¿lo habeis pasado bien?

Error solo se rascó la cabeza mirando a otro lado, mientras que tú asentiste.

-Fue… una experiencia curiosa. La cual me ha hecho descubrir quién va a ganar esta competición.

Ink miró a Error, y luego a ti, pero asintió.

-adelante, pues. ¿a quien has elegido?

Dejaste unos segundos de tensión antes de anunciar la solución final. Tomaste la mano de ambos, y ofreciste una amplia sonrisa a los dos, tratando de calmarlos.

-Elijo a… los dos.

-¿que?

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándote incrédulos.

-¡Claro! Es lo mejor para los tres. Vosotros me habéis dicho que me necesitáis, y yo no decido a quién elegir, porque me habéis dejado acorralada con tantas emociones agridulces. No os merecéis perderme, y yo no tengo problema en estar con ambos. ¿Por qué no acabar así? Creo que le dicen poliamor en la superficie, mientras todos estemos bien con eso no veo qué hay de malo.

-pero, ****…

Susurró Ink.

-me niego. es una locura. y no pienso compartirte con nadie.

Concluyó Error, soltando tu mano de forma abrupta.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso habría una diferencia? Es prácticamente lo mismo, solo que dividiendo el tiempo y ya.

-¡pero me he esforzado mucho para que me elijas, ****! ¡las pinturas, los viajes, sin duda he ganado con creces!

-me importa una mierda lo que tu hayas ganado, no pienso dejar que te la quedes, idiota. ¡ella es mia!

Uno intentaba razonar, otro exigir. Esa pareja iba a ser difícil de manejar.

-Yo ya he dado mi conclusión. Los dos me habéis mostrado de lo que sois capaces, pero no me habéis dado motivos para pensar que solo con vosotros estaré mejor. Habéis elegido citas que duran horas, pero no días, y como no hablé de duración no habéis podido enseñar eso porque no pensasteis en eso.

-ohhhh, el vacio legal.

Dijo Error, a lo cual tú te reíste por lo bajo.

-Sí. Vacío legal.

-no se… -susurró Ink, agachando la cabeza-, suena tan bizarro y adecuado al mismo tiempo…

-No pienso elegir a ninguno, pues el otro sufrirá, así que u os hacéis con la idea, o me marcho sin quedarme con uno. Es mi ley.

Hubo unos tensos segundos en los cuales nadie habló.

-Mirad, sé que es duro aceptarlo, pero amo la creación, y la destrucción. Amo lo que hacéis ambos, y por una vez podríais dejar vuestras diferencias y compartir algo aparte de un gran poder. No es tan malo como creéis. Es solo cuestión de mirarlo desde otro punto de vista. Ninguno saldrá perdiendo, todos ganamos. ¡Es ideal!

-¡no quiero tener que soportar cada dia a este intento vago de artista defender sus mierdas de la vida y blablablá! ¡me niego a aceptar esto!

Al parecer Error no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso. Y tampoco Ink, porque también decidió contraatacar a lo dicho por Error, llegando a encararlo.

-pues yo tampoco quiero compartir a **** contigo. escuchar cada dia tus insultos y ese sonido tan raro que emites me dara dolor de cabeza.

-ohhh yo te dare dolor de cabeza del golpe que te voy a dar.

-eso si no se te reinicia el sistema por haber tocado a otro. ¿como pretendes tener a ***** si ni puedes tocarla?

-ven aqui, pintor, te voy a meter los pinceles donde nunca brilla el sol.

Rodaste los ojos viendo a esos dos disputar. Al final acabaron pegando sus frentes diciéndose tonterías constantemente, recalcando los fallos del otro y las virtudes de uno mismo. Eran en definitiva dos niños pequeños, y te causaba gracia. En mitad de esa discusión de bebés, tu teléfono vibró, y decidiste descolgar para ver quién esa. Sorprendida, descubriste que cierta persona te necesitaba, y cuando se trataba de ella nada podía evitar que fueras para ayudarla.

Una vez desbloqueaste el teléfono, llamaste la atención de los dos bebés dando un silbido, y cuando te miraron alzaste una mano a modo de despedida.

-Debo irme a hacer unas cosas. Cuando vuelva, os quiero ver calmados y amigables el uno con el otro. Y más os vale hacer eso si no queréis que me marche, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo en un rato~.

Sin decir siquiera a donde ibas, invocaste un portal por el cual pasaste con rapidez procurando que no te siguieran. Ellos necesitaban estar a solas, y la ***** original te necesitaba para hacer unas cosas.

Esperabas que una vez llegaras al anti-void, esos dos hiciesen las paces. No tenían de otra.


	61. 59. Tú, yo, y la música

 

 

100010101 ET!TÚ

 

Te encontrabas en el bar de Grillby tomando Jack Daniels, disfrutando de una noche tranquila tras un día duro de trabajo. El sabor fuerte que tenía el líquido en tu vaso te permitía eliminar todo el estrés de tus hombros, soltando un buen “AHHH” cuando tomaste un gran trago. Cierto es que beber de esa forma daba dolor de cabeza, pero era viernes por la noche, podías permitirte coger una pequeña borrachera si ya mañana no ibas a trabajar. Y necesitabas ese trago como si fuese el oxígeno, pues aunque trabajar como mecánica en un taller fuese una labor relajante, estaba lleno de defectos. El principal de todos: los hombres. Solo tenían dos formas de actuar, o dudaban de tus capacidades por ser mujer, o intentaban flirtear contigo, y habías llegado a un punto en el que replantearte el sacar el hacha y cortarles la cabeza no eran tan malo como pensabas.

Así que ahí estabas, matando la mayoría de tu cansancio gracias al alcohol. Unos tipos sin cerebro no te iban a joder el trabajo de tus sueños, pero era agotador cuanto menos. Por lo menos trabajabas muy cerca de Grillby, Y MENOS MAL, porque estabas segura que si hubiese sido la distancia más larga y te hubieses tenido que enfrentar a algún imbécil de turno habrías acabado estrellando su cabeza contra el asfalto. ¿Y quién diantres podía juzgarte? Más de uno se lo merecía. Y tú no eras precisamente alguien paciente. Tu temperamento era bien conocido entre tus conocidos, y por lo menos lo aceptaban en vez de criticar cosas como “debes ser una señorita”. Tonterías. No tenías que ser una señorita, solo debías ser tú misma, y si alguien no apreciaba tu forma de ser pues no te quería de verdad. Eso al menos garantizaba que tuvieses a tu alrededor a las personas adecuadas…

Y no tan adecuadas.

-heya, cara bonita.

Hablando de idiotas que flirteaban contigo. G!Sans hizo presencia en el bar, sentándose al lado tuya sin siquiera haber recibido una invitación por tu parte. Pero qué podías hacer, el bar no era tuyo, no podías prohibirle eso aunque quisieras. Con un suspiro hiciste un saludo con la cabeza al recién llegado, tomando otro sorbo de tu JD, cuyo contenido ya estaba casi agotado y solo quedaba alcohol sumamente aguado por el hielo. No ibas a tardar mucho en pedir otro vaso.

-¿Para ti solo soy una cara bonita que ni tiene nombre o qué?

Él tan solo se rio, haciendo una seña a Grillby para que se acercara, pidiendo una bebida para él mismo.

-si fuera por ti ni sabría tu nombre, así que no me dejas otra alternativa.

-… Tienes razón.

Gosh, odiabas darle la razón a un hombre. Era como quitarte un pulmón. Pero lamentablemente eras sincera… Y lo odiabas.

-Pero te lo ganas por ser… así. Conmigo. Con todas.

G tomó un trago de su bebida, adquiriendo a los pocos segundos un tono amarillento en sus mejillas. Una bebida fuerte, al parecer. Ni te importó.

-¿no puedo decirte palabras bonitas de vez en cuando? cuando te veo me dan ganas de decir piropos hasta cansarme. eso puede alegrarte el día.

-Uff… -soplaste mientras pasabas una mano por tu frente, reflexionando- no sé ni por dónde empezar… Primero, eso es acoso. Segundo, no necesito palabras bonitas. Tercero, mi día queda arreglado si tú no estás cerca.

-uhm, entiendo tu punto. los piropos pueden ser incomodos, pero yo no te acoso sexualmente, ¿verdad? yo solo te digo que eres bonita, porque me lo pareces. bueno, lo eres. por eso también intento conquistarte de la mejor manera que se me ocurre.

-¿Para qué? Ya te he rechazado mil veces. ¿Algún día te cansarás de esto y me dejarás en paz?

-¿y tú te cansarás de ocultarte en tu burbuja y admitir que estás interesada un poco en mi?

Soltaste una risa irónica, negando con la cabeza.

-Pffft, menudas películas te montas tú solo.

-heh, seguro. entonces cuando canto bajo tu ventana no lo grabas, ni tampoco se te desvía la mirada cuando me ves en la calle, ¿a que no?

Entrecerraste los ojos, apretando el vaso más fuerte que antes.

-Cómo…

La respuesta llegó en seguida a tu mente al mismo tiempo que Sans hablaba.

-tu alter ego de underswap.

¡Será…!

Empezaste a rechinar los dientes, pensando en las miles de formas en las que pensabas matar a esa sabandija. Ibas a hacerle pagar por ser una cotilla-celestina-metomentodo. La furia creció en ti al mismo tiempo que una sombra oscura se arremolinaba a tu alrededor, advirtiendo a Sans que estabas UN POCO enfadada. Solo un poquito. Nada, casi nada.

-no te pongas así, muñeca. solo intenta ayudar.

-¡Son mis asuntos, no los suyos! Nadie le pidió vela en este entierro.

-pero al menos ella me ha dicho lo que sientes. ya que a ti te cuesta horrores hacerlo.

-Tú… No entiendes nada.

-tienes razón, no entiendo nada. pero porque tú no me dejas comprenderte. tu actitud es siempre distante, te esfuerzas en crear un muro entre tú y todos, mucho más con quienes tienes un interés amoroso. y no entiendo el porqué, siendo sincero, a veces llegué a pensar que eras racista hacia los monstruos o algo así.

-Qué-

-ya, ya, sé que no es así. pero es la impresión que das. llegué a la conclusión de que hay “algo” más que no quieres contarnos, o al menos a mi. ¿me equivoco?

Te tomaste unos segundos para responder, los cuales te debatías entre ser sincera o ignorar el tema e irte a casa. Pero la respuesta la diste siquiera sin darte cuenta, mordiéndote la lengua tras eso.

-No.

Él ya esperaba una respuesta, así que dando un gruñido pediste otro trago a Grillby. Ibas a necesitar algo más de alcohol si querías llegar a derribar algún ladrillo de tu muro... Una vez el néctar para adultos llegó a su vaso, no dudaste en tomar un trago enorme, causando un ligero mareo el cual ignoraste. Necesitabas estar intoxicada para seguir hablando y acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿querías eso?

-Es… complicado. Solo intento… agh… evitar algún problema. Quiero… ser libre. Eso es todo.

G enarcó una ceja huesuda, soltando un “uhm” por lo bajo.

-así que crees que yo no te haría ser libre, eh.

-Todas las relaciones tienen su cárcel. Y no quiero eso.

-*****, yo no quiero encerrarte, mucho menos hacerte sentir así. sabes que-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?! –Alzaste demasiado la voz, llamando la atención de algunos que estaban en el bar, así que procediste a bajar la voz.- No hay manera de averiguarlo, y si intentamos ser “algo” ya podría ser demasiado tarde.

-¿no serías capaz de cortar conmigo si empezamos a salir?

El silencio fue lo único que recibió, a lo cual G tuvo que continuar hablando.

-eso explica por qué te esfuerzas tanto en alejarme de tu vida. pero, sé honesta conmigo… ¿alguna vez te he hecho sentir encerrada, o agobiada?

Agachaste la cabeza.

-No.

-¿te hice sentir mal?

-Tampoco. Pero no puedo asegurar que no seas así cuando salgamos. Es todo… complicado.

-tienes miedo de cómo puedo llegar a ser en una relación, y cómo eres tú en una… o sea, que has vivido algo parecido y no quieres volver a repetirlo, ¿verdad? ya que pareces conocerte muy bien.

-Te equivocas. No es eso. No he estado con nadie jamás. Pero es de mala educación dar por hecho cosas de mi vida, sabes.

-lo sé, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. intento solucionar esto y hacerte entender que… yo no soy aquel que supones que soy. que aunque flirtee contigo de forma excesiva es porque me gustas tal y como eres ahora. me gusta lo libre que eres. adoro verte con tus propias alas volando a donde te plazca. ansío ir contigo, simplemente es eso. eres perfecta tal y como eres, y no voy a cambiar eso.

Solo recibió silencio, aunque sus palabras de alguna forma movieron tu alma de una amnera alocada… Seguramente era a causa del alcohol, que te estaba haciendo sentir las cosas algo exagerado.  Debías concentrarte. No debía pasar por encima del muro. Si no… podría ser tu fin.

-Solo dices palabras, no actos. Y eso es una gran diferencia.

-entonces déjame demostrarlo. te acompañaré donde quieras. te dejaré cuando lo necesites. sin pedir nada a cambio. aunque me gustaría saber el porqué de todo esto… pero no me vas a dejar saberlo, ¿verdad?

-No es tan fácil… Nada de esto es fácil.

-tú eres la única que lo está haciendo difícil.

-¡Cállate! –Dijiste de repente, levantándote, llamando la atención de algunos clientes que estaban cerca.- Deja de juzgarme por solo querer protegerme. ¡Solo estoy haciendo lo que veo necesario, y si supieras un mínimo de mi, lo comprenderías! Hipócrita.

Sin siquiera haber pagado la cuenta decidiste marcharte del bar. Unos clientes se susurraron entre sí, mientras G se rascaba la nuca huesuda, soltando un silbido por lo bajo. Tenía razón, ALGO más debía haber ahí. Algo que no querías contar y te provocaba un dolor enorme, unos recuerdos que seguían acechando tu presente…

Mientras avisaba a Grillby para que le cobrase tanto lo tuyo como lo que él había consumido, decidió que iba a llegar al fondo de todo ese asunto _de la mejor manera que él conocía_.


	62. 60. Tú, yo, y la música

1111010 ET!TÚ

 

 

Las luces del bar estaban más bajas de lo normal. La gente, educada ante todo, susurraban para no molestar a quienes estaban en el escenario cantando, el cual estaba iluminado al completo, al igual que la barra del bar, pero algo menos para no molestar. Era noche de karaoke en el bar de Grillby, algo nuevo que se había añadido para animar los jueves noche debido a la poca clientela que había esas noches. Fue una decisión acertada, a muchos les gustaba ir y cantar, además que Grillby añadía nuevos platos para las cenas. Una buena decisión a tu parecer. Por lo menos podías pasar un buen rato ahí antes de ir a casa a dormir. Estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo era difícil, así que relajarte en el bar era otra buena opción si no querías acabar quemada. Hacer un grado superior de mecánica y trabajar como dependienta era cansado… Pero al menos tenías una beca para pagar cuanto quisieras al ser considerada uno de los monstruos emergidos. ¿Qué necesidad había de mirarle los dientes al caballo regalado?

El público aplaudió ante la pareja que estaba ya bajando del escenario dándose de la mano y respondiendo a los silbidos. No lo hicieron tan bien, pero ahí todos se apoyaban como nunca. Era adorable. Le diste otro sorbo a tu bebida. La cerveza alemana sin duda era la mejor del mundo.

Un monstruo pato entró en el escenario. Los focos aún enfocados en el escenario más que en las mesas. Era el presentador, quien decidió ayudar a los Grillby en el bar por ser tan poco comunicativos. ¿Su pago? Bebidas gratis. Así cualquiera.

-Muchas gracias por habernos deleitado con vuestro fantástico coro, BP, NCG. –El público volvió a aplaudir ante las palabras del pato, cosa que duró pocos segundos.- ¿Alguien más quiere unirse? ¡Vamos, que no decuackga el ánimo!

Nadie respondió. Al parecer ya todos estaban servidos. Mientras terminabas al fin tu bebida te preguntaste si podrías cantar antes de marcharte. Tal vez era porque habías bebido más de lo usual, o porque estabas aún con ganas de desahogarte por lo alto, pero tenías ganas de cantar. El encuentro de ayer con G te había dejado tan enfadada que al llegar a casa por poco matabas a la científica metomentodo. “Uhhh, ¿peleas con el novio?”, preguntó la mujer a modo de broma. Te molestaba el hecho deque los demás pensaran que G era tu novio. ¿Solo porque las demás estaban saliendo con los otros Sans tú también debías? Imposible. Aún tenías muchas cosas que hacer, mucho que disfrutar… Un novio iba a ser un problema, una cárcel, un agobio. Incluso cuando G ya te mencionó que no planeaba hacer eso no podías confiar en él.

Maldita sea, tu pasado era un gran ejemplo de NO confiar en absolutamente nadie. Pero claro, estaban también las baladas que cantaba el esqueleto bajo tu ventana noche sí y noche también, llamando la atención de los vecinos. Hasta una anciana te preguntó en el ascensor si ya le habías dado una respuesta a ese chico. No, no lo habías hecho. Y aunque hubieses grabado las canciones por mero cinismo, ¿debías aceptar porque sí? ¿No lo podía entender el esqueleto? ¿No podía invocar un cerebro en esa cabeza vacía que era probablemente alquilada por pájaros para comprender que un no es un no?

Decidiste respirar lentamente. No debías dejarte llevar por la ira. Eras mucho mejor que eso. Y si querías desahogarte… Podías hacerlo a través de un karaoke. Era una forma sana. Así que levantaste la mano llamando la atención del monstruo pájaro, quien se emocionó ampliamente al ver que el karaoke iba a continuar, al menos unos minutos.

-¡Fantásticuack! Sube, sube, el escenario es todo tuyo.

Escuchando aplausos leves, sin recibir muchos ánimos ya que no habías hecho aún demasiados amigos, fuiste hacia el escenario. Le indicaste al técnico de sonido que tomase la música de fondo de cierta canción que en esos momentos definía tus sentimientos. Fuiste posteriormente al frente del escenario donde un micrófono estaba sujeto con un soporte, notando las miradas y los focos en tu rostro, el calor producido por la vergüenza y la excesiva luz, el silencio pocas veces interrumpido. Inhalaste profundamente, y posteriormente miraste al técnico para que empezara.

Entonces, la melodía de un bajo comenzó a sonar, y tú agarraste el micrófono. Era hora de soltarlo todo.

 

_La da da da da_  
_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_  
_La da da da da_  
_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_  
_I'm gonna drink the yellow from your pretty skull face_  
_I'm gonna..._

 

Entonces, sin siquiera haber acabado la canción, unos aplausos huecos se hicieron notar, llamando la atención de todos. Miraste al individuo que se atrevió a interrumpir, descubriendo que en una pared apoyado estaba G. Sus ojos no dejaban los tuyos, su rostro estoico dirigido hacia ti. Él te estaba escuchando. Y aunque sentiste ira, lo decidiste emplear para seguir cantando. Se iba a enterar de quién eras.

 

_Sorry I don't treat you like a god_  
_Is that what you want me to do?_  
_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_  
_Like all your little loyal subjects do_  
_Sorry I'm not made of sugar_  
_Am I not sweet enough for you?_  
_Is that why you always follow me?_  
_That must be such an inconvenience to you_  
_Well... I'm just your problem_  
_I'm just your problem_  
_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_  
_I'm just your problem_  
_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_  
_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_  
_I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your lovelist_  
_But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_  
_So... why do I want to?_  
_Why do I want to..._  
_To... bury you in the ground_  
_And drink the magic from your... soul_

_(Marceline (Adventure Time) – I’m just your problem)_

El público volvió a hacerse notar vitoreándote. Tú te apartaste un poco el flequillo de la frente respirando de forma entrecortada. Ala, ahí lo habías soltado todo. Y te sentías muchísimo mejor. Por lo que tras dar las gracias por lo bajo te decidiste a ir hacia las escaleras del escenario. En mitad de estas una voz se hizo notar en todo el bar, y esa voz la reconocerías en cualquier parte del mundo. A fin de cuentas se trataba de aquel a quien dedicaste la canción.

-supongo que ahora me toca a mi.

Te giraste para ver a G. Vuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

-esta canción va por ti, muñeca… tal vez al fin entiendas mis sentimientos de una vez.

El resto de espectadores soltaron un “uhhh” bien alto ante esa declaración directa y descarada. Él estaba tan determinado a cantar para ti que por unos segundos se te olvidó volver a tu asiento, mientras él indicaba al técnico qué melodía sintonizar. Una vez todo quedó en orden, G dio el aviso de empezar la melodía… Y él se dispuso también a cantar. Al parecer la noche se había vuelto una batalla de canciones, las cuales sin duda escondían mucho más que lo que decían.

 

_I don't know what to do without you_  
_I don't know where to put my hands_  
_I've been trying to lay my head down_  
_But I'm writing this at 3am_

_I don't need the world to see_  
_That I've been the best I can be, but_  
_I don't think I could stand to be_  
_Where you don't see me_

_On sunny days I go out walking_  
_I end up on a tree-lined street_  
_I look up at the gaps of sunlight_  
_I miss you more than anything_

_I don't need the world to see_  
_That I've been the best I can be, but_  
_I don't think I could stand to be_  
_Where you don't see me_

_And autumn comes when you're not yet done_  
_With the summer passing by, but_  
_I don't think I could stand to be_  
_Where you don't see me_

_(Francis Forever – Mitski)_

 

Unos fuertes aplausos resonaron, algunos vitoreos femeninos y no tan femeninos también se unieron, y G se inclinó hacia delante. El público al parecer quería más, mucho más, G los había encandilado al ser el típico chico malo con sentimientos que encima cantaba canciones bonitas. Un poco más y no tenía gatitos a su alrededor para ser más idealista, hah. Pero eso a ti ya no te interesaba. Tu único interés era volver a casa, así que tomaste el bolso que Grillby vigiló mientras estabas en el escenario.

El monstruo pato, que subió al escenario aún G en él, tomó el micrófono para hablar.

-Parece ser que este esqueleto os ha enamorado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué os parece si le pedimos un bis?

Nunca el bar tembló tanto ante los gritos de afirmación de la gente. Sin embargo G cogió el micrófono, cuando tú ni siquiera estabas en la mitad del bar para marcharte.

-aceptaré… solo con una condición. que esa linda humana de allí me acompañe.

Los focos fueron dirigidos del tirón a ti, dejándote tan quieta cual estatua, sintiendo entonces una enorme presión por tener que cantar en el escenario. Miraste a G con un mensaje claro en el rostro. “¿Estás loco?”, pero nadie pareció notar tu descontento. Al revés. Doggamy y Doggaresa, que estaban cerca, te empujaron levemente para ir hacia el escenario. Los demás espectadores animaron con más fuerza. Y obligada por la presión social del momento acabaste en el escenario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Tenemos un dueto, señores y señoras! Bien, ¿qué va a cantar la pareja?

Preguntó el pato. Tú agachaste la mirada, apretando los dientes.

-No quiero cantar.

-hey, al menos hazlo por el público.

Dijo G, actuando con un poco de picardía por el momento. Ambos sabíais que él había ganado… Y de todos modos no querías aceptarlo.

-No. Me voy a casa.

G te agarró el brazo. El presentador pidió unos minutos para permitir descansar al técnico, una excusa para convencerte de cantar con G, y así él dar su bis tan esperado por todos. Se os permitió tener unos minutos a solas en una esquina del escenario, a solas, donde se escuchaba de fondo las conversaciones del público en un conjunto de susurros.

-¿no te convenció mi canción?

Apartaste la mirada, quitando su agarre de un solo movimiento brusco.

-Es solo una canción, cualquiera puede cantar algo bonito con verosimilitud.

-sí, pero sigue siendo algo que he cantado por y para ti. ¿incluso sabiendo que mis sentimientos son honestos sigues huyendo?

-¡No estoy huyendo! Solo no quiero, ¡ya está, es simple!

-entonces tienes miedo.

Esas palabras salieron tan abruptas que cerraste la boca al instante. Miedo… Sí. Lo tenías. Para qué negarlo. Tu pasado lo confirmaba. Y como te mantuviste callada de repente, él siguió hablando.

-mira, sé por lo que has pasado-

-No lo sabes.

-sí. porque conocí a frisk. –Sentiste un vuelco en el corazón.- y ella me contó su pasado. –Otro vuelco.- así que entiendo cómo te sientes, el miedo que tienes, y créeme que nunca seré como ellos.

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?! Lo tuyo sería lo mismo que con mi familia. ¡Si mi familia me hizo eso aun cuando esta debe protegerme y hacerme feliz, lo tuyo no sería diferente!

G te agarró de los hombros, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos. Tus ojos ligeramente nublados se enfocaron en los suyos amarillos. Estaba tan jodidamente serio que realmente te estaba haciendo entender que todo lo dicho era cierto, y de verdad lo sentía.

-no. soy. _ellos._ solo dame una oportunidad y lo demostraré. si fracaso, puedes irte, y no volveré a molestarte. con esta canción si quieres. será únicamente tu decisión.

Parpadeaste, sintiendo tu mente gritar por mantener la calma.

-¿Mi… mi decisión?

G asintió. Tú dudaste unos segundos. Solo una canción… Estabais en público… Nada malo podía pasarte si había testigos… Tras meditar unos segundos, alzaste la mirada.

-Solo una canción.

-solo una canción.

 

 

Al minuto, ya los dos estabais colocados delante del micrófono, con el público mandándose a callar para poder escuchar al esqueleto con la pareja que él había escogido de entre todos los presentes. El monstruo pato ya había dado el anuncio de que los dos cantarían un dueto. La emoción parecía tener vida propia y encontrarse sentado en una de las mesas a la espera de la canción…

Aquello parecía surrealista, pero emocionante. Sentías tu corazón latir contra tu pecho de una forma que no habías hecho antes. ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Del público? ¿De cantar? Imposible, antes habías cantado y tan normal. Entonces… ¿De él? Miraste a G para comprobar que era así. Él te correspondió la mirada. Sus ojos decididos parecían mirar en tu alma, todos tus miedos y preocupaciones, tratando de saltar sobre ellas para alcanzarte y transmitirte un mejor futuro que aquel huyendo de cualquier relación amistosa, familiar o amorosa. Solo la versión de Underswap consiguió convencerte de estar con ella…

Algo te decía que ahora habría 2 personas que te convencerían de confiar en los demás.

Pero no pudiste pensar más. De nuevo una canción volvió a sonar a través de los micrófonos. Y esta vez tanto tú como G inhalasteis, preparados para cantar. Los dos habíais elegido una canción adecuada para ambos…

¿Eso sería suficiente para confiar en G?

 

_[TÚ]_

_If I could begin to be_   
_Half of what you think of me_   
_I could do about anything_   
_I could even learn how to love_   
_When I see the way you act_   
_Wondering when I'm coming back_   
_I could do about anything_   
_I could even learn how to love_   
_Like you_

Él buscó tu mano para sostenerla firmemente, llevándosela incluso unos segundos a su boca mientras él cantaba su parte, sin apartar su mirada de la tuya, provocando que un notorio sonrojo apareciese en tu rostro.

 

_[G]_

_I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I’m sure that its true_  
_‘cause I think you’re so good_  
_And I’m nothing like you_

_Look at you go_  
_I just adore you_

_[Tú – coro]_  
_I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I'm so special_

 

Influenciada por la música que era demasiado romántica, llevaste la mano que estaba unida a la suya hacia tu pecho. Donde él podía notar tu corazón bombeando con fuerza, de emoción, dejando atrás cualquier duda surgida.

 

_[Ambos]_

_If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you_  
_I would do about anything_  
_I would even learn how to love_

_When I see the way you look_  
_Shaken by how long it took_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you_

_(Love like you – Steven Universe)_

Si antes los espectadores gritaron de emocion, por poco habrían tenido que llamar los vecinos a la policía con todo el escándalo cuando la canción terminó. Les enamoró la forma en la que os habíais mirado e interactuado en la canción. Las baladas, al ser lentas y suaves, encandilaban a cualquiera. Y también a ti, claro. Pues respirando de forma entrecortada miraste al esqueleto que sonreía ampliamente, forzando a sacar una sonrisa en ti también.

Aquello no estaba mal después de todo…

Tal vez podrías seguir viviendo este tipo de experiencias. Quién sabe.

 


	63. 61. Just a comet

 

0000101010 OT!TÚ

 

 

Hacía una hermosa noche fuera.

los búhos ululaban,

las estrellas brillaban,

y los astrónomos salían a descubrir mundo.

Apartaste el ojo de tu telescopio para apuntar unas cosas en el cuaderno que llevabas sujetado en una mano. Coordenadas, características… Venus se veía sumamente hermosa aun cuando se mostraba tímidamente al no ser aún el amanecer. Las dracónidas pronto iban a dar su aparición, por lo que estabas adelantando trabajo antes de esa noche para no tener que hacer absolutamente y así poder dedicarte a ver ese hermoso espectáculo el 8 de octubre. Tu corazón golpeaba con prisa tu pecho cuando cada vez que pensabas en eso.

Debido a que ya el otoño estaba dándoos la bienvenida las noches eran frías, tenías una chaqueta con un diseño espacial, aunque de lo demás no debías preocuparte. Todos aquellos del mundo outertale estaban precisamente vestidos de forma adecuada para pasar las noches en la montaña, lejos de la contaminación lumínica, para ver las estrellas cuando mejor se podía. El monte Ebott era perfecto para eso, y en la cima era donde mejor se podía estar. El viento podía suponer un problema, pero amabas más las estrellas que tu salud, y un resfriado podía ser aceptado siempre que valiese la pena.

Y vaya que valía la pena.

-¡HUMAN!

Llamó Papyrus de pronto, causando que apartaras la vista del cuaderno unos segundos.

-¡HE TRAÍDO CHOCOLATE CALIENTE! VAMOS A DESCANSAR UNOS MINUTOS MIENTRAS ASGORE LLEVA A TORIEL Y FRISK A CASA. ¿QUIERES UNIRTE A NOSOTROS?

Sopesaste la propuesta. ¿De verdad querías apartarte de las estrellas y dejarlas solas…? Papyrus, al verte dudar, puso ojitos de cachorrito agachando la cabeza.

-¿POR FAVOR…? HE LEÍDO QUE LOS HUMANOS SE RESFRÍAN CON FACILIDAD POR ESTAS FECHAS. NO ME PODRÍA PERMITIR QUE TE PUSIERAS ENFERMA POR NO HABER CUIDADO BIEN DE TI.

Agh, contra esa cara nadie podía combatir, así que asentiste. En la mochila que estaba apoyada contra tu pierna metiste tu bolígrafo y el cuaderno entre todos los materiales que llevabas: atlas, más cuadernos, compás, reglas, tornillos, un pañuelo para limpiar lentes, portátil, café… Todo lo necesario para estar la noche despierta. Por si acaso cerraste el telescopio en caso de que el traicionero viento quisiera hacer de las suyas, y tras eso, fuiste a ver a los demás. Como tú fuiste directa a las estrellas ni te habías fijado que habían encendido fuego para mantenerse calientes, un fuego mágico azul con toques amarillos y rosas gracias a Grillby, creado por él para evitar que se expanda más allá del terreno en el que había sido colocado, una superficie de rocas. A una distancia prudente del fuego había troncos para sentarse, y tú decidiste tomar tu asiento al lado donde nadie estaba sentado, escuchando de fondo las conversaciones mientras aceptabas una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos a manos de Papyrus, dando las gracias por lo bajo. No ibas a negar que la bebida caliente se sintió de fábula.

-¿Asgore-e cuándo vu-vuelve?

Preguntó en una de las conversaciones Alphys, la ingeniera del grupo. Le respondió Papyrus, quien como nunca destacó por su afición a la ciencia, acabó trabajando en el nuevo mundo como vigilante nocturno del observatorio. Se turnaba con Undyne, por lo que ella estaba en esos momentos vigilando el observatorio. El observatorio realmente no estaba muy lejos de vuestra posición, os gustaba salir al exterior para poder pasar una noche tan relajada y agradable como esa, por lo que si Undyne quería llamar vuestra atención solo tendría que gritar y que el eco hiciera su trabajo.

-FUE A DEJAR A FRISK Y TORIEL EN SU CASA, ¡LOS NIÑOS NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR DESPIERTOS TAN TARDE!

Cierto, Frisk, a pesar de ser un niño muy valiente y determinado, seguía siendo un niño que no podía estar hasta tarde en la montaña porque acababa dormido. Asgore era el director del nuevo observatorio de la ciudad ahora que la leyenda del monte Ebott estaba oficialmente eliminada, con Toriel como parte del comité y secretaria. Frisk aún debería estudiar en la universidad antes de poder trabajar oficialmente con ellos.

-paps, recuerda mandarle las fotos de los planetas visibles hoy a frisk. se lo prometiste.

Dijo Sans, quien apareció de repente con su magia, sujetando comida para todos. Perritos calientes. Más comida caliente. Aceptaste uno asintiendo, viendo de reojo cómo Sans se sentaba en el tronco que se encontraba a tu derecho, justo al lado de su hermano.

-POR SUPUESTO, SANS, NUNCA SE ME OLVIDAN LAS PROMESAS. A DIFERENCIA DE TI. ¿HAS LIMPIADO EL TELESCOPIO TAL Y COMO PRO-ME-TIS-TE…?

Sans se rio por lo bajo, dando un mordisco a su comida.

-lo siento, babybones, pero tu sueño se ha-

-NO.

-estre-

-NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE-

-llado.

-HAS SIDO CAPAZ. AGGGGHHH, ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ¡¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!

Dijo Papyrus mientras exasperaba de forma exagerada. Alphys, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, alzó la mano.

-Va-vamos Papy-pyrus, es solo u-un chiste.

-UNO MUY MALO, SIN ELEGANCIA, COMO TODOS LOS QUE DICE.

-Bueno, ¿pre-prefieres escuchar mi-mis nuevos acerti-tijos?

-WOWIE, ESO SERÍA FANTÁSTICO. DÉJAME CONTARTE TAMBIÉN OTROS QUE YO HE CREADO PARA MI GRAN AMIGO FRISK.

Entonces los dos se pusieron a comentar juntos diferentes acertijos con temática espacial. Papyrus no era un entendido en las ciencias, pero como a Sans de toda la vida le gustaron ese tipo de temas, él se había esforzado en saber un mínimo. Alphys le comentaba acertijos simples, los cuales tú decías la respuesta en tu mente. Durante unos minutos largos fue así, estando todos relajados con el fuego iluminando, comida deliciosa siendo ingerida, y las estrellas siendo testigo de todo aquello. Alzaste la mirada para ver el cielo. Te sentías tan pequeña bajo ese enorme cielo misterioso y hermoso…

Te gustaría volver a él, pero por haber muerto al estar de exploración preferías ver las estrellas desde tierra, donde no preocuparías a nadie otra vez. Mucho menos a Frisk. Le debías mucho por haberse arriesgado tanto por ti, aun cuando no lo demostrabas abiertamente… Ya encontrarías la forma de hacerlo.

-bonita noche, ¿eh? ¿has avanzado mucho?

Dijo Sans sacándote de tus pensamientos. Tú giraste el rostro para verlo, asintiendo levemente.

-El telescopio de guiado ayuda bastante. Nebulosas, cúmulos globurlares, Los Ratones…

_“Vamos, *****, dilo ya.”_

-ha sido una alegría que nos hayan dado esa subvención para costear estas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Sin duda.

_“Nadie está escuchando”._

-pronto tendremos la nueva cúpula, no puedo esperar a ver las siete hermanas. con suerte asgore será lo suficientemente reconocido como para recibir más apoyo por parte de otros observatorios y nos harán encargos.

-¿Encargos?

-sí, las máquinas que estamos diseñando alphys y yo, alemania ya ha mostrado su interés, con su ayuda podremos comprar una impresora 3d para hacer los primeros prototipos. en cuestión de dos semanas sabremos algo. ¡ahhh, es tan emocionante!

Comentaba Sans mientras surgía en sus mejillas un brillo azulado debido a la emoción que sentía, sus ojos brillando con fuerza. Se notaba su pasión por las estrellas desde kilómetros, especialmente por cómo participaba en todo lo necesario. Observación, diseño, construcción, papeleo… Era quien más ayudaba en el observatorio. Era un buen motivo para sonreírle. Y eso hacías. Aunque fuese solo un levantamiento de las comisuras de tus labios.

-Se te ve muy feliz… Eso… Eso me hace feliz también.

Se giró para verte, ligeramente sorprendido, pero pronto te dedicó una sonrisa animada, el sonrojo en sus mejillas más presente.

_“Bien hecho, el perrito caliente te lo mereces con crecer”._

-también me hace feliz verte disfrutar de esto. a veces pienso que no te gusta estar con nosotros por lo poco que estás a nuestro alrededor.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! –dijiste de forma apresurada, demasiado, demostrando un nerviosismo evidente- Es solo que…

-que eres demasiado tímida, ya me lo dijo frisk. pero no pasa nada. alphys también lo es, y me costó un poco hacerme con su confianza. tú pareces necesitar algo de tiempo, así que ve a tu ritmo, nosotros no nos vamos a convertir en polvo de estrellas ni nada.

Ahhh… Tu corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa. Tanto que apartaste la mirada hacia el suelo por si se notaba que sus palabras te habían llegado. Rezabas por que el frío y el viento bajara tu temperatura corporal para no mostrar las mejillas sonrojadas. Sentías hasta ganas de llorar. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?!

-Lo estoy intentando, de verdad…

Sans asintió, complacido con tus palabras. A veces llegabas a odiar muchísimo esa timidez que te forzaba a apenas hablar y estar poco tiempo con los demás. De verdad que te gustaría ser más abierta, expresar mejor tus emociones, sonreír ampliamente como los demás. Ser introvertida era demasiado molesto. Aunque te gustaba ese estilo de vida silencioso y relajado, querías estar más cerca de los demás… Como… Como partículas…

-¿eh?

Preguntó Sans, pues aquello lo dijiste en alto sin darte cuenta. El nerviosismo se volvió a apoderar de ti, sintiendo todo tu rostro arder. Agarraste la taza con fuerza, deseando esconderte en lo más profundo de un agujero negro para que nadie te volviese a encontrar. ¡Qué vergüenza…!

-¿como partículas?

Volvió a insistir Sans. Tú tuviste que asentir. No le ibas a mentir aun cuando había él escuchado claramente aquella declaración en alto.

-Es solo que… Siento que… Ahhh… Esto… Somos como partículas… Tú y yo. –Dijiste lo último en un susurro, respirando lentamente antes de hablar, recordando las palabras de Frisk “ellos te van a escuchar, tan solo habla”.- Han existido desde que surgió el universo, millones de años existiendo, viajando, para al final juntarse en lo que somos tú y yo ahora. Preparándose para permitirnos estar aquí, con los demás. ¿Sabes?

El esqueleto asintió. No parecía estar molesto por lo que habías dicho. Estaba calmado. Y aunque tenías el corazón en la garganta soltaste un suspiro de alivio, aun cuando había miedo de que al abrir la boca tu corazón saliese libre tras tanto agobio sufrido por culpa tuya.

-“cosa el destino”.

-Exacto.

Él era tan amable… No era capaz de decir una sola palabra mala o juzgar lo que decías. Comprendía todo cuanto decías. Era el Sans más alegre, y para ti, el más lindo de todos.

-y hablando del destino, ¿no te resulta raro?

-¿Hm?

Él comenzó a rascarse la mejilla, mirando al otro lado, obviamente algo nervioso por el tema que él mismo había decidido empezar.

-el hecho de que toda ***** se enamore del sans de su universo. ¿es lo… mismo con nosotros? ¿estamos destinados a acabar juntos?

_“AHHHH POR QUÉ HA TENIDO QUE DECIR ESO, PENSARÁ QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA O ALGO. No, cálmate, *****. Solo actúa relajada. Puedes hablar de eso como un adulto responsable.”_

-Ahhh… Sí, es raro. Pero cada Undyne acaba con su Alphys también. Algunos Asgore y Toriel acaban juntos. ¿Supongo que es algo escrito en los códigos?

Los códigos era algo raro que te costó comprender, que la magia estuviese ligada a los números binarios como si fuese un ordenador era algo difícil de entender. Científicamente hablando, claro. Pero para investigarlo ya estaba el Gaster original, él ya encontraría una teoría adecuada… O eso esperabas, claro. A lo mejor sería otro quien lo consiguiese. La cuestión es que tú no estabas familiarizada con ese campo, así que preferías dejárselo a aquellos que supieran mejor.

-lo está, eso es seguro. pero aun así… hace sentirme raro cuando te veo.

-¿Ah?

-¿debería sentirme igual que los demás? ¿y tú?

Apartaste la mirada, haciendo una bola el papel en el que venía el perrito caliente, buscando en él una forma de desahogar tu nerviosismo.

-Estoy… bien. No me importa que sea así o no. Mientras estemos juntos, da igual.

-heh, buena forma de pensarlo. haces que sienta que soy un idiota replanteándome estas cosas.

-¡N-No! Yo también lo he pensado. Y no me –tragaste saliva- no me importaría en absoluto si llega a suceder.

Tenías ganas de huir, pero al menos habías dado una indirecta de lo que querías.

-¿segura? si es por sentirte presionada me sentiría muy mal.

Asentiste.

-¿Puedo ser honesta contigo?

-adelante, yo llevo siéndolo desde hace mucho a decir verdad.

Cómo no, tú haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, en aquel laboratorio, sentí como si tuviese que agarrarte y no soltarte jamás.

-hmmm… ¿tal vez fue debido a que tuve que ayudarte a hacer tu código?

Negaste con la cabeza.

-Hmhm, no he vuelto a sentir eso con alguien más.

-vaya…

Susurró él mientras apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado, levemente sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa de orejanoexistente a orejanoexistente bien notoria. Lucía feliz. Y por el rabillo del ojo pudiste notar que había estado bien ser honesta. No parecía recibir él muchas adulaciones, y eso te hacía sentir mal. Pero tal vez no era precisamente por estar poco acostumbrado… De nuevo tus inseguridades atacando de nuevo.

-¿Te… ha molestado?

-¡no, no! ¡para nada! es solo que ahora me siento algo…

-No es como si tuvieras que corresponder o sentir algo similar.

Dijiste de pronto, apretando los labios, causando que Sans te mirase aún con el sonrojo pero ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿no?

-Es algo que yo siento, no que tú debas forzar. Yo seré feliz- soy feliz- siempre y cuando esté con vosotros… Y las estrellas.

-heh, se nota que te gustan las estrellas. te tienen con la cabeza en las nubes.

-Pffft, ese lo escuchaste en la televisión el otro día, ¿a que sí?

-lo siento, a veces me telescopio si encuentro un buen chiste.

Te reíste, notando cómo con sus chistes el nerviosismo se reducía. Era tan bobalicón a veces, era normal que sintieras mariposas en el estómago cuando hablabas con él. Incluso cuando él no había respondido muy bien a esa ligera confesión tuya, daba igual. No querías forzarlo a sentir algo por ti. Todo tenía su momento. Era lo mismo que esperar a que una estrella quedara lo suficientemente iluminada, o conseguir una fotografía del espacio exterior, el cual llegaba millones de años luz más tarde a tu telescopio, pero en algún momento aparecía. Eso era lo importante. Y mientras pudieseis estar todos ahí, con el cielo observándoos en la montaña, era lo que querías. Claro que las cosas serían mucho mejores pudiendo recibir su cariño, pero eso no quitaba que sin él siguiera siendo excepcional.

Eras una chica demasiado simple… O tal vez demasiado paciente. Daba igual. Eras feliz. Estabas viva. Era todo cuanto necesitabas.

-¿sabes? eres una buena persona.

Saliendo de tus pensamientos, miraste a Sans, pues sin darte cuenta te habías quedado viendo las estrellas. Pronto tendrías que volver a trabajar, pero podrías charlar con Sans un poco más. Él parecía seguir sin querer mirarte mucho, pero daba igual. No es que fueses una persona que mirase directamente a los ojos de los demás.

-¿Hm?

Inquiriste. Él se apresuró a hablar.

-te gustan las estrellas, eres cordial y amable, nos tratas a todos bien, y siendo callada me da la sensación de que piensas mucho más en vez de decir, siempre me escuchas.

Bueno… Esa era una buena descripción de ti. Pero, ¿a dónde quería él llegar con eso? ¿Diciendo esas cosas de repente?

-disfrutas las mismas cosas que yo, y te ríes cuando suelto un chiste. esas cosas las aprecio, ¿sabes? y bastante.

Oh.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Sans.

-lo siento si lo he dicho todo de repente, solo es que si me tengo que enamorar de ti, no me quejaría para nada. eres alguien excepcional. me gusta estar contigo.

Claro, a eso se refería él. Y siento tu corazón estrujarse, lo ignoraste. No debías dejar que la conversación acabara con solo él diciendo piropos. Era de mala educación, te hacía sentir mal… Él se merecía también saber cosas agradables.

-Tú eres para mi la estrella en el firmamento que nunca me canso de mirar. Un agujero negro… del cual me siento siempre atraída.

En un buen sentido, claro. Pero aquello causó que Sans se sonrojara un poco más que antes. Las luces de sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Estaba contento de escuchar esas cosas relacionadas con la astronomía. Heh, los consejos en Internet sirvieron bastante.

-¿entonces yo a ti te…?

-Sí. Me gustas, Sans. –Dijiste lo más honesta y abierta posible, sin pensarlo más.- Pero no es porque el destino me obligue a sentirme así… Adoro estar contigo. Eres genial, divertido y honesto. Como un libro abierto. Y le pones tanta pasión a las estrellas que siento hasta envidia (o celos).

Él estaba a punto de morderse las uñas de sus dedos con esas palabras tuyas. Era muy adorable así, así que tu cinismo aumentó, haciéndote seguir hablando.

-Tus chistes hacen que piense que eres un idiota, pero un idiota adorable. Y te preocupas por los demás, también conmigo. Nunca te separas aun cuando no esté familiarizada en hablar tanto. Pero me permites ser mejor persona, haces que me abra. Ahora mismo no dejo de hablar porque estoy tan feliz de estar contigo que… ¡solo quiero gritar a las estrellas hasta quedarme sin voz!

-¡no e-es necesario que hagas eso, te creo, te creo!

-Era… una forma de hablar.

Dijiste por lo bajo, sintiéndote muy cohibida por haber dicho todo eso. Mas habías avanzado. Tu relación con Sans estaba creciendo bastante. Seguro que era gracias a las estrellas. Como en el tanabata, aquella leyenda donde dos enamorados se reunían una vez al año gracias a las estrellas para poder estar juntos esa noche. Las estrellas habían permitido que los dos pudierais estar juntos, eras tan feliz que incluso había ganas de llorar.

-me… alegra que… pienses así de mi. no soy alguien muy optimista, mi relación anterior acabó en un fracaso y ahora no tengo mucha confianza en mi mismo. pero… pareces tan segura y honesta que creo creerte. redundante, ¿verdad?

Al menos tus sentimientos habían llegado a él.

-Da igual. Estoy feliz de habértelo dicho de todas formas. Me he quitado un peso de encima.

-siempre podemos repetir esto cuando quieras, o simplemente mirar las estrellas juntos… ya sabes, solos.

-De acuerdo. Solos.

Los dos os mirasteis al fin, sonriendo con los sonrojos notorios en vuestros rostros. Cuando de pronto, unas voces se hicieron notar debido a la emoción acumulada en el ambiente.

-¿LO HAS GRABADO?

Os habíais olvidado por completo de la existencia de Alphys y Papyrus.

-¡S-sí! Oh, por las nebulosas, ha sido pre-precioso. Hacéis una pa-pareja sublime vos-sotros dos. Cuando Undy-dyne vea esto va-a-a gritar, KYAAAA.

Si antes estabais con los rostros teñidos por la vergüenza, ahora el esqueleto bajo podía simular ser un arándano y tú un tomate, pues aquello no os lo esperabais. Alphys y Papyrus os habían grabado con un móvil y tenían estrellas en sus ojos, encandilados por vuestra conversación. Te sintió tan mal que agachaste la cabeza, mirando a Sans de reojo por si estaba molesto. Al contrario, él solo lucía avergonzado como tú, pero seguro que a él no le sudaban las manos ni sentía su corazón queriendo ya apagarse para dejar de sentir aquello. Pero te dedicó una sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a reír, probablemente de los nervios. Esa risa que fue ascendiendo lentamente también acabó pegándose, por lo que los dos acabasteis riéndoos ampliamente.

Alphys y Papyrus os vieron de forma extraña, pero eso os dio igual. Mirándoos mientras os reísteis os tomasteis la mano, y tú pensaste que no podrías haber sido más feliz en toda tu vida.

Las estrellas que no estaban predestinadas a jamás tocarse al final lo hicieron, y esta vez no hubo ninguna explosión. Solo cariño, y magia.


	64. 62. ¿Tienes miedo de morir?

 

0010101010101 HT!TÚ

 

-Repito: podrías haber encontrado otro puñetero modo.

Dijiste mientras tú y tu Sans ibais caminando por Snowdin. El frío y áspero lugar que tanto te gustaba. Donde se respiraba el olor a putrefacción y sangre allá por donde ibas. Las moscas volaban cerca de los callejones al haber encontrado buenos cuerpos de los que alimentarse. Huesos humanos con los que podías tropezarte normalmente. Seres asquerosos de forma visual que te miraban cuando pasabas por ahí. Sentías sus ganas de comerte incrementarse a medida que más tiempo estabas con Sans andando… Te gustaba la sensación por el peligro que se acumulaba.

A Sans no le parecía gustar, pues gruñía cuando alguno se atrevía a acercarse ya fuese para oler tu aroma o simplemente notar más a los humanos de cerca. Sans era un jefe monstruo, los mantenía alejados de ti por esa norma de que solo los jefes monstruo podían comer humanos y los ciudadanos solo tenían permiso de comer las sobras. No te gustaba esa sobreprotección. Ya encontrarías tu forma de sentir el amado miedo en tus venas de nuevo.

-lo hecho, hecho está, pastelito. y tú ya has conseguido tu “final feliz”.

Rodaste los ojos. Cierto. Para ti el final feliz era estar en tu propio mundo sin que la familia Arcoiris viniera a tiraros flores y cantar todos juntos dándoos de la mano.

-¿Debería agradecer que estéis tan mal de la cabeza que ni los universos rescatados os quieran en ellos?

Sans se rio. Su risa era grave y potente, junto con un sonido nasal levemente asqueroso, parecía Santa Claus borracho ahogándose con una bola de patatas fritas. Aquello no te disgustaba.

-hah, eso podría decirte a ti también. estás tan enferma como todos los que estamos aquí.

Tú te sonrojaste. Sí, un sonrojo tenue apareció en tus mejillas, y decidiste ocultar tu mirada al apartar ligeramente el rostro. Nadie le había pedido decir esas cosas tan románticas así de la nada. Porque sí, aquello era romántico. Un amor enfermizo en todo su esplendor. Y lo peor de todo es que él pareció notar tu leve estado de apatía por su repentina frase. Sonrió, y en un rápido movimiento, quedó detrás de ti para agarrarte por la cintura y empujar tu cuerpo contra el suyo, permitiéndole acceder a tu blanquecino cuello, donde ahí rozó sus duros, fríos y afilados dientes contra tu frágil cuello, donde la deliciosa sangre bombeaba, donde tu vida dependía literalmente (para él) de un hilo, donde estaba su veneno medicinal que tanto adoraba.

-pero eso es lo que más me enamora de ti, Pastelito. eres perfecta para este mundo, pero sobre todo para mi.

Si antes un leve sonrojo ocupaba tus mejillas, ahora todo tu rostro ocupaba un color tomate importante. ¡¿Y a este qué le pasaba que de repente se ponía todo romántico?! Si pretendía conseguir algo más se iba a quedar con las manos vacías. Tu sangre no era algo que le ibas a dar así como así. Y por el momento no querías admitir que su traición había valido la pena. Por ende apartaste su brazo de tu cintura con relativa facilidad. Considerando que él era mucho más grande y fuerte que tú sabías que se estaba dejando, ibas a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-N-no me vengas con tonterías tras todo esto. Aún estoy enfadada, Calabaza podrida.

Comentaste dándole la espalda. Tendría que esforzarse un poco más para que se te olvidara todo lo que pasó. Sans se encogió de hombros, no parecía disgustado por haber sido rechazado…

-ya eres mía, así que poco importa si sigues enfadada o no.

Pues razones tenía para estar muy altanero. La unión permanecía en tu alma- en realidad, eso fue lo que te permitió seguir viviendo. Su magia anclada a tu alma establecía una conexión en el código del mundo que evitaba que dejaras de existir por no tener esencia. Era como si fueses una parte de Sans que tenía acceso a estar lejos de su cuerpo. Como un gaster blaster, básicamente. Y claro, eso te convertía en su propiedad. Esa parte pequeña de tu mente aún te recordaba que pertenecer a alguien podía ser agobiante… Pero se trataba de Calabaza. Alguien que ya te había aceptado en su vida y en su hogar tal y como eras. Incluso si estabas “mal” de la cabeza. Incluso si habías asesinado a su hermano y burlado de eso en su cara. Era parte de vuestro juego. ¿Cómo no ibas a ser suya si parecíais hechos el uno para el otro?

No es como si fueses a aceptarlo abiertamente, claro, mucho menos con ese rencor aún ahí presente.

-pero si sigues de ese humor tendré que hacer algo para eso, Pastelito de carne.

Alzaste una ceja, cruzándote de brazos. El frío pasaba a través de tus ropas con facilidad, así que Sans gesticuló que te acercaras mientras seguía hablando.

-primero habrá que solucionar algunas cosas pendientes.

Tú aceptaste acercarte, él no parecía volver a tener intenciones de tratar de hacer algo indebido. Así fue, nada más estar a su lado colocó su brazo detrás de sus muslos, el otro detrás de tus hombros, alzándote en el suelo para –lo que más probablemente parecía- teletransportarse.

-¿Qué cosas pendientes?

Preguntaste curiosa.

-para solucionar todo lo de tu alma, ¿recuerdas de quién necesitamos ayuda?

Él efectivamente se teletransportó. En Waterfall. Ya estabas acostumbrada a su magia, así que podías ignorar el mareo que poco a poco se hacía más soportable. Asentiste.

-La otra yo, tú, y… Gaster.

-aha. como ya hemos dejado a frisk con toriel, podemos encargarnos del último asunto pendiente antes de ignorarlo y poder encerrarte en mi cuarto para siempre.

Ignorando aquella amenaza burlona algo macabra, era cierto que Toriel aceptó encantada ser la madre adoptiva de Frisk siempre y cuando eliminase los cadáveres de su casa y no volviese a cometer ese tipo de locuras jamás, por el bien del niño, el cual debería a diario de encontrarse con Sans y Papyrus para garantizar que seguía vivo. Cualquier indicio de que algo malo pasaba, la mujer se quedaría sin hijo adoptivo. Así de simple y efectivo. Por ende quedaba Gaster, aquel que desapareció cuando se hizo el último reset. Lo habías olvidado por completo al estar tan hundida en la miseria… ¿Dónde podría estar?

-El Sans original… No tuvo una buena infancia con su padre. ¿Fue lo mismo contigo?

-heh… en este mundo seguro que fue jodidamente peor. me trató como un animal salvaje los primeros años de vida. ni siquiera me daba carne asada, todo era crudo y sucio. y no empecé a hablar bien hasta que salir de ese lugar. –Lo decía todo de forma tan calmada mientras caminaba por Waterfall que realmente no parecía haber sufrido aquello… Pero era Calabaza, no había de qué preocuparse.- abusos, maltrato, experimentos que a veces acababan en huesos partidos por la mitad… sería un sueño hecho realidad si tú hubieses estado ahí haciéndome daño.

-Te aseguro que lo habría hecho encantada si hubiese podido. –Murmuraste acariciando su cabeza en un ligero tono erótico.- ¿Pero aun así sigues queriendo hablar con él?

Sans asintió. Habíais llegado al pasillo donde había uno de los telescopios que arrancaban el ojo o lo pinchaban con una aguja enorme. Él parecía desconcertado por unos segundos, pero siguió caminando. Podría haber andado, claro, pero eso habría supuesto dejar de hablar contigo… Prefería aprovechar ese momento. Así él se dispuso a andar hacia Core, tranquilo, sin inmutarse de cuan doloroso podía ser aquel tema que hablabais.

-ya me conoces, amo a quienes me hacen daño. pero tuve que alejarlo cuando creó a papyrus… yo podía soportar eso y más, ¿pero él? ni me dispuse a comprobarlo. ahora que está de vuelta podemos hacer algo.

Con un “hmh” aceptaste sus intenciones. No había nada de malo en querer dejar todos los cabos sueltos. Tal vez Sans solo quería asegurarse de que nada raro volvía a pasar… Más raro que todo cuanto había ocurrido esos últimos días. Lo cual te replanteaba si tú ibas a ser capaz de aceptar una nueva vida sin reseteos, con Frisk, con Sans… Iba a ser aburrido. Pero, Sans estaba ahí, Sans te conocía mejor que nadie. Confiabas en que él no iba a permitir que te aburrieses.

Vaya, eso parecía tener hasta cierto toque erótico.

Pero a medida que continuabais andando, llegando a Core, Sans parecía acabar a cada rato en un callejón sin salida. Buscaba a Gaster, eso estaba claro, pero no parecía encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Estuvo un buen rato deambulando por los diferentes lugares de Core, lugares que tú no habías visto antes, pasadizos secretos, laboratorios escondidos… Nada. Gaster no estaba por ninguna parte. Y tú fruncías el ceño cada vez más. ¿Tal vez se estaba escondiendo de vosotros? ¿O simplemente estaba en otro lugar que no fuese un laboratorio?

-¿Realmente sabes dónde está…?

Preguntaste en un susurro, insegura. Sans chasqueó la lengua, agachando la cabeza, susurrando en un rugido de molestia. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente ante ese gruñido.

-creía que sí, pero no tengo ni idea.

-¿Dónde estaba escondido antes?

Claramente tú no sabías dónde estuvo antes.

-en waterfall, ya fuimos a su escondite, y no está abierto. ¿tendría que activar un código de magia…?

Pero era raro, para ti no había ningún sitio nuevo de Waterfall descubierto. Lo dejaste estar. Si él decía que ya habíais ido, así era seguro.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-no que yo sepa.

-Podemos ir a preguntar a otros monstruos, a lo mejor simplemente… ¿Está dando un paseo?

-heh, o más bien buscando nuevos sujetos de prueba.

Te daba igual eso. El tema moral dejó de ser parte de ti hacía muchísimo tiempo. Así pues los dos volvisteis sobre vuestros pasos, listos para encontraros con algún monstruo en Core o Waterfall que supiera de un monstruo esqueleto con un reloj en la cara nunca antes visto. En Core nadie parecía haberlo visto.

En Waterfall, sin embargo, fue otra historia.

Cuando estabais caminando en Waterfall, ya cerca de donde Sans aseguró que estaba ahí el escondite de Gaster, una presencia se hizo notoria a través de las paredes. Fue apareciendo entre las rejas de estas, con un sonido viscoso, pero al mismo tiempo… Sonaba algo estático de fondo. Sans, que aún te mantenía agarrada, te aferró aún más. Tú por inercia fuiste a buscar el bolsillo que anteriormente escondías en tu falda… Nada. Buen momento para establecer la ruta pacifista cuando algo desconocido se acercaba.

Las partes que aparecieron por los huecos de las paredes cayeron al suelo. A su alrededor había números binarios que a veces se distorsionaban, pero volvían a su estado original. Entonces, tras haber caído cada uno de ellos, se empezaron a juntar para formar una criatura más grande, mucho más que Sans. El esqueleto miró a todos lados para comprobar que no había ningún otro monstruo. Por suerte era así. Pero el hecho de que su pastelito estuviese entre sus brazos era malo y a la vez bueno. La tenía protegida pero también acerca del peligro. Ya iría viendo qué hacer una vez la criatura decidiese adoptar cara o lo que fuese.

-¿quién demonios eres?

Preguntó el esqueleto. De pronto, una risa se hizo resonar en el lugar. Distorsionada, pero tan fría y helada que por poco congelada el lugar, como si se tratase de Snowdin. La criatura formó sus brazos y cabeza gracias a los números binarios que rodearon antes las partes. Por mucho que tú hubieses visto las cosas más atroces en ese universo, quien se interpuso entre vosotros provocó que tu corazón se detuviera por unos segundos. Tus ojos se abrieron del todo por el horror. Tus manos temblaron agarrándote desesperadamente a Sans.

-¿Acaso eso importa? Solo vengo por la humana, así que entrégamela y todo irá bien… para ti, claro está.

Cuatro manos aparecieron alrededor de la criatura, las cuales comenzaron a moverse. Y sin siquiera emitir ningún sonido, unas palabras fueron emitidas en vuestras propias cabezas. Él no necesitaba hablar… Comunicaba sus mensajes a través de sus manos. Era **el hombre que hablaba con las manos.**

-ni lo sueñes.

Rugió Sans, mientras tú sentías cada parte de tu cuerpo siendo observada por ese monstruo… Ese esqueleto. Aunque lo único que lo identificaba como tal era su rostro ovalado y blanco. Te gustaría tomar algún tipo de semejanza con Sans, Papyrus o Gaster, pero esa criatura estaba tan demacrada por los números binarios que era difícil identificarlo.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué quería llevarte? Cada pregunta era peor que la siguiente, pero con ver ese rostro algo te decía que NO deberías averiguar mucho sobre ellas. Era su naturaleza fría, la nula transmisión de vida a través de sus hijos, su sonrisa siempre permanente… Aun cuando estabas en un universo tan macabro como ese alguien había conseguido provocar tantos escalofríos como lo hacía ese sujeto.

Y Sans parecía estar de acuerdo, pues el agarre en tu hombro y muslos se intensificó tanto que dejarían marca probablemente. Poco te importó. Era necesario estar con él…

-¿Hm? Perdona, pero creo haber oído mal… ¿Has dicho que no?

Amenazó indirectamente el sujeto. Sans gruñó. Estaba en modo fiero, enseñando los dientes con sus ojos entrecerrados, justo igual que un animal salvaje a la defensiva.

-exacto. tendrás que pasar encima de mi cadáver si quieres tocarle un solo pelo.

Inhalaste profundamente, al hacerlo notando cómo tu cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña sensación estática, producto de la horrible cantidad de números que ese monstruo llevaba consigo. Los números bailaban a su alrededor, pero algunos siempre fijos en diferentes partes, esencialmente donde había agujeros en su cuerpo. Ojos, boca, palmas de las manos que volaban a su alrededor, y en dos columnas de su cara –arriba a la izquierda y abajo a la derecha-.

-Si no va a ser por las buenas, de acuerdo… Será por las malas.

Entonces las manos flotando se extendieron, enfocando en sus palmas de números una luz morada. Sans al ver aquello reaccionó a tiempo para apartarse, pues él a fin de cuentas tenía un 100% de evasión en los ataques. Pero la velocidad con la que estaban actuando te dejaba un curioso mareo dentro.

-Sans, no me gusta esto.

-ni a mi tampoco, pastelito.

Respondió él. Los rayos morados que enviaba estaban llenos de códigos binarios que allá donde acababan dejaban una especie de vacío, similar al ácido disolviendo cosas. Como Sans estaba enfocado en las acciones del sujeto fuiste tú la única que se dio cuenta.

-¡Los rayos! ¡Son karma!

Era lo que suponías, claro. Por eso provocó que el sujeto acabara riéndose por tu frase, cerrando los ojos un par de segundos.

-Humana inútil, inculta y estúpida. Es algo mucho peor que el simple e inservible karma. Estos, querida, –Sans rugió ante el apelativo que te dio el enemigo, pues Sans era el único que creía tener el permiso de hacer eso- son rayos con Códigos de Programación. Si te toca uno, no quedará nada de ti: objetos personales, registro, ni siquiera _recuerdos_ tuyos habrán.

Sans y tú os mirasteis unos segundos. ¿Este tipo… quién rayos era? Daba igual. No te ibas a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que mientras Sans se dedicó a esquivar los ataques, tú vigilabas los lados, y de paso, tratabas de buscar información.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quién eres?

En el suelo comenzaron a aparecer partes con agujeros bordados en códigos, lo cual estaba evitando que Sans pudiese encontrar nuevos sitios para esquivar. Él no podía utilizar magia ya que se estaba enfocando en únicamente protegerte, y considerando que ese sujeto era capaz de suprimir vidas, podría entenderse que también suprimiera ataques…

-¿Acaso crees que encontrarás alguna forma de vencerme al saber quién soy? Lo dudo. Al fin y al cabo, soy _invencible._

Sans intentó atacarlo con un simple hueso, uno pequeño, pero útil para saber si eso era cierto. El hueso se deshizo antes de llegar a un metro de él, causando que el hombre, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonriera. Parecía ser invencible.

-¿Cómo…?

Susurraste, advirtiendo a Sans que podríais subir por las elevaciones del terreno de Waterfall, lo cual él hizo. Sin embargo el enemigo os volvió a seguir, utilizando esa táctica de simular ser baba con números alrededor. No había forma de escapar de él. Al menos ahí teníais espacio para seguir esquivando sin crear más agujeros donde nadie saliera herido.

Lo que no sabíais es que al desaparecer del pasillo, aquel desgraciado volvió a regenerar las partes eliminadas, solo por si a alguien se le ocurría analizar el rastro de magia que dejaban.

-Es fácil cuando se absorben los conocimientos y magia de infinitos científicos, hahahah.

Abriste los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Científicos? ¿Quería decir…?

-¿Gaster…?

Él abrió los ojos, enfocando sus zócalos blancos en ti, provocando en ti un mareo considerable.

-¿Sí, querida?

O sea, que él era un Gaster que había absorbido diferentes Gaster. Eso explicaba que no hubiese muchos Gaster por aquí, sin embargo…

-¿qué has hecho con mi padre, escoria monstruosa?

Preguntó Sans en un tono tan elevado que hasta te asustó. Él no era de los que gritaban si no había un buen motivo. Gaster, tú y su hermano erais sus motivos.

-Hacer que su existencia desaparezca. -Comentó con total tranqulidad, enviando otro ataque en el que los números iban cayendo desde arriba hacia el suelo, para hacerlo a la inversa una vez pasaba un segundo. Sans empezaba a sudar.- ¿Crees que caer a Core es la razón por la que todos los Gaster desaparecieron? No, fui yo. Soy yo. Y seré yo. Gracias a los universos que aparecen a diario en el vacío me puedo alimentar de ellos. He de admitir que se me olvidó el Gaster de ese universo, tal vez porque su praxis me parecía... para nada elegante. Pero ahora que tengo planes para *****, podré hacer uso de ellos cuanto ansío.

-¿Por qué? No soy un Gaster, ni tampoco tengo ma-

-Oh, por supuesto que sé eso –dijo él al interrumpirte, pues al parecer no eras lo suficientemente importante como para tener voz o turno para hablar- pero eso es solo una venganza que quiero hacer hacia ti… Más bien, hacia tu yo original. Mas si tú estás aquí no podré completarlo todo. Vas a venir conmigo para pasar un buen rato juntos.

Riéndose por lo bajo se burló de la frase típica de Sans, quien susurró un insulto grave mientras seguía esquivando. Manos gigantes aparecían a veces para intentar atraparos, pero Sans estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de sorpresa. A veces por poco te tocaban pero él era capaz de dar movimientos bruscos para alejarte cuanto antes. Sin duda esos movimientos junto con el agarre iban a dejar moratones.

-No te conocemos de nada, ¡tan solo déjanos en paz!

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Mis asuntos con la ***** original sucedieron hace mucho tiempo. Tanto que ya ni los códigos lo rememoran. Y creía que ya me había desecho de ella, pero volvió a aparecer, así que he tomado la decisión de eliminarla por completo para al fin sentirme en paz.

-Quieres decir-

-Exacto. Suprimir sus códigos de esta horrible línea temporal “definitiva”.

-Todo cuanto hemos-

-Todo será eliminado. Los mundos volverán a ser lo que eran. Y esta vez no estarás tú para arruinar todo cuanto he conseguido, tú, ¡aquella que nunca debió haber nacido!

-SUFICIENTE.

Gritó Sans lleno de ira, creando una barra de huesos sumamente gruesa para que los ataques tardaran unos segundos en atravesarlos. Sans estaba cansado de tanta charla estúpida que solo provocaba en ti dolor en el alma y un miedo atroz. Él te miró a los ojos, aprovechando esos pocos segundos que quedaban.

-pastelito, no importa lo que diga él, nunca permitiré que te aleje de mis garras, ni mucho menos que te haga daño, eso solo lo tengo permitido yo.

-Sans…

Susurraste, esta vez sin apelativos, pronunciando su nombre con todo el cariño puro e inocente que aún quedaba en poca cantidad en tu alma.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Él-

-shhh, tengo una idea. lo arreglaré, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?

-¿acaso no confías en mi?

Tú inclinaste tu frente para quedar pegada a la suya, buscando **valentía** gracias a sus zócalos color rojo sangre.

-Siempre confío en ti.

Él sonrió.

-entonces me desharé de este desgraciado, tú solo duerme.

¿Qu-

Todo se volvió oscuro de repente, sintiendo solo durante unos segundos un ligero dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza. La inconsciencia te atrapó de tal forma que en ningún momento llegaste a sentir cómo Sans consiguió escapar de ese desgraciado.

 

 

 

Para cuando volviste a despertar estabas en la cama de Sans, con la viento golpeando su ventana debido a una tormenta de nieve, tapada hasta la boca y sin los zapatos puestos. Parpadeaste mientras te incorporabas, tocándote la frente por una ligera jaqueca. Gruñiste por lo bajo, apretando los dientes. ¿Qué rayos…?

La puerta se abrió, y alzaste la mirada en seguida, descubriendo a Sans con una bandeja de comida. Al mirar tu cara de extrañeza aún aturdida, Sans se apresuró a hablar, acercándose lentamente.

-buenos días, pastelito durmiente. estaba a punto de despertarse.

Si el plan de Sans fue conseguir que te olvidaras de todo lo sucedido no fue así, pues aún te acordabas de todo, causando que tu corazón se acelerara.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y ese Gaster? Cómo hemos huido de él?

Él negó con la cabeza, dándote un vaso de jugo para que bebieras.

-eso no importa ahora. estamos a salvo, juntos, en snowdin…

Aceptaste el jugo, sintiendo un alivio por lo que parecía ser no haber comido en muchísimas horas, aliviando así una ligera molestia que tenías en el estómago sin saber por qué. Sans entonces susurró algo que te dejó paralizada.

-…pero no el snowdin de _nuestro_ universo.


	65. 63. Nada nos podrá separar, ¿verdad? [FINAL]

 

0101010101 TÚ

 

Todo el mundo pareció haber olvidado. Más bien, tus versiones. Ellas no recordaban las cosas más importantes que cada noche hacían que te quedaras mirando el techo durante un buen rato, y debido al estrés, te costaba coger el sueño. Tenías a tu familia para poder ignorar esos constantes pensamientos que atormentaban tu cabeza… Pero sabías que no era suficiente. Sus brazos llenos de protección y amor no podían retenerte de aquellas cosas que seguían ocultas, y según tus recuerdos, iban a acontecer quisieras o no.

Aún tumbada en la cama, con el reloj ya mostrando la una de la mañana, te giraste para coger de debajo de tu almohada un cuaderno. Un cuaderno donde habías escrito cosas importantes para que no se te olvidaran, solo por si acaso. Ahí también apuntabas pensamientos aleatorios, cosas que podrías olvidar si eras lo suficientemente despistada… Dando un suspiro lo abriste, repasando lo que habías apuntado desde hacía tiempo. Había algunas cosas tachadas, bocetos mal hechos, y muchos ¿? Señal de cuánto te habías comido la cabeza muchas veces.

Por suerte, la luz de las farolas de afuera permitían que pudieses al menos leer un poco entre tanta oscuridad.

Corefrisk intenciones? ~~malo?~~ bueno? solo trata de ayudar

cuchillo que rompio un codigo para permitirte entrar en la hb de gaster en ht

Al lado de esos apuntes había un dibujo de ese cuchillo futurista que recordabas levemente. ¿Era rojo… verde…? No recordabas ya mucho de eso. Pero seguía siendo un asunto sin cuestionar.

vacio, mas universos, que podria haber…

quien es rp, ht frisk, por que rp le pidio a ht frisk no decir quien es, porque fue capaz de enviar a yo a otro universo (IGNORARLO, NO RELEVANTE, SOLO TE ESTÁS COMIENDO LA CABEZA ******)

Pero si lo tenías escrito seguro que lo era.

tres triangulos, un angel…

por que rp dijo que no lo entenderia el acertijo si no tengo sangre real

EL HOMBRE QUE HABLA CON LAS MANOS

Otra cuestión. Aquellas cosas que RP dijo mientras llevaba a tu otra versión al mundo de HT.

el? que hay de el?

desaparecer 3 veces, sufrir, ~~no quiero no quiero NO QUIERO~~

swap yo. es un sans? no, el papyrus de ese mundo no lleva bata ni gafas… alphys? imposible. gerson? menos. gaster?

Quién demonios sería era swap… Por mucho que la miraras fijamente y trataras de encontrar elementos comunes con ella y otro sujeto, no había nada…

y los demas gaster???? por que ht gaster existe y los demas no?

la voz en mi cabeza antes de morir – “di tus ultimas palabras, querida” querida?? <\- ojos morados en frisk…

mi alter ego de ht estara bien?

¿Realmente la magia era capaz de revivir a varias personas de esa forma y que no hubiese consecuencias? Pues todos estaban bien, sanas y salvas, hasta la versión de HT –si lo era, claro- sobrevivió. Gaster te mencionó que la magia hacía cosas increíbles, a veces se esforzaba en rellenar huecos que faltaban. Pero eso lideraba a otra cuestión mucho más necesaria.

por que solo habia una yo al principio, todas estaban muertas, y las lineas temporales?

chara – frisk – yo, chara hermana???

Aún recordabas a veces aquel momento en el que Chara lloró al contarte un poco su pasado, causando más quebraderos de cabeza por no encontrar ninguna relación entre Frisk, Chara y tú. Chara invadió el cuerpo de Frisk en la línea temporal en la que estabas, por eso era capaz de identificarse como tal aun cuando en teoría murió hace mucho. Pero, claro, eran dos épocas diferentes.

~~frisk uf no es mi hermano?~~

Pero el mundo era Underfell, no Underswap… No tenía sentido.

y si chara confundio los recuerdos de frisk al invadir su cuerpo

Eso podría ser posible, pero no te convencía. Chara parecía estar muy segura de su pasado. AGH, tantas cosas. Llegaste hasta a golpearte el cuaderno en la cabeza un par de veces. Debías pensar, debías reflexionar, por el bien de todos, y por el tuyo. Solucionar todo evitaría traer problemas… Pero cada paso que dabas hacia delante al intentar solucionar algo, acababas dando tres hacia atrás. Podrías hablar de esto con alguien más, pero Core!Frisk no te mencionó aquello. Más de una vez intentaste hablar con Core!Frisk para plantear cosas, pero él no aparecía- no, él no QUERÍA aparecer. Probablemente porque eso afectaría al futuro, y eso era entendible. Sin embargo te dejaba tal inseguridad… ¿Cuándo sucedería todo? ¿Alguna vez conseguirías solucionar las cosas? La antigua tú había dejado pasar muchas cosas por alto por el bien de Frisk, pero esta vez había tanto que ya te era imposible ignorar.

La pelota de dudas se hacía tan grande que ya la sentías capaz hasta de aplastarte.

Lo único que querías era vivir en paz… ¿Era tan difícil en ese mundo donde la magia estaba causando tantos cambios? ¿O es que algo tenías que ver?

Pero había otra cuestión más importante para ti: ¿eras capaz de soportarlo todo sola? Cierto es que con la ayuda de tu versión mágica podías ir a desahogarte a aquel lugar que más tarde tu familia necesitaría con mucha fuerza. Y cuando ibas con ayuda de tu versión, ella misma lo comentaba.

“Hey, estaremos siempre juntas, eso es lo importante. No importa lo que pase mientras haya determinación.”

 Mas esa versión tampoco parecía querer colaborar mucho, pues entendía la necesidad de querer vivir antes de preocuparse por cosas que aún no venían a cuento. Aún así… Te hacía sentir eso un poco sola. Era la misma sensación que adentrarse en una habitación totalmente a oscuras, alzando las manos para no chocarte con nada, y de todos modos tu cuerpo se preparaba para recibir un golpe. Miedo y presión constante, mentalizándote para sobrevivir a lo que fuese. Era desesperante. Y a veces casi daba la sensación de que la familia no lo era todo. Y lo peor de todo…

¿Qué pasaría si se lo decías a Sans? No, no debías. Él tenía que al fin respirar tranquilo. Recuperó a su padre, probablemente recuperó una relación padre e hijo totalmente sana. Tiene su línea alternativa final. Su hermano no iba a morir más. Podía estar con todos cuanto quisiera. Y te tenía a ti… Pero al menos tiempo no. Porque sabías que en algún momento tendrías que separarte de él. Querías decirle tantas cosas, desahogarte con él, y las palabras se quedaban clavadas en tu garganta con un miedo horrible a salir por si le hacías daño. Era difícil querer proteger a todos cuando ni sabías si eras capaz de protegerte a ti misma.

Volviste a dejar el cuaderno bajo tu almohada, sin haber hecho ni un solo progreso desde hacía un buen tiempo. Acurrucándote, cerraste los ojos para enfocarte en lo que de verdad era importante: dormir. Para ello decidiste recordar los momentos más tiernos que habías tenido con tu familia… Ellos no podían quitar las dudas pero al menos sí hacerte sentir mejor. Daba una sensación cálida el recordar que a pesar de todo, la familia realmente existía, y para ti era muy importante.

“Como sigas desapareciendo construiré una torre para que no te escapes de allí jamás, jovencita”.

Asgore, cómo no, tratándote como una princesa aun cuando no lo eras realmente, ni creías merecerlo.

“Sé que ayer tomamos tarta de postre, pero no puedo evitar hacer tarta para haceros lo más felices posible”.

Toriel mimándoos a ti y a todos con su comida deliciosa, y sus caricias que arrancaban la depresión al segundo de estar entre sus brazos.

“¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que salir a jugar con los demás? ¿Es que acaso tienes 5 años? Toca estudiar, aprender, ya habrá tiempo para el resto.”

Gaster se preocupaba a su modo, tratando de enseñarte a pesar de haber repetido curso. Muchas de sus clases particulares acababan con cotilleos de famosos… Gaster en el fondo era todo un cotilla.

“¡Pienso enseñarte a pelear tan rudo que cuando seas capaz de patear culos aquellos que te molestaron ni sabrán qué les habrá golpeado, HAHAHA!”.

Undyne y su forma curiosa de querer protegerte fortaleciéndote en caso de peligro. Tal vez podrías aceptar sus clases… Aunque sonaban demasiado peligrosas si las impartía ella.

“O-Oh, ¿te apetece ve-ver este anime-e? Lo si-siento, no soy mu-muy buena entrete-teniendo a los demá-as… ¡Pe-pero puedo darte cosas que entre-tretengan!”

Alphys con su poca autoestima que no era capaz de valorarse a sí misma, aun cuando hablaba de lo que le gustaba lo hacía tal pasión que te hacía admirarla.

“¡HE PREPARADO ESTOS PUZLES PARA QUE LOS PRUEBES, HUMANA! DIFICULTAD AUMENTADA, POR SUPUESTO, HAS HECHO COSAS TAN ALUCINANTES QUE YA TE CONSIDERO UN RIVAL DE PUZLES, NYEH”.

Papyrus, el tierno y cariñoso Papyrus, que era capaz de sacarte sonrisas con esas frases motivadoras. Era todo un osito de peluche aun cuando no estaba hecho de terciopelo.

“Siempre les comento a todos lo genial que eres, *****. Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte como hermana. ¡Me tienen una envidia horrible en clase!”

Frisk con su típicas ganas de lucirse ante los demás, como cualquier niño de su edad. Cuando decía esas cosas te hacía sentir muy avergonzada, pero… Feliz de que él te apreciase tanto incluso cuando no estabas delante.

“Ufff, me agotas. Si no fuese porque no puedo moverme de esta maceta te habría dejado plantada hace mucho- HEY, NO, NO TE RÍAS, NO HA SIDO UN CHISTE- AAAAAAAAA”.

Flowey, que a pesar de tratar de negarlo, en el fondo disfrutaba del rato que pasaba con todos vosotros. Incluso cuando Sans aún lo miraba un poco mal.

Y por último…

“heh, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, pero-

-eres la estrella que ilumina mi más oscura noche.

Diste un salto al sentir de pronto a Sans en tu casa, apartándote hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared, encontrándolo ahí como si nada. A juzgar por esa sensación extraña de la habitación había utilizado su teletransportación para meterse en mitad de la noche ahí, contigo, sin nada que evitara que pudieseis hablar en privado y hacer lo que quisierais. Si no fuese porque te había dado un susto de muerte habrías disfrutado esa intromisión.

-¡Sans! ¡Por las estrellas!

Dijiste, aun sintiendo tu corazón bombardear deprisa. Él, al ver tu reacción, se rio por lo bajo, acercándose un poco para tomar tu cintura con su brazo. Por mera costumbre acortaste la distancia hasta que sus piernas se enredaron con las tuyas, colocando una mano encima de su mejilla. Él entrecerró sus ojos, sus zócalos siendo sumamente notorios en la oscuridad te hacían dudar de si realmente tú eras la estrella que él mencionaba y no precisamente él.

-lo siento, pero te extrañaba bastante.

Apretaste los labios, frunciendo el ceño. Él te miraba con un cariño profundo que derretía tu corazón… Lucía tan feliz que cualquier pensamiento anteriormente provocado valía la pena. Por él siempre valdría la pena.

-Eres un idiota. Pero… yo también te extrañaba.

“Y te necesitaba”, quisiste decir, pero eso habría despertado sospechas. Así que tan os abrazasteis el uno al otro, disfrutando de poder estar juntos. Por su culpa los pensamientos malos estaban alejándose lentamente, permitiendo que realmente pudieses descansar. Eso te recordaba…

-¿No podías dormir?

Él sonrió, colocando sus dientes en tu frente, cerrando los ojos. Tú también hiciste lo mismo, ya que su intención era solamente dormir. Eso era lo que más necesitabas.

-sí, pero me desperté queriendo estar contigo.

Asentiste, buscando su mano para entrelazar vuestros dedos. Esqueleto contra piel, una unión tan rara pero que para ti seguía siendo algo sumamente especial, solo porque se trataba de él. ¿Cómo es que podías quererlo tanto incluso cuando antes de daros vuestro primer beso apenas os hablabais y él huía de ti? ¿Por qué siempre te sentiste atraída hacia él?

El destino, seguro.

-Entonces… Buenas noches, Sans.

-buenas noches, *****.

Y con eso los dos os dormisteis. Ahí, entre sus brazos, era el sitio donde más querías estar. Donde más podías encontrar seguridad. Donde sentías que todos los puzles se juntaban y los espacios en blanco se rellenaban aunque no fuese así. Él te daba paz.

Y te sentías muy feliz de poder vivir esos momentos con él.

Lástima que… eso no fuese a durar mucho tiempo.


	66. DESPEDIDA DE LA AUTORA

_Canción de esta segunda parte: Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul._

Muchas gracias por haber leído esta segunda parte de la historia. Ha sido un camino largo, pero ya poco a poco estamos abriendo el telón de lo que realmente oculta este tenebroso mundo en el que vives, tú, Lector. Aún queda mucho por hacer, y especialmente, por sufrir. No te aseguro que vaya a haber final feliz, pero si crees que eso te dará fuerzas para continuar, puedes pensar eso.

Tal vez eso te de la determinación y la valentía suficiente para continuar... Quién sabe.

¿Estás preparada para lo que se avecina? Entonces continúa la historia en su tercera parte. Vayamos a lo más profundo de este universo, de sus seres y su magia. Veamos de qué eres capaz, y si podrás aguantar todo lo que aún te espera. Ya sabes algunas cosas, pero eso no asegura que ya puedas solucionar con eso aquello que tanto miedo te da por descubrir.

**¿Estás lista para pasar el peor rato de tu vida?**


End file.
